No Longer Alone
by LacusFan
Summary: A tale of romance, intrigue, conspiracies, and lots of other stuff. Main pairings are the usual KxL, AxC, DxM, SxS, etc. plus some. Post Jachine Diue, so some SPOILERS. Rated T for mature situations, violence, and language. Complete.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Setting is post Jachine Diue, which I'm assuming to be late winter (early CE 72). I'll assume GSD doesn't even happen, both because I haven't seen it and because I don't want to be confined by it's boundaries. I made that mistake in the SEEDs of Hope stories, writing myself into a corner.

By popular demand (and the need for more characters) this will include some characters from GSD. They'll be a little older (so everybody won't be 13 or 14) and I'll deal with them in my own way, so no complaints please. If they're OOC you'll have to forgive me as I have no frame of reference for their personalities or speech patterns. I may do Kamille/Four as a base pattern for Shinn/Stellar, though I'll be going my own direction with it.

I fully intend to explore Kira's potential Newtype awakening. Mostly because Newtypes rock. Also a gradual awakening within Lacus, beginning with her calming effect on Kira.

**A/N End**

* * *

Chapter 1 

"So, how long has she been in there?" The 'there' referred to the Kira's quarters aboard the Archangel.

"Since he got back," Athrun answered. "And I don't expect they'll be out anytime soon."

"Can I go in, or are you standing guard or something?" Cagalli wasn't sure what to do. She felt her little brother needed her, and yet . . . what could she really do for him that Lacus could not?

She was answered by Lacus herself as the door slid open. "No, I would prefer it if you did not go in at this time."

Athrun asked, "You heard us?"

Cagalli demanded, "And why can't I?"

"Please, he needs some more time. He hasn't even woken up yet. But I would appreciate it very much if the two of you brought us some juice. I think he likes orange juice. He'll be waking up shortly and I'd like to have some ready for him."

"Sure, Lacus." Athrun took a protesting Cagalli by the waist and made off down the Archangel's cylindrical corridor toward the ship's mess.

Battle weary and exhausted from lack of sleep, Lacus Clyne returned to her charge: Kira Yamato. Her favorite pilot. As she sat by him on his bed stroking his chestnut brown hair, she could feel the tension leave him. It was as if her touch could work miracles on him. Perhaps that's why she felt obligated to stay by his side until he awoke. To take care of him, because in at least some small way she could be of use here. And right now, with the fighting done, what her life needed was just such a purpose.

"Lacus?" The door slid open to reveal Athrun, her former fiancée. "Perhaps you should get some sleep." He handed her the juices.

"No thank you. I will get some rest soon. Perhaps you and Cagalli should rest as well."

"We already have." Athrun let the door slide shut behind him.

_Just how long have I been in here?_ Lacus didn't know the answer to that. It didn't really matter to her. At the moment, only this boy mattered.

True to her prediction, Kira stirred. Shooting upright in bed, he startled his overprotective nurse.

He asked, "What happened?" Looking around, he recognized the place though the lighting was quite dim. A figure held something out to him. Familiar, kind, gentle, loving. He felt warm and at peace in the figure's presence. It wasn't the person that haunted his dreams. "Is that you, Lacus?"

"Yes. It is I." She handed him one of the two orange juice containers. "Please drink something. You've been unconscious for quite a long while." How long she didn't really know.

"Thank you."

They drank together in silence. She looking at him, he looking uncomfortably at anything but her. When he did make eye contact, he almost smiled. It didn't feel quite right to smile now.

She asked, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," he answered. "I have a splitting headache. And I don't really remember what . . ." The memory came rushing back like a tidal wave. The pain of his thoughts only added another dimension to the pain in his head.

She finished for him, "What happened?" Seeing his distressed look, she placed a gentle hand to his cheek. "Kira, you should really lie back down."

"Yeah." He followed her orders without hesitation.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Kira never was the talkative type. He was more the type to bottle his feelings inside until the pressure caused an emotional explosion. But with Lacus's hand on his cheek, he felt compelled to do exactly as she wished. Even something so simple as her touch dulled the pain in his head. And in his heart. "I couldn't save her, Lacus. I tried. I tried my hardest, but it wasn't good enough. My best has never been good enough."

"That's not true. You were able to do a great many things. Your efforts helped to end the war."

"But all I wanted was to protect people. All through the war, that's the only reason I fought. At first it was to protect my friends from the GINN that cut them off from the evacuation shelters. Then the refugees from Heliopolis. Then Fllay."

"Think of how many countless lives you saved by stopping the nuclear missiles from destroying the PLANTs. Or the GENESIS from destroying the Earth. Or even how many that will now be saved since the fighting has stopped."

"It's stopped?"

"Yes."

Kira closed his eyes an swallowed hard. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kira." Her face softened from an expression of worry to a gentle smile.

"If you can't protect someone, does it make you just as guilty as the person who killed them?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?" Lacus was shocked.

"Fllay."

"Just who is this person that she has such a hold on you?" Lacus vaguely recalled the red-headed girl, but she never got to know her.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone, but never knew if they felt the same way?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have." Her gentle smile shifted to one of sadness.

"Who? Athrun?" Kira could see the sudden heartache in her eyes, but he was just dense enough not to know who she was referring to.

"No. Someone else." _Boy, you sure are dense Kira Yamato._ "Please continue."

"Well, I had a crush on her. And when she was one of the refugees on board, I promised to protect them all. When her father died, she blamed me for not being able to protect him. And then . . ." Tears came, and his gentle protector helped to wipe them away. "And then she seduced me, telling me she understood what was going through my mind, and turned me into her personal killing machine. I had to get stronger so that no one else would die because I couldn't protect them. But through it all I still felt very strongly for her."

"That is very sad," Lacus admitted.

"And the worst part is, I can't blame her for what she did. She was lost and very frightened. In the last battle she was in trouble, she cried out for me in my mind. That's how I knew where she was out there. And when she died I saw her, telling me that she really did love me."

As he cried, she held him to protect him from the demons that still haunted his mind.

She asked, "Kira, would you do something for me?"

He sat back up, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Anything you ask."

"Cry with me," she requested.

"Cry?"

"Yes," she answered, tears welling in those tired, sad eyes. "For all the friends we've lost. For all those you were unable to protect. For all those PLANT moderates who died so that I might live. And for all those who we'll never get the chance to know. Let's give them all a good cry, shall we?"

She bade him lay in her lap and cry. How could he refuse? Sitting there a while, crying together. His head in her lap, nose toward her navel as she cradled him. She with her head just above his, raining loving tears down on the target of her affections.

"Lacus?"

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her.

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, Kira. I . . ." _think I_ _love you._

"Yeah, me too" It was his turn to place a hand on her cheek, requesting she lay down and rest also.

_Can you read my thoughts?_ "I will do anything you ask, Kira."

"Please don't leave."

Her heart skipped a beat. "As you wish."

"If you left, then I . . ." The tears started again. "I would be all alone again; alone with the memories."

"I won't leave you, Kira. I'll be right here the whole time."

As they readjusted themselves to rest, he heard a jingle at his chest. "What's this?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it's the ring you gave me." It was platinum with fine engraving, dangling from a chain around his neck.

"Yes. It was my father's wedding band. My mother had it specially made, just for him." She curled his hand around the ring. The ring was his now, and she confirmed that fact with a kiss on his curled hand.

"It means a lot, Lacus." He looked unsure of himself. Like he wanted to do something, but didn't know quite how she would take it.

Pushing aside the doubts, he kissed her. Not on the cheek, as they had done before. This was full on the lips, sweetly and tenderly. She had never felt anything so electric, so powerful. So fulfilling. It was worth the wait.

Seeing that she did not disapprove, he continued. "You know," he began, "I still have a lot of things to sort out."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." Her heart began to flutter. _What is he trying to say?_ She tried very hard not to reveal what she expected, what she hoped that he would say.

"All I know is that I do not want to be apart from you. Everything else in my head is a jumbled mess."

"Very well then, you have my permission to stay," she announced. She was playful, flirting. Lacus Clyne, the pink-haired princess, flirting with Kira Yamato. She actually made him laugh. Unbelievable.

_Who is this girl, that she could have such an effect on me? _After a moment to recover he asked, "Permission? Last I checked this was my quarters."

"If you ask me to stay by your side, wild horses could not drag me away from you, Kira Yamato. And I will wait for you, as long as it takes." She was dead serious this time. It earned her another quick peck on the lips.

Electric.

* * *

Two 

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Listen to Lacus?" Athrun knew he would always have trouble with this girl.

"Yeah. He's my brother!" She could be so irrational.

"And what exactly could you do for him? Let him sleep if he can."

She would be trouble, but he loved her all the more for it. At the moment, the fledgling couple was sharing hot cocoa in the galley. And Athrun was not having a good time of it.

"I don't know," she whined. "But, I just need something to do. I want to be helpful." Dejected, she slumped forward putting her head on the table.

"There, there," he patted her head.

She suddenly perked up. "Hey, I know. Let's play a game."

"Sure." She had a gleam in her eye that made him feel less than comfortable, but what the heck. They had nothing better to do. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know a card game that you're just going to love!"

He seriously doubted that. "And just where will you find a deck of cards?"

"Surely to goodness there is someone on this battleship with a deck of cards."

True. Card games were almost a standard vice in the military. "And if there's not?"

"Then I'll just have to go to the Kusanagi and get mine."

"Where do you want to start looking?"

"Let's start with the bridge. Come on." Now it was her turn to drag him off.

Sai, Miriallia, Dearka, and Yzak didn't have any. No surprise, as they came aboard with nothing more than the shirts on their backs. Dearka and Yzak with less, actually. They would still be walking around in their flight suits had Erika Simmons not donated some clothing for them: the standard khaki slacks and orange jackets of Morgenroete, Inc. personnel.

Murrue was, shall we say, indisposed. No one dared disturb her. The bridge officers were busy. All the shuttles were already in use, both on the Archangel and the Kusanagi. The Eternal was scuttled where it would be hard to find, as per the orders of Miss Clyne, so no help there. Finally, their last hope pulled through: Chief Murdock. He didn't even ask what they so urgently needed them for.

Walking back to the cylindrical corridor, Athrun asked "Okay, so what now ma'am?"

Cagalli answered, "First I want to peek in on Kira. I promise I won't disturb them."

"Only if you promise."

It was dark, but not impossible to see. They didn't expect what they found. They expected Lacus to be sitting in the chair by Kira's bed. Instead, no Lacus. Cautiously creeping in for closer examination, they found . . .

"Oh, my." Athrun whispered.

"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Cagalli fought hard to keep from weeping at the sight.

Kira and Lacus looked like angels, glowing and perfect. Their eyes were no longer puffy from tears, their features no longer marred by grief. Instead, gentle smiles lit their faces. Laying on their sides facing each other with bent knees touching. Kira's hands were clasped tightly around something while Lacus's were clasped around his. Their noses were just a few inches away from each other, like they were just about to kiss.

"I think we better go," Athrun took Cagalli by the waist once again.

"Yeah, I'd hate to disturb them."

In Athrun's temporary quarters, that mischievous gleam returned to his companion's eyes. He asked, "So, what exactly is this game you want to play?"

"Ever play poker?" She sat down on the bed, opposite Athrun; he at the foot of the bed, she at the head. Athrun didn't tell her, but he thought it symbolic.

_What self-respecting soldier hasn't?_ He decided to string her along for a bit, make her think she'd have the upper hand. "Not really. How do you play?"

He listened intently as she explained the rules, just glad to have the chance to spend this time with her. She felt the same way.

"And what will we play for?"

Cagalli proposed, "How about who ever wins the most hands gets to order the other person around for a whole day?"

"Haven't you been doing that anyway?" His sarcasm earned him a punch in the arm. "Ow! You're a violent one, aren't you?"

"Fine, since you're already my servant then I order you to determine the prize."

"I've got it. For each hand, whoever wins has to answer a question. About anything. Deal?" He offered his hand.

She accepted. "Deal."

The first hand went to Athrun. His question: "So, where do we stand? Our relationship?"

She lowered her head. "I haven't really thought about that."

"Oh," he sounded a little hurt.

"We haven't had time," she tried to explain. "But I really like you."

"I like you too, Cagalli."

"Really? How much?" She perked up with a little hope twinkling in her eyes.

"You'll have to win a hand to ask a question."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. Then you had better let me win, Athrun Zala."

He did.

She ordered, "Now spill it, Zala."

"A lot." They both blushed a little.

The game continued in much this way for some time, each happy to get this chance to know one another. Their secrets, their fears, and the virtual non-existence of earlier relationships were all fully examined. They settled their standing: they would now be officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Then came the bombshell.

Athrun asked, "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"I suppose I have to answer that."

"You don't want to answer that?"

Her answer came in the form of a tackle. From above, she demanded "As my loyal servant, I order you to kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," he complied. After a moment, he was curious to see what she looked like, what expression she would have on her face.

It was a pleasant one. "I did not give you permission to stop," she smiled back. She enjoyed bossing him around, though she only meant it as being playful. It was her way of flirting. She hoped he knew that.

"Yes ma'am." It seemed they would both enjoy this arrangement.

* * *

Three 

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"Who?"

"Your Natural girlfriend. Who else?"

"Yzak, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then make her your girlfriend." Yzak eyed his old friend suspiciously. This was not like Dearka at all. Either that blow to the head from the last battle did some damage, or he had it bad for this girl.

"Yes, well in a couple decades you'll wonder why you're still single." Dearka's head was pounding under the bandages. He and his old friend were arguing in the infirmary, waiting on a doctor to finally show up.

"Seriously, man. You're scaring me. You never had girl problems at home."

Miriallia entered. "Who has girl problems?"

Yzak answered, "The hotshot pilot laid up in the bed. I swear, does this ship not have any medical staff on board?"

Dearka moaned, "Yzak, just go away and let me die in peace."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." Yzak stormed out.

Dearka asked the new arrival, "Not that I mind, but what exactly are you doing here?"

Miriallia cocked an eye. "I came to check on you. I got worried when my shadow disappeared."

"Ah ha ha ha!" Yzak had been listening in the hall.

"Miriallia, will you please find something heavy to throw at him?"

"My pleasure." She grabbed the nearest chair and tossed it at the offending eavesdropper, who promptly went on his merry way. "Nice friend you have there."

"Not really."

"Here, take some of these. They'll help dull the pain." She held out a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"I'm grateful."

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Miriallia took a seat next to Dearka's bed. The same seat occupied by Yzak until so recently.

"Not really, no."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a short while.

"Here." She reached out for his head.

"What are you doing?"

"You're bleeding again. I should re-bandage that wound."

"Thanks, Miriallia."

"You know, you can call me Mir. All my friends do."

"So does that mean I can be your friend now?"

"I suppose."

"Then please accept my humble thanks, Mir."

Another uncomfortable silence followed. Such was common between these two. They always ran out of things to say, but not the will to say them.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mir?"

"No. My shift is over and I just don't want to be alone right now." She smiled, "And it might be a good idea to keep that 'friend' of yours away long enough for you to get some rest."

"I'd like that," Dearka smiled.

"So, about these girl problems . . ." She cocked that eye again.

He found it beautiful, just like everything else about her. "Yzak seems to think I should put the moves on you."

"Put the moves?"

"Yeah. Silly, isn't it?"

"I do not appreciate being spoken of as a piece of meat." Her face hardened.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't do that," he said hurriedly. "Besides, I live in constant fear of you wielding scalpels. There are too many of them lying about in here."

"Yeah, well you should." Miriallia smiled at the memory of their second encounter. It seemed like such a long time ago now, though it had only been a few weeks since she had tried to kill him.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, Mir." He took her hand and squeezed it before closing his eyes.

"Not a problem." She watched him fall asleep thinking, _He must be one tough guy. Those pain killers probably aren't doing a thing._

* * *

Four 

Yzak made his way to the hangar, still chuckling under his breath at Miriallia's comment. "Shadow was missing. Ha!"

"Hey kid! You wanna help with the repairs?" It was some mechanic. Tanned, long hair, two-day stubble, and wearing dirty coveralls.

Yzak never was one for controlling his temper. Dearka used to do that for him. Yzak was silently boiling with rage at being called a 'kid.' "And who are you?"

"Hey, no offense. I'm Chief Murdock." He stuck out a gloved hand in greeting. "I just thought you'd like to help out, since we're working on your machine."

"Not really. But I guess I could show you old-timers how you're really supposed to take care of mobile suit."

"Ha! Snappy comeback kid. I'm starting to like you already." The chief handed him some gloves. "We thought we'd start at the engines, then work our way out."

"Looks like you old-timers know at least that much."

They worked in silence, since Yzak seemed to prefer it. The Duel's engines needed a tune-up, but that was going to be the easiest part. The rest of the suit was a wreck. At least it was in better shape than the Buster and Freedom, the only other two suits aboard.

"Yzak Joule?"

It was a feminine voice; one he didn't recognize. Her hair was blond and shoulder-length; as gold as his hair was silver. Her eyes were green like emeralds, and almost catlike in their ability to stare through people. Her demeanor . . . well, Yzak thought it infuriatingly polite. He asked, "And just who are you?"

She sighed, "My name is unimportant, seeing as how you don't recall it. If you'll come with me please, I have a package from your mother."

He snarled, "What kind of a joke is this?"

"No joke. It was quite easy sneaking aboard in the confusion. With all the shuttle traffic between these two ships, no one noticed my approach in this flight suit."

Yzak didn't notice the form-fitting suit, only the briefcase she had with her.

She motioned toward the hangar exit. "Please, it contains a private message from Councilwoman Joule."

He followed warily, unsure of this girl and her 'message.' They stopped in the hallway leading toward the gravity block.

She asked, "Which way to your private quarters?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know, Ms. Spy."

"I'm surprised you would know my service branch, but not my name."

"Just a deduction." He turned, "This way." Entering the room, he noticed she didn't follow. "Not coming in?"

"No. It is a private message." She handed him the case and let the door slide shut an inch in front of her petite nose. She already knew the gist of the message anyway.

Opening it, he found a laptop and a few odd nick-knacks of his, among other things. Turning on the laptop a video message began playing on the retractable screen.

"_Hello Yzak. I hope this message finds you well. Knowing your impatience, I'll get straight to the point. I have sent one of my most trusted subordinates to carry out an important mission. It is her mission, not yours. You may help as you wish, but in doing so you will be placed under her command. It is my hope that you will provide her whatever assistance she requires. She can fill you in on the details at her discretion. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you didn't remember her, as it has been quite some time since last you saw each other. She asked that I not tell you her name, hoping that you would remember it in time. Take care, my wayward son. I miss you very much. When you return home it will be to a hero's welcome, and likely a seat on the Council."_

Her message ended in a salute, which he returned out of habit.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"No!"

Kira awoke with a start, his heart pounding. The jolt awoke his companion. It seems they changed positions in the night. He was now on his back, she with her head on resting on his chest.

"Kira? Is something the matter?" She placed her hand on his cheek. Again, that calming effect she knew he needed.

"Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I've had trouble sleeping the past hour." Lacus sat up to yawn and stretch. "It seems we shared the same sad dreams."

Taking a deep breath, he arose to sit beside her. "Thanks." He gave her a gentle hug.

"Whatever for?"

"For staying with me. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I was glad to do it."

"I'm a little hungry. You want to go get some breakfast?" Actually, he was starving.

So was she. "Sure."

After washing their faces, the couple made their way to the galley. They were met by Athrun and Cagalli.

"Kira Yamato, you sly dog," Athrun poked his friend in the ribs with an elbow. Both Athrun and Cagalli got an inordinate amount of pleasure from watching their friends blush.

"What did I do?"

"Getting Lacus to spend the night with you. And to think I was always worried you were too shy to ever get a girl."

Cagalli interrupted, "That's not a nice thing to say about my little brother."

Kira was a little confused, but joined in anyway. "Just who are you calling little?"

"I was born first!"

Kira lowered his head, "Yeah, well I suppose that's true since I wasn't really born at all." Artificial womb. Ultimate Coordinator. _People are not defined by their abilities alone_, he reminded himself.

Lacus hugged Kira's arm and decided to veer the subject away from that. "If you must know, Kira was the perfect gentleman."

"So you did stay with him all night?" Cagalli's eyes widened. "We'll have to talk about this later, girl to girl."

"I don't like the sound of that," Kira groaned.

"Me either," Athrun stated.

"If you don't keep your trap shut Mr. Zala, I'll tell Kira what you did last night," Cagalli playfully threw a piece of omelet at her man.

Athrun's eyes widened in fear.

Kira demanded, "Athrun, what did you do?"

"You'll have to ask Cagalli," he answered. _Dear Lord, if Kira finds out I made out with his sister he'll kill me. Twice._

"Relax brother. He didn't do anything I didn't order him to. He's just embarrassed."

"Who's embarrassed?" Dearka asked. He entered with Yzak and another.

"Nobody's embarrassed," Athrun stated flatly.

The newcomers joined them for breakfast.

Cagalli was the first to ask, "So who's your friend?"

"Her? I have no idea," Yzak stated coldly.

The strange girl answered, "I'm an old friend of the Joule family. He just doesn't remember me."

"I'm an old friend of the Joule family, and I don't even remember you." Dearka took a seat between Yzak and the mystery girl.

"I'm not the least bit surprised by that," she stated.

"I didn't know Yzak had any friends outside our graduating class." It was Athrun's turn to put the thumb screws on Yzak.

"Hey!" Yzak's face was turning scarlet with anger.

"Yzak, remember your manners." The girl was polite, but firm with him. Much like his mother. "That's better."

"So do we get to know your name?" Cagalli asked.

"That is for Yzak to guess. It's a game we're playing." She smiled at him, which only served to anger him further. "If you must call me something, please call me Asuka. It was my great grandmother's name."

"It's a beautiful name," Lacus commented. "Asian?"

"Yes, my great grandmother was Japanese." She smiled at Yzak again. "There's another hint for you."

"Whatever." Yzak grumpily picked at his breakfast.

"She's with ZAFT special forces. We've managed to get that much out of her," Dearka admitted. "She snuck aboard last night."

No one seemed to question that. Perhaps because it was so early in the day.

"Well, it's good to see you're feeling better. Did someone re-bandage your head?" Athrun's question brought a momentary smile from Dearka.

"Yeah. Mir came by to see me yesterday afternoon."

Hunger grew stronger than curiosity, effectively ending the conversation. After breakfast, the guys went off to the exercise room while the girl's piled up in Kira's quarters to gossip. Asuka was sent to retrieve Miriallia when her shift ended.

Yzak took his frustrations out on the punching bag. Dearka was engaged in bicep curls. Kira was spotting Athrun on the bench-press. The importance of exercise in space cannot be understated. Prolonged exposure to a weightless environment can cause the muscles to weaken. Who would want that?

Kira asked "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope." Athrun was determined to concentrate on the weights.

Dearka and Yzak were remaining silent. For the moment.

Kira continued undaunted. "Did you do anything to her?"

Athrun set the bar back in its rest. "If I did anything, I'm sure it was no worse that what you did to my ex-fiancée last night."

It took a lot of self control to keep from interrupting, but Yzak and Dearka bit their tongues. They wanted even more juicy tidbits to spill before pouncing.

Kira was now on the defensive. "We told you. Nothing happened."

"I know. Cagalli and I checked in on you two. Sleeping like little angels." He resumed lifting.

"I'm your best friend and she's my sister. Don't screw this up or one of us is going to kill you."

"Yeah. I know." Athrun placed the bar in its rest one final time. "Look, Kira. We're officially dating now. I'm not going to hurt her. If anything, you should be worried about her beating me to death. Look at this bruise" He lifted his left sleeve to reveal a nice one just below the shoulder. "Besides. If she gets mad at me, she's got a whole army at her disposal. She doesn't need you to be all overprotective."

"I guess your right," Kira admitted. "Can't blame a brother from worrying."

Now it was Athrun's turn. "So where do you and Lacus stand?"

Kira began lifting. "I'm not sure. I like her a lot, but I think we're going to take things slow. You know?" He stopped, as if it just occurred to him this might be the slightest bit awkward. "Are you alright with this? Me going out with your ex-fiancée?"

Athrun nodded. "We were never anything more than friends. Our engagement was purely political."

At this point, Dearka and Yzak burst into laughter. Clearly Kira and Athrun had completely forgotten there were others in the room.

"Oh my God! Is this a riot or what?" Dearka was rolling on the floor, one hand clutching his ribs, the other covering his bandage.

"I know man! It's like a freaking soap opera!" Yzak had to lean against the wall for support.

"Now wait just a minute. Who said the dateless guys get to speak," Athrun spoke over the laughter.

"Yeah, Mr. goo-goo-eyes following Mir around all day," Kira pointed out.

"And what's with Yzak's mystery girl? He doesn't even know her name!" Athrun was enjoying this little tag-team match. Kira and Athrun vs. Dearka and Yzak. _At least it got the subject away from me and Cagalli._

"Whatever. Let's just drop it." Dearka was red in the face; partially from laughter, partially from humiliation.

"Yes, this is talk more suited to women." Yzak collected himself quickly.

Kira was curious. "Speaking of the mystery girl, why is she here?"

Yzak answered coolly. "Says she's on some special mission. I'm supposed to help her."

Athrun was suddenly interested, "And this mission is . . ."

"Don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about it. Stop by my room later. I've got some things you guys might need."

* * *

Two 

After Miriallia and Asuka returned, the girl talk really got going. None of them really knew each other well, but it was so rare for them to have the chance to hang out like this. They were all about the same age, and none of them had anything better to do.

"Were you intentionally trying to embarrass Kira and myself?"

Cagalli apologized, "Sorry Lacus. I know you two didn't do anything . . . or did you?"

"We did not." Lacus was politely indignant. "And why were you checking up on us?"

"Oh, you two were just so cute! Like little angels!" Cagalli let out a 'squee' sound.

"So how long has this been going on? You and Kira, I mean." Miriallia was quite curious. She had been friends with Kira a while, but hadn't been around him enough lately to know what was going on in his life.

"I don't know really. I've liked him for some time, and I hope that he likes me as well. I believe so. He kissed me twice last night." Lacus's cheeks turned a shade of pink that almost matched her hair. "Actually, I think I love him very much."

Asuka wanted to join in and thought this was just as good a point as any. "Why did you stay in here last night?"

"He asked me to." Lacus's face turned a couple of shades darker. "And I will continue to do so until he asks me to leave."

"As his sister, I can confirm that he likes you very much. If he gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll kick him in the rear. Well, enough of that. I made out with Athrun last night!" Cagalli announced.

"Oh, my. Was it fun?" Lacus was a bit envious that Cagalli and Athrun got to make out and she and Kira didn't. But then, it wouldn't have been right under the circumstances. _Oh well, maybe soon._

"Oh yeah." Cagalli was proud of it. "We were playing this card game where the winner got to ask a question, and the loser couldn't refuse. It was a lot of fun. And then he asked if I wanted to kiss him. Then things happened so fast."

Lacus repeated, "Oh, my." _Perhaps I shall try that with Kira._

"Yeah. I miss times like that." Miriallia had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Come here," Cagalli gave Mir a big hug, followed by Lacus. Asuka sat in respectful silence.

Lacus asked, "Are you okay with this? If our talk bothers you we can change the subject."

"No. I'm fine, really. It's okay. Maybe I can even give you girls some advice," Miriallia perked up at the thought of it.

"Well, I think Athrun and I are moving too fast," Cagalli admitted.

"That could be a problem," Mir agreed.

"You see, the problem is me. He's such a gentleman that I always take the initiative. I'm not sure I'll know when to draw the line, getting caught up in the moment, you know?" Cagalli blushed at the mere thought of it.

Lacus chimed in, "You should tell him that. That way, you will both be responsible."

"Yes. If you don't tell him and go too far, there will be no turning back. You might both get hurt." Miriallia tried not to sound preachy. "What about you Lacus? Any problems?"

"Kira and I may be moving too slowly, but we've got plenty of time." Lacus smiled at the prospect. "I'm not going to push myself on him. He doesn't need that right now."

Miriallia turned to the mystery girl, "What about you, Asuka? Any boyfriend problems you want to talk about?"

Asuka answered, "I don't have a boyfriend. I have a fiancée."

Mir continued, "Really? What's he like."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in years." She leaned back against the side of the bed, lacing her fingers behind her head for a cushion. "I remember him well. He gave me a kiss when our parents arranged our marriage. We were very young, but he was sweet then. I don't have the first clue what he's like now."

"That's kind of sad," Cagalli admitted.

"Not really. Now I get the chance to meet him all over again." Asuka sighed.

"Now, I think that's kind of sweet," Lacus beamed.

Asuka giggled. "It is, isn't it. I remember vividly the only time we met. Our families had dinner together discussing our arranged marriage. Before we were even told their decision, he asked his mother permission to marry me."

Mirialli asked, "What's his name?"

"It's a secret."

"We promise not to tell," they begged.

"No." She was polite, but firm. "So, tell me your guy problems Miriallia."

"I'd rather not," she lowered her head.

"It would be best if you talk about it. Talking clears your head. And it wouldn't be fair if we shared and you didn't."

"I don't think you should pressure her like that," Lacus tried to intervene.

"No Lacus, maybe she's right. Maybe it's time I did talk about it." Miriallia took a deep breath before continuing. "My boyfriend died in battle. Now I've grown an extra shadow. He is kind of cute, and it's obvious he likes me too. I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"You must move forward at your own pace," Lacus said. "I'm sure Dearka understands what you're feeling. That's why he hasn't done anything but be your friend."

"Yeah." Miriallia pulled her knees close to her chest an buried her face behind them. "I want to talk to him about it, but I just don't know where to start."

Asuka stated, "Start at the beginning. That usually works."

* * *

Three 

Dearka asked Yzak, "So what's this big mystery about?"

"Like I said, I don't know all the details yet. I just know it's big."

"And how do you know it's big?" Athrun was quite curious as well.

"My mother sent a personal message. If she's involved, it's big." Entering the room, he continued.

Kira asked, "And what do you want from us?"

"I want you to stay on your toes, Mr. Ultimate Coordinator. Here." Yzak tossed him an oblong object. "You might need one of these. I assume you know how to use it?"

"Yeah, it's just a knife." Actually, it looked like a large pocket knife. A three and a half inch blade was folded neatly into the handle.

"It's not just a knife. It's made of compressed carbon fibers. Hard as steel, never needs to be sharpened, and virtually undetectable by metal detectors. And if you keep it in that sleeve, X-rays can't detect it very well either."

When offered, Athrun whipped out his own. A satisfying click signaled the blade was locked into place. "These are just ZAFT standard issue. Why did your mother send so many extras?"

"Like I said, something big is going on." He shook his head. "This is probably her way of sending me a warning. Firearms could have set of all the alarms on this ship."

Dearka asked. "And that girl?"

"Either just a messenger, or a babysitter. Possibly something more. I don't know." Yzak passed out enough for everyone to have at least two. "Make sure you give your girl one, Zala."

There was a beep at the door.

"Come." Yzak ordered.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Joule." It was that infuriatingly polite Asuka. "Are you prepared to ask yet?"

"About your name, or your mission?"

"Either will be acceptable. Or neither, if you prefer." Her smile got under his skin like nothing else. So much so that he didn't notice that the room's occupancy had just doubled.

Each of the girls went to their chosen guy, making a loose semi-circle around Yzak and this Asuka.

Cagalli shivered at the sight of those ZAFT knives. Athrun had nearly slit her throat with one when they first met. In all fairness, she shot him in the arm first. Talk about the mother of all bad first meetings.

"If you are passing out extras, may I have another?" she asked. Again with utter politeness.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll need it." Yzak firmly placed one in her outstretched hand. She received it with a slight bow. "Now, will you tell me of your mission?"

"With pleasure." She looked around, "But with so many people?" Asuka shook her head. "Oh, never mind. You're all in danger now anyway."

Asuka began her story. "Your mother's message was not entirely truthful. You are already a interim member of the council until at least the next election." She paused for a moment to let it sink in. It wasn't necessary. "The other council members are in hiding, following a the public disclosure of Siegel Clyne's assassination by Commander-in-Chief Patrick Zala. Some force is after them, possibly the radicals retaliating for Zala's death. Or possibly to prevent further negotiations with the Earth Alliance. It doesn't really matter. To make matters worse, Lady Cagalli is also a prime target of some other group; likely Blue Cosmos. With her out of the way, the other Houses of Orb will have little choice but to side with the Atlantic Federation. You see, Yzak; this ceasefire is not viewed as a prelude to peace by any side. It is viewed as a time to regroup before the next battle."

"I will not allow that to happen." Cagalli's eyes burned with anger at the thought of her home remaining in the hands of the Atlantic Federation.

Yzak pretended Cagalli hadn't spoken. "And your mission is . . . to be a babysitter?" he conjectured with his usual sarcasm.

"Somewhat. I'm sure you are all capable of fending for yourselves, now that you have been warned. My mission is to specifically secure the safety of Councilman Joule. Secondary considerations will go to Lady Cagalli. I have two other mission objectives, but that information is strictly confidential."

"And where do you suggest we hide, Ms. Babysitter?" Yzak refused to call her by an assumed name. Just as he refused to ask for her real one.

"I am going to Onogoro to watch Lady Cagalli's first public appearance as the Sovereign of Orb. Then, I believe Colonel Kisaka will suggest she hide somewhere out of the country until things settle down. Let's make it Libya." She turned to Cagalli, "We can see your old friends, the Desert Dawn. I'm sure they will gladly provide assistance to their beloved Goddess of Victory."

"How did you know . . ." Cagalli began. "Never mind."

* * *

Chapter 3 

"What's this game you're so excited about?" Not that it mattered. She was here with him, and that's all that mattered. Sitting in the floor, having private time.

"It's poker. Cagalli taught it to me. Are you familiar with it?" Lacus was attempting to learn the shuffling technique she saw Cagalli use. The first couple of times the cards flew everywhere, bringing out Lacus's pout face. Kira thought it was terribly cute, not unlike everything else about her.

"Yeah, though I've never played for money."

"You can play it for money?" Lacus had really never heard of it before.

"Money, matchsticks, the clothes of the other players. You can play for just about anything, but those are usually the top three."

"Kira Yamato, I will not ask about the clothing," Lacus eyed him suspiciously.

He laughed. "You don't have to ask. I've never played strip poker before, only heard about it."

Deciding to get back on topic, Lacus stated "Cagalli said this was a good way to get to know each other better. Last night she and Athrun played for answers. The winner got to ask a question about anything at all."

"I'll tell you anything you want Lacus. We don't need a game for that." That brought out a sad look in her eyes, which Kira couldn't help but notice. "Hey, it does sound like fun though. Let's do it anyway. Okay?"

That brought back the smile he needed. "Yes, let's do," she announced.

Lacus won the first hand with two pairs. "I would very much like to know how you feel about me Kira Yamato."

Kira thought about it for a moment. "I like you a lot, ever since the first time I met you. I might even go so far as to say that I love you."

Lacus beamed with success. "Let's play again, shall we?"

Kira won this round. "What am I to you?"

"You are Kira Yamato. Someone very special to me. And . . . I think I love you too."

They played for hours, talking about everything from love to politics to friends.

Kira asked, "Do you like being with me like this?"

"Yes, very much." Lacus blushed that perfect shade of pink. "I can think of no other place where I would rather be."

"Me too."

She asked, "Would you like to kiss me?" Holding her breath she awaited his answer.

"Aren't you supposed to win a hand before asking a question?"

"You just asked a question also." She lowered her head, letting her loose bangs cover her eyes. She didn't want to show her disappointment. _He doesn't want to kiss me?_

He lifted her chin back up to make eye contact. "Yes, I would like to kiss you. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," the songstress brushed away a tear before Kira could see it. "I don't want to push you into anything. I want to take it slow, since that's what you need. I just want something to give me hope that one day . . ."

"That one day you won't have to wait anymore," he finished for her. "That day may come sooner than you expect."

"Kira, my heart is racing." She reached out to embrace him.

"Mine too." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kiss me."

"Yes," he complied.

"Hold me."

"If you ask, I'll never let go."

"Kira?"

"Yes, Lacus?"

"May I stay with you again tonight?"

"I'll never ask you to leave." He got up to leave. "I'll wait outside while you get ready."

He was stopped by her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "You don't have to go while I change," she told him.

The 'gulp' was audible. "Okay, I'll stay right here." He faced the door with his eyes closed. He very much wanted to see, but he also wanted to respect her. She was so different from Fllay, the only other girl he had ever been with. The two were like opposite sides of the same coin. Lacus was sweet and shy, almost innocent. Fllay had been bold and aggressive; she took what she wanted from him.

"You can turn around now." She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and pink panties, much like what she was sleeping in that time he had to smuggle her off the Archangel. "Now it's your turn. I promise not to peek."

"Peek?" his voice cracked, drawing a giggle from the girl.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Kira Yamato," she told him.

He blinked in rapid succession. "And just how do you know that?"

"Who do you think got you out of that flight suit and into your pajamas?"

His eyes widened in a curious mixture of shame and awe. "You did that?"

"Yes I did. There was no one else. Everyone was busy." She bowed deeply, "I apologize."

He lifted her chin again. "It's okay," he said, followed by a kiss. "Since it's nothing you haven't seen before, I guess it doesn't matter if you peek, now does it?"

"I guess not," she giggled.

"But that does leave me at an unfair disadvantage."

"I never told you that you couldn't peek," she waved a finger at him. "That was your mistake. I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"It'll be worth it." Still a little uncomfortable, he quickly changed and joined Lacus in the bed. Luckily, he didn't have to take off his boxers in the process. "You're beautiful, Lacus Clyne."

"How very sweet of you," she gave him a peck on the lips as a reward. "I find you quite handsome."

"What now? I'm not a bit sleepy and neither are you." It just occurred to him that this was much earlier than he was used to going to bed.

"I would like to make out with you, if that's acceptable." She held her breath while he nodded. "But first we need boundaries."

"Hmm?"

"There is only one thing off limits." She placed his hand on a very delicate, very private spot. "I'm not read for that. Anything else is yours for the night."

His face turned bright red with the realization of where his hand was. "This is a little sudden."

"Take things as slow as you want." She waited for him to come to her before making any moves. "Slow is fine, just so long as we're moving forward."

"Moving forward together." This kiss was passionate. More so than either thought possible.

Neck, shoulders, abdomen. After a while, she momentarily stopped him from probing her. "Kira?"

"You want me to stop?" He hadn't gotten very far, but then he didn't intend to tonight. _I'm going to do this slow and right_, he thought.

"No, I just have a question. Can you read my mind?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Something you said last night. And just a few minutes ago, it's like you knew what I was thinking. And now . . . and now you're hitting all the right places." Merely thinking of the way his fingers moved brought shivers of excitement.

"Really?" He came nose to nose with his companion. "Let's try an experiment. Think of something. Nod when you're ready."

She nodded.

He concentrated hard for a moment, placing his forehead against hers. "You're thinking of Mr. Pink. Where he's at. He's in the closet." Kira pointed. "When did you put him in the closet?"

She smiled.

"Was I right?"

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know." He sat up, heart pounding, head throbbing. Remembering that moment. Pain. Fear. Pure hatred. And the loss of a loved one. All in one moment, all those emotions mixed. "Le Creuset," he hissed, shaking violently. It was as if a beast from within him began to claw its way out through his skull.

"Kira?" As always, her touch brought him peace. "I'm a little frightened."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Out there, could you sense him too?"

"Yes. Just the way Mu used to." He got up, "I'll be right back. I don't feel well." Kira ran out toward the restroom clutching his stomach.

Lacus apologized upon his return. "I'll never ask you to do that again." She could clearly see that he had vomited.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." He gave her a quick kiss as he rejoined her in the bunk. "Can I just hold you for tonight?"

"Of course. I won't be disappointed." She lay with her head on his chest, just the way they awoke that morning. Contented sleep came from the gentle rhythm of his heart.

* * *

Two 

"Kira and Lacus seem to be getting along well," Cagalli stated. She was elated that Lacus could now get a little closer to her man, just they way she had done with Athrun the night before. Only problem was, now there was nothing for them to do.

"Really? I was under the impression they hadn't gotten anywhere."

"They had their first kiss last night, and tonight they'll be trying out that card game we did."

"Yeah, that was a pretty good idea you ordered me to have."

"Such an insolent servant you are," she gave him a playful punch on the chest.

In return, he gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"You're too good to me," she admitted.

"Yeah, but don't you like it that way?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Placing her hands on his cheeks, she drew him in for a reward. The Super Cagalli Kiss-o-Matic 5000. That's what she called it last night, anyway. "Sorry to be so hard on you. It's just my way of being playful."

"I know. When I get tired of it, I'll let you know." That earned him another punch. "Ow."

"Hmpf!" She turned away pretending to be mad, but absolutely melted when he put his arms around her waist from behind. "Mr. Zala. You want to try for second base?"

"Cagalli, are you sure about this? Aren't we moving a bit fast?" He kissed the back of her neck.

"Yeah." She turned around in his hug. "But let's not take this too far. We've got plenty of time to go all the way, right?"

"Right. All the time in the world." They kissed. "Now which base were we talking about?"

* * *

Three 

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

"No." He was irate, but that was not out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that he actually tolerated her presence. For now.

"I see. Because you think that's what I want." 'Asuka' was looking out at the stars with Yzak.

"No, it's because I'm not interested." Yzak remained defiant.

"Very well. I prefer you guessed it anyway." She sighed, content with knowing she was slowly figuring him out. And a little pleased that she could irritate him so, yet not so much that he left. It was like a game.

"What of your other two objectives?"

"The first is to kill someone I hope to meet on our little journey. The second is to get you to remember."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the second one."

"That is at your discretion, of course." She gave him that polite smile.

"I take it our final destination isn't Libya."

"Correct. It is only the beginning." She flicked out her pocket knife which made a distinctive click as the blade lock snapped into place. Cheeking the back of the tip, she made sure that it was the dullest part of the blade. "May I ask a favor of you?"

"What?" He turned toward her, only to be horrified by what she was doing.

Covering her right eye with her right hand, she took hold of her knife with the left. She traced the back edge of the tip from her left forehead, across the bridge of her nose, down to the middle of her right cheek. She didn't finch, just kept on smiling as a film of blood covered her left eye. "Thank you, Yzak. I needed a frame of reference."

"What the hell did you do that for?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Now we will match." She checked her reflection in the window. "Yes, I believe we will."

"What kind of reason is that?" He began dragging her down the hallway toward the infirmary. Her answer stopped him in mid stride.

"So maybe they'll mistake me for you on the first shot." That was the first time he saw a crack in her serene veneer. "Then you'll have a chance."

He had no response to that, other than to resume dragging her toward the infirmary.

"Thank you." She was pleased that he seemed to do so well with treating the cut.

"It's not like they ever have any med staff around anyway." He sighed, almost being polite. Well, polite for Yzak. "There's just two flaws in your plan."

"Only two? What are they?"

"One being that you're a girl. And second, that your hair is the wrong color."

"The color can't be helped. Dyes don't stick to my hair very well, especially lighter colors like sliver." She got up off the cot and checked his work in the mirror. "The girl part can be disguised with loose clothing." Tracing her finger down his scar, she said "And I'm quite flattered that you noticed my femininity."

"Don't be."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can find a silver wig."

"Shut up."

"Of course," she smiled.

* * *

Four 

"Hey Mir, I've come to relieve you."

"Thank's Sai," Miriallia yawned. "I wish we didn't have to do two shifts a day."

"Well, at least we get a shift off in between." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "And your shadow is outside. You want me to tell him to buzz off?"

She sighed. "No. I wanted to talk to him anyway."

"He seems like a nice enough guy, but if you don't want him hanging around you should tell him."

"It's fine Sai. Leave him alone. I'll handle it." She went out to join her extra shadow.

"I um, thought you might like a bite to eat," Dearka stated. _Great, lame opener Dearka._

"That's very thoughtful. I don't like to eat alone." She knew no one else would be in the galley at this time of night. "There's something I wanted to talk with you about anyway."

"I'm being pushy, aren't I." He hung his head.

"A little," she giggled. Seeing him get dejected at her comment didn't lift her spirits any. She wrapped her arm around his and led him down the corridor. "But I appreciate the company."

"I'm glad." He smile down at her.

They ate in silence, just like much of their time together. Each would look away to avoid prolonged eye contact.

Dearka finally asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"First, let's go to the crew quarters. I have something I want you to do for me." She took him by the arm once again.

"Anything."

"Have you ever played poker? I borrowed a deck from one of the bridge officers."

"What self-respecting soldier hasn't?"

"Good, then shuffle," she ordered as they sat down in the floor.

"So, what will we play for? I don't have any money. Even the shirt on my back is borrowed." He got some measure of satisfaction from drawing a brief giggle.

"We'll play for answers. Whoever wins gets to ask a question and the loser can't refuse to answer."

"Fair enough. But I should warn you, I'm pretty good." He lost the first hand.

"Let's see. Where to start . . . How about you tell me a secret?"

"Hmm. Can you be a little more specific?"

"Something you're embarrassed to tell others about."

"The most shameful moment of my life is no secret. You were there." Dearka shook his head, "What I wouldn't give to take those words back."

"It really hurt, you know?" Miriallia hung her head too.

"Yeah. There's no excuse for what I did."

"I miss him," she whispered.

"Huh?"

A little louder, "I miss him. I miss his smile, his lame jokes, the way we used to waste time together just like this." She wiped away a tear. "I really miss him."

"Look, you want me to go?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you all this. I like you, and you've been a good friend. I'm just not ready for another relationship yet. Okay?"

"I know," he reached out to wipe away another tear. "You didn't have to tell me that. All I want is to help, any way I can."

"Thank you Dearka." She gave him a hug. "I hoped you would understand."

"So, who's turn is it to deal?"

* * *

Chapter 4 

They were in a new position this morning, having turned again in the night. Lacus lay on her back, Kira on his side with an arm draped over her. Kira awoke to see his companion and protector looking deep into his eyes. His guardian angel, looking into his very soul.

"Good morning, Kira," she kissed him on the nose. She seemed extremely happy about something. Almost glowing with joy.

"Hi." He tilted his head forward a little to bring their foreheads together. Then it occurred to him. Something filled his hand. Round. Soft. "Lacus, please tell me that's your shoulder."

"And if it isn't?" She blushed.

He quickly withdrew his hand from her chest, almost falling out of the bed in the process. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." While he explored her a little last night, he got nowhere near second base. He was a little uncomfortable moving that fast with her. He respected her too much, liked her too much. He wanted to do this right.

She took his hand an returned it to its former position. "It's okay. I put it there. It seemed to help you sleep better by keeping the sad dreams away. Away from you, and from me." Pulling him closer, she gave him a deep kiss.

"Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"There's something about you. It's not your nose and it's not your toes. It's not your hair, or the clothes you wear. It's everything about you that makes me love you, Lacus Clyne."

The poem was a little lame, but it had the desired effect: a giggle. Okay, it was extremely lame.

He followed his poem with a kiss to the nape of her neck, which prompted a sharp inhale. It was just one of those spots she let him discover last night.

He did it again, this time producing a soft moan.

She asked, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Lacus. I do." He was quite decisive, quite sincere. Kira continued his gentle work, starting over from last night.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you," she managed to get out between inhales and exhales. It would have been much easier had Kira not been controlling her breathing patterns with his delicate touch.

He came nose to nose for his answer, "Nor I you."

"It's settled then. I accept your proposal. You'll just have to marry me, Kira Yamato." She let out a 'tee hee' as his expression changed to resemble that of a frightened rabbit.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite serious," she continued to giggle. She had the upper hand now.

After thinking about it a moment, he made his proclamation. "Then I guess I'll just have to marry you."

"It's official." She took her father's ring from off its chain. Sliding it on his left ring finger, she gave him another kiss. "You have made me very happy, Kira."

"I'll do my best to keep you happy."

* * *

Two 

"Marriage!"

During the heated discussion between Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli, the four of them didn't notice the entrance of their friends. Yzak, Asuka, Dearka and Miriallia all took their trays and sat down silently. Kira had replaced the ring on the chain before coming, asking Lacus to put it back on him during the eventual wedding. Had Cagalli seen him wearing a wedding band, it would have only made matters worse.

"Calm down, Cagalli." Athrun was a bit shocked too. "Yelling about it won't help matters any."

"And I thought we were moving too fast," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Take it easy, Cagalli. We're not going to run off and do it tomorrow. But it is our desire to spend the rest of our lives together," Kira tried to explain. Then his sister's words sunk in, "Wait a minute. What do you mean you were moving too fast?" Kira eyed Athrun in a way that made everyone want to take a step back.

"Kira, this war has made us all grow up before our time. Please don't make any hasty decisions based on hormones. It's hard to forget but we are only sixteen, you know?" Miriallia was again trying very hard not to sound preachy.

"We will proceed at our own pace," Kira and Lacus said in unison. It was so perfectly in sync that it sounded like one person with two voices.

"Wow, that was weird," Asuka whispered to Dearka. "Did they practice that?"

"Mm." Kira started rubbing his temples in agony. "I'm sorry. I have to go talk to Murrue. I'll catch up with you guys later." He kissed Lacus's cheek as if to signal her not to follow him.

"Very well. I shall see you soon Kira," Lacus sighed.

Cagalli asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No. He has been having terrible headaches since Jachine Diue." Eager to get the subject away from herself and Kira, Lacus asked "So what exactly happened, Asuka?"

"This?" She pointed at her bandage. It covered nearly a third of her face, much as Yzak's had once done. "I just injured myself. Yzak dressed the wound for me, didn't you? It was quite kind of him."

"Shut up," Yzak snarled.

Dearka asked, "He didn't do that to you, did he? That's just not right, man."

Yzak was furious, both at Dearka's insinuation and at Asuka's smile. "I did nothing to her. She did it to herself."

Asuka spoke up, "That is absolutely correct. I did it myself." She gave the others a look, letting them know further discussion was pointless. Amazingly, she managed to maintain her polite smile while doing so.

Cagalli turned back to her future sister-in-law. "So, tell me about Kira's headaches."

Lacus replied, "I cannot explain it properly, but I believe he has a theory about them. Perhaps he will tell us later."

* * *

Three 

"Murrue?"

No answer came from the door to the captain's quarters. She had come out to make sure all was well with the bridge, but Andrew promptly relieved her when he returned from breakfast. They had agreed to share the responsibilities aboard the Archangel following the scuttling of the Eternal, but Andy insisted he take the lion's share of the duties. He knew she needed some rest, some time alone with her thoughts of Mu.

"Murrue? I hope your decent because I'm coming in." Kira tried the door. It was securely locked. Luckily he had a backup plan. Switching it on, he ordered "Okay Mr. Pink. Do your stuff."

"_Haro! Kira! Haro!"_ The door slid open.

"Murrue?" He walked in to see her lying on the bed in her uniform, looking at a coffin-shaped locket. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What is it, Kira?"

"I need to talk to you. I know it'll be hard," he pulled up a chair next to her bed. "But maybe I can help a little. Do you feel like talking about it?"

"_Haro is fine, and so are you!"_ Kira shushed the pink Haro silent.

"I guess," she sighed.

"Thanks. Tell me what you know of the connection between Mu and le Creuset. I need to know."

"Mu told me what was said at the Mendel Colony research facility. And you were there when Mu told me about how he could sense le Creuset."

"Yeah. See that's what I want to talk about." Kira rubbed his temples as the pain slowly ebbed. "Out there, I could sense him too."

"Really?" She sat up, her interest piqued. "Was that the first time?"

"No. The first time I think was when we were fighting those three new machines. I'm not sure. Then Fllay. Then le Creuset. Weird things have happened since. And now I'm having these strange headaches." He didn't tell her that a part of Fllay was still running around in his mind from time to time.

"Mu used to get weird headaches too. He told me he used to get those when he was learning to use the gun barrels. Come to think of it, he also said that as he learned to control them better, he could also sense le Creuset from longer distances. Do you think there's a connection?"

"I hope so." Kira stood up. "Request permission to take out the Moebius Zero."

"Granted." She arose to follow him to the hangar. They made the journey in silence.

"Chief Murdock!" Murrue summoned the mechanic.

"Captain," he saluted. "Anything I can do for you, ma'am?"

"Have the Moebius Zero prepped for launch. Kira here wants to take her out for a spin."

"You sure about that kid? No body's been able to handle gun barrels but the commander."

Kira shook his head. "You're wrong. Le Creuset used similar gun barrels at Jachine Diue." As the chief went to take the Zero out of storage, Kira turned to Murrue. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I don't know why I'm letting you do this. Perhaps it's because Mu always thought of you as a younger brother." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If he ever wanted anybody else to pilot that thing, I'm sure he would want it to be you, Kira." She turned to go.

"Murrue?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Hang in there, okay? We're all here for you."

She parted with a sad smile. "I'll be watching you from the bridge. Be careful out there."

"Roger." Kira went off to help with the preparations. He also needed some good target drones. Not trusting the default programming, he quickly rewrote new evasion and attack algorithms to suit his needs. They needed to be difficult targets for this to work. If it would work at all.

"Kira Yamato, Moebius Zero. Ready for launch."

Miriallia's voice came over the communications channel. "Roger that Zero, you're all clear."

Kira took her out, getting a feel for the mobile armor before requesting the release of the drones. "Okay. I'm ready."

Andrew's voice came of the com. "Good luck youngster. Looking at what you wrote for these things, you're going to need it."

As the drones came into range, Kira released the barrels. The drones were shooting special rounds that would jostle the Zero without damaging its armor. Five drones came in the first wave.

Kira struggled at first, taking a few hits to the port-side barrel. It took a while to shoot the first drones down, as they kept him on the defensive the majority of the time. They were quite small and also programmed to act as a team.

As he disposed of the fifth drone, the headache began anew. "I will control this, or it will control me," Kira whispered.

Mir asked, "What was that? Everything alright?"

"Fine. Send seven this time."

"Roger that."

Kira didn't struggle as much this time, though he took a few hits aft. As he dispatched the drones, he felt a tingle through the throbbing headache. It started at the base of the neck, traveling upward to his forehead. Memories of the encounter with Fllay's disembodied mind came to the surface. _Don't cry. My true feelings will protect you._ Instead of saddening him, the memory made him stronger. And then he sensed another. Kind and loving. _Go Kira!_

"Lacus?"

Miriallia asked, "What was that, Zero?"

"Lacus. Is she on the bridge?"

"Yes. So are Athrun and Cagalli. Why?"

"Nothing. Just thought I heard her cheering me on. Send ten."

"Roger that."

Ten came and went, more easily than the previous two rounds. Kira returned, in sore need of a break. Breathing heavily and exhausted, Kira had to be helped from the cockpit by Athrun.

Athrun stated, "I think you over did it."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired." If the hangar wasn't weightless, Kira would need to lean on someone for support.

"You did quite well out there Kira," Lacus greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Murrue floated up to them to say, "'Did well' is an understatement. How do you feel? Any headaches?"

Kira answered, "After the first five, yes. Then it subsided."

"Next time you go out, I want to spar with you," Cagalli said. "I can take you on, no problem."

"Sure, sis."

"Tell me," Athrun began, "how did you know Lacus was on the bridge?"

Kira answered, "I thought I heard her say 'go Kira'."

"She did say that, but I don't see how you could have heard it. The com wouldn't have picked up anyone's voice but Miriallia's."

Lacus interjected, "Ears are not the only way to hear, Athrun." She and Athrun helped Kira make toward the exit. "Please save your questions for latter. I think he needs to rest now."

* * *

Four 

"Come in," Lacus whispered. "Oh, hello Cagalli."

Kira was sleeping on the lap of his love, in their bed.

"Please tell me what's going on." Cagalli pulled the chair close to the bed.

"I'm not really sure," Lacus shook her head.

"Then give it your best guess." Cagalli didn't like being given the runaround, though she didn't Lacus was trying to hide anything from her.

"I believe Kira can sense things about others."

"What do you mean?"

"In the last battle he could sense the presence of Ms. Alster and Mr. le Creuset. He can also tell what I am feeling at times. I believe this is the source of his headaches." A single tear from the songstress landed in the hair of her dearest.

"Why you three? Why not others?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with a strong connection between the individuals. Extreme love or hate, for example. Ms. Ramius once said that similar events happened whenever le Creuset came near Cmdr. la Flagga, and I have never known two men that hated each other more."

"There was a strong connection between Kira and that Fllay girl?" Cagalli's voice showed her disdain. She also felt a bit left out that Kira couldn't sense her. _I'm his freaking sister! But then again, he is awfully close to Lacus . . ._

"Yes," Lacus began to weep bitter tears. "He loved her very much."

"Hey, don't cry. Kira is with you now, right? He's over her, right?" Cagalli never did like Fllay. Now she liked her even less.

Lacus nodded. "True, she is gone. And I know Kira loves me very much." _As he can see into my mind, I can see into his heart._

Cagalli decided to steer the conversation away from Fllay. "So why did he want to take that mobile armor for a joyride?"

Lacus shook her head. "I'm not sure, but he desperately wants to control this ability. Perhaps that is why. It brings him great pain, and you did not see his first reaction. It frightened us both. I could feel the torment within him. And I have experienced his nightmares." Lacus wiped her face clear before her weeping awoke her sleeping hero. "Le Creuset was a very cruel and evil man."

"Thank you for telling me," Cagalli reached out to hug her future sister-in-law.

"You're his sister. You should know these things. But please, do not tell anyone else we had this conversation."

"You have my word," Cagalli got up to leave.

* * *

End Part One

* * *

A/N 

Thanks for reading. Please review, as the more reviews I get the more I'll write. (Actually, I've already written about 300 pages with plenty of story left to go, so maybe I should say the more reviews I see the more I'll post.) This is going to be a very long continuous story, so I was thinking I'd post four chapters per part.

Anyway, the GSD characters come in later. Like, way later.

A/N End


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Wow! Five reviews in 24 hrs. Thank you all for your kind words. I'm honored. Well, true to my word here is the second part.**  
**

**End A/N **

* * *

** Chapter 5**

Kira had two weeks of training before the Archangel and Kusanagi reached orbit. He fully intended to use that time to learn to control his newfound ability. He soundly defeated Cagalli in two sparring matches, prompting her to call in reinforcements for the next practice sortie. There were countless other matches where he fought only the drones.

Yzak would pilot his Duel. Being the only suit serviceable, it was the only X-series to receive repairs. Cagalli, of course, was to pilot her Strike Rouge. Athrun, Dearka, and Asuka would take out M1s after rewriting their OS's to suit their Coordinator needs. To be someone on Ezaria Joule's personal staff, Asuka was turning out to be a well-rounded soldier.

"Kira, I insist on going with you this time."

"Are you sure about this, Lacus?"

"I am positive. Chief Murdock has already agreed to attach a temporary seat behind you in the Zero's cockpit." She didn't have to tell Kira that she was worried.

"Okay," he kissed her on the forehead. "Just let me know if the G-forces start to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm tough. I can take it." She tried her hardest to make a mean face, bending her arm and patting her small bicep. As cute as she was, the scene was quite comical. Kira got a hearty laugh out of it, but that was her intention.

"Of course you are. You had better get into a flight suit first."

"Yes sir," she saluted. Beaming with a smile of success, she hurried off to change.

By the time Lacus returned, everyone was out but Kira. He was waiting for her in the Zero.

"Kira Yamato, Moebius Zero. Ready"

Miriallia came over the com, "Roger that. All clear, Kira."

"Make sure all weapons are switched to laser targeting only. We don't want any friendly fire mishaps," Murrue ordered.

"Roger," they all complied.

Kira turned back to check on his passenger. "Hang on tight, okay?" She nodded. "Alright, who wants some?"

The mock battle raged for nearly half an hour. Yzak managed to score several hits to a couple of the gun barrels, but he was the lucky one. No one scored hits to the mobile armor's core. The Zero was fast, Kira a capable pilot. And now he had a new edge.

With heart pounding and labored breathing, he sensed angles of attack as his foes thought of them. Though, Kira scored very few hits of his own, he was clearly winning this match.

"Kira?" Lacus reached out to touch his shoulder. He was straining to stay ahead of his attackers.

"I feel them. It's like their coming into me."

As she touched him, she sensed it too. "Oh my." _You are very special to me, Kira Yamato. Please do not overdo it._

"Don't worry. I won't." He responded to her unspoken comment. "You're uncomfortable. Let's get back." It was time anyway. The Zero was running low on energy.

They were greeted in the hangar by Murrue and Andy.

"That was some fancy flying, youngster." Andy clapped Kira on the shoulder.

Murrue asked, "You don't feel tired? No more headaches?"

Kira answered, "No headaches, but I am a little tired. Not like before, though."

"Did you enjoy your ride, little lady?" Andy asked as Kira helped her out of the cockpit.

Lacus answered, "Yes sir. It was quite exhilarating. But I am feeling a little dizzy. I don't see how you pilots can do that so often."

"Necessity." Athrun and the other pilots joined them. "We do it out of necessity. You're improving, Kira. Soon you'll surpass all of us." He liked to think he was equals with his best friend, and in most cases he was.

"No, that was my last time. All I wanted was to control my headaches, not become a better pilot. I hope my fighting days are over." Kira sighed.

"That's what we all hope for," Yzak said, much to everyone's amazement. "What? You think I enjoy killing?"

Murrue turned to the stowaway, still in her bandages. "I don't remember you. What are you doing on my ship?"

"Mr. Waltfeld gave me permission to stay. I snuck aboard to deliver a message to Yzak. Will it be alright if I accompany you and your crew as far as the Kaguya spaceport?"

"It's alright Murrue. She's from Councilwoman Joule's personal staff and a friend of Yzak's. And I've ordered security to be beefed up," Andy explained.

"How were you injured?" Murrue asked.

"I did it myself." Asuka removed her bandages to reveal a fresh, purple scar. "Now we match," she smiled at Yzak.

Murrue yelled, "Are you crazy?" The others just gasped at the sight of her self-inflicted injury. Sure enough, it was a perfect match to Yzak's.

"No, just stupid," Yzak answered for her. "She thinks she can be my decoy now." He rolled his eyes.

"From a distance, maybe," Andy said.

"That is all that is necessary. Anything to complete the mission. What's done is done, and further discussion of this matter is pointless," Asuka dismissed herself politely.

"Yzak, I think your girl is a little whacked," Dearka whispered.

"Wrong on both accounts. She's not my girl, and she's insane," Yzak replied.

"In an odd way, she kind of reminds me of you. Reckless and impulsive," Athrun's comment didn't earn him any points with Yzak.

"No, she thinks too far ahead." All were a bit surprised to hear Kira chime in.

"What do you mean?" Yzak demanded.

"Let's just say, everything she does is well thought out," Kira answered.

"And just how do you know that?" Yzak was now irate.

"It's not important. But you should look after that one. She would walk through the fires of hell for you." Kira left, escorted by Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli.

The others soon followed, leaving Yzak alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**Two **_

Cagalli asked, "You sure you're not tired? The first couple of times you were almost asleep before you got back to your room."

"I'll be fine long enough to answer some questions." Kira lay at the head of the bed with Lacus leaning back against him; his arms around her waist her arms around his. Athrun and Cagalli were sitting in chairs across the room. "I think Lacus is more tired than I am." He kissed her on the top of her head.

Athrun asked, "What was it like?"

"It was terribly painful at first. The core of the armor works just like a fighter, but the gun barrels are controlled through a psy-comu system."

"Psy-comu?"

"It's controlled by the mind. I'm not sure how it works, but it gave me a splitting headache until I got used to it. Mu had said the same thing, I believe."

Cagalli inquired, "So, there's no physical input at all?"

"None whatsoever," Kira answered.

"How were you able to do so well against the five of us in that thing?" Athrun was a bit puzzled by that, but then so was everyone else.

"I could see the attacks before they happened. You and Yzak are incredible strategists. Even though I knew what you were going to do, I still couldn't avoid your shots very well."

"Kira, are you sure you're alright?" Cagalli was worried. He seemed different since Jachine Diue.

"Don't worry. I'm the same old Kira underneath. If I seem more decisive and confident, it must be due to Lacus's care." Kira sighed. "Besides, for the first time since I met you, sis, I don't have the weight of a war hanging on my shoulders."

"How did you . . ."

"Know you were thinking that? Because you were worrying about it out there. I believe it's a side effect of the psy-comu. I'm not a mind reader. Except maybe with Lacus."

Lacus spoke up, "It's true. I touched his shoulder out there and we both could feel you guys."

"Just how much did you two get to see?" Athrun was a little uncomfortable with the thought of having his innermost thoughts examined.

"Only what you were feeling at the time. Images, impressions. Nothing to get worried about. Like I said, it's just a side effect of the psy-comu."

Lacus requested, "May we please rest now?" She followed that with a yawn.

"Sure. We'll see you two soon, okay?" Athrun took his girlfriend by the waist and left.

"You fibbed a bit, Mr. Yamato." Lacus leaned a little to the side so she could look up at her favorite pilot. "Did you see how nervous he got all the sudden?"

"Yeah. He doesn't need to know. I'm not mad about it. I know he loves her." Kira gave his companion a kiss. "Besides, he was right the other day. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. I pity him if he ever did anything to hurt her."

"Hmm. I thought you would be upset about him feeling up your sister."

"Well, she did ask him to do it."

"What would happen if I were to ask you to 'feel me up'?"

"Only one way to find out."

Lacus pulled the sheet up over them. "I love you, Kira Yamato."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Come in."

Her voice was muffled. No surprise. She was lying in bed, covering her head with a pillow.

"Here. A peace offering." He tossed her a water bottle.

"Thank you, Yzak. If I didn't know better, I would say that was an apology." Asuka again gave him that infuriatingly polite smile.

"It's a good thing you know better." He was gruff. Typical. Opening his own water bottle, they drank together. He sat in a chair beside her bed.

"Yzak?" She was startled by his sudden interest in her scar.

He ran his left thumb down it gingerly, stopping with his palm on her cheek. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just admiring your handiwork." His examination complete, he admitted "It is a perfect match."

"Thank you. I'm happy that I didn't disappoint you." She covered his left hand with her right, keeping it on her cheek.

"Since you seem to know so much about it, tell me how my mother is doing."

"She is not well. Mostly worry, but she was also briefly detained after Jachine Diue. It isn't safe in the PLANTs, so she sent me to keep you away. You are her last hope. Now that she and most of the other members are leaning toward the moderate faction, the radicals may try something drastic. If something should happen to her, she would like you to carry out her wishes in the Council."

"It's hard to do that while I'm on the run."

"It would be even harder if you were dead."

They drank a while in silence. Still with his hand upon her cheek. He was compelled to leave it there for some inane reason. It could have had something to do with the fact that her hand was still covering his.

"How long have you served with mother?"

"I enlisted shortly after you. She saw my name in the recruitment lists. Your mother took me under her wing as soon as I was out of basic training, so I guess that was about ten or eleven months ago."

"You know her well?"

"Yes. She still carries around that picture of you when you were little. The one with the . . ."

Yzak interrupted her before she could reveal anything embarrassing, "She doesn't show that to anybody."

"I'm not just anybody."

With that he took his hand away. "I'm not going to ask."

"I didn't expect you to." Asuka sat upright. "So much like your mother," she shook her head. "I'm quite fond of her, that's why I insisted I be given this assignment." Her features hardened, but without losing that polite smile. "I will not fail."

"No, I don't expect you will." Yzak got up to leave. "This discussion never happened."

* * *

**_Four _**

"Wow, you look beat." Miriallia handed Dearka a bottle of water. They were alone in the galley.

"Thanks. Your pal Kira just whipped us all in that puny mobile armor."

"I saw from the bridge," she giggled. "He's always been like that, though."

"How so?"

"Back in Heliopolis, he was trapped in the Morgenroete factory and the captain made him get in the Strike's cockpit with her. We were cut off from the shelters too. When the Strike and a GINN were battling near by, Kira took over and saved us. He's been saving us ever since, and against impossible odds."

"Yeah. I always wondered why that guy could give the four of us such a hard time. Now I'm glad he did," Dearka patted his companion's hand.

"But you know, he couldn't save everybody. It really tore him up in side. Especially when your friend . . ." she trailed off.

"What?"

Miriallia shook her head. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Please tell me. Who did what?"

She bowed her head at the memory. "Yzak shot down a shuttle full of Heliopolis refugees during reentry," she whispered.

"I didn't know. I'm sure he didn't either."

"I believe you. But it still was hard on all of us," she began to sob. "And there was this little girl that helped us make origami flowers . . . we spread them over Junius 7 . . ."

"I'm sorry."

Mir reached for his hand. "It's not your fault, and it's not his fault either. Just like it's not Athrun's fault that Tolle's gone, or Kira's fault that your friend is gone. It was a war, and none of it can be taken back now. We all did what we thought we had to."

"You're right," he gave her a weak smile. _And I was so callous about the fall of Heliopolis._

"So, what do you plan to do now that it's over?"

"Well, I can't exactly go back to the PLANTs yet. Yzak will try to clear things for me when he goes, but until then I'm probably going to be a fugitive. And I feel I should help him out while he's still here. Guess I'll be going to Libya also. What about you?"

"I'd like to see my parents. They have a home in Onogoro, but I don't know if it's still there. I just hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine. Everybody was evacuated, right?"

"Yeah." She finished her water. "You know, this is about the most we've ever talked."

"I guess I'm not quite as scared of you as I used to be," he said with a wink.

"Ha! Well you better remember this, Dearka Elsman. I'll be very angry with you if you're not careful out there."

"I'll remember that."

"Only one more day."

"Yeah." He was going to miss her.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"It's time we made preparations for our descent," Murrue said.

"Yes. We will descend first. See you on the ground Capt. Ramius." Col. Kisaka signed off. Athrun and Cagalli had gone over to the Kusanagi to get ready for the upcoming event. Cagalli was expected to make some remarks after landing, about the war and how precious peace is. Luckily, or unluckily as Cagalli thought it, she had one of her best dresses on the Kusanagi for just such an event. And of course her new bodyguard needed to look sharp as well.

"Test the gel," Murrue ordered. An officer complied. All systems were go.

"Have you given any thought as to what you might do now?" Andy was sitting by Murrue, waiting for the inevitable shudders of reentry.

"I have no home or family, and I'm now a traitor to the Atlantic Federation. I guess I'll have to make my home in Orb," she sighed. "After stealing the Eternal, I suppose you're in the same predicament. Care to join me?"

"That sounds like an idea. Of course we'll need aliases."

"I'm sure Lady Cagalli can help us out with identification."

"It'll be fun. Two captains, living life on the run," Andy laughed.

The Kusanagi had begun its descent.

"It's our turn." Murrue gave the order to make for Kaguya spaceport.

Soon it would be time to say goodbye. Such as it is, this ship had been her only home for months. The crew had become her family. And so many friends may now go their separate ways. She wasn't sad at the thought. Combat units often disband at the end of a war. She saw it as her mission to lead her crew to this day; the day they could all go out and live the rest of their lives.

On the ground, the time came. Murrue and Andy would stay behind for a few hours, seeing everyone off, thanking each crew member in turn for their service. The last one out got to turn out the lights for the final time. Then the ship would belong to Morgenroete once again.

Murrue called Kira, Sai, and Miriallia over to say farewell in private. "You children take care of yourselves."

Sai responded, "We will. You too."

Miriallia gave her captain a hug, "Thanks for everything. You looked out for us like an older sister."

It was Kira's turn. "I know we didn't get started off on the right foot, but I agree. Lacus and I will be back soon, and then it'll be our turn to watch out for you. Hang in there until we get back."

"Thank you," Murrue gave them all a firm handshake.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the news. Lacus and I are engaged."

"My, that is news." Murrue congratulated him with a hug. "It seems Mu was right about you two, so long ago. You and Lacus always did look like a perfect match. I'll look forward your invitation."

As they left, Murrue gave them a parting salute. Her last one as an officer. She saved it just for them.

After making some passionate remarks for the press, Lady Cagalli, her body guard, and Col. Kisaka took to their limousine in the motorcade. Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, and Asuka were waiting in a separate car. Sai's family was in Kaguya, so he did not go with them.

The trip was long, but uneventful. Lacus slept on Kira's lap, for a change. Miriallia pointed out the landmarks to Dearka, at least those remaining after the Atlantic Federation's invasion. Yzak glared at no one in particular. Asuka smiled politely.

Pulling up to the Athha Palace in Onogoro, they could see it was a grand estate. It was so far away from the military facilities that it was relatively untouched by the battle.

Still, Cagalli was not happy with what she found in the foyer.

"Oh my God! There's a freaking tree in my house!" She was red with fury. "Those Atlantic Federation bastards smashed a tree through my house!"

Yzak tried to sooth the beast with his characteristic charm. "At least you've got plenty of house left."

* * *

**_Two _**

Col. Kisaka agreed with Asuka's plan. "You will be well cared for there while we begin reconstruction."

At the moment, the group was touring the abandoned command center in Onogoro. This was where Cagalli led the Orb forces in the defense against the Atlantic Federation. Partially charred papers were scattered about, computers smashed. Luckily, no one was hurt here. The Atlantic Federation took what they could of value before clearing out of Orb just days earlier.

Miriallia was still with them, hoping to remain with her friends as long as possible. Kisaka would help her track down her parents after Lady Cagalli and company had made their flight.

"I'm counting on you to take care of things while I'm gone, Kisaka." Cagalli gave her former bodyguard a hug.

"Take good care of her," Kisaka told Athrun.

"I will," he responded with a handshake.

Kisaka asked, "Who all will be going?"

"We have to go," Yzak spoke up for himself and Asuka.

"And somebody's got to make sure you two don't kill each other," Dearka rolled his eyes at Yzak.

"I'm going to help Cagalli," Kira put in.

"And where Kira goes, I go," said Lacus. They had all tried to talk her out of it, except for Kira. Kira knew it wouldn't work, so he didn't bother. She desperately wanted to be by his side despite the potential risks, and he could sense that. _We will face the danger together_, she had said.

"Very well," Kisaka said. "There is a private plane that you may take just outside the compound. You'll find some equipment on board that may be useful."

"Thanks, Kisaka." Cagalli turned to Mriallia and Dearka. "Okay, we'll wait outside for you two to say your goodbyes."

Kisaka went out the way they came in. Cagalli and the others went the opposite direction, making for the hidden hangar facility.

"I guess this is it," Mir gave her friend a hug. "Goodbye Dearka."

"Yeah. You take care of yourself. Stick close to Kisaka until things settle down."

"Stay out of trouble."

They separated just in time to see they were not alone. Someone in an Orb uniform. He apparently came in through the door Kisaka went out.

The man asked, "Which way did Representative Athha go? I have an important message for her."

"Why didn't you just give it to Kisaka?" Dearka asked.

"He is, shall we say, busy at the moment." As explosions and gunfire rang out from Kisaka's direction, the figure drew a gun. "I'll not ask again." He pointed the gun at Miriallia.

"Dearka!" she screamed.

Coordinator reflexes saved her life, but only barely. Dearka deflected the bullet with the bones in his left forearm as he threw his knife with his right. The bullet grazed Miriallia's shoulder. Dearka's left forearm was broken.

Their attacker had a knife lodged in his forehead.

"You okay, Mir?"

"No," she cried. "You're hurt."

"Looks like you only got a scratch," he said.

She was so concerned with his arm that she didn't notice her own injury.

"You'll be fine, but it looks like you're not getting out that way." He removed the knife from their fallen attacker, cleaned the blade, and hid it again. The sight caused Mir to vomit. "Let's hurry."

Running down the hallway, they met their friends coming back.

Cagalli asked, "What happened?"

"We've got to get out of here now. That way's been cut off," Dearka told them.

"And Kisaka?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know, but somebody's still alive to be fighting back."

"Kisaka's fine. We need to move now," Kira's voice had a stern urgency to it. No one questioned his order.

It was a short run to the waiting jet. Kira and Cagalli started it up. Kira would pilot, Cagalli copilot. Lacus and Asuka did what they could for Dearka's arm. It was a clean break so it would be fine in time. That was good, since they wouldn't be near any hospitals on their journey.

Miriallia was forced to come with them. Otherwise, she would have been stranded amidst the fighting.

Once in the air, Asuka yelled out "Hey Mir, give us a hand!"

"Sure."

"I need you to put pressure on this," Lacus requested.

They were desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He was lying on the floor, trying to stay awake.

"Dearka, please be okay." Miriallia's eyes were watering, and she was getting queasy again.

Dearka didn't cry out. All he did was grit his teeth at the pain.

Kira let them know it would be at least two hours before they made it to Tassel.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Did you give the signal?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes," Kira answered. "The someone will be waiting for us on the outskirts of town."

"Good. I'd hate for them to shoot down their own Goddess of Victory."

"You like that nickname, don't you?"

"Well, it's a lot better than princess. God, I hate being called a princess."

"You also hate wearing dresses." Kira shook his head. "And it's a shame too. I bet Athrun would like to see you in one from time to time."

"Athrun is just fine with his tomboy girlfriend." Athrun's comment earned him yet another punch in the arm. He was amassing quite a collection.

"Damn, your girl is violent." Dearka had his arm in a splint. He needed to be upright and secured to a seat for landing. Otherwise, he would risk further injury.

"Please stop picking on Cagalli," Lacus requested.

"Fine, then. Let's talk about our friends in the back," Dearka suggested. Yzak and his bodyguard were in the back, out of sight and out of earshot.

"They seem to be getting along better." Lacus and Kira were about the only ones who noticed the slight change in the former Duel pilot.

"Really? He still seems like a jerk to me," Cagalli put her two cents in.

"I believe there is a good person underneath." Lacus had faith in him. She could see the good in almost anyone. But then, she always treated friend and foe with equal respect and kindness.

"It must be deep down, because it doesn't come out very often." Athrun shook his head. They had argued often, from the academy on through the service.

"Yeah, but he's a loyal friend," Dearka admitted.

"We're coming up on the landing sight," Kira announced. "Looks like a welcoming party."

Cagalli pointed out the cockpit window. "Hey it's the Chief! He came in person!"

They were given a warm welcome. Dearka and Miriallia were taken to receive medical attention. They would be rejoining the group later that evening.

"You guys have done a lot of work rebuilding. I'm impressed you got so much done while I was away," Cagalli hugged the Chief.

"We have been very busy. The fighting began to subside after the death of the Desert Tiger, so there was more time to devote to our homes."

Kira scratched the back of his head. "Actually . . . Mr. Waltfeld is still alive." Seeing the scowls he was getting, he hastily added "But he was instrumental in helping us stop the war."

"Let us speak of him no longer," the Chief dismissed the thought. Turning back to Cagalli, he asked "Who are these others that you have brought with you?"

"They are all friends. This is my bodyguard, Athrun," she took him by the arm. "I believe you met my little brother Kira when the Archangel was here. The one he's holding hands with is his fiancée, Lacus. The others are all trusted friends."

"If they are friends of yours, then they are most welcome here. Please, let us hide your craft and get out of the sun."

* * *

**_Four _**

The guests were given accommodations as could be afforded by the villagers: four small apartments. Room arrangements allowed for Kira and Lacus to be together, as well as Athrun and Cagalli. Dearka and Yzak would share a room. So would Asuka and Miriallia.

Dearka and Miriallia were returned to the group soon after the others finished settling in. All were given fresh clothing to help them blend in to the town. Some wore jeans, others the olive khakis that Cagalli seemed to be so fond of. Cagalli insisted that Athrun wear a red t-shirt to match her own, and similarly Lacus convinced Kira to wear matching purple shirts and blue jeans. The rest of the group wasn't nearly as picky.

"We'll catch up with you sometime before morning. Don't wait up," Yzak gave a quick wave goodbye to his best friend.

"Hey man, where you going?" Dearka was instantly suspicious. "You got a date with your bodyguard?"

"No!" Had there been something heavy to throw, he would have done so. The only thing within immediate reach was a lamp by the door, which was firmly attached to an end table. "It is not a date. We're actually hoping to meet a contact out of Gibraltar."

"Okay, then. Have fun on your date."

"Grrr!" Yzak slammed the door on his way out, much to the amusement of his friend.

Dearka wondered aloud, "I wonder what Zala's up to." Dearka was a bit surprised to find everyone else in the Zala-Athha room.

"We'll go get some supplies and food." Cagalli kissed her man on the cheek in farewell.

"I will enjoy cooking for you." Lacus gave a similar goodbye to her man. "See you soon."

Athrun asked, "You sure you'll be alright alone?" He felt like he was neglecting his bodyguard duties by letting them go alone.

"Yeah. I know this town and its people. We'll be fine." With that, the two girls left.

"So what now?" asked Kira.

"Guess we can always sit around and play poker." Dearka slumped in a chair.

"Good idea. I need to improve so Lacus doesn't beat me all the time."

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"How are you and Athrun doing?"

"Quite well. He's such a gentleman, even when I'm hard on him."

The girls were enjoying a bit of pleasure shopping first. They would get groceries after this one stop.

"Here try this." Cagalli handed Lacus a purple baseball cap and white scrunchy.

"Okay," Lacus was dubious, but played along. Placing the cap on her head, Cagalli helped to get her hair through the back of the cap and tie it off with the scrunchy. Seeing herself in the mirror brought out a her pout face.

Cagalli laughed so hard she snorted.

"That's enough, I'm taking this off."

"No, don't. It's just that you look so adorable," Cagalli apologized. "It's no wonder Kira fell for you so quickly."

"It was quick?" Lacus was puzzled. _Is he using me as a rebound? No, Kira's not like that._

"Well, yeah. Don't you think?"

"I thought it was just right. I have been drawn to him for some time," Lacus sighed. "But I really fell for him at Mendel Colony."

"You know, I think that's when he probably started to fall for you too." Cagalli shook her head, "It's just too bad that Fllay girl got in the way."

"At least she redeemed herself in the end." Lacus was a bit sad about it, but she would endure. A part of him still loved Fllay. She would just have to share, hoping that she got the greater part.

"How so?"

"Never mind. Ask Kira about it sometime." Lacus checked out her newfound accessories and a few oddities for Kira. "Let's get on to the food, shall we?"

Grocery shopping was uneventful. The girls talked about all sorts of things, like how their knights in shining armor were treating them or their plans to settle down. Both were imagining the fairytale endings they so desperately wanted for themselves.

On the way back however, there was a bit of a problem.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Let's stop at this restaurant," Asuka suggested.

"What? Are you tired?" Yzak was losing patience. But that was normal when he was being kept in the dark about something.

"Yes. And I am hungry. And we have some time to kill before meeting Mr. Albert." Actually, that was just a name she made up for the sake of eavesdroppers.

"Fine."

The restaurant was little more than a bar, but at least it was well kept. It was hard to believe that this whole town was burned to the ground just a few short months ago. Some places, such as this restaurant, showed little signs of such battle scars.

"What would you like?" The waiter was kind and eager to be of service. Customers were apparently rare. Tourists even more so.

"Whatever seems popular." Asuka was polite, as always. As the waiter scurried away to bring drinks and send their order to the kitchen, she asked "Tell me how you've been."

"I don't even know you and you're already trying to catch up on old times." Yzak shook his head, but not quite in disgust. _Is this girl growing on me?_

The waiter brought them their drinks. Both ordered beer to start and water for their meal.

"It is true that you do not remember me, but I remember you well." Asuka took a long pull from the bottle. "A number of years have passed since we actually saw each other in person, but your mother went on and on about her son the war hero."

"That must be another hint," Yzak sighed. _I'm never going to figure out who the hell she is._

"There's no need to hurry, Yzak. You will have plenty of time." She took another long pull. "At least, I hope we have the time."

"That serious, huh?" It was now his turn to take a long drink. Not to be outdone by a woman, he took down over half the bottle on his first swig. "I kind of figured from mother's message."

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't."

Dinner was accompanied by soft music and pleasant conversation. Not once did either let their guards down, either against their surroundings or each other. But they did share a number of war stories. Asuka let Yzak in on all the embarrassing stories and pictures his mother had shown her. Yzak was quite displeased to find out that many of those photos had made their way into her possession.

Asuka was thrilled with the harrowing stories of the adventures of the le Creuset Team. Though the name of le Creuset was quickly becoming synonymous with traitor, there was no denying his early contributions to the war effort. He had earned his status as a war hero despite his betrayal in leaking information to Murata Azriel, leader of Blue Cosmos.

As the busboy came to clear the dishes from the table, Yzak had just finished a touching tale of how he came to fight with the Triple Ships Alliance at Jachine Diue.

"Amazing. So, you were personally involved in keeping the nukes from hitting the PLANTs?"

"Yes, though I must admit I was a relatively minor player." Starting on his after dinner drink, he told her "I only took out a few of the missiles. My most important contributions were in destroying two of the three escorts and saving some of our comrades." He was being unusually modest.

"Ah, yes. Those prototype Earth Forces suits that were giving us so much trouble. You took out two of them?"

"Yes."

"How did you do it?"

Yzak was blunt. "They made me very angry."

Asuka checked her watch. "It's time we were on our way."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Those look heavy. Would you like me to lend a hand?" The large man gave the girls a toothy grin.

"No thank you. We will be just fine," Lacus tried to politely dismiss him.

"Oh, that's not very nice. We only want to help." The man had come with four friends, who the girls were just now noticing. The walking grin had managed to stop them in front of the entrance to a blind alley, which the girls were also just now noticing.

"She said buzz off," Cagalli lowered her bags to the sidewalk. Relaxing her muscles, she was getting ready for a fight. _Athrun, where are you when I need you?_

The first man said, "Come on, Pinky. What do you say to you and me having some fun?"

It took all her self control to keep from crying. Feeling sick in the pit of her stomach, Lacus knew exactly what the five men were after. _Kira!_

A second one, "Yeah, let's all have some fun." The five assailants were closing in, leaving no place to go but the alley.

_Help me, Kira!_

In a flash, Cagalli whirled around with her knife drawn. "No way you're touching me without a fight!"

She managed to land a few nicks and scratches, but being outnumbered she was quickly subdued. Lacus soon followed, as she was frozen like a deer in headlights. The weight of their evil was suffocating her, crushing her.

_Kira, where are you?_

Pinning their arms behind them, there was no escape. In retaliation for her attack, the second smashed Cagalli's head against the wall until she was unconscious.

Lacus couldn't see what they had done to Cagalli. All she heard was their evil laughter and a body slump to the ground. Both of them were about to be violated, then brutally murdered.

The first grabbed Lacus by the shirt, slamming her back against the wall. "Oh, yeah. You and me are going to have lots of fun, Pinky."

Her beautiful violet shirt that matched Kira's eyes was beginning to rip at the shoulder.

_KIRA!_

* * *

**_Four _**

"Athrun!"

No sooner had the name left his mouth than he was out the door. He moved so fast that the others didn't even see him get up out of the chair.

"Wait Kira! What is it?"

Kira didn't hear the question. All he heard were screams in his mind. _God, I hope I'm not too late._

He had been given two knives by Yzak. Flicking out the blades on both, he palmed them so their gleam would not be seen as he dashed through the streets. She was only a couple of blocks away, but every second mattered. She was frightened. Terrified.

And he was terrified that he would be late.

Rounding the corner, he let out a ferocious cry. "Raaaaah!"

He was so fast, no one saw him coming. The first to fall was the man pressing Lacus against the wall. Kira cut at the hand that held her. The second was someone about to take advantage of the unconscious Cagalli. The others turned to run, but they were also sliced to bloody pulps.

They all died before they even had a chance to scream.

Covered in the blood of others, Kira dropped the knives and sank to his knees. Cagalli was still unconscious, but fine. Lacus had nearly lost her shirt, but she was unharmed.

Kira vomited at the sight of what he had just done.

Acting on instinct, he sliced his way through the melee. His first victim's severed hand was still clinging to Lacus's torn shirt, weighing it down just enough to reveal her bra. Her eyes were wide with horror, tears streaming down her face.

This was the scene Athrun came upon as he rounded the corner. "My God."

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"My God, Kira. What happened?" Athrun's questions fell on deaf ears.

With grim determination Kira finished the job of ripping off Lacus's shirt, offering his own as a replacement. She couldn't walk home with a man's severed hand hanging from her tattered clothing.

"We must get out of here, Athrun. This is no time for questions." The situation over, Lacus regained her composure quickly. Though it was soaked with blood, she gladdy accepted Kira's shirt.

Athrun carried Cagalli while Kira and Lacus carried the bags. Being late in the day, few were on the streets. It was easy to make it back to their apartment complex without notice or further incident.

Kira immediately went to his room, saying he didn't want dinner tonight. Lacus soon followed after getting her things and a few snacks for herself and Kira.

Athrun took Cagalli to their room, where Dearka and Miriallia were waiting for them. Cagalli didn't have a concussion, luckily, and awoke soon after their return. Athrun treated the cut on her forehead, as well as the scrape on her right cheek from when she slid down the wall to the street.

It would be up to Dearka and Miriallia to cook whatever they could on their own, and somewhere else.

"Athrun?" Cagalli was crying, shaking with the memory of what almost happened to her.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here." He was sitting by her side on the bed when she came to.

"What happened? Did they . . ." She was confused and hurt. She felt dirty. Soiled. Used.

"No. Kira got there in time." Athrun wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing happened to you or Lacus."

Sitting up, Cagalli began to weep with her face buried in his chest. "I swear to God, if you so much as go further than ten feet from me again, you are fired."

Wrapping his arms around her, he responded "You have my word. No more than ten feet."

After crying a few moments, she looked up to ask "Where is Lacus?"

"She followed Kira to their room shortly after we arrived." Athrun avoided her gaze.

Cagalli noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Something's . . . I think something's wrong with Kira." Athrun shook his head. "He hacked those guys to pieces."

"That doesn't sound like Kira at all." Cagalli returned her face to Athrun's chest. "Even if they did deserve it."

"Yeah. But I never thought I'd see Kira do something like that." Even a battle hardened soldier such as himself would shudder at that sight.

* * *

**_Two _**

Lacus's first order of business was to shower. Perhaps she thought that enough sweet soap could help her wash away the memory of what about happened to her. And then there was Kira. He was extremely distraught at what he had just done, but was it his fault?

"Kira?" Forgetting her modesty, she came out in only her bath towel.

"I'm here." He was curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Is it my turn?"

"Yes. I'll be right here when you get out." She kissed his cheek as he got up.

Kira scrubbed hard to remove the blood. As hard as he tried, he couldn't wash it all away.

_I'm a monster_, he thought.

"_No, Kira."_

_Monster._

"No, Kira."

He looked up to see Lacus, now in pajamas. Not her usual t-shirt and panties, but full pajamas. Like she wanted to cover all of her skin from prying eyes.

"Kira, you're not a monster." She cut off the water and helped him out of the shower. "Now, look at this," she sighed.

Lacus began treating his self inflicted wounds. In trying to wash away the blood, he only added to it by scratching himself. His forearms and chest had deep scrapes.

"This will sting."

As she dabbed rubbing alcohol to disinfect and healing salve to reduce potential scaring, Kira didn't notice the pain. He was totally numb.

"Kira?"

"Hmm?" He forgot she was even there.

"You might want to put something on now." Lacus blushed that perfect shade of pink.

"Yeah. Sorry." Like a zombie, he began putting his clothes back on.

"No, Kira. Your pajamas."

"Right." He tried it again, this time getting it right.

"Kira, you are not a monster. You were only reacting to my pain and fear. If anyone is to be blamed, it should be me." She buried her face in his chest in apology.

Her hug brought him back to the present. "No. There is no one to blame but them."

"Come to bed," she requested.

"No, I think you should sleep alone tonight."

"I won't sleep well without you, and you may not sleep at all." Lacus began to cry.

"I'll be right here, sleeping against the side of the bed." Kira kissed her forehead.

At first she shuddered, uncomfortable being touched by a man so soon after attempted rape. After a second she relaxed the way he had always relaxed at her touch. Now she understood why Kira didn't want to stay by her side. He knew that at least subconsciously she would be uncomfortable.

Lacus gave her man a hug. "As long as you promise to get some sleep."

"I will." Kira tucked her in before taking his position. He sat in the floor, leaning against the foot of the bed.

Kira kept his promise. He slept well.

_Fllay? _

He was floating in the stars again. The night sky was a soft blue, with hints of violet in patches. It was all so surreal, but she was here. With him. Again.

"_Yes, Kira. I'm here." _She greeted him with a smile.

_I miss you, Fllay._

"_I'm always here with you, whenever you want to talk. Watching over you, protecting you, and cheering you on."_

_Did you give me this gift?_

She shook her head. "_You had it all along, Kira. I'm just glad I could help you discover it. It gave me the chance to say what I've wanted to for so very long."_

_What is it?_

"_It's an awareness of time and space that few will ever know. It will help you to understand the essence of those you love, and those you hate."_

_I always loved you, Fllay._

"_But now you love another."_

_Are you angry with me?_

"_No, Kira. I'm happy for you. Lacus has the gift too. You two will be happy together, and I will watch over you."_

_Thanks Fllay._

"_We will see each other again one day. You, me, and Lacus too. There will be so much to discuss."_

The ethereal figure embraced him, giving him a kiss. She disappeared in a shower of light as their tongues touched.

"_I love you, Kira Yamato." _Her voice echoed, even in her absence.

Speaking with Fllay wasn't the reason Kira slept so well; at least, it was not the only reason. Kira awoke at daylight to find Lacus curled up next to him in the floor. Perhaps neither would ever be able to sleep well away from the other again.

Lacus looked up at him to say "I love you, Kira Yamato."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Thank you for a lovely evening." It was five in the morning. Both were very tired.

Yzak just sighed.

"Sorry there was no contact." Asuka hugged Yzak's arm in silent thanks for putting up with her for the evening. "I'll make it up to you some other time."

"If anyone asks, we were out on business. This was not a date. Got it?"

"Affirmative."

Yzak was at least gentleman enough to see Asuka to her door.

Opening the door, they found Dearka sleeping in the floor and Miriallia in the bed. Yzak poked Dearka with his foot.

"Hey, wake up man. Time to go," he whispered to his friend.

A bleary eyed Dearka rose to his feet, gingerly cradling his arm cast.

Once back in their room, Dearka asked "What were you guys doing out all night?"

Yzak retorted, "I could ask you what you were doing in Miriallia's room all night."

"We weren't doing anything," Dearka slumped into a chair.

"And neither were we, so let's just drop it." Yzak made some coffee for himself. Passing Dearka a cup, he asked "Anything else interesting happened while I was away?"

"Cagalli and Lacus were attacked."

"Really." Yzak lifted an eyebrow.

"Athrun and Kira arrived in time to kill their assailants, and they were all pretty shaken up about it. Miriallia didn't want to be alone, so that's why I was with her. Any news from Gibraltar?"

"None." Yzak put down the mug. "Have fun in your chair. The bed is mine."

He slept peacefully in his clothes until noon.

* * *

**_Four _**

"I cannot apologize enough for what happened, Cagalli." The chief bowed slightly. He had come to see her as soon as he heard what had transpired the night before. Word travels fast in Tassel.

"It's okay, but I think we had better move on to the next town." Cagalli hugged the village chieftan. "We should get out of here for a few days until things settle back down."

"We don't want any more trouble," Athrun commented. "If we could just borrow a few jeeps and a day's worth of supplies, we'll be on our way."

The chief nodded. "It shall be done. You may leave the vehicles in the nearby caves at whichever town you stop at. Members of the Desert Dawn will retrieve them eventually."

"Thank you for everything," Cagalli said. "Tell Kisaka we're fine if he tries to contact you."

"I will send word to you, if he wishes it." He parted, "May the blessings of Halmeah guide your journey."

Now it came time to pack their meager belongings. It was not hard or time consuming, as they were forced to travel light out of Orb to begin with. Each had a duffel bag with clothing and their preferred hygiene products. That was about it.

Lacus had Kira help her with her bag.

"What's this?" Kira pulled something out. The oblong bottle was in the way and needed to be moved around for more efficient use of space.

"That is something I bought for you. Too bad we won't have the chance to use it here." Lacus enjoyed seeing him turn bright red at the mere thought of it.

"Um, okay." He quickly put it back.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. You will enjoy it as much as I." She gave her man a kiss on the cheek.

Cagalli knocked on the door. "Hey, what's taking you guys so long?"

"We just finished," Kira announced.

Their jeeps and supplies were waiting for them outside.

Yzak seemed to be the only one to remember, so he would have to be the one to ask Cagalli. "What about your jet?"

"It'll be fine here," she answered. "We can always come back for it later."

* * *

End Part Two

* * *

**A/N**

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**End A/N **


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N**

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. 18 reviews in two days! That ties SEEDs of Hope (which I hope to get back to later) and it's been out like a month or more.

I'd like to take this time to answer a few questions, if I may.

1) About the bottle . . . wait for it. It pops up later. If you don't pay attention you might miss it, though.

2) About the psy-comu . . . well I didn't know another way to explain an arcane, fictional mental interface without borrowing the term from the UC timeline. I could have called it something like the super-duper Newtype gunbarrel discombobulation headrest, but I thought better of it at the last minute.

**End A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'm sorry to get you dragged into this."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Dearka." Miriallia's shoulder was still quite sore. "If I hadn't come along with you, I'd be dead."

They were in the back of the second jeep, having their first real conversation since leaving the Archangel.

Athrun and Cagalli were in the front of the lead jeep, Kira and Lacus in the rear. Cagalli was giving Athrun directions. Yzak was driving the second with Asuka riding shotgun.

Dearka was glad that Cagalli knew where she was going. At least, he hoped she knew. The Sahara is a big desert to get lost in.

He asked, "How is your shoulder holding up?"

"Good. Your arm?"

"I could lie and tell you it's fine. But to be honest, it still hurts like hell. Even when I wiggle my fingers." He wiggled them; partially to make himself wince for her benefit, partially to make sure that he could still actually move them.

"Thank you for saving me." She wrapped her arms around his right. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I was glad to do it," he smiled at her. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Really, you've done so much for me there's no way I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to, Mir. You're not supposed to repay people for gifts, just accept them."

"Thanks." Mir gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are friends for, right?" He continued to smile.

She laced her fingers through his, taking his good hand into her lap. She meant it as a signal that she wanted to be more than that, but not just yet. She hoped he would understand.

He kissed the top of her head to indicate he did. "So, do you have any idea where we're going?"

Mir answered, "No. I think it's the town where Kira and Cagalli first met Mr. Waltfeld, but I'm not sure."

"He knew Waltfeld way back then? Irony does abound in warfare." That was an old phrase, but Dearka couldn't quite remember where he heard it.

"How so?"

"It seems like your friend was fated to fight people that he knew and cared for." Dearka shook his head. "He must be some guy to have gone through all that and not cracked."

"Yeah. This war has been hard on all of us, but sometimes I think it was the hardest on Kira." After a moment of reflection, she continued. "But you know, I think if given the choice he would take the lion's share of the burden all over again. He's just that kind of guy."

"He must be a good friend to earn such high praise."

"Yes. He always took on so much that he couldn't help but be disappointed in himself when he couldn't do it all. He was even like that at our technical college on Heliopolis. The professors kept piling work on him day after day, but he never complained. And he was always there to help us with our work too. It's a wonder he ever got to sleep."

* * *

**_Two _**

With it growing relatively late in the day, the group was forced to take shelter in the caves outside of Banadeen. At least for the night. It would work out for the best. Now they could regroup and formulate a real strategy to this adventure.

Athrun asked, "Don't you think it's about time we began thinking of our next move?"

"Yes, I do," answered his boss. "But I'd like to wait until we hear from Kisaka before disappearing."

"I understand. You want to know how things are back home while you still have the opportunity," Miriallia came to join them. They were sitting on the ground while the others were unloading their gear from the jeeps. Mostly food and some weapons. When they opened the crates to see the gleaming new armaments, Yzak and Asuka were wide-eyed. They looked like kids in a candy store.

Cagalli nodded. "We may not be able to get in touch for some time. I just hope everything is alright." She placed her head against Athrun's shoulder.

"Kira said he was fine. And given his recent weirdness, I'm inclined to believe him." Athrun's comment earned him yet another punch in the arm.

"That's not a nice thing to say about my little brother or your best friend," she chided him. "Get your act together or I'll fire you again."

"Yes ma'am! Not more than ten feet, ma'am!" His salute brought a chuckle out of both girls.

Their task finished, the others came to join them. They sat in a semicircle around some dry tinder. Cagalli knew they would need it for a fire tonight, but it was still early evening and quite warm out.

"Hey, what are those?" Cagalli, having been a desert warrior, was intrigued by the new toys Asuka was playing with.

"These? They're kunais. My absolute favorite pointy implement." She strapped on two harnesses, one to each forearm. Each harness carried six kunais for easy throwing.

"I've never seen knives like those," Dearka commented.

"They're fairly rare nowadays, but my family had some in our collection. We had a lot of replicas of ancient Japanese weaponry that were passed down from generation to generation. I'm surprised your Desert Dawn friends actually had any, but I'd be even more surprised if they knew how to use them." She took one out. It looked like a thin dagger with a ring at the bottom of the handle.

"Really? Tell us more," Cagalli requested.

"I can't remember much, but I do remember my father showing me how to throw these." She placed her finger in the ring and with a flick of her wrist the kunai was firmly lodged in the cave wall. "Neat, huh?"

"I'll say!" Cagalli was now a bit envious. "Got any more of those?"

"Yes, but these were the only two harnesses. There were lots of extra kunai, but you need a way to carry them or you'll just end up hurting yourself." Having secured both harnesses, Asuka put on a loose, gray, long-sleeve, button-up shirt over her t-shirt to conceal her new weapons. "Maybe we can find some more in town tomorrow," she suggested.

"No, that's okay." Cagalli's eyes were now drawn to the semi-automatic pistols Yzak and Dearka were now carrying. Yzak handed one each to Athrun and Kira.

"Yes, there were plenty of these, so don't get all flustered. You can have one too." Kira gave his to Cagalli before going to retrieve another.

"So, I believe you were discussing our next move?" Asuka inquired.

"Yes, but we'd like to wait to hear from Kisaka before actually making our move," Athrun answered.

"That is wise. If you plan to stick with us, you won't get the chance to contact Orb for some time."

"Where will you go?" This was the first Kira had actually thought about them splitting up. Of course, he and Lacus would remain with Cagalli.

"I have another mission objective that may turn out to be critical if the fighting starts up again." Asuka was vague, but intentionally so. The others knew it.

Athrun asked, "Mind telling us what it is?"

"Yes, actually I do mind." Asuka sighed, "Look, I can't tell you yet. And even if I did, there's nothing we could do about it from here. If you decide to tag along with Yzak and I, then I'll let you in on the objective."

"Fair enough. Let's drop it then." Kira was tired of this talk. Missions, objectives. War. He just wanted to put it out of his mind for a while.

It was now getting cold, so Athrun and Cagalli began to light the fire. Everyone suffered through a meager meal of rations in silence. When the moon began to rise, it came time to divide the watch.

"I'll take first watch," Athrun volunteered.

"Wake me up in a couple hours to relieve you," Kira said.

"I'll go next," Dearka jumped in.

"Where are you two going this time?" Cagalli was the first to notice Yzak and Asuka getting ready for something.

Asuka answered, "We're going to look for news out of Gibraltar. Don't wait up."

The two were gone before other questions could be asked.

Dearka turned to Athrun. "Ever get the feeling our troubles have only started?"

"I know what you mean." Athrun watched the others settle in before going to the cave entrance.

Watching the night sky brought back memories of fighting. _What was it all for?_ Athrun often asked himself that, but never got any closer to an answer. And now Yzak and this Asuka were involved in something big. He could feel it in his bones.

The cool wind made him shiver. He had never been in the desert before. He had always assumed that they were hot all the time. Now that he had time to think about it, the low night temperatures did make sense. There was no cloud cover or moisture in the air to act as a blanket and trap the heat on the Earth's surface in these areas. The warmth of day escaped out into space, with nothing to hold it back.

It only served to add to his pensiveness. _So many things we never pay attention to come back to haunt us._ He thought this would be a cakewalk. Just protect Cagalli long enough for her to go home. In the pit of his stomach, Athrun was starting to realize that perhaps the fate of the human race was still placed squarely within their young hands. _Is this hope of peace so fleeting that both sides are already planning the next round of operations?_

_Something critical if the fighting starts again. Nothing we can do about it from here_. It would be big, alright. Maybe too big for them to handle.

Athrun's thoughts were interrupted by Cagalli, who brought two cups of coffee with her. "Thought you could use some company."

"Thanks." He looked back on their group of friends deep inside the cave. All sleeping so peacefully. A smile crossed his face as his eyes rested on Kira and Lacus for a moment. They were so happy together, even while unconscious.

Cagalli asked, "Do you have any regrets?"

"Hmm?"

"About Lacus. Do you have any regrets." Cagalli was quite calm when she asked, though the thought of it unnerved her. She desperately wanted to know.

"Plenty," he admitted. "But we were never in love, if that's what you mean. We never gave ourselves the chance to be. I never gave us the chance."

"How so?"

"I never called or wrote. I rarely visited. You know, we were engaged for well over a year and never kissed each other anywhere but on the cheek. I guess I always thought we had all the time in the world, so we wouldn't need to move quickly. And while we waited, we didn't get any closer. We only drifted further apart."

"I see." She wasn't encouraged.

"Besides, I think I've found something better." Athrun kissed her on the forehead. "I won't make that mistake again. You are mine, Cagalli Yula Athha. No matter what it takes, I'll make you mine."

His determination brought a smile to her face. "I think you're forgetting your place, servant." Cagalli poked her man in one of his ticklish spots. "You belong to me, Athrun Zala. And don't you forget it." She planted a kiss squarely on his lips.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**_Three_**

"What's the plan now?"

"We just got here. Don't tell me you're already fed up with me."

"I'm getting there," Yzak lied.

"As you wish," Asuka gave him that polite smile. It was growing on him, and she knew it. She also knew that fact infuriated him to no end. "Since he wasn't in Tassel, perhaps we can find him lurking around Waltfeld's old hangouts."

"If you say so," he rolled his eyes and sighed.

It was a beautiful starlit night in this desert town. The breeze was cool, making Asuka instinctively come closer to Yzak. Had they not been on a mission, and had it been anyone other than Yzak, this could have almost been a romantic gesture.

"Is this the place?" she asked. She brought them up to the largest building in town, which she just assumed was Waltfeld's former headquarters. It was a mansion, now rundown. Possibly no one came to inhabit it after Waltfeld's 'death,' or perhaps it was vandalized in retaliation for the ZAFT occupation.

"Why ask me? My brief time here was spent on the Lesseps."

They noticed a dark figure approaching down the sidewalk and tried to remain nonchalant. Walking toward the figure, Yzak and Asuka feigned a conversation about nothing in particular.

"If you're looking for Commander Waltfeld, he's not home," said the figure.

"My! Is that who lives in this big old house?" asked Asuka, pretending to be in awe.

"Nobody lives in that house now but ghosts. It's just not the season for life there anymore. Just like how cherry trees only blossom in springtime."

"And how leaves will fall in the autumn," Asuka responded. The code phrases were exchanged. They had found their man.

"This is a dangerous place to be after dark." The shadowy figure ignored Yzak. "You may find this advice useful." In shaking hands, he slipped her a data pad.

"Thank you, stranger. From now on we'll be sure to watch where we go so late at night." Asuka dismissed the man.

Yzak showed his impatience. "Smooth exchange. Now can we get out of here?"

"Not quite. We're being followed."

Asuka led Yzak to the nearest tavern. Inside they found numerous uncouth individuals. Ruffians, really. All of them noticed the new arrivals and eyed them with suspicion for a moment. Seeing Yzak's glare of death, and Asuka's matching scar, the crowd decided to ignore them. Perhaps they mistook the newcomers as some of their own.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked as they sat down on the stools.

"Two beers, and a bottle of whiskey." Yzak ordered for the both of them. It seemed the thing to do at the time.

Retrieving their drinks and glasses, the two made their way to a more private booth toward the back.

They started with the beer, closely eying everyone who entered and exited. Several could have been their quarry. It became quite clear that this wasn't going to work. They would have to corner their shadow outside.

Finishing their beer, the couple took the bottle of whiskey and headed back out into the cold. Taking several twists and turns through the alley ways, they finally stopped to lie in wait for their target.

Unfortunately, there was more than one and they were now surrounded.

* * *

**_Four _**

It was now Kira's turn at watch. Unable to sleep, Lacus kept him company much as Cagalli had done with Athrun. Cagalli made them a fresh pot of coffee before turning in.

"Where do you think we were?" she asked.

"There." Knowing exactly what she was referring to, he pointed toward Orion's Belt before taking a sip of the coffee.

"My. Are you sure?"

"Yes. And over there is L4." He pointed to another part of the sky.

"It's such a beautiful night," she sighed, hugging his arm.

"This is the only place in the world where you can see the stars like this. It's due to the low moisture and lack of light pollution."

"Light pollution?"

"Yes. Too many lights at night obscure the stars. Back in the 20th century they started moving long range telescopes to space for just that reason."

"Oh, I see. Like how our eyes cannot adjust to the dark when we carry a flashlight."

"Exactly." Kira gave her a kiss on the forehead as a reward.

The silence of the night was overwhelming. Even the breeze had died down. Only the crackle of the fire and their soft breathing could be heard when they weren't speaking.

"Kira?"

"Yes, Lacus."

"What is happening to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"The things that happened to you are beginning to happen to me. I'm beginning to see what's in your heart and mind, much as you have seen in mine." She hugged her knees, as if to hide behind them. "I don't want the headaches to come."

"Perhaps they won't." Kira put his arm around his fiancée, sensing her chill.

"It's not that I don't want to be intimate like that with you. I just want to know what is going on."

_Should I tell her?_

"Yes, I believe you should tell me," Lacus responded to his unspoken question.

"I spoke with Fllay last night. A part of her is still with me."

"Oh." _I do not want to share you, Kira Yamato._

"Perhaps you won't have to share." Kira took another sip. "Anyway, she told me that you and I are capable of a deeper understanding of things."

"I still do not wish to share you."

"Can I not love you and yet honor her memory?"

"I know it is selfish of me, but I would not want your heart divided by loving two people."

"I loved her, but I love you. Is that not enough?" He added, "We cannot change the past. Let's not live in it either."

"You are right." Lacus finished her coffee before lying down to look up at the night sky. "What else did she say?"

"She said that you and I will be happy together. That the three of us will meet again, and we will have a lot to talk about."

"I am very happy with you, Kira Yamato."

"I'll do my best to keep you happy."

* * *

**_Five _**

"So tell me. Which one of you wants to die first?" Yzak was brash. Gauging them, sizing them up. Trying to see who would make the first move.

From his left, there were two. From the right, three. Two in front, one in back.

Asuka and Yzak stood back to back and slowly began to rotate, trying to keep as many of them in their field of vision as possible for as long as possible.

The lighting was dim. It took Coordinator eyes to adjust this quickly after having been inside the tavern. It was also quiet. Deadly quiet.

One of them went for a gun, but Yzak drew faster. Taking his cue, Asuka rolled away to give their attackers a wider spread between targets. It wouldn't do for their attackers to miss one only to hit the other.

Shots rang out and blades hissed through the air. Asuka's kunai made a gentle song to go with the lovely dance of her fighting style. Hopping, rolling, turning on a dime, all her movements seemed choreographed to the melody of death.

Their enemies were good, likely being Coordinators. But Yzak and Asuka were better.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but to Yzak it seemed like an eternity.

Pilots were used to time dilating in the adrenaline rush. High speed maneuvers and split second decisions were thought to be the cause, but knowledge of it's effects are as old as combat aviation itself. It was the mind's way of adjusting to making judgments in ever decreasing intervals of time. And it became more important as man flew higher, faster, and farther than the previous generations.

The ensuing silence was deafening. Yzak and Asuka, now the only ones standing, could barely hear their own labored breathing. While she gathered her kunais, Yzak noticed Asuka was wounded.

"Here. Let me look at that." It was a deep gouge on her right thigh where a bullet had cut through, like a very deep grazing. "This'll add to your collection of scars." After pouring some of the whiskey over it for disinfectant, he ripped off part of his shirt to tie off the wound.

"Thank you." She bent down to kiss his cheek, over his scar.

He backed away. "No." The hurt in her eyes was not lost on him, but he wouldn't waver. "If we are to ever kiss, it will be on my terms. Not yours."

"As you wish," she gave him that polite smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why am I your pet project? What do you want from me? Why the hell are you even here?"

"Is this the time and place to be asking that?"

Yzak looked around at the bodies strewn in the alley. "I don't think any of them are listening."

He didn't mean it to be funny, but Asuka still bent over with laughter. Yzak soon followed. They sat there amidst the dead. Laughing together.

"If you must know," she began, "I've carried a mental image of you since we first met. You were my knight in shining armor. When I began to work with your mother I quickly realized how wrong I was. You were not the perfect man that I envisioned you to be. You were human, and that made you even better. Now I wouldn't be bored with you when I finally got to know you. Through it all however, I remained steadfastly loyal to you."

"But you don't even know me."

"I do now."

"But I don't know you."

"I am all that you see here." She sighed, "Though I do hope that one day you'll remember my real name. Your mother will be very disappointed if you don't figure it out before we get home."

"At the rate we're going, I'll have plenty of time to think it over." Yzak stood up.

Helping his comrade do the same, he gave her the kiss she was looking for. Not on the cheek but on the lips, where he knew she would have preferred it anyway. Where he would have preferred it.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," he started off out of the alley.

Following close behind, she responded "Of course. And Yzak?"

"What?" He stopped but he didn't turn back.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A bleary-eyed Dearka thankfully accepted a cup of coffee from Lacus as she and Kira went off to sleep. It's a good thing they brought plenty, because they were going through the coffee fast.

He was startled by a hand from behind. "Hmm? What's up Mir?"

"Hi. Thought I'd keep you company." She sat next to him by the cave entrance.

"Thanks. Couldn't sleep?"

"No." Unconsciously, her hand went to her shoulder.

"You want me to look at it?"

"No, I'm fine," placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Funny, you don't look it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" She feigned indignant.

"Um, I mean you look great, but uh, just uncomfortable. Yeah, that's it." He took a long sip of coffee to avoid digging his grave even deeper. _Way to go, Dearka. Open mouth, insert foot._

"I'm just kidding," Mir laughed.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Enjoying our little camp out?"

"Actually, I am. I haven't done this since I was a kid." She sighed, "I used to camp out with my parents and a few friends all the time."

"I'm glad."

"Tell me about your family."

"There's not much to tell. My mother died when I was young. I don't remember her, really. I never got along with my father. Too much of a wise ass for his liking, I suppose. My father has a seat on the council. Actually, everyone on the le Creuset Team had a parent on the council. Our assignment to that elite team as just as much due to political privilege as it was our skill as pilots."

"So, you were all pretty important people then?"

"Not really. Just pawns in a never ending power struggle."

"That's a really cynical view of your parents."

"Sorry. I guess they all love us in their own way. Looks like Yzak and Nicol always got along with their parents." Dearka finished his coffee. "But don't forget that Athrun was shot by his own father."

"Yeah, that was really sad," she admitted. "Um, Dearka. I think I changed my mind."

He blinked in rapid succession. "About what?"

"Will you look at it for me? I think the bandage needs to be changed."

"Sure."

Very carefully, Dearka helped Miriallia lift her sleeve to reveal the bandage. Everything appeared to be fine, but he wrapped it anew just to make her feel better.

"It's not infected, so you'll be fine. It'll probably heal up good as new in a few days."

"Thanks." Miriallia retook her position by his side, head on his shoulder. She also laced her fingers through his, claiming his hand as her own.

Dearka stiffened. "Someone's coming."

Miriallia went back into the cave to get out of sight. Dearka drew his gun before blending in with the cave wall near the entrance.

"Psst. Hey, Dearka." It was Yzak.

"Yzak. So how did your date go?"

"Not well." Yzak was helping Asuka walk. "And it wasn't a date." His right arm was around her waist, Asuka's left arm wrapped behind his neck. Yzak was holding her left hand with his, anchoring it to his chest to give her further support.

"Yzak was kind enough to help me walk from the town. I seem to have injured myself again," Asuka lied.

"If you don't mind, I think we'll take this watch." Yzak dismissed his friend.

"You sure?" Dearka gave him a suspicious look.

"Buzz off."

"Fine. You two have fun." Dearka went back into the cave's recesses to join the others in dreamland.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Could you pass me a med kit please?"

He tossed a red and white box to his companion before turning back to get himself the remainder of the coffee. Half a cup left.

"Thanks." Asuka opened the kit to make sure what she needed was inside. "I think you should be warned, Yzak."

Coming back to the entrance, he asked "About what?"

"I'm going to have to take these off to get at the wound." She tried to remove her pants, but with limited success.

"Here."

"You don't have to help me." She could see his discomfort with the situation.

"Shut up now, or I might have to hurt you." He forced her to lie on her back while he treated her. "If your lips need something to do, have a drink." He passed her the bottle of whiskey.

"Ha! I had forgotten about that. Thanks." Not once did she wince as he cleaned her thigh. She was a tough girl. He was impressed.

Liquid stitches were a wonderful invention. It was quite handy here. Unfortunately, it needed time to dry.

Asuka asked, "How long will it take?"

"Kit instructions say ten minutes. Unless you want to have a semi-permanent attachment to these pants." He got up and walked outside, unwilling to be in her presence any longer. _Damn white cotton panties._ _At least she wore clean ones._ It disturbed him to know he was close enough to notice that.

They had been very careful to make sure they were not followed out of town, but Yzak wasn't sure of their success. Asuka was limping badly by the time they reached the town gates. He almost had to carry her back. It would have been quite noticeable if anyone was there to actually see them. And then there was that data pad to think about.

Yzak looked over his shoulder to see Asuka reading the pad. As curious as he was, he still had eight more minutes. Eight long minutes trying hard not to think of her, and her lack of pants.

She smiled, knowing he was watching, but she didn't look over at him. She didn't want to scare him off or anger him. Asuka was quite happy to have his attention, even if she had to pretend he wasn't there.

Finally, he could go back. "So what's the news?"

"Our target is on the move, but it could work out in our favor." She passed him the pad, but kept the bottle.

"Enjoying that, are you?" He knew she only had a few sips, but he just had to have something to say about it.

"Makes a great pain killer. Want to share?"

"Not at the moment." He began reading. Actually there were two targets, but they would be traveling together. A scientist and a business man. The new Earth Forces machines that had given them so much trouble were piloted by enhanced Naturals. The scientist was the leader of the enhancement project, the business man was the chairman of the firm.

GenoTech. They were headquartered in North America, but their targets were making a trip to their subsidiary near Dublin, Ireland. The company chairman was suspected of being a higher-up in Blue Cosmos. Very interesting.

When finished, he erased all the data.

Asuka told him, "If we can take them out and make it look like it was political, relations between the Atlantic and European Federations will further destabilize."

"Nice. Hit the EAF where it hurts the most: their development, their allies, and their Blue Cosmos buddies."

"If only things worked that smoothly," she sighed.

"How much time will we have?"

"Three weeks before they arrive. Maybe."

"What do you know of this project of theirs?"

"I know it makes Naturals fight like Coordinators, and in some cases even better. You saw how those three guys tore through our CeGUEs and GINNs at Jachine Diue. We can't allow them to progress further or we'll be in big trouble. The PLANTs have already lost the technological edge, and Earth has a lot more manpower on its side."

"Any news from mother in there? I went ahead and erased everything without looking for a message from her."

"Yes," she smiled. "I've been fired."

"What?" He did a double take.

"Say hello to your personal staff, Representative Joule," she stuck out a hand.

"Wonderful." Yzak shook his head as he accepted the offered hand. "At least I know you can fight."

"I won't disappoint you, sir." She stood up and saluted her new boss.

"Sit down before you fall down."

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir."

"As you wish."

Again, she gave him that polite smile. There were times it made him so mad he wanted to punch her in the face, despite his qualms about hitting girls. And then there were others when he thought it was absolutely beautiful. Even with her scar she was quite attractive.

And there were still other times, like now, when it was a little of both.

In a few moments she was out like a light. Yzak ran his left thumb down her scar before resting his palm on her cheek. It seemed to make her sleep more contented.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Any news?"

"Morning, Dearka." Yzak arose to greet his friend. "Plenty of news."

"Let's hear it, then." Athrun joined them, followed by Cagalli.

"Mystery girl and I are going on a trip to Europe. You're not exactly invited to tag along."

"When will you be leaving?" asked Dearka.

"We've got a few weeks to kill before we need to be there, but it might be a good idea to case out the situation ahead of time."

"So, you really are leaving us?" asked Cagalli.

Yzak answered, "Yeah. You don't want to get involved in this one."

"I think that is for us to determine," Kira interjected. The circle of friends was now complete around him. Uneasy friends perhaps, but they fully intended to look out for each other.

"It's an assassination mission," Asuka told them. "Would you be comfortable with that?"

Kira answered, "Not really."

"What's the point of it?" asked Dearka.

Asuka answered, "There are a number of reasons which I will not go into. It may cause enough of an uproar to take some of the heat off of Yzak and Cagalli, however."

"Who is the target?"

Yzak was curt. "You don't need to know because you're not coming. Got it, Dearka?"

Seeing his sudden anger, everybody backed off. They left Yzak and Asuka at the cave entrance while going off to organize their gear for the trek into town.

"You were a little harsh." Asuka placed a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't want them involved."

"And if they involve themselves?"

"You know, we probably won't get out of this alive."

"We have to, Yzak. You still have to figure out who I am. After that, I can die happy."

He had no response to that. He didn't want to die, and he sure as hell didn't want her to die.

"There's something I'd like your help with," she told him.

"Sure."

It turned out to be carrying her luggage.

* * *

**_Four _**

"Oh, thank God! Running water!"

"You seem awfully happy about it, Lacus." Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"I am quite happy about it. Look at this mess," she pointed to her tangled pink locks. "And don't' tell me you're not ready for a bath before your next make out session with your bodyguard."

All the girls got a laugh out of that. The four of them were sharing a spacious two bed hotel room. The guys had similar accommodations across the hall. At the moment, everyone was settling in and unpacking.

Lacus turned to Miriallia. "So tell me how you and Dearka are getting along?"

"Well, I suppose. He's quite the gentleman. He always lets me initiate the hand holding or cheek kissing." Mir asked Asuka about Yzak before thinking. It was a subject that was on everyone's minds, but nobody wanted to be the first to ask. And nobody wanted to ask within earshot of Yzak.

Miriallia's bravery earned her a polite smile. Asuka's answer was one that would have definitely pleased Yzak. "We do not get along at all. Be sure to tell him that if he asks."

"Really? And I thought he was starting to like you." Lacus showed her pout face.

"Don't worry about it," Asuka told her. "Everything will be just fine."

"Did you two have fun last night?" asked Cagalli. "That was the second night in a row you were out late."

"We had lots of fun, and even got to kill a few people." Her continued smile disturbed the others, but that night was quickly becoming a fond memory. _He actually kissed me._ "They tried to ambush us. That's how I injured my leg." Asuka began to take off her over shirt in preparation for some self-maintenance. She called dibs on the bath after Lacus.

"I noticed you're still toting those fancy knives." The harnesses were still strapped to her forearms.

"Yes," her smile faded. "And after last night I may never take them off." Asuka returned to unpacking.

"That bad huh?"

"It was. They were Coordinators. I don't know how, or even if they knew us. But it is all very unsettling." Resuming her smile, Asuka turned back to Cagalli. "Shall we go look for more of these harnesses on our shopping trip tomorrow? Last night I almost ran out of kunais."

"If that'll make you feel any better. Any of you other girls up for a shopping trip?"

Lacus and Miriallia shook their heads in a decisive 'no.'

Lacus reminded Cagalli, "Be sure to take Athrun with you."

Cagalli chimed in, "Hey, we could bring Yzak and make it a double date!"

That earned a hard look from Asuka. "Don't you dare say that in Yzak's presence." Her eyes were watering.

"She was only teasing," Mir tried to calm her down.

"It's not funny. Say what you want to me, but please do not provoke him," Asuka returned to her polite smile. "I don't need that right now."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Athrun asked, "Where shall we start?"

"Well, we can start by you getting a little closer, Mr. Bodyguard." Cagalli snuggled up to him.

"Focus, you two." Yzak was more patient than usual, but this was getting to be a bit much.

"Right," Cagalli sighed. She increased the width between her and Athrun to about two inches.

"There's this guy we need to talk to," Cagalli explained. "He deals in weapons and information. He also runs the town."

Asuka asked, "And how do we meet this person?"

"There's really only one way," Cagalli answered. "Put the word out that we want to buy something."

They all had a good rest the day before. Lacus made Kira nap with her in the girls room during the day, much to the discomfort of the other girls. Similarly, Cagalli hung out with Athrun in the guy's room. Also to the discomfort of others.

Getting an early start was preferable by both Cagalli and Yzak, so here they were. They put the word out as discreetly as Cagalli knew how. They hadn't had any luck by lunch time, but then Cagalli didn't expect to.

They ate at the outdoor café where Kira and Cagalli met Andrew Waltfeld. Cagalli again impressed upon her friends the importance of chili sauce on the cuisine. It was much easier now that Andy wasn't trying to force yogurt sauce on everyone in the vicinity.

As they finished dining, they were approached by a vaguely familiar face.

"Ah, the Goddess of Victory," he bowed slightly. "I hear that you are looking for some 'water'."

"That is correct," she responded. She recognized the face, but never knew his name. He worked for the town boss.

"You and your friends may follow me and we will discuss it."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Hey, Mir. What's up?"

"Mind if I stay with you for a while? I'm not comfortable in there."

"The lovebirds making you feel unwelcome?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Have a seat." Dearka offered her his bed while he took a nearby chair.

"Thanks." She took the offered seat on the bed. "It's not that they told me to get out or anything, but I could tell they wanted to be alone."

"That's understandable."

"How so?" Mir cocked her head inquisitively.

"They didn't get a whole lot of time to themselves until after the last battle. Maybe they're trying to make up for lost time."

"How's your arm today?" She reached out with a gentle hand to touch his cast.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I think it's almost healed." He placed a hand over hers. "But it itches like crazy."

"You sure do heal fast. It would take me weeks to get over something like that, but you're almost better in just a few days."

"Call it a perk for being a Coordinator."

"Right. Sometimes I forget about that." Mir gave him that smile he loved.

"It's easy to do. I often forget you're a Natural." Dearka shook his head. "It's amazing how we all fooled ourselves into thinking we were so different. Wars are easier to fight if you think the enemy is nothing like you."

"Stop scratching at that," she berated him. "You'll only make it worse."

"Sorry."

Mir took a closer look at Dearka's left forearm. "Shoo. It smells in there. Like you haven't bathed in weeks." Pulling him to his feet, she continued "If you're ready, we can take that thing off and wash your arm."

"Sure." He wasn't about to argue.

The cast was really a series of support braces that were next to impossible to remove one-handed. Miriallia's assistance was invaluable in its removal.

Now free from his bindings, Dearka carefully flexed his arm. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Now I think it's time you had a bath." Miriallia pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_Of course I smell. We spent how many days in the desert now?_ Dearka took a deep breath while soaking in the tub. It was nice and relaxing. A time for reflection.

_How does she feel about me? How do I feel about her? _He sighed. _No, it's too soon. If I expect anything to happen between us, then I'm just setting myself up for disappointment._

As if to confirm his self doubts, when he came out in a bathrobe Miriallia was clutching a picture to her chest on the bed. He didn't have to ask who's picture it was.

"All done?" she asked, hurriedly putting away her treasure.

"Yep. Do I smell better now?"

She came close to get a good whiff. "You sure do." She took a deep breath, soaking in his smell before letting out a sigh.

"You know, I don't expect anything from you Mir."

"I know." She lowered her head, touching his chest with her forehead.

"You don't have to be torn between Tolle and me. I concede he was the better man."

"Don't say that." A single tear wet her cheek. "Dearka, I . . ." She began to embrace him.

"No." He took her by the shoulders and separated himself from her by a few inches. "As much as I'd love that, you're not ready."

"That is for me to determine, not you." Mir looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"I can see it in your face each time you look at me. Your eyes don't see me because you're too busy thinking of him. I don't want to be your rebound. It's not right; for me, or for you." He gathered some fresh clothing for himself. As he closed the bathroom door behind himself he said, "Let's just remain friends for now."

When he came out, it was like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**_Three _**

"What are you thinking about?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Not all the time, no." Lacus stroked his chestnut brown hair.

They were lying in bed; Lacus siting up against the headboard, Kira laying back with his head on her breast. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. Not that he wasn't trying to escape, though.

"I can't read you all the time either." Kira breathed a sigh of contentment. "I'm thinking about you."

"When will we ever catch a break. That's what you're thinking."

Kissing her hand, he confirmed her intuition. "Yeah. I'm ready for our happily ever after."

"But you're worried it'll never come." She kissed the top of his head.

"Exactly."

"Kira, even if we can never live in peace, I still do not want to be separated from you."

"I feel the same."

"How do you feel about Yzak's mission?"

"Uneasy. But I know it must be something important."

"You want to help." She turned him around to look into his eyes. "So do I."

"But we can't leave Cagalli. Protecting her is important too."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." She brushed her lips across his nose. "Let's just enjoy this time alone together. We don't know when it'll happen again."

* * *

**_Four _**"Water is precious in the desert." This guy was fond of saying that. Especially when talking about weapons and black market equipment. 

It annoyed Cagalli to no end, but if they wanted to deal then she had to play along. "So it is," Cagalli admitted. "Can you help us?"

"Perhaps I can." He was a relatively large, well dressed man.

"Here's a list of what we need," Athrun handed a paper to him. It was fairly short.

"I think this can be arranged." Their host led them off to look at the merchandise.

Cagalli approved. "Charge it to Kisaka. He'll take care of it." She handed him another paper. "This is where we would like it delivered."

"Tassel? That can also be arranged. It'll be there in two days."

"Thank you very much," Cagalli bowed slightly before leaving. Athrun followed closely behind her.

"How did it go?" Asuka had been waiting outside the building with Yzak.

Athrun answered, "It's done. Now we just get to hang out for a while, then head back to Tassel."

Yzak revealed his relief with characteristic sarcasm. "Great. Can we go now?"

Asuka agreed with Yzak's sentiments. "Yes, I believe it's time we got out of sight." It was still broad daylight, and there were no signs of them being followed. Still, Asuka didn't want to push their luck. "Let's split up," she continued, "there's something I was hoping to take care of."

"See you later, then." Cagalli waved, dragging off Athrun before he could make a comment. She didn't want her or Athrun to be the one to screw things up for Asuka and Yzak. _Good luck Asuka. You're going to need it._

If only she knew.

"What is it?" asked Yzak.

"Nothing much. Just a little contest between soldiers." Asuka gave him a half smirk, half smile. Quite uncharacteristic of her.

"Contest? You know I'll win." Yzak followed along anyway.

"Something I wanted to do last night, but we didn't get the chance."

"What's that?"

"A game I'd like us to play back at the hotel."

"I'm losing patience."

"My! You mean you actually had patience with me? I am so pleased." Her smirk switched back to her polite smile.

Her flirting wasn't lost on Yzak. "Listen. What happened last night changes nothing between us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She sighed. "It's a drinking contest," she admitted.

"Now I know I'll win."

"We shall see."

"I don't want you turning into an alcoholic."

It was unlike him to show concern. To avoid spoiling the moment, she ignored it. "We're still young. We can take a little fun, right?"

It was his turn to sigh. "Fine. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll drink you under the table."

"Nothing would please me more."

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Perhaps this location was a bad idea."

"I am inclined to agree," Asuka sighed.

They couldn't get any privacy for their little contest.

Yzak suggested, "Want to go back to the cave?"

"Camp out for the night? Sure." She could tell he was less than thrilled. He was only doing this for her benefit, though he would never say so.

Armed with their sleeping bags, some minor gear and a few bottles of hard liquor, the two of them made their way out of town.

"I don't know about you, but I'm only sixteen. I haven't had very long to build up a tolerance to alcohol," Yzak admitted.

"Don't try to chicken out." She readjusted her pack for the evening hike. "And you're seventeen now. Your birthday was a couple weeks ago."

"I must have forgotten it." He didn't have to ask how she knew that.

"I'm still sixteen, by the way."

"Great," he rolled his eyes.

"Yzak." Asuka stopped.

"What now?"

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. "About everything. I'm sorry."

He took her by the shoulders and looked into her emerald green eyes. "Are we doing this or not?"

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted . . ."

"Stop talking, start walking." Yzak began toward the cave again.

Her spirits renewed, she followed closely. _Thank you, Yzak. _

* * *

**_Two _**

"Hey guys. We need to have a little talk while they're away." Dearka called a group meeting in the guys room to take advantage of the absence of Yzak and Asuka.

Cagalli asked, "Is this about their secret relationship or their mission?"

"Both. I'm worried."

Athrun pulled up a chair next to Cagalli, "I think Yzak can handle himself."

Kira interrupted, "No, Dearka's right. There's something very wrong with all of this."

"How so?" asked Miriallia.

"It's not so much that they like each other. They may be polar opposites, but they're also just barely enough alike to actually make a decent fit as a couple. And it's not just their mission. It's both, together."

Lacus joined in, "It's a recipe for disaster."

"I think some of us should go along to babysit," Dearka said.

"Don't you think Yzak is professional enough to handle the situation?" asked Athrun.

"Since when has Yzak been able to show restraint?" Dearka reminded him, "He has a hard time controlling his anger, so how can we be sure his judgment won't be adversely affected by his involvement with Asuka?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I refuse to participate in an assassination," Kira said. Lacus nodded in agreement.

Dearka concluded the meeting. "Perhaps there are other ways you can help. Keep in mind, we don't know the details yet."

* * *

**_Three _**

Yzak awoke with a slight headache. Advancements in genetic engineering had only made so much progress against hangovers. At least Coordinator metabolisms could breakdown alcohol in the blood quickly. He wasn't out of it for long.

"What happened?" Yzak rolled over, still with his eyes closed, to find something unexpected. Skin. Not his. It was soft, silky smooth. And fragrant.

Opening his eyes, he saw who it belonged to. A blushing Asuka, wearing only her underwear. Their sleeping bags were joined together, like they had just done something . . .

"Oh God," Yzak covered his face. "Tell me we didn't."

Asuka got up and complied. "We didn't."

It was still dark outside. Checking his watch, Yzak saw it was only 2:58 am local time. Plenty of night left to screw up their lives.

"Nothing happened, Yzak." She pulled on her pants standing next to the fire.

Yzak got up to do the same. "So what did happen?"

"You won," she lied. "After that, we started to . . ."

"Started to what?" He grabbed her by the upper arms, wrapping his fingers tightly around them. "Tell me what happened!"

"We undressed each other and made out," she whispered. "That's all. I swear."

He was furious. Boiling mad. "You planned this, didn't you?" he screamed.

She was smiling, with tears streaming down her face. He was hurting her. "Yes. Please forgive me."

"Sorry," he apologized, letting her go.

In an unexpected move, he embraced her. Wrapping his arms tightly, but gently around her, he lifted one hand to massage the back of her neck. He didn't know how, but he thought she might like that.

She did like it very much, but his doing so brought out a full sob.

"I'm so sorry, Yzak." She would have slumped to the ground had Yzak not caught her and returned her to their makeshift bedding.

"Stop crying. I forgive you." He laid her down in their double sleeping bag.

"You do?"

"Yes." He laid back down with her.

"How can you possibly forgive me?"

Yzak ran his thumb down her scar before caressing her cheek. "You were willing to risk it all for what you wanted and I respect you for that. I may come off as a hard ass, but half of it is just my short temper. The other half, reputation."

"Thank you, Yzak." She quickly moved to hug him. "I love you." She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

"Next time you want me to sleep with you, try asking first." He gave her that kiss he knew she was looking for.

"How about now?" _I've wanted this for so long._

"No time like the present." As she began disrobing him once again, he continued. "You know this is wrong."

"Yes. I know." She didn't stop, but a single tear fell from her cheek. _For so very long._

"You're under my command and we're supposed to be planning an important operation. If we're not careful, this kind of thing will end up clouding our judgment and get us killed."

Now it was his turn.

"I'm sorry, Yzak." She held her breath as he began kissing her body. _Oh, God. Is this real?_

"Don't be. We both want this, right?"

She nodded.

"And don't you dare tell anybody, but . . . I have feelings for you too."

Before she could respond, he gave her lips something better to do.

* * *

**_Four _**

The others didn't wait for Yzak and Asuka to come back before making their way to the cave. They did have enough decency to start out late to avoid catching them in a compromising situation.

"Good morning," Yzak greeted them at the cave entrance. He seemed unusually pleased, but nobody said anything. "Time to make our way back to Tassel?"

"Yes," Cagalli answered. "Then we'll need to discuss our next move."

Loading the jeeps was relatively easy, as they had left most of the gear next to the jeeps anyway. Asuka double checked her stash of kunais, Cagalli the firearms and ammo.

"Before we head out, I think it's time we showed Lacus how to shoot," Cagalli suggested.

"Oh, my! Is that necessary?" Lacus wasn't thrilled at the prospect. They had asked her to carry one of those ZAFT knives, which she did despite her qualms about weapons. But a gun?

"You're the only one who's never had at least minimal combat training. Even I had some on the Archangel," Miriallia said.

"We're not asking you to carry a gun. All we ask is that if push comes to shove you'll be able to carry your own weight." Cagalli tried not to sound harsh, but this wasn't a picnic. They would need Kira to be able to fight freely without having to constantly worry about Lacus.

"Very well. But I ask that only Kira and I be present."

"Sure," Cagalli patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, Kira!"

After explaining the situation, Kira agreed to teach Lacus. It was a fairly quick process of showing her how to disassemble, clean, load, and shoot a pistol. He drew a target on the inner cave wall with chalk for Lacus to shoot at.

She did quite well.

"I don't have to tell you that I am uncomfortable with this," she said.

"I know. I wasn't comfortable with shooting a gun either." Kira shook his head, "And it got Mu wounded in the Mendel Colony research facility."

"If it will mean being less of a burden, then I shall do this." Lacus wrapped him in a tight hug. "I do not wish to be a burden to you, Kira."

"You're not a burden, Lacus. But if anything should happen, stick close to me. I'll look after you." He gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"Thank you, Kira."

"Come on. It's time to go."

* * *

End Part Three

* * *

**A/N**

Still liking it?

**End A/N**


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N**

Answering some reader concerns . . .

1) About the bottle . . . patience is a virtue. I'll point it out when it comes.

2) About Yzak moving so fast . . . I always saw Yzak as someone who had the guts to take what he wanted. Asuka offered, Yzak was beginning to come around to her advances, so why not? And don't forget that they're just teenagers (i.e., dumb and full of hormones they can barely control).

**End A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Once in Tassel, the group resumed their previous living arrangements.

Upon their return, Dearka immediately went after Yzak. "So, how did your private time go?"

"Shut up, man."

Dearka could tell Yzak wasn't quite angry yet. He could push a little further. "Come on, Yzak. We've been best friends for how long now? You can tell me."

"I'm telling you, you'd better lay off."

A little more. "Was it a nice and romantic little camp out?"

"Grrrr."

That was enough. "Anyway, we've decided we want to help out with your little adventure."

"Who's this 'we' that you're referring to?"

"Maybe all of us." Dearka put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, we know this is something important or you wouldn't be bothering with it. Let us help you."

"And if it involves going deep into EAF territory, into the lion's den, you still want to help out?" Yzak cocked an eye, waiting for a response.

"It's not as if we'd be safe if we stayed here. Whoever is after Cagalli will eventually find us."

"Probably so."

They left it at that.

* * *

**_Two_**

"Um, Athrun?"

"What is it Cagalli? You look like you've been shot."

She was very pale. "We got a message from Kisaka," she took a seat on the bed before she fell down.

"Let me see it." On the sheet of paper was a one word message. Seiran. "I don't understand."

"The House of Seiran is one of the five ruling families in Orb. Athha is the sovereign, but the other four wield considerable political influence. I think Seiran was one of those involved in making Heliopolis a research facility of the Atlantic Federation, against my father's wishes."

"And they're after you?"

"Yes." Cagalli wiped away a tear. "They want my position."

"By killing you?"

"Either that or forcing me to fulfill my father's obligation."

Athrun was confused. "Which is . . ?"

"My father arranged a marriage between me and Yuna Roma Seiran to keep Orb united. I can either die, or marry him. I believe that's the gist of Kisaka's message."

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" He was furious, and a little frightened that she would actually do it for the sake of her people.

"Is there another alternative?" She really was considering it, though it was breaking her heart to do so.

"You could just sick the army on him."

Cagalli shook her head. "Too many are loyal to the Seirans. That's who likely attacked us in the command center."

"Then maybe we should ruin them politically. Play some dirty pool of our own." He was desperate to find an alternative.

"Orb may not survive it. It would just cause the civil war my father averted a decade ago by arranging this marriage."

"Then just come with me, away from all this." Athrun knelt beside her, forcing her to look at him. "I don't want to lose you. Not for any reason."

"Oh, Athrun." Cagalli broke down in tears at the thought of being separated from him. "Please help me."

"Any way I can." He held her in his arms, afraid to let go. He suggested, "Maybe we should just kill him first." As much as he disagreed with his father's methods, perhaps this once he should bend the rules too. _Will that make me just as evil a man as he was? _he asked himself.

She didn't answer. All she could do was cry on his shoulder.

"I love you, Cagalli Yula Athha. And I always will."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Did you and Yzak have fun last night?"

"Miriallia . . ." sighed Asuka.

"Just call me Mir. All my friends do."

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Asuka flopped on the bed.

"But talking clears your head. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Using my words against me, eh?" Asuka sat up. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. You tell me what's up with you and Dearka, I'll tell you what's going on between me and Yzak."

"Sounds fair." Mir pulled up a chair. "Dearka wants to remain friends for now."

Asuka was blunt. "That's a lie and you know it."

"That's what he said."

"But it's not what he meant."

"No, it probably wasn't." Miriallia took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm still not quite ready, and he knows that. That's why he said he just wanted to remain friends. He doesn't want to have me on a rebound, and I agree. He deserves better than that."

"Then why don't you give it to him, since he deserves it?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so." Mir didn't sound too sure, but she wanted to be.

"When you figure that out then you need to tell him, and then you two can finally get together. Tell him you love him and make him yours. Don't let too much time go by or you'll lose him."

"I guess you're right. I'll tell him. Now it's your turn."

"I am proud to say that I love Yzak very much."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes."

"How does he feel about you?"

"I can't say." Of course she knew, but her promise was binding. Asuka would not break her word to him.

"Okay, well did you two have fun last night?"

"I had a lot of fun and wish we could do it all over again." Asuka blushed at the memory.

"I noticed that you're using 'I' a lot. Don't you know if he had fun or anything?"

"Mir, all I can say is that I am very happy. I cannot speak for him, but trust me when I say that everything is as it should be."

"If you say so."

* * *

**_Four _**

"Kira?" Lacus felt his muscles tense.

"Something's wrong. Let's go see Cagalli." Kira got up to leave, with Lacus not far behind.

"What is it?" was the response to Kira's knocking.

"It's me. Open up."

Athrun opened the door at Kira's request.

Kira went straight to Cagalli, who was now crying on the bed. "I know there's a problem, so mind letting me in on it?"

Athrun was the one to speak. "She's considering going through with an arranged marriage." With that, he left the room.

Lacus asked, "Is this true?"

Cagalli nodded. "It was arranged by my father. Kisaka believes that this man is the one behind the assassination attempts. It was a warning: marry him or else."

Kira sat her up and gave her a hug. "And now you must go back to Orb and confront him."

"Yes," she said weakly. "Their house is also one that pushes for an alliance with the Atlantic Federation. If something isn't done the balance of power will shift to them, giving them enough license to attack the PLANTs again."

"Then perhaps we should play a little hardball of our own." They turned around to see Yzak speaking, followed by Athrun and Dearka.

"Don't you have another objective to worry about?" asked Cagalli.

Yzak answered, "This is more important. If Orb breaks its neutrality, then there will be little hope of a sustained ceasefire."

"Then we shall return to Orb in the morning." Cagalli found her resolve. "At least we know that those under Kisaka's command will support us."

"And how much of Orb's military is that?" asked Athrun.

"Less than a third. The rest may be under Seiran's control. I'm not sure."

"If only we could get in touch with someone on the ground first," Kira shook his head. "As it stands now, we have no way of knowing the situation we're walking into."

"We have little choice in the matter." Cagalli seemed composed, but clenched fists betrayed her inner turmoil. Her knuckles were white with the strain.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Ground control, this is Orb One requesting permission to land." Cagalli sent her personal clearance code to confirm her identity.

"Permission granted," came a gruff voice over the com.

They were greeted on the ground with full military honors, like they were foreign heads of state, only it looked like there were about twice as many soldiers around as necessary for such an event. They were not dressed for greeting, but for fighting. Out in front was a gentleman with long purple hair, well dressed and handsome.

"Welcome home, Lady Cagalli." The gentleman bowed, then kissed her hand in greeting.

Athrun exercised considerable self restraint to avoid killing him then and there.

Cagalli was gracious, but only for the sake of appearances. "It is nice to be home, Yuna. Please take me to Col. Kisaka. I would like him present when we discuss our affairs."

"And who are your guests?" Yuna eyed them closely, suspicious of their very presence. As he should be.

"This is my bodyguard," she looped her arm through Athrun's. Pointing toward Kira, she continued "That is my little brother and his fiancée. The others are trusted friends."

"Any friend of Lady Cagalli is welcome here." Yuna gave them a wide smile.

"If we're so welcome, why did you call out the whole army?" Yzak was playing diplomatic hardball, just as he had seen his mother do. "Surely you do not intend to dishonor Lady Cagalli by greeting her in such an inauspicious manner."

"But these are merely our procedures in welcoming important heads of state." Yuna didn't break his smile.

"I know something of political greetings and if I may say so, as a foreign dignitary I do not feel very welcome."

"And who might you be?"

"Yzak Joule, PLANT Supreme Council." Yzak offered a hand in greeting.

Asuka was uncomfortable with revealing this information, but she didn't object. Perhaps he knew what he was doing. She stuck close to him, just in case. And she did enjoy watching Yuna being embarrassed in front of his own men.

"Are you here to offer an alliance with Orb?" Yuna accepted the offered hand, but showed his disgust at the prospect of touching a Coordinator.

Yzak pressed hard with his grip, enjoying watching the blood drain from his adversary's face. "No, I am merely here to ensure that positive dialog between our two countries remains uninterrupted." He was like a cat playing with a mouse, almost bringing Yuna to his knees with pain. Having had enough fun with his toy, he let Yuna go. "Just consider me a good will ambassador."

"I see. Then we shall do our best to make sure that your stay in Orb is a pleasant one." Yuna hinted with body language that such a stay had best be short. Turning to Lady Cagalli, "Let us proceed to your palace where we can discuss these matters and more."

* * *

**_Two _**

Cagalli and Yuna were alone in her private study sitting in comfortable plush seats. Athrun, Kira, and Kisaka were just outside in case of trouble. The others were waiting in another room down the hall.

"I am grateful you repaired my home in my absence," she began. She was still a little pissed about the tree.

"Think nothing of it," Yuna waved a hand to dismiss it. "It will soon be my home as well. I wanted it looking nice for the both of us."

"About that . . ." Cagalli took a deep breath. "I do not believe that I should be bound by my father's obligations. When he died, so did his commitment to your family."

"You won't consider it even for the sake of our own people?"

"I have already considered it. Our marriage is not in the best interests of the people of Orb."

"How can you say that? You know that by dividing from the House of Seiran you risk civil war."

"True. But by allying with the House of Seiran you will summarily give our country to the Atlantic Federation, which will be no better. Then the fighting will start again, dragging Orb right into the middle of it. Did you not see how the Atlantic Federation treats its allies? The entire Eurasian Fleet was nearly wiped out at Alaska."

"You assume too much, Lady Cagalli." His eyes were hardening.

"And you assume that I know too little of your affairs. While I was trying to stop the war, you were providing assistance to Murata Azriel. I will not allow Orb to fall into the hands of people such as yourself."

"I only have the best interests of our people at heart. Orb will be mine. You may stand by my side, or you will be trampled under my feet."

"Do not threaten me, Yuna Seiran."

"It is not a threat. As of this moment you are placed under house arrest."

"You do not have the authority."

"I do now." He arose from the chair, approaching Cagalli menacingly.

"Athrun!" she screamed.

Athrun burst through the door, nearly breaking the heavy oak wood. Seeing the frightened look on his rival's face, he approached slowly. Cracking his knuckles, Athrun let loose a wicked grin. "Is this gentleman bothering you?"

"Yes, Athrun. He is." Cagalli quickly moved behind her bodyguard.

"You don't dare touch me!" Yuna was defiant.

"Oh, I'm not going to touch you." Athrun continued the wicked grin. "Hey, Kira!"

"Yes, Athrun?" Kira came to stand beside his best friend.

"I believe this gentleman tried to do something inappropriate to your sister."

Yuna froze with terror at seeing Kira's eyes change. The pupils shrank to pinpricks, leaving large violet irises.

"No, Kira." Cagalli stopped him. "Don't hurt him."

"You sure?" Kira was ready to do some major damage.

"I'm sure. Just forcibly remove him from the premises." Seeing Kira and Athrun grab Yuna by the arms, she suddenly changed her mind. "No, wait. Perhaps he can be our pawn for a change."

"The Senate will not stand for this!" Yuna protested.

"You seem to think I care." Cagalli ordered Kisaka to show Yuna to a secluded part of the palace. One from which he could not escape.

* * *

**_Three _**

Kisaka had the foresight to have loyal troops guarding the Athha palace. It was fortunate, as there were forces loyal to Yuna who would have broken in to retake him. They were already surrounding the line of troops guarding the palace.

Kira asked, "How long do you think we can hold out?"

Cagalli shook her head. "I don't know. Probably not long."

"Perhaps we should try to contact Erika Simmons for reinforcements."

"Our communications have been cut, so it'll have to be done in person."

The group had made their headquarters in Cagalli's private study. The eight of them, plus Kisaka, were trying to develop a strategy to get themselves out of this mess.

"We'll go." Yzak volunteered himself and Asuka.

"I'll go too," Kira stood up. "Maybe they'll have the Freedom ready."

"Be careful," Lacus hugged him.

Cagalli hugged waved to her little brother as he made toward the door. "Athrun and I will work on Yuna until you guys return. I'll have to make an official statement relieving the House of Seiran of all privileges and duties." The only problem was making it stick.

"You do that. Stall for as long as you can." And Kira was gone, followed by Yzak and Asuka.

It was early evening, so the three of them dressed appropriately: dark. Asuka raided her stash of kunais. Among the items they purchased in the desert were a bulletproof vest with kunai slots, as well as harnesses for her thighs. Now she was armed to the teeth and quite happy about it. Yzak and Kira also put on light body armor, but preferred to stick with firearms as their primary choice in weaponry.

Sneaking past Cagalli's defensive line was easy. Kira was recognized by the lieutenant they passed on their way out. It was someone who he had saved in the Battle of Orb. At a signal from Kira, the lieutenant and his men ignored them so as not to arouse suspicion from whoever was watching.

The difficulty came in getting past the Seiran forces. They let Asuka take the lead, as she had the training and expertise in stealth tactics. Each hiss of a blade was followed by a sickening thud, making Kira more uncomfortable by the minute. _If only this wasn't necessary_, he thought to himself.

They were a bit surprised to find Andy and Murrue waiting for them at the gates to Morgenroete.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kira.

"What does it look like? We're waiting for you. Dr. Simmons is inside." Andy lead them in, leaving Murrue behind to stand watch.

"Glad you finally made it. To be honest, I thought you would come sooner." Eirka greeted them warmly.

Kira didn't waste time on pleasantries. "The Freedom. Is it ready?"

"Sure is. As are the Duel and Buster." Erika turned to Asuka to say, " Though I'm not sure if Dearka would appreciate me loaning it out to someone else."

"Then, perhaps it would make you feel better if I said I would personally deliver it to him," Asuka suggested.

"Not really, but since there's no one else to pilot it be my guest."

* * *

**_Four _**

"Cagalli. Yuna's father is requesting a communications line be established."

"Very well, Kisaka. Please see to it." Cagalli turned to Athrun and Dearka, who were working on something. "Is it ready yet?"

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes," Athrun told her.

"That'll be plenty of time." Cagalli had formulated a good plan. It just had to work. For her sake, for that of her friends and for her country, it had to work.

Precious minutes ticked away. Kisaka was making the necessary arrangements, Athrun and Dearka hard at work on their device.

Finally Kisaka returned. "It has been done. A private hard line has been connected to the phones, as you requested."

Cagalli looked back at Athrun who nodded. "Good. Put it on the screen."

A large video screen scrolled up out of the desk in her private study. Cagalli took the seat and unconsciously adjusted her hair. _This is it._

"Lady Cagalli, I demand the return of my son!"

"Why Mr. Seiran," Cagalli began politely, "I was only discussing wedding plans with my fiancée. Surely you have no objection to that."

"Then let our forces through so I can join your little discussion!"

"Why do you need to bring an army to plan for a wedding, Mr. Seiran?"

"I know damn well that's not what you are doing!" He was red in the face.

Almost there. "You are absolutely right, Mr. Seiran. We have decided that the union of the House of Athha and the House of Seiran is not in the best interests of the people of Orb."

"How dare you! Did you not get the hint the other day? One way or another, the star of Athha will fall and that of Seiran will rise!"

"That sounds like a threat, Mr. Seiran. Were you the one who ordered the attack on me in the Onogoro command center?" Cagalli remained polite. _Here it comes._

He was now white hot with fury. "You can marry my son or you can die, Cagalli Yula Athha!" He turned away from the screen momentarily to issue orders. "Storm the palace. Kill all who are inside."

"I was hoping you would say that." Cagalli's smile widened. "You see, we've broken through your jamming devices and broadcast this discussion on all open frequencies. Doubtless, every television monitor and every radio in the entire country has just displayed this act of treason. I hereby revoke all privileges and duties from the House of Seiran. You and your son are under arrest."

"Tough words from such a little girl." He repeated the order to attack. "I know you're bluffing."

"Good evening, Mr. Seiran." Cagalli switched off the video phone and let out a sigh. "Now it's up to Kira."

As the gunfire started, Cagalli led the others to the underground sections of the palace. Here they could defend against a determined attack for a short while.

This is where they had kept Yuna cuffed to a chair while the prior events unfolded.

"Looks like daddy doesn't care about his son," Dearka gave the captive a kick in the shin.

"That's a lie!" Yuna spat.

"Really? Sounded to me like he ordered everyone in this place to be killed. Isn't that what you heard, Athrun?"

"Yep. That's what I heard."

* * *

**_Five _**

"It's started. Time to go," Kira said.

"Right. Good luck, youngster." Andy waved goodbye before walking off.

Cockpits closed and catwalks retracted out of the way. Mobile suit engines hummed to life. Phase shift gave the suits a brilliant splash of color that would be lost to the night. All that would be seen is the glow of their eyes and engine exhaust.

It was a short hop to the Athha palace, where the night sky was lit up with small arms fire. Had Yuna not been inside, they would have likely started with cannons or even M1 mobile suits.

"Time to put some fear into them." Yzak was elated to be back in a suit. This was his element.

"Using only the thermal sensors it'll be hard to get a fix on who is who," said Asuka.

"I think it's a safe bet that if we work our way in from the outer perimeter, we'll take out the bad guys first."

Kira joined into their discussion, "Just be sure to watch who you're shooting at, Yzak."

Yzak and Asuka worked over the tanks and the command center, trying not to cause too much collateral damage. Kira took on the approaching M1s, hacking off arms and legs. He wanted to avoid killing them if possible.

The Seiran forces surrendered after a short battle. All were taken into custody pending a military tribunal. Yuna's father was killed in the command center, leaving Yuna the only member of the Seiran family to pay for their crimes.

"Please, I beg of you! I had nothing to do with this!" pleaded Yuna.

"Groveling at my feet will serve no purpose," Cagalli shook her head in disgust. "You are a traitor and a coward. Be thankful Orb does not have have capital punishment, for that is exactly what you deserve."

"The Atlantic Federation will not sit still for this! You just wait until Blue Cosmos hears of what you have done! Then I shall have my revenge!" Yuna was going mad, imagining ways out of this predicament, no matter how unlikely.

"So now it finally comes out. Blue Cosmos was behind it all." Athrun gave him a broken jaw as a reward for volunteering that juicy bit of information.

Cagalli ordered Kisaka to put Yuna in solitary confinement under heavy guard. "Come on, Athrun. It's time to rebuild again."

Putting his arm around his beloved, they made their way back to her study. "You know, I thought I'd lost you."

"I'll always love you, Athrun. No matter what may happen." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for standing with me. I really needed your support."

"That's what bodyguards are for, right?"

"No, that's what boyfriends are for." She placed her gentle hands on his cheeks, caressing them. "I know it won't be easy, but please stay with me. Help me with this."

"Help you run a country? I don't think I'm qualified to do that."

"Nor am I."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll stay by your side." _Damn. Now I have to think of a good way to propose._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Kira, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Name it."

"Athrun's been acting strange the past few days. Could you have a talk with him?" Cagalli wasn't that worried, but the last thing she needed was her bodyguard distracted. Things had settled down over the past week, but not to the point where they could relax their guard.

"Of course. I'll call Dearka or Yzak up to stay with you until one of us returns."

All of them had stayed close to Cagalli since their arrival, unwilling to leave her alone for even a second. Likewise, Asuka had remained by Yzak's side constantly. They were quite aware that they were still targets of assassination.

Dearka volunteered to stay with Cagalli. He had nothing better to do since Miriallia went home to be with her parents. They had planned on going out for a few friendly dates, but as of yet nothing had come of it.

Tracking down Athrun was no easy task. He wasn't on the palace grounds, or even in the immediate area. Instead, Kira found him sitting at an outdoor café with, of all people, Lacus.

"Hi Lacus, Athrun." Kira sat down to join them without waiting for an invitation. "What's up?"

"Athrun and I were just discussing a private matter." Lacus tried very hard not to sound rude to her love. It wasn't necessary, as he knew she didn't mean anything by the dismissal.

"It's okay, Lacus. I was going to talk to him next anyway." Athrun readjusted himself in his chair. "I'm trying to think of a way to propose to a princess."

"Do you have a ring yet?" asked Kira. "That's always a good place to start. Though I must admit, I found myself lacking in that area." Lacus giggled at his honesty.

"No. I need help with that too. That's why I asked Lacus to come with me. I have no clue what Cagalli would like."

"I believe she'd like anything, so long as it's from you," Lacus said. "You are her knight in shining armor."

"Yeah," Athrun smiled. Cagalli's first duty after the attempted coup de ta was to officially knight Athrun. He was now Sir Athrun Zala, champion and protector of Lady Cagalli. "I want it to be perfect, though."

"Speaking of rings," Kira began, "I guess it's about time I found one of those too."

"Indeed you should, Kira Yamato." Lacus feigned anger. Turning back to Athrun, she continued. "What about the setting? That's important too." Of course, she and Kira had questionable settings for their engagement but she found it charming nonetheless. Kira was her knight as well. Despite that, she was seriously considering making Kira propose to her all over again.

"How about a nice restaurant. You can have the ring submerged in a wine glass or something," Kira suggested.

Athrun shook his head. "That wouldn't work. First, we couldn't get her out of the palace long enough to eat out. Second, she'd probably not notice the ring and choke on it."

"You could have it sticking out of the icing on a cake." Kira thought about that for a moment. "No, she'd probably miss that one too."

"Perhaps you should just be old fashioned and propose on one knee out in her garden," Lacus firmly suggested. It was more of a hint to Kira than a suggestion for Athrun.

"Yeah. That could work." Athrun sounded disappointed. He wanted something spectacular. _Spectacular. Hmm_. "I've got it! Fireworks."

Kira was puzzled. "You're going to put the ring in fireworks? Can you do that?"

Lacus was becoming exasperated. "Kira, will you stop thinking about putting the ring into things." Placing a gentle hand on his forearm she demanded, "You had better not try something that corny with me or you will have one angry pink-haired princess on your hands."

Athrun got a good chuckle out of their exchange. "No, I was thinking of having fireworks go off after I propose."

"Now that's an idea," Lacus beamed. "Too bad Kira didn't think of it first."

"All that remains is finding the ring." Athrun got up to leave, with Kira and Lacus not far behind.

Lacus knew Kira needed this little adventure just as much as Athrun. They were both so clueless. This way, she could help Athrun while dropping clever hints to Kira about what she wanted.

Athrun settled on a ring that was very nice. Lacus approved, but made sure Kira knew better than to get her the exact same thing. Similar would do, but not exact.

"Thanks for all your help," Athrun waved goodbye as he headed back toward the palace. He would discuss plans with Kisaka on concerning the timing of the fireworks. He didn't want it to cause an uproar, so it would be best to let the military know ahead of time.

"Any ideas yet?" Lacus looped her arm through Kira's as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Nope. Not a one."

"You're lying. I can tell."

"I'm trying very hard to keep it a surprise. Please don't ruin it."

"I will try my hardest." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's stop here for a while." Sitting on a bench, they looked out at a luscious green park area with children playing in the early spring afternoon.

"Isn't this a nice place?" Lacus snuggled up to her man, taking in his scent. She thoroughly enjoyed the cologne he was accustomed to wearing.

"Yeah. You think we can have kids of our own someday?"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Kira. You still need to properly propose. Then, perhaps I shall accept."

"I know you want kids too." He kissed the top of her head, mesmerized by the way the ocean breeze was playing with her long pink hair.

"That is very true. I want lots of little Yamatos running about." She took his hand into her lap. "But before that, you're going to have to become a little more bold."

Kira let out an uncomfortable gulp. "What do you mean, Lacus?"

"I'm not going to ask you to make love to me, no matter how slow a mover you are."

"I thought we were not ready ready to take that step."

"We're not, but someday we will be. How will you know when I am ready?"

Kira shook his head. "I don't know."

"I am not going to tell you. You will just have to work up the courage to find out for yourself."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Could you answer that?" Cagalli was busy under a small mountain of paperwork. She hated it, but she had to prove herself to the remaining Houses and the Senate that she could be a capable leader. Administrative matters were just as important as military ones, in which she had already proven her worth. After seeing how Cagalli took care of her political enemies, the other government officials had decided to treat her with kid-gloves for the time being. She knew it wouldn't last.

"Sure." Dearka was surprised to find it was a call from Miriallia. And even more surprised to find that it was for him. "What can I do for you, Mir?"

Cagalli tried hard to eavesdrop without being noticed.

"Sure. I'll see you in an hour, then. Goodbye."

"Finally going to get that date?"

"If your bodyguard ever decides to show up," Dearka sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. It's been a few hours, so he ought to be going through withdrawal about now."

"Hey, that's not very nice." Athrun came in without knocking. "However true it may be, it's still not very nice." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go have fun, Dearka." Cagalli dismissed him. "But take care of yourself."

"I will. You two lovebirds behave." Dearka gave a short wave on his way out. _Here we go. Don't screw this up, Dearka._

He tried to give himself a pep talk on the way to the rendezvous, but it didn't help much. He was nervous, his palms sweating. He just knew he was going to screw up.

_Wait. What am I so nervous about? Nothing is going to happen anyway. We're just going to be friends, right?_

That calmed him down somewhat. Before he knew it, he was waiting at the designated street corner half an hour early.

Miriallia arrived fifteen minutes early. "Well, at least you know not to keep a girl waiting." She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go for a little walk first."

"Okay. Lead the way."

They enjoyed a long walk in silence, arm in arm. The sidewalk they were on led them by a cliff with a nice ocean view. It just happened to be the same place he and the members of the Zala Team saw Kira at Morgenroete. The sun would be setting soon, so they stopped here to take a look.

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me." Dearka wasn't in any hurry to find out, but he had nothing else to talk about.

"Yes. I . . ." She hesitated a moment as if unsure of herself. "I want you to meet my parents."

"Will it be alright? I mean, we didn't exactly meet under the best of circumstances. I doubt I'd make as good a first impression on them as I did on you."

Mir laughed. "I made sure before I left that no scalpels were lying around, so you'll be fine."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "And there's something else I wanted to say. I'm just having a hard time finding the words."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Dearka, shut up for a minute." Mir took a deep breath before continuing. "You see my hand. There are gaps between my fingers, like something is missing. Well, something was missing from my life. But when your hand is in mine, I feel more whole."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I think I'm in love with you." Mir wiped away a tear. "I still miss Tolle very much, but that doesn't mean I want to put my life on hold just because he's gone. Please let me be with you, Dearka. Don't turn me away. You're not my rebound."

He embraced her, just as she wanted him to. "You know I'm a wise ass. And a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I do love you, Miriallia."

"I know that too."

"You sure your parents aren't going to kill me?"

"Pretty sure." Mir giggled. "If you get into trouble, I'll protect you."

"I'm grateful."

* * *

**_Three _**

"So what is this surprise of yours?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Athrun was leading a blindfolded Cagalli through the house and out the door.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No. It'll only take a minute, I promise."

"Fine. I give you one minute before you're fired. Whoa!"

Athrun scooped her off her feet and began to run. Making it into position, he signaled Kira and Lacus for the countdown.

Setting her down, he let her know she could take off the blindfold.

"This had better be worth it." She opened her eyes to find herself in her flower garden by the water fountain. Early spring flowers were blooming, letting off a fragrant scent in the evening breeze. The sun had just set, streaking the sky shades of orange, then purple, then blue.

"Ahem."

Cagalli was so busy looking around at the setting that she didn't notice Athrun. He was on bended knee.

"Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, please accept this gift from your knight as a token of my undying love and loyalty to your service."

"Athrun?" Cagalli was taken aback.

"Will you marry me?" He was too slow. After such careful planning and timing the fireworks went off before he could finish, nearly spoiling the moment.

"What?" Cagalli strained to hear.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"YES." She said it without thinking. As it dawned on her what had just happened she began to weep the sweet tears of unbridled joy. She whispered, "I love you, Athrun Zala."

He couldn't hear, but then he didn't need to. Slipping the ring on her left hand, they both turned to see the fireworks display in her honor.

It was breathtaking, just as he had found her breathtaking.

The next day it was heralded throughout the land that Lady Cagalli Yula Athha would take Athrun Zala as her prince consort at an unspecified wedding date.

* * *

**_Four _**

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Haw." Dearka bowed low.

"No need for that. Eleanor and Kyusaku will do. Come on in, young man," Eleanor beckoned.

"Thank you." Removing his shoes on the mat, he followed Miriallia inside. Neither Dearka nor Miriallia knew their parents had other guests.

"Dearka Elsman, I'd like you to meet the Koenigs," Kyusaku introduced them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Koenig." Dearka could hear his heart pounding in his chest. _Oh, God. I am going to die._

"Let's all sit down in the living room and have a nice little chat." Eleanor had Dearka and Mir take the loveseat. They were on sitting on by the north wall, with the Koenigs on the east sitting on the sofa and the Haws on the west in two plush chairs. They were trapped.

The Haws and Koenigs seemed quite nice, but the situation was becoming extremely uncomfortable for the young couple.

"Miriallia has told us of your involvement in the war," Kyusaku began. "We would like for you to share your stories with the Koenigs. I believe they deserve an explanation of the events, as do we."

"Oh, God. Please kill me now." Dearka buried his face in his hands.

"No need for that, son. This isn't an inquisition," Eleanor tried to explain. "We just want to know the truth about what happened. All of it."

"We could tell Miriallia was hiding something. We were hoping you could fill us in." Kyusaku passed Dearka a beer. Perhaps it was an early peace offering, or perhaps it was just to loosen his tongue a bit.

Dearka accepted it anyway. "I guess I should start at the beginning. After Junius 7, I enlisted with many . . ." They let Dearka speak uninterrupted for about an hour. The Koenigs were very uncomfortable at first. Their knuckles were white from clenched fists when Dearka first sat down, but they slowly began to see that perhaps this former ZAFT pilot wasn't all bad.

"As a member of the le Creuset Team, we tracked a group of top notch test pilots to Heliopolis. Le Creuset ordered us to go in and steal the prototype weapons we suspected were inside, which we did without question. Sure Heliopolis was neutral territory, but the EAF weapons made it a fair target in our naive eyes. We kept the damage to a minimum and thankfully most everyone made it out before the heavy fighting began. Actually, there wasn't supposed to be any heavy fighting at all, but Kira . . . You know Kira Yamato, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, Kira got trapped in Morgenroete with an EAF officer and had to take one of the mobile weapons to escape. He turned out to be a Coordinator and saved Mir, Tolle and some others from getting caught up in the collateral damage. Unfortunately, Kira didn't know the full capabilities of his mobile suit and knocked a sizable hole in the colony. Seeing that display of raw power, le Creuset couldn't let it go. So he attacked again, the colony collapsed, and we chased the EAF ship all the way to Earth. Luckily, Kira was a better pilot than all of us put together."

Miriallia was wringing her hands, praying for this to go well.

"Once on Earth, we took up the chase again. It turned out that one of my comrades, Athrun Zala . . ."

"Son of Patrick Zala?" asked Kyusaku.

"Yes, that's the one. It turned out he was best friends with Kira. They grew up together, but this war had come between them. They're both good and reasonable people who were desperately fighting for what they thought was right: Kira to protect his friends, Athrun to protect the PLANTs. Athrun's mother had been killed in the Bloody Valentine. Over the Marshall Islands, Kira killed one of our good friends, Nicol. He was fifteen, had wavy sea foam green hair, and was an accomplished concert pianist. I've never met a nicer guy. The next day, Athrun killed Tolle. They didn't mean to kill the friends of the other. All they were after was to kill each other and themselves. I guess they thought that if the other had to die, then it might as well be by their hands with themselves soon to follow."

Mrs. Koenig began to cry.

"If this bothers you, I can stop."

"No, son. Please continue," requested Mr. Koenig.

"Athrun pinned his mobile suit to Kira's and initiated a self destruct. By some miracle both survived. Athrun was taken care of by Orb for a short while before being returned to ZAFT. Kira was in the care of Lacus Clyne, daughter of the former PLANT Chairman Siegel. During the battle, I was captured and taken aboard Miriallia's ship, where I said some things that I'm not proud of. After they were betrayed by the Earth Forces in Alaska, the ship defected to Orb in order to help with its defense against the Atlantic Federation. I was released, but stayed around to help out. We were joined by both Kira and Athrun. Now I'm considered a defector, along with all those who fought in the Triple Ships Alliance. I fought with Mir until the end."

Miriallia jumped in for the first time. "It's true. He's saved our lives a number of times. He even took a bullet for me two weeks ago." She held up his left forearm to reveal a nasty scar. He hadn't had time to get it removed yet.

"Yes. One of Yuna's men tried to shoot Mir." Dearka's final comment caused both families to stiffen a bit. The reputation of the House of Seiran had gone down dramatically since Yuna's arrest.

"And what is it that you want from our daughter?" asked Kyusaku.

"I want nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I care for her and she asked me to come. If I am not welcome then I will gladly go." Dearka arose from the loveseat.

"No, my boy. Don't go. I apologize. This has been hard on us all. We were very fond of Tolle, so please excuse our bitterness over his passing."

"I appreciate your being frank with us, young man." Mr. Koenig arose to shake Dearka's hand.

"We were all victims in this war. None of us knew what was really going on until it was too late." Dearka shook his head. "Le Creuset, Chairman Zala, and Director Azriel were all miserable bastards. We were nothing but pawns in their little game of genocide." He took a deep breath before concluding. "In the end, it doesn't matter if we're Coordinator or Natural. People are not defined by their abilities alone. That's what Kira used to say."

"How is Kira these days?" asked Eleanor. "He was such a gentle boy. It's hard to imagine him as a soldier."

"He is well. At the moment, he and his fiancée are staying with his sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister." They were all shocked.

Miriallia said, "Well, it was kind of a secret for a while so don't go spreading it around."

"Now that this unpleasant mess is out of the way, I would like you all to stay for dinner," announced Eleanor.

It was a pleasant meal, considering.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Oh, my! A surprise for me?" Lacus was expecting something, but she tried very hard to be surprised.

"Yes. Kira asked me to give this to you before he left this morning." Athrun handed her a box before leaving her bedroom. Kira didn't stay with her the night before. He said he had something important to take care of that couldn't wait.

"Let's see what it is." Opening the box, she was startled to find a purple dress. It looked extremely old fashioned, but it was just her size. It came complete with matching slippers and a cone hat with a see-through kerchief dangling from the top. A princess outfit, property of the local costume rental shop. Inside was a note. _5:45 pm, flower garden. Don't be late._

It was now 5 pm and she hadn't seen Kira all day. She thought she had a good idea what was coming, but this threw her for a loop.

She put on the dress and fixed her hair. Making her way down to the garden, she was beginning to get nervous. _This is it._

Promptly at 5:44 Lacus heard a clomping sound. Turning around, she saw a wondrous sight. A white stallion, with a well dressed man riding it. It was Kira, of course, arrayed as a medieval prince.

"My lady," Kira offered a hand.

Lacus accepted, only to be swooped up onto the horse. She rode sidesaddle with Kira around the palace, out the gate, and down the road to the beach. They made it just in time for sunset.

"Kira?"

"Shh. Just watch."

Together they watched the gentle waves alight with fire as the sun sank into the water. As twilight faded into night, Kira and Lacus dismounted.

"Lacus Clyne."

"Yes?"

"My pink-haired princess."

"What is it Kira?"

"You know what's going to happen next, don't you."

"Yes. But do it anyway."

Kira knelt on the sand. "Will you marry me, Lacus Clyne?"

"Of course I will, Kira Yamato."

As he slid a ring onto her finger, Lacus slumped to the ground to hug him then and there. Between kisses, she noticed they were not alone. Two figures under a street lamp up the beach were watching them. "Kira, who are those people over there?"

"Those are my parents. I would like you to meet them."

Kira and Lacus made their way up the sidewalk to the weeping couple. The mother ran up to Kira, giving him a hard smack before breaking down and hugging him.

"Why didn't you come see us or even call before now?" asked the father. "We were so worried about you."

Kira cried too. "I'm sorry mom, dad. I didn't want you to see a soldier instead of your son. All I did was fight, day in and day out. And not because I wanted to, but because people I cared about would die if I didn't. Because I was a Coordinator and only I had the power to protect them. Then there was another reason. I knew that I would ask why you made me a Coordinator, why you made that decision and placed such a burden on me."

"We're sorry son," whispered the mother.

"It's okay now, mom. I know the truth." He felt her stiffen in his arms. "All of the truth."

"Lord Uzumi told you?" asked the father.

"No. Before he died he told Lady Cagalli that I was her brother, but we didn't find out the whole truth until our ships took refuge in Mendel."

The mother backed away. "Can you ever forgive us for hiding this from you?"

"There's nothing to forgive. You have been great parents and I had a happy childhood."

"Thank you, Kira." It was the father's turn to embrace the boy. "We're just sorry you had to grow up too fast."

"Wars do that."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, how about you introduce us to the young lady."

"Mom, dad. I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Lacus Clyne."

* * *

**_Two _**

"What's our next move?" asked Asuka.

"There is that whole research facility thing we need to take care of." Yzak was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Asuka was by his side.

"It's time we were on our way, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'll miss this place."

"Yeah." Yzak sighed.

"But it's not so much the place as this time we have spent together. I only pray that it come again."

"It will. We're going to make it through this." Yzak began to massage the back of her neck. She was coming to love it more than anything.

"Do you still want for us to do this alone?"

"I do. And you still object."

"I don't think we can do it by ourselves. There are too many things that can go wrong."

"Like us."

"Yes. It was a mistake, but we knew that going in didn't we?" Asuka took his massaging hand and kissed it.

"So we did."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not a single bit," he answered.

"Neither do I." She rolled over onto him, resting her head on his chest. As her breathing adjusted to the beat of his heart, Yzak resumed his gentle massage.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Sorry about last night. I really didn't know they were going to do that."

"It's fine. So often parents never find out how or why their kids died in battle. Now they know." Dearka let out a sigh.

They were having a late dinner at a nice restaurant.

"They would like you to come back sometime. I made them promise not to put us through that again." Mir reached out to claim his hand.

"What kind of an impression did I make on them?"

"Well, my mother seems to like you. My dad probably does too, but I think it'll take him a while to warm up to you. He was like that with Tolle as well, even though our parents had been friends for some time. Dad isn't the type to immediately approve of my boyfriends."

"I'm just glad I made it a week without somebody trying to kill me."

Miriallia got a good giggle out of that. "So, what's your next move?"

"I assume Yzak and Asuka are going to head out soon. As much as I would like to stay here, I also don't want them to do this alone."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Mir."

"Don't be. Just promise me this one thing. That you'll come back."

"I promise."

"I'll never forgive you if you keep me waiting."

"I don't give promises lightly."

Mir cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"When I was young I heard a fairytale that made quite an impression upon me. It was about a samurai nobleman who had to go off and fight, but before leaving he made a promise to return for his brother's birthday. Time passed and the birthday came. The brother waited at the gates until sunset when he finally saw a figure walking up the road. It wasn't the samurai, but his ghost. He said, 'Forgive me brother, for I was taken captive and held for ransom. There is a saying that the soul can travel 1000 miles in a day. I took my own life so that my soul could travel home in time for your birthday. I have kept my promise.' And with that, the samurai vanished."

"What an utterly depressing fairytale."

"True, but it makes the point. No matter what gets in my way, I'm coming back to you Miriallia Haw."

"Just make sure you come back alive. I wouldn't survive it if I lost you too." She was almost in tears at the thought of losing him the way she lost Tolle.

Dearka could see her heart breaking right then and there. "I won't let you down." He gave her a kiss.

* * *

**_Four _**

"I suppose Kira is proposing right about now."

"He's so obvious. I bet Lacus saw this coming a mile away." Cagalli tossed a rubber stress relief ball at her bodyguard, hitting him in the back of the head. "Bodyguards should pay better attention."

"Yes ma'am." Athrun settled back into his chair as if to take a nap.

"Hey! You better not fall asleep guarding me again, Athrun Zala." It was an obvious reference to their first meeting.

Athrun turned back to show her a smirk. "Well, at least I don't have a gun for you to steal this time." His eyes widened in mock fear as she began to approach.

"You're not getting away from me!" Cagalli launched herself toward him in a cat-like pounce.

Athrun deftly maneuvered himself to land under her so she wouldn't get hurt. "Now what was that for?"

"I order you to kiss me."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll steal a kiss and order you to give me a foot massage."

"We wouldn't want that, so I guess I better kiss you."

She beat him to it. "Now I want a foot massage and a back rub."

"Anything else?"

"Plenty."

"I hear and obey." That earned him a playful punch in the arm.

"Damn right you do!"

Athrun rolled over to pin his assailant to the floor. Kissing her, running his fingers through her hair, she absolutely melted. Cagalli was putty in his hands.

"Athrun?" She gently pushed against his chest.

"Yes?" He began to rise, letting his captive go.

"Come with me." She blushed as she led him by the hand down the hall. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Keep talking and you won't be getting any tonight, Athrun Zala."

That sudden outburst stopped them dead in their tracks. Turning away, blushing, they desperately wanted to avoid eye contact. "You mean . . ?"

"I said stop talking." Cagalli began leading him again, off to her bedchamber.

* * *

End Part Four

* * *

**A/N**

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**End A/N**


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Responding to a reader comment . . . Yzak being gentle does seem a bit odd at first, but have you noticed that it's only with Asuka? Watch out for that, and how she begins to change him a little. Character development is a great thing and I like to see it as much as the next guy, but let's face it: any development of Yzak is bound to take him out of character just for technical reasons. He's portrayed as nothing but a hotheaded jerk through all but the last couple of episodes from SEED (I haven't seen Destiny).

And I don't want to hear any grief about the Destiny characters being OOC. Read the author's notes at the top of part one in case you forgot why.

**End A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As the sun rose, there were many busy people scurrying around. Cagalli still had administrative duties in preparation for the political fights that lie ahead. Kira, with the help of Lacus, was able to smooth things over with his parents. Dearka had tried to convince Yzak to allow him to tag along, but with little success. Yzak had decided to sneak off while Dearka was out courting Miriallia.

"It's time we said our goodbyes." Yzak stuck out his hand to Athrun. He was trying to get out of the country before Dearka could show up at the palace.

It was unlike Yzak to be this way, but Athrun knew better than to question Yzak's sudden offer of open friendship. "I understand. We can give you two a private flight to Carpenteria, but that is the extent of the aid you'll be able to receive officially."

"It'll be enough. We can take care of our own transportation and supply needs from there."

"Kira has offered to be your pilot so you'll be better rested when you two hit the ground. You can take Cagalli's swift little jet." Athrun had actually suggested it, since Kira had done so well piloting the plane to and from Lybia.

"That was kind of him," Asuka smiled.

Athrun placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder, pressing his luck. "Listen. If you guys get caught, you're going to start a whole world of trouble for the PLANTs and Orb. Too many people know you were here."

"Your concern isn't necessary, Zala." Yzak had reached the limits of his graciousness. "We won't fail."

Athrun smiled. "No, I don't suppose you will."

A car pulled up to receive the couple. Athrun watched as the car left through the gates. _Good luck, Yzak. You're going to need it._

Sure enough, Kira was waiting for them with the plane prepped for takeoff. Their clearance was granted. The plane took off without a hitch.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for the flight.

Kira yelled back, "Hey, could you guys come up here for a minute?"

"What is it?" Yzak took the copilots seat, Asuka took that of the navigator.

Kira answered, "We're about to have a very bumpy ride."

Two fighters inbound. They wouldn't respond to hails and now they were taking a tight formation behind the civilian craft.

"Friends of yours?" asked Kira.

"They're ZAFT and probably out of Carpenteria." Yzak shook his head. "Uh, oh. They've got lock."

Before the words began to leave Yzak's mouth warning lights started flashing on the heads up display. And before Yzak was finished Kira had taken action.

Cutting the thrusters and pulling up, the little jet seemed like a car slamming on brakes to make a tailgater crash. Fortunately Kira flipped the plane at the last minute, slicing the narrow gap between their escorts.

"Damn, that was slick." Asuka was impressed with the aerial acrobatics of the Ultimate Coordinator.

"Yeah, but I think I made them mad." Kira was quickly making his passengers queasy with death-defying maneuvers. "I can't outrun them. See if you can make it to hatch."

"I'd love to if you'd stop flipping this thing!" Yzak yelled.

Gunfire tore through the ailerons. The plane was losing stability, going down. At least they had made it close to Carpenteria.

Kira left the pilot's seat and joined Yzak and Asuka at the hatch. "Everybody out!"

The three jumped with what little they could carry. Of course, Asuka had strapped on her stash of military goodies.

On the ground, Yzak and Asuka found a brooding Kira. "What's wrong?" asked Asuka.

"Lacus is going to be very upset if I'm not home soon."

* * *

**_Two _**

"How could you let them go without me?"

"Calm down, Dearka. This was their decision." Athrun was having a difficult time consoling his friend. Cagalli, also in the room, was wise enough to stay out of this discussion.

"It doesn't matter what they decided, they're going off to get killed!"

"Yzak and Asuka will be alright. Don't worry about it." Seeing the red recede from Dearka's face, Athrun decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Look at it this way. At least you get to stay with Miriallia a while longer."

"That doesn't help." Dearka's face returned to its natural color. "He's going to need us."

They had been gone a couple of hours. Kira was expected to return soon, but they had not yet heard word of his approach.

Lacus brust into Cagalli's private study, running out of breath.

"Lacus?" asked Athrun.

"Athrun, something is very wrong."

Dearka stated flatly, "I knew it."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli got out of her seat to tend to the weak-kneed Lacus.

"Kira. Something has happened to Kira." Lacus took a seat. She was very pale, as if the blood was draining from her face.

"What's happened to Kira?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know," Lacus shook her head. "Please look into it for me?" she asked Cagalli.

"I'll do it. Go lay down. I'll let you know the minute I find anything, okay?"

Lacus nodded her head before being led out by Athrun. He accompanied her to her room. Dearka stayed behind with Cagalli.

"Athrun? I'm frightened."

"I know, Lacus. Don't worry about it. Kira's been able to pull off the impossible before. He'll do it now."

"He needs help. I must go to him." Lacus laid down on the bed as Athrun left. _Oh, Kira. I am coming. Wait for me._

* * *

**_Three _**

"Kira's plane was shot down near Carpenteria yesterday."

Murrue asked, "Oh, no! Is there anything we can do?"

Cagalli was on the phone with Murrue, discussing the unfortunate series of events.

"Actually, there is. Athrun, Dearka, and Lacus are going to go after them, but Athrun won't feel comfortable unless we can get some more trustworthy people at the palace."

"I see. Perhaps Andy and I should come pay an extended visit, is that it?"

"Exactly. Mind if I put you guys up for a week or two?"

"Not at all. I'll go have a talk with Dr. Simmons about getting a little vacation time."

"Great. Let me know when to expect you guys." Cagalli signed off. Leaning back in her plush office chair, she let out a sigh.

"Will you be alright?" Athrun was tasked with rubbing the princess's feet.

"Yeah." Tears began welling in her eyes, marking the first time the young lady's composure had cracked since Lacus's announcement that Kira was in trouble. "Take care of my little brother, okay?"

"I hear and obey." Athrun kissed her big toe, drawing a giggle. "Have you given any thought as to how we might actually get there?"

"Kisaka is already on it. You'll have to sneak in by submarine, much like how you snuck into Orb. Surely you know how to put all those ZAFT skills to good use."

"Yes ma'am." Athrun rolled his eyes.

"Athrun Zala, you had best behave or you'll be in big trouble." If she could have reached him, she would have added to his collection of arm bruises.

"Of course," he kissed the other big toe. That seemed to soothe the savage beast.

"And be careful. Don't forget you have something to come home to."

"You bet." He knew that was his dismissal. Cagalli wanted to be tough. She wanted him gone before she had the chance to break down and cry.

On his way out, he saw Miriallia giving a similar speech to Dearka. He decided to take another route through the palace to avoid disturbing their goodbyes.

"Athrun?"

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice he walked right past Lacus. "Hmm?"

"Have the arrangements been made?" She was still very pale, but there was a steely determination in her eyes. He hadn't seen her like this since she was in command of the Eternal.

"Yes. We'll be leaving soon." Athrun gave her a kind smile. She was a tough one, yet oddly vulnerable. Much like Cagalli.

"Very good. I am ready." Lacus took a deep breath. "Kira will be waiting for us in Carpenteria."

Athrun didn't question her intuition. He just accepted it.

* * *

**_Four _**

"That's new. When did you get that?" Cagalli cocked her head to look at Andy's new addition.

"I designed it, Erika helped me get it built. She called in some connections for the operation. It still hurts like hell, but at least it works." Andy lifted his robotic prosthetic arm, flexing it for Cagalli's benefit.

"Alright Andy, you've shown off enough. Take it easy with that thing." Turning to Cagalli, Murrue apologized. "He just got out of surgery a couple of days ago. He's not quite ready to be playing around with that thing yet."

"It's okay, Murrue. My rehabilitation is going well," he lied.

"Sure it is. Yesterday you couldn't even turn a doorknob. And I'd hate to see what would happen to anyone foolish enough to shake hands with you."

"Then it's a good thing I shake with my right hand instead of my left." Andy gave Cagalli a wink.

"Okay," Cagalli laughed. "If you two are done, I'd like to show you to your rooms."

While walking down the hallways, Andy and Cagalli made small talk.

Finally Murrue got around to asking, "So, have they gone after Kira yet?"

Cagalli stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes. They left about an hour ago. With luck, they'll find Kira by tomorrow evening."

Andy shot Murrue a look. "Let's not worry about it," he said. "Kira has proven quite adept at getting out of sticky circumstances before."

"Right," Cagalli brightened a bit. She had too many things going on to worry about it. There was still so much for her to do. Scheduling the order of reconstruction efforts, resuming normal government activities, restarting the schools – so much to do. Hopefully Athrun and the others would be back to her soon. She had to believe in that. The alternative was to be paralyzed by fear and doubt when her country needed her to be a leader.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine." Kira lay back against a tree.

They were in a small forest just outside Carpenteria. Asuka was trying to see if Kira was well. Yzak was off trying to plan an entry into the city. He was unsure if it would be wise to just walk in and start issuing orders.

But what alternatives were there? They were cold, wet, and hungry. They had exhausted their rations in the day's march to this point and they had been here a day. A long, cold, rainy day.

"Okay. You stay here. Yzak and I will be back soon." Asuka went off to join her commander and love. She found him at the edge of the tree line.

"Yamato still brooding?" Yzak didn't seem as gruff about it as he once would have been. Perhaps he could imagine himself in a similar situation; separated from someone important.

"No, I think he's gathering his strength. We may need it."

"I have an idea." Yzak lowered his digital binoculars.

"Let's hear it."

"We need to get some uniforms, but I'd like to avoid putting holes in the poor saps. Think we can handle it?"

"Sure. I don't feel comfortable killing our own either."

"Let's just hope that there are more of them on our side than otherwise." Yzak, with Asuka in tow, went back to let Kira in on the plan.

"Sounds good," Kira slowly rose to join them. They would likely need his assistance.

Without further delay, the three comrades made it into town. It didn't take long to find a few good candidates. A couple coming out of a bar and one lonely guy wandering down the wrong street at the wrong time of night. They left their prey tied up where they would be found soon, but not before they had a chance to make it deep into the government complex.

Yzak was a master at looking like he belonged. Asuka didn't do so bad either. Both were confident and resourceful career soldiers who knew how to play the game. No one bothered to give them a second glance.

Before long, the three of them stumbled across exactly what they were hoping for.

". . . tell me that you haven't found any bodies in the wreckage?" It was an unfamiliar voice.

The answer came over a communications channel, only partially distorted from the N-Jammer static. "No sir. And with last nights rain we're having trouble tracking them through the jungle. But at least we have confirmed that the aircraft was carrying Councilman Joule."

"Don't bother combing the jungle. They'll be coming here. Make sure they do not arrive in one piece." With that, the signal went silent.

Yzak took one side of the door, Asuka the other. They nodded at each other, making sure each knew the drill. Kira tried to lean against the wall nonchalantly while the others did their work.

Yzak burst through with Asuka close behind. "You need not look for me any longer. I am right here."

The room was full of communications personnel and a few guards. The one in charge was wearing a white commander's uniform. No one moved a muscle as Yzak trained his pistol on the commander.

"Why don't you fill us in on what you've been doing?" asked Yzak. "I'm sure I'll find it highly entertaining."

No response.

"Perhaps this will loosen your lips." Yzak shot the man in his right knee.

The guards made for their guns, but Asuka quickly dispatched them. There were only four.

"Would you like to lose another knee?" Yzak cocked an eye at his target. "Or perhaps we should just start cutting off your fingers?" He withdrew his knife. Now he had a gun in one hand, a knife in the other.

Yzak decided to make it another knee.

Screams of pain made the communications officers cringe. They were all female and not accustomed to the sight of blood, having never been near the front lines. And many were selected for their attractiveness, not their military prowess.

"Fine. I'll talk. The Zala Contingent is after you in particular. More so than any of the others on the council. You're a wild card, a loose cannon they don't know how to deal with. We received word that you would be arriving by a flight from Orb and sent fighters to shoot you down."

"Excellent. How many others are there in your little organization? No need to make a lengthy list just yet. Let's start with the ones in Carpenteria."

"Enough to make sure you never leave this city alive." His smart comment ensured the loss of a little finger.

"I'm growing bored with this game," Yzak began to adjust his victim to take off a more sensitive body part. Something in the crotch area.

"Okay, okay," the man blubbered. "There are only a few commanders. I'll call them here."

"You do that." Yzak put the knife away, but not the gun. "Hey, Yamato. Anything we need to know about out there?"

Kira poked his head through the door. "Yeah. It's gotten a lot more quiet. Something is up."

"Good." Yzak gave his captive a frightening grin. "Let them come. Let them all come. You're in my world now."

"You still don't stand a chance . . ." began the frightened commander.

"No. It's they who don't stand a chance. I'm taking over this little town and I have no qualms about killing anyone who gets in my way. Those who oppose me will live in fear of the name Yzak Joule." The silver haired councilman decided to lay it on a bit thick, just to get the message across to the communications officers. They would spread the word like wildfire throughout Carpenteria, and likely the other occupied Earth territories. Yzak was the one person they wouldn't want to cross.

"Yzak. I think we're going to have company!" Kira's voice rang out from the hall.

Things were certainly going to get busy.

* * *

**_Two _**

"We're almost there."

"You sure about this?" Lacus had faith in Athrun, but it seemed like they had been walking in circles for hours.

"He's right. It's just up ahead."

Two against one now. Athrun and Dearka had been here before, so Lacus deferred to their experience.

"See, here we are." Athrun pointed at the city.

Carpenteria. It had every look of a city under occupation. The few civilians around were scurrying out of the way of the military. And soldiers were everywhere. It seemed like they had just missed some party. Everyone was rushing about, making sure things were in order. Athrun hadn't seen something like this since he had gone with his father to give a full military inspection of some mobile suit factories in the PLANTs.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Dearka.

"I think everything will be just fine," Lacus smiled. "We are expected."

Making their way into town, no one questioned them. As they approached the central command center two guards ushered them into the building without a word. They were taken directly to the communications room on the fifteenth floor.

"Wondered when you guys would show up." Yzak didn't even turn around. He was in the commander's chair, wearing a commanders uniform, studying everything that scrolled across the monitors. It was like he had his fingers on the pulse of the entire occupied Asian territories.

Asuka was by his side, ever vigilant against an attack on her master. She wore the blue on purple of a councilman's staff member.

Kira quickly got to his feet at the sight of Lacus. Rushing over to hug the love of his life, he was summarily decked. The unexpected assault would leave Kira with a black eye. All were taken aback by this sudden assault by Lacus, of all people.

Lacus kept him on the floor by applying pressure to his chest with her right knee. "Kira Yamato, if you ever leave like this without telling me, so help me God you will have nothing to come home to."

Unable to contain it any longer she began to weep. Slumping down into Kira's arms she whispered, "Don't you dare leave me again. From now on we go together."

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

All was well, now. The lovers had made their peace. The display over, everyone got back to what they were doing.

"So, you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Dearka.

Yzak answered, "Not at all. I just had to kick a little ass on our arrival."

Asuka told them, "Yzak has taken control over Carpenteria."

"Looks like you didn't need our help after all," Athrun commented.

"Quite the contrary. I will need you guys to help me complete my mission." Yzak watched in amusement as his friends took in his sudden change of heart on the subject. "At least until we can make it to Gibraltar."

"Like you said earlier, next time you'll be in command." Athrun gave a crisp salute to Yzak.

That brought a laugh from Yzak. "So I did. Shall I contact Orb and express our sincerest wishes to continue peaceful dialogs?"

"That would be a great relief to Lady Cagalli, I'm sure." Athrun knew Yzak was being both helpful and diplomatic. It was hard for him to imagine Yzak as a successful politician. He always struck Athrun as the type to prefer to face enemies openly. But if he could take control of Carpenteria in a day, he would have little trouble getting his way on the Council.

"Great. Open a channel," Yzak ordered. Turning back to Athrun, he whispered "You might want to get a little closer so she can see you're alright."

Yzak and Cagalli exchanged political niceties long enough to give Athrun and Cagalli a good chance to look each other over. When it was all said and done, Cagalli gave permission for her bodyguard to stay for a little visit.

Yzak informed Athrun and Dearka that their status as fugitives had been lifted. Their crime of desertion was dismissed, since in doing so they actually helped to save the PLANTs. Yzak told Dearka, "As a matter of fact, your father has begun a campaign to get you elected to the council next term."

Dearka was a little surprised, but pleased to know that he could now return home. The only problem would be Miriallia.

"If you're worried about your girl," Yzak began, "you can always take her with you."

"I'm not sure she'll go for that, but we've got plenty of time to discuss it later." Dearka and the others turned to see Lacus napping on Kira in the middle of the floor. It was enough of a scene to attract the attention of the communications girls, who promptly went back to work after a stern glance from Yzak.

"She hasn't slept since word came about your flight," Athrun explained.

Very carefully, Kira maneuvered himself out from under her. Then gingerly picking her up, he took her to his temporary quarters. Yzak motioned one of the guards to show Athrun and the others to their rooms as well.

"Get comfortable," Yzak told them. "It won't be safe for any of us to make flights out of here until I've brought this territory under full control."

Dearka was the first to nod and go, Athrun following afterward. Just as they had taken time for Cagalli to get Orb in order, perhaps it was time to Yzak to clean house.

When their friends were gone, Asuka asked Yzak quietly "Have you been able to contact your mother yet?"

"No. I think the council is still in turmoil. If it was any semblance of order in the PLANTs, there's no way I could have staged a coup here in a single day."

"I suppose not." Asuka thought about it for a moment. "I just wish we had some way of knowing what was going on up there."

"Perhaps they can get their act together soon. All we can do is hope for the best."

* * *

**_Three _**

She slept peacefully on his lap for hours. Kira didn't close his eyes for more than a blink, unwilling to miss a second of this precious time with her. He found her beautiful; breathtaking really. With one hand he grasped one of hers, with the other he stroked her long pink hair. When she had come in it was done up, but Kira had let it out so she could sleep unencumbered.

Lacus's eyes began to open, bringing out Kira's best smile. "I love you, Lacus Clyne."

She smiled, saying "I still haven't forgiven you."

"I know." His smile shifted to a sad one. He had gotten on her bad side, and he didn't quite know how to take it.

A part of her was still very angry. Not so much at him, but just because he made a decision that ended up in their separation. When she was like this he felt alone again. He couldn't read her at all. And it frightened him.

"I'm sorry, Lacus." Kira carefully lifted her head so that he could get up out of the bed. _Perhaps I should go for a walk and leave her alone for a bit._

He was stopped at the door by two arms wrapping around his waist. "Kira, don't go." She clenched her fists on his shirt, ruffling the borrowed ZAFT uniform.

"Sure, Lacus." Kira turned around in her embrace. "I'll never leave if you ask me to stay."

"Thank you. I love you too, Kira." Lacus stood on her toes to kiss him. "Stay with me forever."

"I feel so far away from you right now," he admitted. The sadness in his voice was evident.

"So do I, and it makes me very uncomfortable." Lacus pushed back on his chest to give them a few inches of space. "Our first fight."

"If your right hooks are any indication, our fights will not go well for me at all." Kira's little joke brought out a weak giggle. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Actually, there is."

"Name it."

"Make out with me?" Lacus bit her lip in anticipation. She knew this face was one Kira found absolutely irresistible.

"I would love to." Kira began to comply, feeling her mind coming into his. Their tension faded as they became one of soul again.

After a few moments together on the bed, Lacus pushed back on his chest again. "Wait. You need a bath."

Kira cocked his head a little. "That's an unusual request." He didn't smell or anything. As a matter of fact, he hadn't broken a sweat since his shower that morning.

Lacus shook her head. "You can be so dense, Kira Yamato." Lacus went over to her duffel bag to retrieve the small bottle she had obtained in Tassel. Bath salts, for them to bathe together. It was going to be a gift to him.

Kira turned bright red.

"If you feel that way about it, then consider it your punishment and my reward." She took him by the hand. "Either way, this is how I choose for you to make it up to me."

"Then I can't refuse." His comment stopped Lacus dead in her tracks.

_He doesn't want to? _she thought.

To relieve her fears, he kissed one of her spots on the neck. "Not that I would ever refuse such a request."

That brought back her smile.

Indeed this was somewhat of a punishment for Kira and a reward for Lacus. Kira was the only one in the tub while Lacus washed his back. She remained fully clothed and dry, much to his disappointment.

* * *

**_Four _**

"Sir, we finally got a satellite relay through," announced one of the communications officers.

"Good." Yzak stood up, ready to address his mother.

"Good evening son. It is good to see that you are well."

There was a lot of static, but at least they had visual. It took a series of ships and satellites to make a connection to the PLANTs working, so they had to make this quick before the transmission was interrupted. They also had to keep the conversation light to avoid dropping critical information to their enemies within.

"It is good to see you as well, mother. How are things in the PLANTs?"

"Well. The Council has settled down. You and your friends will be able to return home soon."

"Excellent. Things are going well here also. I have secured Carpenteria and plan on making a trip to Gibraltar in the near future." He was rewarded with a warm smile from his mother.

"The Council chose well when they gave you a temporary seat. How do you like your personal staff?" She wouldn't ask outright. Ezaria was just as curious as Asuka as to how well the name game was coming.

"She has done a superb job, mother. You would be proud of her." Behind Yzak, Asuka gave a slight bow to her former boss.

"Treat her well, Yzak. I put a lot of time and effort into selecting her for this mission."

"I will do that."

"How are your other matters progressing?" It was a subtle reference to the assassination mission.

"I intend to take care of that in Gibraltar. Unfortunately there wasn't the opportunity to handle it sooner."

"I see." Ezaria was evidently disappointed, but not discouraged.

"Mother, please send down the surviving members of the Joule Team and some reinforcements that you trust. It may be necessary to aggressively negotiate our way into Gibraltar."

"It will be done. Take care, Yzak. I hope to see you soon."

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Good morning," Asuka awoke her lover with a kiss. Yzak had relaxed his restrictions on who initiated what, but only within the privacy of their quarters. He strictly held to the rule that there would be no affection in public. Ever.

"Yeah." He was unusually moody this morning. Perhaps it was because he would be meeting new recruits today. He had been here a week, taking care of administrative duties. What he really needed was some skilled idiots to join him on this mission. Perhaps those he would be meeting with today would have the right mix of talent and foolhardiness.

It wasn't that long ago since he was one and he knew just how green they could be. They come in thinking they already know it all, but they really know less than nothing.

Shower, shave, dress. Same old routine. He was still used to it, despite these past several weeks away from the military. Asuka was outside waiting for him.

"Perhaps we should bring Dearka and Athrun along," she suggested.

"Fine."

Asuka punched the request into her data pad while the two of them walked to his new office.

"At ease." Yzak told them. They were waiting in his office when he got there. Three of them. Yzak read their names from Asuka's data pad. "Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke." Shinn and Lunamaria were in the red coats of elite pilots.

"Sir!" They all saluted.

"Says here you're from Orb, Shinn." Yzak eyed the boy closely.

"Yes sir."

"Orb has a perfectly good military of its own. Why are you here?"

"I do not agree with the Athha ideals." Shinn bristled under the scrutiny. He was evidently one who disliked authority.

"Peace and neutrality is an admirable goal. To believe otherwise is to invite war."

"Perhaps so, but their foolishness led to the death of my family when Orb was invaded."

"You do of course realize that Orb would have been invaded anyway."

"How can you be so certain?" Shinn cocked an eye.

"Because we were there," Dearka entered the room, followed by Athrun. "The Atlantic Federation had no intention of negotiating for Orb's surrender. It was planned to be slaughter from the beginning."

"Whatever," Shinn rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you need to be taken down a peg." Dearka made an advance.

"It's alright, Dearka. He'll get it soon enough." Yzak turned to Lunamaria. "You and Shinn are pilots. Top of you class." Turning to Meyrin, "And the little sister is an aspiring bridge officer. Communications. Hmm."

"Please call me Luna." The sisters were admiring Athrun.

"Take it easy girls," Dearka stated flatly. "Going after him could cause an international incident."

"Pardon?" asked Luna.

"He means I'm taken," sighed Athrun.

Luna showed a little disappointment, Meyrin not so much. Shinn was slightly miffed that Luna seemed more interested in Athrun than himself. They were casually dating.

Yzak had had enough of this. "If you guys are done chitchatting, I'd like to consider you three for a highly classified mission."

"Sir!" All three saluted.

* * *

**_Two _**

"How are you holding up?"

Cagalli answered, "Fine. How about you, Mir?"

"Fine."

"We're both lying, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

Both let out a sigh. They were keeping each other company in the rare moments when Cagalli actually had free time. Sai came by to visit as often as he could, occasionally bringing former classmate Kuzzey Buskirk. At the moment it was just Cagalli and Miriallia, sharing tea while Murrue and Andy were off taking care of other things.

After a moment of reflection, Miriallia asked her daily question. "Any word on them?"

"Not since last week. Yzak hinted that they would all try and take on whatever foolhardy mission he's come up with." Cagalli sat back to look up at the ceiling mosaic. "I get the feeling that they won't be back for a while."

"I'll never forgive Dearka for this. The waiting is unbearable."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"But we have to keep it together as long as we can. I'd hate for them to come home to nothing."

"I know what you mean. There are times I think that if he came home right this minute I'd deck him. And then there are others when I think I'd throw myself at him and never let him go."

"Dearka and I aren't at that point yet."

"You can't fool me, Mir. I know there's something there."

"We haven't had the time to let it develop far beyond friendship. And if he doesn't make it back here soon . . ." she trailed off.

"Don't think that way. They'll be back soon enough. Kira will look after them."

"Time to stop the guy-missing talk. Murrue is coming."

As she sat down, Murrue let them in on something. "You know, you don't have to stop on my account. It's alright."

"How have you and Andy been getting along?" Mir had always wanted to know, but never gotten around to asking.

"We're doing well, and no we are not dating."

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks for sharing." Miriallia gave her former captain a playful pat on the arm.

"If I may be so bold, how do you feel about him then?" Now that the door was opened, Cagalli wanted to know. Murrue brought it up anyway so it was fair game, right?

"I like him a lot, but I don't want anything romantic at this point." Murrue was being perfectly honest and the other girls could sense it.

"How does he feel about you?" asked Mir.

"You could ask him yourself. He'll be over in a few moments." Murrue leaned back in the comfortable chair, letting it absorb her.

"Is his rehab going alright?" Cagalli didn't feel like continuing the current line of discussion with Andy coming, so she veered it away.

Murrue answered, "He is still in pain, but he can now pick up an egg without breaking it."

"Why does it hurt him so much?" asked Mir.

"The circuitry is attached to the nerve endings, as well as muscles, bones and tendons. He had already gotten used to not having an arm, which is painful enough. Now he has to retrain his body to think he's got the old arm back and not some mechanical monstrosity."

"Talking about me behind my back, huh?" Andy grinned as he joined the discussion. "What did I miss? Lots of juicy gossip I hope." He laughed as he took a sip of his new blend of coffee. Mixing unusual coffee blends was still a hobby of his.

"Murrue was just telling us intimate details of your love life." Mir sounded dead serious, causing Andy to spew coffee across the table at Murrue.

"Andy!" Murrue began wiping herself off with a nearby napkin.

"What did you tell them, Murrue?"

"Nothing at all. They asked and I said you were too cute for words." Murrue enjoyed watching his face change a few shades at that comment.

"That's not funny," he said.

"It is to everyone but you," she retorted.

"Do you like her?" interrupted Mir.

Andy was starting to get extremely uncomfortable. "What kind of game are you girls playing?"

"It's just a question, Andy. Nothing to get upset about," Cagalli joined in.

"The answer is yes, I like Murrue very much. She's been a good friend, even if she is a bit of a flirt and a prankster." Andy took a sip of his coffee. "At least it gives her something to do when she's not out saving the universe."

That got a good laugh. These four had gotten a lot closer over the past week. They were becoming fast friends.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Everything is set to go, sir."

"Excellent, Meyrin." Yzak came a little closer to whisper, "Relax. You're doing fine."

It sounded odd coming from him, and not because they she gotten used to his abrasive nature. He was mellowing out a little now that he had become a commander. No, the reason it seemed so odd was because everyone in Carpenteria had been terrified of his very presence. He had ruled with an iron fist, subduing the entire Asian occupied territories within hours.

Currently, Yzak and company were aboard a submarine headed around Africa on their way to Gibraltar to pick up final supplies before proceeding to Ireland. Meyrin was in charge of ship's communications.

The others were off attending to the contingent of mobile suits on board. The Joule Team members that survived Jachine Diue were there, in addition to Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Dearka, Shinn, and Luna. Luna was sticking to Athrun like glue for some inexplicable reason. It seemed to make Kira and Lacus far more uncomfortable than it did Athrun.

Yzak didn't have time to worry about it. He and Asuka were too busy trying to plan an operation with a bunch of inexperienced soldiers and non-ZAFT personnel. "What a nightmare."

"Hmm?" asked Asuka.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud." Yzak ordered Meyrin to signal go.

"Sir."

With that, the submarine carrier surfaced. The Joule Team, plus Shinn and Luna, went out on maneuvers in the upgraded DINNs. It was the best suits they could manage under the circumstances, and their aerial capabilities might come in handy.

Mobile suits were a bit much for this operation given its covert nature, but Yzak wanted to see if his new pilots were all that their reports said they would be.

Luna struggled at first, but she eventually outpaced many of the Joule Team members. Shinn, on the other hand, clearly stood out the whole time.

Kira took this moment to have a little talk with Athrun in the rear of the bridge.

"So, how are things between you and Cagalli?"

"Great. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You seem to be hitting it off with someone else is all."

"You mean Luna? I wouldn't worry about it. I think it's just hero worship or something."

"You should tell her you're not interested." Kira waited to see if that sparked a reaction. It didn't. "Unless of course, you are interested."

"I'm not going to cheat on Cagalli. You don't have to worry about that."

"Listen Athrun, if you don't tell Luna then you'll just end up hurting her. And what will you tell Cagalli if she finds out? Even if you weren't doing anything, will she understand that?" Kira shook his head, sighing at his unresponsive friend. "I just hope you know what your doing."

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"No, you don't." Kira left, with Lacus in tow.

_Perhaps I don't know what I'm feeling right now_, thought Athrun. _I love Cagalli more than anything, but I just don't know if it can really work between us. She's got a country to run and hardly has time to spend with me anyway. Maybe I should take this opportunity to disappear and get out of her life._

* * *

**_Four _**

"Say, you're a pretty good pilot." Kira tried to congratulate Shinn.

"And who are you?"

"My name's Kira." he offered a hand.

Shinn didn't accept it. "Thanks for the praise. Are you a pilot too?"

"I was one during the war."

"I noticed you're not wearing a uniform. Who did you fight with?"

"Originally the Earth Forces 8th Lunar Fleet, but that was out of necessity. My friends and I were trapped on Heliopolis and we had to fight our way out. After the JOSH-A incident we all defected to Orb to help in its defense. Even some ZAFT pilots helped out. Later I fought with the Triple Ships Alliance."

The very mention of the Orb invasion brought a cold look from Shinn.

"Look, Shinn. We can't harbor grudges forever."

"And why not." Shinn was indignant.

"Because in the end it'll make us no better than the ones who caused all these tragedies. And it'll only result in the next round of conflict."

Kira's comment only angered him further. "How dare you belittle my loss."

"That's not what he's doing," Dearka joined in. "Who do you think you are that your loss is more important than ours?"

It was now Lacus's turn. "We have all lost friends and family in the Bloody Valentine War. It is too bad that some, like yourself, are so self centered that you cannot see past the nose on your face and recognize that fact. Such people are doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past."

They left Shinn to think about that. He really wasn't such a bad guy. Shinn just didn't know how to cope with the death of his family. It wasn't that long ago since their torn and mangled bodies lay right in front of him. Visions of the scene still haunted his dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

In casing out the facility, they left Shinn to his own devices. He was still being terribly difficult to get along with. Even his semi-girlfriend Luna would have little to do with him. Besides, she was focusing her attentions on Athrun Zala.

Riding a motorcycle through Ireland was a moderately enjoyable experience. When it wasn't raining, that is. Such didn't happen often during the spring of the year. It is said that the weather of the British Isles is never agreeable to outdoor activities, and zero-visibility fog is said to be good weather. Perhaps today Shinn was very fortunate to be riding in the dry and clear.

He was fortunate in another way as well.

Riding near the shoreline, there was a sidewalk with a spectacular ocean view of the sunset. A rail kept passers by from tumbling over the cliff into the sea. Half an hour of daylight left and today there would be an unobstructed view of the sun setting.

As Shinn reached his appointed position he suddenly felt a little strange. A tingling sensation, starting from the base of the skull and moving to the forehead. Someone else felt it as well.

Shinn slowed to a stop as this other person locked their eyes with his. A girl. Blond and beautiful, with brown eyes. She stood just a little shorter than he.

"Hi," she said.

"Um, hello," was all he could think to say.

"Nice view, isn't it?" The lady turned back to watch the seas crash against the small cliff side below.

"It is." Shinn wasn't looking at the sea or the sun, just this girl.

The girl smiled, still looking over the rail and down at the sea. "You don't have to stare. I'm not going to disappear any time soon."

He didn't think he was being so obvious, but apparently he was. "Sorry." Shinn followed the lead of his neighbor and looked out over the sea as well.

"No need to be sorry. I find you quite attractive as well." The girl turned to admire the raven-haired gentleman that was so kind to keep her company. Staring deep into his vibrant red eyes she asked, "What's your name?"

"Shinn. Shinn Asuka. You?"

"Stellar Loussier." Stellar turned to point at a small island about three hundred meters away to the northwest. "I live in that hospital over there."

Shinn knew it wasn't a hospital. It was their target: a research facility. He was here to observe it from a distance. "Are you sick? You sure don't look it."

"Yes." Stellar turned back to smile at her companion. "Though I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"That's just it. I can't remember. All I do is go through these tests. They're more like training exercises, but I remember so little after it's all done."

"Do they allow visitors at this hospital?"

"My, you sure are a flirt." Stellar enjoyed seeing him blush. "It's alright. I don't mind. But to answer your question, I don't really know. No one's ever tried to visit."

"No family or friends?"

"Not that I can remember." She shook her head. "I've been told that I was born in the American Midwest, but I don't remember anything before coming here. All the friends I have are inside. A few doctors, some of the trainers and a couple other patients. They're military guys."

"Doesn't is seem a little strange that there are military personnel in a hospital?"

"It is? Well, perhaps it is a military hospital then. That would make sense, since I am an ensign."

Shinn's jaw dropped. "You're a what?"

"You think I'm not cut out for it? Sometimes I think that as well." Stellar sighed, pushing off the rails. "I've already said too much, but it doesn't matter. I'm not even supposed to be out here, though they tell me I keep coming anyway. They will punish me and I'll remember none of this tomorrow. I hope I do not forget you Shinn Asuka."

Shinn took her hand before she could walk away. "Do you have to go just yet?"

"Yes. I really should get back. Perhaps we will meet again."

"At least let me give you a ride back." Shinn motioned at the motorcycle. "If you've got to go, go in style."

"Sure." Stellar gave him a wide smile as she followed him to their ride.

It was a cool evening and they enjoyed each other's warmth during the ride. Running her hands over his chest she placed an ear to his back, feeling his heart race through his leather jacket. She almost thought she could hear it over the rumble of the motorcycle engine.

As the reached the pier, there were a couple of brawny guys waiting for them. "You're late again. Why do you always do this?" asked the first brute.

"Sorry. I'm not sure myself, but this gentleman was kind enough to bring me back."

The second brute thanked Shinn before ushering Stellar onto the boat.

"Good night, sweet prince." Stellar waved as she disappeared, followed by the two goons.

"And may flights of angels wing thee to thy rest." Shinn had only read _Hamlet_ once, and a very long time ago, but he remembered these final lines. It referred to the final fate of Prince Hamlet; the eternal slumber of his death. She was saying goodbye in a final way, like she never expected to see him again. Like he was about to be dead to her. Or just dead.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Why exactly are you here?" Athrun was quite curious about his new shadow. She had clung to him like glue in their three days of casing the area for the planned assault.

"Is there something wrong with me being here? You did invite me to dinner." Luna just smiled.

"So I did. What exactly is your interest in me?" They had just started their main course and Athrun was beating around the bush, so to speak. Trying to figure her out. And trying to figure out his own level of interest in her.

"I like you. I don't know why, so don't bother asking that. This all started as a ploy to get Shinn jealous, but that didn't seem to work. Now I'm here just because I want to be." Luna took a sip of water. "Don't you want me here?"

"You know I'm spoken for."

Luna nodded.

"I'm actually engaged."

"You're not married yet, so that means you're still fair game. And I take it that your invitation tonight is a sign of your infidelity." Luna was hoping against hope that her affection wasn't unrequited.

He looked down at his partially eaten food, as if to avoid her penetrating gaze. "No. I love Cagalli very much." He let the name slip without thinking.

"Cagalli? As in Cagalli Yula Athha? No wonder that guy said going after you would cause an international incident." Luna rolled her eyes at Athrun. _What a total bastard._

Athrun looked up to meet her gaze. "Yes. I love her very much," he stated with more determination.

"Then why did you invite me here?" asked Luna. "Was it just so you could shoot me down in public?" Her eyes began to water. "Or maybe you don't think things will work out between you and Lady Cagalli, is that it? You need me as your backup plan?"

"I guess this was my way of saying that I'm sorry because I can't see anything more than friendship between us," he lied. "And no, I don't think things will work out between me and Cagalli. I'd only get in her way."

"How can you say that? Look, I would kill to be in her position right now. I mean, you're the guy of my dreams, and I'm sure she feels the same way. How can you possibly say that you would get in her way? She would have to be a fool to let someone like you go." Luna began to rise.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished your dinner yet." Though he had completely blown her off, he didn't really want her to leave.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." She threw her napkin down on the plate.

"Wait." Athrun took her wrist, but didn't force her to turn around. "I really am sorry about all this."

"Don't be. I don't need your pity or your sympathy date." She was calm, rigid. But her reddish purple hair didn't hide enough of her face to keep Athrun from seeing a single tear slide down her cheek. She whispered, "I don't need anything from you, Athrun Zala."

After wrenching her wrist free, the sad girl left Athrun to his melancholy thoughts.

_I am such a fool. And I should never have come with them on this mission._

* * *

**_Three _**

Shinn didn't see the mystery girl the next day. Or the day after that, though not from lack of trying. There was something about her . . .

Anyway, Shinn's encounter with Stellar caused a subtle shift in his behavior that did not go unnoticed by the others. Yzak and Asuka were ashore, as were Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Luna. Dearka and the others had been left behind to provide support as necessary from the submarine carrier.

At the moment, everyone was having a meeting in a hotel room.

"So the operation is tonight?" Shinn was looking forward to watching the sunset with his mystery girl this afternoon. If she would just show up, that is.

"Yes, tonight. Are you ready?" asked Yzak.

"Yes sir." Shinn had to be cautious and keep an eye out for Stellar. They were planning to raid the place and steal what research data they could. Hopefully their two targets would be inside.

"Good. You will go in with Kira and Athrun to find whatever you can. Lacus and Luna will keep our escape route clear. And we'll go after our primary targets." Of course, 'we' meant Asuka would tag along with him. "Approaching by boat, we can sneak in under cover of darkness. On our way out, we take the boat out to see and call in the sub. Then we can sink the boat and get back to Carpenteria."

"When do we leave?" Kira was anxious to get this over with. Lacus agreed. The two of them likely wouldn't have a chance for quality time until they got all the way back to Orb. Maybe not even then.

Asuka answered. "Within the hour. Get suited up."

By "suited up" she meant loaded with weapons and ammo. They would all wear black from head to toe.

Lacus had two low-slung pistol holsters strapped to each thigh. Though she hated fighting, thanks to Kira's guidance she knew how to handle herself in battle. However, this would be her first time as a participant rather than a commander. She was understandably nervous.

The others were arrayed similarly, with the exception of Yzak and Asuka.

Asuka naturally brought a pistol along with her kunais. Yzak brought out the automatic pistols and as much ammo as he could carry. Both wore light body armor. The two looked ready to storm a fortress by themselves, which was their original intention anyway. Besides, they had tried to plan this so that they would be the only two involved in any heavy fighting.

All their weapons were equipped with silencers. It seemed like a good idea if they wanted to avoid attracting undue attention.

Slowly approaching by sea, the group went completely unnoticed in their large rubber raft. They cut the engines from very far out and let the boat coast in to the island's shore, unaware that they had just tripped underwater sensors.

Lacus and Luna sat in an uncomfortable silence while they waited. Earlier in the day, Luna approached Lacus about Athrun.

"_He and I were once engaged," _Lacus had said.

"_Really? It didn't work out, huh?"_ Luna was still harboring a little hope that his current engagement wouldn't work out either.

"_No. There was never anything there. It was just something arranged by our parents. Besides, I fell for Kira and he for Kira's sister."_

"_He loves her very much, doesn't he?"_ Luna was quite sad about it.

"_I know you have feelings for Athrun, but please do not confuse him further. He is normally a very determined individual, but when it comes to matters of the heart he is quite dumb and indecisive. I know he is frightened of the commitment he made to her, but it is something he must face on his own. If he likes you, he'll come around. Let him work out his problems with his fiancée by himself."_

"_Sorry. It wasn't my intention to interfere. I'll stay away from him, then."_

Lacus knew Luna had developed quite a crush on Athrun in the past couple of weeks. And Lacus also knew that her friend and future sister-in-law was at home worried sick about Athrun. To make matters worse, it seemed Athrun was enjoying the attention of not only Luna, but also Meyrin!

Yes, the silence between them this night was quite uncomfortable indeed.

Yzak and Asuka had gone in one direction, while Kira, Athrun, and Shinn in another. Sneaking into the facility was easy. Too easy in fact, but no one complained about it. They worked in silence.

Making their way into the computer room, Shinn was a bit surprised to see it unguarded. Kira and Athrun quickly set to work in bypassing the security lockouts and backing up the research database. They placed Shinn on lookout duty, though his eyes kept darting back to the computer screens hoping for a glimpse of information on Stellar.

He didn't see any by the time they were finished, so he decided to ask about it instead.

Kira blinked at Shinn in rapid succession.

Athrun stated coolly, "Of all the times to tell us you know someone inside, it had to be now."

"Sorry," Shinn matched Athrun's angry eyes. "I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Well, if Yzak goes to plan B she'll be dead," Kira told him.

"Plan B?" This was the first Shinn had heard of a plan B.

"B for blow the place up," Kira answered.

"Look, she's a friend of mine and I would like to get her out of this refuge for mad scientists. Are you guys going to help me or am I going to have to do this on my own?"

"I'll help," Kira volunteered. "I know what it's like to have a friend on the opposite side." Of course Athrun knew what it was like too, as he was the friend to which Kira was referring.

"It's a bad idea, but I can't leave you two alone." Placing a hand on Kira's shoulder, Athrun continued "Just don't forget that each extra moment we spend in here puts Lacus in even greater danger."

"Understood," Kira nodded. He didn't need the reminder. Kira could sense the apprehension within Lacus.

"Then we'll do this real quick-like." Shinn's voice dripped with sarcasm. He took over the computer screen to do a search. Kira took over another terminal to try to erase their tracks and avoid setting off every alarm in the building.

"Hurry it up, guys. We can't keep this lucky streak going for much longer." It's not that Athrun was unsympathetic . . . Well, maybe he was just a little bit.

"You're assuming that they don't already know we're here." Kira whispered.

"Found it. Let's go." Shinn was disturbed by what he found. Stellar was a second generation human CPU for mobile suits. She was listed as equipment, not personnel. A plaything for scientists and engineers disguised as medical doctors.

It was little wonder why she had such a poor memory. She was the victim of repeated brainwashing and drug enhancement to make her the perfect killing machine.

When they arrived, she was wrapping up another treatment along with several other would-be pilots.

"There are intruders in the complex," they were told by someone in a lab coat. "Kill them."

"Sir!" All of them saluted.

The doctor had them split up. Two would go to guard the VIPs. Stellar and the others would individually search for the two groups of intruders.

Perhaps Shinn was getting lucky. Or perhaps not.

Shinn, Kira, and Athrun backed off to wait for their prey. They couldn't play this game for long. Guards were probably already swarming the place if the doctors knew there were intruders in the building.

"Psst. Stellar," Shinn called through a doorway.

Stellar entered the darkened room cautiously with a knife in one hand, a pistol in the other. She brushed her wrist by her belt, barley depressing a call button to alert the security forces.

Athrun jumped first, barely succeeding in taking away her gun. It earned him a nasty gash between the ribs from her knife. Shinn flipped on the lights, only to be rushed by the wild animal he barely recognized as Stellar. It was the same girl, but the look in her eyes was that of an enraged berserker.

Shinn grabbed her wrists and avoided a lethal knife wound, but had the breath knocked out of him with one of her knees. She had him pinned against the wall, almost ready to slit his throat. Stellar would bathe in his blood, enjoying the kill.

Kira slammed the butt of his pistol down on her back, trying to knock her unconscious. It only made matters worse.

With his comrades temporarily out of the fight, it was Kira all alone. Shinn would be fine in a few minutes and his eyes begged Kira not to hurt her. Athrun was desperately trying to slow his bleeding. Kira's pupils shrank to pinpricks as his senses heightened and muscles grew stronger. With all his uncanny abilities, would this Ultimate Coordinator be a match for her? He always had problems against the three enhanced Naturals he encountered before, but then he was outnumbered. Stellar was a second generation unit. How much stronger, faster, more terrifying would she be?

She lunged with the knife. Kira grabbed her wrist and elbow, slinging Stellar over his head. As she hit the wall flat on her back, Kira slammed his fist into her stomach with all his might. Aiming just below her diaphragm, he made sure she wouldn't be able to breathe effectively for a few minutes. Despite having the wind knocked from her sails, she still fought furiously for half a minute before finally passing out from lack of oxygen.

Shinn managed to get out between gasps, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"The same thing she just did to you, only a little harder. If you want to get your friend out of here, I suggest you carry her." Kira went over to help Athrun to his feet. "How bad is it?" he asked his best friend.

Athrun answered, "I'll be fine. As long as we can manage to get out of here."

* * *

**_Four _**

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

"I know." If Yzak didn't have guns in both hands he would have patted Asuka on the shoulder for encouragement. She didn't need it, he knew. It might have made him feel better, though.

They stalked the rest of the way in silence, with little hope of success in finding their prey. They planted plastic explosives in a few out of the way areas; the kind of explosives that the Eurasian Federation was fond of using. They also planted a few other subtle clues to point toward the Eurasians, but it was questionable whether any of it would actually work. As long as it wasn't blatantly obvious that it was a ZAFT attack they would be fine.

When they heard a commotion around the corner, Yzak didn't quite know what to do. Asuka pulled him into a darkened room to look for a way into the air ducts or some other immediate fix.

Instead, they stumbled into the sleeping quarters of the chief researcher.

They closed the door behind them, waiting until the guards had passed before turning on the lights.

"So glad you could join us." It was a thin teenager, maybe fifteen or sixteen. Reddish orange hair was all disheveled and the young man had a wicked grin. His eyes, though, were what let them know they were in trouble. Silver eyes, bloodshot, betrayed utter madness.

"Take care of them, Diego." The order was issued by the chief researcher.

The action began with everyone moving at once. Asuka flung a kunai at the scientist only to have Diego catch it and fling it into one of Yzak's hands. Yzak let the gun from the injured hand drop and opened fire with the other. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a shot off at their target before the researcher ducked behind a mahogany desk.

Diego sprang into the air at Asuka and stabbed at her with the second kunai she threw. Her body armor saved her from being disemboweled, but the pressure of his attack almost knocked the wind out of her. Yzak shot at the lunatic hitting him several times but he kept on coming.

When it was finally over, Yzak and Asuka lay bleeding and exhausted in the floor. It took a shot to the head to finally stop this Diego.

Summoning his remaining strength, Yzak completed this part of the mission. The scientists died whimpering.

"Let's go. We've done enough," Yzak helped his companion to her feet.

Now that the place was fully alert to their presence, they would have to fight their way out. There was no hope of them living long enough to finding the second target.

* * *

End Part Five

* * *

**A/N**

I'm glad one of these parts finally worked out to have a little cliffhanger at the end.

If you blinked, then you may have missed the infamous bottle. (Chapter 18, section 3)

**End A/N**


	6. Part Six

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N**

Question: Why the heck did updating screw everything up? This story got dropped from like 3 C2s instantaneously. Weird. You C2 managers can put it back up if you'd like. (i.e. please put it back up)

And a special note to KiraFreedom: Yes they do exist. Sometimes they're called bath crystals, but I believe most are composed of some form of salt to keep it in crystalline form until it hits the warm water. Quite relaxing.

I don't want any upset AxC fans begging me to change the direction of my story (since only I really know where it's going anyway) because it would screw up everything that comes after it. You're just going to have to trust me. I like happy endings too, you know. Bare with me for a couple of parts, please.

And please don't think that I wanted to portray Athrun as purely indecisive (or a jerk). Many people are riddled with doubt after getting engaged at a young age (or any age, for that matter). I wanted to portray him as human, flawed and generally inexperienced. All three adjectives fit him pretty well. I'm one for thinking that Athrun is deeply in love with Cagalli, but you'll notice in Destiny he leaves her at the drop of a hat to go join ZAFT. What the heck!

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing:-)

**End A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Oh my God." Luna was almost hysterical when she saw Athrun's injury. She became his nurse while the others stood on lookout for Yzak and Asuka.

Ripping his shirt off, she turned it into a makeshift bandage to wrap around him in an effort to apply steady pressure to his wound. It was approximately seven inches long on his right side, possibly half an inch or more deep in places. He lost a lot of blood getting to the boat and she was having a difficult time slowing the bleeding. He wouldn't have made it at all had Kira not carried him most of the way.

"Please be alright," she whispered into his ear. With what little strength he had left, Athrun wiped away some of her tears before losing consciousness. Luna didn't react. She calmly applied steady pressure while praying silently for his survival.

"How much longer can we wait?" asked Lacus. "Athrun's injury looks quite bad."

"I don't know," answered Kira. He looked over to see Shinn taking care of Stellar in the boat. She was breathing regularly now, but thankfully still unconscious. Shinn promised to take responsibility for whatever damage she did when she awoke.

"Let's wait one more minute," Shinn said. "Then we'd better go." He didn't really want to stay, but he also didn't want the disgrace of losing his commander on his first mission. Especially a war hero and member of the Council.

After about thirty seconds, Kira announced "I'm going back in."

"No, Kira. You must stay," Lacus pleaded.

In the end, the discussion was moot. Seconds later explosions rang out to cover the escape of Yzak and his bodyguard. Rifle shots rang out zipping past all the members of the group.

By some small miracle, they managed to get out to sea without further incident.

Dearka was ready and waiting for them. He also had the foresight to have med teams standing by, just in case.

* * *

**_Two _**

"How long has she been in there?"

"Since we got back, I believe. I don't expect she'll be coming out soon, either." Lacus found this conversation eerily familiar. It was almost the exact exchange Athrun and Cagalli had concerning Lacus taking care of Kira after his collapse. Kira had been rescued floating in Jachine Diue space, running low on oxygen.

Now it was Luna's turn to weep over an injured Athrun.

Both Lacus and Kira were respectfully waiting outside. And both were also thinking that it would have been more appropriate had it been Cagalli in there rather than Luna.

Meyrin came by to see Athrun and her sister when off duty, but that had been a while ago. Meyrin brought some food to her sister knowing she wouldn't come out.

Athrun had not regained consciousness following their rescue. He had received blood transfusions and lots of stitches. And a significant amount of care from Luna.

"Let's go," Kira looped his arm through that of Lacus. "There's nothing we can do now."

"I'm sorry," Lacus apologized.

"It's alright. I had a feeling Athrun would end up hurting Cagalli. I just hope it all works out for the best."

"As do I."

Walking off with Lacus in tow, Kira continued "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"For some odd reason I'm not angry about it. Back when they first started dating, I thought I might kill Athrun if he ever hurt her."

"That would change the minute you saw Cagalli crying."

"Yes. I'm sure it would. Let's hope it never comes to that."

Inside, Luna's tears rained down on Athrun's bare chest. He had bandages wrapped around his rib cage, but that was the extent of his upper body clothing. The moist drops tickled him awake.

He couldn't see clearly; just enough to see a silhouette above him. Hair that came midway down the neck flared out behind a feminine head. Someone was squeezing his left hand. It reminded him of the time he awoke to find himself in the custody of Orb. "Cagalli . . ." he whispered.

"No," a sad voice answered. Luna checked his eyes, holding up the eyelids. She didn't know what to look for to see if there was anything wrong. Perhaps she just wanted a better look at those emerald green eyes of his. That task done, she caressed his cheek with one hand while resuming the gentle squeeze with the other. "I'm not Cagalli, no matter how much I wish I was at this moment."

"Sorry. I can't see very well." Athrun tried to rise, but a gentle hand restrained him.

"You had better not. You lost a lot of blood." Now that it appeared he had made it, Luna began weeping anew. She sobbed without restraint. "I thought you were going to die."

"You shouldn't be here," he returned her squeeze as best he could.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Athrun blinked away a tear of his own.

"I know you love your fiancée very much and I will not get in the way," Luna promised. "Just let me stay. Even if I can only be your friend, please let me stay. Don't send me away from you."

"It will be painful for you." _And me too._ "I don't want that."

"I know." Luna smiled behind the tears. His vision was clearing enough to make it out. "Perhaps we can become good friends, even if we are never to be lovers."

"I would like that." He tried to reach up to wipe away her tears, but needed her help to make it. He was very weak.

Luna took his hand and dried her tears. She kissed the hand before laying it back on his chest. Sensing his chill, she also pulled a blanket up over him.

"I'm sorry." Luna whispered.

"For what?"

No sooner had the words left his lips than she kissed him. He didn't resist. Instead, he returned it making sure she had been thoroughly kissed before it was over. As weak as he was, he managed to return some measure of passion to her. Pulling back, she tugged on his lower lip with her lips. Their eyes met, both watering.

"Sorry," she repeated.

His only response was a gentle squeeze to her hand before falling asleep.

"Thank you, Athrun. If for only this one moment, thank you for letting me have you all to myself."

* * *

**_Three _**

As Luna awaited Athrun's return to consciousness, so did Shinn with Stellar.

She was in the brig. Shinn had locked himself in the cell with her, believing she would be more calm if he was with her when she awoke. He didn't want her feeling like a prisoner, though that's exactly what she was.

Stellar's eyes began to twitch a little. Shinn sat by her on the cot, holding her hands in his. "I hope you don't try to kill me when you wake up. There's not a lot of room in here for me to get away."

"Hmm?" she stirred.

He decided to give her a soldier's wake-up call. "Name. Rank."

"Stellar Loussier. Ensign, GenoTech Research Division." She opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"Do you remember me?"

"What kind of gentleman answers a lady's question with another question?"

"Just tell me if you remember me."

Stellar sat up to look into his red eyes. "You do seem a bit familiar." That tingling sensation again. "Weird."

Again, he felt it too. "Well, I remember you. We watched the sunset together a few days ago. My name is . . ."

"Shinn. Your name is Shinn."

"That's right. Shinn Asuka. I'm glad you remembered. You said you hoped you would."

Stellar needed a moment to let that soak in. She also took in her surroundings. "I'm a prisoner, aren't I?"

"Temporarily, yes. You wounded an acquaintance of mine."

"You're ZAFT." She retreated a bit from his touch.

"Yes. Sorry. We raided the research facility and I took you away. I thought I was rescuing you."

"A prince rescuing a damsel in distress?"

"Yeah. Sounds kind of silly when you put it like that."

"And I fought back."

Shinn nodded. "You were ordered to kill us."

"I don't remember any of that."

"Yeah, about that . . ." Shinn took out a data pad and handed it to her. "It's a good thing your sitting down."

After reading it through twice she tossed the pad back to him. "Brainwashing. Drug therapy. Am I supposed to believe this?"

"If you want. When we met you said you were a patient with a very bad memory."

Slowly it started to sink in. "I am a pilot too. It could make sense, but how do I know this isn't all a trick?"

"You don't." Shinn stood up. "But I thought you might like some company so I locked myself in here with you. Consider it an act of good faith on my part."

"That was kind of dumb, don't you think?"

"Yes. Especially considering how you beat the hell out of me a few hours ago." Shinn rubbed his stomach just below the breast bone.

"Sorry." She placed a hand over his. "What will happen to me now?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think very far ahead," he apologized. "Look, if things start to get out of hand I'll try to sneak you off. Okay?"

"I don't know why, but I believe you Shinn."

"I'll look after you, if you'll let me."

Stellar nodded. "So what do we do now that we're locked in?"

"I guess we just sit here and talk."

"You really don't think too far ahead do you?"

"Nope. Never have." They laughed together.

Their laughter drew the attention of a passing couple. "What kind of prisoner laughs from behind bars?"

It was Kira and Lacus.

"Hi, Kira." Shinn didn't greet him as gruffly as he normally would have.

"How are you feeling, Miss Loussier?" asked Lacus.

"I'm fine, I think."

"That's good," Kira responded. "I thought I over did it there."

"What do you mean?" Stellar cocked her head to the side.

"I had to hit you pretty hard. I apologize." Kira bowed slightly. "Shinn said he had a friend in that place and we thought it best to get you out before the fireworks started. He didn't want you to get hurt. Unfortunately, you kind of laid a hurting on us before I knocked you out and we brought you aboard."

"I must admit, you people are not what I expected from ZAFT soldiers."

"We're not ZAFT," Lacus responded. "Kira was with the Earth Forces before their invasion of Orb and I am a civilian. Consider us passengers with friends on all sides."

"I see." Actually, Stellar didn't.

Kira tried to explain their actions. "See, my friends and I fought in the Triple Ships Alliance and there were these three maniacs that we encountered. They were all on drugs and fought as well or better than Coordinators. Normally, we would let that pass as just normal idiotic military development. But these are not normal times. The ceasefire is very fragile, and now that the project has entered its second generation we thought it best to delay things a bit in the interests of keeping a temporary balance of power. There are factions on both sides who want the war to start up again. Their efforts would be that much more successful if one side had an advantage to press against those who want peace. We'll do anything to avoid more blood shed.."

Stellar was still a bit dubious. "And attacking that facility was supposed to help matters? Wouldn't you just be stirring up more trouble?"

"Possibly. It was a calculated risk, and not one that was made lightly." Kira was never convinced of the wisdom of this mission.

"What will become of me? I would like an answer."

Lacus answered, "I suppose you will be held for observation for a short while. Perhaps later you will be released into Shinn's custody. Or just released and returned to the Earth Forces if you wish. I'm not really sure," she admitted.

"I doubt it will be anything to worry over. You're Shinn's responsibility. He'll look after you." Kira and Lacus were on their way again, leaving Shinn and Stellar locked in their cell. They thought they might like a little privacy.

"Your friends seem nice," Stellar admitted.

"They're not really my friends. I've only known them a short while. And don't tell them I said so, but yes they are quite nice." Shinn sat back down beside her.

"May I?"

"What?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning his pale cheeks bright red.

"Um, thanks."

"I suppose you did save my life. After placing it in extreme danger."

"Sorry," Shinn shook his head. "I don't know what they did to you, but you were really out of it. Like a wild animal."

"Does it still hurt?" She placed her hand on his stomach again.

"If it means you'll keep your hand there, then yes. It hurts very much." That drew a giggle. "It's good to hear you laugh so much." After a few moments he continued. "You know, I waited for you."

"Hmm?"

"When we met, you said you came to the seaside often. I waited for you every day."

"Okay, Shinn. You don't have to lay it on so thick. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ha! That's what you said back then."

"Sorry, but I don't remember."

"It's okay. You're here with me now, and that's all that matters."

"Right." Stellar gave him another kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"If being a captive is like this, perhaps I should have gotten captured a long time ago."

* * *

**_Four _**

"What do you mean it's fake?" Yzak was a little upset. Okay, more than a little.

"I've seen enough misinformation to know it when I come across it. This is a very good example. They should teach this as a case in the academy." Asuka handed him another data pad to prove her point.

"So all the data was junk?" asked Dearka. "What a waste of time."

"Not quite. We still have one of their specimens," Yzak scratched his head in thought. "Perhaps she will be enough." He began out of the captain's quarters with Asuka and Dearka not far behind.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"No, Dearka. I'm going to ask for her cooperation."

"Think she'll help?" asked Asuka.

Yzak answered, "It doesn't matter."

They rounded the corner to come across Shinn and Stellar in the brig together.

"Shinn, what are you doing in there?" Before Shinn could answer Yzak changed his mind. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Stellar asked Shinn, "I assume this is your commanding officer?"

Shinn nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Stellar arose to shake the offered hand.

"Let's get right to the point. I don't want to keep you as a prisoner."

"That is agreeable," Stellar admitted.

"The data we recovered is useless, so we would like to gather a little information on what was going on through you."

"I don't think I'll be of any great help. I can't remember much of anything."

"That's not important. All we want you to do is run through a few tests, then we'll let you go."

Stellar cocked an eye. "What's the catch?"

"You can't go back to fight for the Earth Forces. You can either stay in the PLANT occupied territories or Orb. I recommend Orb. That will allow you the most free travel."

"I don't know . . ."

"Well, you're being released whether you like it or not." Yzak opened the cell door. "I assume you'd like to be her guard, Shinn?"

"Sir." Shinn stood and gave a salute. Oddly, he was almost respectful.

"Miss Loussier, you will be under Shinn's supervision until you make your final decision." Turning to go, Yzak added "Unfortunately, we cannot allow you to return to the Atlantic Federation. After seeing what they were doing to you, I find it hard to believe that you'd actually want to go back."

"Assuming, of course, that I believe a word of it." Stellar wasn't convinced in the least. This could all be some elaborate setup. It was clear that this was all an effort to make her feel better disposed toward her captors. Perhaps it really was a trap.

"That is at your discretion, of course." Yzak placed a hand on Shinn's shoulder. "Show her around and see to it that she's comfortable."

"Yes sir."

Yzak and company left Shinn and Stellar alone.

"You don't trust them, do you."

"No, not really." Stellar looped her arm through his. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company for the time being."

"How very true," Shinn matched her smile.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"You'll be leaving Carpenteria soon. I've already scheduled a flight for you all." Yzak signaled Asuka to distribute their boarding passes. It was a civilian passenger flight, though they would be closely escorted while over international waters.

"Thanks, Yzak." Dearka shook his hand. "If you ever need us, you know where to look."

"Don't forget you're expected back home in the near future. I'll see you then." Yzak knew that Dearka was so excited about seeing Mir again that he had completely forgotten his duty as a reinstated soldier and prospective Council candidate.

"Yeah. We'll see each other then."

Luna had asked special permission to see Athrun to Orb, which was surprisingly granted. All the members of the Joule Team would be given extended shore leave, which included its temporary members Luna, Shinn and Meyrin. After all preliminary tests proved their suspicions, Stellar was also given permission to accompany Shinn to Onogoro. They had all they needed from her anyway; the type of drugs and mental conditioning they were using.

Their trip to Onogoro wasn't expressly for shore leave, however. They were to report to Morgenroete in a few days for further orders.

"Does Lady Cagalli know to expect us?" asked Kira.

"Yes. You will likely be met by someone at the airport, though I wouldn't expect her to come in person." Turning to Athrun, Yzak continued "From our brief talk this morning, I gathered that things are not well in Orb. Take every precaution."

Yzak had really begun mellowing out. Not only was he half way kind to his friends, he also showed a little bit of concern. In everyone's best interests, they all decided to pay it no mind.

"I'll be careful," Athrun offered a hand. Yzak accepted. It had only been two days since his injury and Athrun was feeling somewhat better. A part of him wanted Luna to come, but another very much wanted her to stay behind. Seeing him and Cagalli together would only break her heart. Possibly his too. He hadn't had time to sort out his emotions. All he felt was an intense desire to be with Cagalli.

Luna insisted on coming, however. Meyrin came on her sister's behalf, hoping that this would all turn out for the best.

Kira, Lacus, and Dearka were all apprehensive. This turn of events did not bode well for their friendships. It would be hard to forgive Athrun if he blatantly cheated right in front of Cagalli.

Shinn and Stellar were oblivious to these things. Both were beginning to let their guards down with each other, becoming close friends. She still enjoyed watching the sunset, and he still enjoyed watching her.

The flight was an uneventful one. Kira and Lacus discussed their wedding plans. They wanted a small and private ceremony at Rev. Malchio's home in the Marshall Islands. They also intended to help him care for the dozen or so war orphans in his care. Hopefully, they could live out the rest of their lives in peace there. Of course, they would always have a home with Cagalli in Orb if they so chose.

Athrun and Luna spoke a great deal about some of the things he had seen and done during the war. Luna was enthralled by his harrowing tales of the fights he had with his best friend. Athrun was careful to steer clear of many of the details of his relationship with Cagalli, of course. He didn't want to rub her face in it. One thing he did express was his desire to show Luna some of the sights in Onogoro.

Dearka had a nice quiet flight beside Meyrin. She was very outgoing, though thankfully not all over Athrun the way her sister was. Dearka often wondered if the older sister had called dibs on Athrun or something, as he was clearly desired by both. Maybe they just had similar tastes in men. The appearance of the sisters was even a little similar, but that was only natural. Both had hair the color of a merlot wine, with Luna's a couple shades darker. While Luna's hair was cropped short, Meyrin's was longer and often pulled into a double ponytail or some other elaborate style.

One detail that did arise in conversation between Dearka and Meyrin was their sincerest wishes that Athrun and Luna behave themselves. To tell the truth, Dearka was terrified that something happen to upset Cagalli. She was a good person and didn't deserve to have this happen to her. Dearka also didn't know what Miriallia's reaction would be, as she was also friends with Cagalli. The last thing he needed was for Mir to go postal on him for something Athrun did.

Shinn and Stellar chatted about any number of things. Mostly their talk concerned their feelings about war and the necessity of their service.

"Why did you enlist with ZAFT?" she asked.

"Honestly, it was because of the Atlantic Federation's invasion of Orb. My parents and sister were killed in the attack. I'm not with Orb because I don't agree with the Athha ideals of peaceful neutrality since it didn't work for my family. They died anyway. The only outlet for my aggression was ZAFT."

Stellar was naturally sympathetic, but his distaste for his homeland seemed a bit much. "Would the outcome have been different had Orb chosen a side?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Orb had sided with the PLANTs, they would have been invaded by the Atlantic Federation anyway. And if Orb had sided with the Atlantic Federation, vice versa."

"Perhaps." Shinn didn't want to get into a philosophical debate over his motives, so it was time to redirect the conversation. "Why do you serve with the Earth Forces?"

"I honestly don't know." Stellar began wringing her hands in her lap. "They tell me to pilot. They tell me to fight. I must do what I am told or I will be punished. I think the reason I can't remember much of my past is because it's part of the punishment. I don't remember any pain, but then I don't remember much of anything at all."

Shinn put an arm around her, letting Stellar rest her head on his shoulder.

"They tell me I'll get my memories back if I'm a good girl, but I never seem to be good enough."

Shinn wiped away a tear running down her cheek. "Do you want to go back to them? You may never get your memories. If that report was right, you may never have had a past."

"I don't know." Stellar really didn't. She was so confused. About this situation, about herself, about Shinn; about everything really.

"You're welcome to stay with me, if that's what you want to do. I think my home is still standing."

"Will it be alright if I give it a try? I can't make any promises."

Shinn lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "You're thinking about going back, aren't you?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking." _Could he be right? Isn't it my duty to escape?_

"If you run away, there's a chance we'll meet as enemies one day. I wouldn't like that."

"Neither would I, Shinn. Neither would I." The mere thought of it brought a great anxiety within her. Even if it was the only way to learn who she really was, would it be important enough to her to have to face Shinn on the battlefield some day?

"Then let's not think about it any more. You're here with me now and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right." She resumed her comfortable position with her head on his shoulder. "Shinn? I hope I can remember these days with you for as long as I live."

"We can make a lifetime worth of memories."

Stellar doubted that. Her life had been a hard one. She couldn't imagine ever getting that lucky. And deep down, she just knew she would end up serving with the Atlantic Federation once again.

* * *

**_Two _**

Their flight arrived midmorning. Kisaka and a few other military personnel met them at the airport, just as Yzak had predicted. Two nondescript cars were on hand to take them to the Athha palace where Cagalli was waiting.

"Athrun!" In her usual style, Cagalli ran through the halls showing her excitement over the arrival of a loved one. She had done it when the Archangel returned with Kira aboard. And just like that time, she tackled the unfortunate target of her worry. "Athrun!"

Out of habit, he positioned himself to cushion her fall. The plush rug underneath him didn't soften the blow either. Athrun cracked his head on the floor hard and Cagalli's weight, as light as that may be, caused a little bleeding from between his stitches. Despite the pain, he held on to Cagalli as tight as he could.

"Athrun," Cagalli cried, burying her face in his shirt. "I've missed you so much."

"Please be a little more careful. He was wounded pretty badly." Luna didn't dare try to separate them, but she felt it necessary to warn Cagalli of the damage she was doing.

"I'm so sorry." Cagalli quickly arose to see blood seeping through his thin white polo t-shirt. "Oh my. Athrun, I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's alright, Cagalli. I'll be fine." Athrun was helped to his feet by both Cagalli and Luna. "If it's alright with you, could I go lay down a while? I'm very tired."

"Sure, Athrun. Let's get you to your room." Cagalli helped Athrun away, leaving everyone else in the foyer.

"Hi." Through all the commotion, Dearka didn't even notice Miriallia sneaking up behind him. "Cagalli told me you were coming and invited me over. I hope that's alright."

"Are you kidding?" Dearka placed his hands under her armpits and lifted a giggling Mir into the air. "It's better than alright. It's perfect!" Letting her down, he wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Did you miss me?"

"Not a bit," she lied. Her smile gave it away.

"Sorry it took so long to get back."

"Just don't do it again." Mir's eyes began to water.

"You got it." Dearka sealed the promise with a tender kiss.

Everyone else tried hard not to notice the display. Kira and Lacus went off to their old rooms to find everything just as it was. Luna and Meyrin sat in a drawing room near the palace entrance, out of the way. Shinn and Stellar went for a brief walk through the grounds, admiring the luscious plant life that grew in Onogoro. Springtime was beautiful almost everywhere, but even more so in the pacific islands.

Athrun and Cagalli took advantage of these moments of solitude to have some quiet time. "Yzak said something was wrong."

Cagalli sat by him on his bed, squeezing his hand just as Luna had done. "Yes. We've had no luck in proving Yuna was directly involved in the assassination attempts. His supporters in the Senate and military are working overtime to get him released and the Seiran authority reinstated."

"And that means they'll renew pressure for your arranged marriage and an alliance with the Atlantic Federation." Athrun blinked away a tear.

Cagalli wasn't sure if it was from pain or sadness, but she had the privilege of wiping the droplet from off his cheek. "I'm so very glad you came back to me, my knight."

"Sorry I had to break your ten feet rule."

"Kira and the others were all safe and sound?"

"Yes. I kept my promise to look after them."

Cagalli kissed him. "Please don't leave me again. Even if I order you to."

Instead of answering, Athrun pulled her close. She lay with him, her head on the left side of his chest.

Cagalli placed a hand over his wound. It was still bleeding a little and it showed. "Is it bad?"

"Yes." When she tried to remove it Athrun gently placed his hand over hers, keeping it in place.

"How bad?"

"I almost didn't make it." His answer brought tears to her eyes, wetting his white polo shirt.

"Are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"We raided the research facility according to plan. Kira, Shinn, and I went off to look for a friend of Shinn's who was playing the lab rat for the Atlantic Federation. That would be the blond girl you saw with him. She's in his custody."

"I didn't notice."

"Guess not." Athrun kissed the top of her head before continuing. "She had just finished a brainwashing and drugging session and was ordered to kill all intruders. It was her that tried to fillet me. Kira knocked her out and now she's sort of a prisoner."

"And you were dumb enough to bring her here?" Cagalli rose up to give him the angriest look she could muster. He had seen plenty worse from her.

"Sorry. She's almost harmless now."

"Almost?"

"Shinn seems to have a good handle on her." Athrun gently repositioned her head on his chest. "She can be quite tame with the drugs out of her system."

"Tell me about your other friends."

"The other two are the Hawke sisters; Lunamaria and Meyrin. Luna is the older one, with the shorter hair. She was the one that saved my life. I would have bled to death if she hadn't been there."

"I'll have to thank her later."

"I am so very tired." Athrun was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "You have work to do, don't you?"

"Yes. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Stay as long as you want, but I don't think I'll be good company until after a few hours of sleep."

"I'll wait. I planned ahead anyway. All the important stuff has already taken care of. I was hoping to have the day off with you."

"Sorry I can't be better entertainment for you." Athrun yawned.

"It's alright. I'll be right here when you wake up."

As Athrun slept, Cagalli gingerly removed his garments to put him into some loose pajamas. She got a good look at his bandages, realizing for the first time how close she had been to losing him forever. Cagalli joined him under the covers, watching his contented sleep. He didn't stir for hours.

True to her word, Cagalli was there when he awoke. It was now early afternoon. "I love you," she said. Unable to resist, she began kissing him. Running her fingers through his hair, staring into those emerald eyes she loved so dearly, she expressed her love and relief at his return the best way she knew how. Being young and foolish, that meant physical intimacy. Had they been older and wiser in matters of the heart, perhaps she would have realized that just her very presence was enough. And perhaps she would have known that emotional intimacy was what the two of them really needed.

She was very careful, both because of their inexperience and because of his injuries.

In the pillow talk that followed, Cagalli asked a very important question. "We need to think about setting a date." Not only was this important to her personally, but it may also relieve a little of the political pressure. She couldn't very well go through with a marriage to Yuna if she was already married to Athrun.

"I guess so." Athrun didn't want to think about it, so he just threw out a date that seemed far away. "How about late summer."

"How about early summer." Cagalli claimed one of his hands and began kissing it. "Some of my favorite flowers will still be in bloom then."

"Alright." Athrun didn't want to argue. He also didn't want to relay his doubts to her by giving noncommittal answers.

Cagalli stopped playing with his hand, holding it tightly to her bare chest. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Yzak was acting funny, and now I'm getting a weird vibe from you." Cagalli rolled over to hang above him. Her palms rested on the bed, one on each side of his torso. Her knees supported their share of her weight on either side of Athrun's waist. Uncovered and unashamed, she floated above him, letting him see all of her for the first time. "What's wrong with me that I'm not good enough?" She let him have a good long look at her body. He appeared to like what he saw, so something else was bothering him. "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"Sorry." Athrun looked away, avoiding her penetrating gaze. "I love you very much, Cagalli. And I never want to see you get hurt."

"And this doesn't hurt?" she yelled. "Tell me what's going on, Athrun Zala!"

He looked back to see her crying. He was crying too. "I'm sorry. I just need some time. Don't you think we're rushing?"

"Maybe so," Cagalli sobbed. "But damn you, Zala. I cried my heart out every night while you were away. And so help me God, if you don't want to be with me you better get the hell out of Orb before I order you shot!" She tried to go.

Athrun caught her by the wrists, keeping her from escaping. She slipped, causing one of her elbows to strike his wound with the full force of her weight.

Athrun's scream was controlled; the thick walls prevented anyone from hearing. The only other people in the palace were likely a good distance away.

"Don't go," he begged, gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry, Athrun." Cagalli ran to get something from his private bath to help stop the renewed bleeding.

"Don't be sorry. I deserve it," Athrun took her hands to stop her from treating him. "I deserve all your anger."

Cagalli looked into his eyes and then she knew. "There's another. Someone else."

"She is kind and sincere," Athrun admitted. "She loves me, but I . . . I told her we should just be friends."

Cagalli shook with fear and rage. "Damn you, Zala. What did you do?"

"Nothing happened."

"But you thought about it, didn't you?"

Athrun nodded.

"You're a total bastard, you know that?" Cagalli wrenched her wrists free and resumed treating him.

Athrun nodded again. "No matter what I do, nothing will ever make up for this."

"No. I don't suppose it will." Cagalli got dressed and left. Resuming her duties, she refused to see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**_Three _**

"How long have you known about this?"

Kira and Lacus were waiting for Cagalli in her private study. They had a feeling this was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Kira answered his sister's question with one of his own. "He told you? I'm not surprised."

"Answer my question, Kira." Cagalli didn't shed any more tears. She was too pissed to cry.

"Since before leaving Carpenteria. The Hawke sisters developed a crush on him rather quickly, but the older one ended up spending the most time with him. As far as I know, Athrun never returned any of her affection. However, Luna hasn't left his side since he was injured."

"He likes her. I know he does." Cagalli took a deep breath. "Oh God, why did this have to happen?" She slumped forward on her desk, covering her head.

"Perhaps you should just consider this a test of your relationship." Lacus was trying to look on the bright side, as always. "When you two come through this, your relationship will be just that much stronger."

"That doesn't help. What if he ends up with her?" Cagalli lifted her head to dismiss them. "Just leave me alone for a while. I have work to do." As they got to the door Cagalli apologized. "I'll see you two for dinner tonight, okay?"

Kira answered, "Sure Cagalli." It was only a couple of hours away.

_This wouldn't be so bad if I didn't love him so much_, she thought to herself. _What am I going to do now?_

She didn't have time to worry about this. She really did have a lot of work to do.

After being at it for an hour or so, a gentle knock came at the door. "Come in."

It was Luna. "How is he?" she asked sheepishly.

"Have a seat," Cagalli motioned to a plush chair across from her desk.

"Okay," Luna complied. She had little choice in the matter.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know there's something between you and Athrun."

"My apologies, Lady Cagalli." Luna lowered her head. "I will not get in the way of your relationship. Athrun and I agreed to remain friends."

"You won't be happy with that. I'm not sure that he would either."

"What are you saying?"

"Athrun and I had a fight about it." Cagalli's steel gaze penetrated a frightened Luna straight to the core. "I don't care to see him at the moment. You'll find him in his room if you want to check on him."

"I know he's confused right now, but all he could think about was coming home to you. Isn't that something you should be thankful for?"

Cagalli brushed the comment aside. "Whatever."

Hearing Cagalli's uncaring dismissal, Luna jumped up and smacked Cagalli hard. Maybe a little too hard. "If you don't do something you're going to lose him. Is that what you want?"

"No," she whispered.

"You're right. I do care for him a lot, but he told me that he loves you. Make him yours or I will make him mine. Got it?" Luna stormed out to find Athrun.

Luna figured it had to be nearby, so she began knocking on every single door until she heard a weak, "Don't come in." It was Athrun.

Luna cracked the door so she could hear him better. "Why not?"

"I'm not dressed."

"Then get dressed."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Dear me," Luna opened the door anyway. "You opened the wound again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I hurt myself again," he lied. He didn't want to tell her that Cagalli's elbow was the culprit. Then Luna would know he was butt naked with Cagalli. "Please don't." All he had was a sheet covering him. A circle of blood radiated out a foot from where the sheet covered his right side. The bleeding had only stopped recently.

"Please let me help you. That thing's never going to heal if you don't take it easy."

"I would rather you didn't."

Luna sat by his side after covering him with a comforter. "You had a fight with Cagalli. I just talked with her. She was pretty upset about it."

"I am too."

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say? I proposed, now I'm having doubts. Anything else you want to know?"

"Plenty. Do you love her? Really love her?"

"She's very important to me."

"Yes or no, Athrun."

"Yes."

"Do you have feelings for me?" Luna's eyes began to water.

Athrun gently caressed her cheek with one of his hands. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." His hand caught a tear as it was shed. "Don't cry. Please. I've made too many beautiful women cry today."

Luna giggled. "At least you find me attractive."

"Who wouldn't?" Suddenly it occurred to Athrun that this inquisition can go both ways. "How do you feel about me?"

"I think I fell for you at first sight." Luna placed a hand over his, keeping it from escaping her cheek. "And my feelings for you are quite strong. I've never felt this way about anything."

"I'm sorry, Luna. I wish things could be different."

"We can't go by our wants and wishes, Athrun. All we can do is make the best of what's given to us." She began kissing his hand.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything."

"I am very hungry and I don't think Cagalli's planning on bringing dinner."

"Yeah. She's still pissed," Luna laughed. "I may have made matters worse by smacking her."

"You didn't." Athrun closed his eyes, banging the back of his head against headboard.

"She was being dumb. I told her that if she didn't make you hers, then I would gobble you up." Though she continued laughing, Luna was really fighting back tears. "How about I go make you some sandwiches." She arose from the bed so he wouldn't see her cry.

"That would be great, thanks."

Cagalli was walking by in time to see Luna wiping away her own tears outside Athrun's door. As Luna closed it, Cagalli asked "Already making your move?"

"No. Not yet." Luna composed herself to face down her rival. Matching her lightning gaze, she stated "He's hungry, so I thought I'd make him some sandwiches. You two missed out on lunch, going straight for desert. Am I right?"

"So we did. Envious?"

"I'll be honest. I'd kill to be that lucky." Luna turned to go.

Cagalli caught her by the wrist. "You don't know what he likes, do you? Mind if I help?"

"Not at all. I'd hate to bring him something he didn't like."

* * *

**_Four _**

Cagalli peeked in on Athrun when Luna brought him his dinner. Luna made enough sandwiches for two. "You two behave yourselves in my home." That was all she had to say before leaving, but her eyes told something more: _I'll just have to trust you, Athrun._

Luna had to help Athrun sit up against the headboard. Carefully, gingerly, she took great care to avoid injuring him further.

"I'm still very uncomfortable with this."

"What kind of thanks is that?"

"Sorry. Thank you very much." Athrun blushed, "It's just . . . my situation."

"I doubt it would make you feel any better if I helped you get dressed."

"No." He ate in silence, watching her. Halfway through their stack of food, he said "It's nice that we finally get to have dinner together. I'll try not to run you off this time."

"Ha! This time I'll stay if you ask me to."

They finished in silence, watching each other closely. Each time Luna's eyes strayed below Athrun's chest, he blushed anew.

Luna apologized. "I'm trying not to."

"I know." Athrun suggested, "Perhaps you should leave before we get into trouble."

"Is that what you want?"

Athrun didn't answer.

"I suppose I should go before we do something we'll regret." Luna stood up.

Athrun nodded his agreement. "Thanks. For everything."

"Not a problem," she smiled down at him. "Now how am I supposed to help you lay back down?"

"Oh dear." Athrun hadn't even thought about it. If he went to sleep sitting up, he'd eventually fall to one side and apply unnecessary stress to his injury.

"If I promise not to enjoy it, can I help you?"

"I think that's a promise you'll break."

"So it is." Luna began anyway. She had to lift the sheets a bit to pull on his legs. Though he was careful to limit her view, she did enjoy it quite a bit. "Athrun?"

"Yes?"

"Sleep well. I'll send Cagalli to check on you." Luna kissed his cheek.

"If you'd like, you can check on me as well." There. He had said it.

"I just might do that. Be very careful with that." Luna took a good look at his wound to make sure there was nothing else she could to for it. She gave it a light kiss, taking in his smell. He had showered that morning, putting on a cologne Cagalli favored. Luna enjoyed it too, though the smell of his blood overpowered it by now.

Athrun wiped away a tear before it made its way halfway down Luna's cheek. "I'll be fine. You've taken great care of me. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"You were right, Athrun."

"About what?"

"This is very hard." She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Yeah." He placed his on hers as if to say _For me too._

"May I?" She slowly brought her face closer to his.

"No you may not." He drew her face ever closer.

Their lips brushed in a fleeting kiss. Her tears joined with his. "Good night, Athrun."

"Same to you."

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Hey!"

"Hey to you too." Shinn greeted his charge.

"You're supposed to be guarding me. Aren't you scared I'll run off?"

"Not really. But if you did, I'd be pretty upset about it."

"You'd be in big trouble, wouldn't you?"

"Probably so."

They didn't stay the night in the Athha palace. He didn't want to be anywhere near there. Instead, they stayed in Shinn's former home. It was a bit of a mess after a few months with no one occupying it, but everything seemed to be in place. They had bought some groceries and were fending for themselves quite well. Stellar was given his parent's old room. Shinn slept in his own.

Stellar greeted Shinn with breakfast ready.

"Did you expect me to watch you sleep?" he asked.

"Not really," she blushed. "Though you do seem to enjoy staring."

"It would be hard to make out your features in the dark."

They ate breakfast at the kitchen table. Both enjoyed the experience. It was like they had a family again, though Stellar couldn't remember ever really having one.

"What shall we do today, Shinn?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything at all?"

"Sure." Shinn didn't quite know what to make of that look in her eye.

"Good. Then you will take me on a date, Shinn Asuka." She always enjoyed watching him blush. This time was no exception.

"Fine." He smiled despite himself.

"Excellent! I saw a number of nice restaurants and theaters and things on our way here. I'd love to see them all, though not all at once."

_Oh boy, _thought Shinn. _I'm in for it now._

* * *

**_Two _**

"Enjoy your dinner date?" Cagalli couldn't quite bring herself to be gruff with him. He looked so pitiful.

"Cagalli, please don't be like this." He hadn't slept well. Nobody came to check on him that he knew of. He drifted in and out of consciousness, unsure of where he was most of the time. His chest was sore when he awoke. Apparently he was wracked with a bad cough in the night. There was a new bloody spot where he bled a little, though he was just fine by the time Cagalli came to see him at 9 am. She was sitting in a chair by his bed, eying his wound.

"Sorry to leave you . . . like that," she apologized. "But I suppose your girlfriend enjoyed it. Like a gift she didn't have to unwrap." He was still unable to bend enough to get out of bed, and therefore unable to dress himself.

"Don't." He was getting angry now.

She just had to take it too far. "How many times did she take you in the night? Was she better at it than I?"

Roaring, he swung a heavy down pillow at her head with all his might. He knocked her out of the chair. The effort started the bleeding anew.

She apologized again as she lifted herself off the floor.

"Instead of slowly bleeding me to death, why don't you just call in a firing squad?" Athrun was now just as bitter as she. "It would save a lot of time that way."

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you." He said it coolly, but with determination. "But right now . . ."

"We hate each other too," Cagalli spoke for them both. "I didn't want it to be like this. I just came to see if you were alright, but . . ."

"I don't hate you. I'm angry with you and confused and in pain." He tried his best to rise and reach out to her, but he was decidedly unsuccessful.

"Stop. You'll only hurt yourself." She came over to lie with him in a tender embrace. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Cagalli began sobbing. "I love you so much I think I'm going crazy."

Athrun kissed the top of her head.

"I know there's something between you two. Please tell me. I have to know," she pleaded.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you. I don't know how I feel about her. And we're both trying hard not to let anything happen."

"How hard are you trying?"

He didn't answer.

"If it's that hard, why don't you just marry her instead of me."

"Maybe because I love you?"

"But you love her too, right?" Cagalli squeezed hard. A little too hard, making him groan in pain.

"I don't think you can feel that way about two people." _Can you?_

"Make your decision soon, Athrun. Or I'll make it for you." Cagalli tried to rise.

"No you don't. I'm not letting you go." This time it was he that held on too tightly.

"Please," she gasped. "Not so tight."

Athrun let up a little. "Don't go."

"That's my line." Cagalli kissed his bare chest. "So, how many times did you make love to her?" This time she was calm and not bitter.

Her sad tone compelled him to answer truthfully. "None."

"How many times have you wanted to?"

Silence.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I haven't acted on the temptation and I don't intend to."

"She is very beautiful. I can see why you like her."

"You are beautiful, Cagalli."

"Do you think of her when you're with me?" She slid up a little to look into his eyes. He didn't look away. "Were you thinking of her while we were together yesterday?"

"No."

"As you lie here with me now, are you thinking of her? Wishing she was here instead of me?"

"If she were here, she would have the decency to be quiet and let me get some rest." He pulled her in for a forced kiss. "Now just lie here with me, okay? Don't make this any harder than it already is."

She complied, though the smell of blood and sweat was becoming nauseating. "I can't stay long. I have to be somewhere in an hour, but I won't bother you any further. I'll be quiet." She gave him a kiss; willingly this time.

He had a restful sleep this time, unlike during the night.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Athrun was hurt pretty badly, huh?"

"Yeah. That blond girl almost killed him." Dearka and Miriallia were enjoying coffee at an outdoor café.

"Were you there?"

"No. I stayed behind on the ship to ensure a clean getaway."

"Good." She was pleased to hear that he wasn't in danger.

"I kept my promise. I came back as soon as I could."

"It was still too long, you know." Mir took a long sip, finishing up her latte.

"I have something to tell you." Dearka wasn't quite sure how to put it. "It could be good news or bad."

"Then stop avoiding it and just tell me what it is."

"I've been cleared of the desertion charges and my father is organizing my election campaign in the PLANTs. I may have to leave Orb again in a few weeks."

"That soon?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Mir cocked her head to the side. "I fail to find the good news in that."

"The only way it could be good news is if you came with me."

Miriallia dropped her cup, cracking the saucer underneath. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"Please think about it."

"Can I even go? They don't take a kind view of Naturals in the PLANTs, do they?"

"It won't be that bad. I promise."

"So you'll take care of me, is that it?" Miriallia bristled. "I don't want to be seen as your pet Natural."

"Mir, all I'm saying is that I don't want to be apart from you." Dearka eyed her angry face. Even when upset, she could be so beautiful. "I want to do my part for the PLANTs, but not if it means giving you up. I don't want to go if you're not coming with me."

"I'm sorry," Mir sighed. "I promise to think about it."

"And no, I don't want you to be seen as my pet. I'd rather you be seen as my wife."

"Okay, that's a bit too fast." They had barely begun dating and now talk of marriage?

"So it is." Dearka took a deep breath. "Not today, maybe not even in a few months or a couple of years. But maybe one day. That is my ultimate goal."

"Can we not talk about it?" Mir was a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"Of course."

* * *

**_Four _**

"I think you should go check on him."

"Meyrin, leave me alone." Luna was flipping through some magazine.

"I bet no one's thought about bringing him food. Again. If you don't go he'll starve."

"Stop it, Meyrin." Luna was flipping faster now.

"Hello. Is Lady Cagalli around?" In their discussion, they didn't notice the gentleman entering the room. He had light brown hair and orange glasses.

"I think she's upstairs with you-know-who. Probably doing you-know-what." Meyrin gave her sister a wink.

"If she's not killing him," Luna muttered.

"Um, okay. Well, I'm here to accompany her. If you see her before I do, tell her I'll be waiting outside." Just after exiting, he ducked his head back inside. "I almost forgot. My name is Sai Argyle. You might need to add that part so she doesn't think some stranger is traipsing around her house."

"Will you be waiting in the gardens out front?" asked Meyrin.

"Yeah, probably so."

"Then let me accompany you," Meyrin got up to follow him. "The company in here's a little unfriendly at the moment."

Once outside, Meyrin had an enjoyable walk with Sai. She found him surprisingly charming.

Luna sighed. Athrun probably was starving up there. She decided to get some sandwiches ready, just in case.

Cagalli walked into the kitchen with the same idea. "Oh. Trying hard, are you?"

"Not yet, no." Luna let Cagalli help her. "Your friend Sai is out front with my sister."

"Thanks. Look," Cagalli put down the butter knife before she had a sudden urge to stick it into someone standing nearby, "no hard feelings, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"We both have the hots for the same guy. No hard feelings, alright?"

"Yeah. Just take it a little easier on him, okay? I worked damn hard to save his life. I was there to cry over his still body thinking he was going to die." Luna fought back the tears, but with little success. "So stop being so rough on him."

"Sorry." Cagalli took her hand and patted it. "I know I'm too hard on him. I always have been. But I love him very much."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going up to see him."

"He's sleeping now."

"He's also starving."

Cagalli checked her watch. She didn't have time to argue the point. "I better get going."

When Luna entered Athrun's room, she sat in the same seat Cagalli had occupied earlier. But unlike last night, she couldn't resist the temptation to peek under the sheets. Cagalli still had not dressed him, much to Luna's satisfaction. Luna shook her head. _What a girl. She's no good for him._

As he stirred, Luna quickly arranged everything as it was before. Both to avoid embarrassing him and giving away her impropriety. "Good morning," he whispered with a smile.

"Same to you," she matched his volume.

"I don't suppose you know why we're whispering?"

Bringing her voice back up to normal volume, she answered "Not really. But you started it."

"I'm . . ."

"Starving? I brought sandwiches."

"Thanks."

"You also stink."

"I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to fix that."

"Several, but I doubt you'd agree to most of them." Luna gave him a wink.

"Probably not." Athrun tried to rise.

"Here." Luna helped him as best she could. She actually did quite well in getting Athrun to his feet with a sheet draped around him. "I'll change the sheets while you take your shower."

"Thanks."

She completed her work quickly, leaving herself plenty of time to contemplate. _Athrun in the shower._ She shook her head. _No. Must not think of that._

"Um," he said through the crack. "Could you pass me a robe?"

"Sure." She found one and handed it to him through the door crack. _Is he really that shy? Or is it something else?_

When he came out, he had reworked his bandages, shaved, and put on that cologne. "Better?"

Luna stood close to him a moment, taking it all in. "Athrun, I . . ."

"Yeah." He got a fresh set of clothes to put on in the bathroom. But he was stopped by a gentle embrace from behind.

"I'm sorry, but just let me hold you like this for a moment." After he let out a sigh, she let go. "Okay. I'm done."

To her amazement, he turned around and kissed her. Thoroughly. Passionately. Backing her up toward the bed.

"We shouldn't." She intended to push off of his chest, but wound up pulling him closer.

"No, we really shouldn't." He held her as tight as he could.

This time, Luna did manage to get it right. She separated from him, but not to get away. Instead, she went to lock the bedroom door. "Is this what you want?" She sat with him on the bed kissing his neck, pushing the robe back to let it slump off his shoulders.

"I don't know what I want," he answered honestly. He sat on the bed, thinking of Cagalli. _Am I really going to betray her?_

"I can make you happy."

"I know." He hung his head, "But I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Yeah." Luna sat beside him, giving him a gentle hug. "You're thinking of her, and perhaps you really should be with her. You love her very much." _As I love you very much._

"I do. She needs me and I'm going to marry her."

_But I need you too. _"I thought so." Luna sighed, "It's alright. Get dressed. Let's go for a short walk in the gardens after we eat, okay?"

"Sure."

"Perhaps we will see your friends Lacus and Kira out there. They seem to like walking in the gardens."

"Lacus always was one for flowers."

"Tell me about her."

He spoke through the crack in the bathroom door. It was open just enough for them to see each other's faces through the mirror. "Lacus is very kind, almost to the point of being naive. She always treated friend and foe with equal respect and dignity. And her words are often surprisingly profound. I don't know too many people who could inspire a pacifist rebellion."

"Neither do I."

"Not to mention stealing a top secret mobile suit and support ship. She is one amazing girl."

"Did you ever have feelings for her?"

"We were so young. I suppose we loved each other the best we knew how. But looking back on it, we were never anything more than friends. Cagalli is the first person I fell in love with. She was the one that gave me a reason to live long enough to see the war's end. And she saved me from sacrificing myself at Jachine Diue." It suddenly dawned on him what he was saying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

"It's okay, really. Tell me more."

"There's not much more to tell."

"You said she was the first."

"So I did." He finished up by carefully putting on a button up shirt.

"Does that mean . . . never mind."

"Yes. I do have feelings for you. I just don't know what kind of feelings, or what to do about them." He came out of the bathroom and embraced her.

She rested her head on his chest, crying. "Don't say any more. If you do, we may both regret what will happen next."

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Lacus inquired, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better now that Cagalli is through beating me. At least, I hope she's through." Athrun tried to make a little joke of it. It was about an hour before lunch. He and Luna were enjoying a slow walk through the flowers in the watchful company of Kira and Lacus.

Athrun was glad they were there to keep an eye on him, especially after what about happened earlier.

"You seem to be well cared for. I assume Cagalli had little to do with that?" Kira was silently boiling with rage. If Lacus hadn't had a firm grip on his hand, Kira would have firmly planted a few knuckles into his best friend.

"Well between the tackle, the elbow to the ribcage, and leaving me to starve the answer is no; Cagalli didn't have much to do with me. I assume she told you about our fight."

"You would be correct," Lacus answered.

Luna was becoming very uncomfortable, but if she left then Athrun might not have been able to make it back to the house. And she wanted to make sure Kira didn't kill him.

"Please do not be upset, Luna." Lacus gave her a kind smile. "This is a difficult situation that must not be avoided. To do so risks friendships as well as romances."

"I understand," Luna nodded.

"If we could get back on topic," Kira began, "what exactly are you going to do?"

Athrun answered weakly, "I intend to marry Cagalli, if she still wants to."

"Are you going to keep your girlfriend around?" Kira stopped walking. The others followed suit.

Athrun turned to get a good look at his friend. Kira had changed during the war, but in a subtle way. It was rarely obvious. This was one of those times. He was now more resolute, more determined. A person who could take a commanding presence. Perhaps Lacus had rubbed of on him. Athrun answered, "Luna is not my girlfriend."

Kira turned the question on another, hoping for a real answer. "What will you do, Luna?"

"Please be honest," requested Lacus. "It'll only make things harder if it stays bottled up."

"I don't know what I'll do," Luna answered.

Kira began hammering away. "Will you go back to ZAFT? Will you stay here hoping to be Athrun's girlfriend on the side? What will you do?"

Luna began to wobble, no longer able to support Athrun or herself.

"Kira, I think you've gone too far." It was now Athrun's turn to get angry.

"No, Athrun. I don't think I've gone far enough." Kira continued, "If you can't make up your mind, you will only hurt them both. You must choose where your heart lies. A man cannot serve two masters. He will end up loving one and hating the other."

"I have already chosen Cagalli."

With that, Luna sank to her knees on the brick pathway. She wept uncontrollably. Lacus helped Athrun sit on a nearby bench before going to her side.

"I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay." Lacus hugged the distraught girl.

"I can't go on," Luna managed to see Athrun over Lacus's shoulder. Their eyes locked. "I just want to die."

"Luna . . ." Athrun whispered.

"Going to change your mind now?" asked Kira. "I'm sure Cagalli would feel the same way when you told her you'd rather be with Luna."

"Kira, stop this now," Lacus pleaded. "You've done enough."

"Yes, Lacus. Let's go." Kira took his love by the hand, leading her away.

After a few moments Kira began to calm down a little. Lacus thought it the perfect time to ask, "So does that mean that I am your master?"

"Indeed it does. Any guy who thinks he's in charge doesn't know the first thing about women."

Lacus beamed. "Very good. Then I have a request for you."

"What is it? I'll do anything you ask."

"Try not to have any more confrontations today." Lacus stood on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss. An early reward for the task she had just given him.

"I'll do my best."

"Athrun will have a difficult time ahead." Lacus shook her head. "I believe he cares deeply for them both, but I fear he will choose the one who he thinks needs him the most."

"You mean Cagalli. Orb needs her, and she needs Athrun. Could that be what's tipping the scales in her favor?"

"Possibly. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if he made his decision on that basis. He will always harbor feelings for the other, and it will eat him up inside."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Don't cry." Athrun slumped beside Luna, holding her close.

"How can I not cry?"

"Do you want to stay here? With me?" He took her face in his hands, lifting it up so they would be nose to nose.

"Yes, though it will break my heart every minute of every day."

"Come on. Let's get back." Athrun arose, lifting Luna with him. He supported her, for a change.

"Thank you, Athrun."

"I do not deserve your thanks. I'm a horrible person."

"Don't say that."

"It's true." He walked with his arm around her waist. "Doing this to you and Cagalli. I don't see how either of you could forgive me, let alone continue to care for me."

"Athrun, don't say things like that." Luna stopped, taking his cheeks into her hands. She drew him close. "Don't even think it. This is not your fault. Feelings cannot be controlled or tamed. To believe otherwise is foolish." Luna kissed him in front of the Athha estate. In front of Meyrin, who saw it from a parlor window. In front of Kira and Lacus, who were returning to the house for lunch. Even in front of Dearka and Miriallia, who were returning from their date. The only one not there to see it was Cagalli. Luna whispered, "I will stay by your side until you tell me to leave."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that."

"Because you don't want to, is that it?" Luna resumed walking, with her arm around Athrun's waist. "You don't have to answer. I can see it in your eyes."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, but you are. Let's go have some lunch with the others."

All seven of them had an enjoyable meal together, as no one brought up the display of affection in front of the house.

* * *

**_Three _**

After lunch, Dearka and Miriallia sat with Meyrin in the parlor discussing events.

"Doesn't Lunamaria know that she's just causing trouble?" asked Mir.

"Yes. She's trying hard to do the friend thing, but it's obvious she's head over heels for Athrun." Meyrin didn't look up from her magazine. She expected this conversation sooner or later.

"To think we were worried sick about you two," Mir gave Dearka a stern look.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't do anything!" Dearka was about to panic. He didn't know what to say or do about this.

"He's right. Dearka didn't do anything inappropriate while he was away, though no one really gave him the opportunity." Meyrin winked at Mir, which didn't help Mir's disposition any. "Athrun really didn't do anything either. At least, not that I know of."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful that my boyfriend can't attract as many over eager girls as Athrun." Mir rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Dearka didn't like this picking match, especially since he was caught in the middle.

"Take it easy, Dearka. I find you quite attractive." Mir gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I apologize for any inconvenience my sister is causing you. Unfortunately, I can't say that I blame her either."

"I guess not," Mir sighed. "We can't help how we feel, can we?"

"No. Thanks for understanding," Meyrin smiled. It was kind, and not joking like normal.

Miriallia appreciated it, and therefore returned the smile. Perhaps she could get to like this girl. "I understand, but that still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Believe me, Miriallia. None of us likes this situation." Meyrin put down the magazine. It was boring her anyway. "So, tell me about your friend Sai."

Mir blinked in rapid succession. "Where did that come from?"

"He and I went for a brief walk through the gardens this morning. I found him . . . interesting."

"He's available," Mir suggested. At least she could enjoy working on this match-up. "You want me to put in a good word for you?"

"Miriallia the match maker." Dearka took a deep breath.

"The best way to stay out of trouble it to stay quiet," Mir reminded him.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's better. So what do you want to know about Sai?"

"Let's start with the beginning," Meyrin suggested.

"He and I were students on Heliopolis. The only love interest I've known him to have was a red-head named Fllay. What ever you do, don't mention her to him. She kind of went for Kira. It was a strain on all our friendships, but in the end Sai and Kira remained friends. Fllay was killed at Jachine Diue. You know what? It might just be better if we didn't mention her ever again." Mir shook her head, thinking of all that trouble Fllay had caused.

"Roger that." Meyrin smiled.

"He's pretty good at programming and software engineering. I believe he's doing some work for Morgenroete in that regard, but I'm not sure."

"Is he a Coordinator?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Meyrin dropped the smile. "If I ever want to have kids, it'll probably have to be with a Natural. I was passed up for the Selective Marriage Program."

"Huh?"

Dearka jumped in, glad to finally be able to contribute. "Birth rates are pretty low among third generation Coordinators, so the PLANTs instituted marriage regulations to pair couples with the highest chances of success."

"And just who are you paired with?" Mir gave a cold look to Dearka. "Got a fiancée somewhere that I don't know about?"

"No, I don't. My father was probably saving me for a political marriage of some kind, but nothing ever came of it. Thankfully." Dearka took her hand and squeezed gently. He whispered, "Please take it easy. I'm on your side, remember?"

Meyrin just laughed. "He's right, you know. Important figures don't often get placed in the program."

"It's good to know my boyfriend is someone important." Mir lifted her nose in the air, pretending to be snobbish. "Ah, the life of a Councilman's son's girlfriend is the life for me."

"Ha! I'm beginning to like you, Miriallia."

"My friends call me Mir."

"Well, Mir. Tell me more about Sai."

"With pleasure."

Dearka got comfortable in his seat. This girl talk was going to bore him to sleep soon. It was clear that his participation wasn't welcome anyway.

* * *

**_Four _**

Luna sat by his side again, watching him doze off. Athrun tried to stay awake. He tried to have a conversation with her, but it was too much.

In his sleep, she removed his button-up shirt to allow more airflow over the bandages. When he coughed, she pulled up the covers and placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"This is very hard," she whispered.

"I'm sure it is."

Luna spun around to see Cagalli in the doorway. "Sorry. I was just leaving." Lune arose to go.

"Stay a moment." Cagalli sat on the bed, opposite Luna on the other side of Athrun.

They sat in silence a while.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Cagalli admitted. "I . . ."

"You love him very much. He feels the same about you."

"What does he feel for you, though? That's what worries me."

"He hasn't told me. I asked him not to." Luna met Cagalli's gaze. It wasn't harsh as before. Just sad. "I don't want us to do or say something we'll regret. He wants to be with you."

"Do you wish to stay?"

"Yes. And no. Sometimes I think I want to stay by his side forever, even if he was with you. Just to be near him, though I could never have him." Luna began to cry. "And sometimes I think it would be better if I left and tried to do something else with my life. But I wouldn't know where to start." Luna wiped away her tears.

"Kira told me what you said in the garden. I feel the same," Cagalli admitted. "About not wanting to live without him."

"What are we going to do about it, then?"

"I think it's up to him as much as it is to us." Cagalli arose to leave.

"Don't leave him," Luna rose to be the first to leave. "If you don't stay with him, then I will." She was issuing a challenge, dropping the gauntlet. Daring Cagalli to go, to leave them alone together.

Cagalli recognized the threat. "I have things to do, unfortunately, so I can't stop you two from doing whatever." Cagalli came a little closer to drop a gauntlet of her own. "Just member that this is my house and he is my fiancée. And tonight he'll be sleeping with me."

"He would like that, I'm sure." Luna lowered her gaze as she resumed her post. She was a vigilant nurse; ever watchful of Athrun's needs.

"Have you two . . ?" Cagalli asked from the doorway.

"No. I have kissed him a couple of times. Out of weakness or selfishness, I'm not sure. But that's all. Nothing more."

Cagalli respected her honestly. "Thank you for telling me." She left Luna and Athrun be for now. It was mid afternoon, and there were plenty of things left to do before the day was done. Tonight, though. Tonight would be hers.

Luna stroked Athrun's blue-purple hair, watching him sleep contentedly. She was a little tired too.

About half an hour later, Luna received quite a jolt. She had fallen asleep leaning over Athrun. Her head was now on his chest and he was stroking her hair!

Sitting up, Luna asked "How do you feel?"

"Better." Athrun took her hand into his. "You're tired too. Want to lay down?"

"No," she lied. She did it anyway, lying on the spot where Cagalli had sat earlier. Luna curled up on Athrun's left side, draping an arm over him to rest a hand over his wound.

"It should heal quickly if I can avoid doing any more damage to it."

"Cagalli came to check on you." Luna felt him stiffen.

"What did she do this time?"

"Nothing. She said she would be busy for the afternoon. I told her that if she didn't stay with you, then I would." Luna kissed his bare chest. "She said she couldn't stop us from doing whatever we wanted to do." Her tears ran down his left side. "And she's going to be sleeping with you tonight."

Athrun put his arms around her, letting her sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You belong to her. The best I can hope for is to borrow you once in a while." She slid up to steal a kiss.

This one time, he didn't return it.

Her weeping became more bitter. More unrestrained.

"Luna, I . . ." He held her tight as she tried to get up and leave.

She didn't fight him. That was probably how Cagalli had hurt him yesterday. "I love you, Athrun."

"I love you too." He let her cry for a few more moments before he began kissing her.

"Athrun, wait." Luna gently pushed off his chest. "I . . ."

"You're right. Let's just rest like this."

"Okay." She resumed her curled up position at his side. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Keeping us from . . . you know? Don't worry about it."

"No. I peeked this morning." She looked up to see him turn a peculiar shade of red. "Sorry."

"Now you have me at a distinct disadvantage."

"Maybe one day." Luna kissed his chest one last time before they fell asleep.

This was how Cagalli found them at dinner time.

* * *

End Part Five

* * *

**A/N**

All us AxC fans are going to be really upset, but just remember what Kira Lacus said. _All we can do is hope for the best._

I hope you're all still enjoying this.

**End A/N**


	7. Part Seven

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Special treat today: Two parts for the price of one.

AxC fans: Grab the pitchforks and torches! It's time to gather the villagers to storm the castle and burn the evil writer! Wait, that was Frankenstein's monster. Anyway, let's just hope that it all works out in the end.

**End A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Okay, loverboy. Time for dinner." Cagalli gently awoke her fiancée and his companion.

"Cagalli?" A bleary eyed Athrun reached out to take her hand. Both Cagalli and Luna helped him out of bed.

"Just so you know, nothing happened," Luna informed Cagalli.

"I'll just have to trust Athrun," Cagalli responded. In her not-so-subtle way, this told Luna that she wasn't trusted. "Everyone is waiting downstairs." As she got to the door, Cagalli pointed back at them. "You might want to brush your hair first. It seems to have gotten awfully messed up while you two were in here doing nothing."

Sure enough, Luna's hair was a mess. It didn't take long to fix, though. And thank goodness Luna had the foresight not to wear lipgloss today. Cagalli would likely have given them hell if she found lip prints all over her fiancée.

Cagalli sat at the head of the table, with Athrun at her right and Kira at her left. Lacus naturally sat by Kira. Dearka separated Athrun from Luna. Between the Hawke sisters was Sai at the foot of the table. He came at the special invitation of Mir. Rounding out the table back to Lacus was Miriallia, who was luckily seated across from Dearka.

Now Mir could play footsie with him until she broke his spirit. Not that she wanted to humiliate him, but just to make him squirm a little. Dearka, she knew, wouldn't give her away. She also knew it would make him extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes told him, _Consider this punishment for asking me to follow you to the PLANTs. And for making me seriously consider it._

Cagalli had planed the seating arrangements this way for a purpose: she wanted to see how hard Athrun and Luna would try to make eye contact. Would they steal glances at each other around Dearka or would they be blatant about it? Her worry was for nothing. They behaved themselves.

Kira and Lacus announced their wedding date over dinner. It would be at midsummer and they were all invited, among others who participated in the Alliance. They asked Athrun to be the best man and Cagalli to be the maid of honor. Kira's mother would pass her dress on to Lacus. And Cagalli had already pledged her help in finding a wedding band to match that which Lacus had already given Kira.

Sai and Meyrin were hitting it off well. She was a talker, which was good since he was a listener. After dinner they went for a moonlit stroll through the flowers. Wind rustled through the tropical blossoms, filling the night air with a sweet scent.

"So you serve with ZAFT?" asked Sai.

Meyrin answered, "Yes I do. My first assignment was as a communications officer on the bridge of Commander Joule's submarine. It was fairly brief, and thankfully uneventful."

"I know how exciting it can get. I did similar work during the war."

"Really? Tell me about it."

He stopped, listening to the gentle breeze for a moment. Sai began, "We were on Heliopolis when the le Creuset Team attacked. Cut off, we were forced to take refuge aboard the Archangel. Since the attack killed nearly everyone in the docks, my friends and I were all but pressed into service if we wanted to live."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Meyrin reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Miriallia had neglected to tell her of the details of their enlistment.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known." Sai took her hand and patted it. "In the end, we became good soldiers. Mir and I stayed with the bridge crew. One of us got an early discharge and hid out in Orb when the ship deserted here. Two others died: Miriallia's boyfriend Tolle and Kira's girlfriend Fllay. And then there's Kira, our little miracle worker. He saved us I don't know how many times."

"Do you hate ZAFT for what they did?" She held her breath, waiting for an answer.

Sai shook his head. "No. They're just as foolish and arrogant as the Earth Forces."

"I hope you don't think that of me."

"It's possible to dislike the government or organization, but like the people who live and participate in it."

"My, does that mean that you like me, Sai?"

"If you put it like that, then yes. I do like you Meyrin."

"I am so pleased," she looped her arms around one of his.

"Would you like to do this again sometime?"

"Yes." She tried hard not sound too eager.

"How about dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us. I know this nice restaurant a few blocks away from here."

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Thank you for a lovely dinner," Luna bowed to Cagalli.

The two, plus Athrun, were sitting in Cagalli's private study.

"You are quite welcome. There will be many more like it in the future. I'm sure Athrun would like to see you at a few of them."

"Leave me out of this, Cagalli." Athrun sat in a comfortable chair. It was his favorite; the one he sat in most often while guarding her.

"But you are very much a part of this, Athrun Zala." Cagalli readjusted herself in her office chair behind the large desk. "I want to know what you intend to do."

"I will resume by duties as your bodyguard. And we should discuss a date. I believe you wanted early summer?"

"Yes I did."

"Wait. Something else is wrong, isn't it?" Athrun slowly stood up, supported by Luna. "Tell me."

"I was forced to release Yuna today. That's why I had to leave this morning. He'll be coming after me again." Cagalli shook her head.

"Who is Yuna?" asked Luna.

"My father arranged a marriage between myself and the heir to the House of Seiran to avoid civil war. After we returned from Jachine Diue, Yuna and his father tried to force me into the marriage by threatening to kill me. All they want is to broker an alliance with the Atlantic Federation, since Blue Cosmos is lining their pockets with money. To make matters worse, most of the military backs him. There is little I can do."

"Will you marry him?" asked Luna.

"I have to consider that option. I may have to if I can't find another way out. It won't be as easy tricking him after what happened last time."

Athrun explained for Luna's benefit. "She held Yuna for a few hours, forcing his father to play his hand early. They attacked the palace on national television."

Cagalli continued, "He'll be more subtle in the future. And the gloves will come off."

"Will marrying Athrun help matters any?" Luna took a seat, retreating from his side. She was basically telling Cagalli to take him.

"I don't know," Cagalli answered truthfully. "It might."

"Then you know what you must do, Athrun." Luna wrung her hands in her lap. "I will help you if you'll let me, Lady Cagalli." Luna's watering eyes met Cagalli's.

"So you can stay here with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, though he isn't my boyfriend. And because I genuinely do want to help." Luna carefully got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me Lady, I must go to my room now. I am not feeling very well. Good evening," she dismissed herself.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Cagalli.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"She loves you very much." Cagalli added in a whisper, "As I love you very much."

"She knows I belong to you."

"And she hopes to borrow you from time to time?" Cagalli matched his gaze. "I didn't intentionally eavesdrop. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Cagalli came over to sit in his chair. She beckoned him to sit in her lap, which he did. "Do you want us to share you or something?"

"Cagalli, I . . ." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Athrun, how do you plan on doing this?"

"I hope she'll find someone else. Someone who can give her a better life than I can."

"And what of me?"

"I have pledged my life, my love and my loyalty to you. I have given you all I know how to give. Is it enough?" Athrun placed his hands on her cheeks.

Cagalli nodded. "But she will stay here. And eventually . . ."

"Yeah."

"You are mine, Athrun. You belong to me, remember?"

"How could I ever forget?" Athrun kissed her.

"She can stay," Cagalli whispered, placing her forehead against his. She kept his emerald eyes locked in her gaze. "But keep this in mind, Zala. I'll be watching you."

"Early summer?"

"Yes. June 6th."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Athrun. This may make life a living hell for all of us." Cagalli pushed him up. "Come on. It's time for bed."

"This early?" It was only a little after eight.

"You've had a long day, or so I've heard." Cagalli took him by the hand and led him to her room. "Or would you like to check on Luna first?"

Athrun stopped dead in his tracks. "Cagalli?"

She whirled around and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! At least you're getting back to normal." Athrun matched her smile. "That's the Cagalli I know and love."

"Go to her. But conserve your strength. You're going to need it." Cagalli kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the bath. Don't keep me waiting."

Athrun knew that look. He had only seen it twice before but it was easily recognizable. She could be quite the carnivore when in the mood. Cagalli quickly went off to her room. Once she was out of sight, Athrun did go to see Luna. She was busy puking her guts out.

"Luna? You didn't answer my knock so I came in anyway." He placed a gentle hand on her back. "I hope it's alright."

"Athrun," she whimpered. "What did she say?"

"You can stay. Maybe for as long as you want."

"And you will marry her?"

"On June 6th."

"That's not very far away. Only six weeks." Luna hugged his neck as he helped her rise. "And what is to become of us?"

"She all but gave her tacit permission." Athrun returned her embrace. "I will belong to her, but she may look the other way if you borrow me from time to time."

"You know it won't work." Luna went to kiss him, then thought better of it.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. You deserve so much better than I can give you."

She shook her head. "Damn. I know exactly what she's thinking." Luna did kiss him this time. "She's thinking I can do whatever I want with you, so long as I know you'll be going to bed with her every night. Daily punishment for the adulteress, watching her love go home to a loving wife."

"Probably so." They separated. "She's waiting for me now."

"I'm fine with that. Maybe I can borrow you a little tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow. We'll finish that walk through the gardens."

"Thanks. I feel better now. Good night, Athrun." She gave him one final kiss before letting him leave.

Athrun joined his fiancée in the bath without further delay. It was huge, with plenty of room for two. Possibly even three with a little room to spare.

"Does she like this setup?" Cagalli helped him into the bath, taking care with his wound. She had him sit on a small bench to keep it dry and out of the water.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Athrun Zala and his two women." Cagalli began washing him.

Athrun buried his face in his hands. "This will be absolute torture."

"For us all." Cagalli took down his hands to show him a kind, but sad smile. "Come." She readjusted herself to lie on her back so that Athrun could lay with his head on her breast. "This is what life has given us. These are the consequences of the choices we've made and the feelings we cannot control."

"So it is."

"She knows the deal, right? You belong to me."

"And she says she'll be content to borrow."

"I don't want to know, just so long as every night you're here with me." Cagalli kissed his hair. "It'll be our first dirty little family secret."

"I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. All I wanted out of life was you. Not the politics, not the battles, not the fights with you and definitely not someone else."

"Why do you like her so much? If I may ask, that is."

"Because she needs me. And she was there for me when I needed you." Athrun looked up into her eyes. "I fear what she may do to herself if I sent her away. She'll go back to ZAFT looking to die on the battlefield, and that's not something I want to see happen."

"So you'll keep her as a pet?"

"No. I genuinely care for her, and not out of pity."

"And me?"

"You know how I feel about you. I love you more than life itself. I have already given you all I have to give. I belong to you, right? "

"And you damn well better not forget it!" She added another bruise to his left arm.

"It's good to have you back." Athrun snuggled up close.

"It's good to be back." Cagalli pushed against his chest, signaling him to rise. "It's time for bed. I hope you saved a little strength for me."

"All of it, and just for you." Out and dry, he pleaded "But take it easy with the elbow this time."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

**_Three _**

"That was fun. Can we do it again sometime?"

"Sure," Shinn responded.

He was walking Stellar home from an amusement park, where he had won her a large stuffed panda.

"I really enjoyed that tea cup ride." She was treating that bear as their child, much to the chagrin of her companion..

"You know it's for little kids, don't you?" He put his arm around her.

"That must be why there were so many of them laughing at us." She snuggled close in the cool evening breeze.

"Yeah," he returned the affection.

"Here we are."

"Home, sweet home." Shinn matched her smile.

"What now?"she asked as they entered.

"There's always television."

They sat on the couch and watched for a while, with her head on his shoulder. It was becoming a habit. Something caught her eye.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" He went over to pull it out and hook it up. "It's a video game system. You play games on it."

"Really? Can I try?"

"I don't suppose you ever recall seeing one of these, huh?"

Stellar shook her head. She was just as much a mystery to herself as she was to Shinn.

"This was one of my favorites when I was younger." He popped in a disk and showed her how to play. It was a space combat simulator.

Stellar did quite well, for a time. She became intense, performing better than Shinn could ever remember himself doing as a child. After a while, she began shaking violently. "Shinn," she whispered. "It hurts."

He tried to get the controls out of her grip with little success. Watching the expression on her face turn to one of pain and fear, he decided to just unplug the thing and pull her away. He had seen that look before. When she attacked him.

"Hold me," she whimpered. "It hurts." Tears began streaming down her face.

He took her to the couch and held her, letting her lay back against him. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me." Her shaking slowly subsided as she lay in his embrace.

"Okay."

"Don't let go."

* * *

**_Four _**

"What will happen now?" asked Lacus.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kira held her tight.

Though they had separate rooms they were lying in his bed, as usual. She still enjoyed sleeping in just a large t-shirt and panties, he in pajama bottoms. Lacus was warm enough so that he didn't need a top.

"I don't think we'll have to wait long."

"No, probably not." Kira sighed, causing Lacus to readjust herself. "Cagalli isn't one to delay."

"Everything will work out. You'll see," she kissed him on the nose.

"Yes, I know. The only thing that worries me is how much suffering we'll all have to go through before then."

"It won't be easy, I agree. Probably not for any of us." Lacus concentrated hard, playing their little mind reading game. "I know what you're thinking, Mr. Yamato."

"Forgive my wicked thoughts," he kissed her forehead.

"They're forgiven," she responded in kind.

"You're not ready. How about on our wedding night?"

"That will be soon enough," Lacus agreed. "We can do it then."

"It seems so close, yet so far away."

"Patience is a virtue, Kira."

"And we both want to do this right. It might spoil things if we do it early."

"Correct, but . . ."

"What?"

"I was thinking about it too," she admitted.

"If the lights were on, I would see you blushing."

"Quite true."

"I forgive your wicked thoughts."

"There are other thoughts, you know." Lacus sat upright next to Kira. "I think I am ready to take a small step forward."

"Huh?" Kira sat up too, slightly confused.

"You have been very good to me Kira, and I love you very much. I believe it's time I rewarded you properly."

"Oh, you mean . . ."

"Yes. I'll go draw the bath." She pounced on him, pushing him flat on his back. "And this time, I'll join you." She disappeared through the bathroom door, taking the bottle of bath salts with her.

Kira's bath was smaller than his sister's, but not uncomfortable for two. It was actually quite cozy. Kira had to get in first. He closed his eyes while Lacus dropped her towel and slid in behind him. They washed each other's backs, among other things. Kira was quite glad to get this nearly unobstructed view of his fiancée in all her glory. She felt the same.

As they dried each other off, she told him "There's something else I want to give you, Kira."

"What's that?" Now they put their sleeping clothes back on.

"Come." Leading him by the hand, she got him under the covers. She held him tight for a moment, as if unsure of what she was about to say or do.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, but I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say it, your mind is screaming it." _Third base,_ he heard in his mind. As much as he disliked the baseball analogy, it seemed the only way she could communicate to him what she wanted with the least amount of personal embarrassment.

He kissed her neck, again controlling her every breath. She removed her shirt so he could continue his trek downward, making important stops along the way. It gave her immense pleasure, but she knew the best was yet to come. Trembling, moaning, she took in every moment as if would be her last. Lacus bit her lip to avoid crying out in virgin ecstasy.

It didn't work.

"Sorry," she apologized, still gasping for breath. Kira helped her get dressed again before he was unable to control the temptation to do something else.

"I don't think anybody heard you." He joined her in a tender embrace, cuddling.

"Thank you so much, Kira. Is it always like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I think the real thing will be even better," she kissed him. "But until then, you have my permission to do this. Repeatedly." Her comments drew a small chuckle from Kira. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'll do whatever you say," he held her tight. He felt her heart still racing.

"Um, Kira?"

"Right now?"

"No, not that. I haven't quite recovered yet." Lacus was blushing again. "Soon, yes. Not now, though."

Kira could feel the extra heat coming off her face caused from the blood rush. "What is it then?"

"Can't you tell?"

"I've given you enough free passes for tonight. This time you'll just have to say it." He felt her temperature rise another degree or two. "If it makes you feel any better, no one else is listening."

"It's just so embarrassing."

"I'm not embarrassed, so why are you?"

"I don't know."

Kira could sense her returning to normal.

"I want to get to third base too." Lacus took a deep breath. "There. I said it."

"You don't have to ask permission."

"That is good to know."

* * *

**Chapter 26**

There were several contented couples in the morning. Dearka and Miriallia had another date planned. Though not officially a couple yet, Sai would take Meyrin out on their first date and both were looking forward to it. Shinn and Stellar awoke on the couch, still clinging tightly to each other. Lacus glowed in Kira's arms as she awoke him with a kiss. And Athrun finally had a good night's rest beside the woman of his dreams.

The only problem was, there was another girl waiting for him when Cagalli went off to the Senate. Cagalli had to participate in hearings into the conduct of the Seirans.

Athrun couldn't go, as he would be little use as a body guard. Kisaka and a few trusted subordinates went with her instead. Athrun was a little surprised to learn that Kisaka had been given the cabinet post of Defense Minister while they were off trying to save the world.

"Good morning, Athrun." Luna smiled as she greeted him at the breakfast table. "I see you slept well."

"Yeah," was all he had to say. Luna knew what happened. Cagalli had claimed her property.

"I'm not sad about it, if that's what's troubling you." She passed him the carton of juice so he could refill his glass. "I never expected it to be any different."

"Are you really fine with this?"

"Yes, though I would gladly take more," she admitted.

"You deserve more than leftovers."

"I'll take what I can get." Luna smiled, knowing that some small part of him loved her.

"You deserve a lot of things that I wish I could give you."

She shook her head. "This way I can still make you happy." Taking her hand, she kissed the tips of his fingers. "And in doing so, you will make me happy."

"Let's go for that walk," he suggested as they finished their morning meal. "Thanks for waiting on me to eat breakfast. Sorry I'm so slow."

"It's alright. I wanted to share it with you, though I hope I didn't offend any of the others by not eating with them." She held his hand as they walked, smelling the flowers at every turn. This particular garden was like a small maze. "You seem to be feeling much better today."

"I wasn't sleeping well the past few days. Coughing, I suppose."

Luna decided to ask what was on her mind. "How long will I have you today?"

"Since I'm pretty useless as a bodyguard and Cagalli will be in meetings, probably all day. Why?"

She answered him with a kiss. "I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"It's fine," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I thought you were wanting to do something more."

"I would love to, but not out here." Her honesty surprised them both. Luna collected herself more quickly than Athrun. "We don't have to, but I thought it best to be honest."

"If the time comes . . ." he began.

"She did give us permission. Sort of." Actually, Luna knew Cagalli didn't give her permission to do what it was she was thinking. Cagalli only implied that she wouldn't object if she didn't find out about it.

"Let's just enjoy this time together without planning to do anything inappropriate."

"Right," she nodded.

They resumed their walk, stealing glances at each other. Sitting on a bench, they began to discuss nothing in particular. They spent the entire morning talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. Athrun hadn't felt this at peace since . . . since he was with Cagalli on the Archangel.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure am. What would you like?"

"How about those sandwiches and some milk."

"Cagalli told me you would like them."

"She did? I'm surprised she didn't tell you to bring me something I hated."

"Actually, she helped me make them. Both times. I can tell she cares for you very much." Luna's smile turned a little sad for the first time today.

Athrun placed a hand on her cheek, as if to tell her that he cared for her very much. He didn't say it, though. He didn't have to.

"First we have to get out of this maze."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Famous last words," she looped an arm through one of his.

In all, it took them about forty-five minutes to make their way back to the house. It was mostly due to Athrun's inability to do a lot of brisk walking.

By the time they got back, everyone was finished eating and gone for the afternoon. With the exception of the slim staff, who were almost never visible, Athrun and Luna were alone.

Athrun helped her prepare the sandwiches and carried the tray for her while they made their way to his room. After eating in silence, Luna helped him lay down. She made sure he was comfortable.

"May I?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he was tired already. It would still take a few days before he was back to normal.

"May I look at your bandages?"

"Sure." He helped her unbutton his shirt. Everything was fine. He didn't exert himself too much since the last time she had a look at it yesterday. "Looks like it's healing nicely, doesn't it."

"Yes it does. I'm glad." Luna gave it a light kiss, again taking in his smell.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked.

"Unless you want me to go."

He shook his head.

"Then I'll stay." She took his hand, kissing his fingers again. He fell asleep watching her do that. Then she curled up at his left side, just as she had done the day before.

And just like yesterday, she awoke to him playing with her wine-colored hair.

"How long was I out?" Luna looked around.

"It's about two o'clock, so not very long."

She got up and stretched like a cat, making Athrun smile. His approval was rewarded with a passionate kiss, accompanied by her fingers running through his hair. Luna became lost in his emerald eyes. "Athrun?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I can hold back anymore." She sank onto his chest, running her hands up and down his arms.

"If we do this, there may be no going back to being just friends."

"I know. I'm frightened." Her tears ran down his chest, settling on his stomach. "I want this. Though you won't be all mine, I still want this." She looked up to see him misty eyed as well.

"I know you do." He placed his hands on her cheeks, drawing her into his kiss. Their tears blended together before running down Athrun's cheeks to their final destination on the pillow below..

Luna got up to lock the door, disrobing completely before returning. "I hope you like what you see, Athrun."

"I do."

"Now we're even." She slid into bed to work him over. She took him, giving herself wholly unto him. "Did I do well for you?"

"Yes." He cuddled her afterwards. It was now approaching three o'clock.

"I won't ask you to compare me to Cagalli."

"I wouldn't answer if you did ask."

"All I need to know is that you love me."

"You know I do." He rolled over onto her, fondling her, making her giggle.

"I love you so much." She took his hand, kissing his finger tips. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

"But we can't." He lay his head on her chest.

"I know. I am content with this memory and the hope that there will be other memories to follow it."

"We should avoid this, you know. Doing this too often." _We should avoid doing this at all, _was what he really thought about it.

"You're right." Luna got up to put her clothes back on before helping Athrun do the same. "Need another nap?" she asked while hugging him.

"Probably." They lay back down together after unlocking the door, resuming their previous positions.

Cagalli found them sleeping like babies when she returned at five. _So you really did it._ She shook her head. Women seem to know these things, even when there's no evidence. Coming in quietly, she decided to play a little prank on her fiancée. She lay on his right side carefully draping his arm over her. Now Cagalli and Luna matched. _Athrun's going to pee his pants when he wakes up._

Luna stirred first, unfortunately. She had the look of a frightened rabbit when she saw Cagalli.

Cagalli put a finger to her lips, telling Luna to be still and silent. "It's okay," she whispered. "I want to see what he'll do."

"He'll probably have a heart attack," Luna whispered back.

"Yeah," Cagalli grinned mischievously.

Luna tried hard not to laugh. "Okay. I'm with you." Together they watched Athrun's face.

Cagalli was beginning to get bored, so she accelerated the plan a little. Motioning Luna to follower her lead, she took his hand and held it to her chest. On the count of three, they forced Athrun's hands to give a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm?" Athrun tried to sit up. Seeing what was going on, he about jumped out of his skin. "What the hell are you doing?"

Cagalli and Luna each rolled off the bed with laughter. After a moment to recover, Cagalli checked Athrun's side to make sure their little prank didn't do any damage.

"You're fine," Cagalli reported. "Come on, loverboy. It's time to get ready for dinner."

As the girls helped him up, he asked "Were you trying to kill me?"

Cagalli laughed, "No Athrun. Consider it payback for what I know you two did while I was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Lady," Luna bowed.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen," Cagalli placed a hand on her shoulder. Their collusion in the prank helped them bond a bit. Perhaps they could manage to be friends, as opposed to constant adversaries.

"You'll be glad to know that he'll always belong to you," Luna smiled.

"Can you two not have this discussion while I'm here?" Athrun buttoned his shirt and left them to talk in private. He needed to clean himself up in the bathroom.

"I'm afraid that one day he won't love me anymore," Cagalli shook her head.

"You have nothing to fear. Athrun's not like that. You should know it better than I."

"True, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist . . ."

Cagalli placed a hand over her mouth. "That is something we will never talk about. Understand?"

"Yes Lady. I understand."

Cagalli's expression softened a bit. "It'll be alright. Just save a little for me, okay? I don't want you wearing him out. That's my job." Cagalli felt deep down that she should be mad as hell. Perhaps matters of state were overshadowing her feelings, helping her bury them deep enough not to notice the pain she knew she should be feeling right now.

"Yes Lady," Luna bowed.

"Come. Dinner is waiting."

* * *

**_Two _**

The seating arrangements this evening were much as they were the night before, sans Sai and Meyrin. They were still out, hopefully enjoying themselves.

The dinner was quite enjoyable, with lots of talking and laughter. Everyone was trying hard to forget their troubles.

Afterward, several of them joined Lady Cagalli in her private study. There were plenty of chairs and sofas to go around. It was time to talk a little business.

Kira sat with Lacus, carefully watching Luna. Athrun took his favorite chair, while Cagalli naturally sat behind her desk.

"Luna, Meyrin, and Shinn are expected to report at Morgenroete at 09:00 hours tomorrow morning." Cagalli noted the frown on Luna's face. "You three will act as consultants in the development of a prototype battle ship, code named Minerva."

"I see," said Luna. Perhaps she wouldn't have to ship out for some time, if ever. She was obligated to serve at least one tour of duty, but she might be able to finagle an early discharge if she had to. Probably not, but maybe.

Cagalli explained, "It's something we're semi-openly developing for the PLANTs. Sort of tit-for-tat, considering the whole Archangel incident in Heliopolis."

"What does the Atlantic Federation and Yuna think of this?" asked Athrun.

"They're mad as hell, but they can't do anything since Morgenroete is a private corporation. Morgenroete also still does a little work for the Atlantic Federation, so they're not complaining too loudly."

"That's good to know," Kira commented. To be honest he found this news troubling, but not entirely unexpected. He figured the three recruits were here for just such a purpose.

"How did the hearings go today?" asked Athrun. It was on his mind.

"Badly, which wasn't totally unexpected." Cagalli sighed. "Yuna's privileges have been partially reinstated. He's also invited me to a ball he's throwing tomorrow in honor of his good name being cleared."

"What a crock." Athrun was extremely displeased.

"I'd like you to come, Athrun."

"Of course I'll come, Cagalli."

"You might need to come as well, Luna." All were a little shocked to hear Cagalli suggest it, especially Luna.

"Me?"

"Yes. You said you wanted to help, right? Well, this is your opportunity. I can't get away with bringing a full security detail, only a couple of people. Nobody knows you and Athrun still isn't 100 percent. Everyone will be expecting my knight anyway."

"I won't disappoint you, Lady Cagalli."

"Athrun, would you please handle the details?"

"Sure," he got up, recognizing the dismissal. "I'll get on it right away."

After he was gone, Cagalli dismissed Luna as well. "I'd like to have some quality time with my little brother, please." Cagalli knew she would go straight to Athrun's side.

"Do you wish me to go as well?" asked Lacus.

"No, Lacus. You're family now too."

Kira came over to sit on the edge of the desk. "How are you?"

"I am well. Just tired."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Luna wants to stay, and I haven't objected. The two of us have come to an agreement. That's all you need to know about it, Kira."

"Alright," Kira sighed. "I won't pry any further."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that." Cagalli wiped away a single tear. "I have to believe in him. In us."

"We're here for you." Lacus came over to put an arm around her future sister-in-law. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much. Both of you. I wouldn't be able to make it without your support." But what Cagalli really wanted was Athrun's support.

"Any time," Kira ruffled Cagalli's hair. "You sure you don't want me to go with you to this ball?"

"I'm sure, Kira. He'd just have you thrown out. Besides, I need you here. They might try something. I'm leaving the estate in your hands."

"There won't be a problem," Kira promised.

"Good." Cagalli took a deep breath, reclining in her office chair. "Good night, you two."

"Will you be alright?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah. I'll go collect Athrun in a little while."

Kira took Lacus by the hand, making their way back to his room. "I don't like this one bit."

"There is little we can do about it, Kira." Once inside the room, she hugged him as she reached behind him to flip off the light switch.

"I know. But knowing there's nothing for me to do doesn't make me feel any better."

"We'll have to trust them to work out their own problems." Lacus kissed his cheek. "Come to bed, Kira."

"Right," he tightened his hug a little before letting her go. "I know what your thinking, Lacus Clyne," he whispered.

"I'll bet your thinking the same thing." They got into their sleep clothes.

"I know I am. Repeatedly, huh?"

"Yes," she gave him a tender kiss. "I've waited for this all day. I may not let you sleep a wink tonight, Kira Yamato."

"That would be interesting."

* * *

**_Three _**

Cagalli sat in her office for half an hour, looking at the few photos of her and Athrun she had managed to have made. There was a nice one in a frame on her desk. It showed them kissing in matching outfits. Miriallia had taken the picture in Tassel, just after they arrived. It was a precious memory. _What will be come of us now? _

She still loved him with all her heart and soul. Cagalli placed the pictures back in her drawer, leaving out her favorite to remain in its appointed spot on the spacious desk. She thought it time to go collect him.

Cagalli didn't find him in his room. Or in Luna's either, though she didn't really expect him to be there. Instead she found them in an archive room on the third floor.

"This is a nice out of the way spot," Cagalli commented as she entered. "I can't recall the last time I was in here."

"Sorry," Athrun got up as she entered. "I found this place when I was exploring a while back. I figured we might find some floor plans to the Seiran estate in here." He held up some blueprints. "And we did."

"Glad to see you two are hard at work." Cagalli sat down on the opposite side of the table from Athrun and Luna.

"Did you think we'd be doing something else?" asked Athrun. He cocked an eye.

"No, though I wouldn't be surprised if you were." Cagalli sighed, "This is making you uncomfortable. I apologize, Luna."

"Don't apologize, Lady. I'm fine," Luna smiled. "But you're right. We shouldn't discuss that. It'll only make matters more difficult."

Cagalli matched Luna's smile. "I am pleased we have come to an understanding." She turned back to Athrun. "Tell me what the plan is."

"We don't really have one yet," he admitted. "We only found these a few minutes ago. Look at this," he turned the prints around to give her a better look. "These are the best escape routes from what we could determine."

"Looks good," Cagalli admitted. "But I hope we don't need those."

"As do I." He checked over the plans again. "These are not complete. He probably has all kinds of nasty surprises for us in there."

Cagalli nodded, "Even this house has a few secret passages. I don't know them all, but I found quite a few while I was playing as a child." She went over to turn a sconce on the wall. A little doorway slid open. "Just like in those old movies."

Luna chuckled. "Absolutely perfect! Knights and princesses, evil princes, and even spooky old castles with secret passages."

"This will make an excellent chapter in your memoirs," Cagalli patted Athrun's hand.

"I was thinking of calling it 'How to Court a Princess: Ten Things to Definitely Avoid'."

"Chapter one should be about first impressions," Cagalli laughed.

"Not that I mind, but what exactly are you talking about?" Luna was confused, and understandably so.

Athrun answered, "Cagalli shot my transport plane out of the sky before she crash landed on an island somewhere not too far from here. I wound up on the same island after bailing out in my mobile suit. She shot me in the arm and I almost slit her throat."

Cagalli continued the story. "Then he took me prisoner, fell asleep, and I accidentally shot him again while trying to escape."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a first meeting like that. How did you two ever end up together?" Luna scratched her head, puzzled.

"I fell for him in space, when we were all at L4. He was such a quiet sweetheart, always there to cheer me up after my father died."

"And she became my goddess of victory," Athrun pulled out his necklace. "I have a knack for getting into trouble, so she gave me her Halmeah amulet to protect me."

"Oh," Luna always wondered why he never took it off. Now she knew.

Cagalli yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Lady Cagalli." Luna was always respectful of her position. And of her relationship with Athrun.

"Goodnight, Luna." Turning to Athrun, she asked "Shall I expect you?"

"Yes. I'll be along shortly."

"I'll wait up for you then." Cagalli disappeared through the doorway, heading back to her room.

Before he could say anything, Luna placed her hand over his mouth. "I'm alright, Athrun. Really. Get some rest. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." Luna kissed him goodnight before leaving. A long, passionate kiss.

True to her word, Cagalli waited up for him. She helped him into his pajamas. "How is she?"

"She says she's alright." Athrun held Cagalli, cradling her in his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She helped him into bed. "I've decided to offer her a position." Cagalli waited for a response, but didn't get any. "How would you like her to be your secretary?"

"A bodyguard doesn't really need a secretary."

"No, but a prince consort does." She fondled him. "I see she didn't wear you out. Good. I told her that was my job."

"Cagalli . . ."

"I have to know," she looked up into his eyes. "Which one of us . . ."

"Please don't ask that."

"Okay, then just tell me if you enjoyed it. Please tell me."

"I did. I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have asked. I won't ask again. Do you enjoy me?"

"Very much."

"I'm glad," she climbed onto him, kissing his neck and chest.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Yes, but I . . ."

"It's alright, Cagalli. I love you." Athrun kissed her forehead. "I belong to you. Whatever you want is fine."

She punched him in the arm. Again. "Damn straight, and I'm going to take you over and over until I make you scream my name and beg for mercy." Cagalli sighed, hugging him tightly. "But not tonight. I am tired. Tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow," and she was out like a light.

"You will always be the best," he whispered. It brought a smile to her face. "Because I love you so much, Cagalli." Perhaps it took his moment of infidelity to realize it, but right now all he wanted out of life was for Cagalli to be happy.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Today would be a busy day. Lacus oversaw subtle fortifications to the house, changing the routines of all the staff to better coordinate the contingency planning. Kira placed some calls to Morgenroete to make sure Andy and Murrue knew the score. Andy would bring mobile suit backup if necessary. Dearka would stay with Kira, as the Buster had a bit much firepower for close range urban fighting. Both Sai and Meyrin had volunteered their services in setting up and running the communications network, though Meyrin would be away at Morgenroete for most of the day.

Athrun had an emergency of his own to deal with. One of the fashion variety.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Luna. She and Lady Cagalli were watching a tailor work his magic on the hapless bodyguard. Luna was admiring Athrun, while Cagalli was flipping through wedding magazines pretending not to notice. Luna went with her fellow soldiers to Morgenroete that morning, but she was allowed to return at eleven.

"Much better. I'm almost back to normal."

"That is good," she smiled. "We should think about getting those stitches removed. Perhaps tomorrow."

The tailor worked silently and quickly. Things would have gone rather quickly had the tailor and Cagalli been able to agree on a specific tuxedo. Eventually, Athrun came out of it looking quite sharp.

"Excellent," Cagalli smiled. She thanked the tailor, who wore an equally broad smile. He would be well paid, as always. "You should wear this too." Cagalli handed Athrun a large black jewelry box.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It was something I didn't have time to give you before you left. Go on. Open it."

It was a large silver medal, about three inches in diameter. It was shaped like a star with a ring around it, like the sun shinning from behind a planet making a halo.

"It's customary for the knighted to have one. You'll be expected to wear it tonight." Cagalli turned to hand something to Luna. "And this is for you."

"For me?" Luna opened a smaller box to find a spectacular gold and silver pendant.

"Yes. I would like to offer you a position in the Athha household. That is our insignia, so you'll be recognized at official state functions."

"Thank you very much. I don't know what to say."

"The position will be as Athrun's secretary." Cagalli dangled the bait. "The offer is yours for the taking."

Luna was overjoyed. "Yes. Of course I'll accept," she bowed. "Though I hope it will not interfere with my duties as a soldier of ZAFT."

"We can talk to Yzak about that later." Cagalli sized her up. "Now to find you an evening dress."

The girls settled on a black strapless that would be quite elegant.

Cagalli would wear her best dress; aqua with spaghetti straps.

The three of them waited for everyone to be in position before they left for the event. Kisaka would be there, as a cabinet member, but he would be traveling separately. They might not even see him or the other cabinet members. This was going to be a big party with lots of people. Luna drove while Athrun and Cagalli rode in the back.

Before getting out of the car, they went over the plan one last time. Athrun would stick to Cagalli while Luna would mingle not too far away. In the event of trouble, Luna would force an exit for them. They all had items from Yzak's knife collection hidden in strategic locations, just in case.

Everything went off without a hitch. At least, in the beginning it did. Yuna worked overtime to play up how sorry he was for what his father had done, as well as display his desire to renew good relations with the House of Athha. Many of the higher-ups in attendance encouraged the union of the two houses.

"I must politely decline, Yuna." Cagalli politely removed his hand from her shoulder.

"It is in the best interests of our people," he reiterated. The dance floor cleared around them, signaling that they should dance.

Cagalli was forced to accept as all in attendance watched them. Athrun kept a watchful eye. So did Luna.

When the waltz was finished, Yuna had an announcement. "I wish to proclaim my desire to unite the Houses of Athha and Seiran."

The crowd clapped, thinking this proposal would mark a joyous occasion for the Orb Union and its people.

Cagalli signaled Athrun to her side before making an announcement of her own. She gave Luna a warning glance. Not to offend her, but to really warn her. Things could get messy real quick after she made her little speech.

"Senators, members of respected Houses, honored guests. I thank you for your enthusiasm and the desire for peace, stability and prosperity within our homeland. Thus it is with great regret that I must decline the offer of marriage from Yuna Roma Seiran." Many murmured, some were outraged. Cagalli waited for them to settle down before continuing. "My father would not wish me to use my marriage as a bargaining chip for my life or for political power." Now even more were angered. "I will not submit to the subtle threats of the House of Seiran, nor will I yield to your continued efforts to ally with those who brutally invaded our homeland. My father's ideals of peace and neutrality will live on in me." Her impassioned remarks sunk in, calming many borderline moderates. She was winning them over. Knowing members of the press would be in attendance, it was time to give a message to them. "And to the people of Orb, I wish to say this. I am already betrothed to a noble knight, who has time and again proven his loyalty to me and this country. He has fought valiantly for the values and beliefs that this country holds dear, even forsaking his birthright to do so. I present to you Athrun Zala, the pride of ZAFT and the hero who kept GENESIS from destroying our precious Earth." Cagalli looped an arm through his, indicating she had chosen him over Yuna. She also flashed the engagement ring.

The guests stood in awe of her boldness, and her way with impromptu speeches. All could see the connection between these two young lovers. Even Luna, who had to push it all aside to concentrate on her task. _I'll be damned if they get hurt on my watch_, she thought to herself.

That's when it happened. Cagalli stiffened. "Athrun," she whispered.

"Yeah." People were moving around the crowd, covering all the exits. They were being sealed in. Athrun gave a nod to Luna, telling her to get ready.

Cagalli spun to confront her would-be captor. "What are you planning, Yuna?"

Yuna feigned ignorance. "Why, Lady Cagalli. Whatever do you mean?" His eyes told a different story. _You're on my turf now._

"I dare you to try something," Athrun challenged him.

"Sir Zala, haven't you noticed? I already have done something." The guests were thinning out. The guards disguised as guests were ushering them through the exits. Soon all that would remain would be Cagalli and Athrun. "Go ahead and stop me."

That was the signal for the half dozen or so guards to draw their pistols, all fitted with silencers to avoid alarming the guests who were now out of the room.

In a flash, Athrun had Yuna in a hold ready to slit his throat. He used their combined bodies to shield Cagalli from view. Luna had pretended to be just another guest in an effort to get behind the guards. It was somewhat successful. Now she could cut a path from the door to her friends.

Her first order of business was getting a few of those guns, which was rather easy. As a highly trained soldier of ZAFT, she had little trouble on the two unsuspecting guards closest to her. The real problem came when everyone else turned on her.

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, both Athrun and Cagalli flung themselves into the fray. As the last of the guards were dispatched, Luna and Cagalli sunk to the floor, exhausted. Athrun stood between the two.

"Now it's just you and me." Athrun held a pistol at one side and a knife in the other.

Yuna let a derringer pistol slide from his sleeve, concealing it in his hand. "Will you shoot me in cold blood? An unarmed man?"

"And that coming from someone who attacks women." Athrun spat at him.

"Say what you want. Ultimate victory will be mine."

"No. The House of Seiran falls tonight," Athrun raised the pistol.

Yuna smiled. With a flick of his wrist, a shot rang out. The shot was followed by a hiss from Athrun's pistol. It all came so suddenly, no one was sure what happened until it was all over. Yuna lay dead, a bullet hole in his forehead.

Athrun lay still on the floor in front of Cagalli. Yuna had shot at her, not at him.

"Oh, God no." Both Luna and Cagalli went to Athrun's side.

Cagalli had the honors of rolling him over, Luna of resting his head on her lap. His eyes were closed. He was perfectly still, smiling.

"Look," Luna grabbed his medallion.

"You're one lucky moron," Cagalli whispered. His medal had caught the bullet.

"Please wake up, Athrun. We have to go." Luna gently popped his cheek, trying to awaken him.

"Am I dead? Because this looks like heaven." Athrun was helped to his feet by Cagalli. "Except I don't remember anything about angels crying or dead people on the floor."

"Snap out of it, Athrun. We have to get out of here in a hurry." Cagalli took the lead, looking dignified and professional.

Luna and Athrun came behind, daring someone to try something. The guests scattered at the ferocious sight.

"Lady Cagalli! What happened? We heard a shot." Reporters swarmed the princess.

"The House of Seiran is no more," she answered. "You will find a bullet from Yuna's gun in my bodyguard's medal." She took it off him and held it up for evidence. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would very much like to go home now."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Anything happen while we were away?" asked Cagalli.

"Nothing at all." Kira met them at the door. He relieved Luna and Cagalli of their burden, helping Athrun up to his room.

"Thanks Kira." Athrun flopped on the bed, exhausted.

"How are you, Athrun?"

"It just occurred to me that we haven't talked in a long time. I mean, really talked." Athrun tried to sit up, with some small measure of success. "Other than screwing the hell out of everybody's lives and taking a few knife and gunshot wounds, I guess I can't complain."

"Is Cagalli happy?"

"I'm trying very hard to make her happy, Kira. Nothing in this world is more important to me than her."

"She asked that I not pry, so I won't ask about the details of the arrangement between her and Luna. I just need to know that you're going to take care of my sister."

"I will. You have my word."

"You've never broken your word to me before, Athrun. We're all trusting you to do the right thing."

"You don't have to worry." Athrun offered his hand. "We're still best friends, right?"

"Right," he accepted it. "Goodnight."

As Kira left, Cagalli entered. "How do you feel?" She had gone to change into something more comfortable. Pajamas.

"Like I've been shot." Athrun rubbed his chest where the medallion was when it caught the bullet.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Cagalli came to sit by his side, helping him out of his tux. "You were bleeding again."

"Is it bad?"

"No. It's stopped now, but this shirt is ruined." She held it up for him to see a bloody spot about four inches in diameter.

"How about you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Athrun. I'm fine. Luna is too." She kissed his cheek. "I know you were thinking it."

"Thank you. For everything." Athrun pulled her down to lay at his side. "I love you."

"I know you do." Cagalli yawned. "What a day. I don't know about you but I'm pooped."

"Me too." Athrun ran his fingers through her hair. "She's waiting outside, isn't she."

"Yes. I asked her to give us a few minutes alone before she came in." Cagalli kissed his chest. "She was worried sick about you."

"Weren't you?"

"Me? Not a bit," she lied. "It's about time." Cagalli arose to let Luna in. She was still in her evening dress.

Athrun's conversation with Luna was much like it was with Cagalli. How he felt, how he hurt himself, how he was tired.

By the time the questions were finished he was fast asleep, leaving the two girls to watch over him.

"I better go," Luna made her way to the door. "Please take good care of him."

"You don't have to leave. I'd like a little company."

"Alright." Luna took a seat in a chair next to Cagalli. They sat in silence a while, watching over Athrun.

"You're tired too, aren't you?"

"Yes," Luna yawned.

"If we both stay, can we manage to behave ourselves?"

"I'll do my best, Lady Cagalli."

"I like it when you call me that. I don't know why. I always hated being called a princess."

"Perhaps because it's my verbal recognition of your dominance?"

"What?" Cagalli did a double take.

"I don't mind. He is yours. I am content to borrow when I can."

"Yeah. Come on." Cagalli drug her to the bed. There was plenty of room for the three of them, one on each side of Athrun.

"He's going to pee his pants, isn't he?" giggled Luna.

"I hope so."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Did they tell you what happened?" Lacus placed a hand on Kira's knee as he sat down beside her.

"Not all of it, but I can guess."

"Then take a guess," Sai joined them, followed by Meyrin.

Kira complied. "It was a trap and they had to fight their way out. Yuna is dead."

"Do you think it's finally over?" asked Dearka.

Kira shook his head. "Probably not. Now they'll hold hearings into the conduct of Cagalli. Even though it was a trap, just by surviving it'll probably look like they murdered Yuna."

"What a bastard," commented Sai. Meyrin reached out to take his hand, as if to say _It'll be alright._

"Quite the setup," Lacus sighed. "Even in defeat, he earned some measure of victory. All we can do is wait for the eventual fallout and pray that it all ends up well."

"Very true. We shouldn't relax our guard tonight." Kira stood back up. "They may come to arrest Cagalli or Athrun." As he departed, he said over his shoulder, "Stay on your toes."

Kira's premonition was correct. The authorities did come, but they came in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Athrun awoke to find two arms draped over him, one from each direction. "Not again," he moaned. Gently removing their arms, he got up out of bed taking great care in not waking the sleeping girls. "You and your pranks," he sighed. Cagalli smiled in her sleep, satisfied that she had gotten Athrun good with this little joke.

Looking out the window, he saw a lot of commotion. There was a contingent of troops under Captain Tanaka outside. He was one of those loyal to the Athha family. In front of them was Kira. It seemed he was staring down another contingent of soldiers. Military police. They had come for Cagalli.

"Wake up," Athrun lifted his fiancée out of bed.

"Athrun?" Cagalli held him tight. "You're alright?"

"Not for long." Athrun helped her to the window to show her the scene out front.

"Damn." She was wide awake now. "I have to go."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Cagalli."

"If I don't go, they'll break through and take me. I can't risk that. If I resist, it'll only make matters worse."

"What will happen?" Athrun wiped away a single tear running down her cheek.

"They'll hold hearings into our conduct last night."

"I'm coming too."

She nodded, leaving to get dressed.

"Athrun?" Luna stirred. "Did Cagalli go?"

"Yeah. We're in trouble." He pointed out the window. Luna didn't need him to explain the situation.

"Trouble is an understatement." Luna embraced him. "What will happen now?"

"I'm the one who shot him, so I'll have to take the fall."

"They may imprison you, or even kill you."

"Cagalli will try to get me out of it."

"And if it doesn't work?" Luna buried her face in his chest, crying.

"Then I'll have to count on you to take care of things in my absence." Athrun stroked her hair. "Look after yourself."

"I'll come for you." Luna stood on the tips of her toes to give him the most passionate kiss she could muster. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"It's time." He separated from her to get dressed.

When he joined Cagalli at the front door, they were just in time. Things were about to get ugly.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Cagalli.

The colonel in charge stated, "You are to come with us Lady Cagalli. The Senate has already indicted you in an emergency meeting. Hearings will begin immediately."

"That won't be necessary, colonel." Athrun stepped between the officer and Cagalli. "I'm the one who shot Yuna Seiran. I should be the one on trial, not Cagalli."

"And if you murdered him on her orders? She would still be just as guilty." The soldier shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you'll both have to come with us."

They were led away. Cagalli was given the dignity of riding without being restrained. Athrun, however, was cuffed and escorted.

In a regular court, they could expect some measure of fairness. Unfortunately, Senate rules differed from those of judicial ones. The odds were stacked against them even before they arrived.

The first exhibit was the pistols that had fingerprints of Cagalli, Athrun, and a third individual in addition to those of the decedents. Second was security camera footage.

"_The House of Serian falls tonight." _This and Athrun lifting the pistol was all that was shown. That concluded the list of evidence. There were no witnesses. This kangaroo court was over.

"I object!" Cagalli was outraged. "I demand that all the footage be shown!"

"Unfortunately, this is all that we could gather," said the committee chair. "The rest of it had been destroyed."

Cagalli screamed at them, "I will not sit here and be railroaded by a bunch of pompous, arrogant fools!" She glanced to see Kira, Dearka, and several others mixing into the small audience.

Athrun saw it too. He had to take the fall quickly before Kira started something. "Good senators. There is no evidence that anything was premeditated on the part of Lady Cagalli. If anything, the evidence points to my direct involvement and no one else. Though I maintain that he shot first, and at Lady Cagalli, I also admit that I cannot prove it. I will accept the full responsibility for my actions."

The committee chair admitted the truth in Athrun's words. "So be it. The House of Athha will stand, while you alone will atone for the crime."

"There has been no crime committed!" Cagalli pound her fist into the table.

"We believe otherwise, Lady Cagalli." The senators left to discuss the proper punishment for Athrun.

Cagalli whispered, "At least we don't have capital punishment."

Athrun whispered back, "It doesn't matter. They wouldn't let me survive a week. Some cleverly arranged 'accident' or 'killed while trying to escape' nonsense."

"I'll get you out of this," she took his hand into her lap. "Don't worry."

"You better hurry. These guys are out for blood."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the committee returned to state their verdict. "Do you have anything you wish to say before we pronounce our opinion?"

"Yes, I do." Cagalli stood up. "I request a private audience with you in your chambers."

"Granted." The committee chair arose to return to the deliberating room, followed by Cagalli.

They were only in there for perhaps five minutes. It was about as long as the full committee spent in chambers. Cagalli left first, followed by the senator.

"It is the decision of this committee that Athrun Zala be placed under house arrest until further notice. Further action will be swift and harsh if we determine he has transgressed against the Orb Union. This committee is adjourned." His statement came as a shock to a few on the committee, but they knew better than to say anything.

"Hear that, Athrun? You're butt is mine," Cagalli whispered.

"Yes ma'am." Athrun followed her lead as they made their way toward the exit. After they were in the car and almost home, Athrun had a question for his fiancée. "May I ask how you did that?"

"I asked him if he though my father and I were people of our word. He said yes. He knew my father a long time and me since I was little. So I told him that the minute one hair on your head was harmed, I would find out. And I guaranteed him that nothing on this Earth would stop me from my revenge. All of them would be dead before the next sunrise."

"That was quite a threat. But I believe you would follow through with it." Athrun put an arm around her.

"That's exactly what he said."

* * *

**_Two _**

"I'm so glad," said Luna. She greeted them at the door. The look in her eyes said she thought she would never see him again.

"Everything will be okay now," Cagalli told her. "We just have to watch our step." Cagalli went off to her study to place some calls. Now that she dropped the hammer to frighten them, it was time to soothe them with diplomacy. _Damn politics._

"I have arranged for a nice little party of our own tonight." Lacus was there to greet them too. "Many friends will come to celebrate."

"Thanks Lacus. I'm grateful." Athrun hugged the pink-haired princess when she offered, but his eyes remained fixed on Luna. She was patiently waiting for him to be alone.

Sai and Meyrin also congratulated him before going off to help Lacus. Then they were alone.

"Hungry?" asked Luna. "You missed lunch."

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry. Sandwiches?"

"They're already prepared and waiting." Luna took his hand as they slowly walked up the stairs to his room. The tray was on a table, with two ornate chairs ready for them.

They ate in silence watching each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Luna said.

"You know, it's good to eat at the table together. Well, alone and at a table."

She laughed. "Yes. You were always in the bed trying to recuperate."

"And always being interrupted," he laughed with her.

"Speaking of beds, are you tired?" She slid her hand up his shirt to feel of his bandages. They were dry. He was alright, thank goodness.

"I'm not a bit tired. And neither are you."

"Am I that obvious?" Luna slowly began to take her hand away, but Athrun kept it from escaping.

"Yeah. You're pretty obvious." His eyes said _No._

* * *

**_Three _**

"I have a surprise for you, Mr. Yamato."

"Really? What kind of surprise."

Lacus took him by the hand and led him upstairs toward her room. He hadn't been in here very often. "It's a very special surprise."

"I can't wait. Should I close my eyes?" Without waiting for an answer, he took his free hand and covered his eyes. He intentionally began stumbling and groping about, just to draw laughter from his fiancée.

"You don't have to, but since you insist . . ."

"_Birdy!"_

"_Haro, Kira, Haro."_

"_Haro, Haro, Haro."_

"Oh dear. Attack of the mechanical monsters!" Kira held a hand out for Birdy, while a group of excited Haros danced about him.

"Cagalli put them in storage after we left for Carpenteria. I think they were getting on her nerves." Lacus beamed. "I just found them the other day and brought them all here."

Kira thanked her with a kiss to the nose. "I'm sure they've got a lot of pent up excitement to let loose on us."

"Yes, I'm sure they do." Lacus giggled as the Haros swarmed Kira, pushing him back to fall on the bed. After a few moments, she joined him in the center of the Haro hurricane. "Do you think it's finally over? Can we have our happily ever after now?"

Kira took her in his arms, stroking her luscious pink hair. "I'm not sure it'll ever be over, but as long as we're together nothing else matters."

"Right." She rewarded him with a kiss on his nose. "I am so thankful for moments like these."

"Me too, Lacus. Me too."

* * *

**_Four _**

"I should go." Athrun arose to leave his companion.

"I understand." Luna pulled him close for one final kiss. "I'll find some way to do to occupy the afternoon."

"Sure."

Having brushed his teeth and changed into more casual clothing, Athrun made his way to the study. Cagalli was waiting for him.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Athrun took his favorite seat, resuming his duties as bodyguard and confidant.

"I'm glad you came." She gave him that look that said _I needed you._ "I just got off the phone with some senate leaders. Everything seems to be settling down for the moment."

"But you can't let your guard down. I know." Athrun gave her an understanding smile.

"Thanks. For coming to me."

At his signal, she came to sit in his lap. "Cagalli, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it."

"You want her to leave?"

"I don't know."

"You want to reevaluate your . . . arrangement?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just want you here with me now."

"I am. And I'll never leave your side if you ask it."

"I already asked it."

"Ten feet?"

"Ten feet."

"She didn't wear you out did she?"

Athrun kissed her cheek. "No."

"Good. Because tonight you're mine." After a punch in the arm, she gave him a playful bite on an ear.

"I love you, Cagalli."

"Then please don't leave me."

"I . . ."

She didn't let him finish before she took over his lips with hers. _As much as it hurts to see you cheating on me, I can live with it. But one of us will die if you ever left me._

* * *

End Part Six

* * *

**A/N**

Fans of _The Once and Future King_ may recognize what I'm trying to do here. Pure love and duty between Athrun and Cagalli, but uncontrollable passion between Athrun and Luna. Let's cross our fingers and hope it works out for the best.

**End A/N**


	8. Part Eight

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Sorry about the typos at the end of parts six and seven (they said "End Part Five" and "End Part Six," respectively).

Let me just say that I love you guys. You've been so kind (for the most part) for reading and diligently reviewing my material. I am quite flattered that this, my second fic ever, is receiving so much attention when I am more proud of some of the parts in the first (I thought the whole Apollo and Poseidon thing was the bomb, not to mention the twilight of the year). But let's not take this beyond the bounds of common decency. I do not appreciate emails that tell me how pissed you are, nor do I take unsolicited plot suggestions on works-in-progress. I am most happy to answer questions or respond to other comments, and I will gladly listen to suggestions on new material. I may even take a few requests. Please be more thoughtful. Respect the author for this author has respected you, the reader and reviewer.

Now that I've covered that, let me thank you again for reading and reviewing.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The party was rather informal, which suited Cagalli perfectly. She wanted to wear her favorite olive khakis and red t-shirt, though she would likely have done so even if it was a formal dinner. Hey, it was her house. Everyone else was also dressed casually.

Andy brought Murrue. Sai and Kuzzey came, though Sai spent most of his time talking with Meyrin. Kira and Lacus continued to mingle with all the guests, trying to make everyone as comfortable as possible. Dearka and Miriallia discussed going to the PLANTs. It seemed she was gradually warming up to the idea, though she hadn't made a commitment yet. Her parents had serious doubts about this, but Mir didn't dare let Dearka in on that.

Athrun stuck to Cagalli like glue, though Luna followed not far behind. At times Cagalli would talk with Luna about various things in an effort to make them both more comfortable with each other.

The big shocker, however, was the arrival of Shinn and Stellar.

Stellar had an effect on Shinn. His behavior changed slowly and in a subtle way, like she had tamed him. He was less prone to confrontations with Athrun, and even a little better disposed toward Lady Cagalli. Make no mistake, however. After the obligatory greetings and congratulations, Shinn avoided those two like the plague.

Instead, Shinn and Stellar mingled with the other guests. Luna was a bit surprised that he would take so well to Stellar. It only served to confirm her self-doubts. Shinn always treated Luna as a brat's toy: he enjoyed being with her at first but after that he became bored, losing interest in her. Luna never had strong feelings for him, but she still didn't like being treated that way. They had both been so young and inexperienced, which made a serious relationship next to impossible.

It was better this way. Perhaps they could be friends again someday soon.

"So, how are you two getting along?" asked Lacus.

"Shinn has been the perfect gentleman." Stellar claimed his hand for her own. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this wasn't captivity at all."

"Come now, you were released. Don't give us any of that," Kira chided her.

"True," Stellar laughed. "But I am so glad that Shinn is intent on keeping me from escaping."

"Stellar, please." Shinn blushed fire hydrant red, almost matching his eyes.

"Get used to it, Shinn. Girls often like embarrassing their men." Kira poked Lacus in the ribs.

"My goodness. I guess that means you're mine, Shinn Asuka." Stellar beamed. "I am so pleased!"

"If you two get bored with the conversation, there will be plenty of available rooms for you two to make out in." Lacus gave the couple a mischievous grin before going over to talk with Andy and Murrue. Her comments made both blush this time. _Maybe this will accelerate their relationship a little._

Shinn left to get himself and Stellar a drink, not knowing that the punch bowl he went to was spiked. With the exception of Andy and Murrue they were all been between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, but soldiers were often given leeway with alcohol. And all here were soldiers, though not necessarily drinkers. To be honest, that particular bowl of punch was for the benefit of Andy and Murrue. It was not necessarily meant for the other guests, though no one objected when everybody tried some.

As he came back, Stellar pondered aloud, "You know, we've lived together for several days and never kissed. I mean really kissed. Not just on the cheeks."

"Is that something you would like to do?" he asked expectantly.

"I don't know," she toyed with him. "It might be interesting."

"That it might." He took a long sip from the punch.

Stellar followed his lead. "Hmm. This punch is a little funny."

"You don't like it?" Shinn thought it was pretty good, though oddly peculiar.

"No, I like it. It's just that I've never had any like this before." She finished her glass as he finished his. "May I have another?"

"Sure. Be right back."

Kira and Lacus were a good distance away, but they could see where this was leading. They also decided against interfering. _Let them have their fun_, they thought.

"How are you youngsters doing these days?" asked Andy.

"Come now, Andy. We see them all the time," Murrue patted his arm. True to their word, Kira and Lacus spent a lot of time with them. Most of the time they were away from the grounds they spent with Murrue. Andy was often there as well.

Lacus answered, "We are doing quite well, Andy. And you?"

"No complaints. The arm feels great."

"I still wouldn't want to shake hands with you," Murrue patted his arm again.

"I know," Andy smiled.

"So are you two . . ?" asked Kira. He liked asking that. They always gave the same answer.

"None of your business." They said it in unison, like they had practiced it. It became a game they played with Kira and Lacus.

"Do you think those two will be alright?" asked Murrue. She was referring to Shinn and Stellar, of course. "They're a little young to be throwing back like that." They were on their third glass of punch. And they were rather large glasses.

"They'll be fine," Kira brushed it off. "But I think we may have to stop them if they have much more."

Sure enough, three did the trick. Shinn helped Stellar up to go search for a bathroom.

"Shinn, I really have to go." She was only the slightest bit tipsy, and not sick at all. Perhaps all that drug therapy gave her an iron constitution. "This must be one."

Shinn was kind enough to wait outside for her. She didn't keep him waiting long. "All better?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Stellar drug him off trying to find their way back to the party. Instead, they ended up in a drawing room with a large comfy sofa. "Hmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"If you're that dense then I guess I'll just have to show you." Lacking a genetically enhanced metabolism, Stellar was naturally more out of it than Shinn. Taking the initiative, she dropped all inhibitions and pushed him down onto the couch. Groping, kissing, touching, making out. Within seconds, she had his shirt off and flung it to the corner across the room.

Shinn had just barely managed to unbutton her shirt and take it off before she passed out on top of him. No point in removing her bra now. "Damn. So close." He draped her shirt back over her. It wasn't enough. She would get cold. Pulling over a blanket, he wrapped themselves up in it. As he kissed the top of her head goodnight, she let out a small burp.

Meyrin was the lucky one to find them in the morning. "Shinn," she whispered. "Wake up, Shinn. Time for breakfast."

"Hmm?" Shinn was groggy, but it wasn't long before he took stock of the situation. Meyrin was trying hard not to laugh at them, Stellar was still out cold on his chest. She wasn't heavy, but after spending the night with her full weight on him it was getting hard for him to breathe. "Meyrin. Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure." Again, she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Would you be so kind as to leave us for a bit? That would be great."

"Fine. Here's your shirt," Meyrin handed it to him. This time she couldn't contain it any more. The burst of laughter caused Stellar to stir on him.

"Mmm," Stellar hugged his neck in utter contentment. "Perfect," she slid up to nibble at his ear. Then she noticed the laughter. Meyrin was on her way out, but Stellar caught a brief glimpse of her. "Oh, God. How embarrassing." Stellar pulled the cover up over her head.

"This was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"You want to grab some breakfast?"

"Yeah. If my face ever gets close to its natural color again." She lifted the blanket to show just how red her face had gotten.

"It's still a beautiful face."

"Where's my shirt?"

"Right here?"

"Thanks." She managed to get it on while remaining under the cover. "Next time, let's do this someplace where we won't get caught."

He smiled, "Next time?"

"Problem?" She got off him.

"No problem at all. I can't wait 'till we get back to that big empty house of ours."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Did you two have fun last night?" Lacus had the honors of asking it over breakfast.

Neither Shinn nor Stellar had any comment.

"Well, I hope it was an enjoyable experience." Lacus gave them a kind smile before giving it up. Turning to Mir, she asked "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes I have." She had stayed the night, as had all the other guests. Though, not all those at the party attended breakfast.

"Mind telling me what it is?" asked Dearka.

"I suppose I should tell you." Mir paused for a few seconds, knowing Dearka was unconsciously holding his breath waiting for her answer. "I have decided that . . . I shall go with you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it."

"I had better not," she gave him a stern look before relaxing into a smile.

"This is wonderful news, don't you think?" Lacus took Kira by the hand.

"Yes I do," he agreed. Turning the conversation to Sai and Meyrin, he asked "And how are you two doing?"

Sai answered for them both. "We're just fine, Kira. Just fine."

"Good news." Lacus beamed.

"Where is Murrue?" asked Kuzzey.

Mir answered, "I believe she's sleeping in. And I'm not brave enough to go knock on her door."

Kira chucked. "Yeah, goodness knows how many of us would get it if we disturbed her with you-know-who."

"Well, you-know-who better keep his you-know-what shut before I really get upset." Murrue came through the door.

"Sorry, Murrue. Just gossiping over breakfast," Lacus tried to explain.

"It's alright. But watch yourself Kira. It's none of your business." Murrue gave them a wink to let them know she was joking. Sort of.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Morning, beautiful."

"Hey," she gave him a kiss. "Can we just stay like this for a couple of days?"

"Suits me just fine." Athrun took a deep breath.

"Too bad I have work to do."

"Yeah. Want me to join you?"

"That'd be great." Snuggling up close, Cagalli pulled the covers up over them. "Just a few more minutes. Please?"

"Sure."

After a few moments, it was time to go. "Okay, bodyguard. Time to guard my body."

"Yes ma'am."

Cagalli's work was rather light today and she had it finished by late morning. After lunch, she left Athrun in her study to work on a few things. She and Lacus had plans. Their first stop was Luna's room.

"Come in." Luna opened the door, hoping it was a certain someone. She didn't show her disappointment when it turned out to be someone else. "Hello Lady Cagalli, Lacus."

"Hi," Lacus waved.

Cagalli moved out front to take the lead. "Lacus and I are going shopping. I'd like you to come as well."

"It would be an honor."

"I would have Athrun come along, but he's still grounded." Cagalli chuckled. Athrun's house arrest was a joke. He didn't really want to leave.

"Okay. I'll need just a few minutes to get ready, then." Luna closed the door slow enough not to be rude.

"We'll wait out here," Lacus smiled. Once the door was closed, she asked "Do you think this is such a good idea?"

"I want to get to know this girl," Cagalli forced a smile. "It's not that I'm doing this to torture either of us. I just hope . . ."

Lacus finished for her, ". . . that you can come out of this friends?"

Cagalli nodded. "And . . . I want to know what makes her tick." She wanted to know what she was up against too, but Lacus already figured that much.

"I'm ready," Luna came out in low rise jeans, a short purple t-shirt that accented her wine-colored hair, and an oversized belt that hung lopsided. It was actually a cute outfit.

Cagalli felt a little self conscious in her olive khakis and red T. Lacus had them all beat, however. She all but insisted on her white dress with purple accents. It was one of Kira's favorites, as it reminded him of their first meeting. She wore it when she was rescued in the Debris Belt, and her subsequent stay on the Archangel. She also wore it often while Kira recuperated under her care in the PLANTs.

"Shall we go?" asked Lacus.

"Sure," Cagalli collected herself.

Shopping was rather uneventful. Luna enjoyed how Cagalli and Lacus tried to push their opposing styles on the other.

Cagalli would say things like, "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to dress down once in a while."

Lacus would respond with her pout face. "Kira is pleased with the way that I dress." It was very true. Kira always wore a smile when he looked at her.

Cagalli knew exactly what she was thinking. "Oh, come on. He's only smiling like an idiot because he's head over heels for you."

"And I intend to keep it that way," Lacus held her head high.

After several such exchanges, Luna was in stitches. Finally they all made their way to a coffee shop where they could sit at an outdoor table.

"Tell us about yourself, Luna." Lacus always wore that kind smile. It put most people at ease with in seconds. Luna was no exception.

"Well, what do you want to know? I'm afraid we don't have the time or energy to go over my life story since conception." Luna's answer drew a small laugh from Cagalli. It was a response she could see herself using.

"Okay, then. Just tell us about the past couple of years. Skip to the good stuff. What makes Luna Luna."

"When Shinn's family died, he boarded the first flight out of Orb. Meyrin and I met up with him in the PLANTs. His story, along with out own desires to see the war to a quick end, led us to enlist. Thankfully the war was over before we finished our training and the three of us had just been stationed in Carpenteria when Commander Joule selected us for his little party. I graduated in the top five at the academy, as did Shinn."

"Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka were also redcoats," commented Lacus.

"Yes. Their exploits are legendary, even after so short a time." Luna smiled. Athrun had been her hero, the pilot who took down the Strike.

"Didn't you and Shinn have something going on?" Cagalli thought she heard someone mention it.

"Yes. We casually dated. He is very attractive, and a little sweet at times. It was never anything serious. But there was this one guy . . ."

"Tell us about him," begged Cagalli.

"He had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes."

"What happened?" Cagalli knew there was more to the story than just his description.

"He wasn't interested," she admitted.

"What are your goals in life?" asked Lacus. "If I may ask, that is."

Luna took a deep breath before answering. "I wanted to be a pilot, and eventually captain my own ship."

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow. "Do you still want to do that?"

"It was only a pipe dream. I don't think I'm even that great of a pilot."

"Let's find out," Cagalli stood up.

"Huh?" Luna tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

"I'm a pilot too. Let's have a little sparring match."

"Sure." Luna always enjoyed a challenge. "Lead the way."

* * *

**_Four _**

"How are you, Murrue?"

"I'm just fine, Kira. This is the first time we've been alone since . . ."

"Yeah. You want to talk about it?"

"No. Let's just enjoy the silence a while." Murrue and Kira were taking a stroll through the gardens. Andy had gone on to Morgenroete that morning to get some work done. Murrue had taken the day off.

Kira couldn't help but notice how she seemed sad. Less sad that before, perhaps. But still sad. She was thinking of Mu, of his promise unfulfilled. Kira vividly remember sensing something was wrong at Jachine Diue. What he sensed was the death of Mu. Mu had promised Murrue that he would come back to her with victory in hand. Instead, he died to save her life.

Their walk was anything but silent. A slight breeze rustled through the flowers and shrubs. Birds chirped. Even the sound of water fountains broke the monotony.

"Let's sit." Murrue took a seat on a nearby bench. "Thank you, Kira."

"No need to thank me."

"You and Lacus have really been helpful." Actually, they were looking after her whenever they had the chance.

"You've been a dear friend, Murrue. And we'll always be there for you."

"I know," she smiled.

"You know I'm going to ask."

"Yes. And you know exactly the answer you're going to receive."

"It's none of my business," Kira laughed. "Alright, then tell me this: does he make you the least little bit happy?"

"Yes he does, Kira."

"Then that's all you need to say." Kira put a hand on her shoulder. "I always liked Andy."

"Yes, I know. He is kind and outgoing. And a bit of a jokester. He even has a wonderful sense of humor." Murrue let the teardrops fall unrestrained. "And he reminds me so much of Mu."

"It's okay, Murrue. It's okay." Kira let her cry on his shoulder. "Does Andy know about all this?"

"Yes. He wouldn't dare ask, but I told him anyway. He knows everything."

"Good. How does he feel about it?"

"I'm not sure, but it didn't scare him off."

"That's good. He really cares for you, Murrue." Kira put an arm around her as she continued to cry. "I can tell."

"I believe you, Kira."

"Anything else you need to talk about?"

"No. And thanks." She collected herself, and they continued their walk.

With personal matters out of the way, the discussed daily life issues. Jobs, friends, readjusting to civilian life.

Kira asked, "So, you're enjoying your work at Morgenroete?"

"Yes. It's quite interesting. We're constructing that new battleship for ZAFT. It reminds me a lot of the Archangel."

"Whatever became of the Archangel?" Kira hadn't really thought about it until now.

"It was completely refitted and it's being held in reserve for Cagalli if ever she needs it."

"That's good to know."

"We thought there might be some trouble, so Andy, Erika and I had it loaded and ready to go when you called the other day. The Strike Rouge is on board, as well as a few other suits. It's hidden where only the three of us can get to it." Murrue laughed, "Andy says he's ready to pilot again."

"He did do quite well with his arm last night. He didn't break any of Cagalli's dinnerware. You'll notice how she didn't put out the good stuff, just in case."

"Yeah. He's doing quite well with it now." Her smile shifted to a frown. "But I think he's overdoing it. He pushes so hard sometimes, trying to get back to normal."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Murrue. He's a tough one."

Her smile returned. "You're right."

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Um, about last night . . ."

"Nothing happened Stellar. You don't need to worry about it." Shinn was walking her home, holding her hand. They were taking the scenic route.

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"What is it then?" They were almost there. He could see his house half a block away.

"I enjoyed it very much." She kissed his cheek. "Did you?"

"Of course I did."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She snuggled up close. "You know, we can't get caught in that big empty house of yours." Actually, the home was quite cozy. Still, it had plenty of space for two. Stellar enjoyed seeing him blush at the thought.

"So it does. I can't wait," he smiled down at her.

"So, about last night . . . how far did we get?"

"You passed out just after you lost your shirt." This time it was Shinn's turn to enjoy her blushing.

"Were you disappointed?"

"A little," he lied.

"Only a little?"

"Okay, a lot." Shinn sighed, "But we've got plenty of time for that, right?"

She rewarded him with a hug. "I never want to leave."

"Good, 'cause I never want you to go."

"Don't let me go, Shinn. Hold on to me tightly." She began trembling in his embrace.

"You're hurting again, aren't you."

"Yes. It's not as painful as it was at first." She squeezed hard, clenching her fists to ruffle the back of his shirt. "Is this withdrawal?"

"Could be. I wish I knew. Nothing seems to help." This happened often since the video game incident, but no amount of pain killers made a dent in it.

"You help," she whimpered. "Holding me helps."

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Shinn lifted her into his arms. She hugged his neck as they made their way to her room; formerly his parent's room.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Stay a while."

"Okay." He held her tight, letting her sleep on his chest again. After a while, he nodded off as well only to be awoken by a nibbling at his ear. "Perfect," he whispered.

"Shinn, thank you so much for taking care of me."

"Perhaps we should take you to see a doctor."

"Only if you'll come with me." She was more than a little frightened at the prospect.

"Okay. We can get someone Cagalli trusts. You're going to be fine."

"Shinn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's personal." Stellar bit her lip in a way that almost gave Shinn a nose bleed.

"Ask."

"Do you . . . love me?"

He hadn't really thought about it, but that didn't mean he could come up with an answer quickly. "Yes."

"Good. 'Cause I love you." Stellar put an ear to his chest and listened to his heart for several minutes, matching her breathing to his. "I'm cold," she began to tremble again.

"You want to go to bed?"

"Uh huh," she whimpered. Stellar got up to go put on her pajamas in the bathroom, which didn't take long. After Shinn tucked her in, she asked "Stay with me?"

"Sure." Shinn went to go put on his sleeping clothes as well. "I'll call Cagalli first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be alright until then?"

"Yeah. I feel better already." Stellar snuggled up to him underneath the covers. "A lot better."

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"Me too," she kissed him. "You know, we won't get caught here. It's just us."

"You tricked me, didn't you."

"Not really. It did hurt a few minutes ago, but just a little."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Hey ladies. I was just about to send out a search party for you girls." Kira was waiting for them at the door to immediately take charge of Lacus's bags.

Athrun was there too. "That must have been some shopping trip." Both Cagalli and Luna covered him with their bags.

"We took a detour over to Morgenroete," Cagalli informed him.

"Really?" asked Kira.

Lacus answered, "Yes. Cagalli and Luna thought it might be fun to spar a few rounds in a mobile suit simulator. It was quite exciting."

"She's pretty good," Cagalli admitted.

"You are too kind," Luna admitted.

"I managed to hold my own against her for a while, but I eventually won," Cagalli grinned. "Though I wonder if she let me win."

"Is anyone else hungry?" Luna wanted to change the subject before someone directly asked her. She actually did let Cagalli win in the end, but if Athrun asked she didn't know if she could keep her poker face.

"I'm starving," Kira admitted. "It looks like it'll be just us five tonight."

"Great. I'll go see to it." Cagalli left them in the foyer.

Kira went off with Lacus asking, "So what all did you buy me?" He knew full well that there was little, if anything, in there for him.

Athrun turned to Luna. "How was it really?"

"It was fun. Cagalli and I are trying hard to be friends."

"That's good to hear."

"Enjoy your day all alone?"

"Nope. Too lonely." Athrun laughed, "Though it was quite peaceful."

"I'm glad you at least got to rest." She took him by the arm. "Come on. We'd better put these things up."

He was taken off upstairs to her room first, then to Athrun's. Luna didn't feel comfortable going into Cagalli's room and she felt like this would be the best place to leave Cagalli's things.

"This is for you," Luna held out a box. It was four inches square and two high, wrapped in red paper with a yellow ribbon.

"What is it?"

"The easiest way to find out is to open it."

He did. "A watch?" It was gold.

"Yes. It's like the one my father used to have."

"You never talk about your family."

"That's because Meyrin is all I have left."

"Sorry."

Luna just smiled. "Don't be. Turn it over."

The inscription underneath was in a thin cursive script. It read: _To someone very special._

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes. Very much. Thanks." He tried it on. It was a perfect fit.

"I thought long and hard about what to put."

"It's perfect."

"You are very special, Athrun."

"Thanks. You too." Athrun gave her a tight hug.

"Ahem." It was Cagalli. "I hate to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

"Right," Athrun smiled.

* * *

**_Three _**

Lacus found him staring up at the stars outside. He left shortly after dinner without telling anyone. "Kira?"

No response.

Lacus decided to ask again, "Kira?"

"_Kira?"_

_Fllay._

"_How have you been Kira?"_

_I've been well._

"_You don't miss me as much anymore." _She seemed kind of sad about it.

_No. But I still think of you often._

She smiled as her red hair swirled around her head and over her shoulders. Coming closer to hug his neck, it now flowed past his ears. "_I know. You are happy, and I am happy as well."_

_Fllay . . ._

"_Kira . . ." _A kiss, a shower of light, and . . . she was gone.

"Kira, snap out of it." Placing her hand on the small of his back did the trick. The tension melted. He began blinking again.

"Hmm? Lacus?"

"Kira, is everything alright?"

"No, now it's perfect. Thank you." Kira embraced her under the stars. Bathed in moonlight, her pink hair shimmered.

"You know, I miss them too sometimes. My father . . ." she buried her face in his shirt, her tears seeping through the fabric.

"Yeah. We don't show it often, but we all miss our loved ones that are gone." Kira held her, smelling her hair. It always had the soft scent of a flower he couldn't remember the name of.

"You still feel guilty because you couldn't protect them."

"A little, yeah." Kira took a deep breath. "And I also think of those I've killed."

"Kira . . ."

"I'm okay when you're with me."

"I'm glad." Lacus separated from him, pushing off his chest. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah," Kira kissed her on the nose. "Sounds good."

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem Shinn, though I'm a little surprised you would come to me." Cagalli thought this was weird as all get out, but what the heck. Stellar looked like she was cracking up. Cagalli was glad to help, arranging this little medical exam at Morgenroete.

"I only asked because we needed to be discrete." He was only a little gruff. Compared to Athrun's description of his earlier behavior, this was almost being nice.

"You have nothing to worry about. Chief Simmons is one of our most trusted people," Cagalli reassured him. Then she left Shinn and Luna to await the verdict.

Shinn peeked through the window slit in the door, only to have Erika Simmons cover it up. Stellar looked like a frightened rabbit about to face a tiger. He couldn't help but feel he should be in there with her. Then again, if Erika had to give a more personal examination then both Shinn and Stellar would be very uncomfortable. He decided to wait in a chair next to Luna.

"She'll be alright, Shinn." Luna put a hand on his arm, then thought better of it. After a few moments of silence, she asked "How have you been?"

"Worried. Very worried."

"About her?" Luna showed genuine concern, but not for Stellar.

"Yes. I would do anything to make this better." Shinn clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You care for her a lot." Luna smiled. _I thought you cared for me that way once, but I guess I was wrong._

"Yeah. Thanks Luna. You were always such an understanding friend." Shinn smiled at her for the first time in a long time.

"I am glad you still think of me as a friend."

"The best I ever had," he put an arm around her neck. "How you been these days?"

"Good. I am now Lady Cagalli's bodyguard's secretary," she laughed.

"Still chasing after Athrun?" He felt Luna stiffen. "What? You don't think I couldn't tell? You've had it bad for him since day one."

"So I have," she smiled at him.

"You didn't . . ." Shinn watched her eyes. She could hold a good poker face, but rarely against him. "You did!"

"Yes. I did." Luna's smile turned a little sad.

"Does Cagalli know?"

"Yes, she knows." Luna placed her head on his shoulder, letting a few droplets run down her cheek to fall on his shirt.

"How was it? Was it worth it?"

"It was."

"At least you and Cagalli seem to be getting along. I don't know how, though. She seems like the insanely jealous type to me."

"She is, but her love for Athrun overpowers all else. And she's been really busy too. Maybe that helped her to put it all out of her mind. She was even willing to offer me the position as Athrun's secretary."

"It was her idea? Wow. You better watch yourself, Luna. Things may be going well now, but this is going to blow up in your face one day."

"I know, Shinn. But how can I help myself?"

"You are stronger than that, Luna."

"Not when it comes to him." She sat with him in silence for a while, her head still on his shoulder. "Am I really still your friend?"

"My best friend, though I know I'm a jerk most of the time." It's true. He was often so screwed up that any time they tried to talk it would end up in a fight. But he had matured a little these past few weeks. Perhaps it was because he was really falling in love, and beginning to realize just how fragile this happiness is.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Both rose to their feet as Erika came out to give them the news. "I don't know exactly what they did to her, but she shows signs of extreme chemical dependence. That's part of her problem."

"Is there anything you can do for her?" asked Shinn.

Erika shook her head. "Just make her as comfortable as possible. It should pass within a few months. Until then, don't let her do anything that remotely resembles her mobile suit training. Assuming you know what all that entailed."

Shinn grimaced at the memory of Stellar's first reaction. It was just a video game, but he thought she was going to freak out.

Always handy with the explanations, Erika continued "You see, the mental alterations have trained her fragile mind to exert at a level only possible with those drugs. She will always be stronger, faster and more responsive than any Natural, but not on the same level for which she was originally designed. Not without the drugs, anyway. With them out of her system, not only does she go through withdrawal but anything that triggers her subconscious fighting instinct places extreme stress on her cardiovascular system."

Shinn thought he got it. "So, she's going to have a heart attack if I don't watch her carefully."

Erika shook her head, "I'm afraid it's worse than that. Judging by my examination, it's more likely that her heart will explode under the strain."

"That is not encouraging news, doctor." Stellar joined them, buttoning the last button on her shirt. "You should work on your bedside manner."

Erika smiled. "It's a good thing I don't deal with patients, then. Just mobile suits. But like I said, with great care you might be fine given enough time." With that, she left in the direction Cagalli had taken.

"Shinn," Stellar whimpered. "I don't want to die."

He flew to wrap her in his arms. "I'll take care of you."

"And I'll help in any way I can," Luna offered.

Stellar was a little surprised at the offer. "Ms. Lunamaria?"

"Just Luna," she smiled. "Shinn and I have been good friends a long time."

"Okay." Stellar accepted the hand Luna offered, though she still managed to cling to Shinn. It's like she thought her savior and guardian would disappear if she let go for a moment. To tell the truth, she had nightmares about it almost every night.

"Let's all go have lunch together," Luna suggested.

"You sure you don't have better things to do?" asked Shinn.

"I'm sure. Bodyguard's don't really need secretaries."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Looks like you'll be having lunch with me today. Disappointed?" Knowing he often had lunch with Luna in his room, this is where she chose to eat with him today.

"Not a bit." Actually, Athrun was looking forward to having some time alone with Cagalli. He told her so.

"Don't you miss your mistress?" Cagalli cocked an eye. "Never mind. I don't want to go there."

Actually, he did miss Luna a bit. They hadn't spent time together in a long while, but he'd rather spend time with Cagalli at the moment. "Can't I just enjoy this time with you?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Luna and I are getting along well," she informed him.

"That's good."

"I thought you would be pleased," Cagalli forced a smile. They ate in silence. Uncomfortable silence.

"Cagalli . . ."

"Yes, Athrun?"

"I love you, Cagalli."

"And I you." Again she smiled, though it was less forced this time.

"I don't feel comfortable unless you're hitting me."

Cagalli sighed. "You know what would make me feel better?"

"What? I'll do anything," Athrun pleaded.

"I'd like a foot rub, a back massage, and maybe . . . some other things."

"I hear and obey." That earned him a punch in the arm. "Thank you," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Get to work." She lay on his bed, awaiting her loyal bodyguard.

"Yes ma'am."

Gradually, her tension faded. She fell asleep in the middle of the back rub. Athrun decided to hold her as she slept, hoping he wasn't being too presumptuous.

She was wearing those olive khakis and that red t-shirt that she felt so comfortable in. Though Lacus and others suggested she dress up to impress her man, he loved to see her like this. He often wondered why he never told her that. Perhaps because she would quit trying to catch his attention, though she never really needed to. She had it from day one.

_I don't deserve to live. I'm such a horrible person for putting you through this. And you'll always hold it against me._ He often thought that, knowing it was perfectly true. Women never forget anything, and they never forgive things like this. _I must end it with Luna. Cagalli is too important._

"Athrun?" she stirred. "Jerk," she whispered.

"I know, Cagalli." He brushed back her hair to see she was crying. "I know."

"But I love you," she sobbed. "That's what makes this so hard."

"I won't leave you, Cagalli." Athrun held her as she cried. "I could never leave you."

"Oh God, Athrun." Cagalli's brown eyes locked with his green. "You better not."

She cried herself to sleep, and after a while Athrun joined her in dreamland.

* * *

**_Three _**

_I'm always the third wheel,_ she thought to herself. _When will I ever get it together?_

Luna took the long way home. She had an enjoyable lunch and afternoon with Shinn and Stellar. They were so happy together, even when picking and play-fighting. But as happy as she was for them, their joy only served to remind her that she didn't have someone to call her own.

_I love Athrun so much, but I get the feeling he would be better off if I just left. I'm sure Cagalli wouldn't mind seeing me leave,_ Luna just shook her head.

Of course, she didn't want to go. But then again, she had never been subservient to anyone before Cagalli. Luna was strong-willed, filled with her own hopes and aspirations. Ace pilot. No, elite pilot. One of the best in the ranks of ZAFT.

"Hey, Luna."

Lunamaria was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Meyrin until almost running her down. "Oh, hi Meyrin."

"Where have you been all afternoon?"

"I was with Shinn and Stellar. I kept them company a while after their trip over to Morgenroete."

"I see," Meyrin frowned.

"No, I'm not chasing another taken guy." Luna sat on a conveniently located sidewalk bench. "And I think it's time I stopped chasing Athrun."

"That's good news," Meyrin smiled, joining her sister on the bench. "I was hoping this was just a phase."

"I do love him, you know."

"I know," Meyrin put an arm around her older sister. "I have to ask. Was he worth it?" Luna turned so red that Meyrin couldn't help but laugh.

"That's kind of personal."

"He was, wasn't he?" Meyrin enjoyed teasing her older sister. "I'll bet he was fantastic."

"Meyrin," Luna groaned.

"I'm a little jealous. He is very cute."

Luna was eager to change the subject. "How are you getting along with Sai?"

"He's a great guy. A slow mover, but that's alright. At least for now."

"Hmm?"

"We'll probably be shipping out when the Minerva is finished. Our captain is set to arrive next week, I think."

"Then you won't have much time."

Meyrin sighed, "Two weeks at the most."

"Have you talked with Sai about this?"

"Yes. He knows I'll be leaving. I don't get the feeling he's going to be waiting around for me to return, though."

"Maybe not."

"His girlfriend died at Jachine Diue," Meyrin informed her sister. "Well, she wasn't his girlfriend at the time, but I know it's in the back of his mind when he thinks of me leaving."

"You think he's trying not to get too attached to you. Is that it?"

"Yep." Meyrin wore a sad smile. "I can understand. Falling in love with someone who may never come back. It must be hard."

"I wonder if it's as hard as falling for someone who's already taken."

"Maybe so." Meyrin stood up. "Okay, enough of this. Let's go back home." As they entered the door to the Athha palace, Meyrin remembered something she meant to ask earlier. "How is Shinn these days?"

"Worried about his girlfriend. She's very ill."

"That's quite sad. Is it serious?"

Luna nodded. "Very. He's scared she'll die on him. It'll be like losing his family all over again. Maybe worse."

* * *

**_Four _**

"Hello, sunshine."

"Don't give me that." Cagalli covered her face. She didn't want to look at him, though she didn't try to leave his embrace.

"I'm going to end it with Luna." That caught her attention.

"Why?"

"I chose you from the beginning, but I . . . I guess I just didn't want her to hurt herself. And this is too much. I know I can't be forgiven, but I want to at least try to make it right between us."

"Athrun . . ." She looked up into his eyes questioningly.

"You can't honestly tell me that you want this to continue." Athrun took a deep breath. "I know I don't want it to continue."

"Okay." Cagalli settled down onto his chest. "But you have to tell her."

"I will. Tonight after dinner."

"You're right, Athrun. I can't forgive you." She hugged him as tight as she could, afraid to let go. "But I still love you."

"Can I still marry you?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"But I'm going to be a terrible wife," she warned him.

"No you won't. You're going to be you, and that's all I ever wanted."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, you're going to be even more mean? Is that possible?" His sarcasm earned him a hard punch to the breastbone. And a kiss. "Thanks."

"You're not welcome." Cagalli began to tear up again. "Will I ever be able to trust you again?"

"Yes." _I honestly hope so._

"It'll take time," she admitted.

A knock at the door interrupted their reconciliation.

"Come in." Athrun didn't get up, and prevented Cagalli from getting up as well.

It was Luna. "Can we talk a moment?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure," Cagalli got up this time. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to go," Luna put up a hand. "I wanted to talk with you as well."

"Okay," Cagalli took a seat in a nearby chair as Luna sat on the foot of the bed, just out of reach from Athrun.

"I wanted to talk to you too," Athrun admitted.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we were wanting to say the same thing," Luna laughed. She looked away before she had the chance to cry. His emerald eyes were too much for her. "It's over. We should have just remained friends."

"Now that is funny. We really were wanting to say the same thing," Athrun gave her a sad smile. She didn't notice.

"Let's try to be friends again," she offered a hand.

Athrun accepted. "You're shipping out soon, aren't you?"

"Yes. Less than two weeks, I think."

"Promise me one thing."

"Sure. What?"

"Take good care of yourself."

"I will, Athrun. And thank you for everything, Lady Cagalli." Luna held out the jewelry box Cagalli had given her before Yuna's ball.

"Keep it," Cagalli closed Luna's hand around the box. "It was a gift."

"Thank you. I'll always treasure it." Luna held the box close to her chest.

"You and your sister will always have a home here in Orb." Cagalli offered a hand of her own. Her expression indicated something like _You're not necessarily welcome to stay in my house, though._

Luna accepted the offered hand. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Shinn?"

"Hmm?"

"A little help please."

"What is it?" He was lying on the bed watching TV in the master bedroom, now his and Stellar's. She insisted he stay with her at nearly all times. At the moment, Stellar was in the bathroom.

"I can't find my bathrobe and my clothes are in there. Can you bring me something?"

"Um . . ." The mere though of her lack of clothing turned him bright red. And the thought of digging through her underwear drawer didn't help matters any.

"Pretty please?"

"Alright." He went to the bathroom he used to share with his little sister to retrieve his bathrobe. Holding a hand over his eyes, he passed the robe through the cracked door.

"Thanks." Stellar pushed his hand back through the door and closed it quickly. So quickly that she nearly took off her own hand in the process.

Now she would dry her hair. He memorized her routine from the sounds he heard. After these several days, he had her patterns down pat. Next she would brush her teeth, then come for her pajamas, then crawl into bed. But this night, like last night, he would be in bed too.

Cutting off the hairdryer, she reminded him "You know, it's your turn to do the laundry."

"I'll get right on it," he threatened.

"No," she ordered before he could get up. "Tomorrow."

Shinn smiled. He knew she didn't want him to go. "Tomorrow then."

"And don't forget the fabric softener this time." Stellar stuck her head out the door to show him a mock scowl. "Delicate girls need soft and cuddly towels to dry off with."

"Yes, honey."

"Honey?" Stellar stuck her head out the bathroom door again, this time with a more serious scowl.

"Sorry, dear."

"Dear?"

"Okay, then what do you want me to call you?" Shinn looked away from the TV to see her expression soften.

"I haven't really thought about it." She closed the door to brush her teeth. Then she came to gather her pajamas. "I guess you should call me angel."

"Angel?" He watched as the door closed again.

"What's wrong with angel?"

"Nothing angel."

Stellar opened the door again running for him at full speed.

Shinn caught her just in time to keep her from flying over him and into the wall, but the force of her leap made them both slide off the bed and into the floor. "Ow."

"Ha!" Stellar gave him a kiss. "You could call me princess."

"How about sweet pea?"

"I never liked peas," Stellar made a face. She looked like a toddler, sticking her tongue out at the sight of a baby food jar of strained peas.

"Lover?"

"But we're not lovers yet." Stellar bit her lip in a way that, she knew, drove Shinn's hormones wild. "Not quite yet."

"Okay, I'll just call you angel then." Shinn was rewarded by a passionate kiss. And the removal of his shirt. "I hope you threw that where I can find it tomorrow. Laundry, remember?"

Stellar rolled off of him laughing as hard as she knew how. "Shinn?"

"I love you, Stellar. Have I told you that today?" He honestly couldn't remember, though he was sure he told her that for the first time last night.

"Not today. But I love you too." Stellar gave Shinn the privilege of carrying her to the bed and tucking the both of them into bed. She also gave him the honor of flinging a couple of articles of her clothing into various corners of the room, all the while she giggled.

He suddenly felt her trembling. "What's wrong?" Wrapping her tightly in his arms, he let her tears rain down on his shoulder. "I won't let go."

"It'll pass soon." She clung as tightly as she could. "Then we can pick up where we left off."

"Alright, angel."

"That's what I want to name our daughter," she whimpered. "Angel."

Shinn thought this was a little fast, but he didn't mind. At times like these he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with this girl. "It's a good name."

"I think I'm alright now." Stellar was breathing heavily, like every breath was a strain. "Yeah."

"Take a few minutes to relax." He let her lie flat on her back while he stroked he hair. "Daughter, huh?"

"Yes. I want a daughter."

"Will you be disappointed if it's a son?"

"No," she shook her head. Giving him a mischievous grin, she said "If it's a son, then we'll just have to keep trying until we get a daughter."

He asked, "All better now?" She was breathing normally, smiling. Happy.

"Yes. Now where were we? Oh, I remember."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Dearka?" She found him on the back porch. He came over to her parent's house for dinner.

"Hmm?" He didn't turn around.

"You disappeared. Is everything alright?"

"Your parents don't like this."

"Honestly, no." Miriallia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he leaned over the railing. The Haws had a small garden underneath. The many of the flowers were no longer in bloom. "But at least they didn't object."

"No. That's something to be thankful for."

"They really do like you. It's just . . ."

"You don't need to explain. I would feel the same way if it were my daughter." Dearka sighed. He was trying to take her away from her family. And if the war broke out again, there would be no guarantee that they would ever see her again. The PLANTs were about as safe as the Earth, but in a prolonged conflict there would be no travel. No communication. They wouldn't even be able to write emails or letters. Nothing.

"They know that this is what I want."

"I'm glad," he turned to hug her. "I'm so glad."

"It's not going to be easy, you know. Not for either of us."

"I know. After watching the relationships of our friends go through their ups and downs, I'm sure we'll have some of our own." Dearka laughed, "Just think of our first few conversations."

Mir couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah. If that's any indication, we'll have plenty of hard times ahead."

"I promise to do my best."

"Me too, Dearka. Me too." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Where are your parents?" As nice as the Haws had been to him lately, he didn't want to mess it up by having her parents see them kiss.

"They've gone to bed. It's just us."

"It's so beautiful here in Onogoro."

"Yeah, it is."

"We'll have to settle down here some day."

"I agree." After a few moments she asked the big question. "When do we leave?"

"I won't know that until I hear from Yzak. I'll try to get in touch with him tomorrow."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Thank you for another lovely evening." Meyrin had the pleasure of being walked home, yet again, by Sai. At the moment they were just inside the foyer of the Athha palace.

"You're quite welcome." Sai inched closer, to see if she was willing.

She tilted forward an inch to indicate she was. So Sai gave her a brief kiss.

"Thank you, Sai. Would you care to stay for a while?"

His answer was interrupted by a whistle. "Way to go Sai!" It was Kira, accompanied by Lacus. Lacus gave her man a sharp elbow strike to the ribs to indicate he shouldn't have done that.

"Sorry," Lacus apologized on Kira's behalf. "We'll be on our way now." Taking Kira by the ear, she proceeded upstairs. She looked like an angry mother taking her child off for serious punishment.

The scene between Kira and Lacus was so comical that Sai forgot his momentary embarrassment.

Meyrin repeated her request.

"Sure," he said. "I'd love to." It was a very long drive back to Kaguya anyway.

"I am very happy." Meyrin looped her arm through his, taking him into the nearest drawing room where they could talk in private.

"I guess you'll be shipping out soon."

"That's right," Meyrin smiled. She had him in a love seat where he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm obligated to serve at least one tour. Six months, perhaps. Maybe more."

"And then?"

"Look, Sai. I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

Meyrin hesitated. She knew what she wished he was thinking, but . . . it was another question altogether what he was really thinking. "Well . . ."

He decided to save her the trouble of guessing, and the embarrassment of possibly guessing wrong. "I'm thinking that just as we're getting close, you're going to have to leave. And you might not come back."

"I'm going to live through this. I'm a survivor." She tried to put on a tough face for him.

He just smiled. "I believe you, but that doesn't mean that you'll ever be able to come back here. What then?"

"I . . . don't have an answer for that."

Sai took a deep breath. "What happens next? Do we keep going, risking it all for the fleeting hope of future happiness?"

"I would like to, yes."

"So would I," Sai took her hand. "I'll wait for you, though I don't know how long."

"Thank you, Sai. That means a lot to me."

* * *

**_Four _**

"Sorry about that," Kira gave Lacus a weak smile.

"No you're not," Lacus beamed. "You planned it all."

"So I did." Kira's smile broadened.

"Well, I think you succeeded in taking their minds off of it for a few minutes."

"Good." Kira stretched, in an entirely fake manner. "Well, time for bed."

Lacus laughed, "That was so fake."

He gave her a hurt look.

"No need to fib about it either, Kira. I would like to make out as well." Lacus stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "There's just one thing I want to know first."

"Anything."

"Do I make you as happy as Fllay once did?" All this trouble caused by the love triangle between Cagalli, Athrun and Luna only served to remind her that she was in a triangle of her own. Though dead, she knew Kira still thought of Fllay.

Kira allayed her fears, "More." It's true. The few times in the past several years when he had found happiness was in the presence of Lacus.

"I am pleased," Lacus beamed.

* * *

**_Five _**

"It's good that we can enjoy this again." Athrun let out a sigh of contentment.

"Get to work, Zala."

"Yes ma'am." He resumed rubbing her shoulders. They were in the tub, relaxing.

"Ahhh." Cagalli melted. Absolutely melted. "Keep doing that."

"I'm glad to be of service."

"I suppose I should reward my loyal servant." Cagalli looked over her shoulder to give him a smirk. She held that pose just long enough to make Athrun think he was going to get that tonight. "But I guess bathing with me is reward enough."

"You are a cruel woman, Cagalli Yula Athha." Athrun just smiled. This really was more than reward enough.

"Get used to it," she laughed. "And we just might do that later. Maybe."

"As long as you leave me a little hope," Athrun laughed with her.

* * *

End Part Eight

* * *

**A/N **

At least I got the "End Part X" right on this one.

And I told you AxC fans that things might just work out. Aren't you happy? (You'll notice that the plot description always said AxC not AxLuna)

**A/N End**


	9. Part Nine

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Some of you thought that Athrun got off real easy. Well, he would have if the story ended there. Unfortunately, this story is far from over. I think.

Prepare yourselves for some fluff as people try to work on their problems and couples try to get closer. I'm working on setting up the next round of conflict and will need a break soon, so the next update might be the last for a while. Fluff is how I've been dealing with the writer's block that I smell coming.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Actually, I was just about to contact you. Rest assured, the PLANTs hope for continued trade and travel between out two countries. I'll be headed up to space tomorrow morning. Dearka and friends should come visit us in a week or so. Have them bring little Minerva along. I'm looking forward to seeing her." He spoke of her as a child.

Cagalli nodded. This was a diplomatic communication, and one that could be overheard, so it was best to pretend this was just chitchat. Asuka, as always, was by Yzak's side.

"There is the matter of Mr. Asuka to consider," Cagalli told them.

"He is a citizen of Orb, is he not?" Yzak cocked an eyebrow. He really didn't care if Shinn wanted to stay. His mission was to keep that enemy pilot under constant supervision. Nothing more, nothing less.

"He is, and he seems to enjoy being back home after all these months. He may not wish to depart so soon."

"That's fine. Mr. Asuka knows his duty and will perform it admirably, whether he says or goes." Yzak had a feeling Shinn would take to Stellar. _The idiot did lock himself in the brig with her._

"I'll let him know the good news, then."

"If that is all, then it's best we end this discussion before too long."

"Feel free to visit us any time. As a diplomatic envoy, of course." Cagalli smiled as Yzak smirked. That concluded the transmission.

"Looks like you'll be going home soon," Athrun told Dearka. They were the only others in the room. "And Miriallia is going with you?"

"Yes," Dearka answered.

"Take good care of each other."

Cagalli laughed, "I don't think he needs any more motivation."

"Probably not," Dearka grinned. "Well, I'm off to tell Mir. See you two later." Dearka left them alone in her study.

"Will the Minerva be ready for launch in a week?" asked Athrun. He wouldn't know, since he couldn't really leave the grounds.

"Yes. Everything is finished but the final preparations. Of course, it won't be combat ready for some time."

"I imagine it'll need a lot of adjustments before then."

"Yes. The Archangel didn't need them because it's design was so close to the Kusanagi."

"I see. How is the Kusanagi these days?"

"It's just fine. Why?"

"Didn't you build that thing to stay in touch with Heliopolis?"

"Yeah. I guess we should start thinking about rebuilding that too." Cagalli sunk into her chair. "So much still to do." Things were just starting to get back to normal in Orb. The economy was still a little weak but churning along. Even the capital exchanges were on the rise. Orb had won a lot of aid from the Atlantic Federation in the ceasefire treaty as well, though it was trickling through.

"Time for a foot rub?"

"Get to work." She put her feet up on the desk, letting Athrun have the honors of removing her boots.

"I hear and obey," he smiled.

_I wonder how long he'll let me get away with this? _In the back of her mind she still had doubts about his fidelity. Would things like this just drive him further away? She didn't know, but she did enjoy the pampering.

"I love you," he reminded her. He was wondering how long this penance would last as well.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Good morning angel."

"Hi," Stellar greeted him with a good morning kiss.

"I suppose I should do that laundry." Shinn tried to sit up.

She wouldn't let him. Not yet. "Just a few more minutes," she snuggled up close to him.

"Okay, but you know you can come with me." Shinn returned her tight hug. "It's only two rooms away."

"In a few . . ."

They were interrupted by the doorbell. "Why now of all times?" Now Shinn had no choice but to get up. And find some pants.

Stellar stayed in the bed, showing him her pout face.

"You might want to put some clothes on too," he tossed her the pajama top and bottom he had flung in the night.

"I suppose it wouldn't do to show guests your girlfriend in her underwear," she sighed.

Shinn answered the door. It was Luna.

"I'm so sorry. I'm interrupting something," Luna turned bright red, seeing Shinn without a shirt. And he obviously put on his jeans in a hurry.

"It's alright. What is it?" Shinn ushered her into the living room.

"I see the place is clean. Not at all like the bachelor pad I expected it to be. Must be Stellar's influence." Luna took the offered seat on the sofa.

"Actually, Shinn is less messy than I am." Stellar came out to join them in full pajamas. "It looks like my dresser threw up in there," she pointed with her thumb at the master bedroom.

Luna noted her disappointed look, but at least Stellar didn't seem angry. "I'm really sorry, but I was sent to give you a message."

"You don't look happy about it," Shinn observed.

"Meyrin and I drew straws. I lost," Luna admitted.

"What's the message?"

"The Minerva will be shipping out in a week. You can stay or you can go."

"I haven't even met the captain yet," Shinn sighed.

"Dearka and Miriallia will be on board, headed for the PLANTs."

"You and Meyrin will go too, right?" asked Stellar.

"Yes," Luna answered. "We must go."

"Why am I given special treatment?" asked Shinn.

Luna sighed. "Because you're mission is to look after Stellar. Commander Joule knew from the beginning that piloting and guarding her might be mutually exclusive goals. Keeping Stellar away from the Earth Forces takes top priority."

"I'm not going to run away," Stellar said.

"I believe you, but how would you feel tagging around the solar system with Shinn?"

"Like a trophy," Stellar admitted. "But if Shinn wishes to go, then I will be glad to go as well."

"Well, the message is delivered. I'll let you two get back to . . . well, whatever it was," Luna smiled. "See you later."

Once Luna was gone Stellar asked, "You want to go?" Stellar sat on his lap facing him, wrapping her legs around his back to trap him.

"I want to be with you."

"I'll go too if you leave."

"It'll be hard to look after you and perform my duties as well."

"Maybe in a few months I can serve with you." She was looking forward to the day when the pain would stop. Then maybe she could fly again. She would love to fly with Shinn.

Shinn shook his head. "No, my first duty is to look after you and that's what I'm going to do."

"You've done a great job so far," she said with a kiss. "Woo!"

Shinn lifted her just as she was and proceeded to handle the laundry. "You don't have to squeeze so tightly. I'm not going to drop you."

"Alright." Stellar loosened her leg grip a little. She was quite amused that he could manage to flick all the clothes lying about into a laundry basket with just one foot. Then went the whites and towels into another basket. "How are you going to manage the rest?" Stellar nibbled at his ear to see if she could distract him.

Gently, carefully, he slid her around so she was riding on his back. "This is how." Now he could bend over without falling. Whites and towels went in first.

"Don't forget the fabric softener." She reached over his head to pull the bottle down off the shelf.

"Thanks."

She began nibbling again as he carried her back to the bedroom. This time she managed to make him lose his balance.

Not so much that she would get hurt, though. Shinn maneuvered mid fall so that he would be under her when they hit the bed.

"How about I cook you breakfast?" Stellar bit her lip again, knowing it would drive Shinn wild.

"How about you get dressed while I cook us breakfast?" It took all his self control, but he managed to pull himself away from her.

"Alright," Stellar acquiesced.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Hey, Kira!"

It had been a moderately enjoyable day, followed by a moderately enjoyable evening. Cagalli had Athrun performing all sorts of menial tasks to win her favor, but right now she was done with him. Lacus was entertaining the Hawke sisters, of which Meyrin had decided to cool it a bit with Sai. He was nice and all, but she didn't want to overstay her welcome by being pushy with the poor guy. It would be better to take it easy for now and hope for something more serious later.

Thus it fell to Cagalli to find her wayward little brother. He had disappeared around 8:30 pm. He wasn't in the house and no one had left through the front gate so where could he be?

It took a while to dig through the flashlights to find one that worked. There were several scattered around the estate but most had dead batteries. If the power ever went out, they would have a problem. Cagalli made a mental note to have Athrun work on that in the morning.

Searching the grounds was fun. Mosquitoes and other lovely creatures moved in swarms in the humid night air. _Temper. Must control my temper. This is my little brother and I love him,_ she had to remind herself.

She found him in front of Murrue's favorite water fountain. It wasn't anything cheesy like Cupid peeing into a birdbath, but a real fountain. Jets of water shot up at rhythmic intervals giving the illusion of a dance. Two tiers of birdbaths caught the water, with a sizable pool at ground level catching all the overflow.

"Kira?" Cagalli didn't like the looks of this.

Kira was sitting on the bench. She could tell he was depressed. Heck, he looked like a deflated balloon.

Cagalli poked him in the shoulder with a stick to make sure he wasn't dead or something. No reaction. She poked harder. Nothing. Mosquito on her face. Time to snap. "Damn it Kira, wake up!"

"Hmm?" Kira turned to look at her. His eyes indicated that he was very out of it. It took a couple of blinks to recognize the intruder. "Cagalli? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. If you're going to sulk, it would be a lot easier on us if you did it inside." Cagalli swatted at an unidentifiable bug.

"I'd rather not," Kira was firm.

"What's the matter with you?" Now Cagalli had lost all patience. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time and didn't care to see it now. "Did you and Lacus have a fight or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Kira took a deep breath. The swarms of insects didn't bother him at all. It's like they had all agreed beforehand to ignore each other's existence. The bugs didn't bother him, he didn't bother the bugs.

Cagalli, on the other hand, felt like she was being eaten alive. "Then what is it?" She moved to sit next to her brother hoping whatever magic he had would rub off on her. Sitting down, she realized what it was. Kira had the foresight to put on bug repellent.

"I'm trying to remember their faces, but I can't."

"Who's faces?" _Must resist urge to hit him with the only working flashlight in the house . . ._

"Those guys I killed in Tassel. Aisha. Tolle. Mu. A little girl who gave me an origami flower. I can't remember what they looked like, but their absence permeates me."

"Oh, Kira." Cagalli gave her brother a hug, not knowing what else to do.

"Those that have died, whether by my hand or my weakness, deserve to be remembered. I feel like I should honor their memory, but something holds me back. I try to feel sad but it's so hard." Kira just shook his head. He knew exactly what his problem was. There was a red-headed dead girl running around inside him that kept him from destroying himself. That's what he would have done in the past; lock himself away and cried until the world ended. Sometimes Kira wondered whether his love for Lacus would have kept him from it. His feelings for her hadn't had time to develop properly by the time Fllay died. Kira couldn't help but wonder if he would have just killed himself anyway after watching Fllay die. Hers was the one death Kira knew he would never be able to handle. "Do you still think of Lord Uzumi?"

"Yes," Cagalli whispered. "When he died, just thinking of him made me sad and I tried to forget. Now, after all this time, I realize that I think of him less and less. And then that makes me sad. He'll always be my father and I'll always love him. Come to think of it, I'm having a hard time picturing his smile." Kira's melancholy thoughts were now invading her. "I hope I never forget his kind face."

"You have pictures, right?"

"Yeah. Lots of them." That seemed to lift her up slightly.

"That's good."

"But you need to cheer up, Kira. There's a girl in there who needs you, though she would never say it."

A brief smile crossed his lips. "This doesn't happen when I'm with Lacus. I came out here alone so I could think about things."

"She's worried about you," Cagalli informed him.

"She also knows that I must face this at some point." Kira stood up, ready to head back to the house. "But this is enough for now. Let's go back." The thought of Lacus embracing him was all that kept him going at times. This was one of those times. Her warmth always flowed through him; through his body and his mind. He had lost Fllay, but if he ever lost Lacus too . . .

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Cooking, laundry, cleaning. They were menial tasks but they enjoyed them just the same. They enjoyed them because they were together, and for the moment that was all that mattered.

"You're not going to space, are you?" asked Stellar. She asked him that every morning.

"No. I'm going to stay right here until I know you're better."

"That's a shame. I always wanted to go to space." Stellar wrapped her arms around him from behind. "What's it like?"

"You'd love it. We'll go soon. I promise."

"Why not now? There won't be any fighting, right?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"But the ship will be taking Dearka straight to the PLANTs. Can't we just go with them that far and stay in the PLANTs a while?"

Shinn sighed. "What if something happens? I . . ." He turned around in her embrace.

"I'll be fine. I have you to protect me, right?"

"I lost everything once." Losing her would just be that much worse.

"You're not going to lose me, Shinn." Placing her hands on his cheeks, she drew him in for a tender kiss. "I promise. Please think about it, okay?"

"Alright." Three days to think about it. He wanted to go, to do his part. But he wanted to be with her more than anything.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to call Miriallia later. We can stick together. Two Naturals in hostile territory," Stellar made it sound like a joke.

But Shinn knew it was anything but a joke. If Stellar fell into the wrong hands . . . Even in the PLANTs there may be people who wish to exploit her. Yzak may not be able to protect them. If Dearka got elected too then that would give them added protection. Still, Shinn didn't think this was such a good idea. Stellar still had those painful spells. They were almost like seizures at times.

Stellar asked, "What would you like to do today?"

She had come and gone while he was washing the dishes. "I thought we might go to the park and walk around. Then maybe go out to eat."

"I'd like to take a jog," Stellar announced.

"No." Shinn tried to sound firm.

"Please? I don't want to get all flabby with this soft living." Stellar made a puffy cheek face, like she was getting fat.

"Alright," he gave in. "But you have to promise to take it easy."

"I promise," she disappeared again.

As Shinn finished the dishes she returned in a very nice jogging outfit. "Are you sure that's appropriate?"

"What? You don't like it?" She examined herself. A sports bra and very short shorts. They were comfortable and she thought Shinn would enjoy seeing her in them.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's that I think everyone else will like them too."

Stellar cocked an eye. "Oh, I see. So do I need to wear a sign that says 'Property of Shinn Asuka'?"

"I, um . . ."

She smiled. "Because I am property of Shinn Asuka," she patted his cheek. "I'll go put on a loose t-shirt over this, okay?"

"Sure," he smiled to match hers. They were getting really close, and he loved every minute of it. Even the fights. She could get violent when angry and he had to watch her carefully. He didn't want to cause any strain on her. And the best part of every fight was the make up.

"I'm ready now," she returned. "You going to go in those jeans?"

"No, I'll go put on some shorts too." He wasn't gone long.

"Let's make this a little contest," Stellar suggested. "Around the block three times with ten push-ups at each corner."

The residential block was shaped like an odd triangle. Basically, she was asking to compete in a mile run with 90 push-ups.

"I don't know about this," Shinn said.

"Well, you'll just have to keep up if you want to keep an eye on me." She was feeling really good this morning. She was always energetic, but even more so today.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

Stellar laughed as they went out the door together. "I hope you like the view," she patted her backside, "because you're going to see a lot of it on this run."

They lined up right in front of his house. "You know, it'd be worth losing to see more of that view."

"I'm glad you like it. Who gets the honors?"

"You do."

"Alright. Ready, set . . . GO!"

He gave her a two step head start. First corner, he got a small lead from the push-ups. "Hope you like the view," he called back. Second corner she caught up. They managed to stay together until the final stretch.

"You jerk. You let me win, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't," he lied. Shinn slumped to the ground beside her. They were almost exhausted. "Now what?"

Stellar held her nose and pointed, "You need a shower."

"You're one to talk. You're drenched." He enjoyed the view, drinking it in. Her t-shirt clung to her the way she always clung to him: tightly.

"Come on. We better get cleaned up before going to the park."

Shinn helped her up. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Sure," she smiled. "Anytime."

With two bathrooms, they could shower simultaneously. Of course, there was a bit of competition for the hot water. Shinn wondered if she was following her normal routine of shower, blow dry, teeth, clothes. She probably was.

Being a guy, Shinn finished first. When Stellar finished, Shinn was waiting for her on the couch. "Need a few minutes to rest?" he asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not at all."

The young couple had a long and uneventful stroll to the park, where other couples were lying in the grass on blankets. Some were having picnics, others just having conversation. Stellar made a mental note to bring a blanket next time. This time, however, they had to take a park bench.

"I wonder how your friend Luna is doing." Stellar smiled, though she was a little jealous when she found out that Shinn and Luna used to date.

"That's a good question. We haven't seen her since last Tuesday." Shinn put his arm around her. "You're not still jealous, are you?"

"No."

"Good. I was worried there for a minute. I thought you might go postal."

"If you cheated on me, then I'd go postal," Stellar scowled.

"Never," Shinn promised. "Luna and I are just friends."

"Good friends?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Stellar, don't be like this. Please," he whined.

"Alright," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Shinn."

"And I you, Stellar."

"I hope Luna and I can be good friends someday. She seems like a nice girl."

"I hope so too." Shinn wasn't going to fall into that trap. Stellar was baiting him, trying to get him to say nice things about her. Then she would hammer away at each detail. How good a friend is she, how nice is she, etc.

"Shinn . . ."

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our daughter."

"She's going to have your hair and my eyes."

"Perhaps so," Shinn smiled. "But aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?"

"How so?"

"We're already discussing kids names and eye colors, yet we haven't even thought about marriage or . . . other necessary activities." He blushed at the thought of making love to her.

"Well, let's talk about that. When are you going to propose to me?"

"Let's do it in the PLANTs."

"I guess I'll have to wait, then." Stellar feigned disappointment.

Shinn didn't buy it. "It should only take a couple of weeks until we get there."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "You mean we can go!" She pounced on him, hugging his neck.

"Yes, we can go. But you have to promise me to take it easy and not leave my sight."

"Oh, Shinn I promise. I promise. Thank you so much." Stellar began kissing his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"Stellar," he whispered, "you're making a scene."

"Okay," she sighed. "But tonight, you're mine. Meow." She pawed at him like a cat.

Shinn laughed so hard he almost fell out off the bench. Luckily Stellar caught him. After a few seconds to settle down, he asked "You hungry yet?" It was early afternoon.

"Sure. What'll it be today?"

"How about that nice Italian restaurant down the street?"

"Yeah. It looked nice and romantic." Stellar snuggled up close as they walked out of the park together. "Shinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to the beach this afternoon. We haven't been yet."

"That's right. You love to watch the sunset over the ocean." He hadn't thought of it since they left Carpenteria. But then, he was busy looking at her most of the time, not the sunset or the ocean.

"We can invite some friends. It'll be nice," she beamed.

"Alright, but I thought you might want to be alone."

"We've got all night to be alone. It's nice to visit friends once in a while, though."

"Yes it is. I'll call the Athha residence after lunch and see who's interested."

In the end, it was a great lunch and very romantic. Of those at the Athha residence the ones to accept included Kira, Lacus, Luna, Dearka and Meyrin. Miriallia and Sai had to be called by their significant others, so their participation wasn't confirmed.

"I'm surprised you would invite us for an afternoon at the beach," Kira greeted Shinn with a handshake.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I'm not a jerk all the time?" Shinn scratched his head as Stellar laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Shinn." Lacus smiled. "It is a lovely afternoon. Summer is almost upon us."

It was warm, but not hot. The sun was out. The beach wasn't crowded and everyone brought something to do.

Dearka convinced Kira to help set up a volleyball net, which they borrowed from Cagalli. The polls were already there, but Cagalli let them know they'd have to bring their own net and ball. Shinn agreed to play, though they waited to see if Sai was coming before they started. They wanted a game of two on two.

The girls were more interested in laying out in the sun for starters, though Stellar and Luna wanted to take on some of the boys in volleyball later.

Sai and Mir did show up, much to the relief of Meyrin and Dearka, respectively.

Sai immediately agreed to get in on the volleyball thinking he might impress Meyrin a little. Teams were Kira and Sai versus Dearka and Shinn. A little unfair considering Sai was a Natural, but Dearka promised not to humiliate him. At least, not too much.

They all had fun, with the girls cheering them on. Kira and Sai lost, but only by two points.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Shinn handed Stellar the ball.

"You can't be serious," Lacus rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Sai asked. "You enjoyed seeing us, so why don't you girls give it a try? It'll be fun."

"Oh, come on. You just want to see us jumping up and down in our bathing suits." Miriallia put her hands to her hips and gave Dearka the meanest scowl he had ever seen.

"Hey, don't look at me. I have nothing to do with this," Dearka insisted.

"I say we do it," Stellar volunteered. She would definitely give Shinn something to look at.

"I refuse," Miriallia stated.

"What about you girls?" Stellar turned to the Hawke sisters.

"I'm fine with it," Luna volunteered.

"Yeah, it can be Luna and I against Stellar and Lacus," Meyrin smiled. She knew Sai would get a kick out of it. This was probably his idea anyway.

"I don't know . . ." Lacus had some doubts. She looked to Kira.

"Only do it if you want to," Kira told her.

Lacus came close to whisper, "Would you like to see me jump up and down?"

Kira whispered back, "Yes, but you don't have to do it here if you don't want to." The beach was nearly deserted, so he had no qualms about others seeing it. They were among friends.

"Very well, I accept," Lacus announced.

The game began well. Stellar was aggressive enough to compensate for Lacus's inexperience, so they held their own. Shinn watched his love very attentively, and not just because she was in a string bikini. Eventually Shinn's fears proved well founded. Stellar became too aggressive. She spiked the ball on Meyrin's head, almost knocking her out in the process.

"Meyrin!" Sai flew to her side as Luna tried to make her little sister comfortable.

Stellar started shaking, clutching her left shoulder. As Shinn enveloped her in a tight embrace she slumped to the ground. "Oh God, Shinn. What happened?"

"What the hell's the matter with you!" screamed Sai.

"Take it easy, Sai. I'm alright." Meyrin reached up to place a hand on Sai's cheek.

Luna knew the danger to Stellar was much worse than to Meyrin. Other than Shinn, she was perhaps the only one to know. "Shinn, have Stellar lie down."

Luna, with Lacus not far behind immediately began to check Stellar over. Shinn let her lie with her head on his lap. "You're going to be alright," he said.

"Shinn," Stellar whimpered.

"I think she may have had a small heart attack," Luna whispered. "I can't be sure though. Do you feel like throwing up?"

"No," Stellar said.

"That's good. Somebody call an ambulance," Luna ordered.

"Kira's already gone," Lacus informed them.

They didn't have long to wait. Orb's emergency infrastructure was one of the world's best. An ambulance was there within ten minutes of Kira's return.

They ran her through all the tests they could think of in the back of the ambulance. "She's fine," the paramedic informed them. "Would you like to stay the night in the hospital, just in case?"

Stellar shook her head vigorously.

"Alright then. We'll be on our way," the paramedic helped Stellar out before leaving. "Take it easy from now on," she called out the driver's window.

"Shinn, let's watch the sunset then go home."

"Sure." Shinn carried her back to their beach towels where they would have an unobstructed view.

The others had all gone back to their appointed spots as well. Luna wasn't sure what to do with herself, being the odd girl out, so Stellar motioned her to come over with them.

"You sure?" asked Luna.

"Of course," Stellar answered. She started shaking again, her breathing became labored.

Shinn held her from behind tightly, which he knew was the only thing that would help her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Stellar."

The sunset was breathtaking, as always. The glowing ball of fire sank to be quenched by the sea. Each couple snuggled through the event. The sky was streaked orange, then violet, then blue. And finally the stars peeked through the veil to shine down.

"Let's go home," Shinn suggested.

"Sure," Stellar agreed.

Walking home under the stars was perhaps the perfect end to a wonderful day together. But the night was young and Stellar had plans.

"You sure about this?" asked Shinn. "I mean, you scared me to death back there. I thought . . ." _I thought I was going to lose you._

"I'm positive," Stellar insisted. "This is something I really want to do." Stellar took off her shirt and shorts, exposing that revealing string bikini. "And I want to do it now."

"Alright." He didn't need that much convincing.

"Now come with me," she took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom. Once there, she gave him a look.

"Um . . ."

"Now, mister."

"Alright." Shinn removed his shirt and shorts also, leaving him in nothing but swim trunks. _Are we really going to do this?_

She sat him in a chair on one side of a small table while she took the seat on the opposite side. Shinn had his back to the bed. Stellar asked, "Arm wrestle?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Shinn laughed so hard he couldn't see straight. She got him good with that one. "I thought that . . ."

"You thought what?" Stellar grinned. "Oh, you mean that. I would like to shower first. And so would you." Stellar took a flying leap at him. Their bodies sailed through the air to land flat on the bed. Placing her head on his chest, she told him "I love you so much, Shinn."

"Thanks," he kissed the top of her head.

"When I'm in your arms, I wish that you'd never let go." She looked up into his eyes, about to cry. "Never ever let me go, Shinn. Promise me."

"I promise." He kissed her forehead this time. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't let me go." She watched him nod.

"How are we going to get cleaned up if I don't let go of you?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Stellar laughed as he turned bright red. "Don't tell me you don't want to. Because I know you do."

"Very true."

"Well, too bad 'cause you're not getting in the shower with me."

"You enjoy taunting me, don't you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"It might be," he gave her a stern look. He was faking, of course.

"You can go in with me if you want." She took over his lips with hers before he could answer.

"Plenty of time for that later," he finally managed to get out. He wasn't comfortable with that just yet, and he really didn't think she would be either. _Let's hope there'll be plenty of time._

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"So this is Mr. Shinn Asuka?" The lady looked him over carefully. From his orders, she gathered that she wouldn't like him very much. He basically got a free ride to do or not do as he pleased. At least, when it came to the choice of piloting or babysitting that is. And his orders allowed him to disembark freely with Dearka Elsman in the PLANTs if he so wished.

"Sir!" Shinn saluted. Stellar was close by, of course. Also present were Dearka, Miriallia and the Hawke sisters. All were in uniform but Mir and Stellar.

"Nice to finally meet the pilot-babysitter. I am Captain Talia Gladys." The female stuck out a hand in greeting.

"I will perform my duties to the best of my abilities, sir." Shinn chaffed under this lady's scrutiny. He always did under figures of authority, though he did have a certain amount of respect for Commander Joule. Probably because Yzak shot his enemies in the knees.

"I'm sure you will," the captain looked over Stellar. "And this is your charge?"

"Pleasure to meet you, captain." Stellar bowed slightly, but did not offer her hand.

"Same here," the captain smiled. Turning back to Shinn, "So, will you participate in the piloting exercises with the others?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'd hate for you to go soft. We need good pilots more than we do guards." The captain left the others in the corridor.

They were in Morgenroete, just down the hall from the docks. Everyone wanted to get a good look at the ship before leaving tomorrow morning.

Miriallia asked Stellar, "How are you feeling today?" She knew very little about Stellar and her condition, though she did feel sorry for her. At least she seemed to be taking her captivity well.

"I'm good, Miriallia. Shinn takes very good care of me." Stellar patted Shinn's arm.

"Just call me Mir. Looks like we'll be roommates on this pleasure cruise," Mir stuck out a hand. She had never been properly introduced to Stellar and since they would be bunking together now would be the perfect time to try and make friends.

"Roommates?" Stellar hadn't thought about room assignments or anything of that nature.

"Yeah. Looks like the honeymoon's over," Dearka gave Shinn a stiff clap on the back as he left to check out the Minerva.

Stellar turned bright red.

"Don't worry about it," Mir smiled. "He's just being a guy. Dumb." She left to follow her boyfriend.

Shinn tried to comfort his girlfriend. "Hey, I'll still be with you as much as possible. Okay?"

"Alright," she smiled.

"Perhaps a little separation will be good for you two," Meyrin suggested. "They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"That may be what they say, but still . . ." Stellar had her doubts.

"You'll be fine," Luna gave her one of her famous smiles. "And you'll be with Shinn every day, I'm sure."

That seemed to comfort Stellar a bit. "Right. Shall we go see the ship?"

"Let's do it," Shinn took her hand. The Hawke sisters followed.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Do you think she'll come to say goodbye?"

Sai shook his head. "We said our goodbyes yesterday."

"Is that so." Kira took a sip from his tea. He was sharing some at a table out in one of the gardens with Sai and Lacus.

"How long, do you think?" asked Lacus.

"Six months," Sai answered. "Maybe more."

"I hope you'll get to see her again some day," Kira gave him a smile.

"So do I. Isn't Cagalli coming down? I thought she was going to join us."

"She's probably having another fight with Athrun," Kira sighed.

"They're having problems?" Sai had no clue, but then he was always with Meyrin when he visited the Athha residence.

"You could say that." Lacus put on her best smile.

Sai took a sip. Lacus had some very handy tea making skills. "It must be quite a strain living with them. Your smiles are very polite, but they're also very fake."

"Actually, Cagalli does most of the fighting while Athrun takes it. It's his punishment for something he did to her a while back," Kira explained.

"It's a private matter," Lacus said.

"I see. Do they still plan on getting married?" inquired Sai.

"They insist on it. Four weeks to go. I've already helped Cagalli pick out tuxedos." Kira let the fake smile drop.

"Do you think this is going to work? With all the fighting, I mean." Sai scratched his head. It sounded like things were really bad and Kira was obviously trying to downplay things, which made Sai think it was only that much worse than they were letting on.

"I don't know," Kira shook his head. "Cagalli always was hard on him, but now . . . things are more complicated."

"I see." Actually, Sai didn't.

"They love each other very much. We must believe that this will all work out in the end." Lacus kept up her smile. Until she heard something break, that is. She wouldn't have heard it at all, had the window not been open and she not had sensitive Coordinator hearing. Cagalli must have thrown something at Athrun. "Oh dear."

"Please excuse me." Kira got up.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Miss her already?"

"It's over. You were there." Athrun didn't look up or even acknowledge Cagalli's anger. He just continued reading in his favorite chair. Stock quotes, the latest in marketing, who's shaping today's business world, etc. Boring as hell, but at least it was an excuse from looking her in the eye.

"Well, I'm sure you said your passionate goodbyes already," Cagalli huffed. She would never have agreed to share him if there wasn't so many other things going on. Now that Yuna was out of the way and Luna was going back to ZAFT, Cagalli couldn't help taking out her anguish on Athrun. A bit delayed perhaps, but she felt fully justified.

And Athrun knew he deserved every bit of it. He had broken her heart. "Still want to get married?"

"To a total bastard like you? I'll have to think about it."

He got up. They had been going through this a lot in the past week. Next she would throw something. She ran out of soft things a long time ago. This time it was a nearby glass of water. She threw it so hard it broke on his shoulder, cutting his face and neck in several places. Blood was ruining his shirt. A nice one that Cagalli had given him in Tassel. It seemed so long ago. A lifetime away from where they were now.

After watching him stand there and bleed, Cagalli came to her senses. "I'm sorry, Athrun."

"No you're not. You're not a bit sorry."

The rage rekindled within her. "No. I'm not sorry." This time she threw a punch, but not at his arm like usual. This time she went for his nose.

Normally, he would take it. This time, however, he had had enough. He caught the fist in midair and twisted her wrist, spraining it. "Serves you right," he said. He said it without venom or anger. Just in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

She slumped to the ground, crying at his feet. He watched her, unsure of whether to comfort her or just leave.

This was the scene Kira walked in on. "What the hell are you two morons doing?"

They said in unison, "None of your damn business, Kira!"

"We do have guests here, in case you forgot. And aren't you two supposed to be making nice? Planning for your wedding?"

"The wedding is off," Athrun stormed out. "I've had more than enough of this."

"Cagalli, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Kira sat next to her on the floor, hugging his weeping sister.

"I'm being horrible to him. It's my fault."

"He cheated on you. In your own home."

"I let him and forgave him. Now that she's gone it's like I'm not scared anymore. I can just cut loose and hate him like I wanted to from the beginning."

"Because you think he won't leave? Because he chose to be with you over her?" Kira stroked her head, letting her cry on his shoulder. "You know, you're pushing him away. He might really leave you now."

"I know, I'm being stupid."

"You're being a total bitch." Kira added, "Not that he doesn't deserve it, of course."

Cagalli was shocked that he would say such a thing, but Kira knew how to be blunt when necessary. He smacked the crap out of her in the desert one time when she was being totally irrational. "You're right," she admitted. "I'll go apologize."

"It might be too late. I've seen him like this before."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli looked up into her 'little' brother's violet eyes questioningly.

"When we swore to show each other no mercy on the battle field he looked just like that. Angry, but bottling it inside."

"Will you talk to him for me?"

"Yes, but that may only make matters worse."

"Guess this is something I should do myself, huh?"

"Yeah." Kira noticed how she cradled her wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"Very much," Cagalli arose with determination. "I'm going to go, Kira. Leave us alone, please."

"Try not to kill each other," Kira requested. He decided to wait in the study for their return, reading Athrun's newspaper. It really was boring.

Cagalli wandered the halls aimlessly thinking about things. _I love him, but I also want to strangle him. Can I go through with this? Should I just tell him to go? What would I do without him?_

When she wound up at his door she filled with doubt again. Swallowing her fear and pride, she knocked.

No answer.

She opened the door.

He wasn't in there. He was in the bathroom

"Athrun?"

"Get out."

"Please, let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You want me gone, so I'm leaving."

She opened the bathroom door to see him trying to tend to his wounds. He was bleeding profusely from one of the cuts on his neck. His shirt was completely ruined and he couldn't tend the wound by himself.

"Let me help you."

"Get out," he turned on her like a wounded animal baring its fangs. "I don't need your help, I don't want your help, and I sure as hell don't want to even look at you right now."

"I came here to say I'm sorry and try to offer you help, and this is how you treat me?" she screamed. She began weeping bitter tears again. "Damn you, Athrun."

He calmed down seeing her cry like that. "But that's just it, Cagalli. You're not the slightest bit sorry and you'll just do this again."

"Maybe so." Against his protests, Cagalli helped him bandage his neck and face. "But I . . ."

"You don't want it enough to work at it. That's why I should go. The longer I say, the harder it'll be when we finally decide to call it quits."

"I can work hard. I want this, Athrun."

"Then why the hell won't you just drop it?"

"I'm trying to. I'm trying very hard."

"It's not good enough." The steel gaze returned to his eyes. "I know I deserve every bit of this and more, but you don't. Maybe I should just leave so you won't have to put yourself through this anymore."

She almost thought she could see a fire burning in the emerald sea of his pupils. "I love you Athrun."

"You also hate me. Don't bother trying to deny it."

"Are you going to go back to her?" On the way in Cagalli couldn't help but notice that he already had his meager belongings packed. He didn't have time to do it before she came in, so he must have done it well before their latest fight.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm sure Dearka and Yzak could use my help. Perhaps I should start there."

"Don't go," she begged.

"Give me a reason to stay."

"Aren't I reason enough?" She moved to embrace him, but his response stopped her cold.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I wish I were." Cagalli looked down at her wrist. She could barely move her fingers, it hurt so much. The way she had been acting lately she didn't give him any reason to stay, only reasons to leave. And Athrun had been trying so hard to make up for what he had done.

"So do I." This time he embraced her. "So do I."

"What can I do to make you stay?" Cagalli cried and cried, hugging him, clinging to the back of his ruined shirt with her one good hand.

"You can forgive me for what I did to you. You can stop hating me for what you think I might do to you in the future. You can just love me for the flawed man that I am and help me become a better man." He desperately wanted to be the kind of man she deserved. To be honest, he felt less than human these days. Unworthy to even breathe the air near Cagalli, let alone serve her.

"I can do that."

"Why haven't you done it already?" Athrun took her by the shoulders and separated her from him by about a foot. "I expect an answer."

"Perhaps it was my way of getting revenge on you for breaking my heart."

"Are you done? Have I suffered enough to suit you?" He kept her locked in his gaze.

"Yes. Please stay with me."

"I'm not making any promises," he went to put up his things. He didn't unpack, he just put the two duffel bags in the closet. He had about twelve hours to board the Minerva if he was going to leave with Luna, but there would be other ways to space if he missed the Minerva.

"Let's have dinner tonight. Just the two of us. Please let me try and make things right."

"Alright," he acquiesced. He didn't turn around to look at her, though.

"Thank you, Athrun." Cagalli hugged him from behind.

"Let me look at that." Athrun took hold of her hurt arm. Leading her to the bathroom, he bandaged it the best he knew how. "You'll be alright in a day or two."

"Good." She let him wipe away her tears. "Do you still love me, Athrun?"

"I'll never stop. Whether I stay or go, no matter where I might be or what I might be doing, I'll always care deeply for you."

"Thank you. I feel the same way."

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"How are they?"

Kira shook his head. "I'm not sure. Their relationship managed to survive this fight. That's all I know."

Sai had gone by mid afternoon. Now it was just Kira and Lacus, sharing a nice romantic dinner together. They were hoping that Athrun and Cagalli were doing so as well.

"I don't hear any screams yet, so maybe they'll be alright for the evening," Kira smiled.

"Kira, don't talk about them that way. Let's change the subject."

"Sure."

The kitchen staff had prepared them a nice dish of roast duck, which Lacus remembered enjoying in the PLANTs. She requested this meal just for that reason, planning every detail hoping Kira would enjoy it too.

"Can we sleep in my room tonight?" asked Lacus.

"Of course."

"I want to see what the Haros will do when you try and make out with me," she laughed.

Kira thought it funny too. "I hope they don't think I'm attacking you. They might set off every alarm in the palace."

"I can't wait until our wedding."

"Neither can I." Kira took a sip of wine. It was a white wine, chilled. It suited the lighter texture of the duck. Lacus really knew her stuff. "There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"Well, we chose midsummer's day right?"

She nodded.

"At sunset, right?"

Lacus nodded again. "Your point being?"

"I was just thinking. That's the longest day of the year."

"Oh my. That means you'll have the longest wait possible."

"It gets worse. Midsummer's night is the shortest of the year."

"That could be a problem," Lacus admitted. "Perhaps we should take an extra long honeymoon to make up for it."

"I was hoping you would say that," Kira laughed. It was all a joke, which she well knew. But it was something that they were both very interested in making sure went right. Their first time had to be special, though they felt sure that every time would be special.

Their chatter turned to aimless things, like some of the things they wanted to do and sights they wanted to see while still in Onogoro. They planned to settle down at Rev. Malchio's place and help take care of the orphans. It seemed the perfect place for them. They would get little privacy, but they felt that taking care of the kids would be the best use of their time and energy. Lacus wanted to cook and clean, Kira wanted to teach and tend the flower and vegetable gardens. They had it all planned out. Until they had kids of their own the orphans would be enough. Probably more than enough.

They had no illusions about their future. They knew it would be hard. Fights, monotony, stress and boredom would take their toll on the relationship. Some their age thought true love would be perfect. Well, it never is what you originally think it will be. The earth doesn't move everyday by it, nor does it move the heavens. Kira and Lacus had a deeper understanding of each other, and they were not deceived in how difficult their lives would be. Even without war and death taking a toll of another kind.

As they settled into bed they, the perfect couple, had their first real fight. Not out of circumstances as in Carpenteria. This time it was about feelings and prior intimacy.

"Kira, may I ask you something?" Lacus was again wearing her favorite t-shirt and panties.

"Anything." Kira again wore his pajama bottoms.

"It's about a very sensitive subject." Lacus shied away from him. This had been on her mind. She had to know.

"Since it's bothering you so much, why don't you just be blunt?" Kira wanted to get this over with. Hormones were calling. He recently turned seventeen and guys at that age have a more difficult time controlling those things than girls. Well, he thought he was seventeen. Now that his mysterious origins had been revealed, he couldn't really be sure when his birthday was as he and his twin sister had always celebrated on different days.

"Very well," Lacus blushed. "I wish to know what all you did with Miss Fllay."

Kira turned bright red. "I um . . . I have to answer that now, don't I?"

"Please. It's been on my mind."

"You're not going to like the answers."

"I knew that before I asked." Lacus knew he was intentionally avoiding it. She only had the vaguest ideas of such things, so she really didn't know what Kira and Fllay had done. She was virginal of mind as well as body. All she had ever done, she had done with Kira. Little did she know that there was a whole depth of knowledge beyond what they had done together.

"Okay." He came close to whisper. "We, um . . ."

Lacus interrupted, "No one is listening, Kira. I turned the Haros off."

"Right." Kira's face turned a couple shades darker. "Well, um . . . we did a lot of things that I didn't even think were possible."

"Describe them," she ordered.

He did. All of it, and there was a lot. Fllay was an aggressive girl and moved quickly with Kira. She experimented with him, teaching him things his young mind would have never thought of on his own. What's more surprising, Fllay was a year younger than Kira!

"Oh my God! Kira Yamato, that is some of the sickest things I have ever heard of!" Lacus jumped out of bed, afraid to go near him. It was like he was tainted.

And Kira could sense her disdain. "I told you that you wouldn't like it." Kira turned away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You let her do that to you?" Lacus was confused, scared, and very angry. _This sick little girl is what I have to live up to?_

"Yes," Kira admitted.

"And you enjoyed it?"

He knew he had to answer. He hung his head in shame. "Yes. I did." He had enjoyed it very much, which Lacus was beginning to realize.

"Get out of my room!" Lacus grabbed one of her pillows to throw it at him. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"Yes, Lacus." Kira obeyed her command. He didn't bother gathering his clothes, he just walked out in utter humiliation. "I'm sorry."

"OUT!" When he was gone, Lacus laid in the bed and cried.

Kira didn't make it back to his room. Instead, he detoured to the end of the hallway to sit in a bay window seat. Opening the window, he sat to look out at the stars. "Oh, Fllay."

"_Yes, Kira?"_

_We had a fight._

"_Over me? I'm sorry, Kira."_

_It's alright. We did have fun together, and I loved you so much._

"_I know, Kira. It'll be alright. She will come for you."_

_She is frightened. Afraid that she has to live up to your memory._

"_You were always too good, Kira. You would never do that to someone. You couldn't even bring yourself to hate me after all I had done. Kira, you're the kindest soul I have ever met."_

_Thank you Fllay. That means a lot to me._

"_Kira, may I?"_

_Yes._

As she had so many times before, Fllay's figure approached Kira to take a kiss before she disappeared. When she was gone, Kira felt a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Kira?"

"I'm sorry, Lacus."

"Don't be. I asked you to tell me the truth and you did. I apologize for reacting that way."

"I think I would freak out too if I knew you had done those things with Athrun."

That made Lacus smile. "Well, you have nothing to worry about there."

"You don't have to worry about living up to her."

"I should know that, but it doesn't always set my mind at ease." Lacus sat in his lap, leaning back on him. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around her torso. "I want to do those things with you someday. It's just that I'm disappointed knowing that I won't be the first."

"I thought you said some of those things were sick."

"They are. But at least you enjoyed them. Perhaps they will be fun." Lacus's voice betrayed her. She didn't think that stuff would be fun at all.

"It's okay, Lacus. Don't think about it."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah," Cagalli smiled. "Let's put all this behind us."

"That's what I've been hoping for," Athrun matched her smile.

They shared a nice dinner together, though it was a little quiet. At least the silence was a comfortable one. They avoided prolonged eye contact, like they were on a first date or something.

Now they were sharing one of their favorite intimate activities: a bath. She didn't ask him for a foot massage or a back rub. He didn't receive any punches. Most importantly, they didn't argue.

They sat opposite each other, each enjoying the view. The water was a light purple and fragrant. Cagalli brought out some of her favorite bath salts for this event.

"I love you," Athrun said.

"Same here," Cagalli floated across to hug him. "I'm so glad you're going to stay."

"I'm glad you asked me to. Are we still on for June 6th?"

"Yeah. June 6th." Cagalli backed away a bit. She didn't want to be too pushy. "I . . . I don't want to fight with you. I know I'm mean, but . . ."

Athrun kept her from continuing by gently pressing his lips to hers. "Let's not talk about it."

She was about to object, but thought better of it. "Right. May I?"

He nodded.

She curled up at his side so they could embrace. "I hope we can keep this up."

"Me too, Cagalli. Me too."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Looks like this is it." Stellar was a little hesitant.

"Yeah. Will you be alright?" Shinn set down her luggage in front of the door.

"I'll be fine. See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. My room is right over there," Shinn pointed. "If you need anything, just stop by." He was sharing the room with Dearka. Though Dearka was a VIP, he also asked to be treated like a temporary pilot just like Shinn.

"Will do," Stellar laughed. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into her room.

Miriallia was already there unpacking. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Am I late? Did I miss the party?" Stellar didn't know this girl, had no reason to like her. This would be interesting.

It's a good thing Stellar's sense of humor matched that of Miriallia. "That's a good one. I'll have to remember that."

"I was just saying goodnight to Shinn."

Mir thought it time to let her in on a girl's secret. "You know, you don't have to be so clingy. I think he's head over heels for you already."

"Huh?"

"Make him work for it. Don't just give yourself to him." Mir watched Stellar turn bright red. "I don't mean 'give yourself' like that. I mean string him along a little. Make him chase you."

"Oh, I see. Is that why you seem to toy with Dearka?" Stellar didn't say so, but she thought it was a bit cruel at times.

"It is. And it's also a little bit of payback."

Stellar was about as confused as she could be. She knew nothing about her new roommate or her private life.

"He said some very hurtful things when we first met," Mir explained.

"And you're still punishing him?"

"No. I'm done now, so it's all just a little game we play."

"I hope he knows that."

"So do I."

"Perhaps you should cut him a little slack," Stellar suggested.

"I will. It's just that he's taking me away from home and family. I want to come, but I'm also a little frightened."

"Stepping out into the unknown can be scary. I do it every day." Stellar frowned.

"Hmm?"

"I have no memory before meeting Shinn. At least, no memory to speak of."

Mir dropped her suitcase.

"Something wrong?" asked Stellar.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You want to talk about it?"

"Sure. Well, I don't remember much before waking up in the brig with Shinn. We had met before, as I knew his name, but I don't how we met or anything like that. He handed me a data pad that said I was a second generation human CPU for experimental mobile suits. Until Shinn found me I was just another piece of equipment. My name is probably fake too."

"That's kind of sad." Miriallia went over to hug Stellar. Oddly enough, this revelation bothered Mir more than it did Stellar.

"Yes, but Shinn has been very kind to me. More kind than anyone I've ever met, and I never want to be separated from him."

"Alright. Forget my advice, then. Just don't be over eager. The harder they have to work for it, the more they'll appreciate it in the end."

"I know at least that much. I haven't exactly thrown myself at him." _Not yet, anyway._

"Good," Mir smiled. "Maybe we can do all sorts of fun things in the PLANTs together. Like shopping and double dates and stuff."

Stellar smiled too. "That does sound fun. We'll probably have to get an apartment together."

Miriallia laughed, "Yeah. I may be following Dearka all over space, but there's no way I'm moving in with him this soon."

"I'm kind of used to living with Shinn, though. This will be a big adjustment."

"You'll be with him a lot. Don't worry about it." Mir resumed unpacking.

Stellar did so as well. "What I'm really worried about is the seizures."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going through withdrawal of some drug they had me on. That's why I freaked out the other day, though that was the first time I remember getting violent."

"Hey, nothing bad will happen. I'm here and Shinn won't be far away." Mir had forgotten that Stellar nearly killed Athrun. If this girl snapped, Mir wouldn't stand a chance.

Stellar smiled. "You're right." Above all else, she had faith in Shinn.

* * *

**_Four _**

"Think she'll be alright?"

"Stellar? She's a trooper. She'll be fine." _I hope_, Shinn thought.

Dearka and Shinn were getting to know each other, much as Miriallia and Stellar were doing down the hall.

"So, what suits do you think we'll be flying? I haven't seen any on board." Shinn was wondering why Captain Gladys was so concerned with keeping her pilots in shape when there was nothing on board for them to fly.

"We'll rendezvous with Yzak in orbit to pick up some. We didn't discuss it in detail, so I don't know what kind. Could be anything."

"Since this is a fancy new ship, you think they'll be any prototypes?"

"Maybe, though I wouldn't expect anything too out of the ordinary. If it was something super top secret we'd be picking it up in the PLANTs, not out here."

"Yeah. Probably mass produced models, though I hope it's not a bunch of broken down old GINNs."

Dearka laughed. As a cadet, it's likely all Shinn ever flew in person was some old GINN about to be decommissioned for scrap. "Me too."

"You piloted the X-series codenamed Buster, correct?"

"Yes."

"I hope to pilot a prototype someday."

"With your skills, I'm sure you will."

* * *

End Part Nine

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

As a reminder, I don't want to be bothered with OOCness complaints from the Destiny characters. I haven't seen Destiny and likely won't for some time (if ever). This is all AU after Jachine Diue anyway.

**End A/N**


	10. Part Ten

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Some fluff, some setup.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Morning," she woke him with a kiss. And like most mornings lately, he was grumpy.

"Yeah, yeah." He got out of bed and made his way to the private bath on his ship. His ship; a Nazca Class. He liked it. His own quarters, and someone to share it with. None dared quote regulations to him. He knew she shouldn't be there. Hell, he shouldn't even be in a relationship with a subordinate.

The crew were mostly from Carpenteria, who he had won over with a curious mixture of terror and respect. Yzak Joule was a fearsome opponent to his enemies, but very generous to those who showed loyalty and ability. And he protected himself by trusting no one but his mystery girl, though he felt sure that many on this ship would die for him. He had no intention of putting them in such a position, of course. They were hand picked. The best and most trustworthy he could find at the time.

"Dearka will come today." Asuka put on her uniform, with carefully hidden kunai harnesses underneath the sleeves and coat. She always looked her best for him. Always.

"How long?"

"Two hours." She hugged him from behind, watching him shave.

Yzak hadn't gotten used to seeing himself without his scar, he had carried it so long. It was removed just before leaving Carpenteria.

Asuka decided to keep hers. At least for now. "Can I be there? I want to see his face when you show him the new toys."

"Of course." Yzak rarely sent her from his side. When he did, it was to perform a task he wouldn't trust anyone else with. He considered her as an extension of himself, which he knew pleased her to no end. Still, he hadn't figured out her name or her connection to his family. "There's something I've been meaning to ask."

"I hope it's not my name." She still wanted him to guess it. Time was running out if he was going to figure it out before disappointing his mother.

"No. Your scar."

"I want to keep it a while longer."

"Why?"

"I want to keep it until the day you call me by my name."

Yzak sighed before wiping his face off with a hand towel. "I figured it was something like that."

"Don't forget this," she handed him the aftershave. She loved the way it made him smell.

With primping finished, the couple made their way to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge." Everyone stood at attention at the yeoman's announcement.

"At ease," Yzak waved a hand. He liked the respect, but he was easily irritated this early in the day. Yzak had never been much of a morning person. _Should be a five hour difference between us and them. It's probably 13:00 hours local time in Orb. Dearka will be wide awake. _Yzak took the captain's chair to await the arrival of his best friend.

The plan was to rendezvous with the Minerva, transfer arms and supplies, and escort her to the PLANTs. Whether or not things went according to plan would be anybody's guess. The two supply ships were still in tight formation with his Nazca. N-Jammer levels were carefully monitored, as that would probably be the first warning of something going wrong.

* * *

**_Two _**

"They should be meeting up with Yzak about now."

Athrun didn't look up. He was sitting in his favorite chair again, reading the paper.

"Athrun?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry." She was talking about his neck, and her recent behavior.

"Me too." He was talking about her wrist, and his past infidelity.

They had similar conversations three times this morning. This was the first after lunch.

Cagalli's sprained wrist interfered with her work. It was hard to write. She always forgot and picked up things with her right hand. Athrun helped out whenever she showed signs of struggling.

"Maybe you should take the afternoon off," Athrun suggested.

"Sure."

He was a little surprised she went for it.

"Let's go out to the gardens."

"Sounds like a plan." Athrun arose, offering his arm.

She accepted, looping her right arm through his left.

"How is it today?"

She knew what he was concerned with. "My wrist is much better. Your neck?"

"Better."

"Good." Cagalli stood on her tip toes to kiss the bandage. "I hope we never fight again."

"That would be nice. If we do though, let's try to be less violent."

"Agreed."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Don't be so nervous. It's just Yzak." Dearka helped Mir straighten her collar out in the corridor.

"Me? I'm not nervous."

"You're a bad liar."

Miriallia and Stellar were asked to wear ZAFT uniforms for the occasion. Neither refused. Mir thought they were just about the ugliest shade of green, though she didn't dare say so.

Dearka asked, "Did I ever tell you that you look good in uniform?"

"You wouldn't have dared." Mir glared at him. Then she remembered her conversation with Stellar last night. "Sorry," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing to be sorry for. Where's your new roomie?"

"She's getting ready inside." Mir pointed back to her room where Shinn was patiently waiting outside. "I think she's trying really hard to impress Shinn."

"I don't think that's necessary." Dearka took her hand and began walking toward the hangar. The captain would be there, as would select bridge crew and all the pilots.

When he saw Mir was out of the vicinity, Shinn decided to see what the problem was. "Stellar?"

"Hmm?" he heard through the door.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming in." Shinn didn't wait for an answer. "We're going to be late."

"Shinn," Stellar sighed. "You're not supposed to barge into a girl's room."

"Funny, you had me do it at home all the time."

She smiled. "Yeah. I'll miss those days."

"There will plenty more like them in the future." Shinn pulled something out of his pocket. "And if your memory starts to get fuzzy, you can always look at these."

"Pictures? When did you have time to do all this?"

"I had help with some of them."

Stellar studied each one, briefly reliving the memory. Them drinking at the party, a picture Meyrin took of them sleeping it off, a snapshot from the ferris wheel, one in a nice restaurant, playing volleyball on the beach, and a pillow fight in their underwear. There were plenty of others, but these were her favorites. Each one a precious memory. "Thank you, Shinn. I'll always treasure them." She sailed through the air to plant a wet one on her man.

"No problem. I'll keep a copy too." He placed a hand over his heart. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

Hand in hand, they went to the hangar. They were just in time to get into place before being reprimanded by Captain Gladys.

"Attention on deck," someone shouted. The shuttle entered, came through the airlock gate, and then landed in the hangar.

Yzak, with Asuka to his right and a little behind, came out and looked over each one in the line. He stopped at Dearka and Miriallia. The three had a brief conversation while everyone stood at attention. Yzak just used this as an excuse to see if anyone would crack. No one did. Continuing his inspection, Yzak made his way to Shinn and Stellar at the end of the line.

"Glad to see you came," Yzak offered a hand.

"Sir," Shinn accepted.

Yzak turned to Stellar. "Is he treating you well?"

"Yes sir. I couldn't ask for a better jailer."

Yzak smiled. Quite uncharacteristic of him. "I'm glad to hear it. I hear you've been under the weather."

"That's one way of putting it," Stellar accepted his handshake.

"Do you like your arrangement?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Do you want to leave? Go back to the Earth Forces?"

"No sir."

"That's good. They've been looking for you," Yzak informed her.

"I do not wish to return," Stellar stated firmly.

"It may not be up to you any more than it is up to me." Yzak told everyone to carry on the inspection was over.

"Sir?" Stellar tried to get his attention before he left. "May I ask what you're talking about?"

Yzak stopped. Without turning around to face her, he answered "You're a victim of mental alteration. Your choices were never your own before we found you. There's no guarantee that your choices are entirely your own now."

"What does that mean?" Stellar was almost in tears. She could never leave Shinn. Could she?

Yzak turned just enough to see her over his shoulder. "You may have a trigger that signals you to return. Or worse." Seeing her almost crack, Yzak decided to add "We'll see what we can do for you in the PLANTs. There might be a way to undo the damage."

Stellar started shaking as Yzak and Asuka left to have a private conversation with Dearka and Mir.

Shinn held her from behind. "Don't worry about it. I'm here."

Stellar turned in his embrace to cry her heart out. "Don't you dare let me go back. If I go back, I'll forget everything. Lose everything."

"I won't let you go, Stellar. That's a promise." Shinn noticed they were making a scene. "Come on. Let's get you back to your room."

"Hey Shinn!" a voice cried out from behind. It was Luna. "The captain wants you to help with the loading of supplies and ammo."

"What about me?" asked Stellar. "I want to be helpful too."

"I don't suppose it would be a good idea to let her ride with you . . ." conjectured Luna.

"Ride?" asked Shinn.

"They want us pilots to be on guard duty during the transfer, so we'll be taking those for a spin." Luna pointed as two shiny new mobile suits entered the hangar. "But you'd better ask someone before bringing Stellar."

"Wow. It looks mean," commented Stellar. "I like it." She was really a gentle person but she did know how to fight. And she knew it well. Deep down, she had an innate desire for it. _Is this because of what they did to me?_ She didn't know.

"I'll see if I can get an okay captain Gladys. Go get suited up." Luna floated off in search of the captain.

"Up for a little ride?" asked Shinn.

"Sure." This would make Stellar's day.

"Just promise me to take it easy, okay? Remember what Chief Simmons said."

"Roger," she saluted him. It was an Earth Forces salute, so Shinn lowered her elbow a couple of inches before anyone noticed.

* * *

**_Four _**

He noticed the unusual amount of attention his friend was directing at his face. "Hard to get used to it, right?" Yzak looked at himself in the mirror. "It's like I see a different person in the mirror every morning."

"Yeah. But then it was hard getting used to it being there to begin with," Dearka admitted. "I won't ask why Asuka kept hers."

"That's a good idea." Yzak was in Dearka and Shinn's quarters having a little talk. Miriallia and Asuka were in Mir and Stellar's room, also catching up on old times.

"How you been?"

"Good. I see you're making progress with your girlfriend."

"Finally. How about . . . never mind." Dearka thought better of asking at the last minute.

"We're fine. And no, I still don't have the foggiest idea of what her name is." There. Yzak finally admitted that there was something going on between him and Asuka, though only to his best friend.

"What's the plan?" Dearka laid back on his bed ready to soak in a load of tactical information. It wasn't necessary.

"We'll be going to the PLANTs. That's all."

"Really? That's it?" Dearka sat straight up in disbelief. He thought surely Yzak had some mission going on.

"Of course, I plan to get everyone used to the new suits and have Captain Gladys make the final adjustments to the Minerva. Other than that, all that is on the agenda is to get to the PLANTs and start working on your election."

"It's going to suck, isn't it." Dearka didn't phrase it as a question.

"Not at all. Your father's working overtime. You're all but a guaranteed victory next month."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Oh, being a politician. Yeah, that's going to suck. I've been lucky to have been away from it these past weeks."

"You sure had a lot of fun cracking down in Carpenteria," Dearka laughed. "How many guys lost their kneecaps in the end?"

Yzak joined his friend in laughter. "Just that one guy. Nobody gave me problems afterwards." After a moment to collect himself, Yzak asked "What do you think of Captain Gladys?"

"She seems to know her stuff."

"Right."

"Didn't you pick her?"

"No. That was Dullindal's doing. He's making his big push for the position of Chairman."

"Does that worry you?"

"No. He can have it. We should have nothing to worry about, though. He's a self-proclaimed staunch moderate. But one thing I do find peculiar was his insistence on having Gladys captain the Minerva. As a matter of fact, he hand picked most of the crew here."

"That does sound a little odd," Dearka admitted. "Maybe he has special plans for her and this ship."

"Of that I am certain."

"Don't know, huh?"

"No. I do know that he's working on prototype ZGMF series to test in conjunction with this ship."

"Sounds like he's trying to turn this into his own little Archangel."

"That it does." Yzak tossed him a data pad. "Take a look at these."

Dearka looked it all over carefully. They were schematics for the ZGMF 1000 ZAKU. "Nice. These the new toys?"

"Yes. You'll get to see them up close in a little while."

* * *

**_Five _**

"May I ask how you two are doing, or will you give me the same old runaround?" Miriallia laughed about it.

"We're good, Mir. We're good." Asuka laughed about it too. "How about you and Dearka?"

"We finally got together, but that should be pretty obvious by my even being here. Will you be coming with us to the PLANTs?"

"Yes. All four ships will travel in a loose fleet until we get there." Asuka didn't say so, but she was very happy to see Mir again. She regarded Miriallia as one of her best friends, though they hadn't really spent a lot of time together.

"It'll be nice having the added protection of that Nazca. What's her name?" asked Mir. She was also glad to have this time to spend with her former roommate.

"Retribution."

"Sounds as friendly as her commander."

"Yzak's not that bad, but don't tell anyone I said it." Asuka took a seat on Stellar's bed. "Do you think she'll mind?"

"Probably not. You know, she's been having some problems."

"We figured as much once we analyzed the extent of her conditioning. Unfortunately, we didn't have our analysis done by the time she left Carpenteria so there was no way of getting that information to you guys."

"How bad is it? She hasn't told me anything, but I think Shinn knows. He babies her all the time."

"That's good," Asuka smiled. "If he doesn't watch her carefully she may die. And take a lot of others with her."

"That serious, huh?"

"Yep. She thinks she can exert at abnormally high levels, but she really can't without the drugs and brainwashing. She'll be physically fine once she gets over the withdrawal, though she'll always be stronger and have very acute reflexes. Her mental state will still be in question, however."

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"We'll try to do something in the PLANTs, but it'll have to be done very quietly. If the wrong people find out who she is they'll want to turn her into a guinea pig again."

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Now try to stay behind me, okay?"

"Roger." Stellar floated behind the cockpit chair, keeping her hands on Shinn's shoulders.

Shinn was more than a little surprised that Captain Gladys gave permission for Stellar to go for a joyride. He wondered if it had something to do with Yzak. Everybody had heard rumors of what happened in Carpenteria at the very least. Yzak was the one guy nobody wanted to openly mess with. To do so invited swift retribution, and hence the name of his ship.

And there was that conversation Yzak had with Shinn in front of everyone. Did Gladys get the impression Yzak had a special interest in Shinn and his ward?

It didn't matter. "What do you think?" asked Shinn.

"This is great. I hope we can do this together someday."

"I don't want you fighting," Shinn stated flatly. "You're too kind a person and I'd worry too much about you."

"Maybe so, but if you're fighting then I will fight too." Stellar was just as firm. She would never back down on this. No matter where he was, she would follow.

Shinn was well aware of her feelings on the subject.

"So, do we just sit out here and wait for trouble?"

"Pretty much," Shinn sighed. "If they ask us to help with the loading, I guess we'll turn into freight haulers."

"What kind of weaponry does this thing have?"

"Beam rifle, beam tomahawk, vulcan cannons. At least, that's what this ones loaded with."

Luna came over the com, "Cut the chatter you two."

"Roger," Shinn responded. This ZAKU had a nice 360 degree cockpit with monitors lining the entire frame. The spherical monitor gave the illusion that the pilot was floating in space, so it was easy to see things from their true angle. _This is sooooo much better than a GINN._

Stellar helped him keep an eye out. Actually, she was the first to notice signs of trouble. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Shinn turned to see where she was pointing. It was a flashing light from above, and it was so far out that the sensors hadn't picked it up yet. "Looks like a twinkling star, but it wasn't there earlier. Maybe a ship's running lights?"

Luna called over the com, "What is it? Trouble?"

"Maybe," Shinn answered. "Radio the bridge. We might have company soon."

"Roger," Luna complied. "Hey, Shinn. N-Jammer levels are rising."

"Now I know it's trouble," Shinn muttered. "Hold on tight Stellar."

In response she kissed the top of his head. "I'm ready."

Meyrin informed them, " Luna, you are ordered to investigate. Shinn, stay back and cover the transfer while we get more suits out there."

* * *

**_Two _**

"What's going on?"

"Councilman Joule," Captain Gladys gave him a nod as he entered the bridge. "It appears we have uninvited guests."

"Have the ZAKUs been scrambled?"

"Yes sir," she reported.

"Good," Yzak left the bridge to find Asuka outside waiting for him. "Let's go." He had a feeling this would make her day.

Floating back toward the hangar they met Dearka, who asked "What is it?"

"Party crashers," Yzak informed him.

"Go see to Mir." Asuka waved goodbye as they rounded a corner.

"Good. Two ZAKUs left." Yzak stopped the intended pilots for the remaining mobile suits so that he and his assistant could take their places.

A crewman asked, "Going out without a flight suit sir?"

"Yes. Move it." Yzak closed the cockpit and brought all systems online.

Cleared and launched, Yzak and Asuka entered the fray. They found Shinn taking care of business to those that made it past Luna. There were plenty that did, as Luna was severely outnumbered. Many of the other pilots were so inexperienced that they were mostly ineffective.

"Those aren't Strike Daggers," Asuka informed Yzak.

"Yeah. New models. This'll be fun."

The battle was fairly short with no casualties on the ZAFT side. There weren't many on the Earth Forces side either, just a severed mobile suit arm or leg on occasion. This was a small skirmish to test battle strength.

When it was over Yzak issued orders to hasten the transfer of supplies before returning to the Retribution.

* * *

**_Three _**

"How was it?" asked Luna.

"It was fun. Shinn is an excellent pilot. He managed to fight well without jostling me too much." Stellar had a wide smile.

"I can tell you're disappointed that you weren't the one flying. Maybe one day," Luna gave her friend a pat on the arm. They were in the hangar, talking at the feet of their respective ZAKUs.

Shinn floated down to join them. "Feeling alright?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Yes. I am fine," Stellar stole a brief kiss. "I had you to look after me."

"Yeah," was all Shinn had to say.

"Nice flying you two." It was Captain Gladys. "Take a break, but don't forget you're still on standby."

"Sir," Shinn and Luna saluted.

"Let's get to the rec room," Luna suggested.

Floating hand-in-hand, Shinn and Stellar followed Luna. Drinks were passed out to the pilots and cocky chatter from the rookies filled the room.

"So, who are these lovely ladies?" This guy was an elite with long blond hair. His flirty comment couldn't disguise the calm and calculating nature of the young man.

"You should know me, Rey Za Burrel." Luna gave him a wink.

"So I do. And the blond?"

"She's taken," Shinn was flat. "But it is good to see you again."

"Yeah," Rey offered a hand. "Been a while since graduation."

"You weren't out there just now, were you?" Shinn added in a whisper, "All I saw were a bunch of rookies screwing around."

"No, Commander Joule took my suit." Rey shook his head, "And I was looking forward to my first sortie."

With all this chatter among the elites, the grunts began to take notice. "Hey, who are you honey?" asked one guy. He was referring to Stellar.

"Me? I'm just a passenger. Nothing to be concerned about." She gave them a friendly smile that said _Back off before I kick your ass._

"Well then, why were you in that mobile suit?" asked another.

Stellar was more curt this time. "Like I said, being a passenger."

The first responded, "Hey baby, you can be my passenger any time."

"Really?" Stellar smirked. "I only fly with good pilots."

"What did you say?" Now the first was getting hot under the collar.

Shinn and Luna braced for a fight.

"How about a little contest?" suggested Stellar. "Just you and me, to see if you can handle a real woman."

"Whoa!" the room cheered as the first guy began to calm down a little.

"I accept," the man sneered. "What kind of contest?"

"Good. Arm wrestle?"

"Sure."

Stellar and her opponent lined up along opposite sides of a table as the others gathered round. It was a long match, but highly entertaining. Stellar appeared to be toying with him, much to his chagrin. She eventually won.

"I would take you on in a simulator, but if your performance out there was any indication then I'd beat you just as bad as in arm wrestling. Well, I guess I won't be flying with you anytime soon." Stellar got up to rejoin Shinn, Luna and Rey at their original table.

"Why you little . . ." The grunt took a swing at Stellar while her back was turned.

Shinn sprang into action, but he was far too late to get into the fracas. All he could do was keep others from getting involved. Shinn got between the two and the rest of the pilots and mechanics hoping Luna would save Stellar.

The uncouth young man landed a kidney punch on Stellar, who spun around to grab his other fist before he could land another punch. She snapped. "Raaaah!" Like a wild animal she tore away at her attacker, with tears streaming down her face.

Luna, and Rey too, did get involved but not in the way Shinn was originally hoping for. They had to pull Stellar off the guy before she killed him.

"Calm down. It's over angel." Shinn's gentle touch and voice was the only thing to break the spell.

"Shinn?" Stellar clung to his arm tightly, giving a defiant look to the strangers.

"I don't think they'll be messing with you anymore, Stellar." Shinn patted her hand. Many of them had left when the entertainment turned sour.

"Got that straight," said the second pilot. "Looks like you've earned the respect of most of them." He offered his hand in reconciliation, but Stellar didn't accept. "Anyway, look after yourself," he waved goodbye.

"For a Natural, your girl is pretty tough," Rey commented.

Luna spun around to face Rey. "How did you know that?"

Rey answered, "It's the word on the ship. Two Natural girls, passengers to the PLANTs."

Shinn shook his head. "Great. Just great. Now we'll have trouble all the way around."

"I don't know. Looks like your lady can take care of herself."

"I have a name. Use it," ordered Stellar.

"Okay, okay." Rey raised his hand to signal his submission. "May I call you Stellar, then?"

"Yes, you may."

"Then may I be so bold as to tell you that it's a pleasure?" Rey offered a hand, which she graciously accepted.

Luna asked, "Since word spreads on this ship, does that mean Miriallia is in danger?"

"No way," Rey answered. "If Stellar hadn't provoked him no one would have dared touch her. Word is Stellar and Ms. Haw are under the special protection of Councilman Joule. And nobody wants to mess with that guy."

"Yeah, he's not one to cross," agreed Shinn.

"But I'm glad people like that are on our side. That includes you too, Stellar." Rey kissed her hand, to which he had yet to let go of.

"Back off. I'm taken." Stellar wasn't harsh with him. More like slightly amused. As Rey left, Stellar commented to Luna "Hey, he's man-pretty." Stellar snuggled close to her man, as if to reiterate that she was his and his alone.

"You will never meet another man who takes better care of his looks than Rey," laughed Shinn. "We were roommates in the military academy."

"Yes, and he gave me my first broken heart." Luna smiled, but it was a sad one. "It's so hard to catch his attention. I'm a little jealous," Luna winked a Stellar.

"Then go get him," Stellar suggested. Luna was the only one of their friends not in any kind of relationship.

"If it were only that easy," Luna sighed. "Now that we've run everybody off, the three of us can relax."

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"How long will you two be staying with us?"

"Until the wedding," Kira answered. "Then we should think about heading over to Rev. Malchio's orphanage. That's where we'd like our ceremony to be held."

The twins were enjoying an early breakfast together. Their significant others had decided to sleep in. It was Saturday and they were tired.

"Any news from our friends in space?"

Cagalli shook her head. "Nope."

"I thought I saw flashes in the sky the several nights ago. Reminded me of battle." Actually, it reminded him of all those he had lost. One or two more so than the rest.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They're fine." Kira's confidence convinced Cagalli. "How are you two doing?"

"Kira . . ." Cagalli didn't like these discussions, but no matter how hard they tried her discussions with her brother always ended up taking this direction.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just worry about you. Both of you."

Cagalli took a sip of her juice. "It's not that I don't appreciate your concern . . ."

"But it's none of my business," Kira finished for her. "Well, at least you two seem to be getting along better."

It was true. Athrun and Cagalli had gotten along much better in the week since the Minerva had departed.

"Kira, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How intimate are you and Lacus?" Cagalli's bluntness earned her some of Kira's juice. He sprayed it all over the table.

"Sorry." Kira tried to dry himself, his sister, and some of the table off a little before answering. "That's a little personal."

"It's very personal."

Kira whined, "Do I have to have this discussion with you?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you feel more comfortable talking about this with Lacus or Murrue or anybody that's not named Kira?"

"Shut up and spill it," Cagalli demanded. Apparently, she missed the contradictory demands in that sentence.

"You two are having intimacy problems?"

"Yeah." Normally Cagalli would be blushing while having such a discussion. This was one of the few times when her curiosity and boldness got the better of her modesty.

As Kira answered, his face was so red he thought he would pass out. "Third base, as Lacus likes to put it."

"I see," Cagalli smiled. "So you haven't gone all the way."

"But you two have, I take it. Is that your problem?" Kira continued to show his extreme discomfort in talking about this with his sister.

"No," Cagalli shook her head. "I just want to know if I'm keeping his interest." She didn't say that the majority of the times they did it was because she wanted to keep Athrun's attentions focused on her. Though Luna was long gone, Cagalli still felt an intense desire to mark her territory.

"Don't push it," Kira warned her. He didn't want any details.

"What?"

Kira took a deep breath before giving her the only advice she would ever receive from him on this subject. "Don't do it just to keep his interest. Do it for yourself as much, if not more than for him."

"May I ask how you know all this?" Cagalli cocked an eye at her 'little' brother.

"I do have some experience." Kira began to return to his natural color a bit.

"Fllay, huh?" Cagalli was disgusted at the thought.

"Take my advice. Don't rush into things and don't go out of your way to please him." Kira hastily added, "And don't beat him up anymore than necessary, either."

"Right," Cagalli sighed.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes." Cagalli leaned back in her chair.

"That's what's important. I'm sure that in satisfying yourself, you will more than please Athrun."

"I guess you're right." Cagalli still had her doubts, though.

"He's out in the hall, you know." Kira took a sip of juice, watching his sister's reaction. She froze like a deer in headlights.

"Athrun Zala!" she exploded.

"You beckoned, ma'am?" Athrun came in to stand at attention by his master's side.

"How much did you hear?" Cagalli demanded to know.

"Too much, ma'am." Athrun still stood at attention. "Lacus heard plenty of it too."

At his cue, the pink-haired princess entered the breakfast nook. "Sorry Cagalli."

Cagalli hid her head in shame. "Oh God. Is there anything more humiliating than your boyfriend catching you talking about sex with your little brother?"

Athrun took his fiancée by the hand. "Come on. Let's get you out of here before you die of embarrassment."

Once they were gone, Lacus pulled up a chair to sit beside Kira. "That was interesting advice. I'll have to remember that." _In pleasing yourself, you will please your man._

This time, Kira turned several shades redder than a beet. It amused Lacus to no end.

* * *

**_Two _**

"I take it things are settling down over at Morgenroete." Kira was having a late morning walk with Murrue in Cagalli's gardens.

"Yes, though there are still plenty of things to do." Murrue smiled.

Kira hadn't seen her this upbeat in a while. "You know the question that's on my mind."

"And you know the answer," Murrue's smile widened a bit. "Speaking of which, where did Andy and Lacus run off to?"

"I'm not sure." Kira had a pretty good idea that they were just chatting as he and Murrue were doing, but he didn't want to make haphazard guesses. "Lacus promised to be back in time for lunch, so you won't miss Andy too much." His comment earned him a pop in the arm.

"Let's not go there, Mr. Yamato."

"Yes ma'am," Kira laughed.

"Where is Cagalli this morning? I thought she was going to join us." Murrue slowed to a stop to sit on one of her favorite benches. It had a nice view of a water fountain she was particularly fond of.

"She's indisposed, I believe."

"Anything wrong?" Murrue cocked an eye, suspicious of Kira's tone of voice.

"No, no," Kira waved Murrue's fears away. "She just humiliated herself in front of Athrun this morning. I imagine he's still trying to calm her down."

"Well, as long as it's nothing serious. Are Cagalli and Athrun still on for the 6th?"

"Yes," Kira smiled. "It appears they're working out their problems."

"That's good to hear. They never said anything, but for a couple of days I could sense the tension between them. I had never seen anything like it."

"Hopefully it's over now," Kira's smile faded.

"I don't want to pry, so I won't ask what it was about. I will ask if you know how they got over it, if you don't mind." Murrue rested her head on Kira's shoulder.

Now it was time to pass on some dirt to the adopted 'older' sister. "She broke a glass on his shoulder, cutting his neck. Then he sprained her wrist. Seeing what they had done to each other kind of brought them back to their senses."

Murrue shot straight up. "They did what!"

"Yeah. Cagalli always was violent with Athrun, even when playing around. I guess he had as much as he could stand." Kira got up to join Murrue in resuming their walk. "But like I said, it has passed."

Murrue wasn't at all satisfied by that, but what could she do? "If you say so."

"They were just going through a rough patch. It'll all work out. You'll see." Kira honestly believed it would, and it wasn't just Lacus's optimism rubbing off on him either.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Are you uncomfortable here?" asked Stellar. "On the Minerva, I mean."

"No, I just wish I had a little more time to catch up on old times with Asuka. It's been a while and so many things have happened since I last saw her." Mir let out a sigh, laying back on her bed. "At least we'll get to spend some time together in the PLANTs."

"Yeah. So what's she like? She and Yzak seem to be very close, though they hide it well." Stellar was also curious about the name. Could Asuka be a common given name as well as surname? It's times like this when she really regretted not having any real-world exposure.

"Yes," Mir smiled. "I knew he was a teddy bear underneath that gruff exterior. I'm just glad I got Asuka to admit it." Mir added quickly, "But this stays between us girls. He's got a reputation to think about."

"Right," Stellar nodded. "I promise not to tell anyone."

Their girl talk was interrupted by a beep at the door. "Come in," Mir ordered. She had a feeling they would be having company. "Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?"

"Excuse me?" It was Dearka.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else." Mir apologized by giving him a brief kiss.

"I thought you might like to go to the observation lounge with me, but if I'm interrupting something . . ."

"It's alright. Let's go." Miriallia winked at her roommate before leaving.

Once they were gone, Stellar sighed. She was kind of hoping their visitor would have been someone else, as Mir originally suspected. "I guess it's up to me if I want to see Shinn."

He usually came to see her, but at the moment Shinn was lying in bed dozing off. Luna asked him to help with painting her mobile suit, and Rey asked for a custom job as well. They asked for red and blue, respectively. Shinn also helped them with some tune-ups, trying to squeeze every last ounce of potential out of the mobile suit. By the time they were done speed and maneuverability were increased by 15 percent.

Stellar curled up beside Shinn under the covers. It was a small cot, barely room for two, so she got to snuggle as close as she wanted. "Ah," she breathed a sigh of contentment. _It's good to do this again._

A smile cross his face as he began to stir. "Hi."

"Don't wake up on my account. I know you're tired." Stellar greeted him warmly and with a kiss.

"Thanks." Shinn closed his eyes again snuggling ever closer to Stellar, if that was possible. "As long as you're here when I wake up . . ." and he was asleep again.

She lay there a while with her ear over his heart. As she dozed, it seem to be beating Stel-lar, Stel-lar, Stel-lar . . .

* * *

**_Four _**

"I really am sorry," she apologized again.

Dearka just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. You want me to talk to Shinn for you?"

"No, I don't mind it really. I just like giving him a hard time," Mir grinned.

"Better him than me," Dearka matched her perfectly mischievous smile. She had apologized to Dearka earlier for being so hard on him in the past, as Stellar had all but insisted.

"Tell me about the PLANTs." It was a subject Mir often asked him about in recent days. She thought it best to know a little about her new home.

"The one we'll be going to is Colony 001 where the central government offices are. My home is in the top side and my father has arranged for . . ."

"You told me that yesterday," Mir reached out for his hand to claim it.

"Sorry. Well, what haven't I told you?"

"What can you do for fun?"

"Hmm," Dearka thought about it for a minute. "There's all the typical girlie stuff like shopping malls and department stores."

"Any nice restaurants?"

"Some of the best I've ever been to, but they may not compare to your favorite. The one we often went to in Onogoro."

"What about amusement parks?"

"There is one that I know of, but it's on the other side of the colony from where we'll be. We would have to plan a whole day for it."

"I don't mind." Mir knew what he really meant by that. He meant he may not be able to take a whole day for a while, no matter how much he wanted to.

Dearka gave her a kiss as they floated by the large windows. Stars twinkled outside making the scene perfect.

Once she was thoroughly satisfied, she asked "Will I get to see you often?"

"Every single day." Dearka took her by the hand and floated back to the window. "I hope you don't get tired of me."

"Me too," Mir smiled. When Dearka feigned heartbreak she re-initiated the lip wrestling. "I had better see you every day. I didn't agree to come just so I could hang out with Stellar, as nice a girl as she is."

"I won't disappoint you."

"Will Asuka and Yzak be around?" She was also looking forward to spending some time with them too. Well, mostly Asuka.

"Yes, though I'm sure his schedule will be kind of tight. He has planned some time to spend with us soon after we arrive. I know that much."

"I remember Asuka telling me she had something special planned for Yzak as soon as we docked."

"Really? Yzak didn't tell me about that."

"Maybe it's a surprise, then." Mir gave him a look.

Dearka recognized it. "Okay, I won't ruin it for them."

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"Is it time?" Their two week voyage was coming to a close this morning.

"Yes Yzak, it is." They didn't get the chance to complete their morning ritual. Asuka had something to do so she couldn't wait for him to shave. They would be entering port in a few minutes and she had to see to something.

"I'll be on the bridge." Yzak knew full well that she was up to something but he wasn't about to ask what it was. He knew she would tell him in due time.

Asuka gave him a kiss goodbye.

On the bridge Yzak watched the Minerva dock, followed by the two supply ships. Then it was time for the Retribution. Everything went like clockwork.

"Call Sarah to the bridge," Yzak ordered. She was an ace on the Joule Team and had been one of his best at Jachine Diue. When she arrived, Yzak asked that she oversee the disembarking of all the pilots and maintenance crews.

Even though she was only a pilot, she was used to performing these minor administrative duties. "Sir," she gave a crisp salute as always.

"They'll have one week shore leave, but make sure that the docking crews know that these ships need maintenance ASAP. I want this ship ready to go at a moment's notice."

"I'll take care of it, sir." Sarah departed just as she did everything else; professionally.

Yzak went straight to the ramp but took his time before disembarking, making sure he would be the last of the crew to leave. He took the time to personally congratulate many of the crew on their performance, earning further respect and admiration.

Once it was over, Yzak noticed an extremely bored looking Dearka waiting for him. Keeping him company was an equally bored Miriallia. Shinn and Stellar had left long ago.

"Where is she?" asked Yzak.

Dearka offered his hand. "I don't know, but we're going to head out. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you at the Council session tomorrow."

"10:00 hours. I'll be there." Dearka waved goodbye. Mir waved too, but with less enthusiasm.

Yzak looked around for his mother, Asuka, or anybody that he knew. No such luck. To avoid looking like loser with no friends or family, Yzak calmly made his way toward the elevator. That's where he found his love.

"Hi," she smiled. Asuka had just completed her arrangements. "I've spoken with your mother. There's something I'd like to do before we go to see her."

"Sure," Yzak smiled. She rarely asked him for anything so he knew this must be something important.

Asuka had a car waiting for them. She drove, he rode in the back.

"Am I going to have to ask what this is about?"

"We're almost there." She pulled up to a little park.

Yzak was familiar with it, though he hadn't been here in years. It was very close to his home and he had come here often. There was a cherry tree in the middle. Due to the climate control conditions within the colony, the tree was in full bloom.

"This is your last chance," Asuka announced as they made their way to the tree. She didn't turn around to look at him.

"Do we have time for this?" Yzak was trying very hard to be patient.

Asuka turned her head just enough to let him see that she was crying. "Maybe not, but I wanted to give you one last chance before seeing your mother. She said she would be very disappointed in you. I don't want to see that."

Yzak though long and hard, but with little success. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps this will help." Asuka turned around, putting her hair up in an ancient style.

The last time Yzak had seen that style it was being worn by a woman in a kimono. It always looked to Yzak as if they had done their hair in some kind of bun and held it into place with chopsticks. _Kimono . . . _Before the thought was finished a small breeze kicked up, causing the pink blossoms to fall like snow around them. It reminded him of something . . .

"No luck, huh?" Asuka continued to cry, her hopes dashed.

"There is a story . . ." he began.

"What?" She looked up in disbelief.

"I'm trying to tell you a story." Yzak reached out to dry her tears before continuing. "About a man that spent his entire life looking for the perfect cherry blossom. He spent every day of spring under the cherry trees in his village examining each one as it fell. I'm not really sure what he was looking for. Perhaps perfect symmetry or perfect coloration. He wrote poems about them, but as he grew older and older he never found the perfect one." Yzak paused to look at her face.

Asuka stared at the ground, ashamed of her failure. This was her most important goal and she could not get him to remember.

Yzak continued undaunted. "As an old man, he asked that his children carry his deathbed out to lie under the cherry trees, as it would be his last chance to find the perfect blossom. The last spring of his life. Do you know what he realized as he lay there dying?"

"No," she whispered.

"He realized that they are all perfect."

"I don't understand," she shook her head.

"I suppose not." Yzak lifted her chin to look into his eyes. In his mind he could see her now as he saw her then. In a kimono with her hair done up just like that, the blossoms weaving a gentle dance about her. "He was waiting and searching, but he didn't need to at all. Just like me. I already know what makes you who you are."

She continued to cry. _My name is important too. All I want is for you to call me by my name._

Yzak turned slightly to face the tree. It was a very important tree after all. "I thought you were dead, you know. Your whole family was reported as killed. It's no wonder mother took you in. You were probably the daughter she always wanted."

"Yzak?" _Do you really remember?_

"We were six the only time we ever met, but I can see it so clearly now. Welcome home Shiho."

"Yzak!" She launched herself at him unable to restrain the tears of joy.

A shot rang out . . .

"Shiho?" Yzak was stunned. "Shiho?"

She didn't answer. She just smiled as her body went limp in his arms.

"Shiho?" he asked again.

A trickle of blood from her lips was the only answer he received.

"No. Not now. Why now?" Yzak lifted her into his arms as another shot rang out. This one bit Yzak in the shoulder. He didn't feel the pain as he carried her to the car.

"Love you . . ." A cough. More blood on her lips.

"Hang on. Please hang on." Yzak was almost frantic, racing to the hospital at top speed.

She began to wheeze and cough, gasping for every breath. "I love . . ." There was no sound this time. Only the movement of her lips marked what she was trying to say.

Yzak glanced at her while driving to see that she had closed her eyes and lay very still. Too still.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Good morning." He stood over her with breakfast ready on a tray.

"Hi," Cagalli smiled. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Athrun had carried her to bed last night, as she had fallen asleep doing her paperwork.

"How did you managed to get me in here without waking me."

"You were very tired."

Cagalli noticed that she was in her pajamas. She cocked an eye at him. "You didn't do anything while I was asleep did you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Good. I'd hate to miss any of the fun." They had hardly done anything of that nature in a while and she had a feeling that Athrun was missing it. She was missing it too.

Athrun sat by her to read the morning paper while she ate. "Says here that the negotiations are going well between the Eurasian Federation and the PLANTs."

"That's good." Cagalli leaned over to kiss her fiancée. "But let's not talk politics. This is our day off."

"It is?"

"Did you forget?" Cagalli feigned anger.

"Sorry."

"It's Saturday. I planned to spend the whole day with you, remember?"

"Not really." Athrun honestly didn't remember ever having such a discussion.

"Well we are so I hope you're ready for a ton of fun."

Athrun thought about that for a minute. "Fun, huh? I can't wait." He wore a big grin, like he was about to get a pleasant surprise.

Cagalli popped him on the arm for having his mind in the gutter. "No that kind of fun. Well, maybe later. But that's not what I had in mind."

"I see," Athrun couldn't hide his disappointment well enough to suit Cagalli. It earned him another playful pop.

"I got your travel restrictions lifted. We're going to the beach with Kira and Lacus."

"Ah." Athrun resumed reading the paper. "Stock markets are doing well, but bonds are sliding a bit."

"That's what happens when interest rates level off."

"Guess so." Athrun smiled. She was turning into a savvy leader. The reconstruction had business booming as the influx of government funds mixed with increasing investor confidence.

"Kira and Lacus have challenged us in volleyball," Cagalli announced. "We better win."

"Is that so." Athrun didn't look up, but he continued smiling.

"And I want to teach you how to ocean fish on my boat."

"That could be fun too."

* * *

**_Three _**

"Here we are. Like it?" Dearka opened the door for the girls. He also carried their luggage.

"It's very roomy and fully furnished." Mir was impressed. "How much did this cost?"

"Nothing," Dearka answered. "Normally it would be very expensive, as space is generally sold at a premium in the colonies. But with the war and all, real estate has been on the decline. Less people buying, I guess." Actually, the real reason was that there were less people alive to do the buying.

Stellar was the first to notice the story's incompleteness. "So that would mean it should be cheap, not free."

"Oh, yeah," Dearka laughed. "My father owns this apartment complex. Sorry. I left that part out."

"He owns it?" asked Shinn.

"Yeah. Most Council members have occupations on the side. This just happens to be my father's."

"Speaking of Mr. Elsman, when do we get to meet him?" Stellar was curious. She knew nothing of the PLANTs, the Council, or really much of anything. Each day seemed to bring something new. And Shinn loved her childlike sense of wonder.

"We'll probably all have dinner tonight at our place," Dearka answered.

"Shall I dress formally?" Mir didn't really bring anything of that nature. Stellar didn't either.

"I guess you could . . ." Actually, Dearka had no clue.

"That sounds like an excellent excuse to do some shopping." Stellar clapped her hands together in glee. "And guess who gets to hold the bags."

"Oh boy," Shinn sighed.

"Shinn . . ." Stellar gave him a stern look.

"I suppose it is my duty," Shinn gave his love a pat on the head, regaining her approval.

"Should we call Asuka and invite her along?" Mir was hoping to see her.

"Give her a call, then." Shinn accompanied Stellar to her room for a few private moments together.

Dearka similarly went with Mir to her room. He also had the privilege of holding the phone while Mir unpacked. "I'm not getting an answer."

Mir turned her head to give a questioning look. "Think they're still involved in whatever she had planned?"

"Maybe," Dearka scratched his head. "Oh, wait. Somebody's picking up. Hello, Asuka?"

Miriallia watched as Dearka's face turned very pale.

"I see. I'll be right there." Dearka stood up and returned Mir's phone to the cradle. "Don't leave," he ordered her.

"What's wrong?" Mir dropped her nearly empty suitcase sensing something was up.

"Trouble. Do not leave this building."

"Alright. Come back soon."

"I will," Dearka closed the door behind him. Knocking on Stellar's door he let them know he didn't want them to open the door. "I've got to go. Don't leave them, Shinn. Stay together. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Shinn came out with only a few smudged lip prints to mark what he had been up to. "What is it?"

Dearka whispered, "Yzak and Asuka are in the hospital. I've got to go."

* * *

**_Four _**

"Kira?"

The volleyball fell at his feet. His eyes were glazed over, so he didn't even see its approach.

"Kira?" Lacus placed a hand on the small of his back. She knew that would do the trick. "Tell me what's the matter."

Kira came out of his daze to answer, "Something's wrong. I feel it. Something big."

"What is it?" Cagalli, with Athrun in tow, over to check as Kira sat down in the sand.

Kira took a deep breath, drawing it all in. "It's gone. I don't feel anything anymore." Concentrating the best he knew how made little difference. As suddenly as it came, it had gone. The strange feeling just wasn't there anymore.

"Kira, you're worrying me." Cagalli placed a hand on her little brother's cheek.

"Stay on guard, Athrun. Events are beginning to move in unusual ways. I'm afraid something terrible will happen, and we'll be drawn into it all over again."

"I don't understand." Athrun scratched his head. _You sure have gotten weird, old friend._

"We are all in danger," Lacus began to see what Kira was hinting at. "All the attacks on us have been related, and it's only going to get worse. Banadeen, the Seirans, Blue Cosmos, the Zala Faction. It's all connected."

"They're about to make their next big move." Kira suggested, "You might want to get the Archangel ready."

* * *

End Part Ten

* * *

**A/N**

Originally, Asuka's real identity was going to be Nami. I changed it to Shiho at the last minute, so if you see a Nami here or there now you know the reason why.

Well, that's it for now. Time for a break (i.e., don't expect updates for at least a week).

**End A/N**


	11. Part Eleven

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

C2 Managers – I don't know why, but every time I update this blankety-blank story it gets dropped from every C2. I tried to report that to the bug address, but the email bounced back. I guess if you want this to remain in your C2 then you'll have to put it back up there every time I update?

A section in part nine may require a bit of explanation, so let me see if I can clear it up a bit.

Having Athrun and Cagalli spend some time away from each other is a pretty good idea but at that point he's still under house arrest. If he actually did leave to get some separation, it would have to be out of Orb with the distinct possibility of never returning. I didn't exactly spell that out (hoping some would remember), but that's why I kind of gave Cagalli a sense of desperation about that whole scene. If she had let him go then he was really going to be gone for good.

Postponing the wedding would be an even better idea, but there's just one problem with that. It's political (weapon against Yuna), it's been announced (Yuna's ball and other things), and any delay will show a weakness within the Athha household. If the inner turmoil of their relationship went public, then it would only hasten the pressure Cagalli would be under to give concessions to the Senate and other Houses. Enemies tend to come at you when you're at your weakest.

And before I forget, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"How is she?" Dearka came to sit beside his best friend.

Yzak shook his head. She had gone into surgery on her arrival. Yzak threatened to kill everyone in the vicinity if she didn't make it. Now he sat by her side as she lay in intensive care. Yzak refused treatment of his own wound until now. A nurse was digging a slug out of his shoulder as he kept vigil over her.

"That's got to hurt," Dearka winced as the bullet was drawn out.

"Not really," Yzak lied. He didn't flinch, though. Not even as the nurse finished patching him up.

"Is she going to make it?" Dearka put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Yzak shook his head. "It's up to her now."

They sat in silence a while before Dearka asked what happened.

"I remembered who she was. As she advanced to hug me, a bullet meant for my heart got lodged in her lung. The second shot hit my shoulder as I picked her up. Now we're here." Yzak's fury was only evident in his eyes. His voice was calm, almost cold. "If we hadn't been so close to the hospital she wouldn't have made it."

Dearka had never seen him this angry. Despite all the outbursts of the past, all the punches thrown at friend and foe alike, Dearka had never seen him like this. Yzak always had a death glare, but now it seemed as if his gaze could really cause the death of those unlucky enough to be its target.

"I'll find who did this and I will skin them alive," Yzak's eyes narrowed.

Dearka knew he would keep that promise if it was the last thing he ever did. Every word of it, and in every gruesome detail.

"My mother will arrive soon. Greet her," Yzak dismissed him. He sent all others from the room some time ago. Only the one nurse and Dearka were permitted in. Next would be his mother. He wanted a few minutes alone before then.

"Sure." Dearka took the nurse out of the room. He whispered, "Wait out here for a bit." The nurse nodded.

Yzak stroked the young girl's hair with one hand while holding her hand with the other. "Don't you dare die on me, Shiho. Not now, not ever. That's an order." He had never issued an order to her. Not like that. For a moment, he almost thought she returned his gentle squeeze.

"Yzak?" It was Ezaria.

Dearka was issuing orders for guards outside. No one should get past them while Dearka would be the last line of defense. He knew Yzak wouldn't trust anyone else to be this close to them.

"Hello mother." Yzak didn't turn around for her. This was perhaps the first time in his life when he didn't go out of his way to show her respect.

"You two have become close," she observed.

"That was your intention." This time Yzak did turn to look at his mother. "Forgive my weakness, mother."

"It is not weakness to fall in love, though it may seem so at times. I've done it once or twice myself." Ezaria took the seat that Dearka had recently vacated.

"I remembered." Yzak held his head high. "I hoped that I wouldn't disappoint you."

"I could never be disappointed in you, Yzak." She hugged her son for the first time in years.

"This happened because she didn't want you to be disappointed. She took me to the cherry tree where we first kissed. Seeing her there brought it all back"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. They would have come for me sooner or later."

"Will she pull through?"

"Yes. I gave her an order. She hasn't failed me yet." Yzak smiled.

As if on cue, a brief smile seemed to pass across Shiho's lips as well. Perhaps Yzak's mind was playing tricks on him.

"We will have to move her when she's stable." Ezaria stood to take a position on the opposite side of the bed from Yzak. "You two should go into hiding."

"Yes. But I make the call." Yzak took a deep breath, resuming his gentle strokes to Shiho's hair. "Do you have any idea who would have done this?"

"Unfortunately no." She reached out to place her hand over her son's. "But I will help you find them."

"Thank you mother."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Oh dear. Is there anything we can do?"

Miriallia was on the phone with her boyfriend. Shinn had kept the three of them together. Not just in the apartment, but in the same room.

"I see. We'll be here when you return." Mir hung up and told her friends all that had transpired.

As they finished a knock came at the door. "Who is it?" demanded Shinn. He had his gun drawn.

"Tad Elsman. I have a key, you know."

"Don't bother," Shinn opened the door for the councilman but he didn't put away the gun. "I must apologize in advance, sir."

"I see." Councilman Elsman glared at the brash young man that had the gall to answer the door with the gun trained on him. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"Since this is your place, why don't you come in?" Miriallia didn't wait for an answer before taking the gentleman by the arm and leading him to the couch. "There's a bit of a problem with the Joule family. My friend is a bit on edge so please forgive him."

"Mind telling me what the problem is, young lady?" Mr. Elsman began to calm down a bit as Shinn put his gun away.

Mir matched the gentleman's formality, though she worked overtime to be as polite as possible. "Yes. Councilman Joule and his bodyguard are in the hospital as we speak. They were attacked earlier and Dearka has gone to assess the situation. Shinn is under orders to guard us until your son's return."

"He's doing a good job of it." Knowing the situation seemed to help his manner quite a bit. "You must be Miriallia. Call me Tad."

"Thank you Tad. Please call me just Mir," she shook the offered hand in greeting. "This is a fellow companion, Stellar. And of course there's Shinn."

"Pleasure to meet you all, though I had hoped it would go better than this."

Mir gave the man a kind smile. "It appears that there will always be a problem with first impressions between our two families."

"I'm afraid I don't understand . . ."

"There will be plenty of time to discuss embarrassing stories about Dearka later," Stellar interrupted. "What we should do now is discuss our next move."

"That shouldn't be a problem. If someone is after the Joule family, there will be no place for them to hide here. Security in this colony is usually very tight and you should all be as safe here as anywhere." Tad stood up to look over the kids carefully.

"Dearka will be back soon," Mir informed him. "I just spoke with him over the phone."

"Thank you, young lady. I can see why Dearka is so fond of you," Tad smiled. "You remind me of his mother."

"Thank you, sir," Mir matched his smile. "I just hope that this turns out for the best."

* * *

**_Three _**

"What now?" Dearka leaned into the doorway to see Yzak watching his girl. Ezaria had left to see to some matters.

"I guess you can go home," Yzak informed him. "See to Miriallia. She's probably worried sick."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Mother will be back soon, and I've called in some of my people."

"I'll wait a little longer until they get here." Dearka came all the way in to get a good look at the patient. She seemed to be in a peaceful slumber. "You never did tell me her real name."

"Shiho. I don't recall the last name, but it's not important. She will be known as Shiho Joule from now on."

Her heartbeat was strong. They would be able to take her off the ventilator soon. It looked like she would make it.

"So she's your fiancée. How long ago was it arranged?"

"We were six and only met that one time."

Dearka didn't ask for any more details. He knew he wouldn't get them anyway.

"Go home. I'll be fine." Yzak was telling him to get out. Now.

Dearka got the message.

"Shiho . . ."

Dearka could barely hear Yzak calling her name as he left. He didn't want to leave, but Mir probably was biting her nails waiting for his return. The drive was short and uneventful, but the scene at Mir's apartment was a little bit odd.

Shinn was still standing guard and answering the door with gun drawn. Tad, Miriallia and Stellar were sitting in the living room having tea.

"I see you've all met." Dearka's first order of business was to pat Mir on the head before taking a seat.

"How is Asuka?" asked Mir.

"I think she'll make it." Dearka let out a sigh. He didn't realize until now just how tiring guard duty could be. "They shot her in the back trying to get to Yzak."

"That is disheartening news." Tad's frown grew. "Do the Joules need assistance?"

"No, but I think Yzak's getting ready for war."

"Oh dear," Mir put a hand on Dearka's left forearm. He still hadn't had the scar removed from where he took a bullet for her. He was thinking of keeping it as a badge of honor.

"They made him mad, just like in Carpenteria." Dearka shook his head. "But then it was just business. Now it's personal."

"I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Tad took a sip of tea, watching Dearka scowl at him. "It's not that I'm unfeeling, son. This needs to go through the Council before he goes off on what may be a witch hunt. This isn't Carpenteria and Yzak won't be able to get away with the same tactics here."

Dearka let it go. This wasn't the time or place to get into a fight with his father. "Well, we can't worry about it now. How about dinner?"

"Yes, that's a good idea." Mir supported Dearka.

"Of course." Now that Councilman Elsman was on board, the suggestion was accepted. "It's a short trip to my home and we can all ride together."

* * *

**_Four _**

"The preparations have been made," Cagalli informed them. "All that we need to do now is give the word."

"That's good news." Athrun was in his favorite chair, dutifully guarding his master.

Cagalli sighed, "Yeah. Murrue and Andy have contacted much of the old crew as well. They've agreed to come along if we need them."

"Great." Kira arose, with Lacus at his side. "Then all we need to do is be ready when the dam bursts."

"Where do you think it'll come from first?" Cagalli arose too to stand by Athrun's side as her little brother left.

"From within. It always comes from within." That's all Kira needed to say. Cagalli's enemies in the Senate would be the first to make their move.

As they walked down the hall, Lacus wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "It will be alright, won't it?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Kira stopped by a window to look out at the night sky. "There will be bloodshed, and that's never alright." He would have to fight again. Maybe even kill. The thought of what he had done in Tassel still sickened him, and it would cast a shadow over him for the rest of his life.

"We must proceed forward hoping for the best, Kira."

He smiled down at her. "You're right, as always."

"Of course I am," Lacus returned the smile. "Now let's try and forget about it for the evening."

"Sure." Kira lifted her over his head, spun her around, and let her drop into his arms. He cradled her as he carried her to his room, like groom crossing the threshold with the blushing bride. The scene would have been perfect had Mr. Pink not flung himself down the hall to hit Kira in the head.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"I'm sorry about this."

"No, it's alright." Miriallia snuggled up to her boyfriend as they lay on the couch pretending to watch television. They were in her apartment. Stellar likely had Shinn off in her room doing something similar.

"I wanted to be able to take you guys out for some fun, but it looks like we're hiding out even here." Dearka shook his head in disgust.

"Really Dearka, it's alright." Mir gave him a peck on the cheek.

"At least we all get to spend a lot of time together."

Mir laughed. "Yeah. Sometimes I think Shinn moved in with us."

"Does it bother you?"

"Only when you're not here too. Then I get lonely. But at least Stellar can get him to do some of our laundry for us." Mir took a deep breath, letting his cologne fill her senses. She picked it out for him during one shopping trip they went on in Onogoro. "Any news?"

"Not since yesterday."

"It's been ten days. Can I at least go see her?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't even know where they are."

"Yzak's gone underground, huh?" All she knew was that they were no longer in the hospital.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You remember that murder on the news last night?"

"Yeah. That was pretty sick." It turned Mir's stomach just thinking about it. They didn't show any pictures, but the verbal description was more than enough.

"I think that was Yzak fulfilling a promise." Dearka felt Mir stiffen.

"You think that girl was the shooter?" The victim was a teenage girl, her body dumped in an alley. She was missing her skin. All of it.

"Probably so. They just identified her this morning. She was a champion sharpshooter in the academy."

Mir was getting queasy just thinking about it. "He would do that? To a girl?"

"If she was the one, then yes I believe he would." Dearka let out a sigh. "On the bright side, this may mean that we'll get to see them soon."

"Has Yzak been at the Council meetings?"

"No. Just his mother. Some of the members were thinking of censuring Yzak for his absences, but thankfully they thought better of it. They cited extenuating circumstances but I think they're really just afraid Yzak will turn on them too. This way he can go about it quietly and the Council can hush it up."

"Dearka, I'll be back in a minute." Mir got up heading for the bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Mir shook her head. "I just don't want to talk about these things right now."

"Right. Sorry." Dearka didn't wait for her on the couch. Instead, he took a walk outside.

By the time Mir found him, Dearka was wrapping up a call on his cell phone. "What is it?" she asked.

"Yzak's coming home. You'll get to see Asuka tonight." Though he knew her real name, it was hard to break the habit of calling her Asuka.

"Great," Mir smiled.

"Yzak wants to have a nice dinner together, just the four of us. You know what that means?"

"Shopping?" Mir's smile widened.

"Exactly. I'll wait here while you grab your things."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Mmm." Stellar felt utter contentment. But then, she always felt that in Shinn's arms.

"Enjoying life in the PLANTs?" He was watching TV as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yep."

"I hope things settle down soon." Shinn was hoping Yzak would settle matters quickly, but for his own purposes. Yzak promised to help Stellar, which would be kind of hard for him to do at the moment.

"I'm sure they will. Then we can go shopping and to that theme park Mir told me about and all sorts of restaurants . . ." Her list went on.

Shinn smiled. Stellar was happy and that's all that mattered. Her withdrawal symptoms were decreasing steadily. Through regular exercise with Shinn, she was even learning to control herself a little better. She rarely went off the deep end in the heat of competition these days, and he could always bring her back. While in Orb, whenever they had a fight she nearly lost all semblance of sanity.

"Are you listening to me?" Stellar gave him an intense glare.

"Of course," he lied. Next she would call him on his bluff, demanding to know the last thing she said. Instead of waiting for the inevitable he decided to go for a ticklish spot.

"Stop it."

He didn't listen. He had her rolling in uncontrollable laughter.

"Shinn, please stop." When he didn't listen this time, she decided to play dirty pool of her own.

Their mutual tickle attack session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Stellar straightened herself up a bit before letting her roommate in. "What's up?"

"Dearka and I are going shopping," Mir announced. "We may go from there straight to dinner, so you two will have the place to yourselves for a while."

"Have things have taken a turn for the better?" Shinn arose to join Stellar at the door.

"I hope so. Yzak invited Dearka and I over for dinner."

Stellar smiled. "That's good news. Say hello to your friend for me."

"I'll do that. You two behave," Mir departed with a wink. She knew full well they wouldn't behave. Not in the slightest.

Once they heard the front door close, Stellar turned on Shinn with an evil gleam in her eye. "Now there's no one to hear you scream."

"I could say the same thing," Shinn laughed. His next sentence was uninterrupted by one of Stellar's famous flying tackles.

"Shinn? What's wrong?"

"You made me hit my head on the floor, that's what's wrong." Shinn gently slid her off to the side so he could get up. "You know, this has been so weird."

"What has?" Stellar was confused about a lot of things. She had never seen this look on Shinn's face before. She didn't like it.

"Being happy like this. I was always a miserable jerk. Even after all this time together, I can't imagine myself actually being this good to anyone." In the academy, he was always in trouble. Punching fellow cadets and instructors were not infrequent, and he received more than he gave. And he was always such a punk to Luna, even though they were dating.

"You've been very nice to me," Stellar took his hand. "Aren't you happy with me?" She almost cracked just thinking of being rejected.

"I'm very happy with you," Shinn smiled. "Maybe your problems have helped me to forget my own." No, it was more than that. Something ineffable.

"I don't understand."

"For months, all I could see when I closed my eyes was my family. My sister's severed arm right at my feet." Shinn pointed at the ground. He could almost see it as it was. He pointed a little further away, "Nothing identifiable was left of my parents."

"Oh God, Shinn. I'm so sorry." She went to hug him. Before Shinn she had nothing, was nothing. Now she was beginning to see that Shinn once had it all and lost it.

Something inside him had changed, and for the better. He couldn't tell how, but he knew it was because of her. He wanted to take care of her, and in doing so the sting of his trauma was greatly abated. She gave him something to do that didn't require rage and hatred. On the contrary, he had to bury that deep down.

"I haven't gotten into any fights or cussed people out, and you know why?" asked Shinn.

"Why?" Stellar buried her face in his shirt.

"You." Of that he was sure.

* * *

**_Three _**

Unbeknown to Shinn and Stellar, there was another blond with brown eyes who had a habit of tackling loved ones. Granted Stellar did so more often, but the results were always the same; some poor guy lying flat on his back.

"Cagalli, one of these days you're going to get hurt doing this."

"Not so long as you catch me." Cagalli snuggled onto her protector and bodyguard in the floor of her private study.

Athrun chuckled, "Okay, one of these days you're going to hurt me doing this."

"Probably so." Cagalli didn't seem to care at the moment. They had a few moments alone and she had that look in her eyes. No work, none of Kira's premonitions to spoil the mood, and . . . "Damn."

It was the phone.

"I'll get it." Athrun slid out from under her to take the phone from Cagalli's desk. "Yes? I see . . . Very well . . . I'll tell her."

"What now?" Cagalli lay on the rug in utter depression.

Athrun came to join her in the floor. "That was Kisaka. The Senate is preparing for its big push."

"Just great." Cagalli let her man place her head in his lap.

Stroking her hair, he let her in on the rest of the news. "A treaty is on the table with the Atlantic Federation. It's mostly trade and travel stuff, but it's worded in such a way to open the door to a military alliance."

"Anything else?"

"Here's the biggie. Morgenroete is in danger of losing its protected business status if it doesn't begin catering to the Earth Forces."

"I see. Very troubling. Though they're a private corporation, they wouldn't make any money if they didn't have the implicit backing of the Orb government. And if they lost the Orb contracts, then there wouldn't be any way for Morgenroete to stay in business." Cagalli hid her face. "Damn."

"We're in it deep this time. See any way out?"

"Not yet. I'll need some time to think about it." Cagalli rose to her feet, already weary of the task that lay ahead. "I think we need to take a nice long vacation when this is over."

Athrun arose to join her. "That's assuming it'll ever be over." They both took their positions; Cagalli behind her desk, Athrun in his favorite chair.

"Yeah. With our luck Orb will be in ruins by the time we got back." Cagalli started digging out binders and searching through her computer. She had to find every piece of legislation, every Senate rule and lots of phone numbers. It was going to be a busy day after all.

* * *

**_Four _**

Miriallia looked stunning. She searched and searched for an orange evening gown. The one she settled on was rather pricey but Dearka didn't mind it a bit. In fact, he insisted she get it. The dress was long with a slit up to the thigh and was in an off-the-shoulder design. Dearka wore a suit that Miriallia had selected from his collection at home. Arriving at the Joule residence, they were not greeted as warmly as they would have liked.

But this was Yzak. They shouldn't have expected much in the first place. "There's a few ground rules first."

"Ground rules?" Mir cocked her head in disbelief. They had just crossed the threshold into the Yzak's home and already he was issuing demands.

"Yes. Ground rules." Yzak gave her a momentary glare to let her know he was dead serious. "First, do not let her stand. Do not make her laugh. Do not let her do anything that will cause irregular or heavy breathing."

Mir nodded. She knew it was serious business, but couldn't Yzak be overreacting a bit?

Dearka knew he wasn't. Recovering from a collapsed lung was nothing to take lightly. "How is she?"

Yzak relaxed his stern face for a brief moment. "Much better. She'll be fine, but I'd like to keep her out of the infirmary which means she has to take it very easy the next few days. She still can't speak yet."

"_That is not entirely true."_ It was an electronic voice coming from inside the next room. She was in an elegant strapless evening dress, emerald green to match her eyes. Her scar had been removed before leaving the hospital, being her first request on regaining consciousness. She was also in a wheelchair with a computer on a tray above her lap typing away. "_This laptop is the only way Yzak permits me to speak."_ As tired as she was, she smiled at the sight of her long-lost roommate from their days in Tassel. "_It is good to see you again, Mir."_

"Asuka!" Mir ran over to give her friend a hug. When they first met, Mir kind of thought she was a bit of a psycho. What she did to her face, how fond she seemed to be of her night out on the town killing would-be assassins, etc. But over the past few weeks Mir had realized how much she really missed Asuka and her quirky sense of humor. Not to mention her ever so polite smile.

"Please call her Shiho. She prefers it," Yzak informed them.

"Right. Sorry," Mir gave her friend another quick hug before returning to Dearka's side.

"Come. Dinner is waiting." Yzak pushed Shiho's wheelchair to a dining table.

It wasn't large, but there was plenty of room for the four of them. Candle light, soft music and some nice vintage wine made the meal nice and romantic.

"_Our first double date,"_ Shiho retained her polite smile even through her weariness. She looked quite pitiful, but her eyes showed her true feelings on the subject. Shiho was almost ecstatic to have Yzak taking such good care of her. He was babying her, really.

Yzak didn't even growl at her comment. "Shiho and I would like to ask a favor of you two."

"Sure," Dearka volunteered.

"What is it?" asked Miriallia.

"We need witnesses. Tomorrow." Yzak's discomfort permeated the room. He left the rest of the explanation to Shiho.

Shiho explained, "_I have waited for my fiancée for a decade. Yzak was kind enough to allow me a small ceremony tomorrow, and who better to serve as best man and maid of honor than our best friends?"_

"I would be honored." Dearka tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Yzak would explode if his lip twitched even the slightest little bit.

"We would be glad to help out," Mir said. She wore a broad smile, one which matched that of Shiho. Mir had a feeling that the reason Shiho was trying so hard with Yzak was because he was the little boy in her story. It seemed so long ago since they had that girl-talk session aboard the Archangel, but now it all came together nicely. Like a jigsaw puzzle, it all made sense once the pieces were in place. Shiho had conquered, and even managed to tame Yzak a bit.

"Yes. Mother will be delighted." Yzak almost smiled. Almost.

"Speaking of Ezaria, where is she this evening?" Dearka took a sip of wine, draining his glass.

"She had some business to attend to." Yzak's brow furrowed in worry.

"Still expecting trouble?" asked Dearka.

Yzak's frown grew. "No. I believe the followers of Zala got my message."

"Please tell me you didn't do that," Mir requested. "That story on the news . . ."

"I did. And several others behind the scenes, though not with such extreme methods." Yzak's eyes hardened, but not at Miriallia. Seeing her disgust, he explained "You may not agree with my tactics, but you cannot deny that they can be effective."

"I do not agree at all." Mir lowered her face to avoid eye contact with Yzak.

"Do you honestly believe that Dearka wouldn't do something drastic if you were injured? Or killed?" Yzak watched her face carefully. "You remember what our gentle crybaby Yamato did in Tassel, right?"

Mir remembered seeing Dearka kill their assailant in the halls underneath the Onogoro command center. She still had nightmares about it on occasion. Dearka pulling the knife out of the corpse's head, wiping the blade on the dead man's shirt. "I believe Dearka would, yes."

"Hopefully it is over," Yzak sighed. He reached over to take the hand of his dearest Shiho. "At least for now. Let's not discuss this matter further. It is making us all uncomfortable." He would never tell anyone, but for days Yzak heard nothing but that girl's screams every time he closed his eyes.

The others were just as eager to change the subject.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"Morning." Athrun decided to have breakfast with his best friend, for a change.

"Yeah." Tensions were still relatively high between them after all that had transpired, but at least Kira was willing to put it behind him. He still didn't want to chat much with Athrun, however.

One week to go before the big day. It was Saturday. Athrun's last Saturday as a free man, though he hadn't really been feeling very free lately. "So what is that you're working on?"

"Something Andy, Murrue and I all thought would be a neat idea. And Lacus says I need a hobby." Kira passed Athrun the pad across the small table. "I was thinking of calling her the Jupitress."

"Interesting." It was massive, well armed and quite practical in design. "A colony ship?"

"Yeah," Kira sighed. "To Jupiter. It'll probably never get anywhere though, but it's nice to fantasize about doing something really remarkable in my life." _Besides fighting and killing, that is. _When Kira wanted to get away from it all, he really meant getting away.

"Personally, I think it's a great idea. Nobody's gone to Jupiter since George Glenn. You would be just as famous if you actually took a colony beyond the asteroid belt."

"Well, the idea was to get the ship beyond the belt. Then tow a sizable asteroid into Jupiter's orbit and build the colony there. Or put the colony in the asteroid itself. That could work too."

"Don't give up on it if it's your dream," Athrun smiled. _Kira's still a daydreamer._ Athrun handed the pad back to his friend.

"I'd like to go someday but I'd want everyone else to come too. Unfortunately, we all have responsibilities that keep us here." Kira wore a frown, with his brow etched in worry. Such was common these days. He could feel the sands of time slipping through the hourglass of his life, and there was still no sign that their enemies were on the move.

The Senate bill was passed, though not without a stiff fight from Cagalli and those still loyal to the House of Athha. Morgenroete was in chaos, though that was mostly due to something Andy and Chief Simmons had done.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kira punched up some other info for his friend. "I designed this just for you. It's a secret, though."

Athrun was wide-eyed when he saw it. The KYS-X072 Jegan. It was light, fast and incredibly powerful. Over twice as powerful as the original X105 Strike, in fact. Second generation Phase Shift was included. Spherical cockpit lined with monitors. And special batteries. "Deuterion beam?"

"Yeah. It was something Morgenroete put on the Minerva and retrofitted onto the Archangel. It recharges the batteries of the mobile suit mid-battle."

"Makes sense, now that N-Jammer Cancelers are banned by the Treaty of Junius."

Kira's Freedom was likely to be the last nuclear powered mobile suit for some time. "Morgenroete secretly produced a dozen of these before Chief Simmons and some others began to throw monkey wrenches into the works. Actually, most of those within Morgenroete thought they were working on Murasames the whole time. The Jegans powerful right off the assembly line, but the prototype was built with you in mind so it's quite a bit better. I'm sure you could still squeeze even more out of it after you get a chance to tweak it a bit."

Athrun hadn't been keeping up, so he was understandably confused. "Huh?"

"The dozen M2 Jegans were for the Archangel. Cagalli and I don't want them in the regular Orb military in case we have to fight our way out of the country someday. We can't stall for much longer, but it may be enough. I'd rather fight old M1s or even the new M11C Murasames than these Jegans. I think Andy even had most of the data for the Jegans destroyed."

Athrun hadn't thought of that. But it was possible that they'd have to cut themselves an exit when things turned sour in Orb. "What does the KYS stand for? I know what ZGMF and GAT stand for, but I've never heard of KYS."

"That means it's a Kira Yamato Special," Kira grinned.

Athrun got a good laugh out of that. "Okay, okay. Any other surprises you and Andy have been working on while I've been bored out of my mind guarding Cagalli?"

"Yep. There's another ship class we designed to provide support for the Jupitress. I wanted to have two of them so that they could dock with the Jupitress like the Meteors on the Eternal. For names I was thinking of Ra Cailum and Ra Cutter. They're a lot like the Archangel in size and power, though they're not designed to act independently for long missions. I meant them to be fast and maneuverable, providing cover for the colony ship just in case of trouble."

"Expecting space monsters out near Jupiter?"

"No," Kira shook his head. "But I fully expect trouble. It seems to follow me everywhere I go."

Athrun couldn't deny the truth in that. Taking a closer look, Athrun saw how truly remarkable their design was. The hangars were in the rear center, as opposed to forward of the bridge like in the Archangel and Nazca class ships. Airlocks for the mobile suits were on each side of the ship. Two catapult and runway setups were also on either side of the ship and completely open to space. "One question. Why have the runways exposed like that?"

"In an attack, the hangar will always be the most vulnerable part of the ship. There's no way around that. But after seeing the Archangel in combat for so long, I always wished that there was some way to cut down on the internal damaged caused by emergency landings. If the takeoffs and landings were outside and to the side of the airlocks, then perhaps a wreck wouldn't potentially take the whole ship out of commission."

"Makes sense," Athrun had to admit. Even if it did fly in the face of all the conventional wisdom.

Kira did know of a drawback to his design, however. "Unfortunately, designing it this way makes it completely useless in the atmosphere. That thing's so non-aerodynamic it's ridiculous. It's space combat only."

* * *

**_Two _**

He hated this. She was being treated like an animal. Shinn had trusted Yzak. But then again, maybe this was the right way to go about it.

The doctor had told her something like, "Okay, Ms. Loussier. This shouldn't hurt a bit, but if it does it shouldn't be much. Just let us know if you're uncomfortable and we'll see what we can do about it."

Stellar was in a hospital patient's gown, lying strapped into a bed. Shinn held her hand as she squeezed in sheer terror. Her wrists and ankles were secured to protect her from herself as much as to protect the doctors and nurses.

No one had a clue what trying to deprogram this poor girl would do. It was all a shot in the dark. Shinn would have never agreed to this if the risk to Stellar wasn't greater without having this procedure done. And Stellar wanted to pilot. This was a necessary first step toward that goal. It wouldn't be a great idea to have her freak out in a 40 meter tall walking weapon of mass destruction.

These kinds of procedures had been done before, and at times were greatly successful. But this was Stellar; the result of a twisted experiment by the Atlantic Federation and Blue Cosmos.

They placed a visor over Stellar's eyes. It would display things, text and images, in an effort to begin unwinding the mangled thoughts within her fragile mind.

"I'm scared, Shinn." Stellar tightened her grip on his hand.

"It's okay, Stellar. I'm here. I won't leave you."

Yzak and a fully recovered Shiho were in the room also. Miriallia wanted to come and support her roommate, but everything that went on in this facility had some need for security clearances.

"We'll begin when you're ready, Ms. Loussier." The doctor went over to sit at the computer terminal.

"I'm ready," Stellar whimpered. Then she found her inner reserves. "I'm ready," she said with a little more resolve. This had to be done. She didn't want to live with this fear anymore. The fear that one day she would leave Shinn and forget everything.

The procedure went well. In the beginning.

After a few minutes Stellar's hands and feet began to twitch. Then she shuddered a bit, but she still didn't cry out. After ten minutes had passed Stellar's body began to writhe in silent agony. Eventually every muscle in her body went taught. Arching her back and straining with all the effort she could manage, she almost floated above the table. Nothing but her wrists, ankles and the back of her head touched the table.

And Shinn began to feel something. When they first met there was a tingling sensation. It was inexplicable and the root of their connection to each other. Love at first sight, but also something . . . something more.

Stellar still didn't scream, but Shinn did. A bloodcurdling cry of desperation. Her agony became his. Pain, unbelievable pain in his head. "Stop it now!" he screamed. It seemed Stellar was crying for help through Shinn.

Yzak agreed that this was going too far.

"We can't, Commander Joule." The doctor explained, "If we stop now it may leave her mind in an even worse state. Her brain could turn to mush, so to speak." Basically, if they pulled the plug then Stellar would be a blank slate again. Or worse; a vegetable.

The procedure lasted another ten minutes, but for Shinn it seemed an eternity. He felt all of Stellar's terror, her trauma. His brain was engulfed in flames as a swirl of conflicting emotions crowded all his senses. Hatred, love, fear, confidence, envy, compassion, loneliness, happiness, desperation, ecstasy.

When it was over, both Shinn and Stellar slumped in unconsciousness. Shinn fell so hard that he cracked his head open on the stainless steel floor.

Shinn awoke in the infirmary with an arm draped over him. It was several hours later. "Stellar?"

She was out cold, but Yzak and Shiho were fully alert and waiting for him to regain consciousness.

"How do you feel?" asked Shiho. Her voice was a bit more raspy than he remembered it being in Carpenteria.

"Like someone set off a nuke in my head," Shinn was flat. "What the hell happened?"

"We were hoping you could answer that," Shiho informed him. "Stellar regained consciousness half an hour ago and seems to be fine. We couldn't keep her in her bed, though." Shiho pointed to the vacant cot next to his. The sheets were ruffled and the pillow had a dimple in it like someone was sleeping there recently.

"You sure she's fine?" Shinn was less than convinced.

"No, but that's what she said. She didn't remember any pain, or your scream, or anything really." Shiho's polite smile couldn't disguise her worry over Shinn and his love. "When she awoke, it was like she was just taking a restful nap."

"The doctor cleared her," Yzak informed Shinn. "You two can go home when she wakes up. Come back tomorrow for a full report. The analysis should be done by then."

Shiho followed her master as he departed, leaving the couple alone.

"Stellar?" Shinn moved her bangs to get a better look at her face. She moved to place an ear directly over his heart. A smile brushed across her lips whenever Shinn's hand stroked her hair. "I love you, Stellar. Please be okay."

"Mmm," was the response.

"How do you feel?" Shinn wanted to hear it from her.

"Like I died and was reborn." Stellar sat up and stretched like a kitten. "They said you hurt yourself." Stellar gently stroked the bandage Shinn didn't even know was on his head.

"You didn't have any headaches or other pain?" Shinn knew she did, but she seemed perfectly content at the moment.

"I don't think so."

"Any personality changes or tendencies to be less Stellar-like? Because I love you just the way you are."

Stellar rewarded him with a smile and a kiss. "Okay Shinn, I get it. You don't have to try so hard with me. I'm head over heels for you too. Can we go home now?"

"Sure," Shinn smiled.

"Shinn?" Stellar stopped cold as they went through the doorway. "You have to stay with me tonight." There was a sense of urgency to her voice.

"Um, okay . . ." Shinn knew Miriallia wouldn't be happy about it. There would have to be a lot of laundry and other chores done to make up for this intrusion.

"I feel funny and I don't want to be alone." Stellar turned on him, giving him a harsh look; a look he had never seen before. Her brown eyes pierced his very soul. "And you said you were going to propose. Now would be a good time."

Shinn took the hint. "Let's go pick out a ring on our way back to your apartment."

* * *

**_Three _**

"How did it go?" Miriallia greeted her roommate warmly upon her return.

"Good. I feel good. Don't remember much of it, though." Actually, Stellar didn't remember anything after telling the doctor that she was ready.

"Miriallia, I have a small favor to ask of you." Shinn wasn't comfortable with this request, but Stellar insisted that he be the one to ask it.

"What? You want to move in?" Mir passed Shinn a smirk.

"That would be great!" Stellar clapped her hands together in glee.

"I don't think so," Mir frowned. "Look Shinn, you're a nice guy and all but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Besides, I think my boyfriend would get mad if I had another boyfriend on the side. Especially a live-in boyfriend." Miriallia was making a joke out of it, trying to make Shinn as uncomfortable as possible.

Normally Stellar would be rolling on the floor with laughter at such an exchange. But she wasn't feeling well today. "Shinn has to stay with me tonight. He is mine." Stellar clenched and unclenched her fists, her knuckles turning white with strain.

Mir took a step back. "Okay. Sorry. I was just kidding around."

"It'll be alright," Shinn moved between the girls. He could see how frightened Mir was. "Stellar's had a rough day," he whispered to Mir.

"It's fine," Mir smiled. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, Shinn. I don't have a problem with it at all."

"Good," Stellar stalked off to her room.

"I take it things didn't go so well," Mir sighed.

"No, I don't think it did." Shinn couldn't really tell Miriallia. He couldn't find the words to describe what had happened. Shinn wasn't even sure of it himself. "I'll talk to you later."

Mir watched as a worried Shinn went to check on Stellar. She thought she heard crying when Shinn opened the bedroom door. Mir had never heard Stellar sob. Weird.

"Stellar?" Shinn sat with her on the bed, holding her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Oh God, Shinn. I feel so sick."

Shinn felt sick too. "I don't think we can both vomit at once. Only one bathroom."

His comment drew a chuckle between sobs. "Don't go. Please stay with me forever."

"I will. That's a promise." Shinn took the small jewelry box out of his pocket. "I don't ever want to be a part from you. Please marry me."

"Of course. Right now this very minute wouldn't be soon enough." Stellar wasn't a patient girl. Not now and maybe not ever. The two seconds it took Shinn to take the ring out and slide it on her finger was too much. She broke down and cried her heart out.

"Please, Stellar. Please be okay." Shinn placed a hand on her cheek.

"I am just fine," she cried in defiance. Stellar didn't know what, if anything, was wrong. She felt too far away from him, though she was wrapped in his arms.

He sensed what Stellar felt and tightened his hug just a bit. She felt alone. He felt it as well. The pain returned to Shinn's head, but it left just as quickly as it had come. The void it left behind was filled with a rushing sensation unlike any other.

Stellar felt it too. "Shinn, what just happened?"

"I don't know, but it felt great."

Stellar matched his smile. "Do it again," she requested.

"I don't think it was me."

"Well, I didn't do anything." Stellar made a pout face.

"Maybe it was us together." Shinn kissed her and it happened again. A slow warmth in his mind. He and Stellar were embracing physically, but now it seemed they were embracing each other's souls as well.

Stellar returned his passion for a couple of minutes before finally succumbing to the mental and physical fatigue. She fell asleep in his arms.

Shinn laid her down on the bed and took a position at her side. "Goodnight angel."

* * *

**_Four _**

A gentle knock on the library door disturbed his reading.

"Athrun?"

"Come in, Lacus." Athrun returned set the book down after marking his place with a red ribbon. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Cagalli sent me to find you," Lacus reported. Something was bothering her, but Athrun could tell it wasn't anything too serious.

"She done talking shop with Kira?" Both he and Kira had become like Cagalli's unofficial advisers. Lacus supported Cagalli through Kira, being unwilling to give her own advice directly. Of course, everyone realized that Cagalli was in charge. All decisions by her were final and absolute.

"Yes, though I believe they were mostly chatting. Are you and Kira still on speaking terms?" Lacus knew the answer, but she didn't know how uncomfortable Athrun was with the situation. Kira was certainly upset at his best friend, but he was making a concerted effort to keep the dialogs of camaraderie open with Athrun.

Athrun's smile put Lacus at ease. "Yeah, we had a nice long chat about Kira's plan to settle out in Jupiter space this morning. Sometimes it's like he hasn't changed a bit from our days on the Moon."

Lacus matched his smile. "That is good. I hope we all get to go someday. Perhaps that is where Cagalli will place the next Orb colony."

Athrun thought about that a moment. "You know, that's actually a really good idea." Orb could really be neutral out there. They would be far enough out so no one would bother them. Wars within the Earth's Sphere wouldn't make a bit of difference since taking a fleet of war ships beyond Mars was pretty stupid, let alone over the asteroid belt. Nowhere to resupply. A colony ship, however, could sustain itself indefinitely.

Athrun arose to make his way to Cagalli's study. He knew that's where she would be waiting for him.

"Hi," Cagalli greeted her lover with a smile.

Now Athrun knew something was up. "Okay, let's just get right to the point."

"Do you like my name?" Cagalli dropped the smile.

Athrun blinked a few times. "What kind of question is that?"

"My name. Do you like my name?"

"I think Cagalli is a beautiful name." Athrun didn't think he could be any more confused than he was at the moment. Surely she didn't send for him to ask if he liked her name.

Cagalli just shook her head. "I mean Athha."

Athrun cocked an eye. "Yeah, it's a good name too. What are you getting at?"

Cagalli got up to meet Athrun in the doorway. Placing her hands on his cheeks she told him, "I can't take Zala as my name once we're married."

"For political reasons, right?" Athrun placed his hands over hers, watching her nod an affirmative. "I guess that's understandable, considering that my father tried to wipe out seven billion people not too long ago. So we'll have different last names, then?"

"I was hoping that my prince consort would take my name, as our children must also bear the name of Athha if they're to have a legitimate claim to the throne. The House of Athha must remain the House of Athha." Cagalli held her breath while waiting for his response.

"Okay."

"I didn't expect it to be that easy."

"But I do want concessions," Athrun grinned mischievously.

Cagalli cocked an eye. "What kind of concessions? You're already getting all the bedroom action you're going to get."

Athrun continued to grin. "No complaints there. My demand is that you'll keep treating me well. I'm delicate, you know."

Cagalli laughed so hard she began to snort. "Fine mister delicate prince. I can't wait to tell everyone how my husband is a delicate pansy."

Athrun didn't like his little joke being turned on him, but there wasn't much he could do. Quick comebacks were not his strong suit.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Everything checks out. I think you'll be just fine now, but there are a few more things we'd like to do." The doctor put away the stethoscope. Seeing Stellar's terror, the doctor decided to explain a bit. "Not like yesterday. We want to put you through the mobile suit simulator and monitor you closely. That may be the only way to make absolutely sure that you'll be able to pilot."

Stellar nodded. She had told Commander Joule of her desire to serve with Shinn, knowing Shinn would never ask for a discharge. She didn't want to be his burden either, making him babysit her in the PLANTs while all his friends were doing their part for their precious homeland.

Shinn would observe. Stellar was still on edge from yesterday. She didn't let him out of her sight for a moment after he had proposed. Well, except for bathroom moments.

Yzak, Dearka and Shiho were also in attendance. First Stellar would engage against the battle data from the skirmish a few weeks ago. Since that time, intelligence had confirmed that the new Earth Forces suits were indeed not Strike Daggers but a new mass production model codenamed the Windam.

If Stellar made it past that, then she would take on a human opponent in the second simulator unit.

The units themselves were actual cockpits and not replicas. They used them for helping pilots to adjust to handling the ZAKU, as it was quite a bit different from the GINNs that most ZAFT soldiers were used to training in.

Shinn did some tweaking to the OS beforehand to give Stellar a better chance. Being a Natural, she couldn't make any significant adjustments during the battle. She probably couldn't even do any significant programming if given days to prepare for this.

"Thank you Shinn," Stellar gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Stellar asked Shiho, "Can he come in with me?" She wasn't comfortable asking favors from Yzak, or even Dearka. Besides, Shiho seemed to be so polite.

"I don't see why not." Shiho smiled, knowing that Stellar needed to be at ease for this to go well. To be honest, everyone was a little worried that Stellar was cracking up. But then, none of them really got to know her other than Shinn.

Shinn knew full well how close she had always been to the edge of insanity. Everyday was a struggle, but he found that it was worth it. He was no longer alone in this life, and he knew that's what Stellar needed as well. It was as if the two of them had been silently longing for each other all their lives, but they never realized it until now.

The cockpit closed as Shinn sat on the floor next to the pilot's seat. Stellar had wires seemingly coming out of everywhere. The medical staff wasn't taking any chances on things going wrong. Everything would be monitored, from brainwave activity to heart rate to the sweat glands.

The monitors went from gray to black to a light blue. The engineers that designed these spherical cockpits had the foresight to lighten the pitch black of space to make it easier for pilots to see what was around them. It made visual confirmation of friend and foe much easier, since no one could ever fully rely on their sensors.

Stellar had a lot of fun dispatching the Windams. It didn't bother her at all that she was once an Atlantic Federation officer. She hated them with every fiber of their being. They wanted to take her away from Shinn, make her be alone again. Stellar would make them pay and pay hard.

Her competitive spirit and fighting instincts were incredible. The doctors didn't know what to make of her brainwave activity, as some normally unused areas were showing significant abnormalities. The levels were off the charts. They didn't see any danger in letting her continue fighting, however.

Dearka volunteered to be the combatant to face Stellar. He used the flight data from his old Buster. The Buster versus a ZAKU Warrior. Seemed like it could be a fair battle.

It wasn't.

Stellar mopped the floor with him.

Yzak went next and held his own. He used the data from his Slash ZAKU Phantom, a customized ZAKU that he had tailored for himself. Yzak held his own for a while, but even he eventually succumbed to Stellar. He was mad as hell. It reminded him of all those times he was humiliated by Kira in the Strike.

That concluded the training for the morning. "You did well," Yzak congratulated Stellar. Yzak decided to shake her hand, possibly to give his hand something to do that didn't involve hitting something. He always was a sore loser.

Stellar accepted the hand offered in friendship. "Thank you, sir. It is my hope to fly as Shinn's wingman someday."

Yzak knew this girl hadn't proven herself enough to be enlisted just yet, but then these were unusual times. And she was unusually good. "I'll see if I can't pull some strings and get you assigned to the Minerva. You may even show enough promise to warrant riding in one of the new machines."

That caught Shinn's attention. "New machines, sir?"

Dearka explained, "You said you wanted to fly prototypes. You'll be getting your chance soon."

That made Shinn's day. And Stellar's too. Now it was time to go celebrate. Gathering the Hawke sisters was rather easy. Finding Rey wasn't much of a problem either. Deciding where to was another matter altogether.

Shinn just wanted to hang out. Stellar wanted to take in the nightlife. Luna wanted a drink badly. Meyrin wanted to go dancing. Rey could have cared less.

In the end, they went to an officer's club called the Silver Bullet. It was a favorite of pilots and was known to have a great atmosphere. There was a dance floor, a bar and even a moderate menu of food.

Stellar stayed locked onto Shinn every available moment, which only served to remind Meyrin of how lonely life could be. "You know, you guys are always together. You don't have to make a scene everywhere you go," Meyrin laughed.

Luna was a little bothered by it as well, though in a slightly different way. She missed Athrun. She regretted leaving. And those emerald eyes . . . they filled her dreams. Perhaps that's why she wanted to drink.

Shinn hadn't seen Luna much since they arrived in the PLANTs and he felt a little guilty. He didn't even think that Luna might be suffering now. "Hey, take it easy on the hard liquor. There's plenty of night left to get lit up," Shinn reminded her.

"I agree." Rey remained cool and calm, as always. He was drinking rather heavily as well, but Luna wasn't a drinker. He was.

"Want to dance?" Luna slurred the question toward Rey.

"In a few minutes, sure." Rey caressed her cheek in apology. Meyrin had reminded him recently of how his behavior in the academy had caused some trouble for Luna. He had just wanted to be friends and had no clue how hard Luna had taken it. Rey knew he could be insensitive, but that was just his nature.

"Well, I'm going now. Come whenever your ready." Luna could still walk straight. She could even dance without falling down.

Shinn asked Meyrin, "How is Luna?"

Meyrin answered, "I don't know. She's closed herself off from us."

Rey chimed in, uncharacteristically. "She won't even hang out like we used to. Though I think you were the linchpin that held the four of us together in the academy," Rey nodded toward Shinn.

Shinn knew otherwise. "Don't blame this on me, Rey. You know she had a massive crush on you. I was always her second choice." Shinn took a sip of whatever poison Luna had been drinking. It was terrible, and incredibly intoxicating. "Is this stuff even legal? Anyway, she's probably hung up over Athrun at the moment. She'll be fine." _I hope._

Stellar felt Shinn's apprehension over his old flame. It would be a lie to say she wasn't jealous, but then Luna was her friend now as well. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

"I don't think so," Meyrin answered. "Now where did she go?"

The four of them scanned the dance floor looking for their missing companion.

"Oh my God. Is that one of the Joule Team pilots?" Shinn's jaw dropped.

Meyrin stared wide-eyed. "Sarah Rosami. I remember her from that operation we went on. She's an ace and one of Commander Joule's most trusted."

The pilot to which they were referring was in a party skirt; quite revealing. She had curly light purple hair that hung to her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade or two darker than her hair. Many found her quite attractive.

"That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen. I had no idea she was into that." Rey stared in amazement. Not at Sarah . . . well, not just at Sarah.

Luna must have been really out of it. Sarah too. They were all over each other, making out like animals.

"Trouble." Shinn was the first to his feet with Rey soon to follow.

Stellar braced for the inevitable.

"Come here you little . . ." Some brawny dark-haired guy made an advance to pummel Luna. Apparently Sarah was spoken for. By a very muscular, very unhappy guy.

Shinn and Stellar got between the angry boyfriend and the two girls. Luna was still on Sarah, and both were oblivious. It was up to Rey to pull Luna away.

The party was over. Punches were thrown. A full bar brawl broke out, but that wasn't unheard of at the Silver Bullet.

By some small miracle all five of the companions managed to make it out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Meyrin slapped her older sister once they were out of danger.

"I . . ." Luna was being supported by Rey. She was crying.

"Answer me!"

Luna's answer came in the form of vomit. On Rey's pants.

"Holy hell." Rey tried to shake some of the chunks off his shoes. "Meyrin and I will get her home. You two have a good night," Rey tried to dismiss Shinn and Stellar.

"Alright. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Shinn went off nursing a black eye. Stellar got out of it without injury. As a matter of fact, Stellar pummeled the fellow that gave Shinn the black eye.

* * *

**_Two _**

"Damn, Luna. What were you thinking?" Rey was staying with her while Meyrin was off in another room cussing up a storm. They were in the Hawke sister's apartment. Rey held a small trash can by Luna who was lying on the couch, and occasionally puking.

"Rey?" Luna was really out of it.

"Yeah, my name is Rey. What were you doing out there?"

"Making out with the first person I bumped into. Jealous?" More vomit.

"I thought it was great." Rey really did think it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Better than some of the videos they guys used to pass around in the military academy. The girls remained fully clothed, unlike in the videos, but there's just something about seeing that in person . . .

"You suck, Rey."

Rey knew what was up. He wasn't stupid. He always knew how Luna felt about him. "Look, Luna. I don't think I'm the right guy for you."

"Then get the hell out of my apartment." Luna tried to backhand him, but ended up knocking over a lamp instead.

"I'm your friend and I'm worried about you."

"You're no friend of mine, you emotionless bastard." Luna vomited one last time. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

Rey brushed a few golden strands back from his face. "Fine, Luna. I'll look out for you a little more. But I'm not going to be your boyfriend."

Luna reached out to brush those same strands that fell back in front of his ice blue eyes. "Maybe that's the problem. All the guys I go for are either taken or just not that interested."

"So you're thinking of switching to taken girls?" Rey had an amused look on his face.

"That was a girl? Holy crap." Luna laughed, causing a bad round of hiccups.

"I'll be back." Rey went off to the kitchen and brought back the sugar bowl and a large spoon. "Here." Before she could protest, Luna had a heaping spoonful of sugar in her mouth.

That did the trick. "Thanks. Hiccups all gone."

"I hope you have one hell of a hangover in the morning." Rey lifted Luna up a bit to maneuver himself so that she could lay her head in his lap.

"It doesn't matter," Luna began to cry. "I could die and it wouldn't matter."

"It would matter to us. You do have friends." Rey didn't like this talk or where it was leading. He knew Luna was really upset, but thoughts of death? Of suicide?

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Fine. It matters to me whether you live or die. That better?"

Luna didn't answer. She just blinked away a tear.

* * *

**_Three _**

"How is married life?" Miriallia had insisted Dearka take her to the Joule's home; not Ezaria's home, but the home Yzak and Shiho had recently acquired. Mir didn't exactly want to be in her apartment right now. At least, not until things with Stellar had a chance to calm down.

"It's good, though I'm disappointed about delaying our honeymoon." Shiho often found herself admiring her rings. Yzak bought a lovely number that allowed for an engagement ring to lock into the wedding band. It was beautiful. "I know you're feeling left out."

"Not really," Mir was honest. "I think everyone else is rushing. I want Dearka and I to take our time with this."

"I see that Stellar is now wearing an engagement ring."

"Yeah. She's a really nice girl, but she scares the crap out of me at times."

"All our information says she's fine. Stellar just needs some time for things to settle down. What she needs is some stability in her life." Shiho's polite smile began to put Mir more at ease.

"I guess that's true. She's perfectly fine whenever Shinn is with her. I think he's going to move in with us for a little while." Mir didn't say so, but she was a little glad Shinn would be there. If Stellar cracked, Mir wouldn't know what to do.

"If you need a refuge you're welcome here. Just try to ignore Yzak. He can be a quite grumpy, especially in the mornings."

Mir giggled. All these revelations about the mighty Yzak Joule made him almost likable. He wasn't just a coldblooded person, no matter how his actions made him look. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Dearka looking forward to being on the Council?"

"Not one bit," Mir smiled. "But I do know that he'll be glad when the election is over."

"Just a couple weeks. I wonder what will happen next."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," Shiho said. It was Yzak followed by Dearka.

"It seems our little friend was in a bar brawl," Yzak reported. He took a seat by Shiho, who claimed his hand for her own. Such affection was forbidden in front of all but these, their closest friends. To be honest, Yzak was mad as hell to have to kiss Shiho in front of them when they were married, but what could he do?

"You're having them followed?" Mir couldn't quite believe it.

"Until we're sure she's not a ticking time bomb, yes we will have her followed," Yzak was curt.

"I suppose that is prudent." Mir was trying really hard to like Yzak, but he didn't make it easy. Not in the slightest.

"She wants to enlist, you know."

Mir nodded. "Yes. She talks of it often. I can't say that I agree with her motives, but then my motives for joining the Archangel were not exactly noble either." For Mir, it had been a matter of survival. For Stellar, a matter of the heart. And possibly sanity.

"Is she alright?" asked Shiho.

"Yes. She came out of it unscathed. Shinn got a black eye, however," Yzak reported.

"Are you really going to let that girl enlist?" Dearka wasn't convinced of the wisdom of this.

Yzak nodded. "Yes and for a very good reason. I want someone on the inside. Dullindal will certainly get the Chairman position, then he'll have the Minerva do whatever he wants. Shinn is already a crew member. By pulling a few strings and getting Stellar on the ship as well, then they'll both be in my debt."

"You're just using them?" Mir had almost had with Yzak it for the evening.

"Yes, but not for anything as sinister as you might think. I don't really care what Dullindal has in mind and won't ask either of them to interfere. I just want a full report on what goes on so that our new Chairman doesn't try to pull anything sneaky like Patrick Zala."

"I guess that is a good idea," Mir admitted. This guy wore her out. She alternated between liking and despising him. _What does Shiho see in this guy?_

* * *

**_Four _**

Luna awoke in the dead of night to find someone's hand on her chest. She didn't appreciate it so she smacked it away only to discover that it was her own hand. "Damn."

"Good. You're awake." A familiar voice. Cold.

"What are you still doing here, Rey?"

"Looking after you. Your sister is too angry at the moment. She might start slapping you again. Or maybe she's gone to bed." Rey wondered why Meyrin didn't throw him out.

"Oh, God. What have I done?" Luna knew the answer. She was sobering up now and the victim of only a slight hangover. She got off lucky.

"You really want to know?"

Luna shook her head, which only increased the speed of the jackhammer inside her head. She had let her guard down. In front of everybody. Now everyone knew she was a lovesick loser. Is there anything more embarrassing? Well, maybe the fact that instead of getting caught making out with a random guy it turned out to be a girl. That could be a little more embarrassing. Although it was kind of fun . . . Luna shook the thought away, only to have it replaced by a second jackhammer.

"Will you be okay now? I really have to go to the bathroom." Rey had been holding it for some time. He didn't want to disturb the napping Luna, who still had her head on his thigh.

"Go." Luna tried to get up, but with mixed results. Up and down seemed to be such confusing concepts. The floor rushed up to meet her like an aunt she never liked visiting. The carpet kissed her cheek like that dreaded aunt; fast and hard.

Rey laughed, which only served to humiliate Luna further.

"How long have we been friends, Rey?"

"About seven or eight months, I think. Maybe more." He helped her up and sat her upright on the couch.

"If you value that friendship then you will forget this night. Everything that was said, everything that was done. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Quite," Rey smiled. "That would be for the best, I believe."

"Good."

"You want me to leave, then?"

Luna didn't answer.

"Because I had planned to stay a bit."

Still no response.

"To look after you."

Luna was furious. "I don't want your pity!" She tried to smack him, but he dodged at the last second. "And I don't want you taunting me either."

Rey smiled. Luna could be so fragile at times, and so strong at others. He knew she wanted him and yet she would not accept him like this. If he were to be in a relationship with her, it would have to be one of mutual respect and love. Rey never thought himself capable of that. Perhaps that's why he had insisted on friendship. "I said I'd look after you and that's what I meant."

"I told you to forget everything about this night."

Rey shook his head. "If only it were that easy."

Luna hid her face with her hands. After a few moments of reflection, she composed herself again. Her defenses were now up once more. "Bet you thought it was pretty hot, huh?"

Cold laughter came from the young man. "Very. I would have paid money to see that."

Luna smirked to match that of her friend. "Pervert."

Rey laughed it off. "No need for insults, Luna."

"You're still one of my best friends," she admitted. But a friend isn't really what she felt she needed at the moment.

Rey knew exactly what she needed; a hug from someone who cared about her. "Next time we go drinking, it'll just be us. Then maybe you won't get so flustered when you get caught making out with random people."

* * *

End Part Eleven

* * *

**A/N**

I hope those Rey and Luna moments came off as funny, sweet, sad as I was hoping for.

Special thanks to DragonBlond for letting me bounce some ideas off of her.

PS - Don't expect fast and furious updates like in the past. It may happen, but don't expect it.

**End A/N**


	12. Part Twelve

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Props to you if you recognized some of the names I borrowed from the UC timeline in part eleven. I'm not going to point them out for you, though. Think of it as a treasure hunt.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

And special thanks goes out to DragonBlond, who again provided invaluable assistance in keeping this story going.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Mobile suit training went well. Maneuvers were held twice daily in the vacuum of space outside Armory One. Shinn showed the most promise, so he was given charge of the Impulse. It's Silhouette packs added a flexibility that Shinn was rather adept at making use of.

Stellar took to the Gaia almost immediately. It seemed to suit her. The mobile armor mode was like a BuCUE, which was appropriate for Stellar. She fought like an animal, so it was only fitting for her mobile suit to take animal form.

Luna had a little trouble adjusting from her customized Gunner ZAKU Warrior to the Savior, but she eventually got the hang of it. Of course, she kept her ZAKU in storage on the Minerva just in case this didn't work out.

Rey was designated as squadron leader and given an upgraded ZAKU command unit. He led a team of six ZAKU Warriors. Rey's new suit was a white Blaze ZAKU Phantom.

One day when they were alone, Luna asked "Why white?"

"What else? Your white knight needs a white steed."

Luna was less than amused. "I told you to stop teasing me. I can never tell when you're joking about that."

"If you're not going to accept what little I can offer you, then stop sulking." Rey's voice was a little more cold than usual.

Perhaps Luna had insulted him a bit. Not that she cared. She would make it on her own. She would prove to everyone that she needed no one. If only she could prove it to herself.

These four companions were becoming closer and closer. Meyrin often hung out with them when they were all off duty together, but combat forms a special kind of bond. Not that Meyrin felt left out, of course.

"Have you guys heard?" Meyrin was enjoying lunch with the four pilots in the galley one day. "There are two more prototypes coming in for the Minerva sometime today. Looks like you might get one, Rey."

"I'm happy with my ZAKU," Rey responded. He never told the others, but Captain Gladys offered him first dibs on the Savior. He declined stating that red wasn't his color. And he enjoyed being squadron leader. The X-series pilots were an autonomous wing within the Minerva's compliment, almost like special forces within special forces. Rey enjoyed bossing around the peons who were left to fly the ZAKUs.

"That's not all," Meyrin continued. "It looks like we'll be getting orders soon. The bridge is all abuzz with the gossip on our first real assignment."

"That is big news," Luna admitted.

Shinn remained silent, though he reached out for Stellar's hand. He didn't like the idea of her going into combat, but he felt glad that Stellar would be the one covering his six. He made her promise early on that he would always take point while she provide cover. Stellar was very gifted and fiercely loyal to him, though he couldn't help but wonder how many risks she would take in real combat.

"Rey?" Luna was the first to notice something was up with their blond friend.

"When did you say those prototypes were arriving?" asked Rey.

"Today. Why?" Meyrin was about as puzzled as she could be.

"Trouble." Rey had a tingling in his head. One that went from the base of his neck straight to his forehead. "Big trouble." He got up to make his way to the armory. The others followed close behind, leaving their half eaten meals on the table.

* * *

**_Two _**

While Shinn and the others were trying to get used to their new mobile suits, Athrun and Andy were trying to get used to theirs. Instead of a Jegan, Andy insisted on using a customized Murasame. He liked the mobile armor mode, which turned the suit into a jet fighter. Andy even had it painted to match his tiger-striped flight suit.

Athrun, however, was enjoying his Jegan prototype. Kira had it painted red, which everyone knew was Athrun's color of choice.

After a couple days of them sparring, Cagalli thought it time to lay down the law. "Athrun Zala, I think it's a good idea for you to spend some quality time with your future wife."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted. He and Andy had just finished their last round anyway. Kira was helping them make final adjustments. Now they were combat ready.

"I'll take over from here," Kira placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Take her home."

"Sure." Athrun wore a smile, in stark contrast to Cagalli's scowl. She had been working hard on the preparations for the wedding. Inviting politicians and foreign dignitaries, scheduling meetings with caterers, even fighting with her favorite tailor over adjustments to the wedding dress. Athrun knew she needed a little pampering right about now. Only three days left . . .

Andy joined Kira at the foot of his Murasame. "Think they'll be alright?"

"Yeah. It'll be a bumpy ride for them, but believe it or not they're actually happy like this." Kira had a weak smile. It was more of a strain on him than it was on either Athrun or Cagalli at this point. "I don't know what Cagalli would do if she didn't have something to fuss about every now and again."

"Ha! I know what that's like." Andy gave Kira a clap on the back.

"And just what are you two talking about?" It was a stern female voice from behind them.

Both guys froze. They had been caught. "Sorry Murrue," Kira apologized.

Murrue gave Kira a kind smile. "Well, no harm done. How does it look?" She was refering to the latest flight tests.

"Good. After we make the adjustments to the complement of Murasames and Jegans on board, the Archangel should be ready for anything."

"How many of these babies do we have anyway?" Andy preferred the Murasame to the Jegan. Jegans were better suited to space combat, Murasames to atmospheric. Andy had spent most of his combat career in the African front, so he couldn't imagine the usefulness of the Jegan. At least, not yet anyway.

"We've got five including yours," Kira answered. "Unfortunately we had to pack away a lot of the Jegans to make room. It's a good thing that the Archangel has a lot of spare room. And don't worry about a thing, Andy. Many of the parts are interchangeable between the Jegan and the Murasame. We can cannibalize the Jegans if necessary."

"Twenty mobile suits total, huh?" Andy didn't know where they found room for all that. The hangar could only hold ten, five on each side. He didn't know that Kira had to dismantle many of his precious works of art. It would take days to get them back together if the need ever arose.

"Yeah, when we include the Freedom, the Strike Rouge and Athrun's Jegan." Kira turned to Murrue, "You want to try some of Andy's latest brew?"

"Not really, but I don't exactly have anything better to do." Murrue winked at Andy.

"Captains shouldn't fraternize with their pilots." Andy's one eye watched Murrue closely.

"You're the one who insisted on being a pilot."

"Because this is your ship," Andy explained for the umpteenth time.

"Whatever." Murrue followed Andy as he made of toward the secret hangar that housed the Archangel. They were hiding her in the secret facility where the Archangel received repairs during the Bloody Valentine War.

Before Kira joined them, he wanted to check one last thing on Andy's Murasame. He didn't really have anything against it. Kira just preferred his own design. Kira always believed that variable configuration mobile suits were a bad concept. Changing to mobile armor mode and back during combat placed extreme stress on the suit's joints. That was always the weak point of Athrun's old Aegis, though he managed to hide it well. And just by making it a variable configuration suit there were far too many joints to worry about. Maintenance would be a bear.

But then Andy was more experienced. Perhaps it was best if he chose his mobile suit based on personal preference rather than pure statistics. In any case, Kira took it upon himself to double check everything. Andy was too important to lose. Too important to the crew, too important as a friend, and too important to Murrue.

Lacus interrupted his pensive introspection. "Kira? Chief Murdoch will think you're trying to take his job."

Kira smiled, but then Lacus could always draw a smile from him. "Sorry. I can't help but want to help out."

"That soon?" Lacus knew what Kira was thinking. She could sense it too, but not on her own. Her sensitivity to these things only came through Kira.

His smile faded. "Yes. I just hope we'll have time to make it through the wedding. If it gets interrupted, Cagalli will have quite a fit."

Lacus let out a tee-hee at Kira's joke. "Probably so. Come. Andy is waiting for us."

"Of course."

* * *

**_Three _**

"We're not going to make it are we?" Mir couldn't help but be disappointed.

"No, I'm afraid not. Even if we left today on the fastest shuttle and made a straight shot to Earth, we'd still be a day late. I'm sorry." He was by her side, pretending to watch television with her on the couch.

"It's okay, Dearka. I'm sure Cagalli will understand."

"Maybe we can see them once the honeymoon's over." Dearka was trying his best to cheer Miriallia up. She had been sulking all week.

Stellar was gone, now being stationed on the Minerva. Yzak and Shiho were incredibly busy trying to turn Yzak's temporary seat into a full one on the Council. Dearka had to make a lot of appearances with his father to do the same. Mir had no doubts that they would win, as they were virtually unopposed. No one wanted to face off against Yzak and both boys were decorated war heroes by now.

"I'm glad we can still spend some time together every day." Dearka put his arm around her, hoping he wasn't being too presumptuous. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"No." Mir was polite, but firm with her man.

"I haven't even asked yet."

"You don't have to. Shiho's been bugging me about it nearly every day. I'm not ready to get engaged. Can't we just enjoy this time as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Um, that's not what I was going to ask." He was thinking about it, sure. But Dearka knew full well that Mir wanted to move slow. It suited him just fine. He was new to this whole serious relationship thing anyway.

"Sorry," Mir blushed. "There I go making assumptions," she tried to laugh it off.

"That's alright." Dearka took his arm away, though. He felt like he was invading her personal space or something. "I wanted to ask if we could spend a little vacation time together once the election was over. There'll be a week of Council sessions and then a summer recess of about a month."

"The two of us? Alone?"

"Um . . . yeah. Too pushy?" Now Dearka slid away a few inches.

"No," Mir smiled. "I'd love to. But wherever you book this getaway, we'd better have separate beds." Mir was making him fight for every inch of intimacy.

Dearka knew it and still wore a smile. He had never wanted to rush her into anything. "I thought you might say that, so I booked us separate rooms."

"You didn't have to go that far. Will they at least be connected? I'd hate to have to go out into the hall every time I wanted to see you."

"Yes, it's a two room suite a couple colonies away from here. It's known for its romantic vacation spots."

"How long will we be able to stay there?"

"A month at the most," Dearka crept a little closer thinking he would be safe now.

It was. Miriallia rewarded Dearka's thoughtfulness with a smooch. "I hope we'll get all that time to ourselves.

"Me too."

* * *

**_Four _**

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Rey, talk to me." Luna stayed with Rey. The others had gone to the Minerva to check on the mobile suits in the ship's hangar.

"I said I don't know. If you want to tag along, do it quietly. Got it?" His glare made her take a step back. Or maybe it was the fact that he drew his pistol.

Either way, Luna knew it was time to back off.

Rey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It is him. Damn."

Luna thought it might be time to take our her gun as well. Rounding the corner they saw to unfamiliar ZAFT soldiers milling about two very unusual mobile suits. They were in flight suits.

Rey demanded, "Name. Rank."

"You must be the XO," one stuck out a hand. "It's a pleasure."

Instead of accepting the offered hand, Rey decided to duck. It was a good thing too as a bullet whizzed by his head.

Rey and Luna returned fire in the direction of the attack, taking cover behind a pallet of . . . very dangerous explosives.

"Not good," Luna commented.

"You have a penchant for stating the painfully obvious," Rey whispered.

During the confusion, the mobile suits were activated by the two intruders. As if it wasn't perfectly clear by now, this was an Earth Forces attempt to steal the two prototypes codenamed Chaos and Abyss.

"Time to go!" Rey grabbed Luna and began running back toward the docks.

True to his prediction, the suits began blasting an exit for themselves. It was quite messy as there wasn't supposed to be any exits in the route they took. If Rey didn't get Luna out of there quick, they would both be exposed to vacuum. Not good for the complexion. Or survival.

They barely made it in time to board the Minerva. She had been scrambled for immediate combat. There were two Atlantic Federation ships approaching fast, with a fleet off in the distance. Maybe more than half a dozen ships in total.

The Impulse and Gaia were scrambled first. Then Rey's ZAKU team, then the Savior dead last. Unfortunately, they were too late from preventing the escape of the two mobile suit hijackers. They made straight for an Archangel class vessel in the rear line.

Shinn and Stellar were busy tangling with three oddly shaped mobile suits. Shinn was very familiar with them as they used to haunt his worst nightmares. Calamity, Forbidden and Raider class GAT series. The same types as those that were directly responsible for the death of his family. Though he still harbored a silent hatred for the Orb forces for not preventing it, he also recognized that they were not really at fault. They tried their best. It still didn't help his disposition to know that their best wasn't good enough.

"Shinn, I think these guys are a bit much for us," Stellar reported.

"Just hang in there. Luna will back us up." Shinn hoped Luna could turn the tide. These guys were so intense it was ridiculous. Shinn was constantly on the defensive. If it wasn't for Stellar's own intensity, they might have made mincemeat of him.

Shinn and Stellar made a great team. They could read each other's moves, attacking and withdrawing in near perfect harmony.

Rey's team wasn't much help. They were entangled with an equal force of Windams and holding their own. Rey himself was up against a custom Windam. A purple one for which it seemed Rey had a personal grudge. Long range attacks were useless, so the Windam rushed with two beam sabers to get right in Rey's face.

Rey responded with his beam tomahawks, one from each of his two shields. Their fight took them out of support range of their respective comrades.

And just as quickly as it had all started it was over. The custom Windam retreated having scored a small victory over Rey. In shame, Rey returned missing a leg on his precious ZAKU.

"Luna . . ." Shinn was pissed. Luna was too late to help.

"Sorry. I don't have an excuse." Actually, she had a very good excuse. One of Rey's ZAKU team was blocking her from the catapult. That's why she couldn't get out there in time to turn a stalemate into a victory.

"Take it easy, Shinn." It took Stellar to control his temper, for a change. "Arguing about it now can't help matters any."

"Right." Shinn gave it up and floated off to the lounge. Stellar followed close after.

Luna waited around on Rey. "You going to tell me what's going on?"

"Someone gave me a headache. That's all." Rey had never felt this way before. Someone he knew to be a mortal enemy was out there. It was inexplicable.

* * *

**_Five _**

"I've had to accelerate matters a bit. I must apologize for having you ship out with out more notice."

"That's quite alright, Councilman. I figured as much." Captain Gladys was to find the stolen prototypes. Either recover or destroy them.

"To make matters easier, your team will be an autonomous unit codenamed FAITH." Dullindal handed her a packet with all the necessary documentation and relevant intelligence reports.

"Of course, sir. What about our two pilots?"

Dullindal knew the two of which she was referring. "I spoke with Commander Joule about it the other day. He's sending them to keep an eye on things, but says they're forbidden to interfere with your mission. There should be no conflict of interest. So long as your orders are legal, of course."

"Yes, Commander Joule spoke to me as well." Yzak had tried to put the fear of God in her, and not without some measure of success. _They are my friends, and I will hear of it if they are ill treated._ That's what he had told her.

"It doesn't matter. You are permitted to do anything to keep full-scale war from breaking out. The Joule and Elsman families will support me in this."

"Your confidence has convinced me, sir." Gladys saluted before returning to her ship.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"Excited?" Lacus was helping fluff the poofs in the dress.

"Are you kidding? I've waited my whole life for this. If anybody screws it up I'll kill them." Cagalli wasn't joking. Not at all.

Lacus giggled anyway. She could sympathize somewhat. She wanted her big day to go perfect as well. "I wish Andy and Murrue could be here to see this."

"Me too. But they'll just have to watch the video." Cagalli let out a sigh. Both had said they didn't want to be in the lime-light. There would be some representatives from the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations as well as some from the ZAFT occupied Earth territories. In the unlikely event someone recognized Andy or Murrue there would be trouble.

So to keep themselves busy, Andy and Murrue had volunteered to stay with the Archangel and get her ready for launch. They were fitting her with the Kusanagi's spare boosters again, just in case. Of course, getting the Archangel to a mass driver might become a problem. The Archangel was considered a stolen ship and could not be moved so openly, even within Orb.

"I believe Athrun is nervous as well," Lacus informed her future sister-in-law.

"I don't know why. All he has to do is stand there and look cute." Cagalli had already gotten on his case about it. She had to deal with this dress while Athrun got off easy. Looking good in a tux takes absolutely no effort.

"It's time," some attendant called into the room.

"Right." Cagalli took a deep breath as Lacus went to take her position.

Lacus would be the last of the bride's maids to walk the aisle, being the maid of honor. Then Athrun would come out. Then Cagalli.

Kira had to give Cagalli a pep talk this morning. She needed it. Second thoughts, doubts . . . and she was still more than a little upset over Athrun's past behavior. But if they were ever going to get together it had to be now. Her wedding was a political event, and Cagalli hated it.

To delay would show weakness. To separate with Athrun, even for a short period, would show the chaos within the House of Athha. The dam was about to break anyway. The weight of running a country was crushing her. And deep down, Cagalli knew her actions would have ramifications far beyond the borders of the Orb Union. Kira had convinced her that the Atlantic Federation was about to make its move. Could she handle this? Getting married under these conditions?

But then, this is what Cagalli wanted for herself. Athrun said he wanted it too. Such was the life they had chosen; to make a difference, in whatever way they could. "God help us all," she whispered in silent prayer.

* * *

**_Two _**

"I'm afraid they've gone already. Dullindal sent them to track down the thieves. The Retribution will be departing as soon as the elections are over."

"I see," Mir couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Stellar had to leave without saying goodbye. Now Shiho would be leaving too. Soon it would just be Mir and Dearka, but at least they'd have a little vacation time to themselves.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully we'll be back soon," Shiho tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks," Mir put on a smile.

"Do you regret coming to the PLANTs?" Shiho was beginning to wonder.

"It's not that," Mir shook her head. "At least, I don't think it's that." Mir took a deep breath, hoping Dearka wasn't listening on the other side of the door. "I miss my friends and family, but I'm sticking by my decision to be here. I knew from the beginning that it would be lonely at times."

"I know what it means to be alone." Shiho still wore her polite smile, but Mir could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You never told me what happened to your family."

"It was a shuttle accident just a few months after my seventh birthday. My family was going to the moon for something. I can't remember why, but it's not important now. I had broken my ankle playing with friends, so I stayed home. Being paranoid, I went into hiding after my parents' deaths thinking someone was after me. Living from day to day in homeless shelters or on the street wasn't the highlight of my life. When the war broke out I immediately enlisted. Ezaria took me in and treated me like a daughter."

"I see." Mir knew what it was like to have a hard life, though she had gotten off a lot easier than Shiho. Her childhood was perfect until the attack on Heliopolis.

"It all worked out," Shiho's smile widened a bit. "I now have everything I ever wanted out of life."

"That's what's important," Mir agreed.

"I hear Dearka is taking you to the Capella resort. I'm a bit envious."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. I hope you guys will be back by the time we return."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. I think this mission is going to be a lot bigger than anyone expects." Not that Shiho had any inside information on the subject, but somebody had a lot of balls to steal two mobile suits from the heart of the PLANTs. Maybe it was payback for doing some damage to the GenoTech lab.

* * *

**_Three _**

"Is Shinn still mad at me?"

"No," Stellar shook her head. "He was never mad at you. It was those three guys we were fighting. They were the same kind that led the Atlantic Federation's invasion of Orb."

Luna was glad to have Stellar as her roommate. Meyrin could bug the crap out of her at times. Especially after that scene in the Silver Bullet.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him about it," Luna pondered.

Stellar informed her, "I think he'll come to talk to you if you give him enough time." She had a talk with Shinn about it that morning, insisting that he make friendly.

Luna wanted to get this behind her. She wasn't an effective pilot when she was having emotional problems, and her situation with Rey was more than enough for her to deal with.

"How are you and Rey getting along?" Stellar had often thought of it, but this was the first time that she had worked up the courage to ask.

"Fine. He's a good friend, nothing more." Luna's eyes narrowed. Rey really had been trying to treat her more like what she wanted, but there was something holding her back from accepting it. Perhaps because she knew that he was doing it out of friendship and didn't really want anything more from her.

"That's a shame," Stellar admitted. "I think he likes you, in an oddly cold and nearly emotionless way."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll start cutting him some slack." _But probably not,_ Luna smiled.

"Think we'll catch up to those guys soon?" Stellar's question was answered by a yeoman.

Orders blared over the speakers, "All hands, level one battle stations. All hands, level one battle stations."

* * *

**_Four _**

"It was perfect!" Lacus clapped her hands together in sheer glee.

Kira matched his fiancé's smile. "Indeed it was, though I'm kind of glad ours will be much smaller." They were sharing a glass of punch during a lovely reception. Non-alcoholic punch, of course.

"It's not over yet, guys." Athrun came to join them.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira was a little surprised to find Athrun without her.

"We were mingling with some Eurasian officials when some Atlantic guys came over to press for more extensive ties. Something about joint training exercises and other 'minor' military things. Then some politician from Carpenteria overheard the discussion and tried to join in by offering economic aid in the construction of a new Orb space colony. The Atlantic guys got into it with the PLANT guy over exactly how much money had actually changed hands after the Treaty of Junius. Everybody knows full well that Orb hasn't seen a dime from either side." Athrun took a moment to catch his breath after that long winded explanation. "Now Cagalli is hiding in the bathroom."

"Maybe you two should sneak out before the reception is over," Kira suggested.

"Cagalli and I already thought of that. And we also made sure that all the foreign dignitaries knew that they were not exactly welcome to stay the night. Their flights out of Orb have already been arranged."

"Good to know," Kira stated. "I wonder what our friends are up to out there."

"That's a good question, but it's best we not drop too many names out here. It might make matters worse," Athrun looked around to see reporters crawling everywhere. Every juicy tidbit of political gossip would be all over the headlines in the Sunday papers. If it got out that he and Cagalli were personal friends of a few PLANT Supreme Council members . . .

It's funny. With all the technological advancement over the centuries, there were still daily newspapers. Wireless laptop connections hadn't really made much of a dent in the printed media, though survey after survey indicated that more people got their news through online networks than any other source. Kira always watched the news on his laptop back in Heliopolis. Still, there was just something about the tactile contact with ink and paper that kept printers in business. At least everything was recycled now. Forests didn't have to suffer as much for human vanity these days.

Cagalli wandered around looking for her husband. "Athrun!"

"Yes dear?" Athrun quickly went to her side.

"All those foreigners left," Cagalli informed him.

Kira and Lacus looked around. The crowd was thinning out a bit. "You think they would have gone home early?" Lacus thought it highly suspicious but didn't say so. She left that to Kira.

"Maybe it's time we think of leaving as well," Kira suggested.

* * *

**_Five _**

"Where's the fleet? It's only two ships." Shinn was ready to take them all on.

One of the Earth Forces Nelson class battleships and the one Archangel class. That's all there were. Could the other ships have split off from these two? Or were they lying in wait to trap the Minerva?

"Keep an eye out," Luna suggested.

Shinn was on point with Stellar on his right, Luna on his left.

"How's this for a plan? You three take out the ships while my team handles the mobile suits." Rey knew that the quickest way to end this was to go for the jugular. Destroy the ships and everything else would be a mop-up operation.

The Minerva was laying down covering fire. Lohengrin cannon and anti-ship warheads zipped past the ZAFT suits toward their targets. All were misses. The Earth ships returned fire. Also all misses.

Rey's team began to tangle with the Windams flooding out of the lesser of the two warships. There was no sign of the unit he had such a problem with earlier.

Shinn and Stellar went straight for the Calamity as it was drawing a defensive line in front of the Archangel class. There was no sign of the Forbidden or the Raider just yet. Shinn and Stellar would keep this guy busy while leaving Luna to take on the warships by herself.

"Go for the bridge," Shinn ordered.

"Roger." Luna transformed her Savior into its mobile armor mode; a fighter. Perfect for high-speed strafing runs.

"Something is very wrong with all of this," Shinn said. He didn't have a long wait to find out what it was either. "Luna!"

Too late. His premonition was correct. It was a trap. Luna's first shots toward the Archangel class caused a massive explosion. The ship was an inflatable dummy. Or more precisely, an inflated version of an Archangel with a mine in the center.

Luna's Savior was adrift in space. Listing, her phase shift was down. Out of nowhere, the Raider appeared to finish her off. Shinn moved to help first, but was tagged with a heavy blast from behind. It was the Calamity.

As Stellar made a move to save Luna, a white streak zipped from under her Gaia to carry Luna's Savior out of the battle. Rey's calm voice sent out the order for Austin to take the command over the ZAKU Warriors.

But this left Shinn with another problem. As he was recovering from the whiplash given him by the Calamity, the Raider had found a new target: Stellar. The Raider had her pinned from behind while the Forbidden was about to show her a close personal view of his beam scythe. He was aiming for her cockpit.

Her terrified scream filled his mind. Not his ears, but his mind. That's when it all went crazy. Something within him snapped. He went berserk.

Shinn's first victim was the Forbidden. He slashed away at the scythe before finally managing to cut the mobile suit itself in half. Shinn then pressed the Raider backward toward the Gaia, where it was taken out by Stellar in the confusion. The Calamity retreated with the Windams on the Nelson class carrier.

Make no mistake, this was no victory. The Earth Forces were highly successful in getting away with the prototypes in the confusion. This had all been a diversion. While they were engaged against the Nelson class the remainder of the fleet had made a clean getaway. There was no hope of catching up with them now.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

"What a wonderful idea. Who all will go?"

"Everyone that was on the Kusanagi during the fighting plus a few more that I trust. Mostly our Morgenroete insiders, but also a few officers that were under Kisaka's command. Planning on going with them?" Cagalli was hoping he would say no.

"Not really," Kira smiled.

After the reception, Cagalli was given an unusual wedding gift. Kisaka had seen fit to let Cagalli in on a little family secret. A secret about an old Morgenroete research satellite out close to Mars that had been abandoned for years. But the kicker was that it wasn't owned by Morgenroete, but by Lord Uzumi. Two or three generations ago someone in the Athha family had been a founding member of Morgenroete, and it isn't uncommon to have co-mingled assets in the early stages of a business. The ownership of the satellite remained in the Athha family, so technically it was now Cagalli's.

It was Lord Uzumi's wish that Heliopolis be rebuilt someday. The necessary raw materials would have to be mined from an asteroid and then put together near a safe-haven like this old satellite. The satellite, coincidentally, was a huge asteroid itself. Its name was Aries. Cagalli was sending the Kusanagi on a survey mission. First stop would be the ruins of Heliopolis. Then over to the satellite.

"Who will lead the expedition?" Athrun thought it was a little early to be throwing resources at a new space colony, but then he didn't call the shots.

"Captain Jameson. I just hope that everything still works up there." Cagalli leaned back in her chair, chewing on a piece of candy.

"Looks like it might be possible for you to get your Jupitress after all," Athrun chuckled.

"Huh?" Cagalli wasn't privy to the details of Kira's little hobby.

Athrun informed his wife, "Kira wants to take a colony ship and settle in Jupiter orbit someday."

Cagalli eyed her little brother closely. "That's pretty far out there. Desperate to get away from me already?"

Lacus smiled. "Haven't you ever wanted to get away from it all?"

"Every single day," Cagalli sighed. She asked Kira, "Mind if I take a look at your stuff someday?"

"Sure. It'll be expensive. And take a lot of people." Kira always thought of this as a pipe dream. Something that he could fantasize about without having to worry about actually pulling it off. He didn't really want that kind of responsibility. But with Cagalli's support, just maybe . . .

Their little discussion was interrupted by a phone call.

Cagalli answered. "Yeah . . . Uh huh . . . Shit." She hung up the phone and placed her head on the desk. Only Athrun was close enough to see the silent tears she was shedding.

"What happened?" Athrun rubbed Cagalli's back between the shoulder blades.

"It's Kisaka. He's been murdered."

* * *

**_Two _**

"I'm so tired." Stellar slumped on Shinn.

He was exhausted too, but not so much that he couldn't look after the love of his life. He had to support her as they walked down the hall together. "Let's get some sleep."

Right after the battle, they were asked to go to an excruciatingly long debriefing with Captain Gladys. She could be such a stickler for regulations at times. Rey was present, though he was a little late from seeing to Luna.

Luna was laid up in the infirmary at the moment. After the meeting, Rey's first destination was the infirmary. Naturally.

Instead of making it to their separate rooms, Stellar decided to invade Shinn and Rey's room and make herself at home in her fiancé's bed. Heck, they were practically married anyway, right?

"What happened out there?" Stellar had asked him that when they were getting out of their flight suits, but she didn't exactly receive a satisfactory answer.

"I heard you scream and I guess I snapped." He joined her on the bed.

Stellar took his head and let him rest it on her breast. "But that's just it. I didn't scream."

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I suppose not." Stellar kissed the top of his head. "Thanks. For saving me."

"Not a problem." He fell asleep first, leaving Stellar to think on things.

She had never seen anyone fight as wild and frantic as he had just then. And now he was completely drained. Even when she pushed the edge of her sanity in ZAKU simulators and Gaia training she hadn't reached that intensity. Closer than anyone else she had seen, but not quite on the same level as Shinn had just been.

_I love you, Shinn. You have taken such good care of me. Now it's my turn. All the days of my life, I will belong to you. _She thought this over and over, like she was chanting an incantation in her mind. Each repetition brought the warmth in her skull up a small notch. Deep down, Stellar knew she was getting through to him.

She hadn't screamed for him verbally out there. She didn't have time to say anything, only think it. That's how she knew now that her thoughts would, on at least some small level, reach him.

Much to her delight, a smile brushed across his tired face.

_I love you, Shinn . . ._

* * *

**_Three _**

She awoke cold. Everything seemed to hurt. Except her feet. Those were fine. Trying to sit up was decidedly unsuccessful. Looking around she noticed why she was so cold and why everything, except her feet, hurt. She was covered in burns and scrapes. A few patches looked quite bad, but they weren't really. She saw them quite clearly as there wasn't much to obstruct the view. Someone had taken her out of her flight suit, but neglected to cover her with anything. She was just lying there on a cot in nothing but panties and a tank top that didn't come down near enough to her navel to be of any use at the moment. _Damn med staff perverts. _"Hey, anybody want to help out here?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, sorry to wake you up, Rey." Actually, Luna wasn't a bit sorry. "Get your sorry butt over here and cover me up."

"Sure." He pulled a thin sheet up over her. His smirk didn't help her disposition any.

"How's my suit?"

"Fine. There was a little fire in the cockpit, as you've undoubtedly discovered. To be honest, the damage to you was more than to the Saviour. The maintenance crews are probably finished working on it by now. You were just knocked out by the concussion from the mine blast."

"How much did you see?" Luna had let Rey know more than once that he was skating on thin ice these past few days. This was about to be the final straw.

"I saw it all. The doctor asked that I be the one to put this on you since I was here anyway," Rey held up a bottle of some burn medicine. "Something about how he thought we were an item and how he didn't want to be thrown out an airlock for sexual harassment. With our captain being a woman, and all."

"I hope you had fun because I'm going to kill you." Luna failed to sit up again. "As soon as I can move again."

Rey's cold laughter filled the small room. "I'll bet you will, Luna. I'll bet you will."

Luna was shocked at what happened next.

Rey bent down to kiss her. A brief, fleeting kiss. Their lips barely brushed, making Luna wonder if they had actually touched. The mesmerizing gaze from his ice blue eyes kept Luna from closing hers. He whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'll be here for you to yell at when you wake up."

"You suck, Rey."

"I seem to remember hearing that before." Rey caressed her cheek before taking his seat again. "At least you didn't damage that pretty face of yours."

This time Luna smiled. Maybe she would accept what little Rey was offering her. At least for now.

Rey also smiled, watching her settle into her bedding for a nice long rest. Of course, he lied about giving her a rubdown. He lied about all of it. Some nurse threw him out as soon has he came through the door to check on her. He was only allowed back in once they were finished and she was clothed again. Well, as clothed as she was at the moment. Luckily for Rey, Luna's burns were not that bad or they would have wrapped her up like a mummy. He was thankful; both for her being alright and for the view.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"How are you today, big sis?"

"Good, Meyrin. I'm good." Luna was up and about the following day, though she still hadn't been cleared to go back on duty. They probably wouldn't need her today. The Minerva was going toward Earth, hoping to catch the thieves in orbit before their descent. Assuming they even went that way, of course.

"I see Rey's been hanging out with you more often."

Luna dropped her fork on the tray. It's a good thing they were sitting alone or Luna might die of embarrassment. "I swear, Meyrin. You don't know when to let it alone, do you?" Meyrin had just stopped bugging her over Athrun and that Joule Team pilot. Now Meyrin had found something new to harp about.

"I think he really does like you. In that totally cool and nonchalant kind of way." Meyrin was happy for her sister. Rey was the kind of man that made Luna's heart go THUMP.

"Alright, Meyrin. I give up. What do you want to know?"

Meyrin wore the grin of unadulterated joy. "I want everything. All the details."

"He offered to look after me, but not be my boyfriend. And yesterday he gave me a fully body rubdown and a light kiss. That's all."

Meyrin's jaw dropped. "He felt you up? In the infirmary?"

"So he says. I was out cold and in my underwear." It felt good to let that get out in the open. Now hopefully Meyrin would leave her alone long enough to finish eating. Or rather, start eating.

"I don't believe it." Meyrin had yet to recover from the shock. Rey? Making advances? It was just so . . . surreal.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to ask him about it, you know." Meyrin would, but then she knew full well that Rey would tell her to buzz off.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead. Here he comes."

Sure enough, a trio of pilots entered the galley together. Shinn and Stellar, followed by Rey.

"You feeling alright?" asked Shinn. "I came to check on you, but you were gone by the time I woke up."

"I'm fine," Luna smiled.

"So tell me about that rubdown you gave Luna," Meyrin grinned at Rey.

"Buzz off," Rey responded. His voice was characteristically calm and measured, but it also betrayed his amusement. As long as Luna believed it he didn't care. She hadn't attacked him yet and he felt that she secretly enjoyed the thought of having his attention.

"Good for you," Stellar cheered. She kind of hoped that the whole girl-girl thing was a phase. Stellar had no clue that it had all been an accident anyway.

"If you guys aren't going to shut up about it, then I'm going to leave," Luna threatened.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. You and Rey can go off and have breakfast together in your room," Meyrin suggested.

Rey lifted an eyebrow to indicate further amusement.

"Fine. I think I will. Come on, Rey." Luna waited for him to protest.

Rey called her bluff. "As you wish."

Once they were gone, the three remaining were all abuzz with the situation. "Holy crap. You think they're an item?" Meyrin still couldn't believe it.

"Who cares?" Shinn didn't like the looks of this. Romance among pilots? Bad idea. And he wasn't making an exception for himself either. Shinn knew full well that he would risk even the most important mission to save Stellar. If a squad leader . . . _No. It's best not to go there._

"Shinn!" Stellar popped her man in the arm.

"It's not that I wouldn't be happy for them," Shinn explained. "Luna's a bit . . . fragile at the moment. And Rey isn't the most sensitive and caring of people. Besides, I think Meyrin is making a bigger deal out of this than it should be."

"True." Meyrin was the first to admit her overzealous attitude toward this. "I was just bugging her and all the sudden she opened up. She never did that when you two were dating, nor when she was chasing Athrun. I think something's up."

"I think she told you a bunch of crap and Rey called her on it," Shinn laughed. "Sounds like something they would do."

Meyrin sighed. "Unfortunately, you're probably right."

* * *

**_Two _**

"Feeling well this morning?" Rey thought he would start off the conversation since Luna didn't offer.

"Much better, thank you." Luna took him to her room. Rey was sitting on Stellar's bed, Luna on her own. She knew Stellar wouldn't disturb them. After all, Luna always showed Stellar that courtesy whenever Shinn was trapped in here.

"Glad to hear it." Rey was setting a record; most words spoken to a girl in her room alone.

"You owe me big, Rey."

"I'm sure I do," he smiled. If only she knew . . .

"How do you intend to make it up to me?"

"I don't know. I could give you another rubdown."

Luna's glare indicated her distinct lack of approval. "Not funny."

"Fine. You should determine my punishment, then."

"Rey," Luna's voice softened. Then her face and eyes.

Rey didn't quite know how to take that.

"Do you . . . never mind." Luna wouldn't let her guard down again. Not after last time.

"Go ahead and ask it."

"Is there any chance of us getting together?"

Rey's amusement vanished. "What if I told you yes?" Before she could answer, he asked another question. "What if I told you no? Luna, you must ask yourself what you really want out of this life and then go for it. It shouldn't matter what I think or feel as long as you give it your all. That is the only way you will find fulfillment."

Luna thought about that a moment. "Then I'm going for it."

"Be my guest," Rey's amused look returned.

"Now." Luna set her tray off to the side.

"Okay." Again, Rey was calling her bluff.

"This very minute."

"I'm waiting." Rey now set his tray to the side, not exactly knowing what to expect.

"You suck, Rey." She made an advance.

"I seem . . ." Rey's lips were stopped with Luna's. It was nothing passionate, just a tender pressing of the lips.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having more than that.

* * *

**_Three _**

"It doesn't matter now." Cagalli didn't have time to grieve. She barely had time to eat and sleep these days. Athrun was a great help to her. Except for right this moment. Now he was beginning to bug her.

"Tell me what I can do," Athrun requested.

Cagalli was trying hard to work on a speech. Athrun had been trying even harder to distract her from it all day. Well, that was not his intention, but it was certainly the result. Lacus had the decency to leave Cagalli to her work, though she was worried as well.

"Athrun, if you don't leave this study right now we might just have one of the shortest marriages on record." Cagalli showed him a weak smile. "I hope you know that was a joke."

Athrun chuckled. She had never bother to point out when she was joking before. Now he knew that she was starting to lose it. "You're exhausted. Take a nap. Something. Anything."

"I have to finish this." Cagalli had given up on playing the insider's game. Now she would go straight to the citizens of Orb. It was her last hope, really. There was no hope of her ever enjoying a majority in the Senate or in the military. She had pissed off too many people by splitting with, and then causing the death of, the Seirans. Not that they were all loyal to the Seirans by any means, but greed and power lust can often outweigh love of queen and country. If she was ever going to win she would need the common man on her side. Cagalli always won the popularity contest, so now she just had to make use of that.

Athrun knew it was time to give it up. Taking his favorite position he watched her carefully. It was a miracle she could stay awake after all that had happened. She got no sleep their wedding night, though not for the normal newlywed reasons. Kisaka had been murdered. It was a message that the gloves were now off. _Funny,_ Athrun thought. _I thought the gloves were off the whole time. _Cagalli hadn't slept well since then either. Maybe tonight she could get some real rest.

"There," Cagalli slumped back in her cushy chair. "Could you look over it for me?"

"Sure." Athrun read over the speech on the data pad. It was pretty good, but not without the occasional spelling error. A quick spell-check fixed that. "When were you going to deliver it?"

"Tonight. It has to be tonight." Exhaustion was beginning to consume her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep first."

Cagalli shook her head. "I've got to make some calls. Then you have to help me pick out a dress."

Athrun knew that meant he would do the picking. Cagalli never liked dressing up. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Athrun had more of a fashion sense than Cagalli when it came to formal wear.

"If you don't get some rest you're going to collapse. Or have a nervous breakdown."

"Then you'd better take good care of me," Cagalli smirked.

"I'll pamper you and treat you like a princess."

"Damn straight," she yawned. "Where's Kira?" It suddenly occurred to Cagalli that she hadn't seen her little brother all day.

"After triple-checking the palace security, I guess he went over to Morgenroete."

"The Archangel's still there? I thought Murrue was moving her."

"She did, but Kira wanted to say goodbye to Erika and a few others."

"That's right," Cagalli rubbed her eyes as she sank further into the chair. "The Kusanagi is launching in the morning."

"Why don't you let me make the calls while you take a nap?"

Cagalli didn't argue. Probably because she was no longer conscious.

* * *

**_Four _**

"Woo!" Meyrin was waiting on them.

Luna came out with her head held high. Nothing had happened, really. But Luna knew perfectly well that Meyrin was lying in wait outside the door hoping to catch them in the act. So what if Meyrin got the wrong idea?

"Hear anything exciting?" Rey cocked an eye towards Meyrin. He didn't really care about this. He figured it was just a game between the Hawke sisters anyway.

"So you two really are an item?" asked Stellar. Meyrin had her involved in this little trap too.

"Yes. If you must know, my good friend and I were going at each other like animals in there. On your bed." Luna's comment drew such laughter as she hadn't heard in a while.

Stellar was blushing, but also clutching her stomach with sidesplitting laughter. "With your burns? Oh, that's rich!"

"Come on, Rey. Let's find somewhere else to be." Luna took her non-boyfriend by the hand and made toward the lounge. She needed a stiff drink after putting up with all this crap in one morning.

"It's a little early in the day for that stuff," Rey commented.

"Whatever," Luna pushed him down into a seat. "You said next time we'd be drinking alone. This is the next time."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Rey put an arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "But at least we are alone."

"Hoping to catch me making out with some random girl again?"

"I wouldn't mind that a bit." Rey's cool attitude drew a smile from his companion.

"Easy with that hand." Luna winced as Rey made a movement in the wrong direction. His movements were not toward anything inappropriate, he just happened to touch a burn.

"Sorry." Rey tried to remove his arm, but Luna prevented such actions.

"It's alright, Rey. We're still just friends." Luna drained her liquor glass. "For now."

"For now," Rey matched her smile. He poured her another glass but did not partake himself. He was going on duty soon.

"You better not feel me up when I pass out," Luna warned.

"Me? Never."

Luna chuckled, "Meyrin almost peed her pants when I told her what you did in the infirmary. Or uniform skirt. Whatever."

"I'll bet." _If only you knew._

"Too bad I was asleep," she muttered.

"Hmm?" Rey thought he heard it right.

"Nothing." Luna placed the glass back on the table. "Another."

"Affirmative." Rey watched as Luna drank herself into a stupor, then carried her back to her quarters after she passed out.

Rey left her in Stellar's care until he was off duty again six hours later.

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

"That you, Rey?"

"Yep. Ready for another drink? Or do you have a sufficient hangover for the middle afternoon?"

"Shut up. There's no afternoon in space." Actually, she was just fine. Until she started to move, that is. Then she recognized that most of her body was on fire. She had to get to her feet slowly and carefully.

"Here." Rey tossed her the burn cream she was supposed to be using. "I think you missed the last couple of scheduled doses."

"You mean you didn't take care of that while I was out cold?" Luna smirked. "What kind of pervert are you to pass up such a golden opportunity?"

"The kind that just got off duty." Rey was highly amused with this banter. And where it was leading. "Want me to call Meyrin?"

Luna shook her head. "I want you to get out, you jerk." Rey stood up but Luna blocked the exit. "But not until after you do my back. I can't reach it," she explained.

* * *

**_Five _**

"We'll be in high orbit tomorrow. Think we'll catch up to them?" Stellar was enjoying a moment with her fiancée in the rec room while on duty. Both wore their flight suits, ready for trouble.

"Depends on where they want to reenter the atmosphere. Of course, that's assuming that they're not going to Tyco City on the Moon."

After the destruction of the Ptolemeus Crater in the final days of the Bloody Valentine War, the Atlantic Federation had set up a temporary space fleet HQ in the civilian city of Tyco on the opposite side of the Moon. The residents were none too pleased at the intrusion, but all signs indicated that it was temporary. Another space fortress was being built, but Shinn didn't know where it would be or when it would be operational.

"You know, I'm glad I can be here with you." Stellar passed Shinn a cola.

"I still don't like the idea of you fighting," Shinn frowned.

"Too bad. I don't like the idea of you fighting either. If you must, then so must I." Stellar still wore a smile.

"You are pretty good," he had to admit.

"Thanks. I did take care of that Raider."

Shinn lightened up a bit, smiling back at her. "Yeah. They're not so tough when they don't outnumber you. Each one has a weakness and it takes them working as a team to be effective."

"Do you think Luna will be alright?"

Shinn nodded, "She should be fine in a day or two. She's scheduled for combat duty starting late tomorrow."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Stellar placed a hand on his cheek.

"You mean Rey. That I don't know," he shook his head. "He always wanted to be friends. Nothing more. I can't tell if he's changed his mind, or if he's toying with Luna, or if the both of them are toying with us."

"I think the latter is most likely," Stellar commented. "I always thought Rey to be sincere. Perhaps too sincere to mess with Luna's feelings like that."

"Probably so." Shinn wasn't so sure. He had known Rey about as long as he knew anyone living, but Rey was an enigma to everyone.

Stellar informed him, "They're together now, you know. He went straight to my room after he got off duty. Luna was still out cold."

"That's nice."

* * *

End Part Twelve

* * *

**A/N**

It has recently come to my attention that Rey may possibly be a female in SEED Destiny (given the fact that he apparently has some of the equipment). I do not have any plans to make use of that information at this time, so please don't ask if I'm going to do a yuri thing between Rey and Luna.

I do not intend to go the way of Destiny (since I don't know much about it and I wouldn't want to do a remake anyway) so you can rest easy about Stellar dying off as well. Or can you? Mu hu ha ha ha (evil laugh). No really, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the story for what it is.

**End A/N**


	13. Part Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Someone asked for clarification, and I feel compelled to answer.

No love for Lenodir Kisaka – well, everyone was kind of busy to be grieving at the moment. Well, Cagalli was at any rate. Everyone else (Athrun, Kira, Lacus) would probably be busy trying to take her mind off it so she didn't have a nervous breakdown. And you'll notice how she collapses a couple of times under the pressure of running a country while being opposed at every turn.

Now on to the "rubdown." Okay, so Luna has some minor burns over most of her body. The medical staff needed to do something about it, like put on some burn cream, so she wouldn't feel like her skin was on fire for the next several days. Luna is out cold so she can't do it herself. That means another person has to rub the cream all over her body (even her private places). Rey tells Luna that he did it, though obviously he did not. The medical guys (or gals) threw him out so that they could treat her away from his prying eyes. Luna thinks Rey did do it and blabs to Meyrin who then proceeds to blab it in front of their circle of friends. All the while Rey is like "If only you knew" because everyone thinks he did it, but he didn't really. And for future reference, if you ever give a girl (or maybe a guy) a full-body rubdown without their consent it's considered sexual assault. So basically everyone thinks Rey is a pervert who had his hands all over Luna while she was unconscious in the infirmary.

Well, maybe "everyone thinks" is too strong. More like, Luna told everyone that Rey did it and it's up to them to decide whether or not they believe it. Shinn is more than a little skeptical and Meyrin is probably a little too eager to believe it. Stellar . . . well, she's probably confused. I doubt her limited experiences include knowing the ins and outs of sexual assault, nor would she know Rey well enough to form an opinion on whether he would actually do such a thing.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"This is ZAFT forces vessel Minerva. Please identify yourselves," Meyrin requested.

Upon reaching orbit, the Minerva did not find the Earth Forces vessels it was expecting. Instead of seeing ships descending into the atmosphere, they were met by a ship coming up at them.

"This is the Kusanagi sailing from Kaguya, Orb Union. Do you require assistance, Minerva?" Of course, they were not really offering their assistance. This was just a professional courtesy ships exchanged with each other to indicate that they didn't want to open fire.

"Not at this time," Meyrin reported. Closing the com channel, Meyrin looked over to Captain Gladys for further instructions.

"Tell them to be on their way," the captain ordered.

Meyrin did so.

"Have a safe journey," the Kusanagi ended the transmission.

The Minerva waited a respectful distance away as the Kusanagi reconfigured itself for space travel. It didn't take long as the Murasame pilots were quick about their work. The entire complement of the Minerva's pilots were on standby just in case those mobile suits decided to try something.

Gladys thought this was highly irregular. Orb had lost its one and only space colony, so what was the purpose of this? Unless of course they were getting ready to rebuild . . .

It didn't matter. "Test the gel," the captain ordered.

Everything was in working order. Now Gladys had one minute forty-five seconds to make a decision. She could keep the Minerva in space hoping to find the stolen prototypes, or she could take this reentry window and head down to Carpenteria to see if any Archangel class ships had passed through recently. It would be a lot easier to search the Earth than space, but then it's a lot harder to get back out into space. She didn't know if there were any boosters lying around to get the Minerva back into orbit.

"Take us down."

* * *

_**Two**_

For the first time in a while the four of them had some time to sit around and do nothing of importance. "That was a nice speech, Cagalli." Lacus was chipper, as always.

"Thanks." She was still pooped, but Athrun was taking good care of her. "I just hope it helped."

All indications were that her message was well received. It begged the people to listen to reason, to call their representatives and encourage continued neutrality. Towards the end, Cagalli made sure there was a hopeful message about returning to space. There was a bit of overcrowding in some areas from the ten million or so Heliopolis refugees that were forced to take up new residence in the Orb islands. It was important to get them back to their old standard of living, both for keeping them happy and for keeping the economic recovery on track.

"Now that you've started this, you'll have to keep at it. Public opinion can be fickle," Kira reminded his sister.

"Let's not talk about it," Athrun suggested.

The four of them were out enjoying a nice sunny day in the gardens. It was warm, but a salty breeze kept them from sweltering.

"Think the Kusanagi will be alright?" Kira could still make out the faint trail it had left in the sky upon takeoff.

"Hope so. I haven't heard of any trouble brewing between the Earth Forces and ZAFT." Cagalli took a sip of some cool and fruity drink. She had no clue what it was, but Murrue had suggested that Cagalli try it some time ago. This was the first time she had actually gotten around to it, though.

Kira knew full well that Cagalli hadn't been sleeping well. Or at all until last night. He was making a concerted effort to steer clear of topics that remotely resembled business but it was hard. That's all he could think about. _Perhaps I should just stop talking, _he thought to himself.

Lacus agreed with her boyfriend's unspoken thought. "Will you two be able to get away for a little while?"

"No," Cagalli sighed. "Probably not for some time."

"That's a shame," Lacus admitted. The newlyweds would have to skip their honeymoon until further notice. With Kisaka gone, there was no one to enforce the Athha agenda in the political melee that surrounded Orb. Kisaka was the only person that had the two necessary qualities Cagalli needed to lead this country in her absence: Cagalli's trust and their own clout. He had been a national hero, and a close friend.

The Atlantic Federation was still pressing for an alliance, offering significant financial aid. Of course, Orb was already entitled to that aid as a part of the Treaty of Junius. The PLANTs were not as forthcoming with their offers of aid in the reconstruction of Heliopolis, but then it was very difficult to secure aid from a government too far away to contact directly. N-Jammers prevented open dialog with the Supreme Council. All communication was through a delayed relay system. At times, a message could take a full week to be delivered.

"Wonder what Yzak's been up to," Cagalli pondered aloud. She couldn't quite get her mind off politics either. _Damn, I need a vacation._ She was starting to cuss more fluently these days as well.

Athrun knew it, as he was often the target of the profanity. Or at the very least, he was in the same room whenever it happened. "I'm sure Yzak is kicking butt wherever he may be."

"I just hope Asuka tames him a little." Cagalli laid back on the picnic blanket, putting her bare feet on her husband's lap.

Athrun knew the drill. She didn't bug him about these things as often as she had in the past. He knew the pressure she was under and that all she wanted was his affection. Since it was no longer her way of torturing him, he decided to give her all the pampering she desired. Cagalli didn't mean any harm by it. On the contrary, this was her silent cry for help.

"Tell me," Lacus began, "is it customary for the wife to receive such excellent pampering all the time?"

"Yes it is. Here in Orb, we wives demand it," Cagalli laughed.

"Then I wish to be a citizen of Orb." Lacus held her chin high, making sure Kira saw a good profile of her cute little button nose.

"Where shall I begin?" asked Kira. "Feet, back, neck?"

"Hmm," Lacus thought about it a minute. "Let's start with the back and go from there, shall we?"

Kira complied.

Now there were two utterly content young ladies lying in the garden.

Kira turned to Athrun. "Old friend, I think you've started something we're both going to regret."

Athrun laughed. "Ha! Blame your sister. She's the one who demanded it from the beginning."

Lacus could pick too. "I find all this boy-chatter disturbing to my relaxation. How do you feel about it, Cagalli?"

"Yeah, guys. Take the hint. This is girl time." In a few minutes Cagalli was out like a light.

"Look," Kira whispered. "A ship is coming down."

"So it is," Athrun saw it too. "Looks like it's making for Carpenteria. Maybe we'll get news of what's going on in the PLANTs."

"That would be quite nice," Lacus admitted. "But right now you have something much more important to attend to, Mr. Yamato."

"Of course," Kira apologized with a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

_**Three**_

Once on the ground, there were five soldiers with no idea how to occupy their time. They had twenty-four hours before having to report in for orders. They were technically on indefinite shore leave, but once the Minerva had been resupplied they could move out at any time.

"Going to call Sai?" asked Luna. Now it was her turn to bug her sister.

"Yes I am," Meyrin stated proudly. Though far from an official couple, she was confident that her relationship was much more advanced than Luna's. But then no one really knew if Luna and Rey were together or not.

Especially not Luna. "Good for you," Luna patted her younger sister on the head like she was a small child.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but my first stop is going to be that shopping district right over there." Always having her eyes open for something fun, the flashy department stores were the first thing to catch Stellar's eye.

"Guess that means I'm stuck holding bags. Better make a run for it, Rey." Shinn's comment earned him a quick pop from Stellar.

Once satisfied with laughter, Rey informed Shinn that he had other things to do. "You guys go on ahead. There's something I need to take care of."

"Alright. We'll catch up with you later," Luna waved at the departing pilot.

Meyrin went off in another direction to see if she couldn't make that call.

So now it was just Shinn, Stellar and Lunamaria. "Now, does that mean you have to carry my bags since Rey isn't here?" laughed Luna.

"I doubt Rey would have carried your bags anyway," Shinn reminded her. "That reminds me. Stellar, I want a moment alone with Luna please."

"Um, okay." Stellar thought this might be coming. Luna needed a talking to and Stellar hadn't really gotten that close to her yet. Meyrin was too much of a pest. Rey was the problem. That only left Shinn.

"Shinn?" Luna was drug away a several meters to sit with Shinn at a sidewalk cafe.

"How is everything these days?" asked Shinn. He glanced over to make sure Stellar was occupying herself with window shopping not too far away.

"Good. Why?" Luna glanced too, hoping her roommate wasn't going to kill her for separating Shinn from her for even a few minutes. Stellar was one clingy girl.

"I'm worried about you. You're my best friend and I know there's a lot going on. Just let me know if there's anything I can do, okay?"

"I don't need to hear this, Shinn." Luna wasn't mad, just tired of this subject. "Rey and I are happy to be friends. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I need some time to recover from past couple of fiascoes."

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"Thanks," Luna smiled. "I appreciate someone trying to help without bugging the hell out of me."

"Not a problem. So do you know what Rey had to take care of?" Shinn stood up to join Stellar before she took a jealous fit.

"No," Luna shook her head. "Probably just wanting to get away from Meyrin. I can certainly sympathize."

"I'll bet you can. Come. We'd better get over to Stellar or she's going to start shopping without you."

"Doubtful," Luna laughed. "Not without you there to hold things up while she decided which item to buy."

Stellar heard them coming. "That's not very funny, however true it may be."

* * *

_**Four**_

"Cagalli?"

"Mmm." A gentle hand was bringing her out of the most contented sleep she'd had recently. "What is it? It better be good."

"There's a Senator Mesa here to see you," Athrun informed his wife.

"How did I get in here?" She just now noticed that she was in her bed, rather than lying out in the garden.

"You floated in on a cloud. Shall I send this guy away or do you want to hear what he has to say?" Athrun had to help her sit up.

"I guess I better talk to him," she yawned. "Is he in my office?"

"Yep." Now Athrun had to help her to her feet. "If I had known you were this tired, I would have just told the guy to come back later."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine now. Thanks." Cagalli found the will to move under her own power. She had Athrun wait just outside the door to her office while she discussed whatever was on Senator Mesa's mind. He was a kindly old man, and one that knew how to play the game of politics well. She had known him since she was old enough to walk. He had been a good ally to her father over the years.

Athrun showed the gentleman out after the brief meeting. Cagalli waited in her private study for Athrun's return. "He came to give me fair warning. The Senate is beginning to bow to Atlantic Federation pressure. They're scared of another invasion."

"And if Orb is invaded again, there will be no chance of rebuilding," Athrun finished for her.

Orb was a very wealthy and powerful nation, but the destruction and reconstruction had taken a heavy toll. To put Orb through it again meant that there wouldn't be anything left. At least they got most critical people in Morgenroete out on the Kusanagi. The Atlantic Federation wouldn't have those assets to plunder.

"What will you do?" asked Athrun.

"Not a lot I can do. A fleet of ships is massing out in California. The Senate and I believe it's a subtle threat toward us."

"Then will you press for an alliance with the PLANTs?" Athrun saw where this was going. It was the same as last time. Pick one side only to be invaded by the other. Pick neither side and get invaded anyway.

"Unfortunately, I do not make or break treaties with foreign governments. I only set policy. I can't enforce it without the Senate's backing. My influence over the Senate in this matter isn't enough to stop it. Who knows," Cagalli shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe by allying with those jerks Orb can keep some measure of autonomy. But probably not," she admitted.

"By threatening us, aren't they in material breach of the ceasefire treaty?"

"Yes, along with every international law. But they'll just say they're on maneuvers or some other nonsense. And who's going to enforce the treaty?"

Athrun came over to rub her shoulders. "Think it's time we made our escape plan?"

"Kira had it planned out all along. He knew their first order of business would be to take me out. Since their Seiran lapdogs couldn't do it, I guess now they're coming to do the job themselves." Cagalli was beginning to see why her little brother had been so worried. War was brewing and she wouldn't have seen it until this very moment. Now the Archangel was loaded and ready. If Kira hadn't been the one to take the lead, they would be scrambling right now for contingency plans.

"Maybe we should think about that honeymoon now. Kick back and relax until things go to heck."

That was the last straw. Cagalli broke down and sobbed. She cried like Athrun hadn't seen her cry in a long time. Not since her father died.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed." Athrun had to carry her, she was so tired.

"I'll go with you. Wherever you want to go, I'll go with you." Cagalli hugged his neck as they crossed into Cagalli's bedroom, now officially Athrun's bedroom too.

Athrun knew she wouldn't go far. Her country was too precious for her to leave, even though she was about to lose it anyway. "How about that cottage of yours up the coast? We could have the Archangel submerged off shore and waiting for us," he suggested.

Cagalli only nodded.

"Sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake up." Athrun watched her carefully as she cried herself to sleep. He had to get Kira to make the arrangements. It would probably be best if Kira and Lacus went ahead and boarded the Archangel. Then all that would remain would be himself and Cagalli. Hopefully Orb would be intact when they returned from the latest round of fighting they all knew was coming.

But then, it may not matter. A leader in exile is no leader at all. By running, she may be abdicating.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

"Okay guys. We've got maybe one night here. What are we going to do?" Meyrin had a nice, long, depressing talk with Sai. He was fine, she was fine, everything was fine except for the fact that they were both miserably alone. She wanted to have a blast to take her mind off of it.

Stellar just wanted a night alone with Shinn. Privacy is a little rare on a battle ship. Intimate moments were excruciatingly rare.

Rey was game for whatever. He had taken care of his little errand, but he refused to let anyone in on what it actually was. He just blew it off saying something like he was visiting an old friend. Shinn seriously doubted that Rey had any friends here in Carpenteria. He didn't have many friends anywhere, really. At least, none that anyone was aware of.

Luna had a one track mind. "I vote we pile into a hotel room and enjoy this night of freedom." She was trying hard not to think about alcohol. Or Rey. Or alcohol with Rey.

"We could play some games or something," Stellar suggested.

Meyrin wasn't too keen on the idea, but then again it might be fun. "We can get a deck of cards and get lit on the complimentary mini bar."

"Sure," Luna sighed. "Why not?" Fate was against her, it seemed.

In the end, Luna had fun too. It was like their academy days all over again. Laughing, joking around, and just plain goofing off. They played gin, poker, a few drinking games.

After having a little too much, Rey even convinced the girls to play strip poker. Stellar bowed out early to avoid being embarrassed. She lost some socks to Luna, who promised to return them later. Stellar won the shirt and jeans of Shinn, who had to follow her to her room if he ever wanted to see them again.

That left it Rey and the Hawke sisters. Meyrin fell asleep on the carpet after having lost her shirt to Rey.

"Stop ogling my sister," Luna laughed.

"I'd rather be ogling you, as you so eloquently put it." Rey poured himself, and Luna, yet another drink. "Hurry up and start losing."

"No way."

"You're turning into quite the drinker," Rey observed. "You've got problems, girl. Want to talk about it?"

"Nice of you to notice." Luna now owned all but Rey's undershirt and boxers.

"Talk," Rey ordered.

She did. "I'm incredibly upset over Athrun, and that random chick. Now Meyrin won't stop bugging me about you. Okay?"

"No, it's not. Your eyes say that you're dying inside a little every day." Rey brushed back some of the bangs that fell in front of his ice blue eyes. "I want to take you somewhere tomorrow."

"Really? I thought we were just friends."

"I didn't mean a date. Well, not a romantic one at any rate."

"That's what I thought." Luna fell back onto her bed in utter disappointment.

Rey joined her. "Look. You need time to sort things out. That leaves you four choices. You can hang out with your sister, who's been nothing but a pest, or you can hang out with the lovebirds, who only make you even more miserable by insisting on being so happy. Then there's the go-it-alone option, in which you sit in your room drinking yourself to death. Finally, you have the option of hanging out with me, the emotionless jerk."

"When you put it like that, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Great. Now make with the happy face and cheer up." Rey wore a smile. Well, more like a smirk of frigid amusement, if that makes any sense.

Luna laughed as Rey joined her on the bed. "Something just occurred to me, Rey."

"What's that?" He sat against the headboard, maneuvering Luna to lean back against him.

"You lost on purpose, didn't you?" She hugged his coat, which now technically was hers, taking in the scent she remembered so fondly from their academy days.

"So? It seemed to please Stellar when Shinn intentionally lost, so I thought this might cheer you up a little."

"Stay," she requested. "Just like this." She took his arm and put it around her.

"Fine. But Meyrin's going to be pissed in the morning."

"Doesn't matter." Luna giggled when Meyrin started snoring. "Think we ought to put her in her bed?"

"No. Consider it her punishment for harassing you the past several days."

Luna fell asleep with Rey's fingers in her hair.

"Maybe one day," Rey whispered. "There's something I must do first."

* * *

_**Two**_

"Is she alright now?"

Athrun nodded. "She's still asleep. Poor girl." He was placing calls and making a few arrangements for tomorrow. Then he'd have to pack.

"I have an idea," Kira announced. "To make it look alright, we can take Cagalli up into space to personally oversee matters in the Heliopolis reconstruction and also to negotiate for aid from the PLANTs. They should be finishing up the elections in a day or two. Then they'll have a week of sessions before taking a month-long recess."

Athrun nodded. "That could leave the door open for Cagalli's return. If it doesn't look like she's running scared, she just might have a home to come back to one day."

"Thanks."

"What for?" Athrun didn't look up to see Kira smile.

"For taking care of my sister. You've kept your promise."

This time Athrun did look up, and his smile matched that of his friend. "I didn't do it for you. Or for her. I'm doing this for me, Kira."

"And that's why I'm thanking you."

"We should think about how we're going to get the Archangel into orbit. And when. It'll be bad if we try it after the fireworks have already started." Athrun knew getting Cagalli out on a civilian flight was too risky. If the Atlantic Federation could, they'd probably just shoot it out of the sky. They had to get her out on the Archangel.

"We could try Panama," Kira suggested. It was still ZAFT territory. "Or one of the Eurasian ports. They've been friendly lately."

"I wonder how it would look for Orb to have a stolen Archangel class warship take off from Kaguya," Athrun pondered.

"It will probably look very bad. The Atlantic Federation is already watching Orb anyway."

"We could take the Archangel to Carpenteria under the sea and launch there."

"We're getting too far ahead of ourselves. We would need permission before approaching any territory, which might be a bit hard to arrange under present circumstances."

"If only we could get word to Yzak," Athrun sighed.

"I have a feeling we'll be fighting our way out."

* * *

_**Three**_

"Almost time, isn't it?" asked Andy. He was trying out his latest concoction on Sai and Murrue aboard the Archangel.

"This is going to be your last chance to back out, Sai." Murrue added a bit of non-regulation stimulant to her cup. The 100 proof kind.

Sai shook his head. "I stayed around long enough to have a talk with Meyrin. I'm ready to go any time."

"How is your little girlfriend?" Andy wholeheartedly approved of their relationship. There's just something about ZAFT girls. He always wanted to see Murrue in a ZAFT uniform, though he wasn't foolish enough to actually ask. Andy didn't want to have to pick his teeth up out of the floor.

"She's in Carpenteria now on shore leave. Something's up. I could tell from her subtle insistence on neither confirming nor denying blah blah." Sai took a sip. "This is pretty good."

"Thanks," Andy grinned.

"No hints on the situation?" asked Murrue.

"Not a one," Sai's smile vanished. "Stellar is now a pilot and they're all getting along nicely. That's the extent of news I've been able to gather. I asked about Miriallia, but we ran out of time. I'm worried about her too, though I'm positive Dearka would stare down a whole fleet just to impress her."

Murrue chuckled. She vividly remembered how Dearka used to follow Mir around like a little lost puppy. "Mir would be treated like a princess if she'd only let him."

"She always was a stubborn one. It's a good thing Dearka is persistent."

"Sometimes persistence isn't enough," Murrue winked at Andy.

Sai turned his head to the side, getting a good view of Andy almost blushing. "So you two are an item?"

"No," Andy stated. "Murrue just likes to be a flirt."

"How very true," Murrue admitted.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Sai left his half-drunken coffee on the table in the ship's briefing room. Actually, it was more like Murrue's office. There was a nice desk, some book shelves, a table and a few chairs. "Goodnight."

Once the door slid shut, Andy placed his metallic hand on her shoulder. "See that, Murrue? You scared him off."

"Andy, you know I'm scared to death of that thing." Murrue didn't move, however.

"Yes, I know." He left it there for a few more seconds, as if to say that he did not appreciate her attempt to embarrass him in front of Sai.

"Kira will come tomorrow. You think he can really sense all these weird things?" Murrue wondered. Mu could always sense Rau le Creuset. Murrue placed her head on the table, feeling the energy drain from her just by thinking about it. _Oh Mu._

"He doesn't see the future," Andy informed her. He began stroking her hair with his good hand. "Lacus and I had a long talk about it once. He senses what people feel when they feel strongly about something. Most of the time there's nothing there, but every once in a while . . ." he trailed off.

"I don't get it."

"He seems to feel a growing sense of aggression around him. The Senate, the other Houses, and maybe even that fleet amassing in North America. It's like a fighter's instincts that grow with a lot of combat experience. I feel it now,too. Like someone's pointing a gun at me, but I don't know from where. I'm sure Kira's feelings are a bit more tangible than that, though." Andy took a nice long sip of his coffee. "This is pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"I wonder if we old soldiers are all becoming paranoid in this time of peace." Murrue knew that wasn't true. This wasn't peace. It was the eye of the hurricane.

"Yeah. That's a nice thought."

Murrue sat up and ran a finger down his facial scar. Andy refused to have it removed. "You still think of her often, don't you?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"It's alright. I still think of him often as well." Murrue loved Andy's kind smile. It seemed odd at times. The scar over his missing eye and the beard made him look like a pirate, but nothing could disguise the kindly gentleman underneath the rugged exterior.

"You don't have to say it, Murrue. I feel the same way."

But Murrue had to. This may be their last chance to have a moment together like this. "Maybe I need to say it."

"Two captains in hiding. Two brokenhearted soldiers who give each other a little solace. Two friends that care very deeply for each other." Andy poured himself another cup of coffee. "The threads that bind us together also make words unnecessary."

"And there is something more between us." Murrue reached for his metal hand.

"Yeah. Something more."

* * *

**Chapter 51**

"Morning."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Mission accomplished. Meyrin was truly pissed.

"Sleep well?" Luna enjoyed this. Like turning a knife in the wound. Payback could be so . . . enjoyable at times.

Meyrin retorted, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"In the shower," Luna pointed behind her at the bathroom.

"I can't believe you let him stay." Bleary eyed, Meyrin began searching around for a shirt. Any shirt would do. Rey had apparently hidden the one he won off her last night. One last practical joke for the evening.

"And I can't believe you passed out on the floor," Luna laughed.

Meyrin began to lighten up. "I'm glad you're doing better, Luna. I was really worried. Sorry to be such a nag."

"It's alright." Luna accepted the hug offered by her little sister. "On second thought, it isn't alright. Don't nag me anymore, okay?"

"Sure, sis." Meyrin was rewarded with her shirt. Luna had been the one hiding it.

"Hey Luna," Rey called from the bathroom. "Mind if I borrow the clothes you won last night?"

It wouldn't do for a squadron leader to report in wearing only his T and boxers. When they did report in, they were just in time to hear the news. Mack Austin informed them in the hangar.

"A fleet headed toward Orb?" Stellar took the news a lot harder than Shinn. Their home, that precious place where she had made all those wonderful memories with him. It was in danger.

"Yeah," reported Austin. "They're making it look like a training exercise, but it's a pretty blatant threat. One of Commander Joule's Survivors is trying to offer assistance to Representative Athha, but so far nothing has come of it."

In the time since the Ireland operation, they had begun calling those leader's that remained in Carpenteria the 'Commander Joule's Survivors'. Fitting, as they got the name by merely surviving Yzak's early days here.

"This is not good. Think we'll have to get involved?" asked Luna. Secretly, she was worried about Athrun. He would have probably married Cagalli by now, which meant he was now a walking bullseye along with his wife. But then he could never stay out of trouble anyway.

"No," Austin shook his head. "Looks to me like they're just going to give in to the Atlantic Federation. They're already calling it the United Earth Alliance."

"Sounds like the Atlantic Federation is trying to turn Orb into a suburb," Rey's voice was slightly more cold than normal. "I assume we're shipping out soon?"

"The order just came down, but I don't think we're going to be headed toward Orb. We've got two hours. If there's any unfinished business, you'd better handle it by then." Austin waved goodbye before going to do some final checks on his Slash ZAKU Warrior.

"Shinn? I'm worried about our home." Stellar took his arm to hug it with all her might.

"We can get another." Shinn placed his hand over his heart, indicating that he still kept those pictures in his coat pocket.

Stellar kept hers in her person at all times as well. "I guess home is wherever we are when we're together."

"Oh my God, can you two be any more obnoxious?" Luna gave Shinn a playful pop on his free arm before following Rey to perform some final checks on the mobile suits.

"You know, I think you've managed to offend your roommate," Rey snickered.

"She knows I'm just playing. But those two can be a bit much at times. It's like I can only take it in small doses," Luna chuckled. She reached out to place a hand on Rey's elbow. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. Thanks. You've been a bigger help than you know." Luna inched forward to kiss his cheek, but thought better of it at the last second. _No. Friends for now, _she had to remind herself.

Rey placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry about it. The five of us are the best of friends. We all try to help each other in our own way when we can."

"Right," Luna nodded.

"We'll have to postpone that date."

"You can make it up to me by getting me a drink when we're off duty."

* * *

_**Two**_

"My God, this is beautiful." Athrun was in awe of this place.

The view was magnificent. No one was around for miles. No guards, no assistants, no politicians, none of their assistants. Peace and quiet. And the gentle roar of an ocean fifteen meters away.

"I love this place. Ever since I was a child. I never came here often enough," Cagalli admitted.

They were standing on the back patio. A wooden deck, really. Nothing but sand separated the young lovers from the ocean.

"Too bad we couldn't come here earlier," Athrun sighed.

"I don't want to hear it," Cagalli popped him in the arm.

"Yes ma'am."

"That's better." Cagalli took her favorite deck chair to lie in the sun a while. Of course, Athrun had the enviable task of applying tanning lotion.

Off in the distance Athrun saw a dark shadow under the waves. "Think that might be Kira?"

"Probably just looking out for trouble. How long was I out anyway?" Cagalli wasn't sure. She just happened to wake up here this morning, in his arms on the master bed. After breakfast, she wanted to lie in the sun a while.

"Two days," Athrun grinned. "Want me to fill you in?"

"No, but you will anyway so you'd might as well get started."

"The last thing you remember is probably meeting with Senator Mesa. After that Kira and I made all the arrangements and Lacus helped me pack your things. Everyone's on the Archangel but us. After brining you here, you slept peacefully for a day and a half." Athrun bent down to kiss her cheek. "I guess you needed it."

"I don't know what to think of all this. I go to sleep one place and wake up another. It's just not right." Cagalli made a mean face, but one that was totally fake.

Athrun had just finished his appointed task and taken a deck chair for his own. He didn't need tanning lotion or sunscreen. Sunburns would heal in only a couple of hours. His genetically engineered melanin would never let his skin get splotchy or worse, cancerous.

"Mmm." Cagalli sank into the cushy chair sipping some beverage Athrun had brought earlier. "I assume you made all the typical apologies and things to everyone."

"Yeah. The Orb government knows you're officially on vacation until further notice. Kira had the idea that we'd also go and officially oversee the survey of Heliopolis. Also until further notice." Athrun watched as Cagalli smiled. She was truly happy for once. He saw this so rarely these days. It's what he fell in love with.

"What are you looking at?"

He had been caught staring. "My stunning wife."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Good to know." Athrun settled back taking one of those fancy drinks for himself. _We're going to have to make a run for it soon. Just hope we can get some quality time together until then._ Athrun hadn't heard the latest reports, but he knew full well that the enemy fleet was on the move. And that the Senate had already offered a military alliance. Word hadn't come yet on whether that had stopped the fleet's advance. He probably wouldn't find out here. Athrun left instructions that they were not to be disturbed. He made it easier on everyone by not telling them where the honeymoon would be. That seemed safest.

Kira had promised to signal from the sea when it was time to go. Until then, Athrun and Cagalli could enjoy this much needed rest.

"How long, do you think?" she asked.

Athrun knew exactly what she was talking about. "A day or two, maybe."

* * *

_**Three**_

"They've been sighted. We're all on standby," Rey informed them. He was typically the one in-the-know. And usually Austin, his subordinate. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to share information like their sources were independent.

"Where?" asked Luna.

"California desert. We're taking a roundabout route so we'll get there in a day or two," Rey took the seat Luna offered. "We'll make a stop in Panama, most likely."

Shinn and Stellar were on the opposite side of the table. "Then there's a chance we might get involved in the Orb conflict," whispered Stellar. It was on the way there. The thought of fighting over Orb was worse than just seeing it go to the Federation. If there was a fight, things would get messy. That's how Shinn had lost his family.

"No," Rey stated coolly. "The fleet has dispersed. Orb bowed to the pressure already."

"The fleet really broke up?" Shinn thought it highly suspicious. A sizable fleet coming together just for a show of force? Not likely.

"Yes, though into five separate divisions. My guess is they're going to reassemble someplace else." Rey brushed a few lose strands from his eyes.

"Think they'll attack?" Shinn's suspicions were only fueled by Rey's calm insinuation.

"Yes. It's a waste of resources to just show off the big guns. Intelligence says they were prepared for an invasion."

"Only question is where," Luna spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Not Orb. Maybe Panama? Or Carpenteria?" Shinn was sure it had to be in the Pacific.

"Maybe we'll get to see our favorite hijackers over in Panama," Rey stated.

* * *

**Chapter 52**

"Hi." Miriallia wore a broad smile as she answered the door.

Dearka tried to match it, but was decidedly unsuccessful. "Well, Yzak and I had a fun first day as full members of the Council."

"Great. So one week until our vacation?" Mir knew there was something entirely different on his mind. Not politics, not romantic vacations. Something much more serious. Instead of asking about it, she was trying to take his mind off of it.

That's what she always though Athrun should have been doing for Cagalli. Shiho managed to do it for Yzak. Despite her numerous reservations about Yzak, Miriallia was glad to be a part of Yzak's private life. And his married life was quite nice, though Mir thought he and Shiho talked shop way too often.

"Yes," Dearka smiled. "The vacation is all set to go. And it looks like we'll get three full weeks before . . ." he trailed off.

"Before you have to do what?" _Forget this taking his mind off it crap. There's something he really needs to tell me before I kill him._

"The Retribution will be returning in three weeks. Yzak wants me to ship out with him. Orb has been forced to join the Atlantic Federation in what they're calling the United Earth Alliance. The Eurasian Federation is still on relatively good terms with the PLANTs considering what the Atlantic guys did to them at Alaska, but they're far too weak to protest. Atlantic forces are moving. They're sending lots of transport shuttles up from Lake Victoria and our people in Panama and Carpenteria say the Pacific fleet is on the move. Most of that was to scare Orb into submission, but it's far too big to be just that." Dearka took a seat on Mir's couch hoping she wasn't going to kill him.

Inside she was shaking with fury. Not at Dearka, but at everything. All their hard work, all their suffering was for nothing in the end. Less than six months of peace. "I do not want you to go."

"I don't want to go," Dearka admitted. He had enough of fighting ever since the day Mir tried to kill him.

"Can I at least come with you? I can run the CIC better than anyone on the Archangel," she boasted. She was fighting back tears of fury and despair. "Don't you dare leave me alone out here," she whispered.

"Alright." Dearka didn't want her to come, but he could never stand to see her upset. He almost always caved in at the first sign of her eyes watering up. "I'll do anything you ask of me."

Mir composed herself, having soundly won this round. "Tell me everything you know about what's happening back home. In Orb."

"Details are sketchy. The wedding went rather well from what we can gather, but Kisaka was murdered soon afterward. As soon as the Atlantic fleet began to move, the Senate gave up. Cagalli's gone into hiding. That was several days ago."

"Would you like a drink?" Mir offered.

"Sure."

"How about something stiff?"

"I didn't know you had anything like that here," Dearka cocked an eye at her. She wasn't a drinker. As far as he knew, Mir hadn't even sampled the spiked punch at Cagalli's party.

"I don't, but I'm willing to go out and help you find some. Let me get my coat and we'll go club hopping." She hadn't made it more than a couple of steps before Dearka embraced her from behind.

"You going to be alright?"

"No," she admitted. "I don't think I will." Mir's knees began to buckle.

"Anything I can do?" Now he was supporting most of her weight. There was no sound, but he knew she was crying a river. And she was trying not to let him know it.

"You can let me stay by your side through this. I . . ." She stopped when her voice became shaky.

"Don't want to be alone," he finished for her. "I know."

"You promised to take care of me," she reminded him. Finding her inner reserves, she straightened up but did not try to escape his gentle hug.

"And I'll keep that promise."

"Good. You can start by carrying me home later. I doubt I'll be able to walk under my own power. And then in the morning you can nurse me back to health from the wicked hangover I plan on having." She took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "On the bright side, that means you'll get to stay the night."

"Alright," he kissed the back of her head. "But I can't help but think that this isn't like you."

"Everything we had to go through didn't help matters any. It only delayed the inevitable. The war will start all over again and we'll probably lose friends. Maybe even each other." Mir took a deep breath before walking out of his arms. "Sometimes I wonder why we bothered."

"For the sliver of hope that one day we will have made a difference. That our sacrifices will have been worth it." Dearka's comment made Mir turn to show him a smile.

"I guess so." Mir went off to grab a coat and purse.

* * *

_**Two**_

"This has been great, hasn't it?"

"Who would have thought we'd have four uninterrupted days of blissful solitude." Athrun held her from behind enjoying the sunrise over the ocean. It was even more magnificent than the sunsets, if that was possible. The beach front cottage was positioned on a peninsula where both the sunrise and sunset could be seen from the deck.

"I hope we can keep it up another day or two. Then we should be heading on our way." Cagalli tried to sink into him like a cushy chair, but with limited success. She didn't mind, as she didn't exactly want him to get fat or anything. She hadn't been this content in a long while. "Any news?"

"No. You want to call Kira and have him give us the scoop?"

"I suppose we should, though I'm sure it'll be utterly depressing."

"Here," Athrun handed her the communicator. "I'll go make us some breakfast." Athrun was a terrible cook, but he was quickly learning that Cagalli was even worse. They were both very thankful for the fact that it's pretty hard to screw up breakfast. Short of burning it, that is.

"Hey, Kira!" Cagalli shouted into the small device.

"_Ow,"_ responded Sai.

"Sorry about that Sai. I thought Kira would answer."

"_It's alright. He's talking with Andy. I'll get him on in a jiffy._"

Cagalli had to wait a few seconds.

"_Hey Cagalli. What's up?"_ It was Kira this time.

"Nothing much, little brother. Just adult stuff. You're too young and inexperienced to handle it," she laughed. "Anyway, what's the word? And try to make it sound like good news so you don't ruin my morning."

"_The AF fleet isn't coming this way. Instead, their moving toward Panama. I don't think they'll attack it just yet. Seems like they're waiting for something."_

"That was pretty good. Pat yourself on the back for that one, Kira."

"_Thanks. But um, there is some other news. The Minerva is on Earth and it looks like they're here on business."_

"Any idea what they want?" Cagalli frowned thinking of her former rival. She hadn't thought of Luna in a while, something for which she knew Athrun was very thankful.

"_No. They left Carpenteria, but I've got no clue which way they went. Apparently some genius decided to give her underwater capabilities too."_

"Hey, don't blame that on me. That was some pencil-pusher over at Morgenroete. But you'd better be thankful because if it didn't work on the Minerva then we wouldn't have it for the Archangel."

"_I suppose that's true. Anyway, that's the situation as it stands. The government is carrying on just fine without you."_

"They're probably glad to have me out of their hair," she laughed bitterly.

"_Probably so. I took the liberty of dropping word that you'd make an official survey of the Heliopolis ruins. It sounded like a good excuse for you to be gone indefinitely."_

"Yeah, Athrun told me about that and I agree. We'll stay here a couple more days and then head out."

"_I'll contact you if there's any sign of trouble. Until then, you know where to find me."_ Kira cut the communication.

Just in time. Athrun returned with their breakfast. "Everything alright?"

"No, but it's not as bad as I expected." Cagalli sat down next to him at the outdoor table. "Luna is back on Earth."

"Yes, I know." Athrun frowned. _Just what I needed to ruin a perfectly good morning._

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wasn't mad. Not yet.

"Sai talked to Meyrin when she was in Carpenteria. That's how I know. I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to ruin your day." He added under his breath, "Or mine."

"It's behind us, right?" Cagalli put on a smile. It wasn't quite fake, but almost.

"Yes," Athrun smiled. "I am ecstatic to have such a beautiful, loving, gracious, kind . . ."

"Okay, I get it. You love me. But I swear to God, if you . . ."

"Ever do that again you'll have me castrated," he finished for her. "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

Cagalli dropped the smile. "I'm not joking."

"I'm aware of that too. Can we please go back to having a nice honeymoon?"

"Yes. Let's do." Her smile returned, as well as a look.

Athrun knew that look all too well. _Yes!_

* * *

_**Three**_

"Dearka?"

"Yeah. I'm here." He helped her sit up.

"You stayed."

"Of course." He didn't have to wait long for her to get completely out of it. He literally had to carry her to the car and then to the apartment.

"Did I manage to get into my pajamas on my own?" Mir honestly couldn't remember. But then, she went out hoping to forget a lot of things.

"Yes," Dearka smiled. "And you had a lot of fun on your little outing."

"We didn't do anything, did we?"

"No, Mir. I did not take advantage of you."

"Thanks," she smiled. Smiling made her head throb worse, but she did it anyway.

"I slept on the couch," he informed her. He was still in his clothes.

"Come," she beckoned. "Sit with me."

"And I made you a special concoction for hangovers. Learned it in the academy." He handed her a glass of something that looked and smelled much like vomit.

If she didn't know better, she'd think it was something she spewed last night. She drank it anyway and felt better almost immediately. She positioned herself to lie with her head on his lap so he could massage her forehead. "I want you to know that I'm glad I came with you. I don't think I've told you that before."

"Good. I was beginning to worry. All our friends are leaving and everything's going to hell fast." Dearka's hands were stopped with Mir's.

"I mean it. I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

"Same here, but I'm sure you knew that already. I've been told that I'm pretty obvious," Dearka laughed.

"Ow," she winced. As much as she wanted him to laugh, it kind of jostled her head the wrong way.

"Sorry." He began his gentle massage again.

"Remind me never to drink again," she requested. "Mmm. That feels so good." Mir's entire body relaxed like a wet noodle.

"This must be some forehead massage."

She didn't answer.

"Mir?" he whispered.

She was asleep again.

_Oh well. It's only 8 am and I have absolutely nowhere to be,_ he thought to himself.

His phone rang. Luckily, he had the foresight to put it on pulse so there was no ringing or vibrations to awaken the sleeping beauty.

"Hello," he whispered. "Oh, hi Shiho. I'm whispering because Mir's asleep."

"_Yzak and I will be late to the Council meeting this afternoon. And it looks like we'll be shipping out before the end of the week. We're counting on you to keep an eye on things for the last couple of sessions."_

"I'll do it. You guys be careful."

"_You too. Something is very wrong with all of this. Our first stop will be Earth orbit. Maybe we can get an idea of where all those transport shuttles are going to. That's probably where they're building their new orbital HQ."_

"Mir's decided to come with us when you guys get back. I can personally vouch for her CIC skills."

"_I don't think that's such a good idea."_

"I'm not going to argue with that, but you know I can't say no to her."

"_No, I guess not. Well, Yzak has some business he must attend to. Have fun. Bye."_

Business. Yzak always had business, and his loyal wife-assistant-bodyguard was always tagging along. Is that what Mir was looking for? _No, Mir's always been too strong-willed to tag along on someone else's adventures. Mir was independent. She wouldn't ask to come if she didn't believe in the cause, in wanting to make a difference._

"Are you done?"

"Sorry. I tried not to wake you," Dearka took her hand and kissed it. "Feel any better?" Dearka wouldn't say it, but she looked absolutely terrible.

"Yeah," she rolled over and slid up onto his chest. "I'm a lot better. When do you have to leave?"

"Not until after lunch." This time he kissed the top of her head.

"Good. Can I go with you?"

"I don't see why not. I'll have to pass you off as my assistant, but that shouldn't be a problem. Unless there's something classified going on a few members of our staff are allowed to listen in. I'm sure Ezaria and my father won't give you away."

"Who exactly is on your staff?"

"I don't have one yet. My father let me borrow one of his interns for this week. He's pretty good at answering phones and making coffee. That's about it," Dearka laughed.

"Sounds like you're in sore need of a secretary."

"Thinking of filling in?" That earned him a pop on the cheek.

"No thank you," she lied. She felt bad for smacking him, so she decided to make it up by sliding up a little further and hugging his neck.

"I didn't think you would," Dearka admitted.

"But I'll give it a shot anyway. You just better not boss me around."

"No ma'am. You're the boss." _And you always were._

"In stead of you taking care of me, why don't we try taking care of each other?"

"Anything you want, Mir."

"You really love me, don't you?"

"Yes. I probably don't tell you that enough," Dearka admitted.

"It's alright. I don't tell you enough either." Mir took a deep breath, summoning all her courage for this one moment. She had something important to say.

"Mir?" He knew something was up when she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I . . . am ready to go to the next level." Mir shed a tear. She hadn't done this since Tolle. Hadn't felt this way or even thought about saying these things. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Dearka."

"I thought it was the guy who was supposed to propose." Dearka's protest was interrupted by Mir's lips.

"I'm not you fiancée just yet, silly boy. That really is your job. I'm just . . ." Another tear.

Dearka caught this one.

Mir took his hand, the one that caught the tear. "Here." She couldn't find the words. She placed his hand over her heart.

He held her to his chest, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mir. I feel the same about you."

* * *

End Part Thirteen

* * *

**A/N **

Thanks again.

**A/N End**


	14. Part Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Special thanks to DragonBlond, without whom this project would have derailed at part ten.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

"It's time." He held out a hand to help her from the bed. "We should go."

"Right," Cagalli accepted his hand. "Kira called?"

"Yes. There was an assassination attempt. Washington, D.C., was destroyed but most of the Atlantic Federation leaders made it out in time. It was set up to look like a ZAFT special ops mission, but guess who's left to lead the AF?"

"Our Blue Cosmos buddies," Cagalli spat. "Dijibril?"

"Yes. He's now the President." Athrun knew little about the man, but one thing he did know was of his ties to Muruta Azriel. Most of those connections were through defense contractors, but also strong political affiliations existed between them. Dijibril was the clear Blue Cosmos successor when Director Azriel died. As Speaker of the House of Representatives, he was next in line. After ZAFT's convenient assassination of the President and Vice President, that is.

"Now the Atlantic Federation can pretend outrage, attack the PLANTs openly, and drag Orb and the European Union into the fray." Cagalli did not like being awoken with such news.

"I know and I'm sorry. We've got to go. That fleet might be heading toward Panama as we speak," Athrun passed her a cup of coffee to help her come to her senses.

It wasn't necessary, but appreciated nonetheless. "Is there anything we can do to stop the fighting?"

"Not unless you want to attack both sides. We've tried that before and with some success."

"Alright," Cagalli grabbed her suitcase and began stuffing in various personal items. "You know, this is going to be a lot better than trying to play politics."

Athrun laughed. "I guess so."

"Will we room together aboard the Archangel?"

"I don't know, really." Athrun thought about it a moment. "If you can tear Lacus away from Kira for eight hours at a time, you might could room with her."

"No, Athrun. I want to room with you."

"Good. I was wondering," he gave her a quick smooch. "I thought I might be in the doghouse for something."

"Keep it up and you will be, mister."

* * *

_**Two**_

"Looks like we're going to get that date." Rey wore a smirk more and more often these days.

"Keep it down, Rey. These walls are pretty thin. I don't want someone to sneak up on us and start the crap-fest all over again. I don't think I could take another round of Meyrin's incessant . . . incessantness." Luna let out a tired sigh. She was too sleep deprived to think of anything witty to insult her absent sister.

"Did you even sleep?"

"How am I supposed to sleep with us always on alert?" She slumped to the side, knowing Rey would catch her. "Thanks." All pilots were on constant standby. Sleep came in six hour intervals, if it came at all.

"Don't mention it," he position her head on his shoulder. "Maybe you'll get some rest in Panama. I'm sure we won't get shore leave, but we might get to disembark."

"How will that help?"

"I don't think it will, but we might get a few hours off of standby." Rey ran his fingers through her hair. "Sleep now," he ordered.

It wasn't necessary. She probably lost consciousness after her last sentence.

They were sitting in her room on her bed. It had become their private hangout. Rey wouldn't dare let her stay like this for any length of time out in the lounge or rec room. And Stellar was often with Shinn in his room, so it all worked out. Neither side would tattle on the other. This was all highly irregular and seemingly inappropriate. Well, Rey was sure whatever Shinn and Stellar were up to was highly inappropriate. Rey and Luna's friendship was only seemingly so at this point.

After a couple of hours of this, Rey was getting extremely bored. Good thing Luna woke up.

"Hey," she said.

"Can I get up now?"

"Yeah. You can get up." Luna removed her head from his shoulder.

"We should be entering port soon. The Minerva should have already surfaced. You want to check it out?" Rey offered her a hand.

"Sure," she yawned. "Sounds good."

On deck they met Shinn and Stellar. "Wow," Luna commented. "I thought for sure you guys were getting busy or something."

"I could say the same thing," Stellar laughed.

"Not funny," Rey smirked.

"Everybody's looking busy." Luna leaned against the railing watching ships leave the harbor at Panama. The beaches, which she had heard were always full, were now deserted. "This is not encouraging."

"No, I don't suppose it is." Shinn held Stellar from behind as she leaned forward over the railing to watch the ocean spray coming from the Minerva's foils. The scene was how Shinn had pictured himself holding her in Ireland, but she never came back. Those bastards were torturing her. After seeing her reaction in the PLANTs, Shinn was almost certain that whatever they did to her at GenoTech was far worse.

"Looks like they're setting up a defensive line to block ships from the north. I guess now we know which way that Atlantic Federation fleet is headed." Luna unconsciously slid her hand into Rey's.

"Doesn't matter. We'll still kick their asses." Stellar was ready for them.

"That's the spirit," Rey laughed. His laughter was always so cold and hollow that many found it creepy at first. Luna took to it almost immediately, with Shinn soon to follow. They were the exceptions. Several of those at the academy had little to do with Rey because of his mannerisms, but perhaps some of that was due to his quiet nature.

As the ship entered dock the Minerva's alert status was lifted. "Let's see what the news is," suggested Shinn. "I want to know how long we've got before the fighting starts." He left with Stellar in tow.

Now it was just Rey and Luna. "You know, I'm afraid I may have to break that date again. Things are moving too quickly." It wasn't the fact that the fleet had been sent out. It was something else. _He's here. I know it._

"It's fine, Rey." Luna let go of his hand, which she just now noticed she had been clutching. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You'll want to stay on the ship. I'll be back soon," and Rey was gone.

Luna looked out over the man-made bay that was turned into a military complex. Signs of war, of death to come. She had felt like a looming shroud of despair was lifted from her when the war had ended before she had to go on active duty. Now it was back. How many friends would she have to lose before it was over?

* * *

_**Three**_

Through the crowded streets it was hard to spot his target. But then, he didn't have to see him. No, he could almost smell him.

_I wonder if he can feel me coming?_ Rey smirked, _Probably so._

He was granted permission by Captain Gladys to run a quick errand. He said something about checking on ammo loading, but he would have left the ship anyway. He had to find this person. And kill him.

Rey had a little secret. Well, more than one. The relevant one to this discussion concerned a man he had met some time ago. He gave off this weird vibe, much like what he was feeling now. Rey only knew him as Al, but that was likely an alias anyway. His face was scarred around the eyes, like he had tried to claw off the skin long ago.

Rey would likely have killed the man on their first meeting, but there was something that held him back from it. A warning. _There are others much like us out there. You will feel when they are near and fate has placed us all as mortal enemies._

Along with this cryptic message, Al left him a disk with some very interesting information on it. On it was everything he had ever wanted; a route to absolute power. The secrets to tapping into a network of spies that ran deep within the PLANTs as well as the Atlantic Federation. That's how he always knew what the score was. Who was where, and what they were doing.

No one knew that he could pull the strings whenever he wanted now that Al was gone. It was like he had bequeathed this to him. Fitting, as Al called him his precious accident. That's when Rey realized who had been pulling the strings for him all these years. Al had played the part of a father en absentia, making sure his child would develop in the manner he saw fit.

Mack Austin was also privy to some details in this spy ring, but he didn't know of Rey's connection to it. Rey often found him to be a useful tool to deliver information through, thus limiting suspicion of himself as the only one in-the-know. The errand Rey had to run in Carpenteria was to make sure that Austin would be the one to receive and blab the intelligence upon his return.

_Such an easy thing to do, _snickered Rey. Austin was a good kid, but too naive. Too easy to manipulate. Luna as well, but then he had special plans for her.

Rey wasn't the cold-blooded person he often thought himself of being. On the contrary, his power plays were often benign in nature. It was a game to him, and one he loved playing. He derived immense pleasure from seeing first hand how the Zala Morons and Blue Cosmos were all baiting each other. Such arrogant fools, all of them. They had no clue that they were the ones being manipulated by a third party.

Oh, not Rey. No, not him. He could care less what they did to each other. They could kill each other off and he wouldn't bat an eye. Destroy the world, the PLANTs, everything. It didn't matter to him. But there was another that pulled the strings. That's who Rey was searching for. It used to be Rau le Creuset, though Rey didn't recall ever meeting the man. Now it was someone new, but equally talented at covering his tracks.

_Could it be this guy?_ Rey doubted it, but then he didn't want this newcomer to interfere. He was too close, both to finding the real puppet master and to finding this mortal enemy.

An alley. Rounding a corner cautiously, Rey spotted his quarry. This man also had facial scars, though most of his face was hidden under the hood of a light jacket. It was raining. Rey hadn't noticed it until now. He had been too preoccupied. The man was similar in build to his Al, but there was also something else very familiar about him. It's like Al and this man were close relatives.

"Nosy kid," the man greeted Rey. Both had guns drawn.

"If we had another person it would be a Mexican standoff," Rey spat.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know the answer to that myself," Rey responded.

Movement. Shots fired. Bullets ricocheted. Smoke obscured the aftermath. Rey surfaced only to find his quarry gone. He would have given chase had the air raid sirens not began.

"We'll finish this another time," Rey whispered. He wore a genuine smile. A rarity.

* * *

_**Four**_

"Has it started?" Kira had just come to the bridge. He was in his flight suit already.

"Yes," Murrue informed him.

Lacus gave a weak smile to her fiancée from the CIC chair. She would be handling it for a while.

"Athrun, Cagalli, Andy and I will all be ready for launch by the time we get there," Kira departed.

"Hey,Kira!" Cagalli pounced on her little brother in the hangar.

"What?"

"The Jegan doesn't fly," Athrun scowled.

Kira responded, "That's why we brought you a sled. You remember how to use one, right?"

"Yeah. Though they're a pain in the butt." Athrun never liked using those things. It never seemed to go well. But then, the only time he had ever used them was when the Zala Team was trying to take down the Archangel. Perhaps they could be useful against normal opponents.

"Come on, they're not that bad." Kira thought about it a minute. "Are they?"

"I guess not. Let's get ready for launch," Athrun extended a hand to help his best friend up.

"Now you two take care of each other," Kira placed a hand on each shoulder. Both Cagalli and Athrun nodded in agreement.

"Kira, you'll be up first," Chief Murdoch shouted.

"Roger," Kira answered. "Let's do it."

The Minerva was in the rear line and moving forward to join ranks. Mobile suits from both sides flooded the skies. Windams from the Earth Forces, ZAKUs and DINNs from ZAFT. They collided like hawks in mating; flying toward each other at breakneck speed, latching on and then plummeting toward the ocean. Only there was usually one who didn't make it out of this entanglement.

"Stop it!" Kira's infamous battle cry. He couldn't think of anything better to do than to order the fighting to stop. It never worked, but then he didn't really expect it to.

Kira hacked his way through the melee, taking off mobile suit arms and legs along the way. His sister and brother-in-law remained close behind. Then new models began to come into the mix.

Two prototypes from the Earth Forces side began to tear away at the DINNs and some of the ZAKUs. A purple Windam was leading them. Against the purple suit was a white ZAKU pressing hard to take any advantage away from this new Earth Forces group. Backing him up were three ZAFT prototypes.

"What's this pressure?" Kira felt like a heavy weight was pressing on his lungs. "Someone . . . no," Kira shook his head. "Can't be. They're dead."

"_What's that, Kira?"_ Lacus could sense his distress.

Kira didn't answer. He was a little busy being chased by the Impulse and Gaia.

The Savior went immediately toward the Jegan and Strike Rouge.

"Die!" The Savior blocked the Jegan from advancing toward the white ZAKU. "I won't let you take out my friends."

Athrun was in trouble. The ferocious attack caught him off guard. Then the Savior gave a hard kick to the Strike Rouge's cockpit, sending it reeling into the ocean below. "Cagalli!"

"Athrun?"

A familiar voice. "Luna?"

The Strike Rouge resurface and began blasting away at the Savior. The Savior returned fire.

"NO!" Athrun got between the two suits and tried to block the shots. The rifle blast from Cagalli removed the Jegan's head, the one from Luna sheered off the Jegan's legs below the hips. Both blasts were point blank. Lifeless, the Jegan fell into the sea.

"ATHRUN!" The girls screamed it in unison.

At this moment, the Minerva began to open fire on the Archangel. Murrue was forced to pull back, leaving Cagalli and Kira without adequate support to recover the fallen Jegan.

* * *

**Chapter 54**

"Not a good day," he muttered. "Now what?"

"Food for the prisoner."

He fondly remembered that smile, though her voice was tinged with a sadness he hadn't really heard before.

"Please eat it," Luna requested.

"As fond as I am of ZAFT rations and brigs, I'm sure I could easily think of better places to be."

"Athrun, don't take your frustrations out on me." Luna still held that smile, but seeing the wedding ring on his finger . . . _No! I am stronger than this. I am over this._

"It's good to see you," Athrun admitted. "Any hope of me getting out of here?"

"No," Luna shook her head. "I spoke with Captain Gladys and she's going to hold you a while longer."

"Any hope of getting in touch with the Archangel?"

Luna dropped the smile. "No, I have not been able to contact your wife." Her voice was more than a little bitter.

"Sorry." He wasn't, really. He was pissed that he had been shot down. By his wife and former mistress, no less.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" She wasn't really offering. Luna just wanted to look at him a little longer.

"No, I don't suppose you can." Athrun laid back on the cot. He hadn't touched his food and didn't really want to in front of her. "Can I at least speak with your captain?"

"She's coming to visit you soon. Right now we're headed out, so she's a little busy."

"How did the battle go?"

"We won, if you can call it that." Luna shook her head. "Because of your interference . . . No, it would have probably been the same regardless. Anyway, most of Panama's defenses were taken out. They're thinking of abandoning it if reinforcements don't arrive soon. Drop ships may or may not be on their way."

"And you're leaving?"

Luna nodded. "Our mission is not to defend Panama."

"I see," Athrun scratched his head in thought. His suspicions were confirmed. _So there is something important that they sent the Minerva to do._

"I'll come to check on you later." Luna bolted. She had seen all she could stand of him for the afternoon.

* * *

_**Two**_

"Cagalli, stop crying. Please." Kira was desperately trying to comfort his sister. Lacus was there also, but her attempts were equally unsuccessful.

"He's dead, I just know it." Cagalli was balling her heart out.

"He is perfectly fine. I promise." Kira's words didn't help. If Athrun wasn't there in person, nothing would be able to stop Cagalli from crying.

"We're chasing the Minerva now. We should catch up to them soon," Lacus informed the distraught girl. "Perhaps then we can make contact and secure his release." Lacus didn't really know if he was alive or dead, but she had to trust Kira on this. She hoped he wasn't making it all up.

"Get out," Cagalli ordered. "Just, get out of my room."

* * *

_**Three**_

"How is he?" Shinn knew by the look on her face where she had been.

"A little upset that he got shot down by a girl, I suppose." Luna put on her best smile. She would not show weakness. And Rey was here.

"The Archangel is chasing us. Think they know he's still alive?" asked Stellar. She always liked Athrun and didn't really want to see him caged like an animal. But then, that would be better than having him out there trying to shoot down her other friends. Perhaps this was for the best.

"I'm sure they saw me salvage the mobile suit wreckage, but it looked pretty bad. I honestly didn't think he was alive until I saw it with my own eyes," Luna admitted.

"We'll be in Carpenteria soon," Rey informed them. "Perhaps we can learn more about what's going on when we get there."

* * *

_**Four**_

"Athrun Zala." She looked him over. The mighty war hero, imprisoned.

"Captain Gladys." It seemed like a sound guess, as she was in a captain's uniform and in a nice little office. Athrun didn't bother to correct her on his last name. It was . . . too embarrassing.

"Now that we know who each other are, let's have a little chat." She motioned him to sit down.

He accepted. Cuffed and shackled, he was flanked on either side by two guards.

"What were you doing out there? We know that Orb is now allied with the Atlantic Federation, but it seemed like you were attacking both sides indiscriminately."

"It seemed that way because that's exactly how it was. If you are too foolish to understand what's going on, then I see no reason to have this discussion," Athrun stated bluntly.

"So you're trying to form another Triple Ships Alliance? Attack all sides to keep them from fighting each other? Sounds a little silly to me."

"You're just pawns in a much larger game," Athrun informed her.

"Yes, I know. The attack on Washington was just a ruse for the Naturals to start the war again."

Athrun shook his head. "It goes beyond that. The results would be the same, but it is just as likely that it really was a ZAFT splinter group that did it."

"Yes, I know that as well." Gladys dismissed the guards. "I have been given permission by Chairman Dullindal to prevent full-scale war in any manner that I deem appropriate. I would like to ask your help in this."

"I fail to see how I can be of service under the present conditions."

"I suppose so." Captain Gladys stood up and came around to sit on the desk right in front of Athrun. "If the Archangel could assist us, that would make our efforts a lot easier."

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Maybe. But you can be a valuable bargaining chip in those negotiations. The Archangel is close behind us. Once I'm satisfied that they were not involved in the attack on the PLANTs, we can discuss your release. In exchange for their cooperation, of course."

"Of course."

* * *

_**Five**_

"Captain, they're hailing us." Lacus was still manning the CIC. Kira was by her side.

Murrue nodded and the screen came on. "This is Captain Murrue Ramius of the independent warship Archangel. How can I help you today?"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the captain of the Big Angel. I am Captain Talia Gladys of the ZAFT vessel Minerva. Please cut your engines. I have a proposition for you."

"Can I expect that you'll do the same?" Murrue cocked an eye.

"Yes. Naturally, we are both suspicious of each other. How would you like to proceed?"

"Have our ships approach to point blank range with all weapons disarmed and hangars locked down."

"Agreed. I want you and another representative on the Archangel deck in twenty minutes." Captain Gladys cut the transmission.

"Any clue what they've got up their sleeve?" asked Andy.

Murrue shook her head. "Not a one. Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

* * *

**Chapter 55**

"It's good to see that you're well, Commander Waltfeld."

"Captain," Andy gave Gladys a nod. Not that he had ever met her before, but just out of common curtesy.

Gladys, with Luna by her side, were on the Archangel's deck. "Let's get right to the point. I have two things you want, you have two things I want."

"What do we have that would interest you?" Murrue cocked an eye.

"There were two prototype mobile suits stolen from Armory One. I'd like to think you didn't have anything to do with it. Particularly since your ship is slightly the wrong color and because you don't seem to be with the Earth Forces."

"I don't think I could be any more confused than I am right now," Murrue whispered to Andy.

"Before today, the last time there was a confirmed sighting of those suits was in California," Gladys informed them.

"Never been to California," Murrue admitted. "What's the other thing you want?"

"Your assistance. Chairman Dullindal has authorized me to take whatever measures I find necessary to prevent this from turning into an all out war. You have assets that might prove useful."

"We're on the run. From the Earth Forces, from ZAFT, and especially from Orb. Our assets are less than you think."

"You have the will to make a difference. You have capable pilots. And you have Lacus Clyne." Captain Gladys waited for a reaction. She didn't get any.

"What do you have to offer us?" asked Andy.

"Mobile suit wreckage and a pilot."

"He's alright?" asked Murrue.

"Yes. He is just fine," Gladys smiled.

"Let me see him," Murrue ordered.

Luna sent a signal for someone to open the hatch on the Minerva. They brought out Athrun, still cuffed and in his flight suit. "Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Cagalli is going to kill you," Murrue reminded him.

"And Kira will be very upset about his toy," Athrun stated.

Murrue accepted the prisoner's return. "I'm afraid there's not much we can offer you, Captain Gladys. Without proper intelligence we have no clue where to go or what to do. Blue Cosmos is likely pulling the strings, be we don't know how or why at this point."

"But there is something that we can do," Captain Gladys stated. "We can split the alliance."

* * *

_**Two**_

"You stupid jackass," Cagalli took a flying leap at her husband. "I thought you were dead."

"It's okay, Cagalli. Let it all out." Athrun, who was lying flat on his back in the hallway, held her as she cried. And hit his arms.

After the scene, Talia Gladys was invited into Murrue's office for further negotiations.

"How have you been?" asked Luna.

"Fine," Athrun whispered.

Cagalli gave her a look that said _Get the hell away from us._

"See you around," Luna held her head high. She could finally be over him now, seeing how deep Cagalli had sunk her claws into him. He had always said that he belonged to her body and soul. Now Cagalli had devoured him. Athrun would live and die by Cagalli's side. Whether or not Cagalli knew that was another matter entirely.

Luna went back on deck to find Rey waving from the deck of the Minerva.

"How did it go?" he yelled. Though he was yelling at the top of his lungs, it was a miracle Luna heard him. He was seventy or more meters away and the gentle roar of the seas drowned out nearly all noise from that distance.

"About as well as you could expect!" Luna began the long, treacherous walk back to her ship. A ramp was extended, but the wind kept it from being terribly safe. Rey met her in the middle to make sure she got across without mishap.

"They're transferring that load of scrap now."

"Really?" It didn't take too long for Luna to see for herself. "It's pretty much a loss, isn't it?"

"Yes. You think he risked his life to keep you two from killing each other?"

Luna leaned against him. "Yeah. Sounds like something he'd do."

"Well, the good news is we won't have that crap blocking the catapult now." Rey stiffened. "Luna, go to the bridge."

"What is it?"

"Make sure someone's keeping an eye out for trouble." Rey's tone indicated his seriousness.

"Alright," Luna whispered. She left him in the launch bay wondering what was up. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

_**Three**_

"What the hell was that?" Murrue tried to get up out of her chair, but another lurch sent her flying into Andy.

Andy had enough sense to remain seated. "We're under attack," he informed Murrue.

"You think?" Murrue turned to Gladys, "Looks like you're going to be a passenger for the moment." Murrue raced off to the bridge while Andy toward the starboard hangar.

His Murasame was waiting on the catapult. "Everyone else out?"

"It's just the kid out there," Chief Murdoch informed the one-eyed pilot. "He'll hold 'em off long enough for you to get out there."

"Is it the Minerva?"

Murdoch shrugged his shoulders. "They never tell me these things."

Once outside, Andy saw it all. A ship that looked similar in design to the Archangel, but up close it was definitely a new one. "I like the blue paint job," Andy muttered.

The Abyss and Chaos led a group of Windams against the Minerva. The Archangel was just a bonus target.

Rey's team engaged the Windams off to one side while the Impulse, Savior and Gaia took on the two stolen prototypes. The Minerva's complement of mobile suits were out and ready for action in time to make the difference.

Kira went straight for the Chaos, as it was the closest of the offending mobile suits.

The Archangel and Minerva broke ranks as quickly as possible before a Lohengrin blast took them both out. Andy strafed the heavy guns on the attacking warship in the hopes that it would delay the firing long enough for the Archangel to get out of the way.

The combined efforts of Kira and Shinn wore down the Chaos while the Luna arrived to deliver a crippling blow. The Chaos was forced to retreat without its missing appendages.

With the element of surprise never really attained and the turning of the tide, the attackers were forced to retreat. The ship got out of range and then vanished.

"So that's how they did it," Andy whispered to himself. "Mirrage colloid on a warship. That is definitely a bad sign."

* * *

_**Four**_

"Anything yet?"

"No, Shiho. Nothing yet." Yzak sat in the captain's chair, Shiho by his side. Sarah was out in a long-range reconnaissance GINN trying to track their enemy's movements.

"I wonder why we always lose track of the transports at Tyco City. One would think that city would be too small to hold all that cargo."

"It is far too small," Yzak's eyes narrowed. "They're using mirage colloid. That's the only explanation." It was time for bed.

"That's very dirty of them," Shiho commented as they floated down the corridor together.

"True, but who's going to stop them?" Yzak let her enter their bedchamber first. He had been, shall we say, more polite to her since their marriage.

"We will," Shiho smiled. "Notice anything different?"

"You're growing your hair out. I like it." Yzak reached out to massage the back of her neck.

"Oh, I've missed that." Shiho embraced him gently. "You didn't do this much at home."

"No. Sorry."

"It's alright. We both had a lot going on." Shiho looked up into his eyes. "Notice anything else?"

"You got rid of the contacts. And you've stopped dying your hair. I approve."

"Very good! You deserve a reward for being so observant." She would give him his favorite reward tonight, but then she never withheld from him.

"You know, it wasn't hard to figure out that you weren't a natural blond." Certain intimate acts ensured he knew that fact. Her hair was a dark brown. It would be several weeks before the hair on her head caught up to its natural state. "But I had no idea that your eyes were purple."

"Well, the blond was a failed attempt to turn my hair silver to match yours. The eyes, to make your task of guessing my name that much harder," Shiho admitted.

Yzak laughed a cold, unforgiving chuckle. "Like it would have made a difference. I wouldn't have noticed the change if you hadn't asked me about it."

"Think Miriallia will be surprised?"

"Most likely. I wouldn't expect too much from Dearka, though. He'd likely be just as oblivious as I on that."

"Yzak?"

The way she sounded let him know something was up. "Yeah?" He separated from her by about a foot.

"About my parents . . ."

"I don't know," he shook his head. She had asked him to look into it shortly after leaving the hospital but there were more pressing matters to attend to. "I haven't heard anything yet."

"Not that," Shiho reached out for him in the darkened room. "I'm glad. So glad that they agreed with your mother." An arranged marriage that really worked out was a blessing. And Shiho felt truly blessed.

He held her tightly as the silent tears began to wet his undershirt. She had always suffered from the fear that someone was out to get her. As tough as she was, she couldn't accept that her entire family had died in an accident. It was too neat, too convenient. She knew that these things happened from time to time, but still . . .

Shiho's momentary weakness left her. "I'm fine now. Come," she led him to their bed.

He slept with his head on her chest, a not uncommon activity. She played with his hair when he was like this, often forgoing much needed rest to do so. But this night she had to sleep. She could be called on at any time to go out and fly with the Joule Team. Or perform some task for her husband. Or just be there to give him something nice to look at. Her life was in service to him.

Perhaps that is how she managed to tame the fearsome Yzak. By showing him what it means to give of yourself without pressing your own wants in return, she had shown him how to love; how to live.

* * *

_**Five**_

"So, we're making friendly? That's nice." Shinn didn't really care, though he was a little relieved to have one fewer in the list of enemies that encompassed them.

"Shinn . . ." Stellar didn't like his attitude. "And after all Cagalli has done for us. For me."

"Sorry," Shinn patted her head. "It's just that I don't know about all this."

"You worry too much," Luna pointed out. "And sulk to much. And are far too irritable. Anything else I've forgotten?"

"Hey," Stellar was indignant. "I have made a lot of progress on him. Or so I've been told."

"Stop," Shinn requested.

"You two are no fun," Luna pouted. "How about you, Rey? What do you think of this recent turn of events?"

"It doesn't matter. The end result will be the same." He had been clamming up recently. Rey rarely spoke unless spoken to first or if he had something important to say. But then, he had been quite talkative when Luna began to have problems. Now he was returning to his more silent self.

Luna didn't like it. "Anyway, I'm glad to have them tagging along on our little adventure."

"Except we don't know what our adventure is or what it'll entail," Shinn pointed out. "We're just running around with no tangible goal."

"Retake or destroy those mobile suits," Stellar chimed in. "That was the original mission."

Rey's voice was in its natural calm and measured state. Almost melodic. "It doesn't matter now that they've had all the time they need to analyze their design."

Luna thought he could sing someone to sleep with that voice. Preferably her. "Anyway, now we're supposed to keep the war from escalating."

Shinn shook his head. "Which means kill all the bad guys. If we try to kill everybody that opposes us, the war will spiral out of control just like last time."

"In the end, there are no easy answers to our dilemma. Not yet," Rey sighed. He had a vague idea of where this was all leading, but he wouldn't tell. Not yet.

"Well, I'm depressed enough for one afternoon. We'll see you two later," Shinn took Stellar by the hand and left the lounge.

Now it was just Luna and Rey. "You know something," she whispered.

"Not really." He allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You always know more than you let on."

"You noticed. You always did have a sharp eye for detail."

"Let me in. Please. We're best friends, right?" She was begging. Luna needed to feel important to something. Or someone. Either way.

"No," his voice was cold, but less so than usual. "I couldn't explain it if I wanted to."

"Try."

"No," he was firm. _Perhaps it is time . . . No, almost. Not yet._

* * *

**Chapter 56**

"What a beautiful morning."

"If you say that again, I think I'm going to kick you in the shins."

"Well, it is. The view inside is just as nice as the out."

"Dearka . . ." Mir was too tired for this. It was a long shuttle ride, then baggage check at the space dock, then Dearka had to make some calls, then they had to pick up their reservation tickets, and that was all before they made it to the colony elevator.

"I told you to go to bed early last night."

"I was too excited about our vacation," Mir admitted.

"Okay, sack out. You're going to anyway." Dearka had to all but push her onto the bed before going to settle into his own room. Truthfully, Dearka didn't sleep well either. He was on vacation. Alone. With the girl of his dreams . . . _Better stop now before I get a nose bleed._

Dearka unpacked then had a nice cold shower to wash away those inappropriate thoughts he found himself thinking. By lunchtime he had a nap of his own. As a matter of fact, it was Miriallia who had to wake him.

"Come on, sleepyhead. I'm hungry."

"Yeah," was his response. "You want to go out or order in?"

"We get room service?" Mir knew nothing about this place. She hadn't seen brochures and had no way to talk to people who had ever been here before. All she knew was that Shiho was somewhat envious.

Dearka couldn't help but laugh, knowing exactly what was going through her head. "I booked us three weeks in the most expensive, most lavish luxury resort in the solar system and you want to know if we have room service?"

"Dearka, this must have bankrupted you." Mir sat by him on the bed.

It was a rather nice bed, and one from which he had yet to get up from. "We have our own private hot tub." He pointed at the spacious outdoor facilities attached to their room. They were on the third floor.

"How much did this cost?" Mir all but demanded to know.

"Far too much, but truthfully I didn't pay for all of it."

"How much?" Now she was demanding.

"Forty-two thousand. And change." Dearka watched as her jaw dropped.

"But . . ."

Dearka placed a hand over her mouth. "I did it because you deserved it. Dad helped out. He said something like, consider it an early engagement present or whatever."

"But we're not engaged."

"He originally said early wedding present and I told him I haven't worked up the courage to propose. Then he backtracked to early engagement," Dearka chuckled.

"I can't believe this," Mir stood up and turned away from him.

"Did I offend you?" Dearka got up as well, but was too fearful of going near her. He didn't know what to say or do or even think. Filled with doubt, he asked the question again.

"No," she shook her head. "You've been so thoughtful of my feelings and now this . . ."

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"It's too much. Far too much. I don't deserve any of this." Mir turned to show him tears.

"You deserve far more than I could ever give you, Mir. Please," he offered a hand.

She accepted. "Dearka, just tell me what you want from me?" She felt so bad. She wouldn't even let him kiss her for extended periods of time, let alone other things. She made him fight hard for her approval. And now this . . .

Dearka wrapped her in an embrace she couldn't escape from. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy. If you're happy, then so am I. I've never asked for anything in return."

Miriallia began to cry as she realized the truth of his words. He had always given her everything, no matter how trivial or embarrassing it must have been. In front of Yzak, who she knew taunted him later. In front of Kira, who had the perfect girlfriend. In front of Athrun, who at least had a relationship of mutual give and take. But Mir had done all the taking with none of the giving. Sure Dearka had asked her to come to the PLANTs, but he had followed it by saying that if she didn't come then he wouldn't go. So it was basically her decision anyway. It was never his.

"Please don't cry, Mir. I'll do anything." He was understandably confused when his attempts to comfort her only resulted in more sobbing.

"I . . ." _feel like such a horrible person. It took Stellar, of all people, to get me to cut you the least little bit of slack._

"You're perfect, Mir, and I'll always love you. Just tell me what I can do."

"Dearka?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up a minute." Mir stood in his tender hug for several more minutes. She could have stayed like that forever, but the moment was ruined by her stomach rumbling. "I want to give you something," she finally said. Looking up into his eyes, she gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster.

Needless to say, he was a little taken aback by that. So much so that he actually fell backwards onto the bed. Of course, he kept Mir from getting hurt by making sure he cushioned her fall. She didn't even bump her head on his.

Giggling, Mir continued lip wrestling for some time. "I love you, Dearka. I really love you."

"Good," he smiled. "For a minute I thought you were going to eat me."

"Oh I will," she giggled. "But in an entirely inappropriate manner."

"Um . . ." Dearka froze. He didn't know what to do. Alone with a girl on his bed, who admits she is having entirely inappropriate thoughts.

"Better order that room service," Mir suggested.

"Okay," Dearka reached for the phone. "Is everything alright?" He finally got around to drying the tear streaks off of her face. This was really the first free chance he had.

"It's better than that. In fact, it's perfect. And I'm going to make sure that your vacation is perfect too."

* * *

_**Two**_

"Hi."

"Morning."

"Anything?"

"I thought I told you to quit bugging me about that."

Luna took a deep breath before joining him at his table. "Look, Rey. I will get on my hands and knees and beg if it'll make a difference."

"It won't, so don't embarrass yourself trying it." Rey's amusement with this situation had entirely vanished. She wanted in. He wanted her to quit bugging him. He wasn't ready for her. Not yet.

It was their second day in Carpenteria. They had gone on not one, but two dates. Totally non-romantic friendship dates, but Luna was more than happy to live with that. Besides, she was a recent graduate from the Lonely Heart's Academy for Those Who Embarrass Themselves in Romance. She wasn't in desperate need for a man, as she had come to realize. She was in desperate need of finding herself, which she had done with Rey's help.

"How about another date?" offered Rey. Hopefully that would get her off his case.

"Sure," Luna smiled. "But I still want to be a part of whatever it is you're up to."

"Come with me." Rey got up and left his half-eaten breakfast on the table. Luna hadn't started hers, and thus left her tray untouched.

They left the galley, walked down several corridors, and finally ended up in a very remote section of propulsion.

"I'm not who you think I am," he told her.

"I figured that," Luna admitted.

"And I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, as unpleasant as that would be."

Luna saw the sincerity in his ice blue eyes. "Then kill me if that's what you brought me here to do. I know this place. It's the one place on the ship where there are no monitoring devices. No cameras, nothing. You could likely get away with it."

Rey's laughter chilled her to the bone. "I won't kill you. Not today. I have something special in mind for you. But I am not ready to bring you in just yet. Be patient."

"Rey?" If Luna was an ordinary girl, she would likely crack under these circumstances. But then, she did say she wanted Rey to reveal his secrets to her.

"There is someone out there pulling the strings. We are all pawns in his game. That includes you and me. I can tug on a few strings of my own, but the events that are coming into play now are far beyond my control."

Luna's eyes were now wide with a mixture of satisfaction and terror. This quiet pilot whom she thought she knew was undergoing a metamorphosis. He wasn't quiet, he was scheming. He wasn't kind, he was shrewd with selfish purposes. He was arrogant, vindictive, and even a little cruel at times. But she was drawn to him nonetheless. "If it'll help, I will do whatever you tell me."

"There is a man out there. Not the puppet master, but another. I must find him as well. But I presume you're more occupied with fighting the good fight," Rey laughed. "Not to worry. Those goals are not mutually exclusive. That is what I have been up to; finding these two men."

Luna was beginning to realize that her participation in this matter was mandatory. Every interaction she had ever had with this man had brought her to this point. It was as if he had gently poked and prodded her along a path that only he could see. She could either volunteer or be his pawn. Either way, there was little hope of her escaping this destiny. She felt incredible loyalty to him, but she didn't know how much of it was real and how much of it he had willed her to have. She decided to volunteer. "Anything, Rey."

Rey only laughed at the offer. He knew she would have no choice. She was too sincere and pure hearted. Manipulating her was child's play. "Come," he beckoned her into his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Afraid," she said truthfully. "What is it you want from me?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done anyway."

"I don't like being used."

"I won't use you," he laughed. "No, Luna. Your participation is of your own choosing. You asked and I told you no, remember?"

"I remember." Luna placed her chin on his shoulder. "But I can't help but feel like you've been toying with me this whole time."

"And what of you?" Rey tightened his grip so that she couldn't get away. "Your bleeding heart moments, whether intentional or not, only served the purpose of bringing me closer to you."

"I guess that's true," she admitted. "So we used each other. Now what?"

"Now you will . . ." Rey senses tingled. "Hold that thought," he let her go.

Luna retreated a couple of steps, also having the feeling that they were no longer alone.

"Hello." A young man with chestnut brown hair joined them. "I've been looking for you."

"How did you get on this ship?" Rey and the newcomer circled each other, looking each other over carefully. It was like they were sizing up for a fight. Not a physical one, but mental.

"I'm from the Archangel. My name's Kira. I'm a brother to Cagalli and a long-time friend of Athrun. I escorted Captain Ramius here an hour ago."

"Now that I know your name, I suppose you'd like mine." Rey brushed a few golden strands out from in front of his eyes, which promptly fell back into place.

"I don't need to know your name. I know more about you than you do yourself." Kira stopped to stand by Luna. "It's good to see you again, Lunamaria. Is this a friend of yours?"

Luna answered, "He's my best friend, Kira. Please do not start a quarrel."

"I won't. I just had to see it with my own eyes." Kira walked up close to Rey who didn't even flinch. "Second generation? Probably." Kira studied the area around the eyes.

"What do you know?" demanded Rey.

"Your origins. I brought you something. They're only copies, so I must apologize. I couldn't bring the originals as they belong to a close friend who wouldn't want to part with them." Kira handed Rey some pictures and documents. "I'll be keeping an eye on you and your friend in the purple Windam. If I'm correct, this is what he should look like," Kira pointed to one of the pictures. "I won't let you kill him. Not before I get the chance to speak with him."

"How did you come across these?" Rey's voice was no longer harsh. He was calm and collected again.

"Mendel Colony in L4. Rau le Creuset gave me these and much more. Be thankful that you are not exactly like le Creuset or I'd kill you where you stand." Visions of Fllay flashed through his mind; her death and Rau's cold, unforgiving laughter.

"Kira?" Luna was understandably confused.

"Be careful around this person, Lunamaria. He can be dangerous. But then, who isn't these days?" Kira departed as he had come; soundlessly.

"Le Creuset . . ." Rey looked over the pictures and documents carefully. His Al was in a couple of photos, but they were all dated 16 years ago at the latest. Some were older. Either Al aged very well, or Al wasn't the guy. Flipping over one, there was a family photo with two familiar names. Al da Flagga and Mu la Flagga. Father and son. The father died in a house fire nearly fifteen years ago, the son in the Battle of Jachine Diue. No, this person wasn't his benefactor. And there was one picture of Mu as a man. His mystery nemesis. "I think I understand now."

"Rey?" Luna flew to his side. He smiled, genuinely smiled. She saw it so rarely that she often wondered if it was really a smile at all.

"Now where were we?" Rey wrapped his arms around her again, laughing that cold, hollow laugh that made him sound like a madman.

It didn't bother Luna a bit, either. "You were about to tell me how I can help," she reminded him. In truth, she knew what was coming next.

"You will . . ."

* * *

_**Three**_

"Take care of that business you mentioned?"

"Yes, Murrue. You should expect an unwelcome visitor shortly," Kira informed her.

"Who?"

"You never met him in person, but you'll feel it when you meet him. We should wait in your office," Kira suggested.

"We?" Murrue implicitly trusted Kira for a number of reasons, but to lighten the mood a little she tried to put him on the defensive.

Kira ignored it. "You won't want to be alone."

In the end, they didn't have a very long wait. Perhaps twenty or thirty minutes at the most. Kira stiffened just before it happened.

Rey, flanked by Luna, entered her little study as if on cue. "Captain Murrue Ramius, I presume?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Rey za Burrel." The young man offered a hand.

Murrue motioned their guests to sit. "Now I see what you were talking about, Kira."

"Mu la Flagga. The Hawk of Endymion. Tell me of him," Rey requested.

"He was a kindhearted man. Gentle at times. Very compassionate. He was blond with blue eyes, but then all of you are it seems."

Now it all began to click. Rey could see by the way she spoke of him how important Mu had been to her. "Rau le Creuset," said Rey. With some small amount of pleasure, he watched Murrue wince at the very mention of his name.

"Yes. They were mortal enemies. Rau was a defective clone of Al da Flagga, Mu's father."

"I see," Rey got up. That's all he needed to know.

"Don't follow in their footsteps, Rey." Murrue put a hand on his shoulder. She immediately felt an electric charge.

"I do not like to be touched," Rey informed her. "And your lover. I'll kill him again if we keep meeting on the battlefield."

"I . . ." Murrue couldn't find the words. Kira told her of their presence shortly after the most recent Battle of Panama. Not only Mu, but Rau too. He didn't know about the Mu-like person, but it's pretty obvious that Rey was playing the role of Rau le Creuset.

Kira sent out one final warning to Rey. "If you interfere with his capture, I'll kill you. Just like le Creuset."

"Perhaps it is destiny's calling that we all kill each other in an endless cycle."

Murrue found her voice again. "Until one of you finds the courage to break the cycle."

"I see," said Rey. "If we cannot find a peace between us, then what hope is there for Coordinators and Naturals to find peace? Likely none."

"It's worth the try," Kira insisted.

Rey left without hearing another word. Luna begged, "Rey, please don't do anything rash."

"You should know me better than that, Luna. I never do anything that isn't well thought out."

Luna's hand found his as they wound their way through the corridors to the Archangel's exit. "They do have a point."

"Do not forget, Luna. That man is the little fish. I wouldn't be interested if he wasn't as intent as I on one of us dying. Who would you rather it be?" Rey turned on her, locking her into his steel gaze.

"Him. I won't let you die, Rey."

"Remember that." His face softened. He had scored one sound victory this day. Luna was now completely under his spell. She was now ready to play the part he had prepared for her.

"Now I think you owe me a date," she reminded him.

"Yes, but first I'd like you to accompany me on business." Rey smirked.

"Of course," she smiled. She was now in his confidence. He had let her in, but not without paying a heavy price. She willingly paid it and immediately realized that there was no going back. Not that Luna wanted to.

With his feelers doing their appointed tasks, Rey took Luna on that date. One she immensely enjoyed. A nice restaurant and pleasant conversation to follow. They spent at least two hours talking about various things, none of it business.

"Rey," Luna began, "do you know how I feel right now?" At times, she felt like he was reading her like book.

And most of the time Rey was. "No," he lied. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I feel . . . like I have a purpose. Like I belong to something."

"Like you are needed?" Rey gave her another genuine smile.

"Yes," she nodded.

"That's all you ever wanted, isn't it? Shinn never gave you that, nor did Athrun."

"No." Luna didn't like the reminder.

"It isn't nearly that bad, Luna. You have lived your life to the best of your abilities. There is nothing to be ashamed of in that."

Luna drained her wine glass and poured herself another. "I haven't forgotten our conversation back in my room a week or so ago."

Rey smirked, "Neither have I. Are you ready to chance the next step?"

"Yes. And I don't care about the consequences." No more lip pressing. No more friendly hugs. No more resting her head on his shoulder. She was going for it.

"You may not like what you find."

Luna shook her head. "I don't care. There's no going back for me. I'm a part of this now and you can't get rid of me."

"No, I suppose not." Rey paid the check and left with Luna not far behind.

* * *

End Part Fourteen

* * *

**A/N **

Oh, the drama! Luna and Rey going to the dark side? What will become of our band of intrepid heroes? Stay tuned for scenes from the next exciting episode of . . . Okay, I'm really tired. Time for a nap.

See you after another nice long break. Maybe next week?

**A/N End**


	15. Part Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

Dust-in – I'm glad you pointed out the whole Athrun being whipped by Cagalli thing. He hurt her real bad and he'll have to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Of course, the section to which you are likely referring was Luna's jaded interpretation of the AxC relationship. Naturally, she would exagerate things to make herself feel a little better about it.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Special thanks to DragonBlond, without whom this project would have derailed at part ten. This is only possible by her support and encouragement.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

_Playing a role. An actress in a play. On the stage, under the lights. No, that's not right._

She was searching for the appropriate analogy for herself.

_Actress? More like a queen on a chess board. The white queen. Rey's white queen._

In the back of her mind, she knew that in some subtle way Rey had groomed her for this. But at the moment, she was playing the part of errand runner. Or would emissary be more accurate?

Yes. Emissary. To represent Rey's interests by delivering something to a man who was good with numbers. Someone who could help Rey find answers from the money trail.

In the end everything seemed to come down to money, to greed. Luna though the first Bloody Valentine War was about fear and hatred, and that was true to a certain extent. But Coordinators and Naturals are not so different. Everyone knew that, so why the fighting? Why go so far as to exterminate each other?

The answer is fairly obvious; because some wanted it that way. There was le Creuset who wanted to kill everyone off. But his black queen had been Muruta Azriel, a key player in the defense industry within the Atlantic Federation. His motivations were certainly not inspired by fear and hatred. At least, not in the beginning. Then there was Admiral Sutherland, the black bishop who wouldn't make a move without Azriel having first lined his pockets with hard currency. And now there was a new head of the Atlantic Federation, who also happened to have been a key player in the defense industry at one time. This guy, Dijibril, was also leading Blue Cosmos. But there was another group backing them. With money. And weaponry.

And then there's the Zala bozos. They were getting an awful lot of support from someplace. With money. And weaponry.

Could it be all one person? Or one group of people?

"Miss?" The waiter had come to take her empty glass and leave the check.

"Yes. Thank you," she accepted the offered data disk from under the waiter's serving tray. Now that she had completed the pickup, it was time for her to make the drop.

The Double Ships Alliance, as Rey had jokingly called it, was now in Southeast Asia. They were given grief whenever they tried to enter a port, but Captain Gladys's orders ensured them free passage through the ZAFT occupied territories. Gladys and Ramius were on their way to try and convince the Eurasian Federation to split with the Atlantic Federation. Unlikely, but it seemed to have a better chance of success than trying to make Orb independent again. Eurasia wanted to break those ties, shackles really, but they needed a little encouragement. Okay, a lot of encouragement.

Luna was forbidden to examine the data. It wasn't that hard to resist, but Rey had given her fair warning just in case. Any attempt to crack the encryption would result in shorting the disk. Only with the proper passkey could it be successfully used.

Rey. She believed in him, in what he was doing. He could put on many faces, but Luna knew that no one but her had seen under his layer of masks. He was one of the good guys. He had to be, right?

It was too late to argue such semantics now. Rey was intent on playing the game from the inside and confront the top guy head-on. Luna wasn't convinced of the wisdom of taking on the enemy on his home turf, but Rey seemed to be a master at this kind of activity.

Despite his actions and threats, he was a person who cared about his friends. He had few qualms about using them like chess pieces, but he also took care of them. Like her. Meyrin, Stellar, everyone had been right about Rey in some small way. Rey truly did care for Luna in his own way. She was not his pawn and he never planed for her to be. Luna was his queen. The most powerful piece on the board. The keeper of his arsenal. She was still a tool for him to use, and possibly be sacrificed, but such was what she had willingly asked to be.

And she loved every minute of it.

"Thank you, young lady." This was the last guy in the chain. He would take this to the numbers guy. The results would get back to Rey by a completely different route.

"No problem," Luna smiled. This task was done, and just as Rey had asked of her. She looked as if she was someone placing an order for medical supplies for a small family practice. In her dress, her manner, in everything really.

Luna wondered whether the others involved even had an idea of what they were holding in their hands. Probably not. Rey was like that. He would have a hundred people doing his tasks for him but letting them think they were doing something completely different. These guys likely thought they were handling data on guerrilla troop movements or munitions test data.

But Luna knew.

It was time to meet Rey. She had left the ship without permission and he was covering for her. He owed her big for all this and he knew it. He didn't need her to be his errand runner. No, his plans for her were much bigger. She was the white queen, after all.

* * *

_**Two**_

"How did it go?" Cagalli was surprisingly chipper today.

"Well. Captain Gladys seems to think that the mighty Athrun Zala deserves to ride in an appropriate mobile suit. Besides, Luna wants to go back to her Gunner ZAKU." Athrun cringed when he realized who's name he just dropped. "Sorry."

"It's fine. She's got a man of her own now." She muttered under her breath, "Thank God."

"Indeed," Athrun smiled.

"You won't be stationed over there will you?"

"No. The Savior is being loaded into the Archangel as we speak."

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you have missed me?" Athrun took a seat on the other bed. There were two beds in each of the pilot quarters. Kira and Lacus shared one room, as did Athrun and Cagalli. Andy had a room to himself.

"Keep it up mister and you'll be sleeping on the couch we don't have anymore." Cagalli's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Sorry," he gave her a hug. "This has been really hard on you."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Despite the sarcasm, she did return his embrace. "At least we had a nice honeymoon."

"I hope that's not all we'll have to say about our marriage."

"Neither do I." Cagalli pushed off his chest. "You do want kids, right?"

"Now? This minute?"

"Well, they kind of take about nine months so no, not right now this minute," Cagalli chuckled.

"When this is over, yeah. I want kids," Athrun grinned. "Two. One boy one girl. Two years apart."

"What if they come at once?"

"Then we'll lose twice as much sleep trying to change all those diapers, I guess."

"Somehow, I think Kira will be having the twins. He can handle it. And Lacus has the patience of a saint," Cagalli giggled.

"So you can predict the future now?"

"Might as well," she shrugged her shoulders. After a few seconds of silence, it suddenly clicked that Athrun had made a misstep. "You still haven't told them that your name is Athrun Athha?"

"Sorry. Must have slipped my mind," he lied.

"You unbelievable jerk. You said you liked my name."

"I am proud to be Athrun Athha. Want to come with me as I shout it from the deck?"

She called his bluff. "Yes, I'd like to come with you. And I want everyone to be within earshot, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_**Three**_

"Miss me?"

"Every second," Rey whispered.

"They're finally getting rid of that thing?" Luna stood by Rey watching the Savior being moved. "I never liked it anyway. Who's driving?"

"That Kira guy. I don't like him." Rey made a face that resembled a scowl.

"He means well," Luna stated. Truthfully, she didn't like him that much either. They kind of got off on the wrong foot, with her trying to steal his sister's fiancée and all. That's never a good icebreaker.

"I know he means well, and that's why I don't trust him. He'll get in my way."

"Rey," Luna whined. "We've been over this."

He sighed, "I promise I won't kill that purple guy unless he tries to kill me first, alright?"

"Good. The last thing we need is to tick off the only ally we know we've got on this planet." Luna knew something was going on within ZAFT, but and there was no way of knowing who was a Zala and who was on their side. At this point, the Archangel was more trustworthy than any of the alternatives.

"I can tell you're deriving an inordinate pleasure from our . . . relationship."

"Indeed I am. Thanks." Luna stole his hand for a few moments.

"Don't thank me just yet, Luna." Rey led her off toward the lounge.

"Even if this is what I want?" She decided to forgo the alcohol for today and get herself and Rey a cola.

"Thanks." Rey was done talking for a while. He had nothing left to say that he would care for others to overhear.

It didn't matter. Luna was content to sit in silence.

* * *

_**Four**_

"Captain."

"Captain."

Talia and Murrue often greeted each other this way. They were on a first name basis now, but then they were always talking business. It seemed more professional to use their titles.

Captain Gladys handed her newfound ally a data pad. "I've arranged for passage through this route. We can make our way over the Middle East and enter Eurasia through Turkey's airspace."

"Of course, getting to Berlin will be a problem," Murrue admitted.

"We can get word to Gibraltar and have them try to make contact with Berlin, but that's about as likely to work as flying right into Berlin itself."

"Tell me of that blue ship," requested Murrue.

"They were responsible for the attack on the PLANTs and the theft of two prototypes. We were sent to hunt them down, but now the hunters have become the hunted. They're likely following us and waiting for their opportunity to strike."

* * *

_**Five**_

"We need to find a new way of tracking them. Any suggestions?"

"I could go down and try to infiltrate Tyco City." The two of them were having a private conference away from the rest of the crew.

Yzak had numerous reservations about this. "No."

"Please, Yzak." Shiho all but begged to be assigned this task.

"I refuse. That is final."

"Because I am you wife, that makes me less expendable?" Okay, now she was begging.

Yzak saw where this is leading. "You can't use that logic on me. You never were a common soldier and I will not risk you on something as questionable as this."

Shiho remained defiant. "But I'm better than anyone you've got. That includes Sarah Rosami and you."

Yzak couldn't argue with that. "Shiho," his voice softened.

She smiled thinking she was getting through to him.

"The answer is still no. You lost your entire family. Remember what that feels like? Imagine how I would feel if I lost you." Yzak still felt the sting of loss he experienced while watching her seemingly lifeless body being carted off into surgery.

"I swear by all that I hold dear, I will not die on you."

"I'll send Sarah. She can get the job done." Yzak knew she was angry. She was likely more furious at him than she had ever been at anything in her entire life.

She was so angry in fact that she couldn't speak. To do so would mean saying things she would regret.

"Stop this now, Shiho." Yzak placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will not have you behaving this way. There are more important things I need you to do."

"Like what?" Shiho relaxed. "Be your housewife?"

Yzak's eyes narrowed. "I have never hit you before. Keep pressing my buttons and I will start today."

"Forgive me," Shiho lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it." Yzak raised her chin so their eyes could meet once more. "Have you forgotten where we are and what we're trying to do?"

"No."

"We still don't know who has been after me or what all of this has been about."

Shiho lowered her head again, dejected. The tag-along housewife. Her life would be in service to him.

"I have something I want you to do that may be more important than all of this."

That caught her attention.

"There are some things being held in Jachine Diue under the tightest security. I want you to go there for me. See if we have anything that uses mirage colloid. Bring back everything of value. We'll likely need it."

"Of course." Now she was suddenly afraid. He was sending her from his side to someplace far away. He had never done that before.

"Come back with Dearka. Miriallia as well, if she insists. But you must bring Dearka. We will try and hold this position until your return." Yzak gave her a kiss before leaving her alone in their quarters.

"Oh God, Yzak." Now she felt the twinge of fear she knew she had inflicted on him moments earlier. He could be in danger and she would have no way of knowing, no way of helping. This is exactly how he would have felt with her out there trying to infiltrate an enemy base alone.

* * *

**Chapter 58**

"Everyone set?"

"Yes sir," Austin reported.

"Good," Rey dismissed Austin. Rey wore his usual smirk. Now Luna was in his squad and Rey would make further use of her. She was always best at long-range support tactics anyway.

Austin was an unwitting pawn. He enjoyed being Rey's number two, but had no clue that he was much farther down the line than that. Luna was the real number two. Austin probably believed that he was an independent member of the informal network of spies that crisscrossed the Earth and the PLANTs.

The two ships were now over the Indian Ocean making toward the Middle East, and had been making the trip for a week now. They had been followed all the way from Panama, though their one skirmish took place before they made it back to Carpenteria. Many doubted whether their pursuers were still there, but Rey knew. And so did Kira. They could feel his presence.

Rey smirked. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder. They were in flight suits, ready to go. Today would be the day.

Kira wasn't one of those that "Al" had warned him of. Perhaps we should just start calling him Rau le Creuset, for that's exactly who Rey's benefactor had been. Rau's mask was solely to cover the horror he had inflicted on himself in a maddened rage, though Rey had always seen him without it. No, Kira wasn't necessarily his enemy. But this man in the purple Windam was another story. They were mortal enemies, and despite Kira's desire for them to make friendly it was pretty clear that wasn't going to be the case.

"Is it time?" asked Luna.

"Yes. Stay back and cover the rest of the team. Ignore Shinn and Stellar. They will go too far out for cover anyway. And don't worry about covering those from the Archangel. They are not your responsibility."

Luna didn't question his intuition or his order.

"When we arrive at our destination, there is something I want you to do for me."

Luna smiled. He never had to ask. "Anything, Rey."

"It should make our task in Berlin much easier. We should be landing in southern Arabia. You'll do it there." The area was technically Eurasian, but it was very ZAFT friendly. It would be the perfect place for Luna to set the pieces on the board for the next match.

"Understood," she nodded.

"Get in your ZAKU. It's time."

He was right. The walls were too thick on the Minerva for Rey to hear, but they had just been pinged by active sonar. Two attack submarines were about to launch torpedoes. Rey strapped himself into his ZAKU just before the Minerva and Archangel surfaced to escape the first salvo.

Rey's team was out first and met by the squad of Windams. Naturally, their favorite hijackers were there. Kira and Athrun went after them. Andy went for the subs while Shinn and Stellar went after the fancy new warship.

Luna stayed on the Minerva's deck and provided cover for the sea battle.

Kira tried to blast away with his rail cannons while Athrun strafed in the Savior. The Chaos and Abyss ended up pressing them back through high-low attack combinations. The only alternative for Kira was to go close range with beam sabers. Athrun followed his friend's lead.

It seemed that the advantage was going to the Archangel and Minerva, but their enemies hadn't yet played their hand.

A Calamity exited one of the submarines, followed by more Windams. The purple suit came out. The tide had turned.

Sorely outnumbered, Rey's group was forced to fall back. Luna provided what cover she could but it wasn't enough. The ZAKUs were forced to fall back. Rey lost one of his pilots.

"Now would be a good time for you to go down!" Shinn flew back into the mix with Stellar not far behind. They went straight for the Calamity which was on top of one submarine providing cover for the Windams. Between Shinn's fury and Stellar's inner demons, the Calamity didn't stand a chance.

Rey's grudge didn't have to be put on hold. The purple Windam came straight for him. "Now you're mine," he whispered. Luna provided the necessary cover to keep the other suits away while Rey did his thing. Kira was too busy to interfere. Rey went straight for the jugular.

His cold laughter was matched by the silent rage within his opponent. They were so evenly matched that it was difficult for either side to find an advantage. The Windam's beam sabers slashed. Rey's beam tomahawks chopped. They were going to kill each other then and there.

"Rey!" screamed Luna.

The Chaos closed behind Rey to take him out. He would die pressed on one side by the Windam and the other by the Chaos. Luna couldn't lay down covering fire without hitting Rey.

Athrun's Savior flew in to the Chaos, knocking it into the sea. Kira's Freedom took off the legs of the Windam before kicking the crippled mobile suit toward the Archangel.

* * *

_**Two**_

"I can't say, really."

"You're not very helpful."

"My apologies, captain." The doctor left the infirmary, leaving it Murrue and Kira. And their prisoner.

"He could be a clone, he could be the real thing," Kira pondered aloud. "Oh, sorry Murrue."

"It's alright, Kira. I was thinking the same thing."

Their prisoner was severely wounded. He had yet to regain consciousness. There was a good chance he might not make it.

"I wonder what he'll say. If it'll be something Mu would have said." Murrue wrung her hands in her lap. Andy wanted to be here, but Murrue had refused. Only Kira.

"You won't have to wait long," Kira informed her.

Murrue caressed the injured man's cheek. The left side of his face was scarred. She couldn't help but wonder if that was from injuries sustained in the Battle of Jachine Diue when Mu had tried to save the Archangel from a Lohengrin blast. But there was very little left of his mobile suit out there. There was no sign of a body within the wreckage either.

At her touch, the man stirred. "Who are you, beautiful?"

"You don't remember?" asked Murrue. Kira took a few steps back to give them a little more space to themselves.

"Can't say that we've ever met. It's a shame too." The man looked over his situation. "Is it bad, nurse? It looks pretty bad. If I have to die, at least there's an angel to escort my soul on its way."

Murrue couldn't help but cry. That really is the flirty kind of comment Mu would have come up with. "You really don't know who I am?"

"No. Do you know who I am?"

"I thought I did."

"Neo. My name is Neo." He didn't see any reason to tell her more than that. In apology, the man reached for her hand and kissed it. "And you?"

"Captain Murrue Ramius, Archangel, formerly of the 8th Lunar Fleet." Murrue watched as his expression turned rather sour. "Neo, huh? Fitting."

"How so?" He was a little less friendly now that he knew he was a prisoner aboard a ship of traitors.

"It means new."

"Is there something new about me?"

Murrue nodded. "What unit are you with?"

"82nd Mobile Battalion."

"I see," Murrue continued crying unabated. At least her voice hadn't started shaking yet. "You remind me of a friend."

"Close friend?"

"I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. At least, that's what we liked to tell ourselves."

"Was? Things didn't work out?"

"No. He died so that I might live. You look so much like him."

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." Neo closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I've heard that before," Murrue whispered.

"The Gospel of John." Neo had yet to open his eyes. "What will you do with me?"

"We'll keep you here," Murrue responded. "We're trying to keep the war from spiraling out of control. Actually, we were trying to stop it in the first place."

"You failed miserably."

"That's not for you to say, Mu la Flagga." Kira had spoken for the first time. The feeling was unshakable. It was him. Or at least, the same shell.

Neo didn't even know he was in the room. "My name is not Mu."

"Really? Tell me of your childhood. Your father. What was his name? Did you get along? Tell me about your mother. How did she make you feel? About your days in school. About how you joined the Atlantic Federation. Why you joined. Who did you first serve with? Who's the last girl you dated? What brand of shampoo did you use as a teenager? Anything. Tell me anything to make me believe that your memories have not been manufactured." Kira was absolutely convinced now. The more Neo spoke, the more clear it became that he was a blank slate. Much like Stellar had been when they found her.

"And I assume that you know more of me than I do myself?"

"As impossible as it may sound, yes we do." Kira handed this 'Neo' a copy of the same items he had given Rey earlier. "This is your father, Al da Flagga. This is your mother. This was from your days in the academy." Kira pulled out another picture, one that was made in Libya during the war. "And this is all of us. You may not remember, but this was a good friend of ours. He died over the Marshal Islands." Kira was pointing at Tolle. "And this was someone very special to me." Now he was pointing at Fllay.

"Get out." Neo swallowed hard again. "Get out now."

Kira left the pictures by the bed. Murrue stayed. "Do you want me to leave as well?"

"Yes, but you're welcome to visit later."

* * *

_**Three**_

"Oh, man. That was rough."

"Yeah, but we made it." Shinn let Stellar sink into him. They were hanging out in the lounge.

"You think that guy's alright?" Stellar didn't really care. She had lost a friend. Well, not really a friend. It was just that guy that wasn't quite so mean on her first day aboard the Minerva. She didn't even know his name.

"He's badly wounded," Rey informed them. Luna leaned against him much like Stellar was with Shinn, but she remained silent. She knew that Rey wasn't happy about it. If he had to die, it should have been by Rey's hand.

"Do you know the guy?" asked Shinn.

Rey shook his head.

"Maybe Ramius will let you see him," suggested Stellar.

"That is for certain." Rey stood up and left, leaving Luna behind.

"Aren't you going to go with him?"

Luna shook her head.

Stellar reached out for Luna's hand across the table. "What's the matter, Luna? You haven't been very talkative lately. Is it something I did?" Stellar really didn't know. All she knew was that her roommate hadn't been much of a friend.

"Stellar, you've done nothing wrong. I've just had a lot on my mind. You're still one of my best friends, so don't let me scare you off. I . . ." she trailed off.

"You're worried about Rey," Stellar finished for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Luna was polite, but firm. "It's alright."

"Okay," Stellar gave up. She didn't really know what to do for Luna anyway. "How are things with you and Rey?"

"Fabulous," Luna smiled. "I better go and get some sleep."

Shinn and Stellar watched as she left. Now the two of them were alone.

"I'm worried." Stellar tried to sink into Shinn a little further.

"Yeah," was the response.

"But there's nothing we can do, is there?"

"Nope."

"How depressing."

* * *

_**Four**_

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing at the moment. I would like a little silence, please." He reached out for her hand in silent apology.

She knew he didn't mean anything by it. As a matter of fact, she led him off to her quarters so he could ponder the day's events uninterrupted. Luna had noticed that it was a habit of his. He analyzed every moment of the battle after it was over.

Another habit he was developing had something to do with her hair. She often let Rey run his fingers through it. Truthfully, she loved the attention.

And she had her own set of things to think about. _Oh, Rey. _Luna had truly found herself. This was where she wanted to be. Where she needed to be. It also happened to be where she had no choice but to be.

Rey was still a mystery to her. He had revealed much of himself but each layer revealed more and more questions. It was an endless puzzle which she would love to spend the rest of her existence trying to learn.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Rey's question interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes." Luna pulled him to her. "I enjoy it very much."

"Good."

* * *

_**Five**_

"Should we be doing this?"

"What's the matter? Never done it before?" Mir enjoyed watching him turn red as a beet. It looked odd on his tanned skin.

"Well, yeah but not . . ." Dearka felt all the blood rush to his head. So much so that he thought his head might explode.

Mir giggled, "Oh my. You haven't!"

"Yes, I have. Just not like this."

"Come on, Dearka. Drop the towel and get in." Mir had been making a lot of advances over the past several days. Actually, their vacation was half over and she hadn't been in her own room for more than a few short hours at a time.

She had slept in the same bed with Dearka every night, which made him extremely uncomfortable. She could barely get him to make out. It's like he thought he would be taking advantage of her.

At the moment she was trying to get him into the hot tub. Without a bathing suit. "You'd think you've never been with a girl before."

"Um, well, I'd prefer not to talk about it." Dearka took the towel with him into the hot tub.

Mir snatched it from under the water and threw it over the railing hoping the wet towel didn't land on anyone below. "How shy can a guy get? I thought you used to be quite a lady's man. That's how Yzak always made it sound."

"In the academy, yeah. But that was different. It wasn't like this."

"Okay, I can believe you've never gone skinny dipping, but you've never made love to a girl either?"

"Not one I cared for," Dearka admitted. "Oops. That was really insensitive, wasn't it?" _Oh God, please don't be mad at me._

Mir just laughed it off. "You know, I'm not a virgin either."

Now Dearka was really uncomfortable. "I wasn't going to ask."

"It's alright, Dearka."

"No Mir, it's not. I don't want to hear what all you did with . . ." Dearka hid his face.

"Dearka . . ."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"You're a jerk, Dearka Elsman."

"I can think of many other adjectives that would also be appropriate. Many of them are inappropriate for minors."

Mir reached out to hug his neck, pressing her naked body to his. "Please be good to me."

"Always. I'll always do my absolute best."

"Then why the heck won't you lighten up? We're in the most romantic place I have ever been and you won't even . . ."

"It's not that I don't want to . . ."

"Just let me take the lead," Mir suggested. "We want to spend the rest of our lives together, right?"

"Yeah," Dearka admitted. "But I didn't want to rush things."

"We're not rushing if it's both what we want and we're both ready for it." Mir began kissing his neck while telling him the most appropriate analogy she could think of. "A flower only opens its petals only when the time is right."

Dearka still wasn't convinced. It was about seven or eight months since Tolle was killed. And now he was dating her. Seriously dating. She had made it perfectly clear just a couple of weeks ago that she wasn't ready to be engaged, and yet now she wanted to get physical all the sudden? "Mir."

"Dearka, please. I'll never forgive you if you make me beg."

"I haven't even given you a promise ring yet."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to get married for at least two years. Rings can wait a while." Mir kissed him.

"And this can't wait?"

"If you reject me now, you're never ever going to get this opportunity again," she warned him. "Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

"I love you, Dearka . . ."

* * *

**Chapter 59**

"Kira?"

"Hmm?" He couldn't sleep. And he just realized that by playing with Lacus's pink hair, he was preventing her from sleeping as well.

"Is it really Mu?"

"Yes it is. They've warped him, much like how they did with Stellar. He'll never be the same." Kira held her tight to his chest, still playing with her long pink hair.

"What of Murrue?"

"Her heart is breaking all over again. And I don't think Andy will be able to help her through this one."

"And of the other? Luna's friend?" Lacus could feel it. There was something . . . unusual going on.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'd like to see Mu in person, but I don't know what will happen." Kira kissed the top of her head. "It may not matter if they don't speak soon. I not sure that Mu will make it."

"Kira . . ."

"It was hard to see him go once."

"Can we change the subject?" Lacus was feeling ill with this talk. Being depressed was something Lacus wasn't very good at and she refused to get started now.

"Sure. Let's talk about our wedding."

"That's a good topic. I can't wait," Lacus beamed.

It was dark, but Kira thought he could make out the expression on her face. "I hope we can make it. It doesn't look good."

"Kira," Lacus whined.

"Sorry. Maybe I should just stop talking."

"I agree, Mr. Yamato." Lacus took a deep breath. "We rarely catch a break."

"Yeah." Kira tried his best to stop fidgeting with her hair. He laid perfectly still for a long while, but his mind kept racing.

"Kira, you need to stop." She had to take his hands with hers.

"Sorry." To allow her some sleep, Kira decided to just get out of the bed. "How about I just stay up and watch you sleep?"

"I'm too tired to argue." Sure enough, Lacus was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Kira couldn't help but smile at his love, despite his melancholy thoughts. _So beautiful. It's a shame we'll miss our own wedding. Midsummer is fast approaching and we're stuck all the way out here with no hope of getting back in time. Assuming we can ever go back._

Lacus was having contented dreams. Kira thought he could see them, and perhaps he could. A home on the beach. Two children running out to meet him. Lacus waiting in the doorway. That's what he saw. It was his fantasy, really. Coming home to a loving wife and kids. He had envisioned this happiness for a long time, though admittedly he would paste a picture of his current love interest over the face of the woman. It was Fllay for a long while, as Kira had the biggest crush on her while they were in school.

Kira's smile widened as he played through the scene again in his mind. It seemed so fitting to have Lacus there. It was like putting on that perfectly sized glove for the first time. It was just so . . . right. So natural. So perfect.

Kira watched as she blinked. "I thought you were going to sleep?"

A single tear wet her face. Kira always thought that crying seemed so out of place on her. He liked to have died when she wept for the passing of her father. Now she was weeping for . . . what? She motioned for him to join her.

"What is it, Lacus?"

"That dream. It was that dream. I've had it all my life, but this was the first time I got a good look at the face. It was you the whole time." She wept uncontrollably, burying her face into his bare chest.

"I've often had that dream too," he admitted. "Since I was little. Even when I thought all girls were infected with cooties." Kira succeeded in drawing a weak chuckle from his love.

"I love you so much, Kira Yamato. I'm not whole without you. Promise me we'll stay together."

"I promise." Kira had to lift her chin to seal it with a kiss. "Don't cry."

"Okay. Now you go to sleep, too." Lacus settled on his chest like a kitten curling up for a nap. _I love you, Kira Yamato._

_And I love you, Lacus Clyne._

* * *

_**Two**_

Athrun was still in the doghouse, but that's how he honestly expected to spend most of his life. It's not that he thought he wasn't good enough. It was more like he never expected Cagalli to forgive him. Sure she had said she did and she got married to him anyway, but their relationship was constantly on the rocks.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"No," he answered honestly. He had learned the hard way that lying to her was a very bad idea. Very bad.

"Athrun!" She was in her panties and tank top, very similar to the undergarments she wore that first night they met. The night they almost killed each other.

"I think you look very nice in those. I'm not sure I ever told you that." Athrun knew he was making it worse, but he couldn't help it. It would just get worse anyway. His only hope was that she would run out of steam soon.

"I can't believe you!" She rewarded his flattery by flinging a pillow at him. She had learned her lesson about throwing hard objects.

Athrun didn't turn his head, he just caught the pillow by what little movement he saw out of the corner of his eye. "And I love you very much, Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Well, at least I got you to correct everyone on your name Mr. Athha!" She was starting to lighten up.

"Thank goodness," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

_Oh God. Not again._

"Athrun, why don't you try and be good to me?" Cagalli slumped down onto her bed. That's right, her bed. She had Athrun sleeping in the other bed. Not a good sign for newlyweds.

"Do you seriously believe I haven't been good to you?" Athrun encroached on her territory to sit on her bed. And give her a hug.

"No, you've been surprisingly wonderful."

"Surprisingly?"

"Well, there was that one thing that I'll never let you forget," Cagalli reminded him.

"Yes. I'll spend the rest of my life suffering for that."

"Indeed you will," Cagalli laughed. "On the bright side, I didn't get rid of you."

At times like these, Athrun wondered why. To torment him? Herself? "Yes, Cagalli."

"Okay, Athrun. I'm don't torturing you for a while."

"Does that mean you won't send me over there?" Athrun pointed toward his lonesome bed.

"I guess you can stay, but you'd better be on your best behavior."

"I'll do my best not to let you down." Athrun took a deep breath before making the plunge. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I can see that there's no longer anything between the two of you. But I swear to God . . ."

"You'll have me castrated. Yeah, I know." Athrun buried his face in her pillow.

"It really hurt, you know." Cagalli hugged her knees close while keeping an eye on her husband. He had yet to remove his face from the pillow. "With all the other stuff that was going on, I was so busy. It was my fault. I all but pushed the two of you together."

No reaction.

"You know, I thought about killing myself."

That got his attention. "Cagalli?"

"It's true," she wiped away one of her tears. "One of us was going to die. Either me or you. And I don't think I could hurt you. At least, not in any premeditated way."

"Oh, Cagalli. I'm so sorry." Athrun sat up to hold her as she cried.

"I just wanted to die. It's like I wasn't good enough. Like everyone hated me including the person I loved most in this world. And then all the stuff with Yuna and the Senate, and then they killed Kisaka." She let it all out. She cried for hours just like that. In his arms. On her bed.

She cried herself to sleep that night. It wasn't the first time she had done that. Athrun had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time either.

* * *

_**Three**_

"Rey?"

"What?"

"May I ask what it is you'd like me to do when we set down?" Luna had succeeded in getting him to lie with her. She had him trapped in a semi-intimate position.

He was resting with his head on her chest. "You're going to turn this series of skirmishes into a full-scale war."

"Um . . ." Luna waited a moment, then resumed playing with his long blond hair.

"Not like that. Our victory will not come through open confrontation on the battlefield. We must split the alliance. Of course, Captains Gladys and Ramius are clueless when it comes to how. You must do it for them."

"I see."

"Only by creating outrage among their allies will we be able to cause the Eurasians to separate from their Atlantic brethren. It will also generate a lot of sympathy for the PLANTs here on Earth."

"What kind of dirt are you going to make public?"

"Those that are behind all of this and the proof to that effect. I would rather not go into specifics."

Luna took the hint. That was his way of politely saying 'shut up'.

Rising up, he locked her into his gaze. He did so often, knowing that it simultaneously frightened her and excited her. "Now I have a question or two for you, Luna."

"Anything."

"What did you think of me touching you in the infirmary?"

She couldn't look away. She couldn't lie or he would know. "At first I was very angry. Then I guess I was kind of glad to have someone's attention. After thinking about it, I was relieved that it was you and not someone else."

Rey laughed. "I thought that might be the case." Of course, he wasn't going to tell her the truth of the matter. Not after Luna's admission of secretly enjoying it.

"And I regretted being unconscious." She held her breath. Hoping. Waiting.

"And you expect me to do something about it?" He was toying with her.

She knew it and didn't care. Luna nodded her consent. Rey's hollow laughter filled her soul. A soul she had sold to him. She felt like she had sold her soul to the devil, but she knew better than that. She was her own woman, now and forever. She was here because she willed it to be so. It just so happened that Rey had also willed it to be so, and probably long before she did. He had guided her into this and she had little choice in the matter. But then again, this is exactly what she wanted. It would be pointless to argue whose willpower was the most influential in the matter. She was here. Rey's white queen.

Luna handed Rey a bottle of her favorite body lotion. "I expect you to do something about it right now."

She enjoyed it immensely, taking in every moment. His hands were like sensual magic working her over in a delicate massage.

"Oh, that was great." Luna had never felt so good in her entire life. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Rey wore a smirk. Of course, he enjoyed it too.

"Mmm." Now she settled down onto his chest. _I am sooo content right now._

* * *

_**Four**_

"How are you feeling?"

"Why do you keep coming here? Don't you have a ship to run?"

"Because I didn't get a good enough look at you the last time you asked me that." Murrue ran a finger down each of Neo's facial scars.

He insisted on being called Neo. "Well, I suppose attractive company is better than none."

"Thank you." Murrue bowed slightly, causing a jingle.

Neo reached out to claim her coffin-shaped locket. "Who's this?" He opened it to find his own picture. "I see."

"His name was Mu la Flagga, a lieutenant commander in the 7th Orbital Fleet. They used to call him the Hawk of Endymion because he shot down five GINNs in an early battle. They made the Moebius Zero for pilots like him. There are only a few that are capable of handling gunbarrels." Murrue knew she was rambling, but she felt compelled to tell him about her dearest love.

"I used to fly a mobile armor." Neo's brow furrowed in thought. He still thought that Kira had spoken a bunch of nonsense. And yet, he could not deny the remarkable likeness in the pictures. Nor could he explain much of his own past.

"It's alright, Neo. Just concentrate on getting better." Murrue placed a gentle hand on his chest and felt his breath rattle within. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"No," he shook his head. After a few moments, he commented "It's a shame that fate has placed us as enemies."

"We are not enemies unless you wish it to be so."

"Life isn't that simple."

"Sometimes it is." Murrue thought it time to explain the Archangel's situation. "You see, we were faithful soldiers until the Battle of JOSH-A. We were betrayed by our own forces. They were going to kill us along with the Eurasian fleet just to get us out of their way. They didn't want it to get out that a Coordinator was the pilot of the Strike. He was an inspiration to everyone and if that came out, it would only serve to kill morale. He was gone by then, but they wanted to kill us just because we knew the truth."

"So you went to fight with the enemy," Neo scoffed.

"No. We fought both sides. We found allies in Orb after the Atlantic Federation's unprovoked attacks. We found allies in the PLANTs because there were many who didn't want to inflict the same suffering on us as we had on them."

"Does it really matter?"

"It did to Mu. The Bloody Valentine was a horrible tragedy. It should never have happened and it should never be allowed to happen again."

Neo placed a hand over hers. "I suppose not." After a few moments he continued, "You want to level with me?"

"You were hurt pretty badly. Lots of shrapnel. The doctor did what he could, but . . ."

"I see."

"I believe you can make it if you have the will."

"You mean if I have a reason. Well, I have a good reason."

* * *

**Chapter 60**

"Are you going to see him?"

"Yes. I think it's time we faced each other. Coming?"

"Of course." Luna put on her overcoat.

Rey only had one day before they entered port. Now would be the opportune time to have his little confrontation. He didn't know that his nemesis already had company. "Captain Ramius," Rey nodded.

"How can I help you, Rey?" Murrue arose but did not leave Neo's side.

"I'd like a word with your friend." Rey could see how upset she was at the mere thought of a quarrel breaking out. It would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy seeing her squirm.

"If it isn't the nosy kid," commented Neo.

Rey laughed. Though younger, he was the father. Or rather, another imperfect clone of this man's father. "Shall I kill you now or can we call a truce? I have important business to attend to and you are, shall we say, an unwelcome distraction." Rey patiently waited for an answer.

"Yeah, whatever." Neo could barely move, let alone do anything.

Murrue informed Rey, "He is not feeling well. Please leave him alone."

Rey laughed his famous bone-chilling chuckle. "Very well. Keep an eye on your lover while you can." Rey came very close to Neo. His face was mere inches from his enemy. "Take my advice and stay here. If we meet again in battle, one of us will certainly die."

"I know," said Neo. "I look forward to seeing you again, kid."

* * *

_**Two**_

"How is she?"

"You really should ask her that yourself, Andy." Kira was keeping Andy company while he was running the ship. Murrue had taken leave of her responsibilities in order to attend to Neo.

"I'd rather not get in her way. Just tell me how she's doing," Andy requested again.

"Not well." Kira watched his friend's reaction closely. "I think he'll make it, though."

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about her."

"You shouldn't be," Murrue interrupted. "Andy, I'd like a word with you. Alone."

Sai shrank back into the CIC chair sensing the captain's fury. Even Kira took a step back.

"Sure," Andy left the bridge to Kira. Andy accompanied her to her briefing room. "What can I do for you, Murrue?"

"You can butt out for starters." She was shaking with rage.

"Do you remember when we first sat down together? The first time I tried one of my concoctions on you?"

Murrue sat in her chair, letting the fury escape through a sigh. "Yes."

Andy decided to tell the story anyway. "I asked you when you decided to become such a flirt. You told me that was how Mu had been with you, while you always played it straight. Whenever we were together, you took it upon yourself to take his role while I played yours. Remember that?"

Murrue hid her face so Andy wouldn't see the tears.

He didn't have to see them. "You said that in this way he could live on in you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Andy made them some coffee. "You know, Aisha was a bit of a flirt as well. She always did whatever she could to turn my head. And it always worked."

Murrue sat in silence. He had never told her of his former lover.

"She had this thing she did with her hair. The way she flicked it out of her eyes, it was like she was baiting me. Her eyes always said 'come hither young man'," Andy laughed. "She was quite a girl. Oh, she wasn't easy. No, I had to chase her for a couple of years but it was worth it. She enjoyed it, like it was a game. I enjoyed it too. The thrill of the hunt we used to call it. She would bait, I would chase. She was the first to call me 'Tiger'. You can see that it stuck. My men added the Desert part in Libya."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Murrue felt a little bad now. That's exactly what she had done with him, though he wasn't exactly intent on doing much chasing. Murrue was beginning to realize that in trying to take her mind off Mu she was only reminding Andy of Aisha more and more.

"It's alright. She's still with me here," Andy placed a hand over his heart. "That's what counts."

"My situation is a little different now."

"Is it? You think you can just pick up where you left off?" Andy lifted the eyebrow above his good eye inquisitively.

"No," Murrue shook her head. "But I have to try and help him."

"He's not the guy you used to know," Andy reminded her.

"What do you want me to do, Andy?"

"I want you to be alright. Look Murrue, I care for you a lot. I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't upset about this. But remember that we've got a job to do here. I can't take your place indefinitely. I'm a pilot and this is your ship. I don't know how to make use of her strengths or cover her weaknesses," Andy placed his good hand on her shoulder. "If you don't snap out of it, there's going to be a lot more at stake than our friendship."

Murrue froze. Andy had laid it out like it was. By going after Neo she was not only endangering her crew, but she was also throwing away a valued friend. Someone she cared for very deeply. They had both hoped for more than friendship, and Andy knew that there would only be room for one man in her life. Murrue had to choose: Andy or Neo.

* * *

_**Three**_

"It's time. Are you ready?" Rey looked over his protégé.

"Yes, Rey. I am ready." Luna stole a passionate kiss before going on her merry way. She was going to cause a riot and quite possibly get a lot of innocent people killed in the process. She would get the results of the information that they had left behind in Asia, go over it, and then make sure that it fell into the right hands. Rey's network would take it from there.

She smiled. It would be a shame that some would get hurt, but then she wasn't the one pulling the trigger. She would inform the public. The riots that should ensue from these revelations would bring swift wrath down upon the populace. Eurasia was likely the first place where this would take hold. Then Orb. Those were the two biggest. Of course, there would also be popular outrage in the Atlantic Federation and probably even in the PLANTs.

But this had to be done. The alternative would be to sit and wait for the Atlantic Federation to swallow everything. And then the extermination of Coordinators would begin. That would be followed by ZAFT attempting to exterminate all Naturals. No, this way was better.

And she was the one who would push the button. A part of her said that this was wrong. Causing an uprising? It didn't seem right. But she had faith in Rey, in what he was trying to do. Maybe there were better ways of going about it, but she knew deep down that this way would work.

"Luna?"

She was stopped in her tracks by Kira. Luna requested, "Please leave me alone, Kira."

"I just wanted to talk a minute." Kira had managed to catch up to her before she had left the docks.

"Make it fast." She crossed her arms and didn't bother trying to hide her impatience.

"It's about Rey. I'd like to know what you two are up to." His eyes showed genuine concern. Not about what they were planning, but about her.

"It's something important to us all. If you're so concerned with Rey, then why don't you go and ask him about it yourself." Luna stalked off. She didn't have time for this. She knew he meant well, but still. He should mind his own business.

But Kira was a persistent fellow. Catching her by the arm, he spun her around to look into his eyes. "I have a pretty good idea of what's going on already. Just remember that this can work both ways. He'll use you, but if you want to save him you'll have to bend him to your will when the time is right." Having delivered his message, Kira let her go.

Luna watched as the young Freedom pilot began the short trek back to the Archangel. She thought she could make out Lacus waiting for him in the distance. Kira had given Luna something to think about.

* * *

_**Four**_

"Is everything alright?"

Kira greeted his fiancée by taking her hand. "Lacus, you know better than to ask that."

"Tell me," she requested.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes. Have I told you that lately?"

"Nearly every day. Along with my hair and my button nose. Now start talking, Kira Yamato."

Kira took a deep breath as he escorted her back to their quarters. "Rey has some big scheme going on and Luna is playing a major role. I don't know about this."

"Will it turn out for the best?" Lacus was ever the optimist.

"Maybe." Kira's brow was etched in worry.

"Let's go see Cagalli," Lacus suggested. "She and Athrun should know about this."

"Yeah."

* * *

End Part Fifteen

* * *

**A/N **

I must apologize for any lack of fluff from your favorite couplings (KxL is my fav!). I'd like to get on with the plot, which unfortunately does not require an even spread of character screen time. Rey and Luna have been big players in recent chapters because they're driving rather important events. All characters move in and out of prominence as I need them to either tell the story or distract from it. My whole purpose was to actually tell a story, so please forgive my oversight in this matter. I'll pay better attention in the future and try to make it more even but I'm afraid I can't make any promises.

But relax. Fluff will come later, I hope. And likely in massive quantities.

**A/N End**


	16. Part Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

The pieces were all set into motion at once. Luna had performed her tasks admirably. Yzak had Shiho to procure new weapons and an old friend. Panama had now fallen and Carpenteria was under threat. The Orb Union was in a state of total chaos with the revelation that all but the House of Athha was under the direct control of Dijibril.

Even things in the PLANTs were moving quickly. Ever the careful planner, Rey had made sure that information of another kind would be released on schedule. Many of the upper echelons were exposed as Zala backers. Not only that, it was revealed that their funding had come from . . . well, that is another matter for another time.

As Shiho reached Jachine Diue in Yzak's private shuttle, a long forgotten group also managed to make it to their destination. The Earth and Mars were as close as they would be in a generation. The Kusanagi had arrived at the Aires outpost.

But all of these matters were dwarfed by a new threat that was rising.

"Sir, Sarah has returned."

"Send her in." Yzak had to rely on a yeoman as his assistant in Shiho's absence. He was sure that Shiho would not approve of another doing her duties, but there were just too many tasks for him to perform on his own. Yzak did not look up as Ms. Rosami entered the little-used briefing room aboard the Retribution. Since Yzak didn't see fit to confer with anyone other than Shiho, Sarah, and occasionally his first and second officers, there was no need for this to be anything more than his office. The vast majority of the time it was Yzak and Shiho anyway.

"Sir," Sarah saluted.

"Sit and report." Yzak leaned back into his chair, preparing himself to listen intently.

"The transports are making use of mirage colloid, sir. They make it appear as if the ships are coming and going from Tyco, but those that return to Earth are really coming from this point and merely decloaking at Tyco." Sarah handed Yzak a data pad showing a marker at Lagrange point six. "There is nothing there but a few old cylinder colonies, sir."

Yzak studdied it carefully. "So it is your opinion that all the supplies and materials are headed to this point?"

"It is, sir."

"Very good. Dismissed."

"Sir," Sarah gave a crisp salute, as always.

Once he was alone, Yzak only had one thought on his mind. _Damn it, Shiho. Hurry the hell up._

* * *

_**Two**_

"I can't believe that this is our last day."

"Yeah. We'll come back, though."

"No way, Dearka. It's too expensive. We shouldn't have come this time."

"But aren't you glad we did?" Dearka sure as heck was.

"Of course." Mir hadn't been this happy in a long time, but she preferred not the think about that right now. She was with Dearka. And last night she had made sure that his pajamas had gone to keep that wet towel company three floors below.

"What now?" Dearka really didn't know. He was sure that things couldn't quite go back to the way they were before. Not now that they were physically intimate.

"Now you'll keep treating me like a queen."

"That's not exactly what I meant. Of course I'll give you everything I can give and then some." Dearka held her close, but not too tightly. He still didn't want to be the first mover.

Mir knew she was the one in the driver's seat. She always had been. "I know, Dearka. Look, things will be a little awkward for a few days. Then we'll settle back into a slightly different routine. Just don't get too overeager, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. I wouldn't dream of it." One thing Dearka did know was never ever pressure a girl. That would kill any relationship. She had given up the goods on this trip, but to expect her to do it whenever he wanted was asking way too much.

"Good. I love you, Dearka." She began kissing his bare chest.

Dearka gulped, knowing what was about to happen next.

Unfortunately he was wrong. The phone rang, potentially ruining the moment.

"Don't answer that," Mir demanded.

"But it's my mobile. It might be important." As much as he hated to, Dearka had to pull himself away. It could be trouble. He wouldn't risk friends on momentary bliss.

"Fine." Mir rolled away in utter disappointment, taking some sheets with her. Though she did giggle when she managed to completely uncover, and therefore embarrass Dearka.

"Hello . . . Uh huh . . . Right. Three hours. Got it."

The seriousness on his face immediately made Miriallia feel a little guilty about what she had just done. "Who was it?"

"Shiho. She's coming for us. We need to be at the spaceport in three hours." Dearka laid back on the bed wondering what could be so important as to come here.

"It must be serious." Mir knew it as well. The plan was to meet Yzak and Shiho on their scheduled return home.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm already packed," Mir sighed.

Dearka reached out to hug her, which she accepted. "I love you so much, Mir."

"Same here." Mir took a deep breath, enjoying this moment. "Three hours, huh? You can do a lot in three hours."

Another gulp.

* * *

_**Three**_

She had performed admirably. He had even told her so. Now they had their first chance to be alone since then. They were in her bed, she was leaning over him.

The ship was sneaking into Turkey airspace, though there were provided a little assistance by a few sympathetic government officials who neglected to watch the radar for a few hours.

By this point in their journey, Rey had unofficially moved in with Luna. Of course, that was mostly due to the fact that Stellar had unofficially moved in with Shinn. Rey didn't want to be around while they . . . well, you get the idea.

"Mmm," Luna snuggled onto him. "Do you have any plans for when this is all over?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"Am I a part of them?" She held her breath, waiting for his answer.

Rey laughed. Not his usual laugh. An almost warm chuckle. Or perhaps it was just less cold, less frightening. "Yes, Luna. How can the white king survive without his queen?" Rey liked the analogy Luna had used to describe herself.

"There are other pieces on the chess board."

"But only a fool would willingly give up his queen. Rooks and knights are also invaluable, and bishops perhaps a little less so, but no piece is as important as the queen."

Kira's words were now etched into Luna's mind. She may have to save him from himself. She had to become as important to him as he was to her. "Rey, I'd like to be with you. Wherever you are, whatever you're doing."

Rey picked upon her internal conflict. "There is no need for you to fear. I am not as cold-blooded as I may seem. I am mortal, too."

"Do you know how I feel right now? Please be honest." Luna gazed into those mesmerizing ice blue eyes.

"I do. You love me with all your fragile heart. You're afraid to lose me. You're afraid that one day I will no longer have any use for you and that I'll send you away. That I will sacrifice my prized queen." Rey's eyes pierced her soul. A soul, which he knew, now belonged to him.

"And you have nothing to say?" A single tear fell from her cheek to land on his.

"I have plenty to say." Rey waited a moment for another tear to fall. "I will not send you away."

"Is that all?" Another tear.

"I know what it is you want from me. It's what you always wanted. I do love you, Luna."

"In what way? How much? I must know." Yet another tear.

As usual, Rey was still in full uniform. Luna had removed her coat before lying down with him, also as usual. "I will give you all you want and more," he told her.

_Could it be working? Am I getting through to him?_

"Yes, Luna. I am as much yours as you are mine. I'm glad to see you finally worked up the courage to use your feminine wiles," Rey chuckled. Again, it wasn't as cold as she remembered it being.

"Then do this one thing for me. Swear to me that we will survive this . . ."

"And that when it is all over we shall be together," Rey finished for her. "I swear it."

"How can I be sure?" Luna wasn't so naive as to believe that merely wanting it to happen would make it so. There is only so much control that we can exert on our destinies. But still, she needed a sign from him that he would make a concerted effort to live up to his promise.

"You must trust me."

"Love me, Rey. Please." Luna wrapped herself in his arms.

Rey complied. "I do, Luna."

* * *

_**Four**_

"I think it's time you got up and about."

"But I'm a prisoner."

"I was hoping you would decide to join us." Murrue still hadn't given Andy any indication of which way she was leaning. Well, her silence was indication enough.

"Where is your little friend? That Kira guy." Neo had to be helped to his feet. A few leg wounds ensured that he would be walking with crutches for a while. There was a good chance that he'd always need to walk with a cane. He would certainly have a limp for the rest of his life.

"I'll take you to see him."

Neo regretted his harsh treatment of the kid in his first few visits. "He seems like a good kid."

"Yes. Mu was very fond of him. Like a little brother," Murrue smiled. She felt like a caregiver trying to help out an amnesia patient.

"I see. Like a brother."

"And he's all but adopted me as an older sister. Kira's a good kid. He's always been the one to cut through the crap and show us what we really needed to see. About ourselves. About the war. Everything. I wonder how much of that was Lacus's influence."

"Who's Lacus?" Neo rounded a corner in front of Murrue. He bumped into Andy.

"Excuse me, Neo. Murrue." Andy proceeded to the bridge. He was still covering for Murrue, but not as much. He was still a little pissed about it as well.

"Who was that?"

"Andy. He's my best friend," Murrue sighed.

"Seems like he's more than that."

"Yes. It does seem that way," Murrue admitted.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. He seems a little . . . angry? Yes, angry."

"Probably so." Murrue led Neo to Kira's room.

Naturally Lacus was there also. "Good evening, Neo. Please come in." Luckily, she was expecting company and therefore still presentable.

"I'm well." Neo took the offered chair. "You might want to see to your friend, Murrue."

"Alright. Please wait here for me." Murrue left him there.

Neo couldn't help but wonder whether or not he had been left among friends. "You two look like you'd make a good couple."

Kira couldn't help but fall out laughing. Lacus merely smiled and clapped her hands together in glee.

"Did I say something funny?"

"When Lacus and I met, she was . . . well, it's a long story so I'll skip to the good part. I had to return her to ZAFT so she wouldn't be used as a hostage. It wasn't right to keep her, as she was just a civilian that I had rescued. I was given a very informal court martial by Murrue. An Ensign Badgeirule was the prosecutor, Mu was the defender. He said that, if anything, I could use Lacus as a girlfriend."

Neo smiled. "Sounds like this Mu was a great guy. It's a shame that I can't be that guy."

Kira dropped his smile. "Don't worry about it, Neo. You may inhabit the same body, but you're a different person. You'll never be Mu so don't try. Just be yourself."

"That's probably the best advice that I've ever heard in a long time."

"Really? I told him to say it," Lacus smiled at her fiancée. It drew a small chuckle from Neo.

"Now, Lacus. Let's spend this time making Neo comfortable, not distracting him with our comedy routine."

Now Neo was laughing hard. Maybe a little too hard.

"Please, Mr. Neo. Lie down." Lacus offered him the spare bed. It clearly hadn't been used in a very long time.

Lacus requested, "Tell us about yourself if you'd like. No need to reveal your secrets. This is just to make conversation."

Neo let out a sigh. His breath still rattled in his chest like he was sick. Actually, he was very sick. "What would be the point? All I can think of are military matters."

"You were a part of the enhanced Natural project," Kira stated. "Yes, I know about that. A friend of ours was rescued from one of those facilities. It wouldn't be a great idea to bring it up in front of her, either. She's one to hold a grudge."

"Rescued, you say?"

"Were you under the impression that they were volunteers?"

"Yes, Kira. It was my impression that they were volunteers."

"Well, they may have been in the beginning. But if you ask her about it now, she might rip your heart out with her bare hands." Kira waited in vain for a reaction before saying, "I'm not kidding. I really think she would."

* * *

_**Five**_

"Andy, wait." Murrue had to get in front of him before he would stop walking. "Please. Don't walk away from me."

Andy took a deep breath. "Murrue, what is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to listen to what I have to say." They were in the corridor, but she didn't care who overheard this. "I don't want it to be like this."

"Then how do you want it to be?"

"I know that he's not the person I knew and I'm sorry for doing this to you." Murrue could easily force herself to love Neo, just for the sake of Mu's memory. But it wouldn't be the same. It could never be the same.

"I don't want your apology, Murrue."

"Then what do you want, Andy. You want me to love you? I'm not sure if I can now. Alright? Is that enough? What do you want from me?" Murrue was in tears. She had lost Mu at Jachine Diue. She lost him again when she realized that Neo could never be just like her Mu. And now she may have lost Andy. A good friend who had always been there to support her.

"All I ever wanted was to be your friend, Murrue. Now if you're done, somebody needs to be on the bridge." His voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't kind either. She needed to hear it straight.

Murrue took a minute to compose herself. "You're right," she let out a weak chuckle. "You always were right, Andy. Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek before following him to the bridge.

Andy knew that the best way to help her was to let her alone until she was ready, and then kick her back into her responsibilities.

* * *

**Chapter 62**

"Hi roomie."

"I wonder how long we can keep this going." Shinn just knew that they were going to get busted for this. Captain Gladys would kill them. And Luna. And Rey. And anyone who covered for the four of them.

"Hopefully forever, Shinn." Stellar slid out of his way. He would be on duty soon and had to get dressed. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Luna and Rey have been weird. We haven't seen Meyrin. There hasn't even been any fighting. I feel like someone's going to jump out from a corner and say boo or something."

"Get some sleep, angel. I'll be back in a few hours." Shinn kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "I'll try to check on everyone, okay?"

"Yeah." She settled in for a nice long nap.

Shinn wandered the halls, not sure of who to really talk to first. There was Austin from whom he could get some news of the outside world. Well, if there was any news to be had. Rey and Luna might be a little miffed if they were interrupted, though he still wasn't sure that there was anything going on. Meyrin . . . she was probably trying to sneak messages to and from Sai. It's like they were school kids passing notes in class. Only problem was they weren't notes but extremely brief routine communications between two warships that were infiltrating potentially hostile territory.

"Oh, hey Shinn."

He was so lost in thought that he almost ran Luna down. "Whoa, sorry. Hey, I was just looking for you."

"Shinn," Luna whined. "Please let this not be a lecture. I know you and Stellar are going at it like animals, but that doesn't mean Rey and I are." Luna decided to accompany Shinn to the lounge for a little chat.

"Um, that's not it." Shinn blushed like he had never blushed before. "And how would you know what we do?"

"Oh, please. You think I don't know?"

"Never mind. I just wanted to ask how you were doing. We haven't really been hanging out. Rey too. Or Meyrin. Stellar and I kind of feel out of the loop, you know?"

"Yeah. Meyrin's been busy. I haven't seen much of her either. And Rey and I have been trying to stay out of your way. You know, you're going to be in huge trouble if you get her pregnant. We are on a warship. And in a combat zone. And she's a freaking pilot!" The more Luna thought about it, the more reasons she could think of why this was a really bad idea.

"Hey, we haven't . . ." Shinn was getting dizzy from the embarrassment.

"I'm not judging you, but for God's sake take it easy." Luna just laughed at her friend. "I'm kidding. I know you're not like that." Actually she honestly thought that he was like that, but she was done embarrassing him for the moment.

"Oh, thank goodness." Shinn breathed a huge sigh of relief. "So, you've been alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Rey's been taking good care of me."

"I'll bet," Shinn laughed. "You know, we all kind of wonder whether or not you two are together."

"We are, just for the record." Luna got a kick out of Shinn's reaction.

"No offense, but it is a little hard to believe."

Luna knew he didn't mean it like that, but she thought it best to make Shinn squirm anyway. "That I'd get a guy or that I'd get Rey?"

Shinn wasn't about to fall into that trap. "That Rey would do an about face and fall for someone."

"I could say the same for you. Stellar must have had some effect on you."

"Oh, she did. It was like a thunderbolt hit me seconds before I even saw her. And when she spoke . . . it was like talking to an angel."

"How poetic," Luna giggled. "She's changed you. For the better, of course."

"Of course."

"Do you and Stellar have plans for after the war?" Luna had been thinking a lot about it herself and wanted to know Shinn's hopes and dreams.

"We're going to settle down someplace quiet. Stellar wants a daughter. We'll name her Angel."

Luna chuckled, "There'll be a lot of confusion. I can see it now. You'll say 'hey Angel' and both Stellar and your daughter will turn their heads."

"Probably so. What about you? What do you want to do?" Shinn put his arm around her neck.

"I'll be with Rey. That's all that matters." She wore a wide grin. Rey had scored a victory over her, but now she had won him. At least, that's what she had to believe.

"Well, you two come and visit us anytime."

* * *

_**Two**_

"How is he?" whispered Murrue.

"He's out cold. We didn't have the heart to move him," Kira whispered back.

Murrue smiled. "Think he'll be alright?"

"No, he won't." Kira's honesty wiped the smile from off the captain's face.

"I see."

"He wants to go back to his ship. He wants to fight. And I think that he wants to die," Kira informed her.

"He won't be able to pilot again." Murrue had gone over the medical check twice. The G forces would likely cripple him permanently. Assuming of course that it didn't outright kill him.

Lacus decided it was time to intervene. "There is something we can do for him, Murrue."

"What? I'll do anything I can."

Kira informed her, "We must help him find something more important than fighting. Shinn did it for Stellar. Someone has to guide Neo through this."

"I see," Murrue frowned. And just when she was about to get back into Andy's good graces.

"Not necessarily like that, Murrue. But he does need to find a reason to live. It would be a lot easier if he found a reason to stay with us." Kira knew the extra burden this would place on them all. Especially on Murrue.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Neo sat up on the bed.

"Our apologies Mr. Neo. We tried not to wake you," Lacus gave a weak apologetic laugh.

"It's alright, little lady." Neo managed to get to his feet under his own determination. "I won't lie to you and say that I'm happy to be your prisoner, but you have given me some things to think about."

"Of course, you're welcome to go where you like once this is all over," Kira reminded him. "Until then, I'm afraid you'll have to be our guest indefinitely."

"Sure. Well, now that my jailer has returned perhaps I should make my way back to the infirmary." Neo hobbled along on his crutches with Murrue not far behind. "Don't look so sad, Murrue."

"How do you know what I look like? You haven't turned around once."

"I can feel it. One fact I'm sure of is all those tests they put me through before giving me command of that ship. I can pick up on a lot of things that others can't."

"Like whenever Rey is near?"

"How did you know that?"

"Mu had the same connection to Rau le Creuset. Kira seems to be sensitive to those things too, but more so than Mu ever was."

"Yeah, that kid's strong. Very strong." As he settled into his bed, Murrue took the chair next to it. She had often sat there to watch him. "Murrue?"

"Yes?"

"You loved him very much, didn't you?"

"Yes. Very much."

* * *

_**Three**_

"Captain!"

"Yes Ms. Hawke. I see it." Talia frowned. "Go to level one battle stations."

Berlin was burning. The entire city was engulfed in flames. The blue warship that had been chasing them was lying in wait for them, as were several land-based ships.

Luna had performed her function well. So well that the Atlantic Federation was already here to beat the Eurasian Federation into submission.

The Freedom, Savior, Impulse and Gaia were the first mobile suits out. They were followed by Rey's squad of ZAKUs. The battle was rather pointless. Many civilians had already perished. Those that had any chance of survival had already gone. There was nothing left to be saved, but they fought anyway. Perhaps it was solely out of a sense of vengeance.

Once on the ground, Kira and Athrun realized how hopeless their situation really was. Not for their mission to help the Eurasians split from the Atlantic Federation. That had already been achieved by Luna. No, this attack on the Eurasian capital was a direct result of the protests and rising separatist movement.

What was hopeless was the chance of them winning the battle. It was a trap anyway. They were so outnumbered that not even the power of the SEEDs could secure a victory. Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and even Shinn began to wear down under the seemingly endless stream of enemies. Even the lovable bundle of energy Stellar couldn't handle much more. Captains Gladys and Ramius had to order a retreat before anyone was lost.

And the damage sustained by the ships and mobile suits all but ensured that subsequent engagements would end in certain defeat. The Archangel and Minerva had to withdraw and lick their wounds.

* * *

_**Four**_

"Oh, my." Lacus had to help him to bed.

Kira was incredibly exhausted.

"I think you over did it out there." Lacus even had to help him out of his uniform and into his pajamas.

"It still wasn't enough, though. We couldn't do anything to help them." Kira laid back as he watched Lacus get ready for bed as well.

She smiled, knowing she had his full attention. "Why would the Atlantic Federation attack the Eurasians?"

Kira just shook his head. "We haven't been able to gather any news since we crossed Turkey."

"Do you know what I think, Mr. Yamato?"

"What's that Ms. Clyne?" He opened his arms as Lacus jumped into them.

"I think we really are going to miss our own wedding. It's a shame."

"We'll handle that as soon as we can." Kira kissed the top of her head in silent apology.

"Here," Lacus rearranged herself to let Kira lie on her for a change. "This should make you more comfortable." She held his head to her chest and watched him fall asleep. "I wish things could be better for us, but I am so glad that I am here with you. A lifetime of peace wouldn't be worth it if I had to endure it without you."

* * *

_**Five**_

"Now what?" It was time for a conference among captains.

"Think we can get repairs in Orb?" asked Talia

"Unlikely. What about Gibraltar or Carpenteria?" asked Murrue.

"Equally unlikely." Captain Gladys sipped at the cup of coffee Andy handed to her. "Any suggestions Commander Waltfeld?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I can't think of any place where we'd be welcomed." Andy took a seat near Murrue, but not too close.

"Excuse me," Murrue got up to leave. "There's someone I should speak to."

"What was that about?" asked Talia.

"I'm not sure. She might want to have a talk to our favorite princess. Excuse me, our favorite queen," Andy corrected himself.

"You mean Lady Cagalli and her prince consort," laughed Talia. She was more than a little pleased to see the mighty Athrun humbled by his wife when she forced him to proclaim that his name was Athrun Athha.

"To be honest, I don't know what she can do. The Atlantic Federation had basically run her out of her own country, so whatever clout she had is gone."

"If we could only set down and take stock of the situation somewhere."

Andy thought about that a moment. "There is one place."

"Where?"

"Libya."

* * *

**Chapter 63**

Setting down two large warships outside of a small village can tend to cause quite a commotion. One can imagine Talia's surprise to find out that not many people seemed to concerned with the Archangel landing outside of Tassel.

"We thought you'd come." They were greeted by an old friend.

As the goddess of victory, it was Cagalli's duty to speak on behalf of the Double Ships Alliance. Rey's snide nickname had managed to catch on. "It's good to see you again, chief."

"I see that you have run into trouble. It seems that it is always at your feet. At least we can take comfort in the fact that you leave victory in your wake wherever you go." The chief greeted the young lady with a kind hug. "Tell me of your troubles, my child."

"Oh, there are so many. But let's start with some good news first. Chief, I'd like you to meet my husband. Again." Cagalli elbowed Athrun in the ribs to signal it was his turn to say hello.

"Ah, yes. The bodyguard," the chief shook the young man's hand.

"That about does it for the good news," Cagalli admitted. "Have you heard anything from Orb? Or anywhere really? We've been on the run and unable to gather any news."

"Eurasia and Orb have split with the Atlantic Federation. Eurasia was brutally sacked. Orb is next. If you wish to save your homeland, you must make haste. I fear that there will be nothing left of it if you do not go now."

Murrue stepped in, "But we need ammo. And supplies."

"That is not a problem," the chief responded.

Cagalli stepped forward to hug the chief again. "Thank you so much."

"This is such a small thing that we give you, Cagalli. You can be the light of this world. Kisaka always believed so. It is a shame that he did not live long enough to see you achieve the final victory."

* * *

_**Two**_

"So what's the story?" Dearka was commanding the Temptation, a Nazca class warship. Miriallia and Shiho were happy to be passengers.

"Yzak was looking into where those transports were really headed. He sent me away before we found out anything. There's a high probability that the Earth Forces are using mirage colloid," Shiho frowned. The absence of her polite smile was worrisome.

"Why did he send you away?" asked Mir.

"To procure new tools, but unfortunately we have no one to pilot them yet."

"I see."

Dearka turned to whisper, "Look ladies, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but if you're going to make chitchat about sensitive matters please do it someplace other than the bridge."

Mir giggled. Dearka was really nervous about being a captain. Truthfully, he was sweating bullets. "Fine, Dearka. We'll see you later." The girls decided to continue their discussion in their quarters.

"Wow. You weren't mad?" Shiho couldn't believe it. Dearka actually sent Mir away. And Mir was fine with it!

"No. He's just really on edge," Mir dropped the smile. "We um . . ."

"Yeah, that happens on those romantic getaways."

"So it does," Mir sighed. She remembered her first time making love to Tolle. It was so awkward that they didn't speak for a week. At least she wasn't having to go through that with Dearka.

"Did you two have fun?"

"Of course we did. What kind of question is that?" Mir decided to skip that and get on to the more important matters. "Level with me, Shiho. This is serious, isn't it?"

Shiho knew exactly what Mir was referring to. "Yes. It's very serious. We think they're preparing for a massive assault. You don't move that many resources unless you're going to use them."

"And we'll be right in the middle."

"Yes," Shiho sighed. She was really worried to. They should be making contact with Yzak shortly.

"Fill me in on everything you can."

"Someone spilled the beans on some high-ranking ZAFT officials and even a couple of Council members. They've all been carted off to prison for conspiring to form, fund and operate the radical Zala movement. On Earth, things are in a state of chaos. Panama fell, Carpenteria would have been soon to follow but riots started breaking out in Earth Forces territories. Eurasia was attacked by the Atlantic Federation. Orb may be next."

"And we've got no clue what the Atlantic Federation is doing up here in space?"

"None whatsoever."

* * *

_**Three**_

"Feeling any better?"

"No," she whispered. She was sick. Very sick. She had pushed too hard and now she had a bug. High fever. Vomiting. A virus.

"Lie still. I'll take care of you."

"Shinn, you're so lucky. You'll never get sick." Stellar let a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Lucky? Are you kidding? I'd love to lie in bed and be pampered," he laughed.

"I guess that's true, but I don't remember ever being sick before. I feel so miserable." Of course, she had very few memories before Shinn. And she was never sure if any of them were real or if they had been manufactured.

"You'll be better in no time. That medicine the doc gave you should fix you right up."

"How is everyone?"

"Luna sends her best wishes. I'm not sure what Rey has been up to, but I'm sure Luna's keeping him company. Meyrin is probably going nuts being this close to Sai and not actually being able to speak with him."

"Meyrin's a little pushy at times, isn't she?"

"Yeah. If she doesn't lighten up, she's going to scare him off."

"Poor Meyrin."

"Poor Sai," laughed Shinn.

"Kiss me."

He did, despite the fact that she had recently barfed up her lunch.

"Are we on our way?"

"Yeah. We should be in Orb in a day or two."

"It feels like everything is swirling around and around." Stellar gagged. If she hadn't already emptied the contents of her stomach, she would have spewed all over Shinn. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just rest." Shinn was more than a little worried. They were about to go into some heavy fighting and one of their best pilots was out of commission. But more importantly, there was nothing he could do for her.

"Hold me. I'm cold."

He did.

* * *

_**Four**_

"Shinn still fussing over Stellar?"

"Rey, don't be like that. I'd hope you would do the same for me."

"I already did, in case you've forgotten." Well, not exactly like Shinn was doing at the moment. But Rey did stay with Luna the entire time she was in the infirmary.

Due to an unfortunate twist of fate, the couples had to switch rooms. Mostly because if the doctor came to check on Stellar she would need to be in her own quarters and not those belonging to Shinn and Rey.

"I wonder how long she'll be out of action," Rey pondered aloud. "Shinn takes a lot of risks."

"Yeah. And it'll kill her to know that she can't be out there with him." Luna could sympathize.

"There's something else on your mind."

"Yes," Luna admitted. "There is."

"You feel responsible for Berlin. You are, in a way. Does it make you feel any better to know that the alternative would have been worse?"

Luna shook her head.

"Good. That means you still have a conscience," Rey beckoned her into his arms. It was a rarity when he initiated physical contact, so Luna immediately flew into his embrace. "That is how I want you to remain. You are of no use to me if you become as jaded as I."

"I'm still a thing for you to use," Luna stated. At the moment, it didn't matter. He was holding her. His warmth penetrated her soul.

"Yes, you are. Does that bother you?"

Luna shook her head. _Such warmth._

"You are also much more than that to me."

The warmth in her mind increased. He was in her mind. "Rey . . ."

"Shhh," he whispered. Rey learned long ago that his willpower was a useful tool. The same ability that allowed him to sense Neo and Kira also aided him in battle. As an added bonus, it also allowed him to control a few others to some limited extent. He had practiced it for years and Luna was such a willing subject. "There is one last thing."

"Anything." Her body went limp in his arms.

"Enjoy this moment, Luna. And remember it." Rey gave a piece of his mind to her, and took a piece of hers for himself in exchange.

Luna had never felt such ecstasy. Physical intimacy has often been a tool for people to forget their loneliness. It is a universal truth that we are all alone in this mortal coil we call a body. By making love we give ourselves the illusion of being one with another, and that is true in a sense. But that is only fleeting and temporary. This was more permanent.

Now neither would ever truly be alone again. Their bond was much the same that Kira had with Fllay, and which Kira was beginning to form with Lacus. Shinn and Stellar had experienced it to some extent. But Rey knew how to bend his mind to his will, and in doing so he could accelerate matters to his own liking.

She was now truly his, but the converse is also true.

"Thank you, Rey." Luna kissed him, pushing him down onto his bed. His lips, his cheek, his neck.

"Rest now, Luna. You're going to need it." Seemingly at his command, she fell asleep on his chest.

And she had such contented dreams.

* * *

_**Five**_

"Him," Neo whispered.

"Hmm?" Murrue was by his side. She had gotten others to stay with him much of the time, but she often spent her hours off duty in the infirmary with him. Neo seemed more comfortable with her anyway.

"That kid. Rey. He's giving me a headache."

"I'm afraid there's little I can do about that."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Neo took a deep breath before laying back down.

"Easy for you to say, freeloader." Murrue finally succeeded in drawing a laugh from her patient.

"Guess I should start pulling my weight around here, huh?"

"Unfortunately, there's not a lot you can do."

"When are you going to let me in on what's going on?"

"Here. I won't have time to go over it all with you, but you can ask me questions about it later." Murrue handed Neo a data pad with the intelligence she had been able to gather from their Desert Dawn friends in Tassel. For a militia group, they were extraordinarily well connected. Much of that was due to Kisaka and Cagalli, but they had other resources as well.

"They razed Berlin?"

"Yes. Your ship was there. What's her name?"

"Girty Lue," Neo answered.

"Still want to go back to them?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I have no reason to believe anything you tell me."

Murrue sighed. "I guess you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you feel any remorse? Threating a neutral nation into submission? Brainwashing little girls to turn them into killing machines? Murdering civilians for merely protesting?"

"Like I said, I've got no reason to believe you."

"And I have no reason to lie to you. You can't provide me with any useful intelligence. At least, not any that I couldn't get elsewhere and with less trouble. You can't help us in any way. If anything, you are an added burden to this ship. To me." There. She had said it.

"Then why keep me here? For the memory of your dead lover?"

"He's not dead. He just can't remember."

"And I'm not going to remember! None of it! I'm not him! When are you going to get that through your head?" Neo immediately regretted shouting at her. He made her cry. He always thought himself a gentleman, someone who didn't intentionally hurt ladies. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry means nothing. Sorry won't fix it." Murrue hid her face and continued crying. Staying with him was breaking her heart. And Andy's. She didn't care. She had to try and save Neo.

"Hey, stop the waterworks." Neo reached out to touch her face, but she shied away. "Please, Murrue."

Seeing him there, just as he was after being wounded fighting in Mendel, Murrue couldn't resist. She bent down to kiss him. She felt a charge from him, much like the one she felt from touching Rey's shoulder. "Just concentrate on getting better." That's what she had told Mu back then, though this recovery seemed impossible.

"I can make the impossible possible."

Murrue couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Neo. I believe you can."

* * *

**Chapter 64**

"It's time. You know what to do?"

Luna nodded.

"Good. Suit up," Rey ordered.

Instead of providing cover for Rey's team, she would have to lay down covering fire for the Impulse as well. Shinn was reckless, and now that Stellar was ill there was no one to cover his six.

They were coming up on Orb. The Atlantic Federation was about to strike. A number of prototype mobile suits had been spotted in Berlin. There would likely be additional nasty surprises here.

Having made minor repairs en route, the Minerva and Archangel were more or less ready for this fight. Of course, there was the slim possibility that both sides would attack them. Then they would be dead meat.

Cagalli was trying to get through to the Orb fleet, but Rey had no idea how that was coming along. He felt a little uneasy having to depend on her.

By the time he got the order to launch, Rey got a sense of how things were going. And he got some sense of satisfaction knowing that Neo was biting his nails. _The fool. He's afraid._

Of course, Rey was also uneasy. And he could sympathize with Neo as well. Neo was not afraid for himself, but for his new friend Murrue. It would be a lie to say that they were just friends. They were well on their way to becoming lovers again.

And now Rey had a lover of his own, but Luna could handle herself.

As the battle began, Orb was more than happy to accept assistance from it's wayward queen. The populace had greatly missed her in this time of disarray. The opposing Houses were all but sacked in riots. The Senate had been humbled, first by the Atlantic Federation and then by the outraged voting public. The Orb government was about to become a clean slate. One way or another, all that would be left after this fight would be the House of Athha.

Rey and Shinn hacked their way through the mess of mobile suits that tried to make landfall in Onogoro. It was like the scene less than a year ago at the first Battle of Onogoro. Only now Shinn was defending the homeland he had learned to hate, and later learned to tolerate.

Kira, Athrun and Cagalli all did their thing. Athrun and Cagalli began taking on capital ships while Kira made sure none of the cruise missiles landed in populated areas.

A new trio of mobile suits appeared from the ranks of the Atlantic Federation ships. They immediately took Athrun out of the fight and nearly killed Cagalli. It took Kira's intervention to save his sister and brother-in-law. The Savior was crippled and Cagalli had to carry it's charred hulk back to the Archangel. Kira was having a tough time.

A heat hawk severed the Freedom's wings. A hammer-mace slammed Kira into the sea. Shinn came to help out, but he was soundly pummeled as well. It took all their efforts as bearers of the SEED to take out one of the new suits. The other two retreated early carrying the third back to the command ship.

Rey's small group of ZAKUs were being pressed hard by the flood of Windams that kept coming. Fortunately, Andy's heroics in his Murasame inspired the Orb infantry to form a line around the ZAKUs. They were making their stand in the industrial district, in much the same way as Mu and the Astray pilots had done in the first Battle of Onogoro.

A flood of new Murasame suits joined the fight, rallying around the Tiger. Once the last wave of Windams been driven back Andy gave chase. The other Murasame's followed.

They had managed to drive the Atlantic Federation fleet back into the sea. They retreated in disgrace.

The second Battle of Onogoro was a victory.

* * *

_**Two**_

"We did it!" Cagalli pounced on her little brother once they were on the ground.

"Yes, Cagalli. We did it. How's Athrun?"

"I'm fine, Kira."

Kira was so busy being on the ground that he didn't notice his best friend's approach. "I was worried there for a minute."

Athrun helped him up. "You had every right to be. The Savior is little more than scrap now."

"Believe it or not, so is the Freedom. If it took much more, we might have had a nuclear explosion."

Athrun turned to Cagalli. "What's the plan?"

She answered, "Make repairs, then I'm not sure what."

"We must get to space," Kira insisted. "That's where we'll be needed the most."

"Lady Cagalli! Prince Athrun." shouted some Orb officer. "General Misato asked that I come find you two."

"Thank you, lieutenant." Cagalli followed, escorted by Athrun. It was time for Athrun to learn how to be a responsible leader.

Kira stayed behind to congratulate Shinn who was walking up toward him. "Good job, as always."

"I didn't come to be congratulated." Shinn accepted Kira's handshake anyway.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"Do you know what's going on? Events are moving so quickly it's hard to keep it all straight. I'd like to tell Stellar some news, but I can't get a handle on it myself."

Kira knew that there was more on his mind than the latest gossip. "Eurasia and Orb have split with the Atlantic Federation. Forces are amassing in space for the next round of conflict. That's where we'll be headed next."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Aren't you sure?" Kira knew Shinn was one of them. He was a SEED. And he also had a faint hint of that gift. Neo and Rey as well, though they were not SEEDs. "Tell Stellar I said to get well soon."

"I'll do that."

* * *

_**Three**_

"This is the first free moment we've had." Sai was trying to impress Meyrin by his talent of stating the painfully obvious.

"So it is. Did you miss me?" Meyrin passed him a cola.

"Of course. But not too much," he lied.

Lacus came to sit with them for a moment. "I won't interrupt you two for very long. I just thought you'd like to know that we'll be heading up to space tomorrow. Enjoy this time together." And with that, Lacus was gone.

"Tomorrow. More fighting." Sai leaned back so far in his seat that he almost lost his balance.

"Sai, I'm glad you're on our side now. If I had known you were on the Archangel in Panama I think I would have had a heart attack."

"Yeah, well I did know that you were on the Minerva. Luckily I wasn't on the bridge during that fight. Lacus was in charge of the CIC. So tell me how your sister is doing?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't had a lot of time to hang out."

"Guess not," Sai reached out for her hand. He was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.

* * *

_**Four**_

"How did we do?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we. How did we do?"

"Does that mean that you've decided to join us, Neo?" Murrue held her breath while waiting for his answer.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'm here for the moment."

"Good. We won, but just barely. Our ships have taken a lot of damage, but the Atlantic Federation retreated. It seems that their ranks are unusually disorderly. I can't figure it out."

"Hmm. That does sound odd. But a lot can happen in just a couple of weeks."

"Very true. But it's hard to tell which way the tide is turning. The Atlantic Federation is too busy attacking its allies to take on ZAFT."

"Most of our forces were headed up to space anyway."

Murrue was, needless to say, a little shocked that Neo volunteered that information. "Yes, I know. From Lake Victoria. They seem to be headed for Tyco."

Neo shook his head. "L6. That's where they're going."

Murrue had to pick up her jaw from the floor. "Now that I didn't know."

"There's a couple of colonies there from before the PLANT days."

"Yes, the original PLANT settlers abandoned L6 and a few other clusters." Murrue remembered hearing about it in school as a child. They were all but forgotten by now. "Sounds like an excellent staging ground for space operations."

"It is. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more than that." Truthfully, he didn't know any more than that.

"That's alright, Neo." Murrue leaned over to sneak a kiss. She immediately felt bad for it. "Sorry."

"Look, Murrue. I know what the score is. You're trying hard to turn me into Mu and yet also trying not to. You're pushing your feelings for him onto me and I can't say that I'm comfortable with that."

"I know," she lowered her head.

"Just take it easy, alright? This isn't the time or place to be sorting out how we feel about each other."

"You're right." It didn't help Murrue's disposition to hear nearly the same advice from Neo as she had recently heard from Andy.

* * *

_**Five**_

"Feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks." Stellar still looked like she'd been run over with a truck.

"We're going back to space." Shinn thought that would brighten her day. She always loved that weightless feeling.

"You were in trouble out there. I can tell." A single tear wet her cheek.

Shinn had the honor of catching it. "I'm fine. And you'll be better in no time."

"You needed me. I felt so strange. Alone." Now she was balling.

Shinn sat her up and let her lie back against him. "It's okay now, angel. I'm here."

"I was so scared. I don't want to be alone again."

"You'll never be alone again," Shinn kissed the top of her head. "We'll get married and have that daughter. And Luna's promised to visit us. She'll bring Rey. And of course Meyrin loves to throw small parties. We'll grow old together and it'll be great. You'll see."

"Promise me, Shinn."

"I promise, angel. Now get some rest."

* * *

_**Six**_

"You did well. I'm glad you made it back." Yzak greeted his wife warmly. Well, warmly for Yzak.

"Thank you," Shiho kissed his cheek. Luckily, they were in private. "Dearka and Mir stayed aboard the Temptation with the prototype suits. I don't really think we have anyone who can fly them, though. At least, not without a lot of intensive training."

"Our friends will be joining us soon. They can try their hand at it. Zala and Yamato seem adept at using such things."

"Who all will be coming to the party?"

"Satellite photos indicate that the Minerva and Archangel are preparing to launch from Kaguya."

Their reunion was interrupted by a call from the bridge. "Sir, there's something you should see."

"Coming," Yzak made haste toward the bridge. Shiho followed close behind.

The first officer reported, "Sir, it's Bo Az. It's under attack."

During the Bloody Valentine War, the Earth Forces Lunar Fleet attacked the ZAFT space fortress of Bo Az with nukes. It was turned into a resource satellite after the war was over, though it still held some minor military significance. It was a waypoint for the ZAFT warships that patrolled that area of space.

"From where?" Yzak took the captain's chair.

"We don't know. It was a couple of laser shots. That's all we've managed to learn, sir. Bo Az was wiped out."

Yzak turned to Shiho. "You know what this means?"

She knew. "A test of a long-range laser cannon. Their next target will either be Jachine Diue or the PLANTs."

* * *

_**Seven**_

"Kira?" Lacus didn't have to search for him. She knew exactly where he was, like she could feel him drawing her in.

"Yeah?" Kira didn't turn. He was on his knees in the grass. He had walked around to talk to a few people, much like Lacus had been doing. Now it was time for introspection. For meditation. For . . . something. He was drawing it all in, trying to get a feel for what was about to happen to them next.

Lacus knelt in front of him and undid the collar of his flight suit. She knew he was roasting in that thing, whether he recognized it or not. "I felt it too. Like lights flickering for a moment, then going out."

"Yes, only they were lives. While we were distracted down here, the real threat was up there all along. I fear we made a terrible mistake by not launching right after the Kusanagi." Kira lived with a number of regrets in his life. He didn't want this to be yet another one.

"Kira, you cannot place the blame on yourself for this. You're not much of a mind reader and I sincerely doubt your powers of predicting the future are any better." Lacus wore a smile, though her heart was very troubled also.

"This will be it for us, Lacus. I can be sure of at least that much." Kira lifted his eyes skyward. The last transport was departing from Lake Victoria. It's trail was now just above Orb as it reached orbit. "This is our last chance to make a difference. If we win, then the Atlantic Federation will crumble. If we lose, there won't be anything to come home to. No Earth, no PLANTs, nothing."

"Yes, Kira. I know." She took his face into her hands and drew him close. "If we are to die so young, then it should be like this."

"Don't say that, Lacus."

Behind the tears she continued to smile. "I know that we did not ask for this burden, but that it was thrust upon us. We must go, we must try. If one of us doesn't make it, then the other will be soon to follow. I will not live the rest of my life without you, Kira. Remember that."

"Lacus, I . . ." He knew it was pointless to argue.

She kissed him. Not a quick peck, but passionately. Thoroughly. Smearing her pink lip gloss over his mouth. It was exceedingly rare for her to do this out in the open, with people watching. "Kira Yamato, I have always been following you. I will do so even in this. Remember that if you die I will follow, so take care of yourself."

That's when Kira noticed that they were not alone. Their friends were there too, all weeping inwardly for this moment. Athrun and Cagalli were hugging off to the side. Andy was there but a good distance from Murrue. Neo leaned on her for support. Shinn was there, and Stellar too in spirit. Sai and Meyrin were holding hands. Even Rey and Luna.

Everyone could feel the charge from Kira and Lacus. Their minds and hearts were resonating off of each other, building to incredible intensity. Rey, Neo and Shinn were likely the most sensitive to it, as they had that deeper understanding.

Lacus's dedication of life, love and death to Kira was more important than its outward appearance suggested. It was a sign of the hard fight to come.

"How much did you guys hear?" asked Kira.

Athrun had the honors of answering. "Enough, old friend. Enough."

Kira asked, "When do we launch?"

"Two more hours," answered Cagalli. The sun was setting. It would be a night launch. "And they finally managed to get this thing done," she handed him a small white jewelry box.

Kira immediately knew what it was. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked Lacus.

"Midsummer's Day," she whispered. She held her breath as he slid the ring onto her finger. A ring Cagalli had made to match Kira's.

Kira also held his breath as she slid his ring onto his finger. Amidst the devastation, with the setting sun between them, these two exchanged vows and kissed one last time before getting ready for war.

For death.

* * *

End Part Sixteen

* * *

**A/N **

Hope everyone's still enjoying this.

**A/N End**


	17. Part Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi (Mobile Suit) Gundam SEED and its characters are copyright 2000-2004 Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and MBS. English language adaptation produced under license by Bandai Entertainment.**

**In other words, I don't own the original intellectual property.**

**A/N **

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Special thanks to DragonBlond, without whom this project would have derailed at part ten.

**A/N End**

* * *

**Chapter 65**

"What do you think?"

"It's time to go, Athrun. We don't have time to discuss it."

"When will we have time to discuss it, Cagalli?" Athrun had to stop her by grabbing her arm. "Look at them. They're only doing this because they don't think they'll live long enough. They're getting ready to die."

"Aren't we all?" Cagalli had no illusions about this. They were all getting ready to die. One hour until launch.

Athrun took a deep breath of the warm night air. "I guess that's true. Then again, our motives were no better." Their marriage was as much a political necessity as it was anything else.

"Do you regret it?" Cagalli always wanted to ask that but couldn't find the courage until now.

"No. I'm glad I married you. I just wish a lot of things had been different."

"Are we talking about our marriage, our dating, or your affair."

"All of it. I often wonder why we even bothered," Athrun admitted.

"Me too. Everything about the way it happened was a mistake in hindsight. Just why did you marry me anyway?" That's another question she had always wanted an answer to.

"Well, now that we're being honest with each other, I'm not really sure. Part of it was a sense of duty. Part of it was because I love you. Most of it was because I felt that this is where I needed to be."

"That's not exactly what I was hoping to hear." She wasn't mad. She was tired. Worn out.

"Look Cagalli. I love you. I've always loved you. But let's face it, most of the time we're miserable."

"You want a divorce?"

"No. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want to start all over."

"It's not that easy, you know." Cagalli slumped onto him as he sat in the grass outside the hangars of Kaguya Spaceport.

"I know that, but I can't lose you. If I wanted out I would have left long ago. What about you?" Athrun sat with her head in his lap, playing with her hair.

"I want to make it work. And I'm sorry about making you miserable."

"Don't worry about it. There have been good times as well. And it's those good times that keep me going." He bent down to kiss her.

"I feel the same way, Athrun."

"So where does that leave us? What do we do now?"

"Assuming we survive this, I want you to help me run Orb. Really help. Not just sit there and watch me. I can't do it by myself. I'm only seventeen and I think I'm already developing stress ulcers."

Athrun got a good chuckle out of that. "I love you so much, Cagalli. I'll never leave. Just try not to be so hard on me. I'm delicate, remember?"

Now it was Cagalli's turn to laugh. "Alright, Prince Athrun."

"Really, Cagalli. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm tired of the fighting and bitterness. There will always be stress on our relationship. There'll be politics and personal disagreements and a whole host of other difficulties. We have to find a better way of dealing with our problems than taking it out on each other."

"Agreed." Cagalli sat up. "It's about time we boarded. I'd like to congratulate the happy couple and then settle in."

"Who's in charge while we're gone?" asked Athrun.

"Of Orb? General Misato will be. I've granted him permission to enforce martial law in our absence. I hope he doesn't make me regret it either. I told him I'd sick you and Kira on him if he disappointed me in the slightest."

* * *

_**Two**_

"Thank you so much," Lacus beamed. She was putting on her polite manner for everyone. It seemed the best way to avoid outright bawling. She really just wanted to cry and be held by her dearest husband.

"I wish you two the best of luck," Neo offered a hand to Kira. He was still being supported by Murrue. Neo was having a little trouble getting around with only a cane. He had given up on crutches a day or two earlier saying something about not wanting to become weak. "You two really do look like the perfect couple.

Murrue just gave the couple a hug before leading Neo back to the Archangel.

"Andy," Lacus gave him a hug. "I'm sorry about all this."

Andy wore a smile. He was over it already. "Don't be. Murrue and I were never dating, not even casually. And we can't worry about these things now anyway."

_How very true_, Kira thought.

Last up was Athrun and Cagalli. "I . . ." Cagalli couldn't find the words.

Athrun could. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

"We already are, Athrun. Thanks," Kira shook his brother-in-law's hand.

And then they were alone. "Kira . . ."

Kira embraced her there under the rising moon. "I know. It shouldn't have been like this. You deserve so much more."

"It's fine, Kira. What matters is what's in here," she placed one hand over her heart and one hand over his. "In here we were married a long time ago."

"What now?" Kira yawned and stretched like he was ready for bed.

"Oh, that was so fake," Lacus giggled. "But now is an entirely inappropriate time for that, Mr. Yamato."

"Of course, Mrs. Yamato. When we get back, we'll take a nice long honeymoon to make up for it," he promised. "Come on. We'd better get aboard or they'll leave without us."

After checking the seals on both ships, they were ready. Of course, it took a little patchwork to get the ships space-worthy again.

Though Kira trusted Chief Murdoch and the other technicians, he still insisted that he and Lacus wear space suits. There were numerous others who also took such precautions. Including Murdoch.

* * *

_**Three**_

"How do you feel?" Shinn helped her sit up and get strapped in for takeoff.

Stellar looked a little better at least. "Much better. I think I'll be up and about tomorrow. I just hope being weightless doesn't upset my stomach any further."

"You'll be fine." _I hope. Vomit in zero G is really hard to clean up._

"Did I miss anything important?"

"Yeah. Kira and Lacus had an impromptu wedding about an hour ago. Very impromptu. They just knelt in the grass and exchanged rings and vows."

"A shame I had to miss it. Why would they do that, though? Lacus always seemed more like the prim and proper type. I can't imagine her getting married in less than perfect conditions."

Shinn didn't answer. He just strapped himself in next to Stellar so she could hold his hand if necessary.

"Shinn, please tell me. Something's wrong, isn't there?"

"Yes. They got married like that because they don't expect to live long enough to do it right."

"I'm frightened."

"Good. Let the adrenaline help you become more alert. We're going to have a very hard fight ahead." Shinn felt a growing sense of dread. _Is this what Kira was feeling? Is this why they did that out there?_

"Shinn, remember your promise. We'll settle down and have that daughter. I don't want to hear any excuses about being dead either. I'll never forgive you if you . . ."

He stopped her with a kiss. _I'll keep that promise._

_You better keep that promise._

* * *

_**Four**_

A rumbling of the engines signified that it was time. The Archangel went first, then the Minerva. Awaiting for them were the Retribution, the Temptation, and several supply vessels.

"Glad you could join us, Captain Gladys." Yzak waited for her to salute before continuing. "Let us brief you on the situation." Yzak led Murrue, Talia, Andy, Kira, Cagalli, and Dearka to his briefing room where Shiho was already waiting.

"They've built at least two massive laser cannons at this point," Yzak pointed to the region of Lagrange point six on the map. "They've hollowed out cylinder-type colonies for the barrels. I'm not sure how they're powered, but it's most likely nuclear rather than solar."

"How many colonies were in that cluster?" asked Murrue.

"Seven total that were intact the last time anyone bothered to check. Meteorites may have damaged some of those in the last few years but we can't be certain. All we know is that their output is too much to fire consecutive shots and two shots hit Bo Az within just a few minutes."

"Hence, at least two lasers," Andy scratched his beard in thought.

Talia asked the obvious question. "Is our force enough to stop them?"

Yzak shook his head. "All those ships from Lake Victoria are forming a defensive perimeter around the area. At least, that's what we think. There are no visible ships, but they were using mirage colloid anyway."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Cagalli.

"We've got to take out those colony lasers before they hit the PLANTs. Which means we've got about five more minutes to discuss this before we move out. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, I've got a question," Kira spoke up. "How exactly are our four ships supposed to take on a fleet of unknown size?"

Yzak laughed, "With your Ultimate Coordinator skills, Yamato."

"That doesn't make me any more comfortable," muttered Kira.

"The odds are no less slim than every other major engagement we've been a part of," Murrue reminded them all.

* * *

_**Five**_

"What do you think of all this?"

"I think we're going to die," Rey commented.

"You are so very encouraging." _But then, I feel that way too_, thought Luna.

They were examining the new toys along with the other pilots. Kira would be given the Strike Freedom, Athrun the Infinite Justice. Shinn took the Destiny. Luna would take over Shinn's Impulse. Stellar, Cagalli and Andy would keep their suits as they were relatively undamaged.

The one that nearly caused a few strokes was Rey's new suit, the Legend. To the veterans of the Bloody Valentine War it smelled of pure evil, but maybe that was just because they all remembered the pilot of its sister suit, the Providence. Rau le Creset flew the Providence and attacked the Triple Ships Alliance. He nearly killed Mu, Dearka, Yzak and Kira.

And Kira's blood boiled at the mere sight of the suit. It was like reliving that moment all over again. Rau murdered Fllay. Kira nearly killed himself in destroying Rau.

"Are you sure you can handle this thing?" Even Luna, who loved Rey more than life itself, cringed in the presence of this suit.

"Yes. We have little choice in the matter."

"Just be careful." Luna stole a kiss. Luckily no one was there to see it.

"I'll do that, Luna."

"You know what we're up against, don't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I know."

"Won't you tell me?"

Rey shook his head. "Better to leave you with a little hope than take it all away." Rey smiled at her. Genuinely smiled. "You're frightened?"

"Yes." She would have lowered her gaze had he not taken her face into his hands. "I am very frightened."

"Good. That means you've got some common sense."

"If you promise me we'll make it through this, I'll believe you. I'll believe anything you say." That's when the tears started.

Rey wrapped her in his arms. "Don't cry, sweet Luna." Pushing off the Legend, the two of them floated back to a dark corner of the hangar, away from prying eyes and ears. He kissed her there in the dark, aboard the Temptation.

Fitting name for a fitting romance. Luna was tempted by Rey in nearly every way possible. She had been at a turning point in her life. All the pain she suffered needed an outlet. Rey seemingly gave her an outlet for the cruelty she needed to inflict upon others. When she felt regret, he consoled her and said that her feelings were correct. He also revealed that her actions were much more benign than she had intended them to be. When her fragile heart filled with bodily lust, he provided an outlet for that as well. And finally she was void again and in need of love.

Rey could provide that too.

* * *

_**Six**_

"Commander," Talia floated to get in front of him in the corridor. "I'd like to ask something of you, if I may."

"Ask," Andy crossed his arms.

"Your ship has extra suits but no pilots, correct?"

"The Archangel isn't my ship, but yes there are several suits aboard."

"Excellent. Think a few of our pilots could borrow them? I'm afraid that Councilman Elsman brought plenty of pilots, but very little in the way of hardware. At least, normal hardware."

"Did he send you to ask? Because that doesn't sound much like Dearka."

"No, I volunteered. He was a little busy at the moment." She whispered, "Girl trouble."

That did the trick. Andy chuckled and decided to lighten up a bit. "Yeah, Miriallia always was a tough cookie."

"Glad to hear it was nothing out of the ordinary," Talia smiled. She had been trying to make friendly with Andy and with decidedly limited success. She had a great amount of respect for the man once known as the Desert Tiger and she expressed her regret more than once that fate placed them as enemies for a time.

"Sure, I'll help Kira get the Jegans ready. But I hope those pilots are good because Kira's machines are pretty powerful. Even more so than the Murasame."

"Great. I look forward to seeing them up close. Good night, commander."

* * *

**Chapter 66**

"You're tired. Take a break," Lacus suggested.

"Can't. Got to get these things back together."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Mr. Yamato. Take a break now." Lacus put on her stern face.

"Sure," Kira chuckled. "But just for a little bit."

Lacus took him by the hand and floated out of the hangar leaving behind several friends who were in stitches.

"Oh my. It's odd seeing Kira with a boss. And she is such a quiet girl, too," laughed Chief Murdoch.

"Don't be fooled by Lacus," Athrun smiled. "She knows how to take charge."

A lot of people were helping out with the reassembly of the Jegans. Athrun, Chief Murdoch, Andy and several from the Joule Team were working around the clock. They had maybe a day to get things ready and make some repairs to the ship. Then another day or so of travel. Then combat.

And nobody knew what to expect either. With the exception of Rey, that is. But he wasn't volunteering any information.

Yzak had sent word back to Jachine Diue of the situation and a fleet should arrive at L6 a few hours after the Quadruple Ships Alliance. Rey had a way of making these snide nicknames stick.

"What about our complement of Murasames? Will they work in a vacuum?" Andy always wondered and now seemed like a good time to ask.

"I don't see why not," Murdoch chuckled. "What's the matter? Don't like Kira's design?"

"Nope. I prefer my Murasame." Andy decided to backtrack a bit before Athrun got in the mood to tattle on him. "It's not that they're a bad suit, or anything. I just don't want to have to get used to a new mobile suit the day before a battle."

Athrun frowned. "Well, my battle experience in that suped-up Jegan was rather disappointing."

Andy pointed at the parts coming from the back of the Archangel hangar. "Well, that's is the last one."

* * *

_**Two**_

"Mir, you know I love you, right?"

She sighed, "Yes Dearka, I know. I love you too." Mir kissed his cheek to confirm her profession.

"Good, then tell me what's up."

"Nothing is wrong with me, Dearka. I'm just a little on edge, okay? I'm really nervous being back on bridge duty and going into combat so soon. And you're not helping by being so nervous yourself," she poked him in the ribs.

"Sorry. I'll take it easy from now on, alright?"

"Good. Now I think it's time we went over some ZAFT procedures. I don't have the first clue of what the protocols are and I'd hate for some of our pilots to collide out there because I said the wrong thing."

"It's just the same as it was on the Archangel, I promise." Dearka grabbed her elbows and pulled her close as they floated down the corridor together.

"What if somebody sees us?" she whispered.

"It wouldn't matter. You're not enlisted," he gave her a kiss. Nothing too extravagant, just a little pressing of the lips.

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

* * *

_**Three**_

"You have to get as much rest as you can."

"Yes ma'am," Shinn laughed. "You too."

Stellar was all better now, or so she liked to tell everyone. At the moment she was hanging out with Shinn, Rey, and Luna in the lounge aboard the Minerva. Their suits were checked and ready. The ship was ready for combat. Now it was just a waiting game for these four.

"The hardest part about this is the long periods of boredom," Luna stated. "Boredom broken by brief moments of sheer terror on the battlefield."

"That's a good line. You should write that down for your memoirs," Shinn laughed.

"Less laughing, more resting," Stellar ordered.

"You don't have to make such a fuss over him, Stellar. He'll be fine." Luna tried to smile, but she was a little unsuccessful in that endeavor.

"It's my responsibility to look after him," Stellar held her head high.

Rey couldn't stop laughing. "You are too much."

"Hey you guys!" Meyrin popped in to join them.

"How's Sai?" asked Luna. She immediately regretted it.

"Oh, he's fine. I guess. Haven't really talked to him lately," Meyrin admitted.

"Well, on the bright side this'll all be over soon." This time Luna found her smile.

Seeing her sister truly happy for once brought a smile to Meyrin's face as well. "You're right. For better or worse, we won't have to endure this much longer."

"We'd better get some sleep," Shinn suggested. Stellar was poking him in the ribs and bugging the crap out of him. Taking her by the hand, Shinn led her off to his quarters.

"Guess that leaves you two," Meyrin laughed. "Getting along well?"

"Buzz off," Rey stated coldly.

Luna scolded her younger sister. "Meyrin honey, I love you dearly but you need to stop causing mischief for your older sister."

* * *

_**Four**_

"I should really get back there and help out."

"No, Mr. Yamato. Let them handle it. You've done enough," Lacus insisted. She was taking charge of her husband. "You have to rest. Now." She had him trapped in their room.

"Yes, Mrs. Yamato."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled. "I really do."

"I'm glad," Kira matched his wife's expression.

"Now if you're done arguing," Lacus began to get ready for bed.

"Yeah." Kira swallowed hard. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

"Come to bed," she ordered.

"Yes Lacus." He lay in her open embrace.

"You don't have to," she informed him.

"I want to." It might be their only chance.

They hadn't slept since before the battle above Onogoro. They were both exhausted, but they did it anyway. They consummated their marriage, their love for each other.

"I love you, Kira." As she had so many nights before, she fell asleep on his chest.

And he tenderly held her bare body to his. As he lay there, Kira couldn't help but wonder what fate awaited them. What suffering would be there to greet them?

"_Kira?"_

"_Lacus?"_

"_Where are we?" _She looked around. They were floating among the stars only space wasn't its normal black. It was blue and violet and even a little red in places. There were twinkling stars and nebulae and various kinds of galaxies around them. She and Kira floated towards each other unclothed and embraced in the middle of this scene.

"_I'm not sure, but I've been here a few times before."_ Kira didn't have to tell her.

Lacus knew that this was where he had spoken with Fllay. She felt a third presence coming to meet them.

"_Hello, Ms. Lacus."_ Flaming red hair swirled about her in much the same way Lacus's pink hair refused to be tamed in this environment.

"_Hello Ms. Fllay."_

"_It is up to you now. You must protect him for the both of us." _Fllay's ethereal body turned to Kira. "_I will miss you very much, Kira. But we will meet again one day. That is a promise."_

"_I'll miss you too, Fllay."_ Kira had no qualms about saying it in front of Lacus. His heart was completely open to Lacus, and she could see that his love for his wife dwarfed all.

Fllay had a sad smile on her face. "_My true feelings will still protect you, but now things will be different." _Fllay turned back to Lacus. "_You know, you were right all those months ago. We are not so different, you and I."_

"_I know,"_ Lacus smiled. "_We are polar opposites, but also connected. Like two sides of the same coin."_

"_Yes. And now I must go. Take care of him. For the both of us." _Fllay came close to Kira and as she had done so many times before, she kissed him. Only this time it was different. As their tongues touched there was no shower of light. In his mind, Fllay and Lacus became one for a moment. And then there was only Lacus, who had never left his embrace the entire time.

The jolt startled both Kira and Lacus awake.

"What just happened?" asked Kira.

"Her love for you will live on in me," Lacus whispered. "This was her gift."

* * *

_**Five**_

"You're tired."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Neo sat up on the infirmary bed. "You don't have to stay with me every free moment, you know."

"I don't want you running off," Murrue laughed.

"I've decided to join your crew."

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do. Piloting is out of the question."

"I can man the targeting systems," Neo suggested. He had no way of knowing, but Mu had done that during his first few engagements aboard the Archangel.

"Very well. I'm sure you'll do an excellent job." Murrue remembered those days. Desperate for survival, running from the le Creuset Team.

"How about those two kids, huh? They're something else." Neo couldn't get over that little scene in Kaguya.

"They are two very special children," Murrue admitted. "You know . . . never mind."

"What? You can tell me." Neo knew that he could get anything he wanted out of her if he played his cards right. But then, he wasn't such a bad guy as to take advantage of this situation like that. He honestly did like Murrue and wanted to put her more at ease.

"After you . . . I'm sorry, after Mu passed it was those two kids who looked out for me. Kira often joked about me being his adopted older sister."

"I'll have to thank him for that later. It must have been really hard on you."

"No more hard than seeing you." Murrue still wore a smile, though it was now twinged with a deep sadness.

"I don't know if I can give you what you want, much less what you deserve. But if we make it through this, I'll do what I can." Neo wasn't making any big promises. He liked her. Like, not love.

She, on the other hand, loved Mu's memory. Not Neo. "Don't worry about it. Do you feel up to a walk? There's something I'd like to show you."

"Sure." The reduced gravity made things a lot easier on Neo. He should have been walking with crutches, but he gave those up for a cane hoping to speed his recovery.

Murrue led him to the rear hanger where they kept something special in storage. "This was Mu's baby. He was extremely disappointed when he couldn't fly it anymore."

"Is there anything wrong with it?" asked Neo.

"No, but it was useless in the atmosphere. And once we got back out into space this thing was so obsolete that it couldn't make a dent in anything the enemy had to throw at us."

"I see. Moebius Zero." Neo floated up to look into the cockpit. He didn't know how he knew it, but it seemed like things were out of place. "Someone's been in here."

"Kira flew it several months back. I didn't think Mu would mind if it was Kira."

Neo smiled. "No, I don't think he would have minded that a bit."

* * *

**Chapter 67**

"How are things progressing?"

"Well. All four ships are now combat ready," Shiho reported.

They were in Yzak's conference room. Just the two of them.

"Who will lead the attack?" asked Shiho.

"By general consensus, it'll be Ramius. She's more levelheaded than I," Yzak admitted.

"We should be there shortly. Are there any final preparations that you'd like me to make?"

"No, Shiho. It's enough."

"Will you allow me to lead the Joule Team into combat?"

"No. I'll do it myself. You'll fly as my wingman."

Shiho smiled. At least he wasn't taking her out of the action.

"Dearka will take command of the two Nazcas and coordinate their efforts to aid the Archangel and Minerva. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes. When will you get some rest?"

"Right now," he answered. "This is the last item on the agenda." Yzak passed her a data pad with the latest reconnaissance photos of L6.

"There's nothing there but the colony cluster."

"Look closer."

"I'm still not seeing it," she admitted.

Yzak had to point it out for her. "Right there."

"Looks like a small asteroid. Very small."

"That's what it looks like, but that's not what it is." Yzak watched as Shiho's eyes widened in the realization of what they were going up against. "We're screwed."

* * *

_**Two**_

It was time for Talia to inform the pilots of their assignments. All were aboard the Minerva to receive orders. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll send in three teams. Our go-getters will distract the main force. Take on as many capital ships as you can, but don't forget that you're not here to take them all down. The last two teams will consist of ZAKUs and Jegans. Each will set nuclear charges on the two confirmed laser cannons to blow them." Captain Gladys handed out data pads to each of the team leaders. "Any questions?"

There were none.

"Use minimal thrusters until you reach your assigned positions. Otherwise you'll run out of fuel before you can make it back. Good luck and happy hunting."

All the pilots went to their appointed places. Many left on shuttles to get aboard their base ships.

Well, one pilot did stay behind for a moment. "What of our ships?" asked Andy.

"Until we know the situation, we'll have to hold back and cover you from a distance."

"And reinforcements?"

"They may not arrive in time to make a difference. Good luck, Commander Waltfeld." She offered a hand.

"Thank you, Captain Gladys. May fortune smile upon the foolish."

* * *

_**Three**_

Yzak did have one item up his sleeve. Now having some idea of what to expect, he pulled out a little known secret that Shiho had brought with her. They only had one, so this shot had to count.

"Are the teams ready?" asked Yzak from the cockpit of his ZAKU.

"Yes sir. Everything is ready," reported the first officer.

"Excellent. Open fire with everything thirty seconds after launch."

"Sir," the officer closed the transmission. Now it was up to luck.

All the mobile suits were out and in a loose formation by the time the first salvo passed over their heads. It's a good thing mobile suit monitors automatically adjust for changes in light levels or the pilots would have been blinded by what happened next.

In an extremely bold move, Yzak took a wild guess about that small asteroid. Luckily, he was right.

After the blinding flash caused by their only 150 kiloton nuclear warhead revealed a massive stronghold. It was an asteroid as large as Jachine Diue. The explosion was enough to set the rock to spinning on an odd axis. This caused a little confusion for the warships trying to exit the docks. Well, those docks that didn't collapse from the first salvo.

Of course, this would only provide a momentary advantage. There were many Nelson and Agamemnon class ships already out side and it wouldn't take long before their numbers more than quadrupled.

Yzak led his team to the first colony laser in the confusion. Andy would be doing the same with the team of Jegans. They had a hard fight of it. Windams arrayed with various armaments were there to thwart them at every turn. Only Yzak's fury and Shiho's grace allowed his team final access to the side of the laser.

So many good pilots were lost in this fight. Andy lost a few friends from Orb. Mack Austin perished. Yzak lost Sarah Rosami. He almost lost Shiho as well, but was lucky enough to save her at the last minute. Now that the charges were set, the teams had to fight their way out of the melee and try to make it back to their fleet.

The only obstacle was a couple dozen warships and about a hundred Windams.

* * *

_**Four**_

"The others are cut off!" Athrun was busy trying to keep an eye on everything while Cagalli was busy trying to keep an eye on him.

"Athrun!" Her warning got out in time. Athrun narrowly missed being skewered by a beam saber.

Kira picked up on Athrun's inner turmoil and flew off in the direction of the lasers. "We've got to get over there and help."

He managed to cut an exit path, but not before many of their own were lost. The size of their force was cut in half by the time the ZAKUs and Jegans made it back across the Earth Forces defensive line.

But in all this confusion, Shinn and Stellar were cut off. "Where is Luna?"

"Don't know," answered Stellar. She was trying her best to cover him, but with little success.

Shinn's Destiny was more than a match for the dozens of Windams that came his way, but he was hampered by Stellar. Unable to keep up, she always fell behind. Seeing the situation, the Windams changed battle tactics. Instead of attacking the Destiny they went after the Gaia. That was the best way to throw the Destiny off balance.

"Stellar!" Shinn went berserk as her suit's arm was severed. Again, he heard her cries of terror and panic in his mind. He was forced to fall back with her damaged suit in tow. They had to retreat before matters got worse. Before he broke that promise and one of them died.

As the Destiny made it to the Minerva, nuclear explosions went off behind them. They had managed to destroy the two colony lasers.

As the dust settled, ships continued to stream out of the spinning asteroid. And something else.

A third colony rotated into position and fired on the PLANTs. Colony 001 was annihilated. Several others were damaged by the debris and had to be evacuated.

* * *

_**Five**_

"Shit!" Yzak was livid.

"Now what are we going to do?" Dearka was by his friend's side and helping tend to their fallen.

Shiho was patiently waiting for medical attention in the Temptation's hangar. Patiently because she was unconscious. Her ZAKU took a lot of damage out there. Again, she took a bullet for her lover so to speak. This time, she'd lost part of her right leg from a small explosion in the cockpit. Had it not been for Yzak's quick thinking, she would already be dead.

There were other injuries, many deaths.

"We have to take out that last laser." Yzak cradled Shiho in his arms. Unlike last time, he shed tears over her still body. The doctors took her away.

"Any ideas on how to do that?"

"Yes. Get the Archangel and Minerva. I have a plan."

Captain Ramius was the first to respond, then Gladys. "What's the plan?"

"We'll ram the Retribution into that third laser. Straight down the barrel, into the firing lenses." Yzak had a vein popping out of his forehead. Now he was mad. If it took him his ship, his life, all his men he would stop these bastards here. He was drawing a line in space. This far and no farther.

"Reinforcements won't arrive for another hour at the earliest. Being nuclear powered, we'll need the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny and Legend to cut us a path. The other ships must lay down cover against their Agamemnon class vessels. Our remaining ZAKUs and Jegans can handle the Nelsons."

Captain Gladys's brow furrowed in worry. "We have lost contact with the Legend and Impulse. They went too far out and never returned."

* * *

_**Six**_

Stellar was wounded. Austin was gone. Luna and Rey were missing.

And Shinn had to go out again.

"Promise me you'll come back," Stellar cried as the medical teams carried her off.

"I promise," whispered Shinn.

To make up for the missing Impulse and Legend, Cagalli and Andy would take their place in the spear formation.

Kira took point in the Strike Freedom. Athrun's Infinite Justice was on his right, Shinn's Destiny on his left. Directly behind them were Andy's Murasame and Cagalli's Strike Rouge. If things got too hot, they would be the first to fall back.

In the small fleet, the Archangel and Minerva took the lead. The Temptation took all unnecessary personnel from the Retribution. When the time came, the other three ships would break off and let the Retribution slide right on into the laser.

That was the plan, anyway. Yzak would remain on the bridge of his ship. He insisted on being the last one to leave. If he were ever to die in battle, there would be no more glorious a time than this. His only comfort was that he would at least be survived by Shiho. His mother probably perished in the collapse of 001.

The tip of the spear broke through the mass of Windam suits and mobile armors in their way. The Atlantic Federation was now desperate and sending out all their reserves. This only further supported Yzak's suspicion that this was the final laser.

ZAKUs and Jegans, now led by lower officers, made significant headway against the few Nelsons that blocked their path. Gunner ZAKUs were particularly effective in crippling or destroying the warships.

The tip of the spear had to break formation for a moment to allow the Archangel and Minerva to fire Lohengrin and Godfreys at the two Agamemnon class ships that stood in their way. Shinn's Destiny finished the job by placing beam sabers in sensitive areas of the reeling battleships.

The tide was turning. They were going to make it. They would not survive, but at least they would destroy that third laser.

* * *

**Chapter 68**

"Rey!"

"Do not follow," he ordered.

Luna ignored it and went in right behind her lover. She would not let him die like this.

"I am so close. I know he's here. That's the only explanation for all of this." Rey needed no convincing. The Earth Forces on the planet were in disarray because Dijibril was gone. Rey's plan to cause riots had worked so well because his enemy was no longer on the Earth to do anything to stop it. He was here. Dijibril was the puppet master. He even had the PLANTs in his pocket until recently. And Rey had found him.

Mobile suits stood in their way, but Rey took care of them. There were Nelson class carriers still in the docks, but Rey destroyed them as well. He could sense the danger coming and sent his DRAGOON laser barrels out to destroy his enemies as they appeared.

That's not all Rey could sense. Luna felt a twinge of it too. Their friends were suffering out there. Dying.

"Rey, we have to go back and help them."

"No! If I do not do this, then it will not end. Not now, not ever." Rey had to find him and kill him. Right now.

Cut off the head of the snake and the body will fall lifeless. That is what Rey was thinking as he tore through the massive space fortress. And he knew that his enemy was at the heart of this place.

"Found you!" Rey fired into a command room. "Now that you can't escape, I can blow this joint." Rey continued along the core until he found the reactor core. This sucker was nuclear. As a matter of fact, the only way they could get it here in the six months since the war had ended was by moving the thing with nuclear pulse thrusters.

"Rey," Luna called out to him. "You must come back with me, Rey."

He wasn't listening. He was setting his mobile suit to self destruct here in the core. The chain reaction caused by his suit and the reactor core should make the asteroid fly apart.

Luna got out of her suit and manually opened his hatch. "Rey, you must come back with me."

"My life is my own to throw away as I see fit." Rey's voice was calm. Cold. The light in his eyes had gone out.

"Rey, if you don't come with me then what would it have all been worth? What good is victory if you can't enjoy it with those you love?" Luna remembered Lacus saying something about that at the end of the Bloody Valentine War. The broadcasts that started the Clyne Faction's pacifist rebellion.

"I can never live a normal life. My body and mind were manufactured. I'm afraid there's not much of a warranty on either."

"Then such as it is, live your life with me. You made me a promise and I believed you. Come back with me. I'll give you all you ever wanted out of life and more." This was it; the moment Kira had warned her of. She had to save him from himself.

"Go now, Luna." Rey was about to press the button and start the ten second countdown.

"No, Rey. I can't leave you. Not now, not ever."

* * *

_**Two**_

"My God," Athrun whispered. He was exhausted and barely clinging the controls of his mobile suit.

All of them were worn down. The Archangel was listing, having taken too many direct hits to the engines. Her crew were trying to evacuate to the Minerva.

Kira flew over to cover the transfer. He could feel Lacus. She was looking at him threw a side window, much like Fllay had done. Kira had to watch over her. He would not let her die like Fllay.

In the confusion, several Windams appeared to attack the escape pods. Kira dispatched them all with the help of Andy.

None were injured. They all made it to the Minerva.

"It's time," Shinn reported.

Everyone got out of the way as the Retribution charged full-speed ahead into the mouth of the colony laser. A few seconds later there was a powerful explosion tearing holes into the colony. It began to crack and fall apart, much like Heliopolis had done right before Kira's eyes a year and a half ago.

"And Yzak?" It was Dearka's voice on the com.

A blue ZAKU came out of the colony's ruins. "What? You didn't think I'd go down with the ship, did you?" With beam tomahawks in hand Yzak took out some of his frustrations on the unfortunate fools that stood in his way.

Now our heroes were surrounded and left without an escape route. It was time to make the final stand. Reinforcements had yet to signal their arrival.

This was it.

The moment of truth came shortly after the Strike Freedom was crippled by a trio of Windam aces. Athrun and Cagalli managed to beat them back while Andy took the injured Kira to the Minerva.

A new explosion rocked everyone. It was so powerful that it took out much of the enemy forces between them and the space fortress. The massive asteroid cracked into five pieces and out of the wreckage came an old friend. The Impulse.

Scattered and leaderless, the Atlantic Federation forces had to fall back. Thankfully, they fell back toward the fleet of reinforcements that had just arrived from Jachine Diue.

It was over.

* * *

_**Three**_

"Will she be alright, doc?" Dearka was the one asking the questions, despite the fact that her husband was in the room.

"We had to take her right leg below the knee and her left foot. She'll be fine in time." The doctor had other patients to attend to.

Miriallia could be here this time and see her friend lying in intensive care. The battle had been over for three hours and surgeries had just been started. Dearka made sure that the doctors knew that Shiho had priority.

"You two can go rest," Yzak whispered. "We'll see you later."

"Sure," Dearka replied. He took Mir by the hand and led her off somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"It was so bad out there. I think I'll have nightmares about this for the rest of my life," Mir admitted.

"I'm just so glad it's over. Finally over. Now we can go home. I can retire from ZAFT. You can do all the shopping you want," Dearka smiled as he drew a weak giggle out of his dearest love.

"Can we go see our friends on the Archangel?"

"Yes. I'll make the arrangements." Dearka turned to go but she stopped him with a hug from behind. "Mir?"

"I'm coming too. You can't get rid of me, remember?"

* * *

_**Four**_

"There's something awfully familiar about all this," Athrun whispered.

"So there is." Cagalli took his hand.

The Archangel had received enough in the way of repairs to move under her own power. Their little fleet was now on its way back to the PLANTs.

The doctor had left Kira's quarters moments earlier. He was pretty banged up, but it was nothing serious. In the time it took the doctor to make his examination, Athrun and Cagalli had decided to start over. They would still be husband and wife, and they would still be lovers. But they would also make a concerted effort to begin with a clean slate between them. They would be equals. Partners. A prince consort and queen, to divide the responsibilities of running a nation as well as a household.

"Excuse me," Lacus peeped her head out the door. "Could either of you bring us some orange juice?"

"Sure, Lacus." Athrun took Cagalli by the hand and set off in search of the juice.

Once back inside, Lacus was fussing over her husband. "You overdid it out there, Kira. I was worried half to death."

"Sorry." He would have sat up to hug her, but his whole body felt like one big bruise.

"It's quite alright, Kira. There will be no more fighting in your future." Lacus sat by his side until Athrun returned with the juice.

"Thanks," Kira gratefully accepted the liquid refreshment. "How is everyone?"

"We lost a lot of people," Athrun admitted. "Those couple of pilots from Orb. There were a lot from the ZAFT side that I didn't know. Shiho was badly hurt from what I've heard, but I don't really know.

"Shiho? Oh, yeah Shiho." Kira had just learned her true name a couple of days ago. It was quite difficult to get a grasp on such things when so much else is going on.

"What will we do now?" asked Lacus.

Cagalli answered, "First we'll go see our friends at Mars and fix the ship up a bit more. Then we'll head back to Orb."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lacus put on her best smile.

"We'll let you two get some rest. See you tomorrow." Athrun led Cagalli out and off to their quarters for some much needed rest and relaxation.

"Let me help you." Lacus sat him up, scooted herself in behind him and let him lean back onto her chest.

"A guy could get used to this."

"I expect to be well compensated for pampering you. I'm the wife. I should be receiving all the pampering," Lacus giggled.

"Anything you want, princess."

"Princess? Yes, I think that pet name suits me."

"My pink-haired princess." Kira sipped his juice a while before pondering aloud, "I wonder if I'm technically a prince, since my sister is now a queen."

"Oh my. That means I really am a princess!" Lacus clapped her hands in glee.

"So it does."

* * *

_**Five**_

"Hello angel. I kept my promise." Shinn had been here a while waiting for her to wake up.

"Shinn, I'm hurt." Stellar fought back the tears, but with limited success. "They said I'm hurt pretty bad."

"You are, angel. But I'm here. I'll take care of you just like I always have. You'll get better in time. You'll see."

The doctor reported that her legs and an arm were shattered. They did what they could for her, but she would need reconstructive surgery once they made it back to the PLANTs. Until then she would be hopped up on pain killers. It's a miracle she was lucid enough to carry on a conversation.

"Remember our home in Orb?"

She nodded.

"I bet it's still standing. We can go back there if you'd like. Or we can stay in the PLANTs. Would you like to hang out with Miriallia and the others?"

"Shinn, I'm so scared. Stay here with me, please. Don't go."

"I'll be right by your side the whole time. Just get some rest, okay? I promise I'll be right here when you wake up." Shinn caressed her cheek.

Shinn waited a long time for her to fall asleep. He waited in vain. She forced herself to stay awake, unwilling to let him out of her sight even for her much needed rest. Shinn fell asleep first, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

* * *

_**Six**_

"Oh my God!" Mir nearly had a heart attack when she was led into the captain's briefing room on the Archangel. "You're . . . you're . . ."

"Almost but not quite, from what I've been told. And you are?"

"Mi . . . Mi . . ."

"Miriallia Haw," Dearka said it on her behalf. "And I'm Dearka Elsman."

"Call me Neo for the moment." Neo hobbled back to his seat after shaking their hands.

"How have you been Mir?" Murrue was there, naturally. It was just these four to catch up on old times together.

Having found the will to speak, she answered "Good. Dearka's been treating me really well."

"Hey, I do what I can," Dearka blushed.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Mir. "Sorry, I'm being rude."

"Don't worry about it. I can't remember anything, really. I've been told I'm the unfortunate victim of mental alteration, just like your friend . . . what was her name?"

"Stellar," Dearka answered. "Stellar Loussier."

"I've also been informed that I've had the honor of defecting not once, but twice from the Atlantic Federation."

Mir decided to keep the questions rolling, since Neo was so willing to answer. "What will you do now?"

"Now I suppose Murrue and I will get to know each other again. Other than that, I've got the rest of my life to think of things to do," laughed Neo.

"So similar, yet so different," Mir commented.

"I've been told that too."

The next question on Miriallia's mind concerned another friend that was conspicuously absent. "If I'm not being too rude, where's Andy?"

Murrue answered, "He's aboard the Minerva and helping out over there."

"I see," whispered Mir. _Poor Andy._

"I can't help but feel left out," Dearka chuckled. "Anyone mind filling me in?" His answer came in the form of Mir's elbow striking his ribs.

* * *

_**Seven**_

They sat in silence. He sat on her bed, she next to him. Her head was on his shoulder.

"I love you, Rey." Luna had said that a few times once they had gotten back but his response was always the same.

Silence.

"Please talk to me. Say anything. Tell me I'm a fool or that you hate me. Just let me hear your voice."

Silence.

"Rey," she began crying again. And like last time, he wiped her tears away. "Please, Rey. I'm begging you."

"I have amassed a small fortune," he began. "I'd like to disappear. There is no place for me within ZAFT anymore."

"May I go as well?"

"Of course, but you are no longer my white queen." Rey laid down on the bed and pulled her to him.

"What am I?"

"Whatever you wish to be."

"Your lover?" She waited for him to nod his approval. "Your wife?"

Again he nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "And what will become of us? Where will we go?"

Rey shook his head.

"I see." Luna took off her uniform and got ready for bed. "Sleeping in those?"

Rey was still in uniform, but then he usually was.

"Here." She sat him up and began undressing him. "It wouldn't do to have the mighty hero Rey za Burrel walking around in a wrinkled uniform tomorrow."

He began kissing her neck. Then shoulders. Then she slid into bed with him.

"You know, Rey. We've never actually . . ." She was stopped cold by his touch.

But then, he always had that effect on her. "You'll want to visit your friends from time to time."

No longer able to speak, she nodded an affirmative.

"That is fine."

"And I wish to bear your child."

Rey laughed, "That's assuming we can even have children."

"Don't mock me, Rey. We'll find a way."

* * *

_**Eight**_

"What now?"

"Now we'll undergo the monumental task of rebuilding. Like it?"

"Very much, yes."

Andy smiled. He had found a new friend to try out new coffee blends on.

"How's your girlfriend?"

"She was never my girlfriend. But I suppose she's fine." Andy cocked his one eye at Talia.

"I see," she smiled. _He knows what I'm up to. Good. That should make the task easier._

"You should know that I'm not a fan of ZAFT these days, despite how good the uniforms look on the ladies." Andy took a long sip of his coffee. It was unusually good tonight. "And I'm not looking for a relationship either, so stop probing."

"Of course."

"I didn't mean it like that," Andy tried to explain. "I lost a lady friend in the war, in addition to the eye and the arm."

Talia grimaced. "I didn't mean to intrude on your private affairs, Commander."

"It's alright," he placed his metallic hand over hers. Unlike Murrue, she didn't shy away from it. "And call me Andy."

"Very well, Andy. What will you do now?"

"I'll probably have to go back to Orb and work for Morgenroete again. Or maybe I'll go to one of their resource satellites. The Archangel should be heading toward one after some repairs are made to her hull. And you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm a career ZAFT woman. And I like how the uniform turns heads," she laughed.

* * *

End Part Seventeen

* * *

**A/N **

Well, that's it for the main story line. I may come back and do some aftermath fluff later. Or maybe a new arc, though I don't really want to add any more action.

Hope everyone liked the evil-esque Rey and Luna. I sure did.

**A/N End**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah. See previous chapters.**

**I don't own Gundam.**

**A/N**

Due to popular demand here is the epilogue to No Longer Alone. I really didn't want to do it, as I was so burned out on this story it was completely ridiculous. All of this has been written in one form or another for a couple of months at least, but it really needed some heavy editing.

Here goes nothing.

**End A/N**

* * *

She watched helplessly from the bridge as the crumpled mass of the Strike Freedom drifted by the Archangel's bridge. The CIC still picked it up its signal on the friend/foe recognition list, but there were no response to hails. "Oh, Kira." 

The ship was still in combat and wouldn't be able to pick up the crippled suit right away. It was up to Lacus.

Throwing her headset, Lacus bolted out the door and down the corridors. She didn't even hear Captain Ramius give the order to let her pass. Lacus had never been reckless, by any means. Until today.

Lacus had to get out there. Kira was in trouble. Luckily the chared hulk of his suit would be passing by an airlock soon. Quickly putting on a space suit, she made it into position. Her Coordinator mind calculated probabilities, distances and trajectories. At the appropriate time she launched herself by pushing off of the Archangel's hull.

She made it. Hoping there was something wrong with the mobile suit's long range transmitter, she tried communication through a secured cable from outside the cockpit.

Kira still didn't respond.

Lacus had to open the cockpit manually from the outside. Inside she found him with a cracked helmet, the air slowly seeping from his suit visor. Lacus had to close the hatch and repressurize the cabin before he died from exposure.

He smiled at her, though he lay in obvious pain. Lacus taped up the cracks in his helmet and took one of the spare oxygen tanks from under the pilot's seat and plugged it into Kira's suit. The Archangel would send someone for them soon. She didn't want him suffocating before then.

Kira couldn't speak. He could barely move. Knowing the spare oxygen tank wouldn't save him, he opened the visor on his helmet. There would be more than enough air in the cockpit for him and what he wanted to do.

Lacus watched with a sad smile as he mouthed the phrase, _I love you_. And with that, the light in his eyes faded. Lacus cradled his lifeless body in her arms. She didn't even cry. Tears couldn't express the loss she was feeling with Kira's warmth gone from her mind and heart.

"I made you a promise, Kira." Lacus closed his visor and opened the mobile suit's hatch. The Archangel was coming for them, just as Lacus had predicted.

This would be painful but she was going to do it anyway. They always tell children horror stories of what will happen to you if you get exposed to vacuum, just to make sure that you will learn every detail of the safety protocols in the colonies. Your blood will boil and your body will explode, all from the sudden change in pressure. It should be quick; no more than a few seconds.

Holding on to Kira's corpse tightly as possible, she looked over his shoulder to see the ship blinking its lights. They were signaling her. They would arrive in a few minutes. Lacus waved to them, knowing someone would see it. Probably everyone on the bridge would see this.

"This is it, Kira. I'll be with you soon." She released the safety and put her finger over the button on the side of her helmet. _Three, two, one._ The visor on her helmet lifted, exposing her to the vacuum of space. She awaited the inevitable pain of this gruesome death she had chosen for herself.

* * *

Sharply inhaling, she awoke in a cold sweat. 

"Lacus? What's wrong?" He had a vague idea from the screams and torment floating in his own dreams.

"Kira?"

"Yes, it's me. Another dream?"

"Hold me." She trembled in his arms, reminded once again that they had made it; that they had survived.

"Shhh. It's okay, princess. I'm here." He cradled her in his arms, stroking her long pink curls.

Sleep was becoming difficult on this voyage. It was the fifth day. It would take another twenty-four hours or so for this fleet to limp back to the PLANTs for minor repairs. Then everyone would go their separate ways once again.

"Is this what you went through?" Lacus had always wondered.

"No. I had plenty of nightmares, but I could always sleep. During the desert campaign, there were times I slept in the cockpit. Seems like I was always on standby." He could still feel her terror. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I can't imagine it. I don't want to imagine it anymore. Promise me that our fighting days are done."

He complied. "At least we can look forward to the party." They would arrive at the PLANTs in a day. Cagalli was already trying to make arrangements for a small party for everyone. It might be the last chance they got to see each other again.

"I do love a good party," she let out a weak giggle.

* * *

As much as Cagalli would have liked to throw the party right away, such was an impossibility. There were too many emergency repairs that needed to be taken care of. There were too many wounded. She had to put it off for another two weeks. 

"At least this will give everybody time to get their stuff in order. I want everybody to show up." Cagalli was great at being the boss, so she was currently bossing her husband and brother in putting up decorations.

"Are you sure we can even get everybody?" Athrun's question was met with a glare. "Oh, yes. No one would dare go against the wishes of the mighty Cagalli Yula Athha."

Cagalli fumed, "Get back to work, Athrun!"

"Yes dear."

Kira respectfully stayed out of the conversation. Lacus could only giggle, knowing this was the Athha's way of being playful with each other.

But Athrun did have a good point. Stellar and Shiho had just been released from the hospital. Their appearance was somewhat unlikely, but they had yet to state outright that they were not coming. Andy had remained in hiding aboard the Minerva under the protection of Captain Gladys. Murrue and Neo had yet to leave the Archangel. And finally, no one had seen or heard from Rey and Luna since their arrival.

Those that had already accepted the invitations were Dearka and Miriallia. The hotel ball room in which the event was to be held was actually owned by Dearka's father. Sai and Meyrin were planning to come, but at the moment Meyrin was showing Sai the sights. Of course, she was taking great care to see that he wasn't too conspicuous.

"Not there! Over here!" Cagalli was getting a bit hot under the collar.

"Make up your mind," Athrun sighed.

"Big banner in towards the windows, small banner toward the door! How many times to I have to say it?"

Kira unconsciously muttered, "I could have sworn she said the opposite just ten minutes ago."

"What was that, little brother?"

Kira could almost see a vein popping out of her forehead. It went well with his vision of steam coming out of her ears. "Nothing, little sis. Just minding my own business."

* * *

"How is my little angel this morning?" Shinn knew the answer he would receive. 

"As good as ever," Stellar lied.

Shinn had to do everything for her. Surgery had gone well, as had the early stages of her recovery. But she still couldn't move anything but that one arm with much success. She was an invalid for all practical purposes. Her care fell to Shinn as Stellar refused to let anyone else near her, especially nurses and doctors.

"I think I'm ready for my bath," she giggled. Stellar had been released from the hospital for about a week now and took great delight in how well Shinn was caring for her.

He especially liked the bathing part. "Sure. I'll go draw you a bath."

Taking great care with her support braces, he lifted her into the fragrant water.

"Coming?" She always asked him to join her.

He never refused. Carefully, delicately he washed every inch of her before cleaning himself. This was there routine.

"When I get better you have to promise me that you'll still do this from time to time." Stellar always brought that up as a part of the routine.

"Every day, if that's what you want." Shinn couldn't help but grin. She had him wrapped around her little finger, so to speak.

And Stellar had every intention of making the most of it.

She was one content little girl when it was all over. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime." He took great care in getting her out and drying her off.

"I love you, Shinn." Stellar also took great delight in being dressed by her lover.

"We should think about where we want to settle down now that we've been granted our discharges." Shinn often brought that up, but Stellar was never very willing to help him decide.

She always responded with, "Wherever you'd like, Shinn."

"Come on. It's time for your exercises." Shinn wheeled her into their bedroom. Shinn had once shared this apartment with Rey, but he was now nowhere to be found. Neither was Luna. Sai stayed over in the other bedroom from time to time, and at Meyrin's request.

Sai spent most of his time going out with Meyrin, not wanting to intrude on Shinn and Stellar. He wouldn't be here at all if this place wasn't so close to Meyrin's home. It would be quite a task to travel back and forth from the Archangel and he didn't really want to spring for a hotel room.

"Okay, now wiggle those fingers." Shinn was a good coach for Stellar. He was loving and always gave a reward, but he was also firm. That's just what she needed at times. "Good, now let's see those toes."

The rest was the tricky part. He had to lay her flat on the bed and help her bend her joints a bit. Just a little, then a little more. It would take a while before she regained her full range of motion.

"Careful," he whispered.

Stellar always winced as Shinn helped her with this. He was doing most of the work while she just laid there and watched. "It still hurts, but I think it's getting better."

"A little every day," Shinn smiled. It was true. She was making a quicker recovery than the doctors expected. Though not as fast as a Coordinator, she was improving far beyond what one would expect for a Natural.

She would have to walk in leg braces for a few months and maybe shed her crutches a few months after that. But for a few weeks more she was stuck in the wheelchair and at Shinn's mercy. "Thanks for being so good to me."

"I'm just glad you're not yelling at me for hurting you." Shinn had to do this routine several times a day until she could manage to get on her feet.

* * *

"Yzak?" She reached out to touch his knee. He was in a chair next to her bed. 

"Hmm?"

"You still awake?"

"I am now. What is it?" His voice wasn't too terribly gruff, though he didn't like being awoken in such a manner.

"You know, I'm not going anywhere. You can go to bed." True enough. Shiho couldn't go anywhere. They had given her some robotic prosthetics to make up for her missing lower legs, but she still couldn't walk. Or stand. Or even sit in a chair without extreme discomfort.

"I'll stay right here," he insisted. "Just in case you need anything."

"What I need is for you to go to sleep. And not in a chair." Shiho frowned at her husband. He refused to get into bed with her thinking he might accidentally touch her new appendages. They were quite sensitive. But then, he didn't want to be far from her side either.

That naturally meant that he wouldn't be sleeping in anything other than the chair he currently occupied.

"Listen to me, Yzak. I want you alert tomorrow so you can help out."

"Fine." Marriage is all about compromise. And in the spirit of compromising, he took the extra pillow from off their bed and laid in the floor. "Is this better?"

Shiho sighed, "Not much, but I guess I'll have to live with it. Goodnight, Yzak."

* * *

The two of them had disappeared the moment the ships docked. Without waiting for orders, they just left. 

"Think we're considered deserters?" Luna's question fell on deaf ears. "Rey?"

"Does it matter? ZAFT holds nothing for us now."

At the moment, Rey was residing in a safe house. Like so many other things, it was left to him by his mysterious benefactor.

"Where will we go from here?" Luna often asked.

Rey often responded, "Somewhere."

"You're not being very helpful." Luna decided to bring up another topic Rey didn't particularly care for. "Are we going to Cagalli's party? I wouldn't mind seeing everyone one last time."

Rey only gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Talk to me Rey," she placed her arms around his waist. "I want to know what you're thinking."

"I need to do a little research and find out just how long I have." That was perhaps the first time he had been completely honest about his medical state.

"It doesn't matter as long as we've got that time together."

* * *

"Hello." 

"Same to you, stranger." She greeted him with a kiss. Their first. Well, their first since his resurrection.

Neo still hobbled along with his cane. Murrue still remained at his side to offer support.

"Would you like to go to a little party tonight?"

"Sure. Who's throwing it?" Neo had been out of the loop. He had spent the past thirteen days in the PLANTs with Murrue and no one else. But then, nobody else really wanted to talk to him. It would be too hard for others to carry on a conversation that didn't involve Mu being mentioned.

"You remember Kira? He and his sister."

"He's got a sister?"

"The blond. Lady Cagalli."

Neo blinked in rapid succession. "The Lady Cagalli? Of Orb? You mean that kid's royalty?"

"I guess so," Murrue had never really thought about it. But if Cagalli was once a princess and is now a queen, then that would make Kira a prince. Sort of.

"Are you going?"

"Yes, I'd like to go."

"Then I guess you'll need an escort."

Murrue smiled. That was just the kind of flirty comment Mu would have made. They could be so alike at time, but that was to be expected. His memories were destroyed, not his personality. "I would be honored if you'd take the job."

"I would be my pleasure." This time, Neo kissed her. Their second kiss ever, as far as Neo was concerned.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Murrue took him to her little office for a cup of coffee and one of their regular chats. Today she had something personal on her mind. Well, it was on her mind every day but this time she worked up the courage to actually talk about it. "I'd like to know where we stand."

Neo laughed. "Are we in high school now? You want to know if we're going steady?"

Murrue laughed as well. "That's not what I had in mind."

"You want to know if I really have feelings for you or if I'm just trying to make you feel better. Is that about it?"

"Yes. Though that sounds a little silly as well."

"I like you Murrue. I'm not going to lie and say that I love you because I don't. Not yet. Someday I might. And I know you're thinking the same thing. You don't love me, but you might someday."

"Yes, that's true. I just wanted it out in the open. I never liked keeping secrets. Even open secrets like this." Murrue also didn't like playing the coy maiden. She went over to sit by Neo and rest her head on his shoulder. "I know there's no way of picking up where we left off and it'll be terribly hard to start over from scratch. I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

"I am." In an unexpected move, he put his arms around her. "I am."

* * *

In the end, everybody came to the party. Even Andy and Talia, though they arrived late and left early. 

Murrue spent most of her time with Kira and Lacus, though she did have a lengthy talk with Andy. They decided to part as close friends and keep in touch whenever possible.

Rey and Luna got a kick out of watching Shinn. "Stellar's got you so whipped," Rey laughed.

"Indeed I do," giggled Stellar.

"I thought you two weren't coming." As glad as he was to see them . . . well, Shinn wasn't very glad to see them at the moment. Not if they were going to humiliate him right off the bat.

Luna took over the wheelchair from Shinn. "Who would miss this? Come on girl. We need to talk."

"I don't think I like the sound of that," muttered Shinn.

"Let them do their girl stuff," Rey blew it off. "You been good?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. We're done here." Rey had about all the chitchat he could stand. _Time to spike the hell out of that punch._

Dearka and Miriallia were having a good time keeping Yzak and Shiho company. The four of them spent most of the night at a table to themselves, though Mir did get up and mingle with everyone more than once.

"Has Dearka been treating you well?" Shiho liked to ask that since the answer was so obvious.

"Of course he is. He'd never hear the end of it if he didn't," laughed Mir. "Lately he's been taking me shopping a lot, though I never really buy much."

"It's fun just to go look sometimes, though." Shiho was in a wheelchair for the time being.

"Will you be able to get up and about anytime soon?" Dearka didn't know much about robotic prosthetics. All he knew was that Andy had full use of his arm in just a couple of weeks. Then again, Andy didn't have to bear his full weight on the arm.

"I'm afraid I'm still learning how to walk," Shiho admitted. "And it hurts something awful just to stand up."

"And is Yzak taking good care of you?" Mir just had to ask. Hey, Shiho just asked the same about her and Dearka so why not?

"Very good care." Shiho reached out to touch his cheek just at the moment Yzak had a bit of a blush. It's a good thing no one outside their cirlce saw it or he would have exploded in rage.

"You two should come visit in a few days," Yzak suggested. "I'm sure you girls will have plenty of embarrassing things to discuss."

"Hold that thought. I should go speak to Kira a moment," Mir got up just as Sai and Meyrin came in. "Sai!"

"Hey Mir. Glad to see you're doing well." Sai gave his old friend a tight hug.

"You been treating him well, Meyrin?"

Meyrin couldn't help but laugh. "Shouldn't that question be 'is he treating me well'?"

"No, I'm sure Sai would go out of his way to do things for you." Mir knew that Sai was just like that. "He's probably tripping over his own feet thinking of ways to impress you."

"That is very true," Meyrin smiled. "I can't thank you enough for setting us up." It was Meyrin's turn to hug Miriallia.

"Things going that well, huh?" Mir had been highly unsuccessful in ever getting details from them.

"Yeah, we're doing pretty good," Sai chuckled.

"Well good. I'm going to congratulate the newlyweds. I'll talk to you later." Mir went on her merry way.

Murrue spoke first, "Hello Mir. It's good to see you again."

"Hey, little lady." Neo waved.

"Mir. It's so good to see you again." Kira didn't get a chance to talk with her in her brief visit to the Archangel a few weeks ago.

"I see you heal as quickly as ever. Last I heard, you were a walking bruise," Mir laughed. "You seem just fine to me."

"I've had a lot of care," Kira put an arm around Lacus.

"What's wrong, Lacus?" Mir could tell something was wrong. Murrue as well, but Lacus was reluctant to go into details. "Is Kira not treating you right?"

Lacus shook her head. "No, Kira's been wonderful. I just had a nightmare the other night. I'm still pretty shaken up about it."

Mir knew something was up. Lacus was rarely troubled about anything. But, Mir knew full well that she wouldn't get any more information than that. "I see. Well, you just keep Kira wrapped around your little finger and you'll be as happy as a lark."

"Good to know," Lacus giggled.

"Where's Cagalli?" Mir had been keeping an eye out for her and Athrun, but they had disappeared not long ago.

"I believe that she and Athrun are making out somewhere," Neo commented.

* * *

"Anything the matter?" 

Cagalli shook her head.

"This is your party, remember? Don't you want to mingle with the guests?" Athrun was just a little confused.

"I just want to talk first."

Now Athrun was very confused. They had been in a small room next to the larger one where the party was going on. Perhaps it was a large cleaning closet, through there were no supplies like mops or brooms. He had been trying to see what was wrong for the past half hour. The party could go on without them, but Athrun kind of hated to miss it. Especially after Cagalli made him work so hard on it.

Athrun advanced to give her a hug, but she shied away.

"Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Cagalli whispered. "And I can't get it out of my mind."

Athrun leaned against the door facing while he let Cagalli take the only chair in the room. "You want to tell me about it?"

Cagalli nodded but she still wasn't very forthcoming. "Lacus had a nightmare, too."

This was news to Athrun. "People do have bad dreams from time to time."

"In hers, Kira died in the last battle and then she killed herself."

Athrun blinked in rapid succession. "I thought the problem was your nightmare, not hers. Are they related?"

"No, I'm just stalling," she admitted. "I don't know where to start." Cagalli sat in silence a few more minutes before beginning her story. "We were in Orb and things were not going well. You had another affair. And you flaunted it in my face."

Athrun could sense the well of bitterness springing forth from within her. "And you're mad at me because of something I did in your dream?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Athrun wasn't sure if it was safe to go near her, but he tried anyway.

She rewarded him with a smack. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn it, Cagalli. What the hell is going on?" Athrun took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"I think I'm losing my mind," she began to sob. "Every time we're doing something I can't help but wonder if you were hoping I was someone else. When we walk down the street, I wonder if you think a girl that just walked by is prettier than I am. I know I'm a tomboy and that I'm too hard on you, but damn it you're my husband."

Athrun wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. "I'm proud to be your husband. And I know it won't make any difference, but I think you're the most beautiful woman in the solar system."

"I'm sorry." Cagalli got a hold of herself. "I've just been really on edge the past few weeks and that dream just set me off." Actually, there was another problem. A hormonal problem, but she didn't quite know how to tell him. She wasn't too terribly sure of it herself.

"Don't worry about it." Athrun dried her tears. "Ready to see our friends?"

"Yeah. Thanks. For everything. I really appreciate you, though I don't tell you that enough."

Athrun tightened his hug. "I'm not going anywhere, Cagalli. I'll always be by your side."

* * *

Rey got a kick out of seeing the results of his handiwork. All those under the age of twenty were now highly intoxicated. With the exception of Rey himself, of course. 

Andy and Talia bowed out early, as was previously mentioned. Murrue helped Neo out well before the party was over.

Everyone else had to stumble out. Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli were all staying in the hotel, so it wasn't too difficult for them to make it back to their appointed sleeping quarters.

Yzak, Shiho, Dearka and Miriallia took advantage of those self-driving cars that everyone in the PLANTs was so fond of.

Shinn and Stellar didn't have much of a problem getting home either. Sai and Meyrin rode with them.

And naturally Rey took charge of Luna.

Of course, Shinn did take advantage of this opportunity for a little revenge. Stellar had difficulty containing her laughter, but it didn't matter much as they stayed a respectful distance away while the events unfolded naturally.

Once back in the apartment, Meyrin was all over Sai. Sai was a nice guy, but he did have a bit of a naughty streak in him. Unfortunately, he passed out on top of her before he got anywhere. The situation was still highly compromising, as they were only partially clothed. The scene was quite similar to when Meyrin caught Shinn and Stellar on a couch in the Athha mansion.

Shinn silently entered the room after their prey were sound asleep and snapped a few pictures. Revenge could be so sweet.

* * *

Rey was having a blast when he got her home. He hadn't seen Luna this out of it in a very long time. That last time just happened to be the subject of their current conversation. "Do you miss her?" 

"I didn't really know her and that's a shame." Luna slurred the answer, but that was the gist of it.

"I didn't figure you for that type," Rey admitted. He poured Luna another drink to keep her lips moving. It wasn't anything in the hard liquor category, as he didn't want her confession interrupted by vomiting. Or passing out. Not until she had told him everything.

"Well, I didn't figure myself as that type either. It was a lot of fun, though. Poor Sarah." Luna didn't find out until a few days after the battle when she went over the casualty lists with Rey. At the time, Luna took the news of Austin's passing harder than Sarah's.

"Yes. Poor Sarah. It is quite a shame, as you said."

"I might have liked to do that again or at least speak to her," she admitted.

Rey smirked. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. "So you are like that."

"Shut up, Rey." Luna was more than a little miffed. She wanted to get it on with something and Rey was never willing to go all the way. He would pleasure her all she wished, but he never ever allow her to touch him. She hadn't even seen him in less than his t-shirt and boxers, and that was way back in Carpenteria.

"Are you aware of the significance of the lily in some cultures?"

"Nope." Luna lurched toward him and pinned him on the couch.

"It can symbolize the love between two girls. Either platonic or romantic."

"So you're saying I'm a lily." She kissed him. His neck. His shoulders.

This one time, Rey allowed her to fully undress him.

Luna stopped when she came upon the bandages wrapped around his chest. "You hurt?"

"No," he laughed. It was that cold and hollow laugh.

She hadn't heard that in a while. Luna knew he was up to something if he was going to let out his evil villain laugh with no warning. Now with piqued curiosity, she slowly unwrapped his torso. "Oh my God!"

"Surprised?"

"You always did look a bit skinny and feminine for a guy. And I've never seen you in need of a shave." Luna couldn't help but laugh. She would have rolled off the couch if Rey hadn't caught her.

"Are you disappointed?" Rey held a smirk. Rey didn't really care what she thought. Luna wouldn't leave.

"Not at all, though your rack is kind of small. B-cup?" Of course, it wasn't all that small. Luna just had a bit of an inferiority complex, as her younger sister Meyrin was more well endowed than she. Rey's was only slightly smaller than Luna's. Just barely small enough that it could be hidden by wrapping bandages around the torso.

"I wouldn't know. I've never worn a bra. It wouldn't have been appropriate for the clone of a very powerful and rich man to be seen as a woman." That's right. Rey wasn't a he. Rey was a chick.

"You make as beautiful a woman as you do a man. Do you have all the right plumbing down south, too?" Luna grinned as she probed the nether reigons. Rey was 100 percent female. "This is going to be interesting."

"I guess that makes us both lilies." Rey's cheeks turned bright red as Luna's hand kept checking out the lower areas.

"I won't give away your secret. I swear I won't go anywhere."

Rey laughed. "I know, Luna."

"I wonder if you'll still be a girl in the morning or if this is all some crazy dream." Luna felt of Rey one last time before letting out a tired yawn. "It wouldn't matter as long as you stay just like this. With me."

"Good night, Luna." Rey pulled a blanket up over them as Luna settled down on Rey's bare chest. "Sleep well for tomorrow we disappear."

* * *

"Mmm." 

"Take it easy. You're going to hurt yourself." Yzak could hold his alcohol better than most, as could Shiho. He discovered that the hard way while they were in Libya.

"I'll be fine." By some small miracle, Shiho had convinced her husband to get in bed with her. Before he could come to his senses, she had him pinned. And she wasn't about to let him go.

Yzak warned her, "I don't want to do anything tonight, so don't bother."

"I know. Just let me lay like this."

"Fine." Yzak began to massage the back of her neck the way she loved so dearly.

"Mmm." She insisted on touching him inappropriately, but such was her habit when she was inebriated. Again, it went all the way back to Libya.

"Go to sleep," he ordered. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Well, it's not that he couldn't get in the mood at the drop of a hat. It's more like he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Tomorrow I want to see the doctor about these things."

"Why?"

"He may let me speed up my progress."

"Shiho, why don't you just take it easy? We have nowhere to be and nothing to do for at least a few weeks."

"That's not true. You and Dearka have to take charge of rebuilding."

"It's not for us to do."

"Then who will? Yzak, you can be a light of hope to the PLANTs. Dearka too. Many of the old leaders are gone, as are many of the old prejudices of the past. New leadership is needed to keep peace the norm rather than the exception."

Yzak chuckled. "So you want me to be everyone's hero and save the day?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I want you to do." Shiho added in a whisper, "You were always my hero."

* * *

"Athrun?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about last night." Cagalli had a mild headache from last night's unintentional drinking, but she would be just fine after some aspirin.

"Don't worry about it." Athrun gave her a kiss. From her lips, he could taste the bitterness of the pain killer she just took.

"I mean it. I'm sorry."

"Let's go shopping today. Would that cheer you up?"

"Yeah. Okay." Cagalli needed some cheering up. Now that the fear of imminent death had subsided, matters of state were taking over her mind again. And then there was that trouble she stirred up last night with her husband. To make matters worse, they hadn't been able to receive much in the way of news from Orb. In a few days they would be leaving for the research station over Mars.

"You can bring Lacus and Kira if you'd like."

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

"Holy crap, you're still a girl." That was the first thing that Luna said. She jumped at the realization that her face was in someone else's rack as soon as she woke up. 

Rey could only laugh. "Are you disappointed?"

Luna blushed. "No."

"Good," Rey sat up beside Luna on the couch.

"Well, maybe a little. Kind of small," Luna chuckled. She got quite a kick out of Rey's expression when she poked Rey's chest.

"Don't even . . ." Rey's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry. They're perfect."

"Whatever." Rey got up and put on a shirt to cover up the secret once more. Without the wrappings, there was naturally a bit of a feminine bulge.

"Rey, don't be like this. I said I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Luna." Rey kissed Luna's cheek before going off to take a shower.

Luna needed this time to think anyway. She had fallen for all the wrong guys in her life. Rey had flat out rejected her while in the academy, and now it was kind of obvious why. Rey was a budding pseudo-villain spy, and a girl disguised as a guy. There's no way that would have worked out while they were still in the close quarters of the academy. Then there was Shinn, who was such an ass that he didn't even know how to take care of himself, let alone a girlfriend. Luckily for everyone, Stellar whipped him into shape. Athrun . . . well, Luna was just his fling before he got married. Then there was the completely accidental make out session with Sarah Rosami. And now Luna was back to Rey. He seemed like the perfect guy once Luna had completely fallen under his spell. Only now, she knew that he wasn't a guy. Rey was a woman. And Luna loved her. And now that means that . . .

Luna shook her head. _It doesn't matter. I love him. Her. Whatever. This is where I want to be. I'll take care of her and she of me, and we'll live happily in a certain amount of solitude. That's what's important, isn't it? Our happiness?_

Luna nodded her agreement with herself. "This is what I want," she whispered.

She should tell Rey that. It was important for Rey to know. Luna found her love exiting the shower.

"What?" Rey still hadn't forgiven Luna for her snide comment. It wasn't enough that Rey revealed her darkest secrets, but now to be made fun of? Even if it was only in jest, it was still a very sensitive subject for Rey. A secret she had carried nearly all her life and revealed to only this one special person. Le Creuset may have known, but if so it wasn't Rey that informed him. Luna was the only person Rey had exposed herself to.

"Rey, I love you." Luna embraced Rey while she was still dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. "I want to stay with you and take care of you. Please don't be angry with me. It was a poor joke and in poor taste. I'm so sorry to have offended you."

"I said don't worry about it." Rey would forgive her in time. Probably a lot sooner now that Luna was begging.

"Please." Luna kissed Rey, running her fingers through Rey's long blond hair. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Rey returned Luna's embrace, but by doing so the towel dropped from between them.

Luna blushed again. "Rey . . ." Luna lowered her head, unconsciously setting it against Rey's chest. But unlike all those times Luna had done this before, now there were a perky set of hooters in her face. Luna just had to touch them one more time to see if they were real.

"We need to do some shopping today. Do you mind finding my bandages?" Rey wouldn't be caught dead in public without them.

* * *

"Hey Luna, Rey!" It was Cagalli. She didn't know Rey all that well, but now that Rey and Luna seemed to be hitting it off really well perhaps it was time to finally bury that hatchet. 

Rey muttered under her breath while giving Luna a warning glance. Luna didn't need it, as she knew quite well how intent Rey was on keeping up appearances.

"Care to join us for a little shopping?" asked Lacus. She was just being friendly, really. Lacus knew full well that Rey and Luna didn't have a high opinion of Kira. That naturally meant that Lacus didn't have that high an opinion of them.

Luna volunteered, "For a little while, sure. But we have some errands of our own we'd like to run later." Luna also was being friendly. She, Lacus and Cagalli had all gotten along reasonably well on that shopping trip they took in Orb, but there had been a lot of happenings since then.

Athrun, Kira and Rey all cringed at the thought of this. It could easly be a disaster in the making.

Their first stop was a clothing store. Luna was quite amused that Cagalli and Lacus immediately picked up where they left off on their comedy routine. Lacus would try to get Cagalli to dress up, while Cagalli would try just as hard to get Lacus to dress down. When they asked their men to get involved, things only got that much worse.

Athrun sighed, "I like my tomboy wife as she is, Lacus."

"Thank you, Athrun." Cagalli patted his cheek.

"It wouldn't kill you to wear a dress or skirt once in a while, Lacus insisted. Isn't that right, Kira?"

Kira groaned, "Do I have to comment on my sister's choice in fashion?"

"Yes, you do." Lacus was quite insistent.

"I love to see you in your dresses, Lacus." Kira was desperate to find a way to appease his wife with out setting off his sister. Cagalli had been on a short fuse lately.

Lacus knew what was up. "My fashion choices are not in question, Kira."

Kira smelled a trap in the making. "Look, I don't want to get caught in the middle of this. You two are just playing around with each other and if I get involved then one, the other, or both of you will take it out on me."

"If you don't answer, it'll be both of us." Cagalli wanted to see Kira squirm just as much as Lacus.

"Oh God, help us all," Athrun whispered.

"What was that, dear?" Cagalli took him by the ear. "You were saying something about how you love these khaki pants I'm wearing?"

"Yes ma'am. They're perfect."

At this point, Rey began to grit her teeth.

"Something wrong, Rey?" asked Lacus.

"Nothing," Rey stated flatly.

"Okay," Lacus gave up. Turning back to Cagalli she begged, "Please try this skirt. Just once. I put on that baseball cap and scrunchy one time for you. Do this for your sister-in-law."

Cagalli had no choice now. "Fine."

Luna just had to see this, so she waited with Rey off to the side. Kira and Lacus waited patiently as well. Athrun was a bit nervous, however.

Cagalli came out in a matching blouse and skirt. It was a light blue with green highlights. Athrun's jaw dropped. Before Cagalli could comment, Lacus turned Cagalli around to look into a mirror.

"See? You look nice," Lacus beamed.

"Better than nice," Kira supported his wife. Lacus had quite an eye for fashion.

Athrun picked his jaw up before he got yelled at. "It looks good on you."

"Fine. I'll get it," Cagalli acquiesced.

* * *

Just as Meyrin had caught Shinn and Stellar in Orb, Shinn and Stellar caught Meyrin this morning. As a matter of fact, they had woken up early just so they could catch her. Shinn had wheeled Stellar into Sai's bedroom at about 8 am. It took another hour or so before their prey awoke. 

Meyrin stirred first to find Sai's head on her stomach. "Oh God, what did we do?"

Stellar waved. Shinn tried very hard not to laugh, and was quite unsuccessful. They left before Sai woke up. Their job here was done.

"Wake up," Meyrin rolled him off of her. "Come on, Sai."

"Head. Pain." Sai was in pretty bad shape.

Of course, Meyrin only felt a small amount of remorse over disturbing him. Very small, as indicated by the sarcasm in her voice. "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She put on her shirt and jeans, then laid back down at his side. Stroking his light brown hair, she kissed his forehead.

"Meyrin."

"Yes, Sai. I'm here."

"Thanks. Sorry about last night. Anything happen?"

"No. You should be very disappointed in yourself," she laughed. Meyrin held her index finger and thumb a centimeter apart. "You were this close to getting lucky."

Sai got a good laugh out of it too, but that only made the throbbing worse.

"Sorry." Meyrin kissed his forehead one last time. "Want me to stay?"

"Sure."

She settled down next to him and rubbed his stomach clockwise. It seemed to help a bit. After a while, she began to feel really sorry for him. This would be one of the last times they had a chance to be together for a long time. And poor Sai was too busy recovering from a hangover to spend quality time with her.

"Thanks," he said.

"It's alright," Meyrin sighed. Only a couple of days before the Archangel was shipping out.

* * *

Five days into their journey, months away from Aries Outpost, and Cagalli had been sick. 

Everyone else was doing quite well. Murrue and Neo were getting along fabulously. Andy had taken to running the ship while she was off doing other things, though Murrue still took on most of the responsibilities. She no longer had to be reminded that the Archangel was her ship.

Kira and Lacus had been inseparable, but that wasn't unusual. They had tried to do their best to cheer up Sai, who was feeling very lonely without Meyrin and Miriallia around. They were a big help to him, as Sai was quickly learning that long-distance relationships really do suck.

Athrun was spending his time trying to figure out what was wrong with his wife. It took a doctor to fill the young couple in.

She was pregnant.

"That explains the moodiness," Athrun chuckled.

Naturally, Cagalli wasn't amused. "Athrun, you better baby me every minute of every day for the rest of my life."

"I'll do that." He bent down to kiss her as she lay in the bed.

Cagalli had been too queasy to do anything, including get out of the bed for more than a quick bathroom run now and again. "I'm glad we're going to have kids, but man this is terrible."

"Shhh," Athrun wiped her brow with a warm wet cloth. "Just try and relax. You're beautiful. Have I told you that lately?"

"Not in the last five minutes. Tell me again and I might not kill you for knocking me up!" Cagalli huffed for a few seconds before calming down. "Sorry."

"Now we'll have to find you some maternity clothes." Athrun knew that would displease her more than anything. He had a feeling what she would say next.

"I don't like dresses. Especially fat people dresses. I am not fat."

"No, you're pregnant. And you will get bigger over the next seven or eight months and then you'll go right back to your normal, thin, fabulously beautiful self."

"Oh God, I'm going to get fat." Cagalli hid her face in shame.

Athrun gave up and just smiled at her. "I'll love you just the same. I'll be good to you. That's a promise."

She returned his smile. "Thanks. I'll try to do the same."

Athrun informed her, "Kira and Lacus are very excited about being an uncle and aunt."

"I'll bet. We should think about names."

"Lots of time for that later. We both know that I'll have no say-so in this, so you pick a name and I'll just agree."

Cagalli laughed. "Athrun, thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate everything you do for me."

Athrun knew better than to get too comfortable with her sudden gushing of lovingness. "Until you go into labor. Then you'll be looking for a gun."

"Probably so." She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "But until I kill you, I'm going to love you."

* * *

"Yzak still treating you well?" Mir liked asking that. She and Dearka visited every single day, at least once a day. Mir always got the same answer. 

"Of course. Just as well as Dearka treats you." Though in obvious pain, Shiho held her polite smile.

"You're doing a lot better." Mir was amazed that Shiho would be on her feet so soon. She wasn't walking. At least, not on her own. She either used crutches or leaned on Yzak. Shiho was just beginning to put her full weight on her robotic appendages. She had been able to move the artificial joints from the beginning, though success was limited for a time.

"Thanks. I try and Yzak keeps me from doing too much at once." Shiho moved about the room on her crutches before sitting down on the couch beside Mir. Now it was time to practice moving her new knee. Then on to the new feet.

"Mind filling me in on what Yzak and Dearka talk about while we spend this time together?"

"I honestly don't know. If it's not politics, then I'm sure it's guy stuff," Shiho laughed. "I'll bet they're discussing how often we put out."

Mir turned bright red. "He better not!"

"I'm just kidding." Shiho chuckled at the mischief she had just caused. Dearka's love life was going to be nonexistent for the next few days at least.

"Well, I'm sure they think we're just having girl talk. Since we're on the subject, how often do you and Yzak . . ?"

"Any time he wants," Shiho admitted. "Of course, that isn't all the time. And there are plenty of times when I initiate the intimacy."

"Let me be a little more clear. How often?"

"Anything from a couple of times a week to a couple of times a day. It all depends." Shiho watched her best friend carefully. "You?"

"Same. Well, a little less. I don't want to give up the goods too often. I still want him to work for it," Mir laughed.

"I think he'd work for it no matter what. You know, he goes out of his way for you all the time."

"I know," Mir admitted. "And I don't tell him how much I appreciate it. But I will."

"When are you just going to break down a marry the poor guy?" This was a subject Shiho often brought up.

"Why do I need to rush it? We're having fun just dating. I enjoy having him come pick me up and how it seems so special when he stays the night. I told him a while back that I don't want to get married for at least two years. We may not wait that long, but I don't want to just yet."

"I see," Shiho lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. That is for certain. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, you know? It's not that I doubt if we'll stay together for the long-term. I just want to take my time with this. We've got the rest of our lives ahead of us. I'm only eighteen for goodness sakes." Mir saw the look Shiho was giving her. "Yes, I've told Dearka that. And he agrees."

* * *

Kira held on tightly as they floated by the observation windows on the Archangel. This is where they fist connected over a year and a half ago, though at the time they were talking about Athrun. Kira had rescued his future wife above the ruins of Junius 7. 

Lacus tried to reassure him, "I'm alright, Kira."

Kira knew better. She had another nightmare and was scared to death. Every time she thought about it, she shivered in his embrace. "Just enjoy the view, okay?"

"Okay," Lacus whispered.

"Cagalli is having a hard time coming up with names," Kira informed her.

"I'm sure we'll have that problem someday." Lacus shuddered. _If I don't lose my mind first._

"Lacus, please be alright." Kira couldn't disguise his worry, so he didn't try.

"Will you take care of me?" Lacus began to weep on his shoulder.

"Of course. I'll always take care of you, so cry all you need to. It's just us here and I won't tell." He could feel her tears seeping through her shirt.

Lacus hadn't told Kira the details of this second nightmare, but then she didn't really need to. It was so prevalent in her mind that he just picked up on it. She had watched helplessly as Kira died a gruesome death, and being the faithful wife she chose an even more gruesome death for herself.

"I love you," he reminded her. Kira's fingers became tangled in her pink lochs.

"I'll be fine, Kira. I just need some time for all this to subside." Lacus adjusted herself to kiss him. "Everything will be fine someday soon. We must trust in that."

"What should we do?"

"Hmm?"

"At Aries Outpost. Should we stay there or go back to Earth with Cagalli? Should we live in Orb or with Rev. Malchio?"

"I am not sure that we are needed anywhere. That makes this decision the most difficult we've faced in a long time," Lacus smiled. "It's good to have the weight of the world off one's shoulders."

"That it is, Lacus."

"I suppose you should let Cagalli in on these discussions. If she's left out of the loop, she may have a fit," Lacus giggled. Cagalli's tantrums were the talk of the ship. Not even the doctor dared be in her presence for long. Only Athrun, Kira and Lacus visited her with any regularity, or for any length of time.

* * *

"How is our little princess?" Neo was scared to death of finding out for himself. Most people were. 

Murrue smiled. "She's settling down a bit. I still wouldn't go see her if I were you."

"I have no intention of doing so," Neo admitted.

"Picking up on anything out of the ordinary these days?" Murrue noticed that Neo was instantly more amiable once they had gotten pretty far from the PLANTs. They were two weeks into their journey with another week left to go.

"Can't feel a thing," Neo grinned. "I wonder if the kid's gotten himself killed already."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Murrue chided him. Of course, Murrue didn't know anything about Rey. He and Luna seemed to be getting on well at the party. That and the visit Rey paid to Neo in the infirmary was all Murrue had to draw from. It's hard to get a feel for someone when you've only been close to them twice, and then only briefly.

"I suppose not. Maybe he's just settled down with that red-head. Or maybe I'm just too far away to know the difference."

"Very true. We're very far out." Murrue poured herself and Neo some coffee before sitting down at his side.

"Speaking of far out, what's been happening with Lacus? It's very unlike her to be troubled over anything. You'd think she'd be her normal chipper self now that the fighting is over with."

"Maybe that's the problem," Murrue thought aloud.

"Huh?"

"Lacus is most adept at remaining the anchor of calm in the raging seas that have surrounded her life. Maybe now she's having trouble adjusting to things. She had to provide calm, but now it's here on its own."

"I see," Neo put his arm around Murrue. "It is hard to suddenly switch gears like that."

"But Kira is taking good care of her. Funny. When they first got together, it was the other way around."

* * *

A couple of insistent rings brought the napping couple out of their peaceful slumber. Shinn had to be the one to answer. "Be right back." 

"Tell them to go away before they break the doorbell," Stellar rolled over to hide under her pillow.

It was Meyrin. "Something wrong? You look like you've been crying."

Nearly hysterical, she was still able to put forth some sarcasm. "Oh, genius. Here."

It was a letter.

_Meyrin,_

_I'm sorry about all this, but we think it's best this way. There's no need to come looking for us. We'll be alright. And don't worry about a thing, little sis. Rey and I will see you and the others from time to time. We just need to be away from everything for a while. I'll try to get in touch with you in a few months. Take care of yourself._

_Love, Luna_

"I see." Truthfully, Shinn didn't.

* * *

"Things going well?" 

"Yes. You should be able to rejoin us soon," Yzak informed her.

Shiho smiled politely. Yzak didn't necessarily need her at the Council meetings, but she was desperate to get back into the game. She needed to feel useful.

"Dearka and Miriallia will be coming over again tonight. I spoke with them at today's session."

"Excellent." Shiho stood up and walked around a bit. "See? I'm improving."

"Indeed you are." Yzak held out his arms as Shiho walked into his embrace. "Do they still hurt?"

"Not as much, but a little. I've been taking some over-the-counter pain killers when it gets to be too much, but that hasn't happened yet today." Shiho took this moment to run her fingers through his silver hair.

"And I'm afraid I have some troubling news for you." Yzak rubbed the back of her neck.

Now she knew it was big. "Yes?"

"You have been taken off of active duty permanently."

Shiho lifted an eyebrow. "It's not that big a deal. What's really going on?"

"Your latest checkup results came in. You didn't pass your physical because of your new additions. They would have overlooked it if there was a need for pilots, but there isn't at the moment." Yzak took a deep breath before letting her in on the really bad news. "And it appears we're going to have difficulty reproducing."

Shiho held her smile, but tears began to form in her eyes. "I am a third generation. I suppose this isn't entirely unexpected."

"Don't cry. There is still a chance and we have some of the best minds in the solar system working on this. Do not take this as the final word on the subject."

"And I so wanted to give you a child." Shiho hid her face in his overcoat.

"I haven't given up hope. Neither should you."

Shiho nodded as she found her resolve. "On the bright side, we'll have a lot of fun trying."

"Yes," Yzak admitted. "We will."

* * *

"How is everyone's favorite mommy today?" Athrun had to put on the happy husband act every waking moment. Of course, it wasn't always an act. 

"You don't have to do that, you know. I think I'm past the psychotic episodes." Cagalli really was a lot better. But the tyrades over the past few weeks were still fresh in the minds of many.

"Glad to hear it," Athrun handed her some juice as he joined her in the corridor.

Cagalli insisted on surveying the Aires Outpost today. It was a lot better than doing the administrative matters that she had been tasked with over the past several days.

"Seen Kira or Lacus lately?"

"No," Cagalli answered. "I think they're off trying to get some alone time."

"They're worrying me," Athrun sighed. "Especially Lacus. I've never seen her like this."

"She's just scared. I would be too if I had nightmares like that. She says they're so real that she thinks she's in the middle of dying when she wakes up." Cagalli shivered each time she thought of it.

"I think it's more than that. I think she's cracking."

"Should we stop in on them while we're making the rounds?"

"Sure, just don't over do it. I don't want you getting worn out."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "I'm only five months pregnant. I'm not going to fall over dead from walking a couple of hours in one-third gravity. And there will be plenty of available chairs along the way."

"You think they're really going to stay here?" Athrun wondered if the solitude would be good for them or just make matters worse.

"Kira wants to be apart of constructing the new colony. We'll at least get to stay with them for a very long time. Can't get back to Earth for several months yet." Cagalli was kind of glad, too. She didn't want to go back. Being too pregnant for reentry was perhaps the best excuse imaginable for shirking her duties. Running this outpost would be enough of a responsibility for now.

* * *

Kira was slowly figuring out what was wrong with his wife. Fllay. He knew something was up when Lacus became an animal in the bedroom, but the real give-away was the sudden spike in sheer terror Lacus began to experience from time to time. It was like Fllay's fears had become Lacus's. Fllay never got over watching her father die. And when it seemed that Kira had died, Fllay cracked. 

Lacus was beginning to get a handle on it, however. She was strong, or so she liked everyone to believe. And she was determined to overcome the fear and anxiety that had set upon her so suddenly.

Kira was at a loss for what to do. He couldn't turn down her advances without humiliating her, and it seemed one of the few ways that he could comfort her.

Of course, their mind reading exercises were of great benefit. They hadn't done it much since their misadventures in Ireland, but it was quite easy to pick up where they had left off.

Lacus was scared to death of losing Kira, but she was just as scared of losing herself. Their little games helped with the second part.

At the moment, Kira was being soundly beaten in chess. It was one of the few strategic games that they could get a hold of all the way out here. It also happened to be one where mind reading happened to be extremely beneficial.

"I wonder," Lacus muttered.

"Wonder what?" asked Kira.

"I wonder which of us has the upper hand. You always did seem better at this than I," Lacus giggled.

Kira matched her smile. "Who says I'm not letting you win?"

"I also wonder if this will allow us to communicate telepathically one day." Lacus was truly happy at this moment. They hadn't been disturbed in a long while. It was quiet and peaceful. Lacus and Kira were still in their pajamas, having neglected to leave their room for breakfast that morning.

"That would be interesting. Remember, we have done that from time to time."

"The last time I specifically remember was in the Zero," Lacus grinned. She had him in check.

"Want to take her for a spin again? I'm sure it hasn't been dismantled or anything."

"Perhaps later, but only if Neo doesn't object." Lacus had a feeling that Neo wouldn't mind.

"Looks like you've got me." Kira went over the board twice. There was no escape. "Congratulations."

"What is my reward this time?" Lacus asked that every time she won. It was more interesting to have a prize for the winner.

"Name it. Anything you want," Kira smiled.

"Anything at all? Hmm," Lacus thought for a moment. There was really only one thing on her mind. Something newlyweds do.

Lacus was naturally upset when Cagalli and Athrun dropped by, spoiling the moment.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes," Lacus stated. "But do come in."

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry if this seems a little half-assed in the editing department but like I said before, I'm really burned out on this story.

And I'm not really happy with Shinn or Rey at this point, so I don't really want to think of nice things to happen to them.

**End A/N**


End file.
